


Il Principe Azzurro

by Unmei (ElyB)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 125,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyB/pseuds/Unmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seattle, 2003. Quattro giovani; l'amicizia, l'amore, i conflitti. La vita, in poche parole, e le brutte sorprese che può riservarti. A volte, le brutte sorprese si trasformano nella cosa più bella che possa capitare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Buongiorno a tutti!

Questa fic ha qualche annetto... e lo stile dei primi capitoli è un po' diverso dal mio solito. All'alba dei tempi era nata come oneshot, poco più di un'idea passeggera; la scrissi di getto, quindi forse i personaggi appaiono solo abbozzati. Dopo un paio di mesi la ripresi e scrissi un altro paio di capitoli, ma senza sapere ancora che direzione avrebbe preso la storia. Poi c'è stata un'interruzione di anni, e si sente! Dal quarto capitolo in poi magicamente nella mia testa sono comparsi tutti i personaggi, le loro storie, i loro caratteri e manie, i risvolti della trama... tutto in modo fin troppo dettagliato!

Se sarete così gentili da voler leggere, considerate i primi tre capitoli come un'introduzione; la storia e i tutti i personaggi entrano nel vivo dal quarto in poi. Se vorrete fidarvi, i protagonisti sapranno farsi amare (e, in qualche caso, insultare!) ^_^ 

 

***  
  **IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**  
Capitolo 1  
   
"Con questo abito sei un incanto, sarai più bello dello sposo. Forse devo preoccuparmi… cerca di non sedurre il tuo futuro cognato.”

Dietrich contemplò soddisfatto l'elegante abito grigio perla, che lui stesso aveva aiutato Julian a scegliere.  
E Julian, il suo ragazzo già da sei mesi, sospirando in maniera esagerata, ripose un'altra camicia nella valigia e andò ad abbracciarlo, poggiandogli la testa su una spalla. Un condannato sull’ultimo gradino del patibolo avrebbe avuto un’espressione più entusiasta.  
"Io proprio non ho nessun desiderio di partire, voglio stare qui con te. Dai, aiutami a trovare una scusa."  
"Avanti, sciocco, è il matrimonio di tua sorella, e hai anche detto che non la vedi da un anno: non puoi mancare. Ci telefoneremo tutti i giorni, va bene? Anche due volte al giorno. Anche tre, se vuoi. Alla fine non ne potrai più di sentire la mia voce."  
E sollevandogli il viso, lo baciò.

Beh, sì, era inutile cercare di opporsi… Dietrich aveva ragione, come sempre; lui si comportava come un ragazzino viziato e Die, ragionevole, pacato, gli apriva gli occhi. E a lui andava bene obbedire e lasciarsi guidare, era bello avere qualcuno a cui appoggiarsi. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per il suo amore dall'aspetto di un principe azzurro e dal sorriso così dolce.  
Già dal loro primo incontro c'era stato qualcosa di speciale, o almeno così a lui sembrava.  
Lui stava correndo lungo i corridoi dell'università, con i libri stretti al petto, in ritardo come sempre, e svoltando un angolo si scontrò con un giovane dai capelli chiarissimi, che camminava tranquillo bevendo caffè da un bicchiere di carta  
Finì addosso allo sconosciuto, così come pure il caffè, e ci mancò poco che entrambi si ritrovassero per terra; per fortuna quello era stato abbastanza saldo da riuscire a sorreggerlo.

 "Oh, merda! Scusa, scusami tantissimo!"  
Aveva esclamato mortificato, con le guance in fiamme.  
"Non fa niente."  
E lo aveva guardato con quei suoi meravigliosi occhi color verde giada regalandogli un sorriso luminoso e rassicurante, nessuna traccia di seccatura per la sua goffaggine.  
Julian si era sentito immediatamente sciogliere.  
Aveva già notato quel giovane, anche se non ricordava che facoltà frequentasse… aveva notato la sua bellezza, e se ricordava bene frequentava grazie alle borse di studio.  
"Mi chiamo Dietrich."  
"Julian"  
Aveva risposto lui, senza rendersi conto di stare fissandolo, ancora tra le sue braccia.  
E una settimana dopo erano assieme.

 

Julian si staccò dalle sue labbra… saporite…  Die mangiava spesso delle caramelle alla violetta. Lui aveva sempre odiato quel gusto dolciastro, ma da qualche tempo gli sembrava delizioso, almeno quando poteva assaporarlo nella sua bocca.  
"Allora te lo chiedo un’altra volta: vieni anche tu. Per favore."  
"E cosa dirai ai tuoi, portando uno sconosciuto alla cerimonia?"  
"La verità. Che ci amiamo e viviamo insieme."  
Dietrich sorrise, ma con tristezza e rassegnazione.  
"Ho l'impressione che non farebbero i salti di gioia. Tuo padre è una persona importante, ha una posizione molto in vista e anche se non l'ho mai conosciuto di persona so bene quanto sia rigido e conservatore. Un candidato del partito repubblicano, poi….. Non mi accetterebbe mai, per non parlare di quelle che sarebbero le conseguenze per te."  
"Dovrà accettarti per forza, e pur se non lo facesse non avrebbe importanza. Può tagliarmi i viveri, se gli va, levarmi la casa, la macchina, le carte di credito, non me ne importa nulla. È solo un imbecille e un ottuso."  
"Julian, non dire queste cose. Anche se sbagliando, lui sarebbe convinto di agire per il tuo bene. Non voglio rovinarti la vita, gustare le possibilità che l'essere figlio suo ti offre. Un giorno glielo diremo… ma per adesso è meglio di no. Non puoi piombargli addosso con una notizia del genere e aspettarti che non batta ciglio, devi prendere le cose con calma. E poi non voglio certo rovinare a tua sorella il giorno più bello della sua vita causando uno scandalo in famiglia. Posso immaginarmi la scena."  
Concluse sorridendo e tirandogli le guance come a un bimbetto.  
   
Julian tacque; gli costava ammetterlo, ma Dietrich diceva il vero. C’era una bella differenza tra il modo in cui vedeva la vita e la realtà dei fatti. Tutto frutto di un idealismo adolescenziale non del tutto scemato, eccessiva fiducia nel prossimo e una punta di ingenuità di troppo. Si arrese, sorrise e scosse la testa.  
   
 “Devi smetterla di avere sempre ragione, sai?”  
Disse, tornando alle valigie.

 

Tacoma Airport, Seattle.

"Ormai ci siamo. Allora… davvero non ti spiace se ti chiamerò spesso?"  
"Ma che domande."

Ancora non era del tutto sereno; continuava a rimuginare su una possibile scusa per tagliare la corda subito dopo la cerimonia… poi però si sentiva in colpa, a pensare con tanta impazienza al ritorno quando ancora doveva partire.  Passare qualche giorno con la sorella e la famiglia, dopo tanto tempo, non andava visto come un sacrificio, non se lui fosse stato un po’ meno egoista.  
Eppure gli faceva male il cuore solo a pensarci: una settimana senza i baci e le carezze di Die, senza il suo respiro, senza tutte le piccole cose che faceva per lui e che lo stupivano, lo commuovevano, perché mai, prima d’allora, aveva osato sperare di godere di tanto riguardo e affetto; lui, che si era sempre considerato insignificante, di cui nessuno si era mai innamorato, era adesso al centro della vita di una persona ai suoi occhi perfetta.

 

"Aspetta."  
Disse il biondo, quando erano ormai per separarsi. Con aria imbarazzata tirò fuori di tasca un piccolo cofanetto di velluto dall'aria un consunta e glielo porse.  
Julian rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo al suo compagno ed aprì la scatolina; dentro c'erano dei gemelli, d’oro bianco e giallo.  
   
 "Beh, ecco… erano di mio nonno. Un paio d’anni fa mia nonna mi regalò il suo anello di fidanzamento dicendomi che avrei dovuto darlo alla mia futura moglie, un giorno. E questa fu la cosa ufficiale. Invece 'ufficiosamente', mio nonno mi prese da parte e mi consegnò questi dicendo che forse si sarebbero rivelati più adatti. Ehm… era un tipo abbastanza rivoluzionario, per la sua età. Sospetto anzi che mi abbia sempre nascosto qualcosa."  
   
 Julian non diede risposta; ancora guardava i due piccoli gioielli nel loro scrigno sbiadito, semplici ma eleganti, con la loro linea antiquata. Non era la reazione prevista e sperata.

"Senti, scusami. Lo so che li avevi già scelti insieme al vestito, e sono anche belli e più costosi. E poi di  questo modello non staranno nemmeno bene con il completo che indosserai, quello è di taglio moderno, e questi... Mi dispiace se ti ho messo in imbarazzo, non avrei dov-"

 

Julian lo zittì, posandogli brusco la bocca sulla bocca, non avendo mai sentito, a suo parere, tante sciocchezze tutte insieme. Sorridendo cacciò indietro le lacrime che, non sapeva bene perché, minacciavano di tradirlo e se ne infischiò degli sguardi della gente attorno.  
"Smettila, scemo! Sono la cosa più bella che mi abbiano mai regalato. Puoi star certo che  li indosserò."  
   
E poi si sciolsero, lenti, dandosi ancora un ultimo bacio.  
Dietrich rimase a guardare l'aereo allontanarsi fino a che non fu sparito dalla sua vista, poi andò all'uscita, camminando con tutta calma; salì sulla Porshe di Julian e tornò verso la loro casa vuota.

***

C'era un ragazzo pallido e dalla bellezza affilata che aspettava con la schiena appoggiata al portone d'ingresso del lussuoso palazzo, e le braccia conserte sul petto. Vestiva scuro e attilato, portava i capelli tinti di blu e un piccolo, luccicante anellino d’argento alla narice sinistra.  
Quando Dietrich aprì per entrare si infilò dentro anche lui, e lo seguì pure nell'ascensore, senza parlare.  
"Devi salire?"  
Domandò Dietrich.  
"All'attico."  
"Attico?"

A metà della corsa il giovane dai capelli tinti schiacciò il pulsante d'arresto, bloccando con uno scossone l'ascensore tra un piano e l'altro. Senza una parola si buttò al collo di Dietrich, tirandogli la testa contro la sua e baciandolo furiosamente, stringendo per i fini capelli sulla nuca. Fu un bacio che non aveva nulla di dolce, solo un desiderio quasi feroce.

"Quanta impazienza, oggi."  
Commentò Dietrich divertito, con un sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra.  
"Sono sei giorni che non ti vedo, e l’ultima volta è stato solo per poco. Se mi tocca dividerti con quella mezza sega, voglio approfittare di ogni momento che abbiamo."  
Disse, cominciando a tirargli la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, e a sbottonarla con efficienza.  Dietrich ridacchiò e lo lasciò fare, compiaciuto.  
"Sarà fuori dai piedi per una settimana, potrai restare a dormire qui. C'è una vasca idromassaggio che è grande come la tua camera da letto."  
"Non vedo l'ora. – lo mordicchiò – Ma vorrei che il maledetto aereo su cui si trova precipitasse."  
 “Un po’ eccessivo, no? E tutti gli altri passeggeri?”  
 “Mica li conosco.”  
Ah, il cinismo di Alan era sempre divertente, anche se di sicuro il ragazzo tendeva ad esagerare con le sue affermazioni. Secondo Dietrich il suo livello di nequizia non giungeva nemmeno alla metà di quanto gli piacesse esibire. Nemmeno un quarto, forse.

"Julian mi fa comodo, è come una piccola miniera d'oro personale. Fa tutto quello che gli dico, cerca di soddisfare ogni mio desiderio; è divertente vedere come cerchi di indovinarli. Ma è anche stressante avere a che fare con una persona appiccicosa come lui… quando gli avrò preso tutto quel che posso me lo lascerò alle spalle."  
Il giovane gli pizzicò i capezzoli e lo guardò, scettico.  
"Vuoi forse farmi credere che non ti diverti a sbattertelo?"  
 Disse, con la bocca storta da una piega a metà tra il sarcastico e l’amareggiato.  
"Ammetto che ha un bel sederino morbido che si scopa che è un piacere. Ma niente a paragone di te. Con te posso essere me stesso."  
E chinandosi a baciarlo gli infilò una mano nei pantaloni.  
"Dovresti fare l'attore, Dietrich"  
Ansimò Alan, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Chissà, forse, un giorno."  
Ghignò il principe azzurro.  



	2. Capitolo 2

**IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**  
 

Capitolo 2

   
La radiosveglia segnava le tre di notte passate, e lui era esausto, prosciugato. Ogni volta che andavano a letto insieme, Dietrich sembrava divorargli l'anima, spazzare via ogni sua più recondita inibizione, accendendogli fantasie che poi, a mente fredda, riuscivano a farlo arrossire.  
A far arrossire lui! Lui che nella vita aveva provato praticamente tutto, e che non si scandalizzava più per nulla, anzi.  
Nessuno dei suoi amici sapeva fino a che punto fosse insana quella relazione, a parte i due più cari e stretti che avesse, nessuno immaginava di come lui gridasse e gridasse, mentre Dietrich lo possedeva, di come gli piacesse quando lo sottometteva completamente, di come gli piantasse le unghie nella carne, fino a lasciargli i segni, urlandogli di fare più, più forte, più veloce… chiedendogli di fargli male.  
E lui lo accontentava, andando anche oltre le sue richieste, facendolo sanguinare, prendendolo con tanta violenza da fargli salire la lacrime agli occhi, da fargli perdere i sensi, con la coscienza che gli veniva annientata da un dolore che sembrava volerlo rompere a metà. C'erano volte in cui gli sembrava di essere violentato, e il solo immaginare una cosa simile mandava la sua eccitazione alle stelle, lo faceva venire all’istante. L'orgasmo lo lasciava spossato, abbandonato come una bambola di stracci sotto il suo partner, che continuava a spingersi dentro di lui, fissandolo con quegli occhi verdi accesi da una scintilla di sadismo e trionfo, fino a liberarsi a sua volta. E poi ancora lo tormentava, scendendo con il viso tra le sue cosce, leccando via sperma e sangue, lento, languido, quasi dolce, solo per poi mordergli spietatamente una natica, affondando i denti nella sua carne come se ne volesse strappare un pezzo, e lui si eccitava di nuovo, le sue fantasie ricominciavano e il suo bacino cominciava a muoversi da solo.  
"Non sai quanto aspetti di poterti vedere, di potermi sfogare su di te. Ti piace, vero Alan? Nessun altro potrebbe scoparti allo stesso modo e farti godere tanto. Nessuno sa farti urlare come ci riesco io. Solo io posso ridurti così"  
Gli diceva spesso cose del genere, ed erano tutte vere; però quella notte, dopo tutto il piacere mescolato al dolore, dopo le sue mani che lo schiacciavano contro il materasso come una vittima sacrificale, dopo la bocca di lui che lo tormentava, frustrando a lungo il suo desiderio prima di appagarlo... dopo tutto quello, sentiva bisogno di qualcos'altro, di qualcosa mai avuta prima, perché c'era una specie di vuoto che stava minacciando di inghiottirlo, e che gli faceva paura.  
Dietrich aveva gli occhi chiusi, forse dormiva già, ma a lui andava bene lo stesso. Voleva solo sentirlo più vicino, lasciarsi a sua volta andare nel sonno grazie al suo calore, stringendolo per convincersi che fosse davvero suo, che fossero veramente insieme.  
Si inoltrò nella sua parte di materasso e si strusciò contro di lui, intrecciando una gamba alle sue e circondandolo con un braccio.  
Dietrich lo scostò, seccato.  
"Dormo già ogni notte con Julian appiccicato, vuoi lasciarmi in pace almeno tu?"  
Alan si ritirò nella sua parte, avvolgendosi nelle lenzuola.  
"Come vuoi. Scusami."  
Mormorò, suonando indifferente, e mentre chiudeva gli occhi il vuoto dentro di lui si spalancava del tutto.

***

La luce del tardo mattino che entrava dalle grandi finestre era quasi abbagliante, e tiepida; restare dietro ai vetri a crogiolarsi pigri in quel calore aveva qualcosa di paradisiaco; ma in quel momento Alan non ci stava badando troppo, mentre cercava qualcosa che era sicuro di aver lasciato sul pavimento la sera precedente.  
"Dietrich, hai visto i miei vestiti?"  
"Li ho messi in lavatrice. Avevano troppo odore di fumo, sai che lo odio."  
Rispose l'altro, in piedi davanti allo specchio con un asciugamano intorno alla vita, mentre riavviava i folti capelli chiari, sistemandoli in modo che esaltassero i tratti ingannevolmente gentili del suo viso.  
"Che? Ma non avevo altro con me! Ed ora cosa dovrei indossare?"  
L'altro gli andò vicino, e sorridendogli attorcigliò una delle sue ciocche blu all'indice.  
"Niente."  
"N-niente?"  
Le dita di Dietrich gli scivolarono lungo la guancia, scendendo sul collo, sul petto, girando intorno a un suo capezzolo.  
"Perché preoccuparti di indossare qualcosa, quando sai benissimo che non resterai vestito molto a lungo? Hai un bel corpo, mi piace guardarti... e al solo pensiero dell'averti in giro nudo per la casa per tutta la settimana... inizio a ragionare con qualcosa che non è la testa."  
Si avventò sulla sua bocca, spingendolo contro il muro e stringendogli una mano sul collo, sentendo sotto le dita il battito veloce del cuore di Alan, immaginando il sangue rosso, caldo, vitale che gli scorreva nelle vene.  
Che fantastico compagno di letto era per lui quel ragazzo dei capelli blu, che liberatoria boccata d'ossigeno non dover fingere alcuna dolcezza. La pelle di Julian era intatta, non aveva mai conosciuto nemmeno un piccolo graffio da parte sua, mentre quella di Alan portava tutti i suoi marchi, morsi, graffi e lividi, e per quelli vecchi che svanivano ce n'erano sempre di nuovi a testimoniare che era lui il suo proprietario.

Si staccò dalla sua bocca, e cominciò a spingerlo giù, fino ad averlo in ginocchio davanti a sé: l'asciugamano che portava stretto sui fianchi cadde a suoi piedi senza fare rumore, quando con la mano libera lo slacciò . Alan sapeva quello che doveva fare, e soprattutto sapeva come farlo; come succhiarlo, stringerlo fra le labbra morbide, e intanto carezzarlo con la lingua, prenderlo in bocca, fino in gola. E poi ripetere tutto, ma variando ogni azione, muovendosi ritmicamente, assecondando il bacino di Dietrich che gli si spingeva contro smanioso, prepotente, fino a quando il seme dell'altro non gli invadeva la bocca.

Dietrich ricompensò la sua abilità prendendolo per le braccia e rimettendolo in piedi, guidandolo di nuovo verso il letto e rovesciandovelo sopra, mettendosi su di lui.  
"Subito… non perdere tempo."  
Ansimò Alan, inarcandosi in aspettativa.  
"Un momento."  
Disse l'altro, guardando l'ora sulla radiosveglia e staccandosi da lui. Andò a sedere contro lo schienale del letto.  
"Faccio solo una telefonata. E' l'ora stabilita, sai?"  
E alzò la cornetta.

"Julian! Hai fatto un buon viaggio? … meno male! … anche tu già mi manchi… io? Niente, stavo leggendo. Sartre, saranno dieci volte che lo inizio e lascio perdere. Dovrei stare studiando, in realtà."  
Alan, affascinato, guardava il compagno mentire con quella naturalezza estrema che lui non avrebbe mai posseduto.  
Pur essendo al telefono, pur non avendo il suo ragazzo 'ufficiale' a guardarlo in faccia mentre parlava, il suo viso si era trasformato, addolcito, la voce era più morbida, come una carezza di velluto, persino il sorriso che gli stava sulle labbra era convinto e perfetto benché falso.  
Solo non si era ricordato di adeguare l'espressione dei proprio occhi a quella del resto del viso, e il taglio affilato e freddo del suo sguardo dava all'insieme un aspetto inquietante; come se un dio sbadato avesse creato un capolavoro di delicata bellezza, dimenticandosi però di regalargli un'anima, calore, dei sentimenti autentici.  
Mentre ancora parlava al telefono, Dietrich aveva allungato una mano verso di lui, cominciando a toccarlo, ad esplorarlo e stringerlo… Alan si morse le labbra, cercando di controllare il proprio respiro, e di non emettere alcun suono che svelasse la sua presenza.  
Sentì un gelo improvviso, pensando ancora una volta che Die mentiva troppo bene, e che anche le sue mani sapevano mentire, quando accarezzavano, e le sue labbra erano ugualmente bugiarde.

Il biondo ribadì un'ennesima volta a Julian sentimenti che non provava, e riattaccò il telefono, tornando a dedicare la propria attenzione ad Alan, pronto a farlo urlare ancora, a spazzargli via tutto dalla mente, a cancellargli dalla bocca ogni parola che non fosse il suo nome, a bere le sue lacrime e mangiare il suo cuore; spezzarlo, farlo risorgere e spezzarlo ancora, all'infinito.  
Alan, tagliente ma frangibile come un coccio di vetro, trasparente come acqua, aveva un qualche tipo di strana purezza che non era ancora del tutto stata contaminata dalla realtà della vita e dal disincanto.  
Sempre sincero, Alan… un'anima pura, nonostante tutto.  
"Malgrado le tue ribellioni al mondo e il tuo atteggiamento aggressivo nei confronti di tutti, sei fragile, Alan. Insicuro. O sei così soltanto con me? Sì! E così, vero? È bellissimo avere questo potere su di te."  
Qualcuno accese lo stereo, al piano inferiore; il volume altissimo venne quasi subito smorzato, ma Alan riuscì a cogliere qualche strofa della canzone, e la riconobbe… quasi un avvertimento.  
 _Can't you see he's the heartless_  
Your pain is not love  
He's taking it too far  
Don't you know it is wrong  
E mentre Dietrich lo baciava, sentì ancora quel sentimento di mancanza, di bisogno, ancora più prepotente rispetto alla notte prima. Ora lo comprendeva totalmente: aveva solo bisogno di una frase, una breve frase che nessun amante gli aveva mai detto.  
Nemmeno Die. Nemmeno una volta.  
Quando il giovane interruppe il bacio, lui lo trattenne vicino al suo viso, liberando la domanda che gli bruciava in gola.  
"Mi ami, Dietrich?"  
L'altro lo guardò, sulle sue labbra un sorriso egizio, vago e indecifrabile; gli passò una mano tra i capelli e si chinò a sussurrargli in un orecchio.  
"Vuoi la verità oppure una bugia?"

 

   



	3. Capitolo 3

**  IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO  **

Capitolo 3

   
Il caos dell'aeroporto gli sembrava accogliente, anche se si sentiva addosso il peso di una settimana in compagnia di parenti e conoscenti, la maggior parte dei quali non vedeva da anni e di cui non ricordava nemmeno nomi e facce. Era stato un po’ come stringere la mano, sorridere ipocritamente e chiacchierare con degli sconosciuti, sempre gentile e cortese, ma sentendosi di continuo sull'orlo dell'insofferenza.  
Insomma, sette giorni infernali e lunghissimi.  
Beh, forse non lo sarebbero stati così tanto se non avesse avuto una tale nostalgia di tornare a quella che ormai considerava la sua vera città, la sua vera casa. QuuenCity, Emerald City, Seattle.  
E dalla persona che, al di là dei cancelli, vedendolo, agitò un braccio sorridendo e chiamandolo per nome.

***  
Dietrich era andato a prenderlo; per farlo aveva saltato le lezioni all’università, ed aveva inoltre preso il pomeriggio libero dal suo lavoro part-time per poter restare con lui.  
Julian gli aveva detto per telefono, insistendo, di lasciar perdere, che sarebbe tornato a casa con un taxi, ma Die era stato irremovibile, e non c’era mai verso di far cambiare idea a quel ragazzo quando decideva qualcosa. Un vero testardo all'ennesima potenza.  
Ma in realtà era felice che non avesse voluto dargli retta; se avesse alla fine ceduto e gli avesse detto qualcosa del tipo _Va bene, allora, ci vedremo poi verso sera_ , ci sarebbe rimasto malissimo.

"Perché sorridi?"  
Chiese Dietrich, sbirciandolo con la coda dell’occhio, mentre guidava.  
"Niente, ti guardavo."  
"Uh? Ho qualcosa che non va?"  
"Ma no! Voglio solo compensare i giorni in cui non ho potuto ammirarti."  
"Spero che tu non voglia limitarti alla contemplazione!"

Il guidatore si fermò ad un semaforo rosso e si voltò verso il passeggero, sporgendosi a dargli il bacio di benvenuto che era stato rimandato fino a quel momento.  
A contatto di quella bocca calda, della saliva dolce che si mescolò alla sua, Julian si sciolse e chiuse gli occhi; in quella settimana aveva sognato sia ad occhi aperti che di notte il sapore dei baci di Dietrich. E non solo quello. Sentì una mano di lui avventurarsi tra i suoi capelli lisci color cioccolata, sfiorargli con le dita un orecchio e togliergli gli occhiali con un gesto delicato; Die si staccò solo un istante da lui per agevolare quel movimento, e poi gli tornò vicino, seminando piccoli baci sulle sue labbra, sulle guance, vicino agli occhi; infilando un dito tra due bottoni della sua camicia e disegnando cerchi di brividi sulla sua pelle; poi sbottonò e infilò una mano dentro l’indumento, ghermendo la sua carne con una carezza possessiva.

"Sbrighiamoci ad arrivare a casa."  
Mormorò Julian, avvertendo la reazione inequivocabile del proprio corpo.  
"I prossimi semafori li salto."  
Promise il suo amante, sfiorandolo con il proprio respiro; Julian stava per cercare ancora la sua bocca quando il suono spazientito dei clacson dietro di loro li costrinsero a dividersi e a rimettere velocemente la macchina in moto, ridendo.

"Allora" - chiese Dietrich sistemando lo specchietto retrovisore - "Sei riuscito a prendere il bouquet?"  
"Quella è una cosa che fanno le ragazze!"  
Rise Julian, riallacciandosi la camicia e figurandosi con un brivido la visione di se stesso che si gettava nella mischia per afferrare un mazzo di fiori.  
"Possono farlo solo loro? Che ne è della parità dei sessi?”  
"In compenso sono scivolato sul riso gettato agli sposi e per poco non mi sono rotto una gamba."  
"Possibile che non possa lasciarti da solo qualche giorno che tu già ne combini una?"  
Usò un tono paternalistico e Julian gli fece una smorfia indispettita.  
Sì... senza dubbio ora si sentiva a casa, e felice di esserci.  
"Niente fiori, dunque… Peccato." - commentò Dietrich, pensieroso - "Scusa, potresti prendermi gli occhiali da sole nel vano portaoggetti?"  
"Okay."

Non appena aprì lo sportello, le sue narici vennero solleticate da un profumo intenso e dolce, fresco e…. carezzevole, era il termine giusto, anche se improprio. In un istante il suo aroma aveva riempito l'abitacolo. Un solo fiore era capace di tanto?  
Allungò una mano verso la rosa bianca, sfumata di carminio; i petali erano come velluto, delicati ma carnosi, ed ancora umidi.  
Julian tornò a rivolgere gli  occhi, stupiti, sul suo ragazzo.

"Rossa mi sembrava un po' troppo scontata. Spero che ti piaccia lo stesso."  
Spiegò lui, con un vago sorriso, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada.  
Julian si portò il fiore al viso, e aspirò la sua fragranza.  
Una sola rosa… un solo piccolo, inaspettato pensiero, ma importante. Ed anche lui si sentiva importante, in quel momento, e amato.  
"Certe volte non so proprio come risponderti."  
" _Mio signore, ogni suo desiderio è un ordine_ andrebbe bene."  
"È un bel prezzo, per una rosa. Ma se mi porti in fretta a casa potrei fare del mio meglio..."  
Die sterzò, e schiacciando a fondo il pedale superò l’auto che li precedeva.

***

 "Ci facciamo una doccia?"  
Julian, steso di traverso sul letto, teneva la testa sullo stomaco. Le lenzuola e il plaid leggero erano finiti per terra, in un disordinato monticello di stoffa colorata, e la rosa aveva trovato posto sul comodino, dentro ad una ex-bottiglia di birra riempita d’acqua.  
"Molto volentieri… chissà perché le docce che facciamo insieme finiscono sempre con il durare più di un’ora, mh?."  
"Per colpa tua, ovvio."  
Julian si tirò su e sedette a cavalcioni di Dietrich, stringendogli la gambe sui fianchi.  
"Mia? Mi perdoni, allora, per dilapidare così irresponsabilmente le risorse idriche del pianeta?"  
"Il perdono – spiegò mellifluo il ragazzo, abbassando il viso verso quello del suo compagno – è una cosa che bisogna guadagnarsi."  
"Vieni qui."

Disse Die, afferrandogli la testa e tirandolo con forza a sé.

Julian… così tanta fiducia in lui, totale abbandono e confidenza. Era facile dargli sempre ciò che voleva, prevedere quello che l'avrebbe commosso e ciò che gli avrebbe fatto più piacere. Come un giochetto in cui, una volta capito il trucco, vincere diventa anche troppo facile.  
 In quel momento il suo cellulare squillò; il trillo acuto disturbò l’atmosfera, ma il biondo non ci fece caso, e continuò la meticolosa esplorazione della bocca di Julian.  
Chiunque fosse, si sarebbe stancato.  
Su quell’ultimo pensiero si sbagliava; il telefono continuò imperterrito a trillare, fino a quando lui, irritato, pose fine al bacio si sporse per rispondere all’apparecchio.

Vedendo la sua espressione un po’ seccata nel leggere sul display il nome della persona che lo stava chiamando, Julian si chiese chi potesse essere.  
"Scusami un momento, per favore."  
Gli disse Dietrich, alzandosi ed uscendo dalla loro camera.  
"Ti avevo detto di non chiamarmi, oggi."  
"Lo so… ma devo parlarti. Non possiamo vederci ora, solo un momento?’"  
"Non ho tempo e ho altro da fare, Alan."  
"Ci metteremo un attimo. Sono proprio qua sotto."  
"Che cosa?! Sai che non voglio che capiti da queste parti quando c’è Julian!"  
"Andrò via subito, ma tu trova una scusa per scendere cinque minuti."

Alan sentì qualche istante di silenzio dall’altra parte della cornetta, e quasi temette che gli sarebbe stato attaccato il telefono in faccia.  
Non sarebbe nemmeno stata la prima volta che succedeva.  
"Aspettami."  
Disse invece Dietrich, alla fine, e chiuse la chiamata. Infilò un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica ed una maglietta che aveva lasciato nello spogliatoio del bagno e si passò velocemente un pettine inumidito tra i capelli; non aveva proprio voglia di muoversi,  non sapeva nemmeno lui perché stesse dando retta alla richiesta di Alan.  
Forse solo perché quel ragazzo lo faceva divertire.  
Si affacciò alla stanza da letto abbozzando un sorriso impacciato;  
"C’è qui sotto una mia compagna di corso a cui avevo promesso degli appunti oggi... me n’ero proprio dimenticato, e le servono con urgenza. Torno subito, comincia a far scorrere l’acqua, intanto!"

***  
"Insomma, cosa c'è? Che è successo di tanto fondamentale da ieri sera ad ora da dovermi vedere con tanta urgenza."  
Esordì, appena arrivato all'atrio dove l'altro lo stava aspettando.  
"C'è che io ci ho pensato, Dietrich,e… e basta così."  
"Basta cosa, Alan?"  
Il ragazzo si leccò le labbra che, secche, gli bruciavano terribilmente.  
Ancora non sapeva spiegarsi dove avesse trovato il coraggio, e nemmeno sapeva se ne avrebbe avuto abbastanza per andare fino in fondo.  
"Basta con questa situazione insensata. Vorrei che io e te stessimo davvero insieme. Come una volta, prima che arrivasse Julian, altrimenti…"  
"Io e te non siamo mai _stati assieme_. Siamo sempre e solo _andati a letto assieme_. Credevo che la cosa fosse chiara fin dall'inizio, e mi è sembrato che fossi d'accordo anche tu, o sbaglio?"  
"Hai ragione, ma…”  
"Ed ora vorresti una vera relazione? Altrimenti cosa? Mi lasceresti?"

Alan voltò la testa, muovendola in quello che sembrava l'aborto di un cenno affermativo, e strinse i pugni lungo le gambe.  
"Ti lascerei."  
"Credi davvero che ti permetterei di farlo?"  
Incalzò Die, sfiorandolo con una fredda carezza.  
Alan mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile in risposta.  
"Prego?"  
"Mi fa rabbia il pensiero che… che ti porti a letto quel tipo! Prima potevo tollerarlo, pensavo che sarebbe durato poco, che ti limitassi alla scommessa e volessi solo divertirti e sfruttarlo, ma ora sono sei mesi! Sei mesi, Dietrich! Quanto tempo hai intenzione di farlo durare ancora, questo gioco?"  
"Vorresti forse che scegliessi tra te e lui?"  
Chiese suadente il biondo, facendoglisi più vicino.  
"Farei qualsiasi cosa per separarvi."  
 Due dita lunghe e pallide gli vennero premute con forza sulle labbra.  
"Tu invece te ne starai buono buono senza fare niente" - scesero, graffiandogli il mento con unghie lunghe e curate - "Non ti intrometterai tra me e Julian. Non ho ancora finito con lui."  
"Allora presumo…" - Alan parlò a fatica, mentre l'indice di Dietrich, tornato sulla sua bocca, tormentava con un'unghia il suo labbro inferiore, fino a che una gocciolina di sangue non lo colorò di scarlatto - "Presumo che non ti dispiacerebbe se anche io mi trovassi qualcun altro per --"  
"Ti consiglio proprio di non provarci, non apprezzerei l’idea."

Lo interruppe aspro Dietrich; lo afferrò per i sottili capelli della nuca, tirandogli la testa indietro con tanta forza da strappargli un lamento stupito.

 

"Hai capito?"

Gli sibilò, prima di baciarlo senza l’ombra di alcun affetto, tirannicamente.  
Sì, ecco cos’era, un tiranno… lo era stato sin dal loro primo incontro.  
Possessivo.  
Geloso.  
Poteva illudersi che quello fosse il suo modo malato, complicato, di amare?  
Crederlo gli piaceva, anche se in fondo sapeva benissimo che in realtà quello di Dietrich era solo desiderio di dominio, ed egoismo. Se lui avesse fatto sesso con qualcun altro l’avrebbe considerato soltanto un’offesa, un affronto al suo onore, non certo una ferita ai suoi sentimenti.  
Sentimenti… se la sua bocca non fosse stata invasa dalla lingua di Dietrich che lottava con la sua, si sarebbe messo a ridere.  
 Il bacio si interruppe all'improvviso com’era iniziato, lasciandolo ad ansimare a bocca aperta.  
Dietrich lo guardava con gli occhi verdi socchiusi; sulle labbra aveva una lieve traccia del suo sangue, un piccolo fiore rosso e salato, che cancellò con un gesto veloce della lingua.  
"Ogni parte di te ha un buon sapore, Alan. Tornatene a casa, adesso; ti chiamerò io, quando sarà il momento."

***  
Alan rimase a guardarlo mentre gli voltava le spalle e si allontanava, sparendo poi nell’ascensore senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo.  
Tornare a casa, già.  
Fare finta di niente, come sempre.  
Uscì dal palazzo e cominciò ad allontanarsi a piedi, per fermarsi dopo qualche passo, e guardare in alto, verso le finestre dell’appartamento all’ultimo piano.  
Un giuramento: li avrebbe separati.  
Avrebbe interrotto il gioco.  
Perché forse una speranza l’aveva, di fare innamorare Dietrich. O almeno di averlo solo per sé.  
Perché nessuno poteva davvero essere così freddo.  
Perché era colui che lo aveva strappato ad una droga e ne era diventato il sostituto.  
Perché lui era di Dietrich, ma Dietrich non era suo, e quello non era giusto.  
"Solo un po’ di pazienza, e avrò la mia occasione. Divertiti finché puoi, Julian."  
Disse, ad alta voce.  
   
   
   



	4. Capitolo 4

** Ecco, di qui la storia entra nel vivo, i capitoli si allungano, i personaggi si fanno conoscere veramente... e compaiono finalmente tutti, all'appello ne mancavano due :-) **

****

 

** IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO  **

Capitolo 4  
   
   
Sarà stato un quarto d'ora buono che esaminava i due vecchi vinili, frustrato dal  dubbio e incapace di decidersi. Al di sotto della busta di plastica trasparente le copertine lo guardavano, invitanti e anche con l'aria di prenderlo un po' in giro. Come dicessero:  
   
 Così impari ad uscire con pochi soldi in tasca e soprattutto senza carte di credito. >  
   
Sospirò, coccolandoli e leggendo i titoli delle canzoni per l'ennesima volta, come a voler ritardare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto posarli dove li aveva trovati.  
   
 "Ti consiglio _Secret Treaties_. È un capolavoro."  
   
Julian sobbalzò a quella voce, che aveva in sé qualcosa del velluto e della ruggine. Alzò gli occhi e lo sconosciuto parlò ancora.  
   
 "In _Mirrors_ invece si sono prostituiti al commerciale, e si sente."  
   
Decretò, passandosi una mano pallida tra capelli tinti di un colore impossibile in natura.  
   
 "Sì, hai ragione - rispose con un sorriso -  è quasi pop. Ma sono lo stesso uno dei miei gruppi preferiti, e questi LP sono _autografati_!  
   
Originali degli anni '70, ottime condizioni e con le firme di tutti i componenti del gruppo….. un sogno! E con un prezzo adeguato.  
Confidava nella comprensione di quel ragazzo vestito con pantaloni di pelle e una vecchia ed attillata t-shirt dei _Dead Can Dance_ ; all'apparenza sembrava uno capace di rovistare tra pile di dischi per ore, a par suo, per trovare qualche pezzo interessante.  
   
 "Sei un collezionista?"  
 "Beh... diciamo di sì. Non molto esperto, confesso."  
 "E  non te li puoi permettere tutti e due?"  
 "Potrei, ma sono senza soldi in questo momento."  
Confessò imbarazzato. In effetti era in tenuta da joggin, di un celeste assurdamente inadatto al luogo, e con sé aveva solo le chiavi di casa e il lettore mp3.  
 "Non credo ci sia problema a metterteli da parte. Dai qua, e ripassa."  
 "Domani va bene?"  
 "E' giorno di chiusura. Dopodomani."  
   
Grato gli porse i dischi e lo seguì al bancone della cassa.  
   
 "Ma allora questo posto è tuo?"  
 "Nah. Ma sono amico di quella bestia del padrone, che vedi laggiù, quindi posso fare quello che voglio."  
 "Fottiti, bello."  
Fece qualcuno da un angolo della stanza.  
 "Taci e muovi il culo, invece di far lavorare me."  
   
Appollaiato su uno sgabello vicino al muro il proprietario sembrava un grande ed elegante corvo, con lunghi capelli neri e lisci che gli coprivano le spalle e metà schiena. Leggeva una rivista letteraria, tenendo una bottiglia di birra a portata di mano e non sembrava molto interessato a quel che capitava nel negozio. Alan era convinto che se si fosse messo fuori dalla porta a regalare cd ai passanti quello non avrebbe fatto una piega.  
Scrollò le spalle e sistemò i vinili su uno degli scaffali inferiori dietro il banco.  
   
 "Che nome metto?"  
 "Julian. Però non posso lasciare un acconto."  
 "E' okay così."  
Rispose l'altro ragazzo, contrassegnando i dischi con un post it.  
 "Ti ringrazio davvero! Allora passo dopodomani."  
 "Figurati. Ci vediamo."  
   
Alan continuò a stirare il suo sorriso, in risposta a quello del cliente, per ancora qualche secondo dopo che la porta si fu chiusa. E in fondo si trattava di un sorriso sincero, a modo suo.  
Era da un mese che pensava a come avvicinare quel tipo in un modo che fosse naturale, senza trovare la soluzione ideale. Avevano stili di vita troppo diversi, e  frequentazioni incompatibili. Julian era un bravo ragazzo dalla faccia schietta che frequentava  la Washington University e che usciva in compagnia di ricchi figli di papà, conservatori e vacui, tutti abituati a vedere il mondo attraverso la nebbia dorata dei loro soldi. Spendeva in negozi fuori dalla sua portata, e in locali in cui lui sarebbe entrato  solo per appiccare il fuoco, sperabilmente arrostendo nel contempo qualche decina di inutili e boriosi capitalisti. E soprattutto doveva trovare un modo che fosse anonimo, in maniera che Julian non andasse ignaro, felice e contento da Dietrich a raccontargli di essere stato abbordato un tipo dall'aria vampiresca e i capelli blu. In quel modo invece, anche se avesse detto qualcosa, anche Die avrebbe dovuto ammettere che si  trattava di un caso, e non si sarebbe insospettito. Forse.  
Già, perché Julian gli dava l'idea di essere il tipo che deve assillare il prossimo con la cronaca delle sue giornate.  
   
Per questo gli era quasi preso un colpo, vedendolo entrare: un negozio di dischi e strumenti, specializzato in metal e gothic era proprio l'ultimo posto in cui credeva di incontrarlo. Vederlo poi avvicinarsi alla sezione dell'usato lo aveva portato a domandarsi se stesse vivendo in realtà una sorta di flashback da lsd. Invece gli dei per una volta gli avevano accordato simpatia. Sogghignò, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato facile, da quel momento in avanti; già sapeva di avere attirato la sua simpatia. Irretire un'anima tanto fiduciosa era un gioco da ragazzi, bastava mostrarsi amichevoli.  
   
 "Però ascolta i Blue Oyster Cult, e questo fa di lui un essere non del tutto inutile."  
Commentò ad alta voce, inserendo un loro cd nel lettore e canticchiando sottovoce insieme al solista,  
   
          
         _I choose to steal what you choose to show_  
 _And you know I will not apologize_  
 _You're mine for the taking_  
 _I'm making a career of evil_  
 _I'm making a career of evil_  
   
e intanto suonava un'immaginaria chitarra, più di buon umore di quanto non si sentisse da tempo.  
 "Hai un'aria un po' troppo compiaciuta, Alan. Che hai in mente?"  
 "Proprio niente, perché?"  
   
Chinò la testa di lato, per poter leggere il titolo della rivista che l'altro stava leggendo, e la riconobbe. Alzò un sopracciglio e gli sottrasse la bottiglia di birra, buttandone giù una sorsata.  
   
 "Hanno pubblicato un altro dei suoi racconti?"  
 "Già."  
 "E com'è?"  
 "Inquietante."  
 "Non riesci proprio a lasciarlo perdere, vero?"  
Nel suo commento c'erano simpatia e una punta di derisione, come se provasse pena per un amico che si intestardiva su un sogno impossibile. Un amico per cui si nutre una sorta di dolcezza, ed al tempo stesso ci si domanda con superiorità quando mai aprirà gli occhi.  
   
Finalmente quello abbassò il giornale e lo guardò, l'irritazione tradita solo da una sottile linea verticale che si era disegnata tra le sopracciglia.  
 "Non ti riguarda."  
 "Ehi, non prendertela. Non intendevo provocarti."  
 "Con te non si sa mai."  
 "Ma finiscila. - sospirò, e si accese una sigaretta - Stasera suono al Diadokon, se hai voglia fatti vivo. Magari porta anche Damien."  
   
Aidan non diede una risposta. Guardò l’amico allontanarsi, poi tornò al racconto che aveva ormai quasi concluso. Si sentiva stordito dalla prosa barocca, inghiottito dall'amarezza ironica di ogni riga, inorridito dalla parabola che intuiva dietro quelle parole.  
   
Parlavi di te? Quali sono i fiori bianchi che hai cresciuto con il tuo sangue? E anche tu intendi farti divorare da loro?>  
   
Finì di leggere e non riuscì a capire le sensazioni che gli si erano appiccicate addosso, a parte una paranoica preoccupazione. Non sapeva come considerare certe frasi quando esse provenivano da un tizio che in passato aveva tentato il suicidio due volte. In entrambi i casi era stato lui a trovarlo, a prenderlo per i capelli prima che la sua anima spinosa andasse per sempre alla deriva, e a scaricargli addosso un oceano di risentimento non appena quello era stato abbastanza in forze per fronteggiare l'ondata. Era stato lui a portarsi addosso il peso, il segreto di quei gesti, senza ricevere mai una spiegazione per essi… senza mai potersi sfogare con qualcuno, perché Damien gli aveva imposto di tacere, e lo sguardo che gli aveva piantato negli occhi avrebbe fatto sentire a disagio il demonio. Quello sguardo poi glielo aveva lanciato spesso, come se lo accusasse di essere al corrente di qualcosa di troppo privato, o gli desse la colpa dell'essere ancora vivo. Erano passati anni da allora e Damien sembrava aver messo da parte i pensieri autodistruttivi, almeno quelli così drastici, ma lui non poteva fare a meno di conservare un po' d'apprensione, e di osservarlo sempre per capire se qualche crisi fosse in arrivo.  
   
Ma ora non tenterebbe più nulla del genere, lo so. Ora è salvo. Salvo, e non per merito mio. >  
   
Decise di chiudere il negozio per il resto della giornata e se ne andò.  
   
   
~°~°~°  
   
Ruotò il collo indolenzito, si levo gli occhiali da lettura, massaggiando il ponte del naso, e mollò sulla scrivania i compiti da correggere, rimandandoli a dopo una fumata consolatoria e magari anche un tazzone di caffè forte, di quello che a lui piaceva tanto e che i suoi amici definivano simpaticamente ‘catrame’.  
 Si arrotolò una sigaretta, sottile e senza filtro, con movimenti che ormai avrebbe potuto compiere a occhi chiusi, e l'accese con soddisfazione, sentendosi già meglio.  Il tabacco oppiato era l'unico vero vizio nel quale indugiava. Non aveva mai toccato nulla di più pesante e poteva benissimo fare a meno dell'alcol, ma non di quelle, anche se da quando viveva con Fabian le aveva diminuite in modo drastico. Si limitava a fumarle quando lui non era nei paraggi, ed in quel momento stava dormendo beato nel grande letto matrimoniale, come aveva constato una mezz'ora prima, quando era andato a controllare e lo aveva riposizionato nel letto, dal quale stava rischiando di cadere. Era già successo un paio di notti, in realtà, che capitolasse di sotto… ma Fabian non si era nemmeno svegliato: aveva solo borbottato qualcosa nel sonno. Pazzesco.  
   
Si sentiva strano ora che la fine del suo periodo di supplenza di avvicinava. Era convinto che quella dell'insegnamento fosse una delle più nobili professioni esistenti, e che riservasse grandi soddisfazioni ai suoi sacerdoti, ma lui non si era mai sentito tagliato per quel mestiere. Richiedeva troppo contatto umano, per i suoi gusti; lo aveva considerato una soluzione temporanea, poiché per quanto pagassero bene i suoi racconti, quelle entrate non erano abbastanza regolari per costituire una base affidabile. La sua classe aveva migliorato il rendimento, da quando l'aveva presa in carico, e i ragazzi dimostravano simpatia, rispetto nei suoi confronti, quindi forse dopotutto un minimo di attitudine l'aveva. E questo non se lo aspettava.  
   
Sapeva di piacere ai suoi studenti. Perché era giovane, bello e sembrava uscito da un numero di _Sandman_ , perché non stava mai dietro quella che era vista come la barriera tra i ragazzi e gli insegnanti. Lui sedeva _sulla_ cattedra, a gambe incrociate, o sui banchi, e aveva un atteggiamento indolente, a volte canzonatorio, ma quando iniziava a spiegare la sua personalità era soverchiante. In verità erano gli altri insegnanti a girare al largo da lui, e gli erano giunti tali pettegolezzi sul suo conto da farlo ridere. A dar retta ad essi, lui in realtà gestiva un postribolo, era un satanista, per di più in cura da uno psichiatra per un disagio non ben identificato e girava con uno stiletto d'argento nascosto negli stivali. Con ogni probabilità lo stiletto era d'argento nell'eventualità che un licantropo si fosse fatto  vivo durante una messa nera.  
 Ne usciva fuori un'immagine piuttosto pittoresca, e lui era sempre curioso di saperne di nuove sul proprio conto, o di dare di propria iniziativa freschi spunti ai pettegolezzi, per vedere cosa ne sarebbe nato.  
   
Era a più di metà sigaretta quando bussarono alla porta, e non ricordava di aspettare qualcuno. Talvolta dava qualche lezione supplementare ai ragazzi, gratis, ovvio, ma non era quello il giorno designato. Non è che avesse granché voglia di vedere un altro essere umano, e pensò di rimanersene zitto ed attendere che lo scocciatore si levasse dai piedi. Quello invece si produsse in una bussata più decisa, preludio a una sonora scampanellata, che gli fece decidere di aprire, se non altro per evitare di svegliare il bell'addormentato.  
   
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
   
Damien gli socchiuse appena la porta, non disse una parola e se ne tornò in cucina, lasciandolo libero di entrare, e quella era l'accoglienza che Aidan si aspettava. Non c'era ostilità dietro al silenzio e all'apparente indifferenza, quello era spesso il suo modo di fare, anche con gli amici, quasi pensasse _'mi stai seccando, ma nella mia incommensurabile magnanimità ti dedicherò un po' del mio prezioso tempo_ '.  
   
In realtà non intendeva nulla del genere… non sempre, almeno, ma ciò era sufficiente a mettere a disagio i veri scocciatori e tenerli alla larga. Quel tipo aveva uno straordinario talento nel far sentire la gente come indesiderata.  
Aidan però sapeva che nel suo caso la cosa aveva il significato 'fa' come se fossi a casa tua'. E in fondo casa sua vera e propria si trovava solo due piani più sotto.  
   
 "Ho appena fatto del caffè, ne vuoi?"  
Gli fece Damien, senza salutare, versandone una seconda tazza.  
 "Non voglio morire _'così'_ giovane."  
 "Nemmeno conducessi un'esistenza degna di nota."  
 "Mi compiaccio della mia inutilità, d'accordo?"  
   
L'altro sorrise, con una punta di divertita perfidia, alla stoica sopportazione del compagno. Lungi da lui ammetterlo con il diretto interessato, ma probabilmente Aidan era il suo migliore amico, nonostante gli avesse salvato la vita.  
   
 “Con quale scusa ti presenti questa volta?”  
 “Invito da parte di Alan al Diadokon stasera.”  
 “Potevi telefonarmi invece di venire a seccare. E poi non dovresti essere in negozio?”  
 “Quanto non ti sopporto.”  
   
Qualsiasi cosa stesse per ribattere Damien, a proposito della reciproca sopportazione e del probabile masochismo di entrambi, non lo fece: quando vide cos’era la rivista che Aidan teneva arrotolata in una mano la sua attenzione fu del tutto assorbita.  
   
 “Dammi quell’orrore, che lo brucio.”  
  Ordinò, senza ottenere obbedienza.  
 “A me è piaciuto.”  
 “Tu sei poco affidabile.”  
 “Tu piantala di dire stronzate.”  
 “Io dovrei piantarla di mandare racconti a riviste che accettano schifezze come quest'ultima che mi hanno pubblicato. Ci rimette la mia reputazione.”  
 “Perché devi essere così critico? Si sente che era un racconto ispirato.”  
 “Già. Ispirato dalla rata della macchina da pagare.”  
   
Distratto dalla discussione Aidan agì sovrappensiero e si rese conto d’aver mandato giù un sorso di caffè solo quando ormai era troppo tardi.  
 "Cristo, che schifo!"  
 Cercò salvezza aprendo il frigo e buttando giù una sorsata di Du Demon, che gli lasciò in bocca un retrogusto dolciastro.  
 "Se ti dico che l'ho trovato un buon pezzo puoi credermi, o non tieni in considerazione il mio giudizio?"  
 "A essere sincero, Aidan, i tuoi giudizi sono quelli di cui meno mi fido al mondo. Cerco di non dare peso al parere di qualcuno che potrebbe stare usando la lusinga per venire a letto con me."  
 "Stronzo. E stavolta dico sul serio. Se pensi davvero questo non hai capito un cazzo."  
   
Sembrava offeso davvero, ora, persino addolorato, ma Damien non era pentito di ciò che aveva detto. Forse al massimo delle parole scelte. I sentimenti di Aidan erano troppo forti per renderlo obiettivo, ecco tutto. Quindi non gli avrebbe chiesto scusa, che poi era una cosa che certo l’altro non si aspettava da lui: in diciotto anni di conoscenza non lo aveva mai fatto, nemmeno quando avrebbe dovuto. O almeno non lo aveva mai fatto in maniera convenzionale.  
   
Aidan voltò il viso per evitare di guardarlo in faccia. Che fosse capace di ferire le persone senza pensarci un attimo lo sapeva bene e non ci faceva caso, ma quell'ultima battuta l'aveva trovata pesante, troppo. Insensibile e derisoria. Poteva prendersi gioco di tutto quello che voleva, mandarlo al diavolo quando desiderava stare da solo e coprirlo di miserie se aveva voglia di sfogarsi, ma non farsi beffe dei suoi sentimenti o metterne in dubbio la sincerità.  
Mentre guardava altrove non poté accorgersi dell'altro che gli si avvicinava, con l’aria distrattamente languida che era in lui  spontanea.  
Inspirò dalla sigaretta ormai quasi finita e si riempì i polmoni;  gli prese il mento tra le dita, facendolo voltare e aprendogli la bocca, con tocco leggero. Sorpreso, Aidan non reagì, lo guardò ad occhi spalancati, increduli.  
   
Damien avvicinò le labbra alle sue, tanto da sfiorarle. Sentì il suo amico dai lunghi capelli neri irrigidirsi al punto da tremare, e alzare un braccio per cingergli la vita, ma esitare lasciandolo ricadere quasi subito, dopo averlo appena carezzato, consapevole che non voleva essere toccato.  Percepiva l'emozione e la frustrazione come fossero musiche discordanti, suonate insieme ad un ritmo forsennato. Sapeva di essere crudele nel provocarlo in quel modo, ma la tentazione era troppo forte, e osservare le sue reazioni troppo soddisfacente. Gli piaceva poter esercitare tanto potere su una persona con un così piccolo gesto. Gli soffiò il caldo fumo inebriante nella bocca, lento, fissandolo negli occhi, sfidandolo a fare qualcosa. Quando si staccò da lui, buttando quel che rimaneva della sigaretta nel lavandino, Aidan era ancora impietrito, con il respiro che s'era fatto più corto e veloce. Se almeno avesse provato solo attrazione fisica nei confronti di Damien le cose sarebbero state più facili, ne era certo. Invece lo amava, merda.  
   
 "Ti piace tormentarmi, vero?"  
 "E' moderatamente divertente."  
Divertente, pensò Aidan. Come quando al locale lasciava che le ragazze gli si sedessero sulle ginocchia e gli passassero le dita tra i capelli e sul petto. A lui si seccava la gola per la gelosia, e quel bastardo faceva spallucce, dicendo che gli piaceva il tocco delle mani femminili, per le loro unghie lunghe e laccate.  
 "Dovrei smetterla di venire qui a rendermi ridicolo."  
   
   
 "Non ho mai pensato che tu sia ridicolo. O non perderei il mio tempo con te."  
   
 __  
Aggiunse, ma solo nei propri pensieri.  
   
Intanto la porta si socchiuse e ne fece capolino una testa bionda e arruffata. Fabian entrò, appena sveglio, soffocando uno sbadiglio, e rimase sulla soglia per qualche istante a guardare i due. Sorrise e salutò Aidan, ma si diresse  subito ad abbracciare Damien, che era sempre il primo, infallibile, catalizzatore di tutta la sua attenzione.  
Fabian, con i capelli biondi, la pelle bianca e sottile e gli occhi azzurro intenso, dalle iridi orlate di un blu scuro che sfumava verso l'interno. A guardarlo sembrava la copia ridotta di Damien… Aidan non esitava a credere che quando i tratti infantili del suo viso di cinque anni avessero passato l'adolescenza, ne avrebbero assunto le stesse caratteristiche androgine. Il bambino si attaccò alla camicia del giovane perché si abbassasse, e potergli così stampare un bacio sulla guancia.  
   
 "Ho sognato - raccontò - una signora giovane con i capelli rossi che mi portava al parco… era la mamma, forse?"  
 "Tua madre non aveva i capelli rossi. Ed eri troppo piccolo, non la puoi ricordare."  
 "Non gli parli proprio mai di Christine?"    
Si intromise Aidan.  
 "Non era una donna che valga la pena commemorare."  
Rispose secco Damien, carezzando però con dolcezza la testa del bambino.  
 "Ma era pur sempre sua madre!"  
 "E questo dovrebbe essere un motivo sufficiente? Io voglio che la dimentichi."  
 Proseguendo con quel discorso avrebbero finito con il litigare, era già capitato, e di comune e silente accordo lasciarono cadere l'argomento. In fondo, si disse Aidan, Fabian stava crescendo bene, era felice ed intelligente… e Damien lo adorava, era evidente in ogni gesto, in ogni parola che riservava al piccolo. L'amore urlava in ogni sguardo che posava su di lui.  
Il motivo per cui ora viveva, e per cui avrebbe continuato a farlo senza farsi più affascinare dalla morte oltre il limite, l'avrebbe forse attesa a braccia aperte ma senza più andarla a cercare,  era qual bambino e niente altro. Non poteva illudersi di avere un peso paragonabile anche solo alla lontana nell'esistenza di Damien, e un po' ne era geloso, in fondo... perché se anche il legame del sangue è profondo, quel bimbo era al mondo solo da pochi anni, mentre lui era al fianco del suo amico da un tempo molto più lungo. Ma anche lui voleva molto bene al cucciolo, e si sentiva meschino dopo simili pensieri.  
   
 "Beh, me ne vado - annunciò, spento - se ti va ci vediamo più tardi al locale."  
   
 "Ehi."  
Lo chiamò l'altro, un attimo dopo.  
 "Fermati qui fino a stasera. Dopo ci andiamo insieme."  
"Ne sei certo, o tra un quarto d'ora mi butterai fuori a pedate?"  
 "Devo finire il mio lavoro, adesso. Intanto puoi andare in camera di Fabian, così ti fa sentire che sta imparando a suonare la tastiera."  
   
Il visetto ancora sonnacchioso del bambino si vivacizzò di colpo. Rise e corse da Aidan, prendendogli una mano e trascinandolo per il corridoio, cominciando a raccontargli con entusiasmo di quel nuovo, bellissimo gioco.  
   
 "Mi sta insegnando Alan! È bravissimo, conosce un sacco di canzoni, sai?"  
   
Non oppose resistenza e si lasciò condurre, ma si voltò a lanciare un'occhiata interrogativa a Damien, e vide che li osservava sorridendo, in un modo così gentile e benevolo, inaspettato e inconsueto, che un improvviso calore si irradiò dal suo cuore, scaldandogli il sangue fin nella più piccola e nascosta vena. Pensò quel bel sorriso come dedicato solo al piccolo, e provò una quieta malinconia.  
Non immaginò la semplice verità: che era per tutti e due.  
   
   
~°~°~°  
   
Julian trovò Dietrich alla scrivania, addormentato sui libri. Si avvicinò cercando di non fare rumore e gli fece una carezza tra i capelli. Non era certo la posizione più comoda per riposare, quella. Forse avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo e costringerlo a infilarsi nel letto, ma temeva che se l'avesse destato si sarebbe rimesso subito a studiare, accumulando ancora stanchezza su stanchezza.  
Die avrebbe avuto risultati eccellenti anche impegnandosi di meno, prendendo le cose con più tranquillità, ma non c'era modo di convincerlo a rallentare il ritmo. Frequentare l'università grazie alle borse di studio era per lui un'enorme responsabilità: _doveva_ continuare ad essere il migliore, volente o nolente.  Così almeno diceva, ma Julian era convinto che in qualsiasi caso avrebbe desiderato emergere, mettersi in luce: certe persone hanno la competizione nel sangue. Senza alcun dubbio era destinato ad una carriera brillante, in un famoso studio legale. Sarebbe diventato importante, e con le sue sole forze.  
Non come lui, che arrancava svogliato, e che anche nel peggiore dei casi aveva le spalle coperte dalla ricchezza di suo padre. Sapeva di essere debole, e terrorizzato all'idea di iniziare ad affrontare il mondo e le responsabilità che prima o poi, inevitabilmente, si sarebbe trovato ad avere.  Poteva guardare Dietrich, e desiderare di essere come lui: maturo, e indipendente. Doveva prenderlo ad esempio, attingere alla sua forza, contare sul suo appoggio, e un giorno sarebbe riuscito ad essergli pari.  
Lo baciò su una tempia e lo lasciò dormire, pensando che al più gli avrebbe fatto poi un massaggio per rilassargli i muscoli così irrigiditi. Si diresse verso il bagno e aprì l'acqua nella vasca, accantonando le riflessioni malinconiche e pensando a cose felici. L'anno accademico quasi al termine. La vacanza che in segreto voleva organizzare per sé e Dietrich. I dischi autografati che lo aspettavano in quel negozio. Quando si immerse, con un sospiro soddisfatto, le sue preoccupazioni gli sembravano già un po’ sbiadite.  



	5. Chapter 5

**IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO  5**  
   


Detestava le notti in cui si sentiva così: inquieto, fragile, rabbioso. E perso.  
  
Aveva solo voglia di silenzio e buio, mentre a occhi sbarrati attendeva il sonno. Sentiva il bisogno di scaricare i sensi, di annullarsi in un limbo che gli permettesse di dimenticare se stesso, gli altri, tutto il mondo che continuava a esserci dietro la porta e che ancora lo avrebbe fagocitato il giorno successivo. Intanto si augurava di addormentarsi presto, e non provare più il tagliente senso di delusione che l'amareggiava. Non si era aspettato che Dietrich andasse ad ascoltarlo, due giorni prima, anche se in fondo aveva continuato testardamente (stupidamente) a sperarlo. D'altra parte non si faceva vivo da più di quarantotto ore nemmeno con una telefonata… si fosse limitato a disertare il locale sarebbe stato un atto di grazia.  
  
 __  
  
Ecco, glielo aveva detto senza mezzi termini. In realtà lui aveva l'impressione che Die non amasse la musica e basta, o almeno che fosse del tutto insensibile ad essa, ma ciò non toglieva che almeno per fargli piacere avrebbe potuto presentarsi, qualche volta, e dimostrare un minimo di interesse, anche fasullo. Aveva del talento, e scriveva belle canzoni, che cantava con una voce particolare e avvolgente, che spesso al primo impatto spiazzava, confondendo le idee… era piacevole, o dava i brividi? Era un cantare da angelo caduto, o meglio, da angelo che, dolorosamente ma di propria volontà, stava abbandonando i cieli… ed era così ammaliante che seguirlo sembrava l'unica scelta possibile.  
Suonare era come respirare, forse ancor più fondamentale. Era un bisogno viscerale. Una capacità innata, sviluppata all'inizio quasi da autodidatta, da quella volta che, bambino, aveva preso la chitarra di suo padre e dopo averne sperimentato i suoni aveva cercato di riprodurre ciò che egli strimpellava, o che sentiva alla radio. E ci era riuscito pressoché del tutto, senza l'aiuto di nessuno; era stato invece suo padre a insegnargli a leggere le note e comporre musica, e poi la scuola a perfezionarlo, ma ogni volta lui aveva bruciato le tappe, superando in fretta i maestri.  
Sì, aveva talento, molto, e quasi nessuno capiva perché non cercasse di sfruttarlo come meritava: anche se era accompagnato da un gruppo, era lui solo quello che spiccava come una fiamma nel buio, era lui che la gente andava a sentire. Gli altri membri erano musicisti in gamba, ma ordinari, senza molto carisma; lui era l'anima.  
Perché limitarsi a suonare solo in qualche locale, e non cercare di farsi strada? Perché, per dio, aveva rinunciato all'offerta di un talent scout, prendendolo addirittura a pugni quando quello si era fatto troppo insistente nel cercar di fargli cambiare idea?  
 In parte non ne era certo nemmeno lui. Forse il desiderio di essere lasciato in pace, tranquillo nel suo niente, con la sicurezza di essere il migliore al Diadokon piuttosto che uno qualsiasi sulla scena musicale. O magari era la paura di fallire. Ma in realtà la sua vera paura era un’altra, peggiore di tutto il resto: temeva di stancarsi della musica e delle canzoni, di perdere così il suo rifugio. In fondo ad ogni giustificazione che si dava c'era sempre della banalissima sfiducia in se stesso.  
Una volta non era così. Di diventare famoso non aveva mai provato il desiderio, ma senza dubbio, fino a qualche anno prima, non aveva mai dubitato di se stesso, delle proprie capacità.  
Prima della morte di suo padre.  
Prima di Dietrich.  
  
Si rigirò nel letto e tornò a lui con il pensiero. Un tipo così doveva certo esserci arrivato per sbaglio, al Diadokon, perché non riusciva a pensare ad un posto meno adatto a lui. Alla ricerca di un locale dove bere qualcosa era per caso entrato nell'atmosfera gotica, sotterranea e fumosa di quella che per lui era come una seconda casa, ma di certo non ne sarebbe mai diventato frequentatore abituale. La ricordava bene, la sera in cui si erano incontrati; anche allora aveva cantato, e dal palco non aveva notato quel ragazzo alto e nordico, solo al bancone. Ma Dietrich aveva notato lui.  
Più tardi, nella pausa tra un'esibizione e l'altra, anche lui si era avvicinato al banco del bar e aveva buttato giù in fretta del metzcal. Ne aveva versato il fondo nello scolatoio, ormai pieno, che correva lungo il bancone. Sorridendo, aveva dato fuoco a tutti quei rimasugli alcolici; le fiamme erano divampate subito, gettandogli bagliori rossastri sulle mani, e calore sul viso.  
Allora si era accorto che Dietrich lo stava osservando, e così illuminato dal fuoco avrebbe potuto essere un emissario dell'inferno: superbo, bello, pronto a tentarti, e a portarsi via la tua anima. Era rimasto a fissarlo di rimando, stranito, curioso, immobilizzato, e quello aveva sostenuto il suo sguardo con tanta forza ed intensità che alla fine era stato lui a distogliere gli occhi. E non gli era mai successo prima, con nessun altro. Beh, a parte Damien, ma lui era un caso particolare.  
  
Non si erano parlati, in quel momento, a mala pena s'erano avvicinati; lui allora aveva un bisogno più forte del fascino di qualsiasi uomo. Un mostro che lo stava divorando, su cui non aveva quasi più controllo, anche se ancora cercava di illudersi di essere il più forte; un mostro al quale ormai ogni giorno si offriva in sacrificio. Già le sue mani tremavano e la bocca gli bruciava, in una sete soverchiante, che a volte tentava di contenere ma che sempre finiva con il vincerlo. Un'aspettativa che lo rendeva irrequieto e aggressivo, che riusciva ad annullare la sua volontà.  
  
Abbandonò lo sgabello su cui sedeva e andò ad uno dei tavoli più isolati del locale, lontano dal palco e dalla pista, poca luce e nessuno che badava a cosa stesse facendo il vicino, in un tacito accordo di non ficcare il naso. Un foglio di stagnola, un accendino e la bustina di neve, e poteva iniziare la caccia al dragone. Inspirare profondamente i fumi sottili e abbandonarsi nella poltrona, mentre sentiva il cuore battere più veloce, e il respiro andargli dietro, e ogni più piccola connessione del suo cervello farsi più ricettiva, eccitarsi, elettrizzarsi allo spasmo. Un sorriso esaltato nasceva e si fissava sul suo volto, mentre l'adrenalina saliva a picco, la dopamina iniziava a fare il suo lavoro e l'eccitazione arrivava a passare dal mentale al fisico, gonfiandogli i pantaloni in un'erezione. Si sentiva frenetico e capace di qualunque cosa, invincibile ed immortale… si sentiva pronto per tornare sul palco e conquistare tutto il mondo… _si sentiva bene_. Non c'era niente, nulla in assoluto, che avrebbe scambiato con quelle sensazioni: così pensava a quei tempi, che non erano nemmeno molto lontani. Poteva fare a meno alle allucinazioni folli che regalavano gli acidi: bei sogni scintillanti di colori inimmaginabili, o incubi terrifici nati dalle pieghe più remote del suo cuore.  
Poteva rinunciare al denso oblio senza tempo e luogo del sonno indotto dall'alcool, ma non alla coca e alla forza che gli infondeva.  
  
E poi Dietrich gli aveva fatto cambiare idea. Con il disprezzo.  
"Un altro vigliacco in fuga da se stesso."  
Gli aveva detto, con un sogghigno di scherno, passandogli accanto quella sera.  
Era andato da lui apposta, con tutta l'intenzione di provocarlo, perché non aveva motivo di passare di lì, dove non c'era nulla se non quei bui rifugi. Aveva sentito quelle parole, ma non vi aveva dato peso; mai lo faceva, quando qualcuno criticava il suo comportamento. Non era importante cosa ne pensasse Aidan… uno che non si era nemmeno mai sbronzato che ne poteva sapere di certe sensazioni? In quanto a Damien, era l'ultimo a poter parlare, in fatto di comportamenti autolesionisti. Ciò che quello sconosciuto pensava di lui gli scorreva addosso senza lasciare segno.  
  
Chi avrebbe potuto immaginare che invece, poi, sarebbero diventati così importanti il suo giudizio e la sua approvazione? Anche solo la sua semplice vicinanza.  
Ricordò ancora, nella notte sempre più silenziosa, quando quell'altra notte ormai lontana quasi due anni, finito l'effetto eccitante della droga, era uscito dal Diadokon. Stordito e privo d'energie, stava precipitando in fretta verso l'abisso, verso la depressione e la stanchezza che si facevano mille volte peggiori, dopo aver toccato il cielo ed essersi seduto più in alto di dio. Non aveva più soldi né roba, l'unica cosa che poteva fare era tornare in fretta a casa e chiudersi in un tremante bozzolo di lenzuola e coperte, raggomitolato come un feto… addormentarsi, mettere fine al dolore e all'angoscia che già stavano allungando gli artigli su di lui. Quei mostri che riusciva ad allontanare da sé erano sempre lì ad aspettarlo, più forti che mai, una volta uscito dal suo paradiso velenoso.  
Quella volta un altro mostro lo attendeva… un mostro attraente che lo seguì fuori dal locale, fin dove lui aveva lasciato la sua moto, che lo aveva afferrato per un braccio stringendolo così forte da far sbocciare neri fiori di lividi, ore dopo. Lo aveva fatto voltare verso di sé bruscamente, tanto da rischiare di fargli perdere l'equilibrio, infliggendo una dolorosa sferzata al suo già penoso mal di testa.  
  
"Ci sarai anche domani."  
Aveva detto, e non era una domanda. Lui aveva risposto con uno stanco cenno di diniego, perché in quel momento desiderava solo seppellirsi da qualche parte e il domani gli sembrava qualcosa di più irraggiungibile del sole.  
Ma Dietrich da subito aveva dimostrato di non accettare rifiuti; ripeté il suo ordine, stringendogli il mento in una mano e scandendo inflessibile le parole, a un fiato dalle sue labbra, aggiungendo:  
"E non prenderai quella merda."  
Se ne era andato, senza aggiungere altro, senza presentarsi, senza spiegazioni. E lui senza sapere perché gli aveva obbedito, per la prima di tante altre volte. Gli aveva obbedito, anche se si era sentito impazzire dal bisogno di un po' di coca… gli aveva obbedito, quando l'aveva obbligato ad attraversare l'inferno a piedi nudi, facendolo soffrire a morte, per disintossicarsi.  
Ora che aveva preso la decisione di ribellarsi preferiva non pensare al prezzo che rischiava di dover pagare.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Stessa notte, altro letto.  
Erano le due passate e Damien non aveva sonno, nonostante la stanchezza. Passava il tempo leggendo, ma era distratto; gli occhi scorrevano sulle parole senza badare al senso, in modo meccanico e superficiale. Quando si accorse di aver finito una dozzina di pagine, senza quasi ricordare cosa accaduto e perché, si sentì molto seccato con se stesso. Non era da lui perdere la concentrazione in quel modo, ma sapeva benissimo che quando il suo cervello non voleva collaborare era inutile insistere.  
Ripose Chatwin sul comodino e smorzò la luce della lampada da lettura, riducendola a un lume fioco, infine si abbandonò sui cuscini con gli occhi socchiusi.  
  
Gli piaceva ascoltare il respiro tranquillo di Fabian, che gli dormiva accanto; quel suono vicino sapeva riempire un grande vuoto, e gli era così familiare, rassicurante, che ormai dubitava di poterne fare a meno. Il bambino aveva una camera e un letto suo, colmo di pupazzi, cuscini e morbide trapunte colorate, ma ci saliva solo per saltarci, giocare e creare il suo piccolo caos personale. Al momento di andare a dormire non c'era verso di fargli passare la notte da solo: le volte che aveva provato a metterlo a letto nella sua stanza infantile se l'era ritrovato accanto al mattino, con suo grande stupore. Visto che pareva non esserci altra soluzione aveva deciso infine di tenerlo con sé tutte le notti, dandogli proprietà ufficiale di metà del letto e del relativo comodino. Il cucciolo sconfinava quasi ogni volta dal suo lato del materasso, gli si raggomitolava contro il petto o gli stringeva il braccio, o almeno la mano, rendendolo prigioniero di una schiavitù che a lui non dispiaceva….. non era poi male fare le veci di un orsacchiotto di peluche.  
  
Eppure quel bambino non era stato ben accolto, al suo venire al mondo… da una madre che non lo desiderava, e da un padre che non era pronto ad esser tale. Ringraziava che Fabian non serbasse ricordi di una donna che neanche voleva prenderlo in braccio, e che rabbiosa gli urlava di stare zitto, insultandolo, quando piangeva, nonostante fosse uno scricciolo di una manciata di mesi. Ma ancor più benediceva il fatto che non sapeva, né mai avrebbe saputo, che lui all'inizio lo aveva considerato un invasore nella sua vita, una seccatura, un intralcio. Il primo sguardo a quel bambino, neonato, era stato d'indifferenza… e poi, dopo, d’insofferenza. Ora che per lui non aveva altro che amore, un sentimento così profondo e totale che non riusciva a tracciarne i confini, ora provava profonda vergogna di se stesso, per suo egoismo cieco.  
Si girò su un fianco, cingendo con un braccio il suo cucciolo, d'istinto, avvicinandosi a lui, e chiuse gli occhi anche se continuava a non sentirsi assonnato. Dopo un po' sentì Fabian muoversi, poi sedersi, accendere la luce e chiamarlo, sussurrando. Non diede risposta, facendo finta di dormire, fin quando il bambino prese a scuoterlo.  
  
"Ho fame! Dai, dai! Lo so che sei sveglio! Stai sorridendo!"  
"Sorrido nel sonno."  
Rispose, con una voce monocorde.  
"Ma parli anche!"  
Mise tutta la sua infantile energia nel voltare Damien sulla schiena, e lui divertito lo lasciò fare anche quando gli sedette a cavalcioni sul petto e gli aprì a forza gli occhi, guardandolo naso contro naso.  
  
"Voglio qualcosa! Senti, ho la pancia che fa rumore!"  
"Se tu avessi mangiato a cena non lo farebbe."  
"Ma allora non avevo fame."  
La giustificazione venne espressa con tono serissimo, e quella logica bambinesca era in fondo ineccepibile. Con un movimento veloce e fluido Damien si alzò, e con Fabian sotto braccio come un pacco si avviò alla cucina.  
Come cuoco valeva poco, ed era troppo pigro per imparare a cucinare. Costituiva il cliente ideale dei take-away e delle ditte di cibi pronti, surgelati e liofilizzati, ed essendo un tipo senza troppe pretese, dal punto di vista alimentare, trovava in ugual modo attraenti e di pari dignità le ali di pollo fritte e l’aragosta in bellavista. Mise sul fuoco un paio di hotdog, per sé e il piccolo, mentre il bambino gli stava attaccato alle ginocchia  
   
“Ma ho TANTA fame! Mettine ancora uno!”  
   
Sentiva di non avere abbastanza energie per obiettare e fece come gli veniva chiesto, optò anzi per aggiungerne un quarto all’olio sfrigolante. Si accorse della mancanza di un ingrediente fondamentale solo quando ormai il pasto era pronto.  
  
"Ah, maledizione! E' finita la senape! E come si fa, ora?"  
Disse con tono esageratamente drammatico, emergendo afflitto dai meandri del frigorifero.  
"Li mangiamo senza."  
"Certo che no, senza non sono commestibili. Scendi un po' da Aidan a fattela dare da lui: dovrà pur rendersi utile, una volta nella vita."  
  
Fabian obbedì, e uscì dall'appartamento, scendendo le scale a saltelli, canticchiando. Aidan gli piaceva; era sempre gentile con lui. A volte lo faceva giocare, la sera, quando Damien si concentrava sulla scrittura e sembrava vivere in un altro mondo.  
Capitava anche che lo tenesse con sé in negozio quando Damien era a scuola e la ‘nonna adottiva’ non poteva occuparsi di lui. Lui adorava stare lì: gli faceva ascoltare le canzoni che preferiva, e a pranzo gli comprava sempre quello che voleva… gli permetteva anche di rimpinzarsi di Mars, ed era il loro piccolo segreto, perché in realtà gli era vietato mangiarne più di uno la settimana.   
Ma ancora di più gli piaceva quando erano tutti e tre insieme. Quando lo portavano al cinema, al parco o a fare la spesa, e lui riusciva sempre a farsi fare qualche regalino. Adorava anche stare a casa con loro, sul divano a guardare insieme vecchi film dell’orrore in bianco e nero. In effetti lui passava più di metà del tempo a coprirsi il viso, sbirciando un po' fra le dita e saltando in braccio all'uno o all'altro nei momenti peggiori; però non c'era modo di convincerlo a vedere qualcosa di più adatto a un bambino.  
"Sono grande, io!"  
Esclamava, indignato, se gli proponevano di lasciar stare la tv e andarsene a nanna.  
Pensava che sarebbe stato bello vivere tutti e tre insieme… ne sarebbe stato felicissimo, e lo aveva anche detto a Damien, una volta, ma lui aveva solo esclamato _'Oh Krishna misericordioso!_ ' senza smettere di scrivere e senza dare altra risposta.  
  
Poi, con un salto fece tre gradini, e scampanellò alla porta del suo amico.  
  
***  
  
"Fabian! Ti avevo detto di portare qui la sua senape, non lui tutto intero!"  
Esclamò il biondo quando davanti gli comparve il piccolo per mano ad Aidan, che aveva un’espressione non del tutto presente, e al contempo assassina. Egli barcollò, con malagrazia gli consegnò il vasetto e grugnì qualcosa di non molto comprensibile, in cui si riuscì a malapena a distinguere un riferimento all'ora tarda e all'alzarsi presto. A Damien sembrò di cogliere anche un qualche pittoresco insulto rivolto alla sua squisita persona, cosa quanto mai seccante, tuttavia non dimenticò le regole dell'ospitalità.  
  
"Visto che ormai sei qui, se vuoi favorire accomodati. Ho anche la tua birra preferita."  
Lo invitò, e Aidan, nonostante stesse dormendo in piedi, gli scoccò un'ultima occhiata che riuscì a essere annebbiata e fulminante. Fece meccanicamente dietro front, sbatté contro lo stipite, ritentò, riuscì a prendere l'uscita della stanza e chiuse la porta della cucina dietro di sé, senza dire una parola. Damien scosse le spalle e posò la senape sul tavolo.  
  
"Quel tipo diventa sempre più strano."  
Commentò, mentre il cucciolo attaccava entusiasta lo spuntino notturno; mise un po' di musica, a volume basso. Non tanto rispetto all'ora tarda: non aveva pensieri da soffocare o da esaltare, voleva solo una compagnia lieve, un gentile sussurrare che calmasse la vivacità di Fabian e magari aiutasse lui a sciogliere il grumo di pensieri indefiniti che quella sera lo tenevano sveglio. Gli adagi di Bach erano da sempre un balsamo per la sua inquietudine, anche se talvolta finivano col destare emozioni più forti e destabilizzanti di quelle che avrebbero dovuto placare. Le note morbide lo carezzarono, e le ascoltò ad occhi socchiusi e con un sorriso che sebbene sulle sue labbra non poteva esser colto, c'era. Sedette a tavola anche lui, versandosi da bere, mentre Fabian, ispirato dalla musica, gli raccontava che da grande sarebbe diventato un direttore d'orchestra….. anche se lui lo aveva definito 'uno di quelli che agitano la bacchetta e fanno suonare gli altri.' Tale carriera musicale andava ad aggiungersi a quelle in precedenza prospettate di poliziotto in motocicletta, venditore di giocattoli e _'Indiana Jones'_.  
Notò che il pargolo, a metà del secondo hotdog, stava cominciando a sbadigliare e decise che era il momento di rimetterlo a dormire. Lo fece desistere dell'idea di guardare uno dei suoi svariati dvd di cartoni animati, fecero tappa in bagno a lavarsi i denti e lo riportò in camera.  
Dove trovò Aidan addormentato.  
 Dalla sua parte di letto, per di più.  
Fabian ridacchiò e si avvicinò per osservare meglio il suo viso, pacifico nel sonno.  
  
"Non era tornato a casa sua!"  
"Già, e questa è invasione di domicilio. Lo sveglierei con un bicchiere d'acqua fredda in faccia, ma non mi va di allagare il letto. Cosa dici, rovescio il materasso e lo faccio cadere? O prima lo soffoco con un cuscino?"  
"Ma no, poverino! Non possiamo lasciarlo dormire qui?"  
"Qui? Così finisce che pensa di poter fare tutto quello che vuole. Poi è difficile riaddestrarli, se prendono delle cattive abitudini."  
"Oh, per favore! Io posso stare in mezzo."  
Damien si strinse nelle spalle, dichiarando sconfitta; la lotta era impari, contro il musetto di Fabian non c'era battaglia.  
"Giù a dormire adesso. E subito."  
Si infilò anche lui sotto le lenzuola e lanciò un'occhiata sardonica all'amico beatamente addormentato.  
"Che sfortuna, per te - si sporse a sussurrargli all'orecchio - prima e unica volta riesci a infilarti nel mio letto, e non avrai nulla da ricordare."  
  
***  
  
Aidan sapeva che sarebbe stata una lunga giornata, per colpa del suo pessimo inizio, che era stato addirittura doppio. Aveva il vago ricordo di essere stato svegliato una prima volta in piena notte da una spaventosa cacofonia di suoni, che poi si era rivelata essere il suo campanello suonato al ritmo di _yankee doodle_.  
Poi solo qualche immagine annebbiata fino all'altro risveglio, ancora peggiore, al mattino: un'assordante tromba da stadio che lo aveva fatto sobbalzare terrorizzato con il respiro mozzo, il cuore in gola e la convinzione di un imminente bombardamento aereo, o del giudizio universale alle porte. Stava per buttarsi giù dal letto alla ricerca di un rifugio sotterraneo quando la mente gli si snebbiò e si rese conto di non essere nella propria camera. Dalla porta Damien lo guardava; aveva in mano quell'allucinante sveglia da psicopatico e un adeguato sorriso sulle labbra. Era già pronto per uscire: un completo di velluto nero, una camicia di seta viola funereo, i capelli legati e al lobo sinistro un orecchino d'argento che altro non era se non un piccolo, perfetto scheletro accuratamente articolato, dono di una delle pudiche fanciulle che al locale ronzavano intorno al bel biondo e solevano mostrargli la loro simpatia saltandogli in braccio o sbattendogli le tette in faccia. O tutte e due le cose assieme.  
  
"Sei pregato di rifare il letto - gli aveva detto in tono annoiato - di lavare i piatti e di portare il bambino dalla signora Steine. Per il resto fai come se fossi a casa tua, ma tieni le mani lontane dal cassetto della biancheria intima e dai miei vestiti in generale; con voi pervertiti non si sa mai. Ti ho lasciato un accappatoio pulito in bagno; la colazione è già pronta e in caldo. Buona giornata."  
  
E se ne era andato senza attendere risposta, come al solito un perfetto ibrido di stronzaggine molesta e ospitalità. In ogni caso, per lui che aveva bisogno di almeno un quarto d'ora per rigirarsi pigro e in stato comatoso tra le coperte, prima di ritrovare la lucidità e alzarsi, essere svegliato a quel modo era a dir poco traumatico . Beh, a pensarci bene lo sarebbe stato per chiunque.  
  
Ora, mentre sballava e sistemava i nuovi arrivi, tendeva l'orecchio alla conversazione che Alan stava avendo con quel tipo, come si chiamava?… Julian. Il ragazzo era passato a ritirare i dischi messi da parte e poi i due avevano iniziato a discutere con crescente entusiasmo di musica e artisti, nuovi gruppi e vecchie glorie. Era da un pezzo che andavano avanti quando colse la voce del cliente pronunciare il termine _Bauhaus_ e sospirò: la parola magica era stata pronunciata, ora Alan avrebbe parlato a ruota libera senza più fermarsi, a meno che qualcuno non gli fosse giunto alle spalle con una mazza da baseball. Ciò che era peggio, in questo caso particolare, era che sembrava aver trovato un suo simile… però facevano quasi tenerezza, con quel loro entusiasmo.  
  
"E il loro concerto del '98? Cazzo, non avrei mai creduto che in vita mia sarei mai riuscito a vederli suonare dal vivo, si erano sciolti nell'83, e allora a malapena avevo tre anni…."  
"Il concerto a Hollywood, dici?"  
"Sì, la serata all'Athletic Club."  
"C'ero anch'io!"  
"Sul serio?"  
"Certo! Scappai di casa per andarci, e pensa che abitavo dall'altra parte degli Stati Uniti, allora. Mio padre mi aveva negato permesso e soldi, così una notte gli ripulii il portafoglio e salii sul primo aereo. Mi costò quasi l'esilio in accademia militare, ma ne valse la pena… fu un concerto pazzesco, indimenticabile!"  
"Un'esperienza mistica, leggendaria..."  
"Al di sopra di ogni aspettativa! Quando iniziarono ancora non credevo di esserci davvero..."  
“Se ci ripenso di emoziono ancora…”  
"Attaccarono con _Double Dear_ , me lo ricordo benissimo. Potrei ripeterti tutta la scaletta."  
“Lo hai il live, vero?”  
“Ma cer-“  
  
“ _A-ehm.”_  
Si schiarì la voce Aidan, prima che i due cominciassero a somigliare troppo ad un paio di ragazzine alle prese con una boy band; gli ci vollero altre tre o quattro schiarite sempre più rumorose prima di riuscire a guadagnare la loro attenzione.  
  
“Alan, tu non dovevi andare in carrozzeria per finire quell’aerografia, stamattina?”  
"Oh. Certo, sì. Me lo ricordavo benissimo."  
Affermò quello, disinvolto, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre, e se dicesse il vero o mentisse non era dato sapere.  
"E non sarebbe meglio se ci andassi, magari?"  
"Si direbbe quasi che tu voglia sbattermi fuori."  
"Sarà una tua impressione.”  
“Me ne vado, me ne vado – accondiscese, e guardò Julian – Se ti va di accompagnarmi continuiamo il discorso, il posto è qui vicino, possiamo andare a piedi.”  
  
E Julian che poteva fare, se non accettare? Era rimasto conquistato da quel ragazzo. Lo aveva appena conosciuto, vero, però parlare con lui gli piaceva; gli piaceva il suo modo di far ruotare l’anello d’argento che portava al pollice, e l’entusiasmo per la musica che gli accendeva gli occhi.  
  
***  
  
“È il tuo lavoro?”  
“L’aerografia, dici? No. Non proprio, non ho un vero lavoro: è per mettere insieme un po’ di soldi… ora sto facendo il furgone di un tizio, uno che ha voluto questa specie di harem di procaci donnine nude, con ghepardi e cobra a dare un tocco esotico. Una _cosa_ di un pessimo gusto quasi sovrannaturale, ma nonostante la ribellione del mio senso estetico ho accettato, sai com’è… con l'amor proprio non si mangia.”  
Julian sorrise; in realtà non lo sapeva affatto, com’era. Lui non si era mai trovato nella necessità di guadagnare, di cercarsi un lavoro o solo di arrabattarsi alla buona: era sempre stato suo padre a mantenerlo, in comodità e abbondanza. In momenti come quello, di fronte alla capacità degli altri di vivere con le proprie forze, si sentiva male con se stesso, debole e privilegiato.  
“Sì, ti capisco.”  
“Non mi lamento, comunque. Ce n’è abbastanza di gente che viene a chiedermi di decorargli la macchina, la moto, o quel che è; a quanto pare mi sto facendo un nome. Poi a volte do una mano ad Aidan in negozio, anche se lui sostiene che lo faccia solo per ascoltare gratis le nuove uscite. Non mi paga, e nemmeno lo vorrei; con lui guadagno solo qualche pasto e le corde per la chitarra. Infine ci sono i compensi per le serate in cui suono… vita instabile, insomma.”  
"Sei un musicista! - esclamò l'altro con entusiasmo - mi piacerebbe sentirti!"  
Poi, vedendo l'aria stupita di Alan, Julian pensò di essere stato troppo invadente e cercò di giustificarsi.  
"Beh, io… visto che abbiamo dei gusti simili pensavo che la tua musica di sicuro mi piacerebbe, e così… se non hai nulla in contrario… vorrei proprio ascoltare qualche tua canzone."  
  
Alan era meravigliato e compiaciuto in egual misura. Conquistare la simpatia di Julian era il suo obiettivo, ma non immaginava che sarebbe avvenuto così in fretta, con tanta facilità e senza nemmeno doversi sforzare a recitare. Strano accorgersene così, ma le parole gli uscivano di bocca senza sforzo e con vero interesse; la conversazione era stata piacevole, per quanto fosse restio ad ammetterlo, al punto che per un momento s'era dimenticato del suo vero proposito.  
D'accordo, il ragazzo poteva anche avere qualche vago, insignificante pregio, sforzandosi di cercare bene, ma non sarebbero stati un paio di miti musicali in comune e qualche chiacchiera divertente a fargli abbandonare i suoi piani.  
Già, i suoi piani… quali, di preciso? Benché ben determinato a separare l'essere inutile da Dietrich in realtà non aveva elaborato un schema vero e proprio. Avvicinarlo, certo, ma poi che fare? L'eliminazione fisica era fuori discussione, per ovvi motivi… a meno che non sembrasse un incidente. No, no! In fondo uno straccio di moralità la possedeva pure lui, e ci teneva a preservarla.  
Spiegargli senza mezzi termini qual era il gioco di Dietrich, invitandolo a levarsi dai piedi? Non poteva funzionare: Dietrich ci avrebbe messo meno di cinque minuti a convincere il riccastro di essere l'innocente vittima di uno psicopatico furioso emulo di Glenn Close in _Attrazione Fatale_. Così prima sarebbe passato per pazzo visionario, dopodiché sarebbe stato scaricato da Die. No, per ottenere la loro rottura Julian andava messo davanti ai _fatti_ , davanti al vero Dietrich e alla sua freddezza. Davanti a lui e Die _insieme_ , ed ogni giustificazione sarebbe stata vana, ogni menzogna sarebbe caduta.  
Anche così, certo, rischiava di provocare l'ira di Dietrich e d'ottenere un effetto opposto a quello sperato, ma voleva illudersi che sarebbe servito a dimostrargli quanto fosse disposto a fare per averlo solo per sé. E qualunque fosse stato l'esito, almeno avrebbe portato a un cambiamento.  
E lui ne aveva davvero bisogno.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

  **PRINCIPE AZZURRO 6**  
 

“L’altro giorno Julian mi ha raccontato cose interessanti, sai? Sembra molto entusiasta di una sua nuova conoscenza, che a quanto pare io e lui abbiamo in comune. Anche se lui questo non lo sa...”

La mano di Dietrich continuava a scorrere sinuosa sulla sua schiena e niente era cambiato nel suo tocco, ma se prima se ne beava, ora le sensazioni che destava erano diverse. Ora ne era inquietato, e rabbrividì in maniera impercettibile; quella delicatezza aveva preso un che di insidioso, minaccioso. Die sapeva essere crudele sorridendo amabilmente, le sue mani sapevano carezzare un attimo prima di spezzare.

“Dunque – riprese, la voce come miele su un rasoio – che stai tentando di fare, Alan? Credevo di essere stato chiaro sulla questione.”  
“Non sto facendo proprio nulla. Lui è entrato in negozio, io ho cercato di essere gentile, ecco tutto.”  
Rabbrividì nel sentire i graffi scalfirgli la pelle, ed era paura e piacere assieme.  
“E dovrei essere tanto ingenuo da crederti?”  
“Perché dovrei mentirti? – domandò, e poi decise di voltarsi, guardandolo in faccia. Voleva apparire il più sincero possibile, dunque lo fissò bene negli occhi – Te lo ripeto: è entrato nel negozio di Aidan, e non l’avevo nemmeno riconosciuto subito. Ha comprato dei dischi, e abbiamo parlato un po’, ecco tutto. Devo trattare bene i clienti, ti pare?"

C'era qualche grammo di verità in quelle parole, ricordò a se stesso, mentre Dietrich sorrideva, attorcigliandosi una ciocca dei suoi capelli fra le dita.  
"E il portarlo con te a finire di dipingere quel furgone cos'era? Anche quello zelo professionale?"  
"Mi ero lasciato prendere dalla discussione… non mi sarei mai aspettato di trovare un argomento in comune con lui."  
Alan si compiacque di riuscire a sostenere lo sguardo metallico e penetrante dell'altro: non era una cosa in cui fosse facile avere successo, specie se Dietrich ti frugava con gli occhi alla ricerca di una crepa nella tua resistenza, e tu sapevi di essere in malafede. Non dubitava però che quella sua forza improvvisa fosse solo passeggera, così si sporse a mordicchiargli il mento; rovesciò le loro posizioni e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, baciandolo sulla bocca, invitante e lento, per distrarlo, addolcirlo, convincerlo.

"Vuoi che prometta di non dargli più retta, se dovesse farsi rivedere?"  
Sussurrò, tanto vicino da sfiorargli le labbra.  
"Mph… ormai ti ha preso in simpatia, a quanto pare, e sa che può cercarti in quel negozio, se ha voglia di parlarti. Probabile che lo faccia, e io non posso certo impedirglielo: il Dietrich che lui conosce non si comporterebbe così."  
"E quindi?”  
"Ha deciso che sei un tipo simpatico. Non mutare atteggiamento nei suoi confronti, altrimenti comincerà a chiedersi se ha forse fatto qualcosa di male e toccherà a me subire tutte le sue paranoie e consolarlo, e proprio non ne ho voglia. Ma non entrare nemmeno troppo in confidenza con lui: che non gli venga la pessima idea di presentarci."  
"Perché? Non lo troveresti divertente?"  
"Tu sì, immagino. Ma voglio evitarlo, hai capito? Resta al tuo posto senza ficcare il naso."  
"Come vuoi."

Rispose Alan, sbrigativo. Si staccò da lui, d’un tratto insofferente e stanco, senza sapere bene il perché. O forse sì…

Die gli aveva detto cose peggiori, e in confronto si stava comportando in maniera addirittura gentile, ma lui si sentiva nauseato. Dal comodino prese il pacchetto di sigarette e fece per accenderne una, ma lo zippo decise di fare i capricci. Spazientito frugò nel comodino all'inutile ricerca di un usa e getta, e parlò in tono secco e sbrigativo, senza guardare Dietrich.

"Ho un impegno tra meno di un'ora, quindi ti conviene fare una doccia, rivestirti e andartene."  
"Ti lamenti d'esserti sentito trascurato e già mi mandi via? Non è gentile da parte tua, considerato anche che per dieci giorni non ci vedremo."  
"Questo dipende sempre da te, non da me."  
"Non posso darti torto, ma questa volta non posso fare altrimenti: sarò fuori città."  
"Cosa? E dove vai?"

Tornò a voltarsi verso l'amante, ma quello gli sfilò la sigaretta dalle dita, spezzandola e gettandola via. A certe domande non rispondeva.

"Sai che detesto quando fumi a letto."  
"Lui viene con te?"  
"No, e ora finiscila. Hai un impegno, eh? Vediamo se riesco ad impiegare come si deve il tempo che resta."

Avesse dato retta soltanto ai suoi sensi, avrebbe ceduto.  
Avesse ascoltato la parte più sentimentale di sé avrebbe considerato prezioso qualsiasi istante, ma il fastidio e l'amarezza gli pesavano come non mai, e vinsero sui fremiti e le tempeste infuocate che le mani di Dietrich suscitavano ogni volta. Era troppo ferito e furioso per lasciarsi andare: Die non si faceva sentire per giorni, poi si presentava a casa sua per passare un pomeriggio di sesso, parlandogli a mala pena e prendendolo la prima volta così violentemente da avvicinare il rapporto a uno stupro. Altre volte gli era piaciuto, lo aveva eccitato, ma non questa… questa lo aveva odiato.  
Ora si allontanava per giorni, senza dare spiegazioni, comunicandoglielo quasi per caso, e mostrandosi seccato dalle sue domande. Per quanto ne sapeva forse stava andandosene a trovare un terzo amante, non ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi. Alan fece qualcosa che sul momento gli diede molta soddisfazione, insieme a un certo senso di pericolo: Dietrich non era persona da accettare con grazia certe risposte, ma gli fu impossibile trattenere le parole. Sorrise, seppur storto, e gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia, con fare affettuoso.

"Allora datti da fare da solo."

Disse, così mellifluo e soave da riuscire insultante. Scivolò fuori dal letto, svelto, ed uscì dalla camera senza nemmeno fermarsi a raccogliere i vestiti. Non stava comandando consciamente le proprie azioni, quando andò nella piccola cucina e fece girare due volte la chiave. Solo dopo qualche istante, con la schiena contro la porta, cominciò a ridacchiare; che ci faceva, nudo, chiuso lì come stesse scappando?  
No, scappando no. Forse no, anche se tremava da capo a piedi, però non aveva voglia di sentirlo addosso, in quel momento, né di ascoltare la sua voce.   
Ma gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere la sua faccia: doveva essere stupito e furioso. Forse avrebbe pagato le conseguenza di quella ribellione, o forse Die ne sarebbe stato compiaciuto, anche se con la solita supponenza, e l'avrebbe considerata una divertente novità. Lasciarsi sopraffare da Dietrich era ormai naturale, ovvio, l'unica cosa possibile; un comportamento dovuto, il pagamento di un debito che sapeva di avere nei suoi confronti… ma dopo quella piccola ribellione si sentiva bene come da tempo non gli capitava: divertito, soddisfatto.  
Il pagamento di un debito…..

Ai tempi in cui si stava lasciando andare alla deriva, trascinato dalle correnti della droga, nulla era servito a riportarlo indietro, a condurlo a un approdo sicuro. Per chi mai avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a quella seduzione mortale, al piacere e alla forza che ne traeva? Con i suoi pochi parenti non aveva contatti, ai suoi saltuari compagni di letto non importava che facesse di se stesso. I suoi amici... in fondo ne aveva solo due degni di tal nome.  
Uno era stato una persecuzione, a quei tempi, con le sue prediche, le sue sfuriate, le offerte assillanti di trovargli un posto nella clinica del padre, gratis, a costo di ripagare il conto di tasca propria. Nulla di tutto ciò aveva mai smosso in lui più di un sopracciglio, ma Aidan non si era arreso, nonostante l'inutilità dei ripetuti tentativi. Forse sperava di prenderlo per disperazione.  
L'altro amico sapeva bene quanto è vano aiutare chi non vuole essere aiutato. Sapeva che non si può ragionare con chi è testardamente disaffezionato alla vita. Però tante volte gli aveva dato la niacina per tirarlo fuori da un viaggio cattivo, gli aveva retto la fronte mentre vomitava, l’aveva ripulito, ficcato sotto la doccia, asciugato e messo a letto, restandogli accanto.  
E una notte gli aveva detto " _Quando troverai il tuo motivo ce la farai, e ti lascerai alle spalle questo te stesso pieno di rabbia come un serpente si lascia dietro la vecchia pelle. Mi piacerebbe conoscere presto questo nuovo Alan… o rivedere in giro quello che eri quando ti ho conosciuto._ "  
Quelle parole gli avevano fatto salire le lacrime agli occhi, d’improvviso, senza sapere nemmeno perché.

Damien aveva avuto ragione. Incontrare Dietrich era stato il punto di svolta. Le sue parole, pungenti e sprezzanti, così diverse dalla comprensione affettuosa, o arrabbiata, degli amici, lo avevano colpito nel cuore e nell'orgoglio. Se non fosse servito ad avere lui, si sarebbe disintossicato per pura ripicca.

Quel secondo incontro, due anni nel passato, lui e Dietrich erano usciti insieme dal Diadokon che quasi albeggiava. Appartati nel parcheggio, le mani di quel ragazzo ancora sconosciuto vagavano sulla sua pelle nuda, sotto la maglietta; i brividi che lasciavano al loro passaggio sembravano davvero pura, crepitante elettricità, e il suo bacio era prepotente, aggressivo. Lui si sentiva frenetico; nel suo corpo serpeggiava lento ma insidioso il bisogno di un po' di cocaina, e a ciò si sommava un'attrazione sessuale divorante. Perciò era stato ancor più shockante quando, mentre stava inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, Die gli fermò le mani che si stavano dando da fare con la patta dei pantaloni. Lui lo aveva guardato sbattendo le palpebre, confuso e contrariato, e il ragazzo lo aveva fatto risollevare, regalandogli uno dei suoi taglienti sorrisi.

"Non così in fretta. Io non scopo con i tossici, troppo facile che ti freghino il portafogli per pagarsi il prossimo buco. Per non parlare delle malattie che si portano addosso."

Si era stizzito, a quelle parole.  aveva pensato, e aveva mostrato gli avambracci, la pelle chiara e intatta.

"Sono perfettamente sano. E non mi buco, non sono caduto così in basso."  
"Non ancora, ma è ciò che di sicuro ti accadrà, prima o poi. Finirai nella fogna del mondo come il resto di quelli come te… magari a fare pompini nei vicoli per cinque dollari."  
"Fanculo."

Aveva detto con sprezzo, quasi un ringhio, voltandogli le spalle. Provava rabbia perché un estraneo si era permesso di rifiutarlo, di parlargli in quel modo, ma ad avvelenarlo era soprattutto una nauseante sensazione di angoscia… che quelle frasi offensive fossero veritiere, una profezia destinata ad avverarsi. Voleva andarsene, piantare quel tipo e sbronzarsi, trovare qualcuno che avesse voglia di scopare senza perdere tempo in chiacchiere sulla sua condotta presente e futura. Ma non aveva fatto in tempo ad allontanarsi di due passi che una mano era calata sulla sua spalla, stringendo troppo, e l'aveva tirato indietro bruscamente. Si era ritrovato spinto a faccia in giù sul cofano di una macchina, e Dietrich era dietro di lui, il suo fiato caldo e le sue parole sussurrate a solleticargli l'orecchio.

"Sei bello in una strana, notturna maniera. Non mi piace l'idea di come ti rovinerai con quella merda… sarebbe un vero peccato. Lo sai, vero, come ti ridurrà."  
"Che cazzo te ne frega? Nemmeno mi conosci."

Aveva risposto, sforzandosi di mantenere freddo il tono di voce. Ma non era facile con l'irritazione e l'attrazione che lo attraversavano, men che meno con l'erezione di Dietrich che gli premeva contro, inequivocabile.

"Te l'ho detto, sei bello. Mi piace il tuo viso, il tuo corpo, il modo in cui ti muovi. Ora direi che mi piace anche il tuo carattere. Sarebbe uno spreco sciupare tutto questo."  
"Tu… tu non scopi con i tossici."  
"Già. Altro grande spreco, in questo caso: se non andasse contro i miei principi lo starei facendo proprio ora."  
"Fallo, ti ripeto che non sono malato. E non mi interessano i tuoi soldi."  
"Dolente, non vengo mai meno alle mie buone abitudini."

Ma le parole erano roche, spezzate da avidi baci e morsi sul collo; il loro stesso tono le smentiva.

"Allora perché mi hai rimorchiato?"  
"Non lo so. Per divertirmi un po', immagino. Perché non ho saputo resistere. Cerco sempre di prendere tutto ciò che posso."

Lui si era strusciato contro Dietrich, insinuante, seducente; voleva costringerlo alla resa, fargli perdere il controllo. Testardo, era sicuro che l'avrebbe avuta vinta, che quell'avventura sarebbe stata memorabile, passionale e violenta.  
Ma Dietrich non aveva ceduto, anche se sembrava trattenersi a stento, frustrato. Forse in fondo c'era anche una goccia di masochismo, nel suo sadismo.

"Ti voglio - gli aveva detto il biondo - ma ti ripeto che non faccio sesso con i tossici: li disprezzo. Disprezzo tutti quelli che si svendono a una dipendenza e permettono al vizio di diventare più forte di loro. Ma una soluzione in fondo c'è, se ci pensi."  
Lui non aveva capito subito cosa intendesse, ma dopo qualche secondo il significato di quelle parole lo colpì. Fece una risatina stridula.  
"Dovrei smettere solo per venire a letto con te? Assurdo."

Ma una spinta più forte e una mano di lui improvvisamente tra le sue gambe lo fecero trasalire e ansimare, e fu il turno di Dietrich di sogghignare.

"Ma tu mi vuoi, no?… ah, non lo puoi negare. - disse, aprendogli i jeans e infilandosi dentro, masturbandolo attraverso la stoffa sottile - Ti sto offrendo una possibilità. Potrei anche aiutarti, sai… impedirti di farti. Ma finirà che non ce la farai: non ho nessuna fiducia nella forza di volontà di un drogato."

Con quell'ultima frase l'orgoglio di Alan era stato definitivamente provocato. Quello, e il desiderio morboso che ormai lo possedeva fecero tutto.

***

Quando sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e poi chiudersi capì che se n'era andato, ma attese ancora, prima di uscire dal suo rifugio. Dietrich era andato via senza chiamarlo, né per ammansirlo né per insultarlo. Non aveva sbattuto la porta uscendo, né gli aveva gridato di andarsene al diavolo. Ovvio, simili puerili sfoggi di malumore non erano nella sua natura… anche se Alan avrebbe voluto che lo fossero, almeno qualche volta.  
 

*** 

Le strade erano bagnate di pioggia, l'aria ne portava ancora l'odore; Aidan diede un calcio ad una pozzanghera, scosso.

"...più ci penso e più non riesco a convincermi. Morto. D'infarto. E aveva la nostra età!"

Damien, che camminava accanto a lui, espresse tutto il suo mutuo accoramento soffocando uno sbadiglio e sbirciando il menù della rosticceria cui stavano passando davanti. Più tardi sarebbe dovuto passare a comprare la cena, e il salmone marinato sembrava una buona idea. Per Fabian magari pollo fritto al sesamo, ne andava matto.

"...non fumava, era astemio. Un'ora di palestra al giorno ed era quasi vegetariano… ed è morto d'infarto."  
"Il suo corpo ha saggiamente deciso di porre fine a tanta sofferenza autoinflitta. Amen."  
"Potresti evitare di essere cinico almeno davanti alla morte?"  
"Sì, scusami, parlo per invidia; lui c'è riuscito al primo tentativo."

Aidan roteò gli occhi, e cercò di rispondere stando ben attento a non cadere nella trappola.

"E allora mostra un po' di partecipazione per la dipartita di un amico, cazzo."  
"Amico? Aidan, Michael non era un mio amico. E nemmeno tuo. Era un ex-compagno di liceo noiosamente molesto e mediocre pure nell'imbecillità. Tu hai mantenuto qualche contatto con lui perché segui ovunque la tua vocazione di missionario, ma io che c'entro? Tra l'altro se tu considerassi sia me che uno come lui parimenti tuoi amici, mi sentirei molto offeso."  
"Sei insopportabile."  
"Inoltre piantala di belare _'aveva la nostra età'_. C'è chi ha tirato le cuoia anche prima, per lo stesso motivo. Dovresti saperlo, che medico sei?"  
"Non sono un medico."  
"Già, vero. Tendo a rimuovere il fatto che, con i tuoi punteggi eccellenti, hai piantato la medical school: temo che il rischio di venire infettato dai germi di tanta imbecillità sia ancora elevato."

Aidan inchiodò sul posto, fissando minaccioso il vecchio amico. Non gli serviva usare altre parole, con quello sguardo: era come un cielo che stesse annunciando tempesta. Damien ridacchiò, sommesso, e gli cinse le spalle con un braccio.

"D'accordo, ho esagerato. Prometto di essere più buono."

E a dimostrazione del suo pentimento, e per addolcire l'arrabbiatura, si avvicinò ancor di più e, lascivo, gli leccò un orecchio.  
La reazione fu istantanea. Aidan schizzò via da lui con uno scatto da centometrista, con il viso di un meraviglioso rosso acceso e una mano premuta lì dove Damien aveva dato prova del suo affetto. Passò qualche secondo a iperventilare prima di ritrovare la parola.

"Hai deciso di far restare secco anche me?"  
"Oh, insomma… se non ti tocco ti lamenti, se ti tocco ti lamenti lo stesso. Sei incontentabile."  
"Non ti rispondo nemmeno."  
"Allora passerò all'ammenda alimentare. Vieni a casa mia, la signora Steine mi ha regalato una delle sue famose torte al cioccolato, e aggiungo anche un caffè alla cannella. Bastano a lavarti l'indignazione dalla faccia?"  
Aidan gli tornò vicino, pur guardandolo ancora male.  
"Il caffè lo preparo io, non voglio bere la robaccia che fai tu."

Ormai erano quasi arrivati, stavano passando davanti al palazzo dove abitava Alan, adiacente e gemello al loro. Aidan pensò di citofonargli e proporgli di unirsi alla compagnia, ma non ebbe il tempo di terminare l'idea che dal portone uscì una persona che lui conosceva, e che non apprezzava affatto.  


***

  
Inaspettata la reazione di Alan, ma divertente, tutto sommato. Vero che in un primo momento si era sentito pericolosamente infastidito, ma doveva ammettere che l'espressione sul viso di quel ragazzo era stata d'indescrivibile bellezza: affascinante, sensuale e maligna.  
Ciò non toglieva che certe battute non gli piacessero affatto; era troppo abituato a detenere il potere su Alan per accettare un'uscita del genere. Che essa poi potesse essere il preludio all'indipendenza emotiva del suo ragazzo gli dava ancora più fastidio. Non era una questione di amore: era possesso, dominio e, non ultimo, superbia.  
Notò e riconobbe Aidan e Damien, e sorrise loro. Il sorriso di un angelo. Per la precisione quello di Lucifero tre minuti prima di tentare il colpo di stato. Conosceva entrambi di vista, ma non ci aveva mai parlato: era sempre stato più che altro un incrociarsi, come in quel caso. Alan non si era mai mostrato dell’idea di presentarli come si deve, e a lui la cosa non interessava; dubitava sarebbero mai stati un gruppo affiatato, tutti insieme. Il moro lo detestava, ne era certo. Lo si capiva benissimo dal modo in cui stava guardando in quel momento, e da come sempre lo aveva guardato: pieno di rancore, disprezzo e accusa, come se lo ritenesse responsabile di chissà quale crimine. Dura immaginare un qualsiasi rapporto umano con una persona che dà l’impressione di volerti mettere le mani al collo. Non che la cosa lo angustiasse, certo.  
Non era mai riuscito a decifrare il biondo invece; il suo viso era espressivo, ma interpretare ciò che passava su di esso sembrava impossibile, almeno per lui. C'era intelligenza, un compiaciuto sarcasmo, una punta di superiorità che non si premurava di nascondere. Quell'uomo lo guardava ogni volta come se lo stesse studiando, anche in quel momento; intenso, esplicito, ma senza rivelare emozioni particolari, a parte una sorta di... curiosità. E lui, affascinato, non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, si sentiva davanti ad un predatore pari, o superiore,  a lui, e tutto ciò gli faceva serpeggiare un brivido irresistibile e pericoloso lungo la schiena.  
Dietrich infine si mosse, e il lungo momento di immobilità terminò. Scese i pochi scalini, accennò beffardo un saluto e attraversò la strada per raggiungere l'auto lì parcheggiata. Andava a casa, da Julian, dove aveva il bagaglio ancora da terminare.

***

"Ecco quel che mi mancava per coronare la giornata - disse Aidan, disgustato - Non riesco a soffrire quell'individuo. Odio la violenza, ma ho proprio voglia di spezzargli qualche osso."  
"Quell'individuo almeno è riuscito a fare ciò in cui noi due avevamo fallito; sai anche tu dove sarebbe Alan ora, se non fosse stato per lui."  
"Sì, non occorre dirmelo. Ma lo detesto a pelle, mi trasmette pessime sensazioni. E il suo modo di comportarsi… gli sbalzi d'umore di Alan peggiori che mai… ci deve essere qualcosa che non funziona tra di loro."

Alan raccontava poco o niente del suo rapporto con Dietrich, ma ciò che si poteva dedurre da alcune frasi sparse era che il momento non fosse roseo, e che il loro rapporto non era mai stato, quel che si dice, paritario. Aidan fece una breve pausa, e riprese il discorso, se possibile in tono ancor più irritato e con un’inedita sfumatura accusatoria.

"E ti ha fissato per tutto il tempo!"  
"Chiunque sia dotato di buon gusto non può fare a meno di fissarmi."  
“Molto divertente.”  
"Sta per rimettersi a piovere. Avanti, andiamo a casa."  


***

Julian esitò qualche istante davanti al negozio, poi si decise, e spinse la porta. Non era andato lì con la precisa intenzione di fare acquisti… giusto se avesse adocchiato qualcosa, magari… ma solo perché sperava di vedere Alan, e poterci parlare ancora. Non era nemmeno sicuro di trovarlo, o che al ragazzo facesse piacere rivederlo, ma voleva tentare: le giornate senza Dietrich erano lunghe, mancava ancora una settimana al suo ritorno, e i soliti amici gli sembravano noiosi e banali. Con Alan invece era stato molto bene, e l’avrebbe rimpianto, se si fosse lasciato sfuggire la possibilità di creare un legame, anche se solo superficiale. E in fondo l’altro lo aveva invitato a farsi vivo, ogni tanto. Forse lo aveva detto solo per cortesia, ma ormai era lì, e quindi…

Appena entrato volse uno sguardo tutt'intorno. Inquadrò per primo il proprietario del negozio, Aidan gli sembrava si chiamasse, che lo vide e gli rivolse un cenno di saluto. Rispose sorridendo, lieto che si rammentasse di lui, e si sentì un po' più confidente. Nell'aria suonavano i tesi violoncelli degli Apocalyptica, alcuni clienti curiosavano tra i cd, dandogli le spalle e… e poi un bimbetto biondo arrivò di corsa, brandendo una spada laser giocattolo. Si accucciò dietro un espositore e, vedendo che lui lo guardava stupito, sorrise e si mise un dito sulle labbra facendogli segno di restare in silenzio.  
Pochi secondi dopo irruppe sulle scena niente meno che Darth Maul, anche lui doverosamente munito di spada, che ruggendo minacce si avvicinò a grandi passi, alla ricerca del fuggiasco.  
Strano, Julian non ricordava che Darth Maul avesse capelli blu.  
Quando questi si accorse di lui si bloccò di colpo e abbassò l’arma, poi sollevò la maschera, una di quelle per bambini, di plastica, con l'elastico, troppo piccola per lui, e comparve il volto di Alan. Non sembrava imbarazzato per la strana situazione, anzi, negli occhi gli brillava ancora il divertimento.

"Hai visto un giovane cavaliere jedi passare da queste parti?"  
Domandò, e Julian non poté fare a meno di stare al gioco.  
"L'ho visto sì, accidenti: mi ha rubato la navicella ed è scomparso!"  
Fabian dal suo nascondiglio rise e Alan ne approfittò per scovarlo, esibendosi in una perfetta risata da malvagio incallito.

“Siete fratelli?”  
Chiese Julian qualche minuto dopo, quando il prigioniero fu spedito a fare merenda nella sua cella, ossia la stanza sul retro. I due non si somigliavano affatto, ma ciò non significava nulla: lui stesso non aveva in comune nemmeno un capello con i propri fratelli. Prima che Alan potesse rispondere si intromise Aidan.  
“Esatto, e come avrai notato c’è qualche difficoltà a distinguere il maggiore dal minore. Ma osservandoli meglio è chiaro che il più maturo è quello biondo.”  
“Stai zitta, _mamma_! - rimbeccò Alan, accompagnando le parole con un grazioso gesto del dito medio – Non siamo parenti… ma diciamo che per lui sono una specie di zio.”

Julian avrebbe voluto dire che aveva trovato molto bello il suo giocare con il bambino, e con l'aria di spassarsela quanto lui. Forse _dolce_ sarebbe stata la parola giusta, ma non gliel'avrebbe rivelato: non era affatto certo che fosse il tipo da prenderlo come complimento. Però, ripensando a come era stato il suo sorriso quando aveva alzato la maschera, e al modo in cui aveva sollevato e sballottato il bambino facendolo impazzire di risate, era sicuro che lo fosse, sì. Forse non lo sapeva nemmeno lui stesso, ma doveva esserlo.

Anche Julian era solo, in quel periodo, ma Alan non dubitava che Dietrich lo chiamasse tutti i giorni, rassicurante e affettuoso. Ovvio, era ciò che richiedeva la parte del ragazzo innamorato. Con lui una simile recita non serviva, e infatti Die non gli aveva ancora telefonato, né probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto, visto l'epilogo del loro ultimo incontro.  
Non se ne doleva troppo, se lo era aspettato e non provava né rabbia, né tristezza o pentimento: lo sfogo gli era stato salutare come l'aria pura e sapeva che in ogni caso Dietrich sarebbe tornato da lui. Perché, come aveva detto, solo con lui poteva essere il vero se stesso. Era la sua libertà, non ci avrebbe rinunciato.  
Ma Julian doveva sentirsi solo, e privo del punto d'appoggio a cui si era affidato con tanta fiducia negli ultimi mesi. Una situazione ottima, pensò Alan, per avvicinarsi di più a lui, per avere in fretta la sua amicizia.

"Ascolta - gli disse più tardi, quando si stavano separando - hai detto che volevi sentire le mie canzoni. Stasera suono al Diadokon, perché non vieni?"

Vide lo stupore, la tentazione e l'incertezza passare sul suo viso. Forse stava pensando che gli sarebbe piaciuto, ma non era sicuro poter dire di sì. Forse si faceva scrupoli perché aveva un ragazzo, e accettare l'invito di un altro gli sembrava sbagliato. Forse si stava domandando se si trattava di una proposta innocente e amichevole o se c'era qualche sottinteso… se lui ci stava provando, insomma. Quindi ancora prima che potesse rispondergli, precisò, con tutto il candore di cui era capace, e mettendo una punta di delusione nella voce.

"Beh… se non ti va posso registrarti un cd. Però sarebbe stato più divertente dal vivo. Sei mai stato al Diadokon?"  
"No… ma lo conosco di fama. Sembra un posto interessante."

In realtà aveva già desiderato andarci, ma ai suoi amici non interessava un locale simile, e nemmeno per fargli piacere avevano mai accettato di accompagnarlo. Avrebbe potuto andarci da solo, ma si sentiva troppo intimidito per farlo. Ora Alan glielo stava chiedendo, e gli sembrava splendido ma, come aveva sospettato il musicista, il grande scrupolo era proprio il fidanzato assente.

"Ti piacerebbe, non ho dubbi. E poi anche se per parte della serata suonerò, ci sarà Aidan con te… e se ci sarà anche Damien capirai il vero significato delle parole sadismo e crudeltà psicologica. Ma non temere, torturerà solo Aidan, come sempre."

Julian accennò un sorriso, definitivamente tentato dalla prospettiva e rassicurato dalla presenza di altre persone. Che stupido ad aver pensato che potesse esserci un interesse sentimentale o fisico nell'invito di Alan: quando mai uno così avrebbe potuto trovare interessante un tipo ordinario come lui? Quel pensiero lo immalinconì un po', ma non era nient'altro che la verità, e lo sapeva bene… era abituato a non piacersi, ad avere una bassa opinione di sé, ma certe volte gli faceva ancora male averne la riprova.

"Molto volentieri, allora. E ti ringrazio: credevo avessi scordato la mia richiesta."  
"Figurati, a me fa piacere. - scrollò le spalle - Passo a prenderti io, se ti va. Andrò lì prima dell'orario di apertura per provare un paio di pezzi; potresti ascoltarli con un po' più di tranquillità intorno."

Quando Julian andò via, Alan aveva in tasca un foglietto su cui il ragazzo aveva scarabocchiato il proprio indirizzo e il numero di telefono. Lui già li conosceva, ma erano una conquista non meno preziosa: il simbolo della fiducia conquistata.  



	7. Chapter 7

 

**IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**

Capitolo 7

 

Per tutto quel pomeriggio, dopo aver lasciato il negozio di Aidan, Julian aveva sentito una sorta di agitazione, uno strano ma piacevole rimescolamento allo stomaco. Non aveva dubbi che tutto fosse da attribuire all'uscita di quella sera: gente nuova, e un posto nuovo, come molte altre volte portavano con sé una leggera, elettrizzante inquietudine, anticipazione appena velata di preoccupazione. Quella volta in particolare provava anche un certo retrogusto di senso di colpa per aver mentito a Dietrich, al telefono. Più che una menzogna in realtà si era trattato di un'omissione, avendo evitato di accennargli dell'appuntamento. Era stato indeciso sul raccontarglielo o meno; la sincerità era una sua caratteristica, ma aveva infine concluso che non c'era bisogno che sapesse, e magari si preoccupasse o avesse dei dubbi….. comunicare al proprio ragazzo che mentre lui è assente hai intenzione di uscire con un altro è una cosa che può avere controindicazioni anche quando i tuoi propositi sono del tutto privi di malizia. 

Alan arrivò puntuale sotto casa sua; Julian si era aspettato che venisse a prenderlo in macchina, ma quando scese per unirsi a lui lo trovò in sella a una moto. Una moto nera, dalle cromature lucide, lo stemma argentato _Virago_ sul serbatoio e il motore che ringhiava, sommesso, in attesa. Il centauro lo vide e fece un cenno di saluto; non portava il casco né ne aveva uno con sé, da prestare a lui, se non altro. 

"Ciao."  
"Ciao. Ehi, bella moto!" 

Alan sorrise come se avessero fatto un complimento all'amato figlioletto, e come se essa fosse davvero tale le fece una carezza orgogliosa.

"Non dirmi che ne hai una uguale."

Disse, alludendo ai loro gusti musicali, che inaspettatamente si erano rivelati così simili da avere in comune almeno metà collezione. Ma Julian scosse la testa.

"No. No, purtroppo; ho provato solo una volta a guidare una moto, a sedici anni."

Lo disse lasciando il tono in sospeso e dopo pochi secondi aggiunse, divertito e imbarazzato:

"Ho ancora le cicatrici."   
"Brutta botta?"  
"Un mese di ospedale."

L'altro inarcò le sopracciglia, forse impressionato da quel disastroso battesimo motociclistico, e Julian quasi arrossì, pensando che non era stato molto coraggioso da parte sua rinunciare con tanta facilità alle due ruote, ma il fatto di ritrovarsi vivo dopo l'incidente lo aveva portato a desiderare di mantenere quella condizione il più a lungo possibile. 

"Con me non cadrai - disse Alan, spavaldo e rassicurante - Avanti, sali."

E il ragazzo quella moto la sapeva portare dannatamente bene, constatò Julian. Forse anche troppo, pensò, tra azzardati slalom tra le auto, sorpassi e semafori bruciati, a una velocità che andava spesso oltre il limite. Alan guidava spesso in modo spericolato, ma per l’occasione stava facendo il temerario più del solito, con lo scopo di spaventarlo, e magari di farlo scendere dalla moto terreo e con le gambe tremanti. 

Julian questo non lo poteva sapere; si costrinse a reggersi solo allo schienale, teso, anche se volentieri si sarebbe aggrappato alla vita di Alan, che gli sembrava decisamente più sicura.   
Ma lo conosceva appena e non voleva invadere così il suo spazio privato, prendersi troppa confidenza, o fare una figura da femminuccia spaventata da un po’ di velocità; soprattutto non con quel ragazzo, che somigliava tanto alla persona libera e padrona della propria esistenza che avrebbe voluto essere. Desiderava essere alla sua altezza come desiderava essere a quella di Dietrich; i due erano del tutto diversi tra loro, ma percepiva in entrambi la stessa solida determinazione, la stessa forza interiore. E si sentiva ai loro antipodi. 

Si propose per l’ennesima volta di acquistare maggior confidenza in sé, e rimpianse scelte passate, figlie della sfiducia e della paura del fallimento. Poi, ad un certo punto del tragitto, nonostante il brivido e la tensione, o magari proprio a causa loro, si rese conto che la corsa era piacevole ed eccitante, oltre che terrificante. Aveva fatto male, anni prima, a lasciar perdere la moto; forse avrebbe potuto riprovarci… protetto da casco e tuta ultra corazzata, ma per la prima volta si sentiva davvero determinato a un altro tentativo. Tra tutti i risultati possibili, quello era uno che Alan non avrebbe mai immaginato.

~°~°~°

Quando Julian scese dalla moto non era per nulla terreo, e neanche lontanamente tremante, notò Alan con una certa delusione. Un po’ pallido forse, ma con un gran sorriso e gli occhi accesi. O lui non era stato incosciente come credeva, o il riccastro era meno mammola di quanto apparisse. Non diede a vedere il proprio disappunto e invitò Julian a seguirlo; di norma per le prove sarebbe passato dal retro, ma essendo la _prima volta_ del suo ospite decise per l’ingresso principale.

Ecco il Diadokon, dunque. Julian lo vide immerso in piena luce, una cosa possibile solo quando il locale era chiuso. Quando apriva i battenti, quando si riempiva di gente, musica e fumo, tutto diveniva penombra, luci livide, azzurrognole e violacee, o il rosso palpitante del fuoco, quando l’alcol veniva incendiato. Se ora quell’ambiente gli piaceva, da lì a qualche ora ne sarebbe stato stregato, sedotto da un’atmosfera decadentemente funerea.  
Lungo quasi un’intera parete correva il bancone del bar, alle cui spalle stava una varietà di bottiglie tale che Julian credeva di non aver mai visto nulla di simile. C’erano divani in velluto, avvolgenti, in cupi viola o porpora, tavolini di marmo nero e ferro battuto, sedie d’ebano dagli alti schienali scolpiti. Alle pareti tendaggi pesanti, immagini oniriche, figure spezzate. In fondo alla vasta sala, là dove essa si restringeva, c’era il territorio di quelli che cercavano se stessi o la fuga; piccole alcove dove perdersi, grembi in cui rifugiarsi, nascondersi; consumare la propria dannazione. Alan lo condusse anche laggiù, ma non gli spiegò cosa vi avveniva, chi erano i fantasmi che lo abitavano, né che lui era stato uno di loro: non aveva bisogno di sapere, lui che non avrebbe mai fatto parte di quelle anime smarrite. Lo portò più volentieri fin sotto il palco, al centro della sala, innalzato e dominante come un altare. 

"E' di tuo gusto?"

Domandò a Julian.

"Magnifico."

Rispose quello, continuando a guardarsi in giro. Alzò gli occhi e vide che le pareti si innalzavano verso un solenne e scuro soffitto a volta. Là in alto una balconata correva lungo il perimetro del locale; la balaustra sembrava scolpita come un cespuglio di rose e rovi.

"Davvero fantastico."

Confermò, sorridendo al compagno. 

"Bene. Ma vedrai che tra qualche ora sarà molto meglio. Adesso vieni di là, abbiamo una specie di... stanza, chiamarlo camerino sarebbe un‘esagerazione; ti presento quelli del gruppo e ci facciamo una birra prima di iniziare le prove."

Julian avrebbe voluto dire che detestava la birra, che il suo sapore amaro lo disgustava, ma non parlò; una in compagnia avrebbe anche potuto tollerarla. D’altra parte non unirsi alla bevuta sarebbe stato scortese, e chiedere piuttosto un breezer all’ananas gli sembrava poco virile.   
In effetti, poi, di birre ne mandò giù un paio, chiacchierando con quei ragazzi; forse non partecipò molto alla discussione, dannato un velo di inguaribile timidezza, ma gli piaceva ascoltare ciò che gli altri avevano da dire, e guardarsi attorno in quella piccola stanza caotica che odorava di sigarette e caffè; uno stereo in posizione di riguardo, posacenere stracolmi, un divano invaso da vestiti, libri, compact disc e spartiti; su un tavolino c’era un bonsai, uno di quelli da quattro soldi, destinati a morte prematura, che qualcuno aveva pensato bene di decorare impiccando minuscole bamboline ai suoi rami e piazzando qualche piccola lapide tra le radici. Le pareti erano tappezzate di poster di glorie musicali dark-wave, ma in uno spazio lasciato libero qualcuno aveva ritratto, lunghi e sottili come ombre, ma riconoscibilissimi, con i toni del nero e del grigio e pochi, efficaci cenni di colore, i componenti della band con cui stava in quel momento chiacchierando. Non ebbe dubbi che l’artista fosse Alan. 

In quanto alla band, i componenti erano quattro: il batterista, un tipo schivo, cranio rasato e collo lungo, dall‘estremo pallore e l‘aria enigmatica. Il bassista era un bel ragazzo orientale dal viso femmineo, la cui armonia era interrotta solo da una sottile cicatrice su uno zigomo. Un giovane altissimo, con lunghi capelli lisci tinti di un rosso sfacciatamente artificiale e gli occhi bistrati, era uno dei chitarristi; l’altra chitarra, ma anche le tastiere, e la voce, naturalmente, era Alan. Il nome del gruppo era _Hollow_.

“Un nome del cazzo - dichiarò il rosso, pizzicando casualmente le corde della chitarra - Scelto a caso pescando dal dizionario.”

“Che c’è di male - protestò l’orientale - Lo fecero anche i dadaisti.”  
“Mi fanno schifo, i dadaisti.”  
“Oh, il maestro ha espresso il suo giudizio.”

I due già stavano battibeccando quando Julian e Alan erano entrati, e non avevano smesso un attimo, monopolizzando la discussione con le loro diatribe. Julian ne era divertito, il leader del gruppo molto meno. 

“Finitela! – sbottò - Sempre così, di continuo... Piantatela, Cristo, trovatevi una stanza, sfogatevi, scopate! L‘attrazione repressa è dannosa.”

I contendenti avvamparono e si zittirono e, dopo essersi guardati in faccia, si voltarono ostentatamente in direzioni opposte, borbottando. Alan sorrise soddisfatto e sussurrò a Julian.

“Non credevo sarebbe stato così facile.”  
“Magari hai fatto centro.”  
“No, per dio: se avessero una relazione inizierebbero subito a comportarsi come una coppia di vecchi coniugi litigiosi   e rincoglioniti. Anzi, quello già lo fanno.”   
“Ehi, ti ho sentito, stronzo! Vecchi coniugi litigiosi a chi?”  
“Interessante che tu non abbia da obiettare sul _rincoglioniti_. - sogghignò Alan, alzandosi - Avanti, possiamo iniziare.

~°~°~°

Il locale si era riempito, le luci si erano abbassate, la musica era alta. Non era ancora tempo per il gruppo di salire sul palco e i ragazzi erano in giro per il locale, in attesa dell’esibizione; il batterista rasato appartato da qualche parte con la sua ragazza, mentre i _coniugi_ se ne stavano al banco del bar, a bere vodka e continuare le loro schermaglie. Julian sedeva a uno dei tavoli con Alan e Aidan, indossando un’elaborata giacca di pelle prestatagli dal musicista e ascoltando divertito il suo tragicomico racconto della volta in cui, tentando un effetto scenico, avevano invaso di denso e pestilenziale fumo rosso tutto il locale. Non il Diadokon, per fortuna, ma un posto più piccolo e meno famoso da cui erano stati poi messi al bando, con tanto di foto segnaletiche appese sopra la cassa. Alan si diceva dispiaciuto che non fosse anche stata messa una taglia sulle loro teste.  
Aidan ascoltò con pazienza la storia, anche se la conosceva già fin troppo bene, essendo stato anche lui tra il pubblico in quella famosa serata.

“Spero che non ti disturbi sopportare questi eccessi di socievolezza di Alan - disse, quando l’altro ebbe concluso - sai, è strano che si comporti in modo così gentile.”  
“Sarà per via della luna piena.”

Una voce suadente, benché canzonatoria, rubò la risposta all‘interpellato; Damien sorrise, unendosi al piccolo gruppo, e sedendosi accanto a Julian si presentò, fissandolo amichevole, ma in modo così diretto da metterlo in soggezione.   
La soggezione era un sentimento che Damien era abituato a suscitare, e in cosa poi essa sfociasse non gli interessava molto; fosse simpatia, come odio o attrazione, tutto andava bene: l’importante era non essere mai indifferente a nessuno, perché il suo narcisismo potesse essere soddisfatto.

“Sei in ritardo.”

Gli fece notare Aidan, tentando inutilmente di ottenere una richiesta di scuse.

“A differenza dei presenti, io ho un lavoro _vero._ ”

Rispose il biondo; prese la bottiglia di birra di Aidan, si lamentò della marca ma la finì ugualmente. Poi si rivolse a Julian, apparentemente contrito.

“Scusami, forse tu non appartieni alla loro genia di sfaccendati.”

Gli sfaccendati lo mandarono a quel paese, e Julian ridacchiò ma non seppe che dire, preso in contropiede un po’ dalla (affettuosa?) presa in giro indirizzata ad Alan e Aidan e un po’ dalla consapevolezza di essere l’unico del gruppo a rientrare di diritto nella categoria dei nullafacenti. Non aveva mai lavorato, e l’università non contava, visto che studiava poco e di malavoglia solo quanto gli serviva per stare a galla e non inquietare eccessivamente suo padre. E, se contraddetto, suo padre era alquanto facile a irritarsi.  
Avrebbe voluto abbandonare legge, la detestava con tutta l’anima, ma l’augusto genitore non avrebbe mai tollerato una simile decisione. Gli avrebbe permesso di farlo, ma gli avrebbe anche tagliato i viveri, lasciandolo a cavarsela da solo, certo di vederlo fallire per poi tornare a ubbidire agli ordini paterni, più umile e rassegnato che mai.   
Julian era certo che un tentativo di ribellione sarebbe finito così, se non peggio… suo padre avrebbe anche potuto obbligarlo a fare i bagagli e tornare a Washington, e lui per nulla al mondo desiderava abbandonare Seattle.

Dopo poco tempo qualcun altro si unì alla loro compagnia, anche se sembrò dedicare la propria attenzione ad uno soltanto di loro, quasi ignorando gli altri. Senza neanche dire una parola una ragazza si era avvicinata al loro tavolo; era formosa, molto e ben truccata, fasciata da una lunga gonna dallo spacco vertiginoso, e strizzata in un corsetto tutto lacci dalla scollatura abissale, che strizzava fuori molto più di quanto tenesse dentro. Andò a sedere in braccio a Damien come se ne avesse ogni diritto, e lui in effetti non obiettò, nemmeno quando lei bevve dal suo bicchiere.   
La sua ragazza, forse? Julian non sapeva perché, ma aveva la sensazione che non lo fosse, nonostante l’estrema confidenza; la mano di lei, dai lunghi artigli smaltati di rosso cupo che gli accarezzava pigramente la nuca, che scendeva sul collo e poi sul petto a insinuargli le dita tra i bottoni della camicia, e il braccio di lui che le cingeva la vita, accarezzandola come sovrappensiero. Damien ascoltava divertito ciò che lei gli stava raccontando, sussurrandogli all’orecchio; un sorriso malizioso gli piegò le labbra quando lei finì di parlare e gli affondò la testa nel collo, ridacchiando.

“Se continuerai a venire qui, e a frequentare questo particolare circolo di disadattati, assisterai spesso a spettacoli simili… con attrici diverse - commentò Alan, in modo solo lui potesse sentirlo - io comunque in questi momenti trovo più interessante tenere d’occhio lui.”

Aggiunse, e con un cenno della testa lo invitò a guardare in direzione di Aidan. 

“Vedi, in apparenza è tranquillo, ma ti assicuro che si sta rodendo a morte; se la fanciulla non se ne andrà in fretta, lui finirà con l‘alzarsi dicendo che va a prendersi da bere e sparirà per più di mezz‘ora.”

Julian non era sicuro di aver inteso bene quello che Alan gli stava dicendo.

“È… geloso?”

“Geloso e stupido. Dovrebbe sapere, anzi, sa benissimo, che non è certo di ragazze come queste che dovrebbe preoccuparsi. Prede troppo facili perché Damien se ne interessi seriamente. Per lui sono una collezione di belle bamboline, ecco tutto. Nemmeno se le porta a letto.”  
“Ma la gelosia spesso non obbedisce alla razionalità.”

Alan annuì, ma non rispose. Razionalità e gelosia, certo. Lui probabilmente era l’ultimo ad avere il diritto di criticare Aidan e i suoi patemi: Dietrich non amava Julian, e prima o poi lo avrebbe lasciato, ma questo non lo aiutava a sopportare la doppia vita di lui. Forse perché si rendeva conto che con la stessa facilità Die avrebbe potuto lasciare anche lui. In fondo, pur negandolo a se stesso, era consapevole che non avrebbe dovuto essere l’ignaro Julian l’oggetto del suo astio, ma ormai non poteva, o non voleva, tirarsi indietro. 

Osservò Julian, che sembrava assorto nel suo bicchiere, a far ondeggiare quel mezzo dito di rhum che vi era rimasto; quel ragazzo era diverso da come l’aveva pensato. A sentire Die, e da come aveva potuto osservarlo da lontano, l’aveva immaginato viziato, noioso e forse presuntuoso; si era invece trovato davanti una persona affabile, cordiale e un po’ goffa. Era pieno di entusiasmo, e anche di sincerità, sembrava: l’interesse che aveva mostrato, l’apprezzamento e la curiosità per la sua musica, e per lui, non erano forzati, e nemmeno di semplice cortesia.   
Era una persona luminosa e limpida, e Alan non lo sopportava. Alan _desiderava_ non sopportarlo; per questo calcava dentro di sé i sentimenti negativi e si ripeteva le bugie cui gli piaceva credere. Doveva farlo, perché gli bastava distrarsi un poco per trovarsi più a suo agio con lui di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.  
Julian era la causa della sua infelicità. Julian non meritava nessuna simpatia.   
Se lo ripeté ancora, prima di alzarsi.

“È venuto il momento di cantare.”

Annunciò, abbandonando la compagnia. 

Poco dopo Julian guardava il suo nuovo amico sul palco; Alan diventava una cosa sola con la musica, se ne era accorto già assistendo alle prove, ma ora, durante l’esibizione, ciò veniva moltiplicato fino a rendere impossibile distogliere gli occhi.  La sua voce intensa, profonda, era ipnotizzante; era ghiaccio, luna, fuoco e nebbia, era tutto ciò che si accorda con l’oscurità e le passioni totalizzanti. Ma era musica anche il suo modo di muoversi, l’espressione sul suo volto, i gesti e gli sguardi, i mezzi sorrisi seducenti; sul palco lui era libero, poteva mostrarsi completamente, con rabbia, malinconia, sensualità, tormento e gelosia, ammaliando tutti, intoccabile. 

Pochi se ne rendevano conto, solo quelli che lo conoscevano meglio, il che si riduceva a Damien e Aidan, e Dietrich, anche, ma nonostante le apparenze, Alan era insicuro, ed era l’insicurezza a renderlo scontroso e aggressivo, perennemente sulla difensiva, sempre il primo ad attaccare. Lui stesso sapeva che quel lato ombroso del suo carattere non era altro che fragilità, ma ciò serviva solo a irruvidirlo ancora di più.   
Ma quando cantava… quando cantava era come se si liberasse di un’armatura, e diventasse più forte proprio mettendosi a nudo. Era stato così, su quel palco, che Alan aveva attirato la bramosia di Dietrich, cambiando la propria vita, e lì ora incantava un ragazzo che di Dietrich era l’opposto.   
Mentre cantava incrociò lo sguardo con quello di Julian; un incontrarsi che si prolungò senza che se ne rendesse conto. 

__

Si promise, ed aveva ragione. 

  
~°~°~°  
 

Aidan si sentiva leggermente stordito dal fumo dolciastro delle narcotiche sigarette all’oppio di Damien. Già la terza quella sera: due fumate al locale, una accesa appena salito in macchina. Troppe, qualcosa non andava. Fermo al semaforo tolse gli occhi dalla strada e guardò l’amico, in attesa. Sperava che capisse la domanda non espressa, e gli dicesse cosa lo preoccupava; non fu così. Sicuramente Damien comprese il suo silenzio, ma invece di parlare gli offrì la sigaretta per condividere qualche tiro.

“Sai che non fumo quella roba. Non dovresti farlo nemmeno tu.”

L’altro si strinse nelle spalle e aspirò una lenta boccata; fece passare il fumo caldo nei polmoni, lo soffiò dalle narici. Guardava davanti a sé, assente, o assorto, come se i suoi occhi stessero fissando qualcosa di molto lontano, nel buio.

“Una bella notte, non credi?”

Bella? Aidan non capì da dove arrivasse la considerazione, o il suo perché: una leggera nebbiolina umida, così tipica di quella città, velava ogni cosa. Damien finì la sigaretta e gettò il mozzicone dal finestrino.

“Proprio bella.”

Ripeté con un sorriso strano. Allora Aidan ricordò, e si rese conto che _quella_ notte era un anniversario. Due anni prima, il fratello di Damien… 

“Cazzo.”

Mormorò, mentre una morsa fredda gli stringeva lo stomaco. Il sorriso di Damien si aprì ancor di più.

“Non ho voglia di tornare a casa - disse - Andiamo al solito posto.”

E anche se significava dire addio alle ultime ore di sonno che gli restavano, obbedì; quando il semaforo diede via libera si diresse verso il mare.

***

Il lungomare era quasi deserto; facevano loro da sottofondo il rumore della risacca, la musica proveniente dall’autoradio, qualche auto che passava. Nel silenzio che condivisero per alcuni minuti Aidan si chiese cosa stesse provando Damien. Cosa avesse provato due anni prima, quando fu chiamato a riconoscere il cadavere di Noel. 

Noel, che era il maggiore dei due fratelli, anche se solo di un anno e mezzo, e che era fragile, arrendevole, così diverso da Damien. Insicuro, vulnerabile e troppo dolce e fiducioso per stare al mondo senza riempirsi di lividi. A Damien si aggrappava, e tutto ciò che Damien voleva era proteggerlo, vederlo felice. Erano legati intimamente come fossero gemelli, e per gemelli molto spesso li scambiavano, vista la profonda somiglianza.  
Per questo, alla morte di Noel, Aidan aveva temuto di vedere il suo amico, l’amico che amava già da anni, andare in pezzi. Ma Damien non aveva nemmeno vacillato. Non allora, non in quei due anni, e anche se quando _l’incidente_ era successo i rapporti tra i due fratelli si erano fatti difficili, lui non aveva trovato né sana né normale quella freddezza, quell’autocontrollo disumano.

“L’ho sognato, ieri notte. Non era mai capitato. - annunciò Damien, senza guardarlo. - E avrei preferito che continuasse a non capitare.”  
“Vuoi raccontare?”  
“No.”

Damien alzò il viso al cielo e sulle sue labbra tornò quello strano, spiacevole sorriso.

“Gli avevo voltato le spalle.”

Una manciata di parole che a parer suo spiegavano tutto; aveva lasciato Noel ad annegare in problemi e dolori troppo vasti per lui, e lo aveva fatto per qualcosa di stupido come la ripicca e la gelosia. La mano andò ancora una volta alla tasca, a trarre la borsa del tabacco; ma sentì un’altra mano chiudersi sul suo polso.

“Ehi. Basta.”

Aidan sotto le dita sentì i muscoli di Damien tendersi, e poi rilassarsi; gli lasciò lentamente andare il polso e si sentì sollevato quando il biondo incrociò le braccia sul petto, rivolgendogli un’occhiata tediata.

“Il tuo buonsenso è noioso.”  
 “Lascia stare il mio buonsenso; prima di tutto non credo affatto alla sua esistenza. Allora, un sogno non è certo sufficiente a scuoterti i nervi; davvero non vuoi parlarmene?… No, la risposta te la leggo già in faccia.”  
 “Il sogno non c’entra: so benissimo da dove arrivava e che significava. E se mi ha fatto passare il resto della notte insonne è perché riguardava anche Fabian. No, è che per la prima volta mi sono chiesto _davvero_ se avrei potuto fare qualcosa per evitare che succedesse tutto. Per impedire che Noel riuscisse così brillantemente a farsi ammazzare. Ho pensato a come potrebbe essere se lui fosse ancora vivo.”

“Damien, lui aveva un esaurimento nervoso. Quello che gli serviva era uno psichiatra.”

“Vero, ma sarei stato io a dovercelo portare. Heh. Quando morì ero irritato con lui, lo presi come un dispetto nei miei confronti. Oh sì, mi aveva fatto un gran piacere facendo saltare la testa a Christine, ma mi aveva anche buttato addosso un cumulo di beghe e responsabilità che non desideravo affatto. Pensai a lui come a un idiota. Non è stato molto fraterno da parte mia... Mi chiedo come sia stato possibile che i miei sentimenti per lui si deteriorassero a un tal livello di marciume. Non mi ero mai fermato a rifletterci, ma ora…”  
 “Non ti devi sentire in colpa.”

Lo interruppe Aidan, notando l’accigliarsi pensieroso dell’altro e temendo di vederlo sprofondare nella melanconia; un dolore lasciato invecchiare senza sfogo per due anni diventava molto più amaro e penoso del normale. Era pronto ad offrire un abbraccio caldo e sicuro, e a ripetere quelle parole di rassicurazione fino alla nausea, ma Damien si girò verso di lui, e sul suo viso non c’era sofferenza, ma stupore. E infine divertimento, quando scoppiò in una breve, incredula risata.

“Sentirmi in colpa? Non potresti essere più lontano dal vero! Fammi finire. Riflettendo mi sono reso conto che la mia vita attuale… questa condizione di _pienezza_ che rende la mia esistenza quasi perfetta, quasi serena, almeno sopportabile, per i miei canoni… è diretta conseguenza della dipartita di Noel. Se lui fosse vivo, non avrei ciò che ho. Dunque volevo chiedere a te, che incarni così tante ottime virtù, e che ci tieni a essere il custode della mia vita e della mia anima... “

Aidan rabbrividì nel sentire la mano fredda di Damien insinuarsi sotto i suoi capelli lunghi, ad accarezzargli il collo, e nello scorgere totale sincerità nei suoi occhi e nella sua voce:

“…è particolarmente immorale essere felici della morte del proprio fratello?”

  



	8. Chapter 8

**IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**   
Capitolo 8    
   
  “… e mi ha detto che posso scegliere io il nome del suo gattino! È tutto nero e tanto bello e ci ho pensato un sacco, ma non riesco a decidermi…”  
 “Che ne dici di Belzebù?”  
 Propose Damien, sfilando e risistemando la felpa di Fabian, che il bambino aveva indossato alla rovescia.  
 “Se vuoi far imbiancare del tutto i capelli della cara signora Steine è perfetto.”  
   
Gli rispose Aidan dal divano, girando un’altra pagina dell’ultimo numero di National Geographic Junior ma guardando con la coda dell’occhio il suo amico, ora occupato a rispondere divertito, e con una certa partigianeria, alle domande di Fabian su chi fosse Belzebù.  
   
Ah Damien, quanto tempo era trascorso.  
Si trovò a pensare al passato, a loro due e a Noel, il cui fantasma, la notte prima, aveva fatto sentire la sua presenza in modo tanto pesante.  
   
 _È particolarmente immorale essere felici della morte del proprio fratello?_  
   
Forse. Ma in tal caso l’immoralità è anche mia, perché sono felice nel vederti felice, quale che sia il prezzo.  >  
 

***

  Aveva conosciuto Damien che entrambi avevano dieci anni.  
Era una brutta giornata d’estate, grigia e piuttosto fredda, e lui soffriva di un attacco anticipato d’insofferenza adolescenziale, così era uscito e aveva preso a gironzolare, rimuginando su quanto fossero stupidi gli adulti e che lui mai, mai, mai sarebbe diventato come loro.   
 Era al parco, seduto scomposto su una  panchina, a fare nulla: un bambino che fantasticava di non tornare più a casa, perché sarebbe stata una gran soddisfazione far preoccupare i suoi! A distrarlo da quei pensieri furono alcune grosse gocce d’acqua fredda che gli caddero sulla testa: appena il tempo di rendersi conto che stava piovendo che le dighe del cielo si aprirono con violenza.  
   
 _“Oh, cavolo!”_  
   
Aveva esclamato, perché a quei tempi ancora non bestemmiava, e aveva fatto ciò che tutti gli altri stavano facendo: correre, a testa bassa, alla ricerca di un riparo. Così non aveva fatto caso a un ragazzino biondo che veniva in direzione opposta alla sua; doveva avere la sua stessa età, e sotto a quel diluvio camminava con calma, come se la pioggia non lo disturbasse affatto. Si erano ormai incrociati e superati quando si era sentito chiamare.  
   
 _“Ehi, tu! Aspetta!”_  
   
 Si stavano rivolgendo a lui? Non lo sapeva, ma per sicurezza si era fermato e voltato, benché un po’ titubante. Era Damien la persona che l’aveva chiamato, il ragazzino biondo; mentre lui se ne stava immobile gli si era avvicinato, tendendogli qualcosa.  
   
 _“È tuo?”_  
   
  Era un videogioco tascabile. Automaticamente aveva portato la mano alla tasca posteriore dei jeans, dove esso avrebbe dovuto trovarsi, scoprendola vuota. Doveva essergli caduto mentre correva, e non se ne era accorto. L’aveva acquistato di seconda mano, costava pochi dollari, ma gli sarebbe dispiaciuto perderlo, perché se l’era comprato da sé, e soprattutto perché non aveva ancora battuto il proprio record.  
   
 _“Oh, grazie.”_  
   
Aveva risposto, riprendendoselo e permettendosi di guardare bene l’altro ragazzino. Sua madre gli aveva detto spesso che non era buona educazione fissare le persone, ma in quel caso fu una fortuna, comportarsi contro le regole dell’etichetta. Se dopo aver ringraziato se ne fosse semplicemente andato, forse la loro amicizia non sarebbe nata.  
 _“Che c’è? Ho qualcosa che non va?”_  
 Aveva chiesto perplesso Damien, sentendosi sotto esame, e lui aveva scosso la testa in diniego.  
 _“No, è che... guardavo la tua collana. È strana, sembrano ossa.”_  
 Damien aveva sorriso, e in quel sorriso già c‘era traccia dell’ironia divertita che gli sarebbe diventata abituale in futuro.  
  _“Sembrano ossa perché sono ossa. Sono vertebre di serpente.”_  
 _“Cosa?”_  
 Incredulo Aidan si era avvicinato, gli occhi di nuovo fissi sul girocollo color avorio, e aveva alzato una mano, come per toccarlo, ma si era fermato poco prima.  
  _“Posso?”_  
 _“Fai. Non morderò.”_  
 

 

 ***

 Così si erano conosciuti, e di lì in poi erano diventati presto inseparabili.  
  E dopo, inevitabilmente, aveva conosciuto anche Noel.  
Non si poteva dire che tra loro vi fosse stato un legame profondo, ma i loro rapporti erano buoni, e la continua frequentazione aveva creato familiarità e fiducia. Tutto era cementato dal condividere sentimenti così forti verso Damien: profondo affetto fraterno da una parte, e intensa amicizia che si sarebbe trasformata in amore negli anni dell’adolescenza dall’altra.  
Qualche volta aveva avuto l’impressione che Noel fosse geloso di lui. Non un sentimento malevolo, Noel non sapeva voler male a nessuno, solo malinconico disappunto nel rendersi conto di non essere più l’unico amico davvero importante per il fratello minore, e paura di vedersi messo da parte.  
 Ma era un timore ingiustificato, perché Damien non lo aveva mai trascurato. Era sempre stato premuroso, protettivo, indulgente; pronto a curare le sue insicurezze, a incoraggiamenti e consolazioni, a rimproveri se necessario. Negli anni, guardando al loro rapporto aveva avuto la sensazione che Damien, per assurdo, fosse una sorta di figura rassicurante per Noel, benché più giovane di lui.  
   
 Il tempo era passato.  
Avevano frequentato le stesse scuole, si erano iscritti all’Università. Aveva gioito per Damien quando aveva pubblicato i primi racconti, e si era preoccupato per lui quando si era dimostrato così incline all’autodistruzione, affascinato dalla morte per noia, per insoddisfazione, per superbia. Per sprezzo verso il resto del mondo.  
 Aveva avuto il cuore spezzato dopo il suo primo tentativo di suicidio, e Damien era ancora in un letto d’ospedale, dopo la lavanda gastrica che gli aveva portato via dallo stomaco tutte quelle dannate pasticche di Roipnol, quando lui lo aveva aggredito a male parole, con le lacrime agli occhi e la voce incrinata. Quello era stato il giorno in cui la confessione del suo amore gli era sfuggita di bocca, suonando come un‘accusa e un‘implorazione.  
   
 _“Pensi che questo basti a impedirmi di riprovarci?”_  
   
Era stata la risposta di Damien, che poi aveva chiuso gli occhi e preso a ignorarlo. Lui era uscito dalla camera insultandolo e sbattendo la porta, ‘fanculo se erano in un ospedale.  
Noel era in corridoio, pallido, con le braccia raccolte al petto come se sentisse freddo, e spaventato, senza il coraggio di entrare e incontrare il fratello, smarrito e più che mai fragile, ora che avrebbe dovuto essere forte. E credeva, come tutti gli altri, che fosse stato un incidente, un volersi stordire finito male, un errore di calcolo, non il tentativo di porre fine a se stessi. Poco importava sapere che Damien non era tipo da imbottirsi di alcol, e che non toccava mai pasticche di nessun genere, Excedrin a parte.  
 Forse chi non lo conosceva poteva abboccare, ma non Noel, che stava solo cercando di convincere se stesso per non affrontare quel problema troppo grande per le sue forze. Per non ammettere di avere fallito, e di non aver capito quali pensieri fatali riempissero la testa del suo adorato fratello.  
 Aidan avrebbe voluto urlargli in faccia.  
   
 “ _Vattene a casa! Illuso, non gliele frega niente di te e di me! Proprio niente, avremmo dovuto capirlo prima!_ ”  
   
 Ma gli erano mancati la voce e il cuore per farlo. Guardando quel volto pallido e gli occhi arrossati poteva sentire tutto il terrore attraverso cui era passato, cui si aggiungeva un doloroso, lacerante senso di inadeguatezza. Noel non sapeva che fare, che dire, temeva il momento in cui si sarebbe trovato di nuovo faccia a faccia con Damien, pur desiderando stargli vicino. Lui se n’era andato senza sfogare la propria rabbia, ma anche senza dargli incoraggiamento: sentendosi solo e sconfitto, _tradito_ , era tornato a casa a cercare di strapparsi l‘amore dal cuore.  
   
  Non era servito.  L’amore era rimasto lì, testardo e inattaccabile, anche quando Damien mesi dopo ci aveva riprovato, ignorando ancora una volta i suoi sentimenti, facendo di nuovo tremare pericolosamente il mondo intorno a Noel, ora privo della possibilità di negare la realtà  
 Era stata un’altra sfuriata, e per risposta altra indifferenza, altro sarcasmo. Era stato lo stesso smarrimento e dolore, impotenza, del fratello più grande.  
 Ma quella volta, poi, Damien aveva chiesto scusa a tutti e due. A modo suo, quasi stupito che qualcuno potesse _davvero_ soffrire per la sua perdita. E sempre a modo suo aveva offerto rassicurazione:  
   
 _“Dopotutto non sono ancora abbastanza famoso per ammazzarmi con profitto.”_  
   
Era sembrato deluso quando avevano dimostrato di non gradire la battuta, e non aveva tentato  di spiegare loro quel tutto e quel nulla che gli facevano desiderare di finirla, o la sensazione di liberazione quando pensava a un se stesso non più esistente. Era stato di nuovo il solito Damien, forse aspettando che fratello ed amico lo considerassero _guarito_ e abbassassero la guardia.  
 E la vita era continuata.  
   
 Noel aveva iniziato a fare teatro. Sul palco finalmente sembrava diventare disinvolto e sicuro di sé, non bisognoso della guida di Damien; perché quella non era vita, ma un copione da seguire, un gioco dove nulla di male poteva accadere. Recitando si sentiva più che mai tranquillo e a suo agio, e proprio recitando aveva conosciuto e si era innamorato di Christine.  
 E a Damien Christine non piaceva per nulla.  
   
Non aveva poi torto, in questa sua antipatia.  Lei era splendida; mora, sinuosa, dagli splendenti occhi color giada scura, ma era anche capricciosa ed egoista. Desiderava essere una primadonna, ma non si distingueva per talento; vista la sua inadeguatezza si potevano affidarle al massimo parti secondarie, e ciò la frustrava e rendeva scostante.  
Se a questi difetti fosse stata associata un’intelligenza brillante sarebbe stata forse un tipo notevole, benché difficile, ma così non era. Christine era un corpo stupendo con un pessimo carattere, senza un briciolo di dolcezza nell’animo. Che mai aveva visto Noel in quella ragazza? L’attrazione fisica sarebbe stata comprensibile, ma lui si era davvero, pateticamente, ciecamente innamorato; voleva una storia seria con lei, non solo andarci a letto.  
Christine ne era stata compiaciuta; come avrebbe potuto respingere la corte di un bellissimo ragazzo, il miglior attore della compagnia? Ma purtroppo lei conosceva soltanto il Noel che saliva sul palco, il padrone della scena, e non aveva mai avuto a che fare con il fragile ragazzo di tutti i giorni. Se avesse saputo forse non avrebbe iniziato una relazione con una persona così insicura e passiva.  
La loro storia sarebbe nata e morta senza strascichi se Christine, accortasi dell’errore di valutazione, non avesse cercato di portarsi a letto Damien, giudicandolo molto più affascinante e adatto a lei del docile fratello.  
Ma Damien le aveva riso in faccia, e spassionato le aveva sputato in faccia tutte le cose poco lusinghiere che pensava di lei.  
 Christine non era mai stata rifiutata, men che meno in modo sprezzante, e la cosa l’aveva riempita di veleno. Livida di rabbia e umiliazione, dentro di sé aveva promesso di fargliela pagare; colpire l’uomo che l’aveva derisa non era facile: era troppo forte e troppo disinteressato a lei per potergli causare un qualsiasi dolore... ma tra le mani aveva Noel, e aveva capito quanto i due fratelli fossero legati. Ecco come ottenere la sua rivincita.  
   
Era rimasta con Noel pur non amandolo, pur non essendo interessata a lui, pur non tollerando la sua remissività, solo con l’intenzione di tormentarlo, di allontanarlo dalla presenza stabilizzante di Damien.  
E nulla di ciò che Damien diceva sembrava far ragionare il fratello; giorno dopo giorno, aveva visto Noel fare di tutto per compiacere Christine, deprimersi se lei sembrava scontenta, stare male per una parola cattiva, essere felice in maniera ridicola se  gli dava una piccola dimostrazione d’affetto. A nulla era valso cercare di aprirgli gli occhi, presagendogli la rovinosa caduta che l‘aspettava. Damien avrebbe potuto raccontargli di come si era ritrovato Christine più nuda che vestita a strusciarglisi contro, ma non se l‘era mai sentita, e in ogni caso Noel quasi certamente non l‘avrebbe nemmeno ascoltato. Purtroppo così i suoi accenni all’insincerità della ragazza sembravano solo una scusa, malcelata gelosia, e la straordinaria connessione che tra i due fratelli c’era sempre stata andava affievolendosi, soffocata dall’incomprensione.  
   
Era stato presente anche al fatale litigio che aveva incrinato per sempre il rapporto tra i due. Lo ricordava bene. All’inizio non era stato diverso dalle discussioni che l’avevano preceduto, ma a differenza di queste era finito in vera tempesta. O meglio, Noel litigava con Damien, che nonostante l’irritazione e la pazienza ormai esaurita cercava di restare calmo e di far ragionare il fratello. Ma poi Noel se ne era uscito con un:  
  _“Basta! Smetti di dirmi cosa devo fare! Desideri che la lasci solo perché non vuoi che io sia felice con qualcuno che non sei tu! Lasciami in pace!”_  
   
Forse, appena le parole ebbero lasciato la sua bocca, Noel si era reso conto di quanto fossero stolte e infantili, _orrendamente sbagliate_ , e avrebbe voluto rimangiarsele, cancellarle, chiedere scusa. Ma ormai un lampo era passato negli occhi di Damien, _la caduta dalla grazia degli dei_ , e  il sorriso era comparso sulle sue labbra. Un sorriso aspro e cattivo che sapeva di vendetta, che metteva freddo, e poi troppa, troppa calma nel parlare  
   
 _“Come desideri. Non preoccuparti, non interferirò più.”_  
   
E se ne era andato.  
   
 Noel non era riuscito a ribattere, o a fermarlo, spaventato dalla collera gelida, dalla punta di disprezzo che aveva colto nella voce ipocritamente zuccherosa del fratello. Aveva guardato verso Aidan, una muta implorazione di aiuto, di rimettere a posto le cose, di far tornare tutto come prima.  
 Lui ci aveva provato.  
   
 _“Non rompere i rapporti con Noel. Non lo pensava davvero, lo sai. Non fare il bastardo più di quel che sei... Non puoi smettere di parlargli; lui ti vuole bene, lo distruggeresti.”_  
   
Aveva sorriso, Damien, placido, come se davvero non provasse rancore.  
   
  _“Non voglio negargli la parola, mi prendi per un bambino? Ma che mai più venga a piangere da me: quel che farà di se stesso d’ora in avanti, insieme a quella stronza, non mi riguarda, lascerò che si rovini come meglio gli pare.”_  
   
Aveva sperato che fossero frasi pronunciate per effetto di una rabbia ancora vivida, ma fu presto chiaro che non aveva scherzato. Damien non aveva rotto i ponti con il fratello, ma era diventato disinteressato; indifferente ai suoi patemi e ai suoi tentativi impacciati, sperduti, disperati di placarlo. Noel aveva paura: un’angoscia così grande di perdere Damien che non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a spiegarla.  
Si struggeva per lui, e si struggeva per Christine; innamorato nonostante tutto, tentava di costruire un solido rapporto, un futuro. Ci credeva davvero: aveva lasciato l’appartamento in cui viveva con Damien e aveva preso in affitto un minuscolo alloggio dove era andato a vivere con lei. La manteneva, assecondava sempre i suoi desideri, la riempiva di tenerezze, vivendo solo per vederla sorridere, sperando un giorno di raggiungere quell’amore ideale in cui credeva. Chissà cosa aveva spinto Christine a portare tanto avanti quel gioco, a continuare a restare con Noel anche dopo aver chiaramente raggiunto lo scopo di creare una rottura. Chissà, forse lo aveva amato anche lei, un po’... forse la faceva sentire importante, forse gentilezza e il romanticismo di Noel in qualche modo la tenevano legata a lui suo malgrado.  
Altrimenti perché accettare di andare a vivere insieme?  
Altrimenti perché tenere il bambino, quando era rimasta incinta?  
   
Il bambino.  
Noel  era stato fuori di sé dalla gioia all’idea di diventare padre, così felice che il suo sorriso sembrava tornato quello radioso di un tempo. Era allegro, pieno di progetti, di sogni, convinto che finalmente tutto sarebbe andato a posto: che lui e Christine avrebbero così formato una famiglia, che lo strappo con Damien si sarebbe ricucito… suo fratello sarebbe stato felice per lui, no? Avrebbe infine capito che quella era una storia davvero importante, si sarebbe ricreduto.  
   
Faceva male al cuore pensare a quanto ancora stava sbagliando Noel. Quel bambino, che nascendo avrebbe dovuto rimettere a posto la situazione, l’aveva fatta precipitare irrimediabilmente.  
 Per prima cosa Damien non ne era stato felice della gravidanza; sembrava anzi disgustato dall’idea e forse, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ferito, perché il nascituro avrebbe rappresentato per lui una nuova, più profonda spaccatura fra loro.  
Il giorno della nascita non si era fatto vivo, nemmeno per telefono, per sapere come stesse il piccolo, o per congratularsi; se n’era andato chissà dove con un altro amico, un ragazzo conosciuto circa un anno prima, Alan, e si era reso irreperibile per giorni.  
 Solo lui, Aidan, era stato con Noel all’ospedale, e aveva potuto vedere il neonato appena venuto al mondo, e quanto era commosso il neo-padre: felice e affranto allo stesso tempo.  
Noel non riusciva a essere arrabbiato con Damien, anche se ne avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni; non riusciva a non credere che in fondo fosse colpa sua.  
E sempre Aidan aveva visto lo strazio sul viso di quel ragazzo, quando, speranzoso, aveva portato il piccolino da Damien, offrendoglielo, perché lo prendesse in braccio, lo cullasse e imparasse a volergli bene.  
Ma Damien si era limitato a gettargli uno sguardo privo d’espressione, senza nemmeno fare il gesto d’accettarlo, come se il neonato non esistesse, come se lo disprezzasse per ciò che rappresentava, e aveva detto:  
  _“La prossima volta che verrai a trovarmi, fallo da solo.”_  
   
 Né la nascita di un figlio era servita a stabilizzare il rapporto con Christine. Lei si era fatta ancora più scostante, insoddisfatta. Incolpava il bambino di portarle via la libertà, di aver sciupato il suo fisico con smagliature e chili di troppo, e incolpava di tutto il resto, di ogni sua frustrazione e fallimento,  Noel. E purtroppo Noel stesso aveva finito col crederci.  
 Sempre più sfiduciato, sempre più depresso, aveva finito col lasciare la compagnia teatrale ed era come invecchiato d’improvviso; dimagrito in un modo malato, i capelli biondi erano diventati opachi, e c’erano ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi. Il suo corpo aveva assunto un’apparenza sofferente, fragile quanto il suo animo.  
   
 Damien era tornato sui propri passi, perché nonostante tutto gli era insopportabile vedere il fratello in quel misero stato. Aveva accantonato l’orgoglio e fatto un ultimo tentativo, con lui, contando che finalmente riconoscesse la negatività di quel rapporto che lo stava portando alla rovina. Ancora una volta era stato inutile.  
   
 “ _Sono io che sto sbagliando qualcosa... Mi amerebbe, mi amerebbe se fossi migliore, se fossi più forte... Se potessi offrirle una bella vita, una bella casa. Se cambiassi, se ci riuscissi...”_  
   
Damien era troppo stanco anche per arrabbiarsi, troppo esasperato perché gliene importasse ancora qualcosa; smise di insistere. Raccoglieva ancora le lacrime di Noel quando questi andava da lui a sfogarsi e a cercare un po’ di calore, un po’ di triste sorriso nei ricordi del tempo in cui erano stati inseparabili, ma in casa sua non aveva mai più messo piede, né aveva più tentato di convincerlo a lasciarsi quella donna alle spalle.  
  Il tempo era passato, senza che nulla cambiasse in meglio, e poi…  
   
Christine aveva piantato Noel. Senza preamboli gli aveva annunciato che entro qualche giorno se ne sarebbe andata, giusto il tempo di sistemare un po’ di affari. Aveva trovato un altro, una relazione che in realtà esisteva già da mesi e che Noel aveva finto di non vedere; che sarebbe andata a vivere con quell’amante in un’altra città, giù, in California. E si sarebbe portata via il bambino, che ormai aveva tre anni.  
Il bambino che lei non poteva soffrire, di cui non le importava niente, ma che voleva prendersi solo per fargli l’ultimo, atroce torto. Avrebbe distrutto la sua vita portandosi via l’unica gioia che ancora fosse capace di farlo sorridere, di riempirgli il cuore.  
 Aidan ricordava quando Noel aveva bussato sconvolto alla porta di Damien, implorando un consiglio, con gli occhi rossi di lacrime, chiedendogli aiuto, come se lui avesse il potere di fermarla. Aidan ricordava anche il mezzo sorriso, storto e soddisfatto, che aveva accarezzato le labbra di Damien; un sorriso spiacevole a vedersi, crudele, anche se forse non intenzionalmente.  
   
 _“Non è un mio problema. E non dovrebbe esserlo nemmeno per te.”_  
   
Un’altra cosa che ricordava era la lite scoppiata tra i due dopo quella frase, le voci rabbiose: l’uno accusare l’altro di essere un bastardo egoista, l’altro definire l’uno idiota, illuso e incapace.  
   
 Il giorno dopo, per strada, tra la gente, Noel aveva ucciso Christine con due colpi di fucile.  
   
Da chi e dove se lo fosse procurato non lo avevano mai scoperto. Due colpi  sparati da vicino, con le lacrime che gli annebbiavano e confondevano la vista. E poi aveva brevemente vagato, sconvolto e sporco di sangue, con il fucile imbracciato, prima di essere fermato dalla polizia. Anche se non aveva gettato l’arma quando gli era stato imposto, anche se non si era fermato quando gli era stato ordinato, Aidan era certo che Noel non avrebbe più fatto del male. Non era pericoloso per nessuno, al di fuori di se stesso; forse avrebbe camminato fino alle pattuglie e diligente avrebbe consegnato il fucile, avrebbe lasciato che l’ammanettassero e conducessero via. Ma a un assassino armato e  imbrattato di sangue che ti viene incontro e non obbedisce al ripetuto ordine di fermarsi, di gettare l’arma, gli agenti avevano infine risposto nell’unico modo possibile: avevano sparato. E nemmeno si poteva dire che avessero torto.  
   
Così era morto Noel, a 28 anni ed era una morte che forse lui stesso aveva preparato pian piano, amando testardamente chi non meritava il suo amore. Sì, su questo Damien aveva avuto ragione; chissà perché riversare un sentimento tanto puro e forte su una donna mediocre come quella. Chissà cosa vedeva lui, cosa provava.  
   
  _“Quelli dell’assistenza sociale vogliono parlare con me. A quanto pare sono il parente più prossimo, quindi potrebbero affidarmi il bambino.”_  
 _“A te? Si vede che non ti conoscono.”_  
 _“Tenterò di fare pessima impressione.”_  
 _“Ma non c’è nessuno dalla parte di Christine? I suoi sono vivi, avrei creduto che…”_  
 _“Non ne hanno diritto: Christine non ha mai riconosciuto il bambino, solo lui lo aveva fatto.”_  
 _“Cosa?! Ma allora non avrebbe potuto portarselo via! Se Noel…”_  
 _“Noel deve complicarmi la vita anche dopo morto. Bell’intralcio in eredità, mi ha lasciato.”_  
   
Aveva risposto secco Damien, e poco dopo era uscito per recarsi all’appuntamento. Parole dure, fredde, quanto era stato freddo nell’organizzare il funerale di colui che era stato suo fratello. Aidan non era riuscito a guardare attraverso la corazza di ghiaccio e acciaio, ma sapeva che quel risentimento Damien lo stava rivolgendo principalmente verso se stesso, che tutta quella rabbia era proporzionale all’affetto che aveva nutrito, e che qualcosa si era spezzato nell’anima del suo amico.  
Aidan aveva temuto che il contraccolpo si sarebbe fatto presto sentire, che le crepe si stessero diffondendo velocemente nel cuore di Damien e che lo avrebbero mandato in frantumi, presto o tardi. Aveva avuto il terrore che ora che il legame era stato troncato in maniera fatale e irreparabile, Damien avrebbe udito ancora il richiamo fascinoso della morte, e chissà, chissà se dio o chi per lui gli avrebbe permesso di salvarlo ancora.  
   
 _Intralcio._  
Così aveva definito il bambino. Intralcio alla sua libertà, una responsabilità, un peso… l’inviso frutto di un’unione detestata e disprezzata.  
Se qualcuno, quel giorno, avesse profetizzato a Damien che in breve tempo si sarebbe completamente innamorato del bambino, tanto da metterlo al di sopra di se stesso, tanto da fare di lui il centro della vita, lui l’avrebbe trovata una divertente e surreale barzelletta.  
   
E invece, quel bambino era Fabian.  
   
All’inizio, davanti a quell’amore profondo e inaspettato, Aidan aveva creduto che Damien stesse trasferendo sul piccolo l’affetto che aveva provato per il fratello, che forse rivedesse in Fabian l’immagine di Noel stesso.  
Ma non era così, e lo aveva capito in fretta: non era un sentimento _‘riciclato’,_ ma qualcosa di incontaminato e profondo, di _totale,_ che non ammetteva paragoni. Damien aveva chiuso in un sepolcro il ricordo del fratello, mettendolo da parte come se facesse parte della vita di qualcun altro, e stava cercando di cancellare dalla mente di Fabian il ricordo dei genitori. Ci stava riuscendo, in verità: _papà_ e _mamma_ erano figure vaghe, nebulose, che il bambino sapeva di aver avuto ma di cui non rammentava quasi più nulla, e anche quel poco forse sarebbe presto svanito.  
   
Aidan non approvava; non lo trovava giusto nei confronti di Noel, che aveva voluto bene al figlio, e in quelli di Fabian stesso, che aveva il diritto di ricordarlo. Però anche non credeva di aver mai visto un bambino più felice, più dolce e più amato. Forse, dopo tutto, andava bene così.  
 

 ***

  “Non possiamo prenderlo anche noi un gattino? Per favore?”  
 “Ma tesoro, abbiamo già Aidan! Se tenessimo un altro animaletto ci starebbe male, potrebbe ingelosirsi.”  
 “Temi che poi per dispetto ti farei pipì sui tappeti?”  
   
Si intromise Aidan, tirandogli contro la rivista. Damien la prese al volo, mentre Fabian corse da lui e gli sedette sulle ginocchia, accarezzandogli premurosamente la testa e rassicurandolo che non l’avrebbero preso, _un altro gatto_. Lui sospirò e ringraziò; decise che non avrebbe protestato fino a quando non avessero tentato di mettergli un campanellino al collo.                                                                                                                      
 


	9. Chapter 9

**IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**  
   
Capitolo 9

 

Quella notte Alan si ritrovò a pensare a ciò che aveva perduto. Come suo padre, per esempio, che gli mancava così tanto; era sicuro che la sua vita sarebbe stata ben diversa, se lui non fosse morto.  
 E pensava agli amici che aveva perso di vista, che gli erano sfuggiti dalle mani, di cui non sapeva più nulla, e di cui forse nemmeno gli importava.  
   
 E pensava anche a ciò che non aveva mai avuto.  
 Come l’università, che non aveva potuto permettersi di frequentare.  
Chissà se Dietrich lo avrebbe considerato in maniera diversa, se gli avrebbe attribuito un po’ più di valore, se l’avesse conosciuto come studente, anziché come tossico abbordato in un locale. Riflettendoci era probabile di no, forse anzi non avrebbe nemmeno attirato la sua attenzione… il che non per forza sarebbe stato un male, suggerì una voce pedante da qualche parte nella sua testa.  
   
Ora rischiava di perdere anche Dietrich, ma con stupore scoprì di non temere quel risultato. Non quanto aveva creduto, almeno, e questo perché lo scopo principale era cambiato.  
 Avere Die solo per sé, ottenere il suo amore impressionandolo con una ribellione di cui non lo riteneva capace: questo aveva desiderato all’inizio.  
 Ora l’unica cosa importante era strapparlo a Julian. Quello gli sarebbe bastato, a costo di perderlo lui stesso... non gli importava.  
 Julian che aveva tutto, che viveva felice il suo amore, pure se inesistente, che si permetteva anche di essere una persona insopportabilmente amichevole... Julian meritava di scoprire cosa significasse _perdere_ , e stare male.    
   
 Lui aveva ormai stabilito il suo _piano d’azione_ , e con un po’ di fortuna le cose sarebbero andate come si aspettava: era sicuro di sé, tranquillo, determinato. Eppure aveva un nodo allo stomaco che non riusciva a sbrogliare, che lo nauseava e gli impediva di dormire. In altri tempi avrebbe buttato giù un paio di quelle pastiglie venefiche, eppure così perfette per sciogliere la paura, per cancellare i pensieri e far passare in fretta la notte. Ma non era più così stupido, così debole e così impaurito: da solo poteva arrivare al giorno dopo, e anche affrontarlo.  
 Abbandonò il letto, perché ormai gli era divenuto insopportabile continuare a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola. Avrebbe voluto suonare. Suonare era una consolazione e una cura: riusciva a calmarlo, incoraggiarlo, eccitarlo, ma erano le tre passate e sapeva che i suoi vicini non si sarebbero fatti scrupolo di mandargli la polizia alla porta per disturbo della quiete. Già una volta lo avevano fatto, e voleva risparmiarsi il fastidio. Tirò fuori un blocco da disegno e cominciò a tracciare schizzi senza un’idea precisa, lasciando errare i pensieri come la matita sul foglio.  
   
L’ultima volta che aveva visto Julian era stato tre giorni prima, alla vigilia del ritorno di Dietrich. L’impiastro era passato dal negozio di Aidan, perché lì gli aveva dato appuntamento; avevano parlato, rovistando tra ultime uscite e vecchi 33 giri, di concerti, della serata passata al Diadokon. L’entusiasmo di Julian per la sua musica l’aveva quasi messo in imbarazzo; era quantomeno ironico che tanto apprezzamento provenisse proprio da lui. La chiacchierata non era stata male, in ogni caso… si stava abituando a esse. Avevano continuato a discorrere anche quando se n’erano andati, assieme; avevano lasciato nel negozio Aidan, ovvio, e Damien, giunto una mezz’ora prima, di ritorno da una riunione pomeridiana a scuola, e in particolar vena di tormentare il suo vecchio amico.  
   
 _“Ogni volta che li lascio soli -_ aveva spiegato, mentre camminavano _\- Mi aspetto di ritrovarli il giorno dopo finalmente accoppiati. Lo spero più che altro per Aidan, povera bestia, ma se continua così farà tempo a invecchiare.”_  
 _“Ma tu credi che abbia delle possibilità? Voglio dire... A Damien piacciono gli uomini? Perché da come si è comportato l’altra sera...”_  
 _“Da maschio dominante che signoreggia su tutte le femmine fertili, intendi?”_  
 _“Non avrei usato questi termini, comunque sì: gli interessano anche i ragazzi?”_  
 _“Oh, questo è un discorso complicato. Non riuscivo a capirlo, i primi tempi, e alla fine gli chiesi francamente se gli piacessero gli uomini o le donne.”_  
 _“E lui?”_  
 _“Risposta tipica, da parte sua: ‘a me piace chiunque sia disposto a venerarmi’. Non so bene se ciò costituisca una speranza o un sventura per quell’altro disgraziato.”_  
   
Chissà perché era così facile parlare con Julian. Ogni volta preparava nella sua testa argomenti e discorsi ben precisi, con l’intenzione di influenzare a proprio piacimento il ragazzo, e dare una visione artificiale di sé, per mantenere le distanze. Ogni volta invece finiva con il lasciarsi trasportare, coinvolgere, e le chiacchierate diventavano imprevedibili, spontanee, coinvolgenti. Non andava bene, no. Non vedeva l’ora che quella storia finisse.  
   
Continuò a disegnare, scurendo, sfumando, definendo i particolari; sorrise al pensiero della cena che avevano condiviso da Kadir. Lui l‘aveva avvisato, di non chiedere dose extra di salsa piccante nel kebab, ma Julian aveva voluto fare di testa sua. Bisognava riconoscergli una certa inaspettata testardaggine, o stupidità, visto che nonostante il colorito scarlatto che avevano assunto le sue labbra e guance, e gli occhi lucidi, era arrivato fino in fondo al grosso panino facendo finta di nulla, senza attaccarsi alla Coca Cola ghiacciata, nonostante le lanciasse  lacrimose occhiate piene di desiderio.  
   
 _“Va benissimo, benissimo! Non capisco perché la dicevi così terribile…”_  
   
 Il sorriso gli scomparve dalle labbra: _lui_ lo costrinse a svanire, perché si rese conto che non si trattava di un sorriso di scherno, ma di sincero divertimento.  
 Era stato bene quel giorno, e non era felice di ammetterlo. Fissò il disegno, una creatura inesistente, che aveva le fattezze di Dietrich ma gli occhi, inequivocabilmente, di Julian. Uno sguardo morbido, sincero e ridente, che stonava su quel volto.  
 Accartocciò il foglio e lo gettò via.  
   
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
   
 “Credevo ti saresti fatto vivo prima: sei tornato da qualche giorno, ormai.”  
 “Considerato come ti sei comportato l’ultima volta, ho creduto che non t’importasse molto di rivedermi.”  
   
Alan storse la bocca in quel particolare modo che lui trovava al tempo stesso superbamente attraente e pericolosamente irritante. Gli prese il mento fra le dita, avvicinando il volto al suo.  
   
 “…il benvenuto che mi ha dato Julian è stato molto più caloroso e gradevole del tuo. Vuoi che ti racconti, così magari prendi spunto?”  
 “Non credo di averne bisogno.”  
   
Dietrich lasciò che Alan scostasse il viso, infastidito, che infilasse una mano tra i capelli della sua nuca, attirandolo verso di sé per baciarlo. Sentì il profumo pungente della sua pelle, i suoi denti mordergli le labbra, e l’erezione imprigionata nei jeans gli sembrò ancor più impaziente; ansimò di piacere e sollievo quando Alan slacciò la patta e la prese in mano, attraverso la stoffa dei boxer. Si staccò dalla sua bocca quel tanto che gli serviva per parlare.  
   
 “Cosa facciamo qui in entrata? Andiamo in camera.”  
 “E se mi sentissi offeso dal tuo silenzio e non avessi voglia di scopare?”  
 “Semplice, ti violenterei.”  
 “Oh. Tremo di paura.”  
 “Ma a dire che non ne hai voglia saresti davvero un bugiardo. Un _pessimo_ bugiardo.”  
   
Sogghignò, cominciando a sospingerlo verso la stanza da letto. Alan lo fissava con sfida, opponendogli una falsa resistenza, e poi la sua espressione mutò in un lento sorriso; quando con le gambe arrivò a sfiorare il letto, il suo musicista lo prese per le braccia, scambiando le loro posizioni.  
   
 “Credo di essermi comportato davvero male l’ultima volta...”  
 “Sono felice che tu ci abbia riflettuto.”  
 “Allora lascia fare tutto a me: mi farò perdonare.”  
   
Lo spinse sul letto, e lui fu ben felice di mettersi comodo, lasciando che Alan gli si mettesse cavalcioni e gli sbottonasse la camicia. Aveva le mani fredde, in quel momento; il loro tocco lo faceva rabbrividire, ma gli piaceva. Gli piaceva _Alan_ , quando si comportava così, e quando si sottometteva, quando si ribellava; tutte le sfaccettature contrastanti del suo carattere, fragili e taglienti. Era come… un bell’oggettino di cristallo.  
Alan lo spogliò, si liberò dei propri vestiti e si chinò su di lui, leccandogli le labbra, sfiorandole con un sorriso lascivo.  
   
 Dietrich ripensò ai primi tempi passati insieme, e a come Alan era stato diverso.  
Lo aveva spinto a venir fuori dalla droga… e gli stava dando una mano, se così si poteva dire, affascinato più da quel tentativo e dalle reazioni che provocava,  che davvero fiducioso in una sua riuscita. Lo aveva visto ansioso, i primi giorni; inappetente, depresso, e stanco, divorato dal desiderio di cocaina, per quanto negasse, testardo, di sentirne il bisogno.  
Dopo aveva iniziato a dormire gran parte della giornata, a mangiare con abbondanza insana, nervosa, senza mostrare più alcun desiderio per la droga. Quello era solo l’inizio, l’organismo che tentava di rimettersi in sesto, di trovare un equilibrio: non era una guarigione, nemmeno una apparente. Per questo lo aveva ancora una volta respinto, nonostante lo trovasse ancor più desiderabile, sconvolto a quel modo.  
   
 _“Eri un tossico, e resti un tossico; sei solo passato attraverso una crisi d’astinenza. Non mi hai dimostrato proprio nulla.”_  
   
 Quanto si era incazzato, a quelle parole. Lo aveva fissato ferocemente, insultato, mandato all’inferno; aveva fatto per prenderlo a pugni, ma si era trattenuto, sfogandosi a calci contro i mobili e riuscendo a distruggere un paio di sedie. Ma lui non aveva mentito: la prima fase della disintossicazione era la più semplice da superare, nonostante le apparenze. La liberazione era  momentanea, ingannevole, e il peggio ancora a venire.  
L’equilibrio appena conquistato, infatti, si era presto sgretolato in un umore pessimo, irritabile; aveva vissuto a casa di Alan, in quei giorni, e lo aveva visto sempre più agitato e intrattabile, irritato e spaventato. Alan si chiedeva che mai poteva riservargli il futuro, e come affrontarlo, privo del rifugio e della forza, pur  ingannevole e fatale, della coca.  
L’aveva rimpianta, in quei giorni? Probabile, quasi certo. Forse, se non l’avesse tenuto d’occhio, sarebbe corso dal suo spacciatore, per avvelenarsi ancora, illudendosi di trovare la pace. Lui gli aveva impedito di uscire, lo aveva anche chiuso a chiave in camera quando aveva cominciato a dare in escandescenze, ed era rimasto al di là della porta serrata ad ascoltare i suoni della sua rabbia: gli improperi a suo indirizzo, i pugni contro il muro, gli oggetti buttati a terra, fino a quando giungeva un esausto silenzio. Non era forse la prova, quel folle squilibrio, che Alan era molto più in là nel cammino della tossicodipendenza di quanto lui stesso volesse ammettere? Probabilmente lo aveva fermato appena in tempo, prima che la sua vita, la sua bellezza, la sua stessa identità, svanissero in un cumulo di polvere bianca.  
 In realtà non gli importava molto di ciò che Alan voleva fare di sé, ma gli piaceva osservare la sua battaglia, tormentare il suo orgoglio; erano poche le cose che tenevano vivo a lungo il suo interesse, ma quel ragazzo dal cuore circondato dai rovi… sembrava essere un’eccezione.    
   
Ora Alan si muoveva sensualmente su di lui; quelle mani, la bocca, la lingua, conoscevano tutto del suo corpo, sapevano come compiacerlo e come esasperarlo. Dietrich ricordava molto bene come era stato, la prima volta, il sesso insieme. Molto diverso, ma non meno piacevole, anzi. La sensazione di totale, violento dominio che aveva provato… bastava solo il pensiero ad eccitarlo, a fargli desiderare di sentirla ancora, e ancora. Questo lo spingeva ad essere quasi sempre violento ed aggressivo con Alan, ma la sua sottomissione non aveva più lo stesso dolce sapore, perché quel ragazzo spezzato, completamente sperduto, aveva cessato di esistere, almeno ai suoi occhi.  
   
L’Alan di allora era esausto e inerme. La difficile fase di rabbia e violenza si era esaurita di colpo, lasciandolo consumato e depresso, debole nel corpo e nell’anima, ma ricco di una bellezza sofferente ed esangue che aveva bruciato il suo autocontrollo. Una bellezza che molti avrebbero trovato morbosa e disturbante, ma non lui.  
   
  _“Sei stato bravo.”_  
   
Gli aveva sussurrato un giorno, e l’aveva spinto bruscamente sul letto. Aveva aspettato anche troppo a lungo, giocando con lui e con i suoi stessi limiti, per poter indugiare in provocazioni, o in qualunque tipo di preliminari, per quanto potessero essere eccitanti. Gli aveva quasi strappato di dosso gli abiti, si era spogliato in fretta, e frugando nel cassetto del comodino aveva trovato un tubetto quasi finito di lubrificante. Alan lo fissava immobile, gli occhi dilatati e il respiro accelerato; la sua pelle era pallidissima, ma si stava in fretta accendendo di rossore. Si mordeva le labbra, eccitato fino a tremare, e aveva immediatamente aperto le gambe, offrendosi. Lui non aveva perso un attimo, né detto una parola. L’aveva penetrato con forza, senza preparazione, strappandogli un grido rauco. Non aveva usato preservativo, perché conosceva le sue recenti analisi e sapeva che era sano, e perché voleva sentire quella carne stringere la sua, senza barriere, per quanto sottili.   
Alan aveva gli occhi appannati, il respiro ansimante; passivo, smarrito nel piacere e nel dolore che gli stava offrendo in abbondanza; sentiva le sue dita aggrappate alla schiena, le unghie graffiarlo, e il proprio cuore rimbombare nelle orecchie.  
   
 Sembrava un’altra persona il giovane che ora era sceso con la bocca tra le sue gambe; somigliava molto di più al ragazzo sfrontato che si sarebbe volentieri fatto scopare nel parcheggio. Quando Alan si staccò dalla sua erezione, d’istinto lo spinse subito verso essa, ma lui scostò la testa dalla sua mano. Diede una lenta, lasciva, leccata al glande, e si raddrizzò, carezzandogli i fianchi e guardandolo con un vago sorriso.  
   
 “Ti dispiacerebbe finire ciò che stavi facendo?”  
 “Voglio chiederti una cosa, prima.”  
 “Ti sembra il momento?”  
 “Sì; ho pensato che saresti stato più malleabile.”  
 “Forse lo sarei, ma mi indispone il ghigno che hai sulla faccia.”  
 “La faccia che hai tu ora, invece, mi diverte moltissimo. Oh, non arrabbiarti! Ti ho detto che voglio farmi perdonare il pessimo comportamento dell’ultima volta, no? Se venerdì sera verrai al Diadokon ci sarà una sorpresa per te.”  
 “Perché proprio lì?”  
 “Non lo immagineresti mai… quindi non fare domande, tanto non risponderò. O che sorpresa sarebbe?”  
 “Venerdì sera, eh? Dopodomani.”  
 “Puoi uscire, o il quattrocchi ti tiene il guinzaglio corto?”  
   
 Aveva indovinato le parole giuste, glielo lesse nello sguardo: Dietrich si accigliò, un breve istante, dal significato molto chiaro. Mai mettere in dubbio il suo predominio e la sua libertà, eh?  
   
 “Sarò lì alle nove, ma non potrò fermarmi troppo a lungo, per ovvi motivi. Spero capirai.”  
 “Ma certo che capisco. Guinzaglio corto, come temevo.”  
   
Disse, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il sarcasmo. Ma sapeva dove fermarsi: non voleva irritarlo, e fargli cambiare idea. Abbandonò le provocazioni, e alzandosi sulle ginocchia si posizionò sopra la sua erezione, impalandosi lentamente, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Qualsiasi parola, qualsiasi protesta Dietrich avesse voluto porre alla sua presa in giro, affogarono nel piacere, mentre Alan cominciava a muoversi sopra di lui.  
   
***  
   
 Si era raggomitolato al centro del letto e stava lì, immobile.  
Era fatta, ormai. _Quasi_ fatta. Fermarsi ora… non voleva farlo, e forse nemmeno poteva. In fondo, quando stai precipitando, non è possibile frenarti a metà strada, sospeso. Ma quei pensieri sussurravano solo in un angolo della sua mente, soffocati dal fragore di altre emozioni, di sentimenti che gli stringevano la gola. Sentiva addosso una cupa ansia, un vuoto pesantissimo, un malessere indefinito e inesorabile, che riconobbe immediatamente. Non lo provava da _anni_ , né mai lo aveva provato in quelle condizioni, eppure era _lui_.  
   
  Un tempo lo assaliva dopo gli orgasmi solitari della masturbazione.  
Il lampo di piacere, poi gli franavano addosso freddo e solitudine, angoscia, amarezza e disgusto. Il desiderio di avere qualcuno accanto, e la paura che quel qualcuno non ci sarebbe mai stato. Era un terremoto emotivo che non riusciva mai a contrastare, e si odiava per quei sentimenti vigliacchi. Si odiava anche per essersi masturbato… gli sembrava così patetico.  
 Era un adolescente, allora, e gli anni e i compagni di letto aveva cancellato quei turbamenti. O almeno così credeva: ora erano tornati, tutti insieme,  forti come se volessero prendersi una rivincita, recuperando il tempo perduto, strangolando. Quel male amaro lo aveva investito mentre ancora era scosso dall’orgasmo, mentre ancora Dietrich era dentro di lui, e in un istante tutto il piacere si era trasformato in ansia. Se ciò aveva un significato, lui non voleva pensare a quale fosse.  
   
Adesso era di nuovo solo, e il giorno era ancora alto; non poteva lasciar svanire nel sonno le sue inquietudini, perché poi la notte sarebbe stata insonne e infinita,  troppo pesante da sopportare, con il suo silenzio. Si costrinse ad alzarsi, a farsi una lunga doccia e a uscire, sperando che un lungo giro in moto, fuori città, potesse anestetizzargli il cuore.  
   
   
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
   
   
 Ci vollero solo due squilli perché Julian rispondesse al telefono, e lo investisse con parole e un tono del tutto inaspettati.  
   
 “TI HO DETTO CHE NON NE VOGLIO SAPERE, LASCIAMI IN PACE!”  
   
Rimase qualche istante in interdetto silenzio, prima di tentare timidamente:  
   
 “… Ehm, Julian?”  
 “…Alan?”  
 “Sì. Ah... chiamo in un brutto momento?”  
 “No, no, scusami! Fino a trenta secondi fa stavo parlando con mio padre, e visto che gli ho appena attaccato il telefono in faccia ho dato per scontato che fosse lui. Non ho nemmeno fatto caso al nome sul display.”  
 “Certo che fa impressione sentirti gridare... non sembri il tipo capace di arrabbiarsi.”  
  “Di solito non mi capita, ma quell’uomo spingerebbe all’omicidio persino Buddha.”  
   
 Sospirò afflitto, suscitando una risata morbida in Alan.  
   
 “Ascolta – riprese poi il musicista – hai da fare in questo momento?”  
   
 No, non ce l’hai. Perché Dietrich sarà qui a momenti, e sei da solo in casa, non è vero? Lui è uscito, e ti ha detto che starà via per un po’, ma che non farà tardi,e tu lo stai aspettando… ma hai almeno un’ora da dedicarmi. >  
   
Sentì Julian esitare, probabilmente chiedendosi cosa fosse il caso di rispondere; decise di dargli un piccolo aiuto.  
   
 “Scusa la mancanza di preavviso, ma c’è una cosa che vorrei tu vedessi... potresti passare al Diadokon, diciamo tra una mezz’ora?… Non ti porterò via molto tempo.”  
   
 _ _>__  
   
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
   
 Julian non notò la modesta Ford color argento parcheggiata a poca distanza da dove lui posteggiò la sua scandalosamente lussuosa Carrera. Male, perché se l’avesse fatto avrebbe riconosciuto la targa, ormai ben memorizzata, e avrebbe capito che apparteneva a Dietrich, e si sarebbe chiesto cosa mai ci facesse da quelle parti. Ma non era poi strano che non vi avesse badato: perdersi sulle nuvole era sempre stata una sua caratteristica, e l’inaspettata chiamata di Alan aveva avuto il potere di spedirlo a farsi una passeggiata tra di esse.  
Amava Dietrich, non aveva dubbi, però quell’altro ragazzo stava diventando importante, anche se forse era ancora troppo presto per chiamarlo amico.  
   
 Era presto e c’era ancora poca gente nel locale. Alan e il suo gruppo si sarebbero esibiti solo più tardi; le prime note di _Wormwood_ suonavano nell’aria, cupe e magnetiche. Notò ad uno dei tavoli due musicisti della band, il bassista orientale e l’alto chitarrista dai capelli rossi; sul momento non ricordava i loro nomi, ma si avvicinò per salutarli. Quando disse loro che stava andando da Alan, nel camerino, lo avvisarono:  
   
 “…c’è il suo ragazzo con lui...”  
   
Julian non seppe dirsi il perché, ma la delusione gli punse improvvisa il petto, minando per un momento il suo sorriso. Alan aveva un ragazzo. Ovvio che fosse così: era bello, interessante, attraente, per forza doveva avere qualcuno, anche se lui non aveva mai preso in considerazione la cosa. E poi che mai poteva cambiare, questo fatto? Anche lui aveva un compagno, e lo amava. Amava Dietrich, si disse ancora, sentendosi in colpa per le  cose che gli aveva tenuto nascoste…  
   
chissà perché, poi... non c’è niente di male, giusto? >  
   
 …e perché già sapeva che gli avrebbe taciuto anche quella piccola uscita.  
   
Quando arrivò al camerino sentì le voci provenire dall’interno; arrossì d’un tratto, perché sembrava fosse arrivato in un momento piuttosto ‘intimo’.  
La porta era socchiusa, e stava quasi per andarsene, già stava per voltarsi, quando di fermò a metà del movimento.  
La voce di Alan la conosceva bene, ma l’altra… l’altra ancora meglio.  
  No, certamente sbagliava, stupido che era. Però… quell’accento era noto, quella bassa risata di gola era così familiare, anche se c’era in essa una nota spiacevole, più fredda, maligna, che gli era sconosciuta.  
 La bocca gli si seccò, e il cuore premeva contro il petto a grandi tonfi; non si voleva calmare, per quanto lui continuasse a ripetergli che era un errore, una semplice somiglianza.  Restò in ascolto, mentre sempre di più la terra gli sfuggiva da sotto i piedi.  
 Prese un profondo respiro, mordendosi le labbra, e si decise. Con la punta delle dita spinse lentamente la porta  
   
 _. >_  
   
Fu la prima cosa che pensò. Dietrich era addosso ad Alan, contro il muro; a torso nudo entrambi, pantaloni aperti, mani che toccavano, stringevano, corpi che si strofinavano, si aggredivano con passione. Erano ferocemente belli, e Dietrich era diverso, così _del tutto diverso_ da come lui lo conosceva. Fu Alan e rivolgere per primo lo sguardo nella sua direzione; c’erano emozioni nei suoi occhi che non riuscì a decifrare.  
   
 “Ecco, Julian, vedi? Abbiamo più cose in comune di quante tu credessi.”  
   
 Allora anche Dietrich si accorse di lui. Fu quasi buffa l’espressione che gli passò sul volto, e il modo in cui il colore passò dall’accaldato rossore del sesso, al bianco della sgradita sorpresa, e ancora al rosso, ma carico di rabbia. Lo fissò con ostilità, qualcosa di cui non lo credeva capace, ma non gli disse nulla. Tornò a voltarsi verso Alan, e lo strinse per le braccia  
   
 “Che cosa...”  
   
Ma Alan non gli diede tempo di finire: scoppiò a ridere. Una risata priva d’ilarità, secca, alta, isterica, nel cui squilibrio si coglievano pari soddisfazione e disgusto. Sconforto e compiacimento… vittoria e irreparabile sconfitta.  
Rimpianto anche, ma per chi e per cosa?  
   
Era irreale, privo di logica e di perché. Era uno scherzo, una visione, un incubo? Julian fece un passo indietro, per allontanarsi da quella scena e da ciò che essa significava.  
 L’aria era poca e rovente, così gli sembrava; non riusciva a respirarla, faceva male. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare; la scossa di terremoto era stata così tremenda, così distruttiva da lasciarlo frastornato, incapace di provare una reazione immediata. Dipanare i pensieri, i sentimenti, decifrarli, capirli, rendersi conto di ciò che era successo, erano azioni al di fuori della sua capacità, la mente gli girava a vuoto. Dietrich parlava, ma con Alan, non con lui… lui non era stato degnato di parola.  
   
 Ancora un passo indietro, e ancora un altro. Voltò le spalle, infine, uscendo a passi veloci, tirando fuori dalla tasca le chiavi della macchina, che quasi gli caddero, per il tremore.  
Si ritrovò nel locale dove, a differenza della sua vita, nulla era cambiato; era quasi offensiva, quella normalità. Non rispose al saluto di Sen e Terrence - _ecco come si chiamavo, gli amici di Alan_ \- e uscì. Fuori l’aria era fresca e leggera, ma il fiato ancora gli mancava.  
   



	10. Chapter 10

**IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**  
   
Capitolo 10  
 

Damien stava da circa un’ora a braccia conserte davanti al suo portatile, fissandolo truce; ci si sarebbe aspettati di sentire il povero computer mettersi a guaire da un momento all’altro. Sarebbe stato più saggio arrendersi, per quella sera, scegliere un film e distrarsi; la cosa non avrebbe fatto del bene solo a lui, ma anche ad Aidan che si stava stordendo di zapping, esasperato dall’andamento della serata. Poi il moro spense la tv e guardò Fabian, steso sul tappeto a disegnare, circondato dai pennarelli; il primo pensiero fu che i bambini a quell’ora avrebbero dovuto essere a dormire da un pezzo, il secondo che forse avrebbe potuto unirsi a lui, fare un disegno e poi sottoporlo all’interpretazione di uno psicologo, tanto per avere le proprie frustrazioni confermate da un professionista.  
 Quando il cellulare di Damien squillò, lui non vi fece molto caso; sentì una breve conversazione, ma da quel poco non poté capire l’argomento. Terminata la chiamata, però, il suo Amore e Tormento chiuse di scatto il laptop e si alzò; nei suoi movimenti si leggeva quanto fosse contento di avere una scusa per abbandonare la battaglia.  
   
 “Beh? Chi era?”  
 “Terrence. Richiesta di intervento urgente. Da due ore Alan si è chiuso nel camerino e non vuole uscire... Pare che tirarlo fuori spetti a me.”  
 “Che è successo?”  
 “Qualcosa che coinvolge Dietrich. E Julian. Non so cosa, ma certo niente di buono. Fabian, vieni a mettere la giacca, usciamo.”  
   
 Mentre il bimbo trotterellava contento verso Damien, Aidan scattò in piedi, allarmato.  
   
 “Sei impazzito? Vuoi portare un bambino di cinque anni al Diadokon?”  
 “Non posso portarlo dalla signora Steine: starà già dormendo a quest’ora. E certo non posso lasciarlo a casa da solo, ti pare?”  
 “Chiaro che non puoi, ma ci sono io a tenerlo!”  
 Damien sospirò, impaziente.  
 “Tu vieni con me. Pensavo fosse ovvio.”  
   
 Aidan aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, poi la richiuse: le parole che ne sarebbero uscite erano poco adatte alle orecchie di un bambino. Dunque riformulò il pensiero.  
   
 “Me ne andrei a casa a dormire solo per ripicca. Ma visto che si tratta di Alan, ti seguo.”  
 

                                                                                  ***  
 

C’erano Sen e Terrence fuori ai lati della porta del camerino; poco più in là anche Jonas, il batterista dai capelli rasati, e Lyn, la sua compagna dalla pelle caffelatte. Tutti loro avevano tentato di convincere il cantante a uscire, o a far entrare qualcuno, o almeno a raccontare quale fosse il problema, e tutti avevano fallito nello scopo.  
 

Ma con Damien avrebbe parlato, ne erano certi: con lui Alan appiattiva gli aculei, pur ostentando riluttanza.   
 

Damien affidò Fabian alla coppia di fidanzati con un _‘ecco, fate pratica’_ , poi bussò al nascondiglio del suo amico. Due colpi non troppo forti, ma perfettamente udibili, che non suscitarono risposta. Ripeté, mettendoci più forza e chiamando per nome. Alan rispose dopo qualche istante.  
 

“Vai via. Tu e tutti gli altri. Lo so che sono ancora lì.”  
 

 “Avanti Alan. Ora l’attenzione l’hai attirata a sufficienza, non trovi?”  
 “Non volevo attirare un bel niente, c’è solo un sacco di gente che non sa farsi i cazzi suoi. Voglio starmene da solo e in pace, si può?”  
 “Uhm. Certo. In questo caso avresti fatto meglio a rinchiuderti nel tuo alloggio….. tu se non altro non hai vicini rompicoglioni come Aidan che si autoinvitano di continuo a casa tua. Senza offesa, Aidan.”  
 “…..”  
 “Se invece sei rimasto qui è perché _neanche tanto_ inconsciamente desideravi parlare con qualcuno. È talmente ovvio che mi sento in imbarazzo a dirlo… dio, credo di dovermi sciacquare la bocca.”  
 “Parlare di che? Anche se ne parlassi non capiresti, penseresti che sono un idiota. No, penseresti molto peggio.”  
 “Oh, io considero idiota la quasi totalità degli esseri umani, uno più o uno meno non mi cambia niente. Per te sì? Sarebbe a dire che ti importa ciò che penso di te? Sono commosso, non me l’aspettavo.”    
 “…”  
 “Se la cosa ti angoscia tanto non posso insistere oltre. La mia… ehm, _sensibilità_ … me l’impedisce. Mi addolora tradire le attese di chi mi ha chiamato qui per tirarti fuori dalla tana, ma potrò sempre spiegare a tutti _no, non ho insistito perché Alan aveva paura di darmi una delusione._ ”  
   
 Damien tacque, e dopo un momento di silenzio si sentì ancora la voce di Alan.  
   
 “Tu sei il demonio.”  
   
E lo scatto della serratura che veniva aperta. Damien si voltò verso il suo pubblico e accennò un inchino, prima di entrare, seguito da Aidan.  
   
                                                                                 ***  
   
“Deve essere stato qualcosa di grave, per farti piangere.”  
 “Io non ho pianto!”  
 “Allora quel pasticcio di kohl sbavato attorno agli occhi e le striature giù per le guance sarebbero il trucco di scena? Notevole.”  
Seccato Alan sedette davanti allo specchio, strappando salviette struccanti da una confezione ancora nuova e strofinandosi con foga il viso, ma ciò fu utile solo a peggiorare la situazione. Ancor più innervosito lanciò le salviette nel cestino della carta e chinò il capo.  
   
 “… solo un po’. Di rabbia. E schifo.”  
   
Un ho pianto> a inizio frase era stato omesso; dirlo a voce alta sarebbe stato uno smacco troppo grande per lui, che già si vergognava della propria emotività.  
   
Aidan non era per nulla stupito che, in qualsiasi guaio fosse capitato, c’entrasse Dietrich. E, come aveva detto Damien, doveva essere stato un brutto colpo. Si trattenne dall’infierire con un ‘ _lo dicevo io’_ e decise di essere condiscendente, per una volta.  
 “E ora come ti senti?”  
 Gli chiese.  
   
 “Ho voglia di vomitare.”  
   
Dentro di sé Alan pensò che chiunque avesse detto che dopo un pianto ci si sentiva meglio, era un formidabile idiota. Piangere non gli era servito ad alleggerirsi l’anima, ripulirsi il cuore o chiarirsi la mente: si era solo sentito peggio che mai.  
Una parte di lui sì, esultava. Godeva della vittoria, della liberazione, era convinta e soddisfatta di ciò che aveva fatto, e lo avrebbe ripetuto mille volte. Ma persino quella piccola parte cocciuta riconosceva che era stato un successo autolesionista.  
 Emozioni contrastanti. Forse non avrebbe più rivisto Dietrich… un pezzo della sua vita era stato amputato di netto, e senza anestesia.  
 E forse non avrebbe più rivisto nemmeno Julian. Chissà che stava facendo, e come aveva affrontato Die, cosa si erano detti.  
 Chissà se Julian aveva qualcuno vicino, come lui aveva Damien e Aidan. Poteva servire a qualcosa parlare loro di tutta quella storia? Sentire se stesso narrarla lo avrebbe aiutato a venirne fuori, a relegarla nel passato a cui ormai apparteneva? Forse aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire quanto era stato stupido.  
   
 Cominciò a raccontare, a spiegar loro quel che non sapevano della sua relazione con Dietrich; di quel triangolo, di quel gioco che andava avanti da lunghi mesi, ormai.  
Die un giorno gli aveva detto di aver allacciato una conoscenza con un certo ragazzo, all’Università. Un tipo molto ricco e piuttosto impacciato, e Dietrich aveva avuto la sensazione di piacergli, anche se solo a livello superficiale. Aveva deciso di approfittarne, di usarlo come passatempo:  
  
  L‘aveva provocato. E lui, allora, l’aveva trovata un’idea divertente; non l’aveva dissuaso, non gli aveva chiesto di rinunciare né l’aveva mandato al diavolo. Gli aveva risposto:   
E Dietrich glielo aveva dimostrato, in modo anche troppo facile. Una settimana, ed era diventato il “ragazzo” di quell’altro. Un mese, e si era trasferito nel suo alloggio; gli era bastato lamentarsi, con innocente disinvoltura, di quanto fossero piccoli i miniappartamenti del campus, di quanto in particolare il suo fosse malconcio, e di come il suo rumoroso coinquilino gli guastasse la concentrazione, e Julian, cotto a puntino, gli aveva offerto casa propria.  
 A quel punto il progetto di conquista di Dietrich non gli sembrava più così brillante o divertente, e gli aveva chiesto di interrompere la relazione; si sentiva inquieto, geloso… tradito, anche se fino a quel momento non aveva mai pensato di associare la sua situazione a quella parola. Ma non era riuscito a perseverare, ogni volta Dietrich lo aveva convinto ad assecondarlo. Lo aveva preso per un cacciatore di dote? Non doveva rendersi ridicolo immaginando che potesse _innamorarsi_ di Julian! Vivere per un po’ in quel grande e lussuoso attico e guidare una fuoriserie erano cose per cui non era un prezzo alto, fingere di essere chi non era.  
Dopotutto, gli aveva detto, per lui fingere non era una novità.  
Dopotutto, anche tra loro c’era solo sesso: non poteva avanzare pretese di fedeltà.  
 Già, anche se Dietrich da lui la esigeva.  
   
 Sul momento Die sapeva sempre essere molto convincente, ma quando poi se ne andava, e magari non si faceva vivo per giorni, la frustrazione e la paura dell’abbandono tornavano a farsi sentire, e aveva la sensazione che sì, forse Julian per Die avrà avuto poca importanza, ma che lui ne aveva ancora meno. Così aveva deciso di interrompere quel triangolo, che lui solo avrebbe avuto l’attenzione di Dietrich, in un modo o nell’altro, e anche l’amore, infine. Non sapeva esattamente come, ma ci sarebbe riuscito.  
   
 E poi… poi la sorte aveva messo proprio Julian sulla sua strada, e lui aveva pensato… non lo sapeva. Non riusciva più a ricordare il ragionamento che lo aveva spinto ad agire così. Perché stringere un legame con lui? Non era necessario, per distruggere la sua relazione con Dietrich. Avrebbe fatto prima a nascondere una piccola telecamera in camera da letto e poi recapitare il filmato a Julian, mostrandogli cosa faceva in realtà il ‘suo ragazzo’ quando diceva di andare a studiare in biblioteca, ad allenarsi in piscina, o quel che diavolo gli raccontava.  
   
 Conoscere meglio Julian, uscire con lui, parlare insieme, per poi servirgli la realtà come una coltellata, sapendo di farlo soffrire nel peggiore dei modi: alla fine quello era diventato il suo scopo. Non era più solo la voglia di avere per sé Die: era nato uno strano desiderio di vendetta, di rivincita, e prendersela con l’unica persona priva di colpa fra loro tre era l’azione più distruttiva che potesse compiere.  
Era indispensabile, inevitabile, e avrebbe dovuto essere liberatorio. Non credeva che la libertà sarebbe stata vuoto e nausea.  
   
Proseguì il racconto, alle sue stesse orecchie suonava stupido e patetico, degno solo di derisione, e giunse a quella sera stessa, al culmine, al crollo, toccato poche ore prima.  Tacque, aspettando quel che i suoi amici avrebbero avuto da dire; nulla di tenero e indulgente, aveva il presentimento. Alzò gli occhi, girandosi verso di loro. L’espressione di Damien era indecifrabile, ma tranquilla. Ciò che invece pensava Aidan di tutta quella storia era fin troppo lampante: lo fissò severamente, poi si rivolse a Damien:  
   
 “Beh, non gli dici niente?”  
   
Nonostante la situazione ad Alan venne quasi da ridere: la battuta gli ricordò  quella di una madre che sprona il padre a dare una lavata di testa al figlio ribelle. Ma Damien chiuse gli occhi e si strinse nelle spalle, alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
   
 “Non riesco a credere che tu ti sia invischiato in una storia del genere! - iniziò quindi Aidan - Né che ti sia fatto trattare in modo tanto infame da quel bastardo, né che te la sia presa con quel ragazzo. Che cazzo di comportamento… cosa avevi in testa, si può sapere?”  
 “Guarda che non l‘ho fatto per divertirmi!”  
 “Non ci giurerei!”  
Per sfogarsi andò su e giù tre o quattro volte per la piccola stanza, infine si fermò con un sospiro, l’arrabbiatura in parte sfumata nella preoccupazione.  
   
 “Che hai intenzione di fare, ora?”  
 “Niente, che vuoi che faccia?Con Dietrich ormai è finita, non credo di poter recuperare – “  
 “Per me Dietrich può tranquillamente crepare, non mi stavo riferendo a lui!  Non pensi di dovere a qualcuno delle scuse?”   
   
Alan voltò la testa, l’espressione del suo volto piccata; probabile che la verità fosse la cosa che meno voleva sentirsi dire, in quel momento. Damien gli si avvicinò, abbandonando infine l’atteggiamento da spettatore neutrale; gli calò una mano sulla testa, scompigliandogli energicamente i capelli, una via di mezzo tra uno scappellotto e un gesto d’affetto.  
   
 “Prima o poi dovrò coniare un neologismo, per definirti.”  
 “Per te invece ci sono già tanti termini collaudati che vanno bene. E tutti offensivi.”  
 Brontolò Alan, che pur tenendoci a mostrarsi seccato non si distolse dalla mano del suo amico.  
 “Mentirei dicendo che il naufragio della tua relazione mi addolora; il tempo in cui essa poteva farti del bene era finito da un pezzo. Ora dovresti cominciare a rendertene conto anche tu.”  
   
 L’annuire di Alan fu quasi impercettibile. C’erano state volte in cui Aidan e Damien avevano provato, ognuno a proprio modo, di farlo ragionare sull’andamento e lo squilibrio della sua ‘storia’ con Die; lui li aveva sempre messi a tacere, invitandoli con calore a pensare ai propri affari. Non gli era facile ammettere _con se stesso_ che qualcosa non andava, come poteva farlo _con loro_?  
E in quei giorni aveva ancora la convinzione di poter salvare il rapporto, e non sopportava che qualcuno ne mettesse in dubbio la stabilità o il futuro. Ora, invece, poteva riflettere. Fare ordine dentro di sé e capire cosa davvero desiderava, e se poteva cavarsela anche senza Dietrich. Oh, quello _doveva_ farlo, in ogni caso.  
   
 “Mi sento come se avessi vinto, e subito una disfatta allo stesso tempo.”  
 “La storia è piena di esempi del genere, non credere di confessarmi qualcosa di sconvolgente.”  
 “Però ho vinto. Non è così?”  
 “Più che altro ti sei preso una discutibile rivincita, il che è diverso.”  
 “Ne avevo il diritto! Mi sono vendicato, di Dietrich, e di Julian… non importa se così ho anche… perso.”  
   
 La voce gli si affievolì, e tacque. Si lasciò andare all’indietro, poggiando la schiena contro il suo amico, chiudendo gli occhi. Poco dopo sentì un’altra mano posarsi sulla spalla, e la voce di Aidan.  
   
 “Vai a casa e fatti una dormita, Alan. Per stanotte dimenticati tutta la faccenda.”  
   
Seguire quel suggerimento sembrava la cosa più desiderabile al mondo, _se_ avesse potuto dormire. Era ancora troppo carico di tensione, di pensieri, di emozioni contrastanti per sperare di prendere sonno, e nell’attesa gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia una folla di pensieri sgraditi. Avrebbe potuto ovviare al problema ingoiando un paio di sonniferi, ma preferiva evitare di prendere simili schifezze. Meglio piuttosto esaurire tutte le energie e poi crollare per autentica stanchezza: solo quello avrebbe potuto alleggerirgli un po’ l’anima, dargli vero riposo. Si alzò, ostentando noncuranza.  
   
 “No, meglio di no. Pare che gli artisti degni di questo nome diano meglio di sé quando sono depressi e interiormente devastati: vado sul palco, vediamo quel che ne viene fuori. E forse dopo potrei scriverci una canzone.”  
   
 Sorrise spavaldamente, a dire che si sentiva meglio e non c’era da stare in pensiero per lui. Le sue doti di simulatore risultarono piuttosto scarse, ma i suoi amici lo lasciarono andare, riconoscendo che, a parte aver raccolto il suo sfogo, non c’era altro che potessero fare per lui. Almeno per il momento.  
 Una volta rimasti soli Aidan sbuffò, stanco, e guardò Damien accomodarsi al posto di Alan, curiosando sul tavolo tra pacchetti di sigarette mezzi vuoti, cosmetici dai colori spettrali e barattoli di gel per capelli.  
   
 “Avremmo dovuto accorgerci che qualcosa andava storto, non credi?”  
 Domandò, sentendosi piuttosto in colpa.  
  “Ce n’eravamo accorti e gli avevamo anche chiesto cosa stesse succedendo. Ma lui continuava a negare… che dovevamo fare? Torturarlo? Riempirlo di Penthotal? L’unica era aspettare che risolvesse da solo, o che decidesse di raccontarci il problema.”  
 “Però…”  
 “Finiscila di rimuginare; se desideri fargli da angelo custode ora avrai altre occasioni. Potresti cominciare con il trovargli un ragazzo decente.”  
   
Damien si passò con cura sulle labbra il rossetto nero che aveva trovato ficcando il naso in uno dei cassetti; si scrutò con interesse nello specchio, poi sorrise, compiaciuto dell‘effetto.   
   
“Mi dona, non trovi? Direi che sto talmente bene che potrei innamorarmi di me stesso.”  
 “Lo sei già.”  
 “Come darmi torto? - si alzò, e gli andò vicino - Stai tranquillo. In un modo o nell’altro si è liberato di Dietrich, ed era la cosa migliore che potesse fare per se stesso.”  
 “Ma non mi piace il _modo_ in cui l’ha fatto. E’ stato crudele, e non è da lui. Ora sta male più per il senso di colpa che per aver chiuso la storia con quello stronzo, ne sono certo. Anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai.”  
 “Se si sente in colpa significa che c’è ancora speranza perché sviluppi qualche brandello di senso comune. Bene, a questo punto direi di andare ad ascoltarlo, o vuoi perderti la grande esibizione dell’artista emotivamente sconvolto?”  
“E Fabian? Vuoi portare anche lui in sala?”  
“Chiederò a Lyn di rimanere qui con lui; lo adora, non le dispiacerà. Avanti, muoviti.”   
   
E lo prese per un braccio, portandolo con sé.  
   
~°~°~°  
  
   
Solo tre passi, quelli che doveva fare, ma erano i più difficili, i più pesanti, che avesse mai dovuto compiere. Sentiva troppo caldo, e la bocca secca, una stretta allo stomaco che durava dal pomeriggio precedente, quando aveva preso la decisione di andare, e che gli aveva fatto saltare due pasti. Avrebbe fatto ancora in tempo a voltarsi e rinunciare, lasciandosi tutta la storia alle spalle, facendo finta che nulla fosse successo, riprendendo la vita di _‘prima’_. In fondo l’idea lo tentava: la fuga era così semplice e allettante, così… abituale.  Ma no, no. Non poteva permettersi di essere vigliacco. Non più, se era deciso a cambiare.  
 Si costrinse ad andare avanti: era indispensabile, se voleva evitare di trovarsi con un rimpianto e un dubbio piantati in mezzo al cuore per chissà quanto tempo.  
   
 __  
Si disse.  
 __  
  
 Prese un gran respiro, e si inumidì le labbra. Cercò di far calmare il cuore e si spinse gli occhiali sul naso; percorse quei tre ultimi passi e chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi spinse la porta del negozio di Aidan. Erano solo due settimane che non vi entrava, ma sembrava una vita fa.  
 Come sempre c’era musica, nel negozio, ma questa volta non riconobbe la canzone; c’erano alcuni clienti, e Aidan, occupato con uno di loro, non rivolse subito lo sguardo verso di lui. C’era anche Damien; lui lo vide subito, invece, e gli rivolse un’occhiata stupita, prima, e poi un sorriso. Ricambiò, avvicinandosi, e guadagnando infine anche l’attenzione del proprietario; Aidan gli sembrò ancora più meravigliato di trovarselo davanti, e si sentì arrossire per l‘imbarazzo. Proprio quello che gli mancava.  
   
 “Ehm… ciao.”  
 Salutò, abbassando gli occhi per un breve istante. Chissà se anche loro sapevano di quello che era successo. A giudicare dalla loro prima reazione avrebbe detto di sì. Dunque… chissà cosa pensavano di lui.  
   
 “Alan è qui?”  
 “Dipende - fece Damien, inarcando un sopracciglio - Sei armato e/o animato da intenzioni violente?”  
 “No!”  
 “Ottimo. In tal caso, sì, è qui.”  
 “Nell’ufficio sul retro – aggiunse Aidan – si sta occupando di alcuni ordini.”  
   
 Julian ebbe la sensazione che volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma non lo fece; lo invitò invece dietro al banco e con un cenno della testa gli indicò una porta.  
   
 “Ecco.”  
   
Mormorò un grazie, e andò avanti.  
   
  
   
C’erano alti scaffali carichi di dischi e libri, un paio di schedari e un armadio, una scrivania con un computer; c’erano un vecchio divano, un tavolo con alcune sedie, un mini frigo, un microonde e una macchina per il caffé. Ciò che serviva per lavorare e ciò che serviva per riposarsi; la stanza straripava, ma riusciva anche a mantenere un certo ordine funzinale; si addiceva ad Aidan, che sembrava così serio e affidabile.  
   
Alan era seduto al computer; lo aveva sentito entrare, ma non aveva alzato gli occhi; aveva continuato a lavorare, assorto, probabilmente credendo si trattasse di uno dei suoi amici. Anzi, di sicuro era così, stando alle parole che gli disse poco dopo.  
   
“Ho rintracciato una copia dell’edizione limitata che ti chiede sempre quel fanatico pieno di piercing. Vieni un po’ a ved-”  
   
E lì si era zittito di colpo, perché aveva infine guardato verso di lui.  
Si sentì inchiodato dov’era; in un momento tutte le parole che con tanta cura aveva preparato, pensato e ripensato, svanirono. Svanirono, ricomparvero confuse, si accalcarono, bloccandosi e impedendogli di trovare la voce.  Guardò Alan, che sembrava impietrito quanto lui, incredulo come fosse l’ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere. Ah, che stupido: doveva essere proprio così. Una reazione comprensibile: se stupore aveva ricevuto da Aidan e Damien, figurarsi come la stava prendendo lui.  
   
Abbozzò un impacciato sorriso, e quando parlò si accorse di suonare altrettanto incerto; in cuor suo pregò di riuscire ad arrivare in fondo al discorso. E che Alan almeno gli permettesse di iniziarlo.  
   
 “Posso parlarti?”  
   
 


	11. Chapter 11

** IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**  
   
 Capitolo 11  
   
   
   


_Posso parlarti?_  
 Questo gli chiedeva?  
 Ma che razza di testa aveva, quel ragazzo? Con che aborto di cervello ragionava? Il buon senso avrebbe voluto che Julian lo evitasse in ogni modo possibile, che lo odiasse, o che per lo meno cercasse di dimenticarsi della sua esistenza, dunque…  
 ... Che ci faceva l’impiastro lì, davanti a lui? Ce l’aveva una minima idea di quali fossero le normali procedure comportamentali, in casi simili?   
 

Se io ti rovino la vita, tu mi bandisci dalla tua esistenza. O, in alternativa, vieni a cercarmi solo per spaccarmi le ossa. Non vieni a ‘parlare’, per di più con gli occhi bassi. Non è normale. Non è _sano_.  
   
 Alan non sapeva davvero cosa dire: ritrovarsi davanti Julian, e in quelle circostanze, era qualcosa che non aveva preso in considerazione nemmeno alla lontana. Aprì e richiuse la bocca senza emettere suono, e cercò di mettere insieme la compostezza necessaria a pronunciare un Vattene fuori dalle palle> che suonasse dignitosamente intimidatorio. Prima che potesse farlo, però,  Julian fece qualche passo avanti e alzò gli occhi, guardandolo meglio. Non capì il perché dell’espressione stupita, _e preoccupata?_ , che subito li attraversò.  
   
 “Le braccia! Quei lividi, sulle braccia...”  
   
 Alan se n’era dimenticato, in realtà. Nemmeno facevano male, avevano solo un pessimo aspetto. Lanciò ad essi un’occhiata indifferente; erano ancora scuri, cominciavano appena a sfumare sui margini, e nella loro forma si leggevano con chiarezza le dita che l’avevano serrato. Beh, non si poteva negare che fossero impressionanti.  
   
 “È stato Dietrich? Lui ti ha fatto questo?”  
   
 Una nota di orrore, nella voce di Julian. Disgusto, ma non incredulità. Un’altra cosa che scopriva sul conto del ragazzo che amava, o che aveva amato. Un altro lato di lui che non aveva mai immaginato, ma di cui non pareva davvero stupito. Non più. Che avesse assaggiato un po’ del vero Dietrich, in quei giorni?  
   
 “Ti ha…”  
 “No – lo interruppe subito – Ha solo… stretto.”  
   
Con una forza tale che aveva pensato le ossa si sarebbero spezzate; Dietrich stringeva, e lui sentiva un dolore che gli accendeva scintille davanti agli occhi, ma non riusciva a fare altro che ridere, secco, acuto, guardando fisso colui che era stato il suo ragazzo.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che il riso potesse esprimere tutto quel dolore, fisico, e mentale.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che gli occhi di Julian addosso potessero metterlo così a disagio. Riusciva a leggergli in faccia quello che provava: orrore, disgusto, smarrimento. Dispiacere per lui, anche? No, no, improbabile. Ma di certo scoprire quell’aspetto di Die doveva essere  un’altra robusta spallata alle sue certezze.  
   
 “Dimmi quel che hai da dire e poi lasciami in pace.”  
   
Mugugnò infine, distogliendo lo sguardo. Doveva essere stanco, perché se fosse stato del tutto in sé lo avrebbe cacciato a male parole. Forse gli avrebbe anche tirato dietro qualcosa di pesante, e magari appuntito. Sentì Julian muoversi, esitare, in imbarazzo quanto lui, se non di più.  
   
 “Io… vedi, io… volevo chiederti scusa.”  
   
.  
.  
.  
   
 Scusa?  
   
Chiedeva _scusa_ a lui?  
   
Lentamente Alan rialzò la testa e tornò a guardarlo, stralunato, incredulo; Julian gli rivolse un incerto sorriso, avvampando in una maniera che sarebbe stata comica, in un’altra circostanza.  
   
 “C-cosa?”  
 “Posso sedermi?’”  
 “Tu devi essere pazzo. O scemo. O entrambe le cose, certo: una non esclude l’altra.”   
 “Per favore, non dire così! Mi passerà tutto il coraggio!”  
   
Alan sospirò, e fece un cenno a indicare il divano. _Il coraggio_ , per Dio! Ecco, Dio, appunto: lo stava punendo per la sua pessima azione, e con ogni probabilità si stava pure ammazzando dal ridere. Julian ringraziò, sedendo rigido, senza nemmeno toccare lo schienale.  
   
 “Volevo dirti che mi dispiace... che non sapevo che Dietrich fosse il tuo ragazzo, che se avessi saputo non avrei mai… no, no, sto già incespicando. Calma. – respirò a fondo e aspettò qualche secondo prima di riprendere a parlare – Provo ad avvicinare la questione da un altro punto. Quando conobbi Dietrich mi sembrò impossibile che potesse interessarsi a me, e non solo perché il mio primo contatto con lui era stato fargli rovesciare del caffè addosso. Lui era talmente _inarrivabile_. Popolare, bello, voti eccellenti, ed io…  beh, è abbastanza chiaro quel che sono. Non certo bello, né brillante. Non ho talenti particolari, i miei voti sono mediocri; che mai avrebbe potuto vedere in me? Nulla, avrei dovuto capirlo subito. Ma immagino di essere stato troppo cieco per vedere la verità, troppo felice per essere sincero con me stesso. Troppo _abbagliato_. Dietrich è stato il mio primo ragazzo, sai? Mai stato fortunato in questo campo, e sono proprio troppo timido, o meglio, imbranato, per cercare delle facili avventure, senza legami. Sempre ammesso che qualcuno possa desiderare un’avventura con uno come me.”  
   
 Tacque, per dare modo ad Alan di dire qualcosa, ma quello restò arroccato nel suo silenzio. Forse meglio così. Meglio dire tutto in una volta che essere interrotti e magari non riuscire più a continuare.  
   
 “Quella sera, quella in cui tu ti facesti trovare con Dietrich, tornai a casa senza forse rendermi del tutto conto di quanto era successo. Era stato talmente inaspettato e… inimmaginabile, per me, che non mi sembrava reale. Mi sentivo male, stordito, ma solo dopo me ne sono reso conto. Il colpo non era del tutto affondato: una stupida parte di me ancora sperava che fosse una specie di scherzo e che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Heh! Avrei dovuto prendere i vestiti di Die, tutte le sue cose, e buttarle dalla finestra. Banale come scenata, ma di sicuro sarebbe stata liberatoria, no? Invece non ho fatto proprio nulla. Ho aspettato, solo questo, sentendomi in ansia come se _io_ avessi commesso un torto. Per quasi due ore, prima che Dietrich rincasasse.”  
   
 _Due ore?_  
 Si domandò Alan. Non era tornato subito da Julian, dunque, dopo aver lasciato lui. C’era più di un’ora di tempo, nel mezzo, e non riusciva a immaginare come Dietrich l’avesse passata. Non era il tipo da ritardare il momento di uno scontro, e poi una discussione con uno come Julian poteva definirsi _scontro_? Difficile anche che avesse girovagato cercando di inventarsi un’improbabile giustificazione. Forse era solo una prova di _poca considerazione_ ; poteva permettersela, visto che ormai la maschera era stato costretto a gettarla.  
   
“E poi?”  
   
Aveva detto a se stesso che non avrebbe aperto bocca, che avrebbe lasciato parlare Julian e poi se ne sarebbe andato senza rivolgergli la parola, ma non poté evitare la domanda, curioso. Julian si morse le labbra, poi su di esse comparve e subito svanì l’ombra di un sorriso amaro.  
   
“Poi, quando l’ho di nuovo avuto davanti, è stato come se non lo conoscessi. Come se quella persona non l’avessi mai incontrata prima. Anche la sua faccia mi sembrava diversa, forse perché quel tipo di sorriso, arrogante, derisorio, non l’avevo mai visto, su di lui. Non sono riuscito a chiedergli nulla, non ne trovavo la forza, né il desiderio. Avrei dovuto provare rabbia, rivedendolo, eppure non era quello che sentivo. Volevo solo… che se ne andasse. E lo ha fatto: ha raccolto le sue cose e ha preso la porta, dicendo solo che sarebbe stato seccante tornare a vivere al campus. Prima di questo, però, mi ha raccontato tutto.”  
   
 Alan scoprì di non riuscire a sostenere lo sguardo di Julian. Provava l’istinto, il desiderio, di abbassare gli occhi, ma lo combatté: non avrebbe mai ammesso in modo così palese  il proprio disagio.  
   
“Mi ha detto di come aveva deciso di… ‘divertirsi‘. Mi ha detto di te. Mi ha detto _tutto_ , compreso il fatto che per lui non sono mai stato nulla, ma che avrebbe continuato ancora per mesi nella sua finta, se tu non ti fossi messo in mezzo. Mi ha detto che non si aspettava ti saresti ribellato così. E lì mi è venuta la rabbia, ma non verso Dietrich: verso me stesso. Per essere stato stupido, illuso e ingenuo. Per avergli creduto, per essermi innamorato senza sospettare nulla, nemmeno di quanto fosse poco credibile che lui potesse provare interesse per me… oh, ma questo l’ho già detto. I miei giorni con lui, ciò che gli raccontavo, confidavo, la fiducia che gli ho dato… a ripensarci è così… umiliante.”  
   
 “Era questo che mi dovevi dire?”  
   
 Alan sentì la voce raschiargli la gola. Assurdo stare lì ad ascoltare quei patemi, e rivangare una faccenda che voleva solo dimenticare, ignorare, far finta non fosse mai accaduta. Se non altro, almeno, _sembrava_ che Julian fosse giunto alla fine del suo discorso.  
   
 “Veramente era una specie di preambolo; ne avevo bisogno, per arrivare dove volevo. Alan, tu c’eri prima di me, nella vita di Dietrich, e che me ne volessi fuori è normale. Se ora la vostra relazione si è spezzata starai di certo male. Io invece mi sono reso conto che la persona che amavo non esisteva; compiango la mia stupidità, ma non soffro più per la sua perdita. Anzi, ho capito che devo cambiare molte cose in me e nella mia vita, ma prima… Alan, io davvero sono stato bene in tua compagnia. Forse mi sto comportando da sciocco e da ingenuo ancora una volta, ma sarei felice se tu mi considerassi sul serio tuo amico. Se per te fosse possibile, se tu volessi provare a recuperare qualcosa di buono da questo disastro… te ne sarei grato.”  
   
 Fu più di quanto Alan potesse sopportare. Si alzò di scatto e letteralmente scappò, correndo via dalla stanza, dal negozio e soprattutto da Julian.  
 

***

 Di là della porta, Aidan e Damien furono quasi investiti dal fuggiasco; cose che possono capitare, quando si è intenti a origliare. Nel tirarsi bruscamente indietro Damien finì addosso ad Aidan che, nonostante lo stupore, fu abbastanza desto di riflessi da approfittarne per stringerlo a sé. Abbracciarlo era un evento così raro che non credeva di averne memoria; il suo calore e il suo profumo, sì, _Messe de Minuit_ , gli riempivano i sensi, gli davano alla testa. Erano sensazioni in cui si sarebbe perso a lungo, ma purtroppo per lui dovette accontentarsi di circa tre secondi:  
 

 “Ti stacchi per conto tuo o devo disarticolarti le braccia?”  
   
E, dato il tono mortifero con cui la domanda venne posta, non si sentì propenso a tentare la sorte. Obbedì e, appena mollata la presa, Damien entrò nella stanza sul retro. Trovò Julian intento a imprecare sottovoce e a massaggiarsi una coscia; a giudicare dalla posizione in cui si trovava doveva aver battuto contro lo spigolo del tavolo, forse cercando di correre dietro ad Alan.  
   
 “Impressionante, lo hai sconvolto.”  
   
 Gli disse in tono divertito.  
   
 “Però non è esattamente il risultato che speravo di ottenere. Credo proprio di aver peggiorato la situazione.”  
 “Sciocchezze, è andata alla grande. Lo hai confuso e hai inasprito certi sensi di colpa che voleva a tutti i costi ignorare; non ti resta che insistere e vedrai che affonderà. Fossi in te, però, lascerei passare qualche ora: fallo rimuginare un po’, gli servirà.”  
 “Da parte tua - aggiunse Aidan - è stato gentile cercare di riavvicinare Alan, nonostante il suo comportamento.”  
 “Gentile o stupido?”  
 Chiese sconsolato Julian, andando al divano e lasciandovisi cadere.  
  “C’è chi direbbe che i due aggettivi si equivalgono, ma io non lo credo. L’unico che potrebbe comportarsi da stupido, adesso, è Alan, se si mettesse a seguire il suo pseudo-orgoglio, perdendo l‘occasione che gli offri.”  
 “E cosa ti fa pensare che l’occasione gli interessi? Dopotutto…”  
 “Me lo fa pensare il fatto che in questi giorni ho visto come stava, e lo ha visto anche Damien. Lui potrà non aver più aperto bocca sull’accaduto, ma era chiaro cosa lo rodesse. Io credo che gli piacesse la tua compagnia, ma che non voglia riconoscerlo; significherebbe ammettere d’aver fatto del male a un amico.”  
   
Julian gli rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso; l’idea di credere a quelle parole gli piaceva, ma temeva che fosse solo un azzardo, che Aidan fosse troppo ottimista. Però certo, lui conosceva Alan da molto tempo, perché avrebbe dovuto parlare a sproposito? L’unica cosa su cui sbagliava era credere che gli avesse fatto del male: lui avrebbe voluto ringraziare Alan per le decisioni che lo aveva portato a prendere, per avergli aperto gli occhi, e non solo su Dietrich. Anzi, _sicuramente_ lo avrebbe ringraziato.  
   
 “Insistere, eh?”  
 “Insistere!”  
 “Beh, tanto più ridicolo di così non posso rendermi. Ditemi quando si farà vivo in negozio e gli tenderò un altro agguato.”  
 “Dilettante - sogghignò Damien - Due agguati nello stesso posto non sono una tattica brillante.”  
   
   
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  


Vai a casa, ti fai un paio di birre, una bella doccia e non ci pensi più. >  
   
Così aveva pensato. Invece, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, tormentando le corde della sua chitarra, traendone note lamentose, doveva ammettere di aver sbagliato. Ci pensava eccome, da ore.  
Stupido per essere rimasto ad ascoltare tutto il discorso di Julian, stupido per essere scappato, e peggio che stupido per il senso di perdita che non riusciva a scacciare. Quel sentimento provato controvoglia era quanto di più irritante e soffocante avesse mai sperimentato. E gli era anche passato quel poco appetito che aveva.  
Tutto per un impiastro occhialuto?  
 Ridicolo!    
Doveva essere l’effetto di tutto lo stress e la bile accumulati negli ultimi tempi. Doveva prendersi una pausa, staccare. Aveva tutto il tempo che voleva e nessuno ad aspettarlo: poteva prendere la moto e andare verso sud, cercando un sole più caldo. Se avesse cambiato aria per un paio di settimane, lontano da Seattle, avrebbe buttato fuori il veleno, svuotato la testa da ogni pensiero greve. E si sarebbe potuto trovare, lungo la strada, qualcuno, _più di uno_ , con cui scopare. Senza sentimenti, legami, coinvolgimenti, senza nemmeno conoscerne il nome, per quel che gli importava. Così avrebbe _compensato_. Per troppo tempo era andato a letto soltanto con Dietrich, e troppe emozioni aveva messo nel loro rapporto, ottenendo in cambio _cosa?_ Non si sarebbe mai più fatto coinvolgere a tal punto.  
 Un viaggio, vagabondare un po’. Poteva pensarci quanto voleva, persino progettare il tragitto, ma in realtà già sapeva che non si sarebbe mosso, non avrebbe reagito: per il momento stava benissimo lì a terra dove si trovava, nessuna voglia di alzarsi e scrollarsi la polvere di dosso.  
   
 Fu allora che il campanello trillò; un primo breve suono, seguito da uno più deciso. Non aspettava nessuno, ma immaginò dovesse essere Damien, o Aidan: in fondo avevano assistito alla sua gloriosa fuga dal negozio. Uno di loro poteva aver deciso che fosse giunto il momento di tenergli la lezione di morale, maturità e buon senso che fino a quel momento gli era stata generosamente risparmiata. In quel caso era molto più plausibile che il visitatore fosse Aidan, intenzionato a riprendere la predica lasciata in sospeso una decina di giorni prima. L’idea non lo entusiasmava, ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto sorbirsela in ogni caso; forse doveva rassegnarsi a _far finta_ di ascoltarla.  
   
 “Che c’è?”  
 Sbottò, rispondendo al citofono. Che predica fosse, dunque, ma a distanza.  
 “Alan, sei tu?”  
   
Restò spiazzato per qualche secondo, prima di rendersi conto che non si trattava del suo amico con una voce improvvisamente diversa dal solito.  
   
 “Julian? Che cosa ci fai qui?”  
 “Non avevamo finito di parlare, e così…”  
 “Per come la vedo io, avevamo finito eccome. Il mio indirizzo te l’hanno dato quei due ficcanaso, ci scommetto!”  
 “Beh, sì. Mi hanno suggerito loro di venire qui. Avevo provato anche a chiamarti sul cellulare, ma la prima volta non ha risposto nessuno, e dopo doveva essere spento.”  
 “Certo che era spento! Lo era apposta. Ciò non ti suggerisce nulla?”  
 “Un sospetto mi viene, ma visto che ormai sono qui potresti farmi salire, no?”  
 “Scordatelo!”  
   
Chiuse con asprezza, accorgendosi irritato che quel po’ di calma che era riuscito a conquistare era prontamente svanito. Perché diavolo insisteva, quello scemo? Aveva fatto il suo nobile tentativo e gli era andata male, non poteva rinunciare e basta, andare a tormentare qualcun altro? O a distrarsi spendendo un po’ di soldi, o magari a schiantarsi con quella sua bella macchina; tutto andava bene, purché lo lasciasse in pace. Le sue speranze furono deluse quando poco dopo il campanello squillò ancora. Uno squillo della durata di qualche secondo, poi una breve pausa  e un altro suono prolungato. Così, ancora e ancora. Dopo una trentina di ripetizioni Alan esaurì la pazienza.  
   
 “Finiscila, Cristo!”  
 “Mi fai salire?”  
 “In che lingua vuoi che te lo ripeta? NO!”  
 “Allora continuo, tanto non ho altro da fare.”  
 “Ma porc… fai quel che cazzo ti pare, io stacco la corrente al citofono.”  
   
E bastò scollegare un filo perché un trillo si spegnesse a metà.  
Ah, silenzio! Meraviglioso silenzio!  
Che Julian rimanesse di sotto a pigiare quel pulsante per quanto tempo che gli pareva, ciò che ne avrebbe ricavato sarebbe stato fare la figura del cretino con tutti quelli che lo vedevano.  
   
 La prossima volta che vedo quei due stronzi li sistemo io! Invece di ordinargli di starmi lontano lo spalleggiano pure, i maledetti! >  
   
Accese la televisione per distrarsi un po’, ma continuò a indirizzare anatemi ai colpevoli della sua sventura. Come diavolo era venuto loro in mente di dare a Julian l’indirizzo di casa sua? Magari dietro a quegli occhiali tondi si celava uno stalker  ossessionante e pericoloso! Fu nel mezzo di queste elucubrazioni che qualcuno bussò. O forse aveva sentito male, chissà. Azzerò il volume e si mise in ascolto; poco dopo bussarono di nuovo. Esasperato, rassegnato, si decise ad alzarsi.  
   
 “Dimmi. Che. Non. Sei. Tu.”  
   
 Pregò, con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte appoggiata alla porta. Perché magari era un predicatore che faceva la questua, o un boy scout che vendeva biscotti… c’era sempre la speranza, giusto?  
   
 “Accidenti, hai davvero staccato il citofono! Credevo dicessi per dire!”  
 La speranza poteva andare a farsi fottere.  
 “Si può sapere chi ti ha fatto salire?”  
 “Mi sono infilato dentro quando un tizio è uscito, semplice. Allora, visto che sono qui, mi apri?”  
 “Hai problemi con la memoria a breve termine? Ho già detto di no!”  
 “Ma parlare attraverso la porta chiusa non è molto- “  
 “Guarda che non hai capito: io con te proprio non ci voglio parlare!”  
 “Beh, insisterò. Prima o poi uno dei due dovrà cedere; posso continuare a bussare fino a farti saltare i nervi.”  
  “Per me puoi anche prendere a testate la porta; metterò cuffie e musica a tutto volume.”  
   
 Così disse, ma non lo fece. Restò lì dov’era, ascoltando i colpi di Julian; leggeri, pesanti, insistenti. Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché mai quel tipo ci tenesse tanto ad imbastire un qualche rapporto con lui, perché fosse così cocciuto nel cercare la sua amicizia. Erano diversi, sotto ogni punto di vista: carattere, estrazione sociale, modo di vivere, e approfondendo la conoscenza le  differenze si sarebbero solo moltiplicate. Non poteva esistere proprio niente fra di loro, perché quello stupido non voleva capirlo? Tanta insistenza era così… confondente. Spiazzante. E sì, lo incuriosiva.  
Detestava rendersene conto,ma capì che se Julian gli avesse dato retta e se ne fosse andato, se gli avesse voltato le spalle decidendo di mandarlo al diavolo, ne sarebbe stato avvilito.  
 Non c’è nessuna possibilità che si possa diventare amici. >  
Si ripeté. Anche provandoci non poteva funzionare, non con quelle premesse. Solo Julian sembrava non riconoscere la realtà. A meno che… a meno che non fosse lui a voler vedere la situazione più cupa di quanto fosse. Ora che Dietrich era uscito dalla vita di entrambi, dov’era il problema?  Anzi, stringere amicizia con Julian, o almeno un legame positivo, poteva essere una rivalsa, modo per staccarsi ancora di più da ciò che era ormai passato, dalla morbosità del suo rapporto con Die. Ammetterlo, però, lo faceva sentire uno smidollato.  
   
Julian andò avanti a bussare per almeno mezz’ora; di tanto in tanto ad Alan parve di riconoscere qualche motivetto accennato a suon di nocche e di pugno.  
 “Idiota.”  
 Mormorò, più che mai deciso a non dargliela vinta.  
 Vediamo chi si stancherà per primo. >  
 Passarono ancora alcuni minuti, poi i colpi cessarono. Che si fosse finalmente arreso? Si mise in attento ascolto per cogliere altri rumori: quello dell’ascensore, i passi di Julian che se ne andava, ma non udì nulla. Rimase pazientemente con l’orecchio teso per cinque minuti, e ancora niente, nemmeno un suono. Ciò doveva significare che Julian era ancora lì, fermo e muto. Se davvero era così, sarebbe stata la prova definitiva di avere a che fare con un pazzo. Si decise a guardare dallo spioncino, ed eccolo: seduto contro il muro di fronte alla sua porta, con l’aria abbattuta, per quanto potesse giudicare dal suo limitato punto d‘osservazione. Chissà se aveva anche intenzione di dormire sul suo zerbino, quella notte. E chissà se c’erano le premesse per denunciarlo per molestie.  
   
So già che me ne pentirò. >   
Si disse, e aprì la porta.  
 Dalla soglia restò a fissarlo per qualche istante, mentre Julian ricambiava titubante il suo sguardo. Oh, ne aveva davvero abbastanza!  
   
 “Levati dalla faccia quell’espressione da piccola fiammiferaia ed entra!”  
  

***

  
  “Ha un buon profumo.”  
   
Disse Julian con un sorriso, quando Alan gli mise tra le mani una tazza di caffè. Anche il sapore era buono: sapeva un po’ di nocciole, forse anche di cioccolato.  
   
 “Non mi hai tormentato così a lungo solo per fare commenti sul caffè, immagino.”  
 “No. No, in effetti. Cercavo di rompere un po’ il ghiaccio, ecco. Spero che tu non sia troppo arrabbiato.”  
 “Sono solo completamente basito. Io non ti capisco proprio.”  
 “Perché?”  
 “ _Perché?_ Se tu fossi una persona _appena_ normale, mi detesteresti, non vorresti più avere nulla a che fare con me. Potresti presentarti alla mia porta con l’intenzione di spaccarmi la faccia, forse, oppure per propormi un’alleanza per far passare un brutto momento a Dietrich… ma venire a dirmi di _cercare di recuperare qualcosa di buono_ … va proprio oltre i miei schemi mentali!”  
 “Quello con cui non voglio più avere a che fare, nel bene o nel male, è proprio Dietrich. Non voglio più saperne nulla, non mi interessa, non sprecherei per lui un grammo di energie né per una vendetta né per una riconciliazione. Ma con te è diverso.”  
 “Nonostante mi sia comportato come e peggio di _lui_?”  
 “Questo non è vero: Dietrich ha fatto male anche a te, e ti sei difeso, ne avevi il diritto. Non fraintendermi, non sono particolarmente entusiasta del metodo che hai scelto, però lo capisco. E, come ti ho già detto, grazie a questo ho riflettuto, e ho preso alcune decisioni importanti. Ora sono pronto a cominciare tutto da capo, e il passato non ha più importanza; se tu non ci fossi stato, invece, starei ancora vivendo una menzogna.”  
   
 Alan voltò il viso, cercò una risposta caustica, sgarbata; qualcosa che demolisse tutti quei buoni propositi e scottasse a fondo Julian, allontanandolo per sempre. Non ci riuscì, però, e forse nemmeno lo voleva. Si trovò piuttosto a domandarsi quanto Dietrich gli avesse raccontato di lui: come si erano conosciuti, il loro rapporto così sbilanciato, la sua passata tossicodipendenza. Non aveva mai rinnegato quest’ultima, né se ne era mai vergognato, ma lo metteva a disagio l’idea che Julian potesse sapere, giudicare, e non ne capiva il perché.  
Fu tentato di chiedergli se ne fosse a conoscenza ma, quando tornò a voltarsi verso l’impiastro, si rese conto che non era necessario. Che non sarebbe cambiato nulla per Julian, e che era sincero quando diceva che il passato non contava. Se l’avesse respinto ancora  forse non l’ avrebbe mai più rivisto, e la prospettiva sembrava fin troppo definitiva.  
   
 “Alan?”  
 “Sì, sì. Ho capito. Immagino che non ci sia niente di male a fare un tentativo. In fondo...”  
   
Si bloccò; stava per ammettere ciò che aveva tentato di ignorare e di negare fino a quel momento, ma sentì che doveva dirlo. Era stato Julian a compiere il primo passo, a mettersi in gioco e a essere completamente sincero con lui, facendolo sentire in colpa e più leggero allo stesso tempo: era giusto concedere qualcosa in cambio.  
   
 “…in fondo non mi dispiacevi del tutto. Se non altro hai gusti decenti in fatto di musica. Ehi, non sorridere a quel modo! Ho detto che possiamo tentare, non che siamo grandi amici!”  
 “Certo, ho capito. Ma mi fa piacere lo stesso.”  
   
Rumori provenienti dalla porta d’ingresso spinsero Alan ad affacciarsi dalla cucina; un attimo dopo assisteva incredulo all’entrata di Damien, dietro il quale veniva Aidan, che teneva per mano Fabian. Tutta la famiglia, insomma.  
   
 “Ho pensato di venire a vedere come procedevano le cose. - disse con un sorriso cospiratore il narcisista dall’ego troppo sviluppato - Allora, vi siete chiariti?”  
 “Ma che… non è per farti piombare qui a tuo piacimento che ti ho dato una copia delle mie chiavi!”  
 “Lo so: nel caso ti chiudessi fuori da solo come un imbecille (cosa che è successa più di una volta, ti ricordo), ma ho trasgredito per una buona causa. Allora? Dalla faccia del nostro ragazzo dei quartieri alti direi che è andato tutto bene.”  
   
 Julian confermò con un cenno della testa e un bel sorriso, mentre Alan si accese una sigaretta, meditando di cambiare la serratura. Magari anche l’indirizzo, curandosi di non diffondere quello nuovo.  
   
 “Ottimo! - approvò Damien - Direi che tale riconciliazione meriti il giusto festeggiamento. Alan, che hai di alcolico?”  
 “Sono a secco – ribatté, sbrigativo - Ho solo del Martini, se vuoi.”  
 “Ho detto _alcolico_ , il Martini è sciacquatura di palle. E non crederò _mai_ che tu sia rimasto senza niente. Vediamo… - si diresse sicuro verso il mobile dove sapeva il suo amico teneva i beveraggi, e aprì lo sportello - in effetti qui hai solo più dei fondi di bottiglia, deprimente. No, aspetta, che c’è qui? Chartreuse!”  
 “Mollalo! Subito!”  
 “Non fare l’egoista. Prendi dei bicchieri piuttosto. E se avessi del succo di frutta per Fabian sarebbe perfetto… ma può andare bene anche del latte.”  
   
 Alan si sentì vicino al punto d’ebollizione, ma era troppo esausto per raggiungerlo. La giornata era stata già abbastanza densa ed emotivamente destabilizzante senza dover anche subire la depredazione dei suoi liquori, né il bivacco dei suoi _amici_ che, con ogni probabilità, dopo sarebbero passati al saccheggio del frigorifero e alla presa di possesso di divano e televisore. Strappò Fabian di mano ad Aidan, e se lo mise sulle spalle.  
   
 “Il povero innocente può rimanere, non ha colpe. Ma voi… tutti quanti, uno, due e tre… FUORI! Levatevi dai piedi, quella è la porta! L’avete una casa? Bene, tornateci!”  
   
In fondo sapeva che sarebbero state parole buttate: li conosceva fin troppo bene. Aidan inarcò le sopracciglia, poco impressionato, mentre Damien tracannò un’abbondante sorsata di chartreuse direttamente dalla bottiglia. Julian arrossì e distolse lo sguardo; sembrava in difficoltà, il che  mise subito Alan in paranoico allarme.  
   
 “Ehm, io… in effetti una casa non l’avrei più.”  
 Disse l’impiastro, concludendo la frase con un sorriso impacciato.  
 “Come sarebbe a dire? Casa tua è più grande dei nostri tre alloggi messi insieme!”  
 Ritorse Alan, pentendosi all’istante dell‘uscita: si supponeva che lui non fosse mai salito a quell’attico. Far intendere di esserci stato, e per ragioni facilmente intuibili,  quando il padrone era assente era quantomeno indelicato, specie nella loro situazione di equilibrio precario. Julian però non diede segno di esserne disturbato, o stupito.  
 “Ti ho detto d’aver capito di dover cambiare molte cose nella mia vita, no? Bene. Per prima cosa mi sono reso conto di non stare affatto vivendo la _mia_ vita, ma di stare seguendo una strada già tracciata. Di non stare compiendo nulla che mi piaccia davvero, di non fare altro che obbedire a mio padre, per cercare di compiacerlo, per paura di prendere decisioni da solo. Era ora di rivoluzionare tutto, quindi… qualche giorno fa ho comunicato al mio augusto genitore che abbandono l’università. Che per ora prendo una pausa, che cercherò un lavoro, e poi deciderò se continuare gli studi o meno. Certo non giurisprudenza, la detesto. Lui non l’ha presa molto bene.”  
 “Ed è passato a rappresaglie economiche?” - chiese Alan, ormai curioso.  
 “Non mi dilungo troppo sulle deprimenti discussioni telefoniche che ho avuto con lui, il risultato in ogni caso è che mi ha dato una settimana di tempo per tornare sui miei passi; per ora mi ha bloccato l’accesso al conto corrente di famiglia, allo scadere del tempo metterà in vendita l’attico, buttandomi fuori di casa. Faccia come preferisce, non ho intenzione di tornare sui miei passi.”  
 “E pensi di cavartela? Scusa se te lo faccio notare, ma… nonostante le buone intenzioni tu non mi sembri abituato al _duro mondo reale_.”  
 “Diciamo che negli ultimi tempi ho avuto modo di fare un corso accelerato. Beh, un impiego lo troverò, fosse pure friggere patatine al McDonald’s, e intanto cercherò una stanza dove trasferirmi. Sono certo che me la caverò. Spero. In realtà… sono abbastanza terrorizzato.”  
   
 Aidan era stato zitto e tranquillo fino a quel momento: seguire lo sviluppo degli eventi era stato interessante anche senza metterci bocca. Ora, però, intervenire era obbligatorio e sacrosanto, perché Julian gli era simpatico, e voleva aiutarlo. E perché la reazione di Alan sarebbe stata imperdibile. Ma via, dopotutto la cosa avrebbe fatto del bene anche a lui.  
   
 “Dì un po’, Alan - buttò lì con naturalezza -  in quella stanzetta che hai in fondo al corridoio, piena di cianfrusaglie, un letto potrebbe entrarci, vero?”  
   
 


	12. Chapter 12

**IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**  
Capitolo 12  
   
   
Alan rimase impietrito.  
 Non riuscì a ribattere con prontezza, anche perché il suo cervello era occupato a tentare di convincerlo che Aidan non stava alludendo a ciò che lui credeva di aver capito. Lo negò ostinatamente anche quando Damien disse:  
   
 “Idea brillante! Mi stupisce che l’abbia avuta tu.”  
   
Poi Alan guardò Julian, e lo vide sbalordito quanto lo era lui, e in ugual misura incredulo. Il quattrocchi ricambiò poi il suo sguardo, smarrito, come se non sapesse che fare e che dire, e aspettasse che fosse lui a intervenire.  
 Cosa che infine si decise a fare, rivolgendosi inviperito ad Aidan.  
   
 “Ehi! Non ci pensare nemmeno!”  
 “Perché no? La stanza ce l’hai, anche se è un buco. Se ti sbarazzi di quel divano sfondato, che sta lì solo a prendere polvere, un letto può starci.”  
 “Se ci tieni a fare il buon samaritano perché non lo prendi in casa tua, si può sapere?”  
 “Perché - si intromise Damien - gentilmente si è ricordato che _tu_ , nemmeno tanto tempo fa, andavi affermando che ti avrebbe fatto comodo qualcuno con cui dividere le spese.”  
   
 In modo quasi impercettibile Alan sussultò. Poi arrossì e infine, per darsi un contegno, squadrò le spalle.  
   
 “Dicevo per dire. E bell’affare farei, con un coinquilino in bancarotta e disoccupato.”  
 “Oh, ma Julian cercherà un lavoro, non hai sentito? Vero, Julian?”  
   
Il ragazzo si rianimò; in un primo momento l’allusione fatta da Aidan lo aveva a dir poco imbarazzato, ora però cominciava a sentirsi attirato dall’idea. Era l’occasione buona per cementare quell’amicizia a cui tanto teneva, e poi sarebbe stato bello vivere con qualcuno, invece di ritrovarsi da solo chissà dove, in una camera ammobiliata a rimuginare. Sarebbe stato molto più facile, così, pentirsi, avere dubbi, fare marcia indietro… già, proprio non voleva stare da solo. Fece un vigoroso cenno affermativo.  
   
 “Certo, certo! E ho deciso, per avere subito del contante, di vendere la macchina.”  
 “Perfetto. Con questo non hai più scuse, Alan.”  
 “Non mi servono scuse! A casa _mia_ faccio entrare chi voglio _io_... a parte gli egomaniaci in possesso di copie delle chiavi quale tu sei... dico di no, e basta!”  
   
 Damien assunse un’espressione blandamente contrariata, e con gesti pigri fece roteare il liquore nella bottiglia.  
 “D’accordo, tuo diritto. Ma la prossima volta che ti servirà un prestito perché non riesci a far quadrare le spese, non venire da me.”  
 “Adesso sei anche un ricattatore!”   
L’esclamazione di Alan grondava scandalo.  
 “No. Ricattatore sarei se ti dicessi ‘ _Ospita Julian o esigerò indietro tutti i soldi che ti ho prestato negli ultimi tre anni_.’ Invece mi limito a dedurre che, se rifiuti un coinquilino con cui dividere l’affitto, non ne hai più bisogno.”  
 “Io... io... che cazzo ho fatto quella sera maledetta, quando ti ho rivolto la parola!”  
   
Sbottò il musicista, alludendo al loro primo incontro, anni prima. Damien sembrava alquanto divertito dalla sua reazione, e così anche Aidan; Julian però non aveva abbastanza esperienza sulle dinamiche del loro rapporto, e vederli discutere lo fece preoccupare.  
   
 “Ragazzi, un momento! Alan ha ragione, non è il caso che io mi stabilisca qui. Dopotutto sono poco più di un estraneo, ha tutto il diritto di non volermi. Non voglio che litighiate per questo.”  
 “Non stavano litigando - intervenne Aidan - questa è la norma.”  
 “E in genere nessuno che mi conosca almeno un po’ ha particolare desiderio di mettersi a litigare con me.”  
 Aggiunse con un sorriso fin troppo serafico Damien.  
 “Beh, in ogni caso non voglio essere di peso. Per i primi tempi magari starò in qualche albergo economico, poi un posto dove trasferirmi lo troverò di sicuro. Non avrò problemi, davvero.”  
   
 Stava cercando di convincere più se stesso che gli altri, questo era evidente. E ora, facendoci caso, Alan trovava che avesse l’aria stanca. Probabilmente non aveva dormito molto, in quegli ultimi giorni, preso dalla rivoluzione che l‘aveva travolto, da pensieri, dubbi e timori. Chissà se era davvero ben radicato, l’ottimismo che esibiva.  
Una certa responsabilità di fondo in tutto quello stravolgimento Alan l’aveva, era il primo a rendersene conto, ma ciò non significava nulla. Solo perché la reazione di Julian al suo giochetto era stata buttare all’aria la propria esistenza, non significava che lui dovesse fare ammenda offrendogli vitto e alloggio.   
Ascoltò seccato le obiezioni di quei due impiccioni dei suoi amici, e ancor più le  vacue rassicurazioni che l’impiastro diede in risposta, e decise che, lasciato a vivere per conto suo, Julian non avrebbe resistito una settimana: con troppa fiducia e poca esperienza si sarebbe lasciato abbindolare da chiunque. Alan depositò delicatamente il bambino che portava sulle spalle; senza preavviso afferrò Julian per un braccio e lo trascinò fin davanti a una porta chiusa.  
   
 “Ecco qui.”  
 Disse, aprendola, e mostrando una stanza stretta e poco luminosa. Una parete era occupata per quasi l’intera lunghezza da un armadio, mentre all’altro lato della camera si trovavano un divano dall’aria logora, un vetusto e defunto impianto stereo, con il piatto per i 33 giri, e una lampada  dalla linea anni ‘70. In un angolo c’erano alcuni cassettoni di plastica trasparente, impilati uno sull’altro, del cui contenuto anche il padrone doveva essere ormai dimentico, visto lo strato di polvere che li ricopriva.  
   
 “Questo è quanto. Butta quel che ti pare e rimpiazzalo con ciò che più ti aggrada, io non ho intenzione di metterci mano. Mi limiterò a farti un po’ di spazio nell’armadio. Se devi, chiedi aiuto a quei due simpaticoni dei tuoi numi tutelari.”  
   
 L’espressione di Julian era incredula, sorpresa e interrogativa, cosa che lo esasperò: possibile che occorresse dirgli tutto esplicitamente?  
   
 “E si intende che sarà una sistemazione momentanea: appena ti sarai messo in sesto leverai le tende, chiaro?”  
 “Alan, io… grazie! Non credevo… non so cosa dire…”  
 “Non dire nulla, perché potrei pentirmi.”  
   
Pure senza voltarsi a guardarli, Alan avvertiva i sogghigni delle due serpi alle sue spalle. Oh sì, ognuno ha gli amici che si merita. Che pensiero deprimente.  
   
   
   
Un paio di giorni dopo il gruppo si riunì e iniziarono le operazioni di trasloco.   Come promesso, Alan non mosse un dito, anzi: uscì di casa, portando Fabian con sé. Prima al parco, poi al Pike Place Market, per gironzolare tra i negozi e mangiare qualcosa all’Emerald Kettle.  
 In quanto a Damien, considerava più che sufficiente fornire la propria supervisione, per nulla intenzionato a offrire cooperazione di tipo fisico. Quel gravoso impegno mentale tuttavia lo stancò in fretta, e dopo meno di dieci minuti se ne andò, fumando e proclamando che riponeva in loro tutta la sua fiducia. I due superstiti si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
   
 “Immaginavo che sarebbe andata così; se c’è da faticare lui si dilegua con impareggiabile abilità.”  
 “Però nel giro di un giorno mi ha procurato dei mobili quasi nuovi, e gratis. È già un contributo più che sufficiente, no?”  
 “Sei troppo buono, Julian. Non affrettarti a considerarlo una persona gentile: il fatto è che gli piace sentirsi onnipotente.”  
 “Non è detto che sia sempre un male.”  
 “Aspetta di conoscerlo meglio.”  
 “Mi sembra strano, sai. Stare qui, a spostare i mobili, trasferire la mia roba, e poi l’avere un nuovo letto… come se mi dovessi fermare a lungo.”  
   
Aidan non rispose. Avrebbe voluto dire __, ma tenne il pensiero per sé. Era più che certo che Julian e Alan sarebbero diventati amici, davvero, ora che il loro rapporto si sarebbe basato sulla sincerità, e che non c‘era più Dietrich tra di loro. Avrebbero trovato equilibrio grazie ai loro caratteri complementari, in special modo Alan, che aveva bisogno di un po’ dell’ottimismo e dell’amabilità di Julian. Sì, la convivenza poteva davvero giovare a entrambi.  
   
 “E tuo padre? - gli chiese invece - Lo hai sentito, in questi giorni?”  
 “No, ma meglio così. Quando ho preso la mia decisione sapevo già come avrebbe reagito, quindi non mi sento particolarmente afflitto.”  
 “Anche mio padre la prese molto male, quando lasciai gli studi. Ma gli è passata, e passerà anche al tuo.”  
 “Hai abbandonato anche tu? Che cosa studiavi?”  
 “Medicina.”  
 “E non ti piaceva.”  
 Era un’affermazione, non una domanda.  
 “Sbagli. In realtà mi piaceva. Molto.”  
 “Eh? Scusa, credo di non afferrare.”  
 “Mio padre è un medico, e anche suo padre lo era. Dottori da cinque generazioni, in famiglia, che io sappia. Il _pater_ dava per scontato che un giorno avrei lavorato nella sua clinica, che ne sarei diventato socio, ed io a un certo punto mi sentii… soffocare. Sembrava che tutto fosse stato già deciso, e non da me. Capii che il mestiere che mi piaceva mi avrebbe obbligato ad uno stile di vita che non desideravo, che non mi avrebbe mai soddisfatto. Così scelsi, e diedi un taglio netto.”  
 “E tuo padre come… se non sono indiscreto… come reagì?”  
  “Non fece scenate, né mi buttò fuori di casa o intraprese altre rappresaglie; non è nel suo carattere ricorrere a mezzi simili. Smise semplicemente di considerare la mia esistenza: non mi rivolse più la parola, né uno sguardo. Ignorava persino mia madre, quando cercava di ricucire lo strappo e intercedere per me. Dopo qualche mese fui io ad andarmene: Damien mi aveva informato che nel suo palazzo si era liberato un alloggio, così mi trasferii.”  
 “Almeno lui ti spalleggiava, allora.”  
 “Spalleggiarmi? Damien? Quando gli raccontai di voler abbandonare gli studi, e perché, lui mi consigliò di farmi vedere da uno psichiatra. O da un esorcista.”  
 “Ah. Beh sì, direi che riesco a visualizzare la scena.”  
 “Allora forse cominci a inquadrarlo. In ogni caso, traslocai e poco dopo rilevai il negozio di dischi. Lo frequentavo da quando ero un moccioso, e quando il padrone mi disse che stava per vendere tutto, risposarsi e trasferirsi all’estero, mi offrii di continuare l’esercizio. Con le spese mi diede una mano mia madre, mentre mio padre se ne disinteressò del tutto. Dopotutto in quel periodo non mi considerava nemmeno più suo figlio.”  
 “Tutto questo non mi fa ben sperare per il futuro dei miei rapporti con mio padre, se devo essere sincero.”  
 “Aspetta. - Aidan sorrise, divertito e forse intenerito dal ricordo - Dopo più di sei mesi di attività, un pomeriggio in negozio entrò lui. Pensai di avere le allucinazioni. Si guardò in giro, poi venne da me; cercava di darsi un contegno, ma era chiaramente teso, persino imbarazzato. Era un anno che non mi rivolgeva la parola, che nemmeno mi guardava in faccia, e dopo tanto tempo le prime parole che mi disse furono: ‘Sto cercando alcuni vecchi vinili dei Grateful Dead.’  Ci misi qualche istante a riprendermi e a convincermi che era proprio lui, e non un sosia nato da un baccello alieno. Avevo in negozio due dei dischi che voleva, e promisi che avrei cercato di procurargli il terzo. Lui pagò, e infine, fallendo penosamente nel tentativo di essere disinvolto, mi invitò a cena _a casa,_ quella sera. Da allora tutto è tornato a posto, come prima della nostra _piccola controversia_ , e anche meglio. Senza spiegazioni né scuse… Ma quelle sono cose che in fondo non mi interessano.”  
 “Alla fine deve aver capito le tue ragioni e ha fatto il primo passo… e in un certo senso ti ha chiesto perdono.”  
 “Quanto e più il suo carattere gli permettesse: è orgoglioso, cocciuto e permaloso, qualche volta ai limiti dell’infantilismo, ma in fondo è un tipo a posto.”  
 “Quest’ultima affermazione lo differenzia totalmente da mio padre.”  
 “Quando gli dimostrerai di essere in grado di cavartela da solo anche lui tornerà sulle sue decisioni.”  
 “Parli così perché non lo conosci. E, onestamente, ti auguro di non conoscerlo mai.”  
   
   
   
 “Ehi.”  
 Era seduto a terra, a sfogliare un libro, quando la voce alle sue spalle, anche se quieta, lo fece sobbalzare. Julian si voltò e vide Alan fermo sulla porta, che osservava lui e la stanza. Sorrise dandogli il bentornato.  
 “Ciao! Non ti ho sentito rientrare.”  
 “Ti assicuro che non mi sono mosso furtivamente. E sono fermo qui da almeno un minuto.”  
 “Oh! Allora meno male che non stavo facendo nulla di imbarazzante!”  
Alan inarcò un sopracciglio e sogghignò; fece due passi, entrando nella camera. Guardò il letto, gli scaffali e la scrivania che Julian e Aidan avevano sistemato nel pomeriggio, le valige aperte, uno scatolone di libri.  
 “Domani - disse il suo neo-coinquilino - finirò di sistemare tutto. In fondo, contro il muro, metterò una piccola libreria….. se riuscirò a montarla, cosa di cui dubito. Ah, e poi, posso appendere qualche quadro? Ho un paio di stampe che  proprio non voglio  lasciare nell‘attico.”  
 “Ora abiti qui. Puoi fare quello che vuoi, non devi chiedere.”  
 “Grazie, allora.”  
   
  Si guardarono, in improvviso silenzio. Strano quell’impaccio, quando _prima_ riuscivano a discutere per ore. Nonostante si fossero chiariti, nonostante avessero deciso di ricominciare da zero, e nessuno dei due provasse rancore, sentivano entrambi che ‘qualcosa’ rendeva sottilmente imbarazzante la vicinanza, e goffo il parlarsi. Era una barriera esile, ma palpabile; si deformava al loro tocco, lo assecondava, e non crollava. Ma quello era solo l’inizio, e col tempo, senza dubbio…  
   
 “Tornando mi sono fermato a un take-away cinese e ho comprato qualcosa per cena - informò Alan, voltandosi -  Se vuoi venire….. ti ho preso del maiale in agrodolce. È il tuo preferito, no?”  
   
 Col tempo, sena dubbio, si sarebbe dissolta.  
   
   
   
   
Era andato a letto da quasi un’ora, ma ancora il sonno si faceva attendere. Julian sperava di non dover passare la notte a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola, e intanto guardava nel buio, ricreando nella mente l’immagine di quella stanza ancora estranea che adesso era sua. Ora, da solo, nel silenzio, era quasi spaventato. Non era pentito delle proprie decisioni, non voleva tornare indietro, anzi, era impaziente di tuffarsi nella nuova vita che l’attendeva, tuttavia… ah, quanto avrebbe voluto essere meno emotivo!  
   
Rilassati. _Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, andrà tutto bene. La parte più difficile è già passata. >_  
   
Tese l’orecchio, sentì scorrere l’acqua della doccia; Alan si stava preparando ad andare a dormire, nonostante per lui fosse ancora relativamente presto. Sapere che da quel giorno in avanti, anche se ignorava per quanto, avrebbero vissuto assieme, gli suscitava strane sensazioni. Una sorta di fiducia, di contentezza, ma anche turbamento, irrequietezza. Era simile alla sensazione che aveva provato ogni volta, prima di vedersi con Alan: quell’ansia piacevole e impaziente che gli era sembrata così fuori luogo, che l’aveva fatto sentire in colpa, come un traditore.  
 E ora di sensi di colpa non c’era più bisogno, la sciocca impressione di stare facendo un torto a Dietrich non aveva più motivo di esistere. Poteva fermarsi a riflettere su quello che sentiva, esaminarlo, gustarlo, chiedersene il perché. La risposta era ancora sfuggente, o forse non era ancora pronto a darsela.  
   
 Alan uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse in un asciugamano blu, che non era affatto soffice come prometteva la pubblicità dell’ammorbidente. Ci si strofinò energicamente, arrossando la pelle; lo lasciò scivolare a terra, e lo calciò via. Si accorse di stare muovendosi con cautela, per fare poco rumore, e fu costretto ad ammettere che era uno sciocco e involontario riguardo per Julian, che magari già dormiva beato. Si disse che era preferibile non svegliarlo, nel caso fosse quel genere di persona che, se non riesce più a prendere sonno, sente il bisogno di alzarsi e fare quattro chiacchiere con il primo disgraziato che capita a portata di mano.  
 Passò una mano sullo specchio appannato e studiò il proprio riflesso. Ancora doveva darsi una ragione su che diavolo lo avesse posseduto, per acconsentire alla ‘brillante’ idea di Aidan, perché ammettere di avere una coscienza era troppo fastidioso. Ma nonostante amasse esagerare malcontento e avversione, era curioso di vedere come sarebbe andata tra loro, e cosa sarebbe cambiato nella _sua_ vita, ora che aveva l’impiastro per casa. Si scoprì a sorridere, lievemente, ma sinceramente, e per quella volta almeno non forzò l’espressione in un broncio risentito. In fondo gli sembrava incredibile che qualcuno potesse desiderare la sua compagnia, la sua amicizia, al punto cui era arrivato Julian. Che qualcuno lo ritenesse tanto importante da offrirgli una seconda opportunità. La sensazione che ne ricavava era un calore lusingante, inaspettato, difficile da definire. Forse avrebbe dovuto raccontare quelle sensazioni a Damien, chiedendogli di trovare un nome, una spiegazione; era uno scrittore, dare un nome alle imperfezioni del cuore e alle strozzature dell’anima doveva essere il suo mestiere, no?  
   
Forse… anche se a pensarci bene era meglio non dirgli proprio nulla, perché  rabbrividiva a immaginare i commenti pungenti e le beffarde insinuazioni di cui sarebbe stato bersaglio.  
  _Oh, basta!_ Per quel giorno aveva rimuginato a sufficienza, ormai voleva solo andarsene a dormire. Tese la mano verso spazzolino e dentifricio, ma la fermò a metà strada. C’erano tre spazzolini nel bicchiere. Julian aveva aggiunto il proprio, che ora era lì insieme al suo e a quello blu, che Dietrich aveva lasciato da lui. Lo aveva già notato, ovvio, in quei giorni, ma _adesso_ … rimase per qualche istante a guardarli, provando un brivido di fastidio.  
 

***

  
  “A letto, su.”  
 Disse Damien, accarezzando la testa di Fabian poggiata sul suo petto. Il bambino gli stava in braccio, ormai quasi addormentato, nonostante avesse tentato con tutte le sue forze di restare sveglio per guardare insieme a Damien e Aidan il film in televisione. Mormorò una debole protesta, che però finì in uno sbadiglio, e quando Damien si alzò, per portarlo in camera, seppellì ancor più profondamente il viso contro di lui, cingendogli il collo con le braccia.  
   
 “Ha tentato di convincermi che non aveva sonno, ma è crollato prima che finissi di rimboccargli le coperte.”  
 Spiegò il padrone di casa, di ritorno qualche minuto dopo. Anche se il bambino si era addormentato quasi subito, lui era rimasto seduto sul bordo del letto, a osservarlo. In realtà quasi gli era stato difficile staccarsi dal piccolo.  
 “È sempre così, quando passa una giornata con Alan. Si divertono come matti, insieme.”  
 “Per forza, hanno la stessa età.”  
Damien fece un sorriso così vago che difficilmente qualcuno, a parte Aidan, avrebbe potuto coglierlo. Si preparò una sigaretta, e ne fumò metà prima di parlare ancora.  
   
 “Ho perso molte cose, vero?”  
L’altro lo guardò, sulle prime senza comprendere; poi intuì il senso della frase, ma pose lo stesso la sua domanda.  
  “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
  “Tutto ciò a cui ho voltato le spalle, e che non potrò più, in alcun modo, avere per me.”  
 “Non sono del tutto certo di seguirti.”  
 “Balle. Hai capito benissimo – lanciò un’occhiata ironica al suo vecchio amico, e sbuffò un po’ di fumo nella sua direzione – Fabian. Vorrei avere ciò che mi era stato offerto. Tenerlo in braccio quando era piccolo. Le sue prime parole, i suoi primi passi. Tutte quelle cose da giovane padre orgoglioso. Tutto quello a cui volontariamente rinunciai.”  
   
 Erano parole che suonavano sciocche, _patetiche!,_ alle sue stesse orecchie, e se le sarebbe rimangiate volentieri, ma erano pur sempre la verità. Pensieri che spesso, negli ultimi mesi, si erano affacciati alla sua mente, e che infine avevano trovato voce.  
   
 “Non è da te avere rimpianti.”   
 “C’è sempre una prima volta, pare si dica.”  
 “Posso immaginare quello che provi, ma… non dovresti fissarti su ciò che _non è stato_. Ci saranno momenti più importanti, nella vita di Fabian, delle sue prime parole. E tu gli sarai accanto.”  
 “Aidan, se ti confido qualcosa di banale, tu non sei moralmente obbligato a rispondermi con un’altra banalità.”  
 “Grazie. Dà molta soddisfazione, cercare di sollevarti il morale.”  
 “Oh, ma il mio morale è ottimo, te l’assicuro. Se non lo fosse ti avrei già buttato fuori.”  
 “Non ne dubito, ho perso il conto delle volte in cui lo hai fatto.”  
 “Con questo tono affranto stai forse cercando di instillare in me il senso di colpa? Non funziona, sappilo.”  
  Aidan voltò lo sguardo, tentando di mostrarsi offeso, cosa che in fondo avrebbe potuto permettersi veramente, di tanto in tanto. Non resisté a lungo, tuttavia; appena mezzo minuto dopo un sorriso gli comparve sulle labbra. Inutile continuare a trattenersi, e tempo pochi secondi ridacchiò, scrollando la testa.  
 “E ora che ti prende?”  
 Chiese Damien, sospettoso.  
 “Non avrei mai creduto che un giorno avrei ascoltato i tuoi rammarichi per mancati bagnetti, biberon da scaldare e pannoloni da cambiare.”  
 “I pannoloni, _mon cher_ , li avrei lasciati a te.”  
 

***  
   
 

_Un’azione pregna di significato_ , si disse Alan, con un certo sarcasmo. Un gesto molto semplice, ma se non l’avesse compiuto poi non sarebbe riuscito a dormire. E di dormire aveva davvero una gran voglia, ora che si sentiva il cuore un po’ più leggero. Chissà perché non l’aveva fatto prima. Chissà perché nemmeno gli era passato per la testa. Semplice, quasi insulso, ma fondamentale, liberatorio al punto di stampargli un gran ghigno in faccia.  
  
 “Buonanotte.”  
  
 Augurò, gettando lo spazzolino blu nell’immondizia.  
 

  
   
    
 


	13. Chapter 13

 

**IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**

Capitolo 13

  

Alan restò sulla porta, domandandosi se fosse suo diritto curiosare, o se fosse meglio non ficcare il naso. Guardare in giro non sarebbe stato certo il più educato dei comportamenti, ma dopotutto era sempre casa sua… no? Certo non si sarebbe messo a rovistare nei cassetti, voleva solo dare una sbirciata, ed erano dieci giorni che resisteva alla tentazione. E visto che aveva ancora un po’ di tempo prima dell’appuntamento con limpiastro e la sua ‘nuova’ macchina, poteva farlo in tutta tranquillità, senza temere di venire sorpreso.

_E va bene._

Si disse, ed entrò. 

La stanza che aveva _‘prestato’_ a Julian appariva quasi più grande, dopo che il ragazzo l’aveva risistemata, o almeno così gli sembrava. Sarà stato per via dei mobili nuovi, disposti sfruttando meglio lo spazio, per il maggiore ordine, ma la camera aveva cessato di somigliare a un ripostiglio impolverato. Dove una volta c’era stato il vecchio divano sfondato, stava una libreria quasi completamente stipata, e accanto a essa una scrivania. Il letto aveva trovato posto sotto la finestra, e l’armadio restava al suo posto di sempre, ma era stato addossato al muro, ricavando ancora un po’ di spazio, abbastanza per farci stare una colonna di cd.

Aprì un’anta della parte di armadio che aveva riservato a Julian, per esaminare meglio il suo guardaroba, e lo sconforto lo assalì. No, no, così non andava proprio. Non poteva tenersi in casa qualcuno che vestiva in quella maniera. Erano tutti capi firmati, costosi, di ottima qualità, era evidente, ma così… banali, anonimi. Non gli si addicevano per niente, poteva dire adesso, conoscendolo un po’ meglio. Sembravano abiti scelti da una madre, con l’intento di far apparire il figlio come un Bravo Ragazzo: perbene, affidabile e rassicurante. In poche parole, innocuo. 

Richiuse l’armadio, e andò alla scrivania. Era piccola, e oltre al computer non ci stava molto altro. Alan sfiorò la tastiera, e picchiettò con l’indice sul tasto d’invio; era tentato. Un giro tra i documenti di Julian, una sbirciata alla cronologia dei siti che visitava: avrebbe potuto imparare molto di più su di lui, concedendosi una mezz’ora rovistando nei suoi affari informatici. Era certo che Julian non usasse una password d’accesso, non gli sembrava proprio il tipo, quindi sarebbe stato facile… fece un passo indietro, seccato. Non era mai stato un ficcanaso, e invece si stava comportando come uno della peggior specie. Si strofinò la faccia, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sul letto, e rimase per un po’ a guardare il soffitto, domandandosi se anche per Julian fosse la stessa cosa, se provasse la medesima curiosità, se in sua assenza si guardasse in giro, cercando di saperne di più su di lui.

…

No, probabilmente era un signorino troppo ben educato per agire così; nel momento in cui avesse voluto conoscerlo più a fondo lo avrebbe semplicemente stressato e preso per disperazione, come già aveva fatto. Voltò la testa, fissando lo sguardo sull’agenda sul comodino, e si sentì ridicolo. Forse un’occhiata non sarebbe stata la fine del mondo. Rotolò e si allungò verso l’oggetto, aprendolo a caso, e subito capì che non era un’agenda, ma un diario.

Un diario… c‘era da aspettarselo, da Julian. Era facile immaginarlo scrivere su quelle pagine, la sera, più che pensarlo alle prese con un blog. E, in tutta sincerità, la cosa gli piaceva. 

Fece scorrere velocemente le pagine, senza soffermarsi a leggere davvero, cogliendo solo qualche parola, fino a che non gli balzò agli occhi il proprio nome. Richiuse di scatto il diario, restando a stringerlo fra le mani. Già, Julian doveva aver parlato anche di lui; era soltanto ovvio, con tutto quello che era successo. Leggendo avrebbe potuto scoprire più nei dettagli quello che l’impiastro pensava di lui, dal loro primo incontro fino a quel momento… ma non era sicuro di volerlo sapere. La simpatia iniziale, e quello che sembrava il nascere di un’amicizia… lì ci sarebbero stati scritti. E forse ci sarebbe stato anche l’odio, si disse, perché ancora, in fondo, non riusciva a capacitarsi dell’assenza di sentimenti negativi nei suoi confronti. Avrebbe potuto sapere se Julian in realtà lo considerasse uno stupido… un patetico ex tossico, un fallito; se non stesse a sua volta pianificando un qualche tipo di vendetta.

O se magari desiderasse davvero, soltanto, la sua compagnia.

Era tutto lì, tra le sue mani. Sciocco Julian, a lasciare una cosa tanto privata in bella vista. Avrebbe potuto leggere tutto, sarebbe stato così facile. Ma…  
Ma temeva quel che vi avrebbe potuto trovare, pure fossero state belle parole nei suoi confronti.   
Ma non aveva idea di se e come ciò avrebbe potuto influire sul suo comportamento verso Julian.  
Ma era convinto che se Julian avesse sospettato e scoperto la sua violazione, l’avrebbe considerata un torto peggiore del doppio gioco che aveva tenuto in passato, e non gliel’avrebbe perdonata.  
Rimise il diario al suo posto, nell’esatto punto in cui l’aveva trovato, e prima di andarsene lisciò la trapunta sul letto.

***

Aidan bussò alla porta di Damien, stanco ormai di aspettare; il suo immodesto ed egocentrico amico avrebbe dovuto presentarsi a casa sua almeno mezz’ora prima, ma non si era fatto vedere, e cominciava a credere che si fosse dimenticato dell’appuntamento. O almeno non credeva che fosse desideroso d’attenzione al punto di ritardare _di proposito_. Bussò ancora una volta, chiamando, ed evitando un fraterno insulto solo a beneficio delle innocenti orecchie del bambino che viveva in quell’appartamento. Pochi istanti dopo una voce infantile gli rispose.

“Cosa c’è? Sei Aidan?”  
“Fabian! Certo, sono io, apri.”  
“E come faccio a sapere che sei davvero tu?”  
“Non riconosci la mia voce?”  
“Puoi essere uno che fa finta!”

_Oh, i bambini!_

“Guarda dallo spioncino.”  
“Ma non ci arrivo!”  
“Vai a chiamare quella mente sublime di Damien… non ti ha lasciato a casa da solo, _vero_?”  
“Noooo! Lui c’è!”

Aidan sospirò, poggiando una mano sullo stipite.

“Fabian, per favore…”

Prima che potesse terminare la frase, Fabian gli aveva aperto la porta, e lo guardava, sorridendo smagliante.

“Ciao, Aidan! Lo sapevo che eri tu, sai?”  
“E allora perché non hai aperto subito?”  
“Damien ha detto che se venivi, ti dovevo aprire solo se chiedevi per favore”   
“Che simpatico.”  
“Però magari la prossima volta miagola, mi piace di più.”  
“Miagolerò. - promise lui, rassegnato, accarezzandogli distrattamente i capelli biondi – Allora, dov’è Damien? A dormire o a far finta di scrivere?”  
“Fa il bagno. Ha detto che doveva rilassarsi.”

_Già, ne ha proprio un gran bisogno._

Rimandò Fabian a giocare e bussò alla porta del bagno, chiamando.

“Damien, sei in ritardo, muoviti. Potevi degnarti di uscire da quella vasca, quando hai sentito che ero io.”

Ma dall’altra parte solo silenzio, nemmeno il rumore dell’acqua. 

“Damien?”

Ripeté; accostò il viso alla porta, per udire meglio, ma continuò a non sentire nulla.

“Sei annegato nella vasca?”

Attese per qualche istante, in silenzio, che Damien smettesse di fare il cretino. Ponderò che in effetti, per quello, ci sarebbero voluti anni, e che avrebbe potuto benissimo lasciarlo lì e andarsene; però il suo spirito apprensivo si fece sentire, instillandogli il dubbio che forse il suo amico non si era sentito bene, forse non rispondeva perché non poteva. Magari si era solo appisolato, ma se così non fosse stato… un malore improvviso era possibile, anche in una persona che aveva sempre goduto di ottima salute.   
Beh, salute fisica, almeno; su quella mentale non ci avrebbe giurato.

Furono quindi la sua apprensione di innamorato e il suo senso del dovere di _quasi_ medico a spingerlo ad aprire la porta ed entrare. Forse anche un po’ di voyeurismo, non poteva negarlo… forse si trattava solo di quello, e tutto il resto era una scusa stiracchiata: era dai tempi del liceo e delle docce in palestra che non vedeva Damien senza vestiti addosso, e rinfrescarsi la memoria, se così si poteva dire, non gli dispiaceva.

Fece pochi passi nella stanza, e non si rese conto subito di ciò che vide, il cervello impiegò qualche secondo a registrare e decifrare l’immagine.

Damien aveva gli occhi chiusi, la testa reclinata contro il bordo della vasca; immerso immobile nell’acqua tinta di rosso, non diede alcun segno di accorgersi della sua presenza. Aidan barcollò, senza fiato; il suo cuore si rattrappì, un pulsante nodo di dolore e spavento, e poi esplose. Nausea, sapore acido nella bocca, un peso opprimente sul petto; sensazioni che gli furono amaramente familiari. L’aveva già vissuto, non l‘avrebbe mai dimenticato… essere in un incubo e non potersi svegliare.

_Puro terrore._

Gridò il nome dell’amico. 

_Damien!_

O gridare almeno avrebbe voluto, perché dalla bocca gli uscì solo un suono rauco. Fu un lunghissimo istante, prima di riuscire a muoversi ancora, prima di arrivare a lui e afferrarlo per le spalle, tirandolo a sé.  
Fu un istante incredibilmente breve, invece, prima che Damien aprisse di scatto gli occhi, sbalordito, seccato e allarmato. 

“Ma che diavolo!”

Aidan lo fissò, mentre le sue mani continuavano a stringere le spalle con più forza di quanto si rendesse conto, e il suo corpo era ancora scosso da un tremito che in nessun modo riusciva a controllare.   
Damien lo stava guardando, allibito; aggrottò le sopracciglia e se lo scrollò di dosso, senza premurarsi di nascondere il proprio fastidio.

“Anche la tua ultima cellula cerebrale ha rassegnato le dimissioni, Aidan? Pativa la solitudine?”

Chiese, levandosi gli auricolari e riponendoli sulla mensola che correva intorno alla vasca. Aidan non si era nemmeno accorto che li avesse addosso: passavano dietro la testa, erano coperti dai capelli. Notò allora ciò a cui un primo momento non aveva fatto caso: il lettore mp3, poggiato anch’esso sulla mensola; tendendo le orecchie poteva cogliere le note di _Perfect Murder._ Nonostante questo progresso, era ancora troppo sconvolto per replicare in modo degno all’acida battuta di Damien; poté solo infilare una mano in quell’acqua rossa, guardingo, cavandosi di bocca un afono:

“Come… cosa è successo?”

Damien cominciava a dare per certa la follia di Aidan, quando, osservando la sua espressione, poi l’acqua, e ripensando ai suoi gesti, d’improvviso l’illuminazione gli mostrò l’equivoco; non voleva credere a un’ipotesi tanto assurda, ma il comportamento del poveraccio non lasciava molto spazio a dubbi.

“Non mi dire… che hai creduto…”

Non terminò la frase, non ne ebbe bisogno, perché lesse la conferma sul volto di Aidan. Damien lo fissò per qualche secondo, e cercò, sinceramente, davvero, di soffocare l’ilarità, ma non ci riuscì. Il mezzo sorriso si trasformò in una risata trattenuta a stento, e poi rise e basta, chinando il capo, in quel suo modo strano, quasi silenzioso.   
La cosa ebbe l’effetto di far riprendere Aidan: l’angoscia e lo spavento si trasformarono in irritazione e sdegno; a quanto pareva Damien trovava la situazione buffa, e non capiva se ce l’aveva più con lui, per quella dimostrazione di scarsa delicatezza di fronte alla sua preoccupazione, o con se stesso per essere stato così… ipersensibile.

Ingenuo.

Imbecille.

“Era molto che non ridevo così di gusto, non posso che ringraziarti… Dio, quasi le lacrime!”  
“Sono _felice_ di esserti utile a qualcosa.”  
“Suvvia, non fare quell’espressione offesa. Se fossi un minimo obiettivo ammetteresti che è stato divertente.”  
“Ammetto solo che il tuo senso dell’umorismo è alquanto molesto.”  
Damien guardò teatralmente verso il soffitto, riappoggiandosi allo schienale.  
“Tu, mio caro, devi aver subito molti traumi nella vita.”  
“Già, e quasi tutti a causa tua.”  
“Modestamente! Ma usa quella si suppone sia la tua intelligenza: secondo te sarei tanto sconsiderato da dissanguarmi con Fabian in casa?”  
“Damien…”  
“Altra domanda: secondo te sarei tanto idiota da dissanguarmi con te nel raggio di cento miglia? Visti i precedenti, come minimo cambierei Stato, per farlo. E poi, tagliarsi le vene! Un metodo così fuori moda! Ma per chi mi hai preso?”  
“Per lo stronzo che sei, niente di meno. Da dove arriva quel colore, si può sapere?”  
“Questo? - Damien schiaffeggiò lievemente l’acqua - Un intruglio da bagno che mi ha regalato una delle gentili donzelle che mi vogliono tanto bene e che non so perché tu non riesci a tollerare. Quella con i capelli di quattro o cinque colori, hai presente? Lo ha creato lei apposta per me: il colore lo ha scelto proprio per l’effetto drammatico, ha pensato che potesse piacermi, _vero!,_ e il profumo di menta e cannella perché stimola la creatività, dice. ”  
“Ma pensa. Che dolce.”  
“Sei acido come una zitella in menopausa. Non mi intendo di aromaterapia, ma ammetto che alcune idee interessanti mi sono venute, mentre stavo in ammollo. Potrei comprare un tavolino apposito e prendere l’abitudine di scrivere nella vasca.”  
“Bada solo di non fare la fine di Marat.”  
“Presterò attenzione. E ora, Charlotte, potresti voltare le terga e uscire, prima che ti faccia pagare il biglietto per lo spettacolo?”

Damien osservò Aidan, e non gli sfuggì l’ultimo sguardo risentito che gli lanciò, mentre richiudeva la porta. Fosse dannato se ne capiva il motivo: a lui l’equivoco era parso sinceramente comico. Forse avrebbe dovuto immedesimarsi nei coscienziosi e apprensivi panni del suo amico, per comprendere… e se ci provava, l’unica cosa evidente era che Aidan mal sopportasse il suo fare ironia sul suicidio. Ma quello lo sapeva già da anni.

“Avrò ferito la sua sensibilità. Amen.”

Disse, stiracchiandosi e promettendosi di uscire dalla vasca entro cinque minuti. E, anche, di essere un po’ più… _tenero_ , nei confronti di Aidan. Non sempre, o avrebbe perso uno dei suoi divertimenti preferiti, ma ogni tanto, per farlo contento. O almeno per salvarlo dell’esaurimento nervoso.

***

Alan esaminò il cruscotto, tastò il tettuccio, aprì e richiuse un finestrino, il tutto sempre con aria critica. S _apeva_ che sarebbe rimasto deluso, quando Julian fosse arrivato a bordo del suo acquisto. Non per altro, ma perché una qualsiasi auto da comune mortale avrebbe fatto una magra figura, paragonata alla Porsche immolata sull’altare della necessità economica. Vederlo giungere su quel _coso_ , e con aria soddisfatta, fu lo stesso un duro colpo. Era un fuoristrada, e già quello era un gusto opinabile, per il suo senso estetico; la linea era ormai datata, spartana, il colore canna di fucile. Aveva fulminato con lo sguardo il quattrocchi quando questi, smontando, gli aveva domandato sorridendo _‘Che ne pensi?’,_ e si era limitato a chiedergli quanto, quel venditore di auto usate privo di morale e coscienza, gli avesse dato per la Porsche. Julian gli aveva teso un assegno, e lui l’aveva letto la cifra, aveva guardato Julian, aveva riletto la cifra.

“Questo… è quanto ti ha dato?”  
“Già.”  
“Questa _miseria_ è quanto ti ha dato?!”  
“… è poco?”  
“Poco? Ma porca puttana, Julian! Avrebbe dovuto offrirti cinque volte tanto. Ti rendi conto?”  
“Oh! – sul viso, candido, sincero stupore – Ma lui mi ha detto che le auto di lusso si svalutano molto in fretta… e che il bianco non va granché, come colore.”

Lui aveva alzato una mano, implorando silenzio e pietà.

“È colpa mia, colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto permettere che te ne occupassi da solo; tu non hai idea del valore dei soldi, scommetto che non sai nemmeno quanto costava la tua macchina. Invece ho lasciato tutto a te, e quel tizio adesso avrà un nuovo aneddoto da raccontare al pranzo del Ringraziamento.”

Julian non aveva badato troppo alle sue parole, apparentemente. Lo aveva trascinato sul fuoristrada, per provarlo andandosene un po’ in giro per la città e nei dintorni; ormai stava guidando da più di un’ora e il suo entusiasmo per il nuovo acquisto non sembrava minimamente scalfito.

“Sai una cosa? Mi piace guidare questa macchina, più di quella che avevo prima. Sarà per il fatto di trovarsi più in alto, ma mi dà l’idea di… dominare la strada, diciamo.”  
“Passi esserti fatto fregare, ma dire di preferire questo rottame ad una Porsche rasenta la malattia mentale.”  
“Non è un rottame!”  
“Avrà vent’anni, Julian.”  
“Allora è più giovane di noi.”  
“Un anno, per un’auto, equivale a cinque anni umani. Ergo, è un rottame.”  
“Ammetto che forse è un po’ vissuto… e il colore non è granché… però se tu potessi metterci mano migliorerebbe molto, che ne dici? Ti andrebbe di.…”  
“Scordatelo. L’unica cosa che farò sarà installare una nuova autoradio, ma solo per interesse personale.”

“Grazie!”

Gli rivolse un ampio, esasperante sorriso, e Alan alzò gli occhi con rassegnazione; era davvero poco soddisfacente mostrarsi scontroso con lui, faceva quasi venir voglia di desistere. Forse, pensandoci, la cosa non gli era mai riuscita troppo bene, visto che Julian sembrava molto soddisfatto di vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto. Doveva ammettere che ormai la cosa non gli dispiaceva, che era contento di avere qualcuno per casa, e che quel qualcuno fosse l’impiastro, ma mai, mai, _mai_ , lo avrebbe ammesso pubblicamente.

“Parcheggia questo residuato bellico e andiamo a farci una bevuta prima di tornare a casa.” 

Julian seguì Alan, lamentando di non voler lasciare incustodita la macchina, che avrebbe dovuto far installare un antifurto, e quello gli rispose che nessuno poteva essere tanto disperato da volersi portar via _il relitto,_ anche un ladro ha una sua dignità, dopotutto. Era il tipo di risposta che Julian si aspettava; aveva fatto apposta la sua battuta, lo divertiva il disgusto che Alan ostentava. Ed era sicuro che insistendo… parecchio… avrebbe strappato al suo amico artista una riverniciatura e un’aerografia sulle fiancate che avrebbero resuscitato l’aspetto di quel buon vecchio fuoristrada. Se avesse opposto resistenza, sarebbe bastato insistere e insistere: gli aveva già dimostrato di saper essere determinato fino all‘esasperazione.  
Erano solo a metà strada verso il locale prescelto, che un giovane, incrociandoli, li fermò.

“Alan!”

Disse, con un sorriso forse sincero, ma così… malato, era forse la definizione giusta. Alan lo guardò, intensamente e dubbiosamente, come se gli ricordasse qualcuno, ma non sapesse dargli un nome, un posto nella memoria. O come se avesse capito, e in qualche modo stesse cercando di negarlo a se stesso. 

“È da tanto che non ci vediamo, Alan… proprio da tanto… tanto tempo, sì…”   
“Joey?”

_Joey, come ti sei ridotto?_

Era la frase che aleggiò non detta. Perché il viso che affiorava alla memoria di Alan era abbronzato e bello, e il corpo alto, forte e agile, la voce sicura, sempre troppo alta. La persona davanti a lui era di una magrezza estrema, fragile e agghiacciante; la pelle del viso, tirata sugli zigomi, era d’un colore malsano, e gli occhi infossati, cerchiati da occhiaie di sonno, di dipendenza, di malattia. Joey si inumidiva nervosamente labbra secche, si stringeva nelle braccia ossute, tremante e ingobbito, nuotando in vestiti diventati troppo larghi per lui.   
Alan non riusciva a trovare parole, né sincere né mendaci, da rivolgergli. Non sapeva dar voce al proprio sconcerto, ma nemmeno riusciva a fingere di non vedere la devastazione che aveva davanti agli occhi. Non erano mai stati davvero amici, non avevano mai avuto più di tanta confidenza, ma quel silenzio, quell’angosciante vuoto era insopportabile; avrebbe voluto andarsene in fretta, e dimenticarsi di lui, ma non riusciva a costringere le proprie gambe a muoversi, o se stesso a voltare le spalle senza dirgli nulla. 

“È da tanto che non capito più al Diadokon… continui a suonare lì?”

Fu grato a Joey per aver preso la parola, per aver chiesto una cosa banale, per aver fatto finta di niente; annuì, ma non gli riuscì di rispondere, morbosamente assorto nella contemplazione di quel viso sfatto. Si chiese se Joey si rendesse conto del perché della sua attenzione, se ciò lo addolorasse e lo mettesse in imbarazzo, se lo irritasse, o se ormai fosse troppo fuori di sé per capire, o per prestarci attenzione. Lui, sapeva, avrebbe odiato essere guardato in quel modo, avrebbe preso a pugni in faccia chi avesse osato.

“Alan, senti…- si grattò una guancia, ma sembrava un tic - Non avresti qualche soldo? Per… comprarmi da mangiare.” 

Trenta dollari, tutto ciò che aveva nel portafogli. Glieli tese senza pensarci, fissandolo mentre afferrava le tre banconote, mentre se le ficcava in tasca, avidamente. Sapeva benissimo come li avrebbe spesi, e forse aveva sbagliato, dandoglieli, ma cosa sarebbe cambiato? Joey gli biascicò un ringraziamento, superandolo e andandosene, con passo incerto. Comparso e scomparso in fretta, solo per lasciarlo avvelenato.  
Non lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre si allontanava; preferiva cercare di cancellare la figura dalla sua mente, soffocare la nausea che gli aveva dato. 

“Mi è passata la voglia di bere. Andiamo a casa”

Disse, tornando alla macchina.  
 Sedette al posto accanto al guidatore, silenzioso, lo sguardo basso. Attese che Julian mettesse in moto; per più di un minuto, un tempo lunghissimo. Aspettò invano, sempre più impaziente, fino a quando, desideroso di prendersela con qualcuno, sbottò.

“Muoviti, Cristo! O questo rottame ha fuso il motore?”   
“…Stai bene?”

La voce di Julian era titubante, come indecisa sul suo diritto a intromettersi, e preoccupata. Alan lo guardò, trovando premura e apprensione sul suo viso, ed entrambe sembravano essere sincere. Sentì la risposta astiosa che avrebbe voluto dare sgonfiarsi, affievolirsi, svanire; e poi le male parole davano poca soddisfazione, con l’impiastro, lo aveva già ampliamente sperimentato. Sospirò, cercando di allentare la tensione che gli imprigionava le spalle.

“Non lo so.”

Una pausa, ancora, durante la quale, Julian ponderò se fosse il caso di obbedire, e tornare a casa senza altre domande, o di cercare di andare a fondo di quel malessere, e di alleviarlo, se possibile.

“Quel tuo amico… non sapevi stesse male?”  
“No, non lo sapevo. E non è nemmeno un mio amico, per la cronaca; mi ero quasi dimenticato di lui, se devo essere sincero.”  
“Ma se vederlo ti ha turbato fino a questo punto, in qualche modo dovevi…”  
“Non mi ha turbato affatto, _lui_. Non me frega proprio niente _di lui_ , se vuoi saperlo!”

Sbottò, usando un tono più alto e aggressivo di quanto avesse voluto. Se ne pentì quasi subito, ma non si scusò.

“Ma allora, perché? Sei sbiancato. Eri, e _sei,_ sconvolto, anche se lo neghi posso leggertelo in faccia, e in tutto il tuo atteggiamento.”  
“Infatti non mi pare d’aver detto d’essere tranquillo e sereno!”

Alan tacque, massaggiandosi la fronte. Aveva la sensazione che parlandone, ammettendolo con qualcuno, si sarebbe sentito meglio. Che uno sfogo avrebbe allentato la pressione che sentiva nel petto, e avrebbe dissolto il gelo che gli correva lungo la schiena. Sarebbe stato facile, se si fosse trovato con Damien, o Aidan; anzi, forse con loro non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto aprire bocca, perché anche loro conoscevano Joey, e avrebbero capito da soli quello che lo aveva colpito con tanta violenza. Ma Julian… Julian no. A lui avrebbe dovuto spiegarlo, e si sarebbe sentito debole e stupido nel farlo. Aveva sperato di non dover mai parlare con Julian della sua tossicodipendenza, cancellando quel capitolo dalla sua vita, come era stato cancellato Dietrich. Julian attendeva, in silenzio, e lui comprese che non gli avrebbe chiesto di parlare, che in quel caso non avrebbe insistito, rispettando la sua reticenza. Fu tentato di approfittarne, di chiudere il discorso, ma gli tornò alla mente come Julian si era messo a nudo con lui, affrontando il rischio di essere respinto e deriso. Era un pericolo che sapeva di non correre, non con quell’impiastro desolantemente dabbene.

“Non eravamo amici - ribadì Alan - Era solo qualcuno che frequentava i miei stessi locali, le stesse persone… gli stessi spacciatori.”

Mise del disgusto, in quell’ultima parola, e si tormentò una ciocca di capelli, prendendosi una piccola, indispensabile pausa, prima di continuare.

“Se non mi avesse parlato, non l’avrei mai riconosciuto. Era sparito dalla circolazione, tempo fa, poco dopo aver iniziato a farsi di eroina; dicevano che si fosse trasferito in un’altra città, per cambiare giro, disintossicarsi. Mi pare evidente che, se così era, abbia fallito.”  
“Però hai detto che di lui non ti importa."  
“Io non ho…a un certo punto… non ho visto _lui._ Ho visto _me._ Quello che mi attendeva, quello che avrei potuto diventare, quello che magari ancora mi attende. Forse è una paura che avrebbe dovuto cogliermi allora, ma prima non mi aveva mai sfiorato; mi dicevo di essere superiore, che non mi sarei mai ridotto ad uno schifo simile. Che non mi sarei mai bucato, che non avrei mai toccato l’eroina. Come lo diceva lui. Io e Joey provavamo lo stesso ribrezzo per chi si faceva di quella roba; una sera eravamo in giro, e un tossico ci avvicinò più o meno come ha fatto lui poco fa. Joey lo spintonò, buttandolo giù… lo insultò, e lo feci anch’io. Lo deridemmo, e ce ne andammo lasciandolo a terra. Ci riempimmo di acido, quella sera. Lo ricordo bene, stemmo male per giorni… ma non ci passò mai per la testa di essere tali e quali al tizio che avevamo maltrattato. Eppure, con tutto il suo sprezzo, ecco la fine che ha fatto; la merita, forse… e forse la meriterei anch’io.”

Si zittì, stupito di aver parlato tanto, e nonostante tutte quelle parole era certo di non essere riuscito a spiegare cosa provasse, il motivo più profondo della paura, dello schifo e del senso di colpa che si mescolavano in lui. Si disse che la sua reazione era eccessiva, che non era da lui, che l’incontro avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo indifferente, non scuoterlo al punto di… di fargli sentire il bisogno di confidarsi. 

Doveva essere lo stress, la causa di quell’ipersensibilità; il logorio per una relazione andata in frantumi e il conflitto con i propri sentimenti lo avevano lasciato scioccamente nervoso.

“No. Non la merita lui, e ancor meno tu – Julian parlò quieto; la sua voce era bassa, ma sicura e seria come Alan non l’aveva mai sentita – Sei stato forte, ne sei uscito.”  
“Già, come no, _forte_. – a lui, invece, riusciva solo un amaro, infastidito, sarcasmo – Nessuno può dire con sicurezza di esserne uscito per sempre.”  
“Come nessuno può essere sicuro di non entrarci mai. So che mi consideri uno sprovveduto con ben poca esperienza di vita, e non hai torto, ma un’idea di cosa possa essere una dipendenza ce l’ho, e anche della determinazione che occorre per liberarsene.”

Julian sperò che le sue parole sortissero un qualche effetto, che non sembrassero solo vuote frasi di circostanza, buttate lì con leggerezza. Tacque, aspettando una risposta, ma Alan stava in silenzio, guardando fuori dal finestrino, aumentando la sua preoccupazione. Che altro poteva aggiungere? Non aveva mai avuto molte occasioni di incoraggiare, o consolare, qualcuno, non era certo di esserne capace. Forse stava riuscendo solo a irritarlo ancora di più. Sospirò, augurandosi che cambiare del tutto tono e discorso potesse funzionare.

“Beh… allora torniamo a casa, adesso: per sollevarti il morale ti farò qualcosa che ti piacerà di sicuro.” 

Lui si voltò lentamente a guardarlo, con una strana espressione, insieme stupita, perplessa e intensa, e Julian ebbe la vaga sensazione di aver detto qualcosa di fuori posto, di strano.

“Intendi – chiese Alan con cautela – qualcosa che non potresti farmi anche in macchina?”

Julian impiegò qualche secondo per afferrare il concetto, e quando ci riuscì sentì il proprio viso farsi bollente in modo esagerato; il colore che doveva aver assunto poteva solo immaginarlo.

“La cena! Parlavo di cucinarti qualcosa per cena!”

Si affrettò a chiarire, a voce un po’ troppo alta, d’un fiato, con un’imbarazzatissima foga che quasi sconfinava nel panico. Alan lo fissò, poi guardò davanti a sé, sogghignando; oltre che divertito sembrava compiaciuto, quanto bastava per far sorgere a Julian il dubbio che non avesse per nulla equivocato le sue parole. Julian vide residue tracce di tensione nella sua postura, e il suo volto era ancora troppo pallido, più del solito; il turbamento non lo aveva abbandonato, ma quella battuta indicava la volontà di lasciarsi l’episodio alle spalle. Di volerci provare, almeno, di volersi distrarre, e con quella presa in giro era quasi come se gli avesse chiesto una mano.

“Ahah. _Molto_ spiritoso.”

Commentò, mettendo in moto e ostentando un’espressione sdegnosa. Peccato che l’effetto fosse rovinato dal rossore ancora visibile sulle sue guance, e da un sorriso trattenuto a stento.


	14. Chapter 14

**IL PRINCIPE AZZURRO**  
Capitolo 14   
    
Aidan non sorrise, né mostrò incredulo stupore, quando lui entrò nel negozio. Strano, pensò Damien, eppure gli aveva subito offerto il sacchetto della caffetteria, annunciando d’avergli generosamente portato la colazione, fatto che accadeva quasi con la stessa frequenza degli anni bisestili. Per esibire quell’espressione irritata Aidan avrebbe potuto almeno aspettare di sbirciare all’interno e scoprire la grossa fetta di torta alla meringa che gli aveva comprato. Si era ricordato che detestava quel tipo di dolce quando ormai era troppo tardi, non era stato un dispetto voluto. E poi era il pensiero a contare; innaffiandola con una buona dose di caffé nero avrebbe potuto buttarla giù lo stesso, dopotutto non è che soffrisse di una qualche allergia alimentare, e che mangiarla gli avrebbe procurato chissà quali sofferenze.  
 In ogni caso, invece di commossa gratitudine, ad accoglierlo c’era offesa irritazione.  
   
“Sentiamo, cosa ti ho fatto questa volta? Di quale oltraggio mi sono macchiato?”   
Senza parlare Aidan calò rumorosamente un libro sul bancone, e lo spinse verso di lui; copertina nera, opaca, affilate scritte rosso cupo, in rilievo.  
   
 “Ah! - esclamò Damien, facendo scorrere le pagine - Più lo vedo e più mi piace, così sobrio. Tu che ne pensi?”  
 “Perché non me l’hai detto?”  
 “Cosa?”  
 “Il romanzo! Perché non mi hai detto che stavano per pubblicare un tuo romanzo?”  
 “Ti prego! In campo letterario l’autopromozione è una cosa talmente squallida.”  
 “E così lo scopro per caso, entrando in libreria. Sono soddisfazioni.”  
 “Aidan, non ho mai sbandierato la pubblicazione di un mio racconto, perché avrei dovuto farlo questa volta?”  
 “È diverso. Un romanzo… è più importante. Se non mi ci fossi imbattuto, chissà quando l’avrei scoperto. ”  
 “Per fine anno di sicuro: te ne avrei regalato una copia a Natale, tanto la casa editrice me ne ha fornite un po’gratuitamente.”  
 “Ti risparmio l’insulto. E nemmeno sapevo che lo stessi scrivendo. Potevi parlarmene, raccontarmi qualcosa. Discuterne con me. Sai che lo avrei apprezzato.”  
 “ _Uno scrittore che parla dei propri libri è insopportabile quasi quanto una madre che parla dei propri figli._ Non l’ho detto io, ma Disraeli, che non era l’ultimo degli scemi, giusto?”  
   
La discussione si interruppe, perché due ragazzi si presentarono alla cassa con i loro acquisti, e a Damien fu risparmiata una piccata e tagliente risposta; non che faticasse a immaginarsela, comunque. In quei pochi istanti vagliò mentalmente quale argomento tirare in ballo per salvare la conversazione, poiché l’incontro non stava _esattamente_ andando come aveva preventivato.  
Di quel passo la meringata offerta di pace sarebbe stata ignorata, nel migliore dei casi, e Aidan si sarebbe barricato ancor più nel suo austero castello di sensibilità offesa e orgoglio ferito. Pensarci non diede frutti particolarmente buoni: ancora in parte obnubilato dal sonnifero assunto la notte precedente (dopo due ore e tre quarti passate con gli occhi spalancati nel buio si era arreso, abbandonandosi alle seducenti spire di due pasticche), riusciva a mettere insieme solo pessime battute. Che, ovvio, avrebbero fatto precipitare la situazione. In compenso, altrui arguti aforismi si presentavano, scoppiettando, uno dopo l’altro, ma temeva non avrebbero riscosso successo: aveva ben visto l’espressione di Aidan alla sua piccola citazione… ne aveva da parte anche di ciniche e irritanti sulla sensibilità e l'amicizia, che però avrebbero causato la sua cacciata immediata e senza appello. Ah, Dio, quale suscettibilità!  
   
 “Incompreso e poco apprezzato, ecco come mi sento.”  
   
 Sospirò, tirando fuori la borsa del tabacco, ma riponendola subito, avendo la percezione che forse non era una buona idea mescolare i residui di un sonnifero con quella roba.  
   
 Quando i due clienti se ne furono andati, cercò di portare la conversazione su binari meno accidentati. Sul serio, per quanto fosse divertente tormentare Aidan e mettere a dura prova la sua infinita pazienza, capiva quando  era il momento di smetterla, perché l’irritazione andava trasformandosi in dolore, in delusione, e forse qualcosa di simile alla paura. Paura del distacco che avrebbe potuto crearsi fra loro. Un timore che era tutto nella testa di Aidan, perché dopo tanti anni passati insieme, quasi due terzi delle loro vite…  
… forse stava dando Aidan troppo per scontato. La sua presenza, tolleranza e comprensione erano così abituali che ormai le riteneva garantite, sempre e comunque. Aidan meritava di più che una simile, arrogante, leggerezza.  
   
 “È davvero un’eternità - disse - che non andiamo da qualche parte, noi due. In vacanza, intendo.”  
 “Tre anni, credo.”  
 “Tre anni, sì. Era quasi un’altra vita. Sarebbe ora di rimediare, non trovi?”  
   
Dall’espressione di Aidan capì di aver compiuto una mossa del tutto inaspettata. Anche a lui stesso, in tutta sincerità: chi mai aveva preso possesso del suo apparato vocale, per tirare fuori una simile proposta?  
   
 “Allora, che ne dici?”  
 “Una vacanza…”  
 “Sì, quella sarebbe l’idea.”  
 “Dove?”  
 “Dove…ah, certo… non ti preoccupare del _dove_! In teoria dovrebbe importarti solo di stare con me, no? Sotto un ponte o ai Caraibi non dovrebbe fare differenza.”  
   
 Aidan incrociò le braccia sul petto; parte di lui desiderava trovare una risposta pungente, l’altra detestava ammettere che Damien non aveva tutti i torti.  
   
  “A San Juan! - continuò Damien, improvvisamente ispirato - Sono solo novanta miglia da qui. Bella isola, un sacco di cose da fare. Io non ho problemi, le scuole sono finite e posso smettere di fingere di essere un insegnante… e tu puoi pur chiudere questo posto per qualche giorno.”  
 “Questo tuo improvviso desiderio di una vacanza insieme mi suona sospetto. Mi spingerei quasi all’aggettivo ‘ _sinistro‘.”_  
 “È deprimente vedere i propri slanci affettivi trattati con tanta diffidenza. Allora, puoi chiudere sì o no?”  
 “Potrei, certo, ma -”  
 “Se ti preoccupi per i tuoi gerani, puoi chiedere a un vicino di innaffiarli mentre sei assente.”  
 “Io non ho stupidi gerani.”  
 “No? _Mein Gott_ \- esclamò con affettato sbigottimento - allora non hai scuse!”  
 “Non avrei cercato scuse. Sono solo… perplesso.”  
“Sono davvero così terribile da causare sconcerto, se per una volta tendo una mano a voi mortali?”  
   
 Aidan gli rispose con un semplice, eloquente sguardo, e Damien non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
   
 “Oh. Allora sono peggiorato, col tempo.”  
 “Non sai quanto.”  
 “Lo prendo come un elogio. Bene, è deciso. E offro io, naturalmente - zittì le nascenti proteste di Aidan stringendogli una mano sulla bocca - Considerala una cosa che devo fare per riequilibrare il karma, e lascia tutto a me.”  
 

***  
 

  
Aveva lavorato solo fino a metà pomeriggio, ma la giornata era stata stressante quanto bastava da far desiderare ad Alan nient’altro che una lunga doccia e ore a poltrire senza vergogna. Trovò la casa vuota, e pensò a Julian, chiedendosi ancora una volta come stesse procedendo la sua ricerca d’impiego. Quando era uscito, quella mattina, non gli era sembrato troppo fiducioso, il che non costituiva certo la migliore delle premesse.  
 I suoi timori vennero confermati poco più di mezz’ora dopo. L’impiastro tornò, salutò, chiacchierò; palesò un eccessivo, quanto falso, buonumore, ma il suo evitare con estrema accuratezza di parlare dell’esito della ricerca _sul campo_ raccontava a chiare lettere com’era andata.  Le brevi scorte di pazienza di Alan finirono quasi immediatamente.  
   
 “Finiscila di far finta di niente! Allora? Avevi ben tre colloqui oggi, cosa sei riuscito a combinare?”  
 Julian parve quasi afflosciarsi, abbandonando all’istante tutta la sua sbandierata allegria.   
 “Uno schifo. In buona parte per colpa mia, lo ammetto. Non sono abituato  a queste cose, l’ansia mi dava quasi la nausea. E poi non ho esperienze lavorative da presentare, mi sentivo in soggezione, avevo anche le mani sudate. Devo aver balbettato un paio di volte, a un certo punto. Insomma, non credo di essere stato molto brillante.”  
 “Una tragedia, ecco cosa.”  
 “Grazie per la comprensione.”  
 Brontolò Julian, lasciandosi pesantemente cadere sul divano, e coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.  
 “Comprensione! Mi sembra che ad affrontare, no, _assillare_ me, quella volta, tu te la sia cavata in modo più che discreto, e ti fai prendere dal panico per _questo_?”  
 “È diverso.”  
“Già. Nel senso che parlare con un tizio che deve se non altro _far finta_ di essere cortese dovrebbe essere più facile!”  
   
Julian non rispose: seppellì il viso contro un bracciolo ed emise un mugolio che probabilmente significava _‘non infierire’_ eAlan decise che in fondo gli faceva un po’ pena. E poi certo, era preoccupato per se stesso e la parte d’affitto che l’impiastro avrebbe dovuto pagare.  
   
 “Mi ha detto Sen, oggi, che sua sorella sta per lasciare il negozio in cui lavora. Una di quelle boutique che vendono gran firme dai prezzi spropositati, una di quelle dove una giacca costa come un rene sul mercato nero… sono sicuro che tu le conosci tutte. Forse potrebbe presentarti ai proprietari: quando lei se ne andrà avranno bisogno di qualcuno che la sostituisca. ”  
 “Grazie, Alan, ma lascia perdere. Non mi prenderebbero mai.”  
 “Finiscila, disfattista. Provaci, almeno; potrebbe metterci una buona parola, e non credo che in questo caso l’esperienza sia fondamentale. Che mai ci vorrà per…”  
 “Bella presenza.”  
 “Eh?”  
   
Alan lo guardò senza capire, e Julian si rimise a sedere.  
   
 “In un posto del genere, per essere assunti, è fondamentale essere belli, attraenti. È inutile che ci provi.”  
   
Spiegò, con un sorriso rassegnato, appena sfiorato dall’amarezza.  
Alan fu talmente sconcertato che sul momento gli venne meno qualsiasi parola, per ribattere come una tale idiozia meritava. Si chiese se l’impiastro stesse scherzando, ma osservando la sua aria mesta gli ci volle poco per capire che parlava sul serio.  
   
 “Non mi risulta che tu sia guercio, sfregiato, storpio o gobbo, quindi cos’avresti che non va?”  
 “Oh, finiscila. Tu sei bello, non puoi capire.”  
   
Mentre Julian si alzava e andava in cucina a versarsi da bere, Alan aveva la vaga sensazione che fosse lecito incazzarsi, in quel momento, ma l’esasperazione gli levava le energie. Gli dava sui nervi che il quattrocchi dimostrasse tanto avvilimento, e gli dispiaceva che avesse così povera considerazione di se stesso: tendeva a sminuire le proprie qualità, ad attribuirsi difetti eccessivi, se non inesistenti. La forza interiore non gli mancava e, se avesse avuto più autostima, la sua vita avrebbe avuto una svolta. Quelle però non erano certo doti che si acquisivano da un giorno all’altro. Di non considerarsi attraente, poi, Julian aveva già parlato, ma se questo lo bloccava al punto di impedirgli di presentarsi per un lavoro, bisognava correre ai ripari, e in fretta.  
 Raggiunse Julian, e rimase a osservarlo mentre questi si preparava un tramezzino. L’unica cosa che non andava in lui, di sicuro, era il look. Se avesse modificato, rimodernato, _rivoluzionato_ la sua immagine, avrebbe fatto tutta un’altra figura. Non sarebbe diventato una folle bellezza da far girare la testa, ma avrebbe dimostrato al mondo di essere carino, e molto; aveva tratti armoniosi, proporzionati, occhi espressivi e un bel sorriso. Trovarsi più attraente forse sarebbe stato un inizio per guadagnare un po’di sicurezza.  
 Sbuffò, afferrò Julian per un braccio e lo portò nella propria camera, senza rispondere alle sue richieste di spiegazioni. Aprì il guardaroba,  squadrando l’impiastro e passando in rassegna i vestiti.  
   
 “Alan, cosa ti prende? Io avrei fame, e quel -”  
 “Zitto! Taci e lasciami fare, prima che mi penta. - lo guardò ancora una volta da capo a piedi - Suppongo di non poter esagerare… con certa roba addosso finiresti per essere ancora più impacciato.”  
 “Eh?”  
 “I vestiti, parlo dei vestiti, sveglia! Non posso permettere che tu viva qui e ti faccia vedere in giro così conciato: ne va della mia immagine.”  
 “Ma…”  
 “E poi i capelli, e gli occhiali….”  
 “Cos’hanno che non va?”  
 “Niente, a parte che ti fanno sembrare il fratello scemo di Harry Potter.”  
 “Ehi! Questo è un insulto pesante!”  
 “In ogni caso, il peggio sono proprio i vestiti. Vediamo un po’… dovresti portare all’incirca la mia taglia.”  
 “Non credo, tu sei più magro… ma insomma, vuoi dirmi -”  
 “Non di molto, ti andranno lo stesso.”  
 “Ancora non capisco cosa non vada nel mio modo di vestire.”  
 Alan si voltò verso di lui, esasperato.  
 “No? Ma prova a guardarti!”  
   
Si diede un’occhiata nello specchio. Francamente, ancora, non capiva. Indossava jeans chiari, dal taglio classico, e una semplice Lacoste, a grandi righe in toni d’azzurro e blu. Ai piedi un paio di mocassini di pelle chiara. Nulla di diverso da quello che portava sempre.  
   
 “No, non ci arrivo proprio.”  
 “Metti tristezza, non ti stanno bene, ed è roba da vecchi.”  
 “Non è vero! È abbigliamento… normalissimo. Un sacco di gente si veste così.”  
 “Oh, certo. Probabilmente lo farò anche io, a sessant’anni, magari per andare a giocare a golf, quando abiterò in Florida. Ma spero che Dio, nella sua infinita bontà, mi incenerisca prima.”  
   
Julian gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma non era nulla che potesse impressionarlo. Avrebbe dovuto esercitarsi molto, prima di essere in grado di intimorire qualcuno.  
   
 “Ecco, questi possono andare. Tieni. - disse, ficcandogli in braccio alcuni indumenti - Provali.”  
   
Julian restò immobile per qualche istante. Pensò a un buon motivo per rifiutare, gentilmente, ma alla fine si arrese; non sapeva se per cortesia verso Alan, per timore di peggiori prese in giro o per curiosità. In realtà gli sarebbe piaciuto provare un paio dei suoi pantaloni di pelle, era rimasto un po’ male, constatando che l’altro gli aveva consegnato invece un paio di jeans scuri. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
   
 “Beh, allora vado in camera mia a cambiarmi.”  
 “Cos’è, hai paura a farlo qui? Ti vergogni? Giri senza mutande?”  
 “Vuoi smetterla?”   
   
Poco dopo Alan poté constatare con i propri occhi di aver avuto ragione, nonostante gli sembrasse impossibile che una persona potesse apparire così diversa solo cambiandosi d’abito. Il portamento era un disastro, sembrava proclamare ‘ _sono insicuro e imbranato, approfittatevi di me_ ’, ma a quello si poteva rimediare col tempo.  
                                                                                                                  
 “Alan… a me sembrano un po’ stretti, questi jeans.”  
 “Ti ci abituerai. E poi ti stanno bene.”  
 “Ho letto che i jeans troppo stretti causano morie di spermatozoi. Già li sento agonizzare.”  
 “E con questo? Avevi forse intenzione di riprodurti?”  
   
Alan gli si avvicinò, scrutandolo con occhio critico; l’aderente maglietta rosso cupo aveva una sottile cerniera che partiva da una spalla e scendeva fino al fondo dell‘indumento. Julian l’aveva lasciata chiusa, ma lui gliela tirò giù di una buona spanna, scoprendo la pelle.  
   
 “Ecco. Finalmente cominci a non sembrare più un pensionato.”  
 “Sarebbe un complimento? E potrei, per cortesia, vedere come -”  
 “Zitto! Non ho finito, adesso vieni in bagno.”  
   
Julian decise di non opporre resistenza, rassegnato e ormai curioso. Non aveva molta fiducia nei risultati che avrebbe potuto ottenere, ma voleva vedere fino a che punto sarebbe arrivato. Ma il vero  motivo, molto più importante, era che quelle brusche attenzioni gli piacevano, e non era sprovveduto al punto di bersi il pretesto che, tra un ringhio e l’altro, Alan gli aveva propinato.   L’idea che volesse aiutarlo, che quindi un po’ gli importasse di lui, era abbastanza da metterlo in animo di accettare pressoché qualunque cosa.  
  _Pressoché_.    
  Sedette su uno sgabello, dando le spalle allo specchio, e come da istruzioni si tolse gli occhiali, mentre Alan frugava in un cassetto.  
 “Cosa stai cercando?”  
 “Forbici… Ah, eccole!”  
 “Forbici? Che cosa ci vuoi fare?  
 “Scolpire una riproduzione del Discobolo su una saponetta. _Indovina_ che cosa voglio fare.”  
   
Julian si irrigidì mentre Alan gli inumidiva sbrigativamente i capelli, girandogli intorno per osservarlo da più angolazioni, sollevandogli e abbassandogli la testa senza troppo garbo. Era abbastanza preoccupato per le sorti della sua chioma, e non riuscì a trattenere la domanda, quando Alan cominciò a sforbiciare, e piccole ciocche a cadere.  
   
 “Sei capace, vero? _Sai_ quello che stai facendo?”  
 “Ma certo. Ho anche lavorato da un barbiere.”  
 “Sul serio?”  
 “No, era per farti stare buono… Stai fermo! Se ti muovi così di scatto potrei tranciarti un orecchio!”   
   
 Alan si tagliava i capelli da solo da ormai cinque anni, e non se la cavava male; non poteva essere tanto diverso farlo a qualcun altro, giusto? Non fece molto caso all’espressione preoccupata di Julian, che osservava  luttuosamente le ciocche cadute, né alla di lui timida obiezione quando lo vide prendere il barattolo del gel. Minacciò però che se non si fosse levato quell’espressione afflitta dalla faccia, gli avrebbe fatto una cresta usando la colla di pesce.  
Alla fine fu compiaciuto del risultato, anche se non era esattamente quello che aveva avuto in mente all’inizio. Si era figurato qualcosa di più aggressivo, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto portare lui stesso, ma ripensandoci era giusto così: come per i vestiti, meglio ‘restaurarlo’ in un modo che non stridesse con la sua personalità. Anzi, quello doveva essere solo un aiuto a tirarla fuori più spesso, la _personalità,_ visto che aveva dimostrato di possederne fin troppa, quando voleva.  
 Andò alle spalle di Julian, mentre questi si osservava nello specchio, studiandosi; sembrava addirittura  sorpreso da ciò che vedeva, come se pensasse che, data la materia prima, non fosse possibile ottenere un risultato apprezzabile.  
   
 “Cosa ne pensi?”  
 Gli chiese, avvicinandosi di un passo e sbirciando da vicino la sua espressione.  
 “Sono…oh, non so cosa dire - sorrise, imbarazzato, e si voltò a guardarlo - Mi… piace. Non sembro nemmeno io. Grazie.”  
 “Bah, _grazie_ … non c’è voluto molto. E l’ho fatto solo per non dovermi più sorbire i tuoi piagnistei.”  
 “Ma certo.”  
   
Il tono di Julian faceva intendere quanto poco credesse alla giustificazione dell’interesse personale, e il suo sorriso continuava a essere un fin troppo grato. Era abbastanza da mettere a disagio Alan, e da farlo preoccupare per la bizzarra reazione di calore formicolante in cui il suo corpo si stava producendo. Si preoccupò ancora di più trovandosi ad ammettere che quella sensazione era, in effetti, piacevole. Ignorarla era senz’altro la cosa più saggia da fare.   
   
 “Non ci resta che sostituire quei tuoi tremendi occhiali tondi e abbiamo finito.”  
 “Ma vanno ancora benissimo!”  
 “Sono tremendi. E di tartaruga, per l‘amor di dio! Quanti anni hai, ottanta?”  
 “Beh, in un certo senso ci sono affezionato. Ammetto che per tutto il resto avevi ragione, ma questi non li voglio cambiare.”  
 “D’accordo, d’accordo – tagliò corto Alan, uscendo dalla stanza - Tanto può sempre capitar loro un incidente.”  
   
L’ultima frase l’aggiunse sotto voce, ma non sfuggì a Julian.  
   
“Ti ho sentito!”  
   
Ribatté, divertito, mentre tornava a guardarsi nello specchio: da vicino, a qualche passo di distanza, di profilo, assumendo espressioni serie, decise, sorridenti. Trovò, forse per la prima volta, che non gli dispiaceva ciò che vedeva. Ne era stupito e soddisfatto, confuso, anche. Quello era l’aspetto di  qualcuno molto più disinvolto di lui. Non era certo di poter diventare quel tipo di persona, non del tutto, ma ci avrebbe provato, anche per non deludere Alan. Era il momento di smetterla di fare di tutto per passare inosservato, e diventare più combattivo, più sicuro di sé  stesso. O almeno doveva imparare a _fingere_ di esserlo, se ci teneva a trovare un lavoro. Così avrebbe potuto pagare ad Alan la parte d’affitto che gli doveva, e levare il disturbo per trovare un alloggio per conto proprio. L’idea avrebbe dovuto dargli entusiasmo e nuova determinazione, ma si accorse che invece lo lasciava invece inquieto, e abbattuto.  
   
                                                                                                                                          ***  
  
Talvolta Damien cercava solo una scusa che lo tenesse lontano dal computer e dalla scrittura, aderendo con gioia a ogni diversivo gli si parasse davanti, e cercandolo spudoratamente se esso tardava a presentarsi. Talora aveva invece bisogno di tranquillità e silenzio assoluti per poter scrivere, e qualsiasi distrazione, qualsiasi intruso lo disturbasse,  veniva accolto con un’ostile irritazione che faceva battere in ritirata anche il più audace dei temerari. La reazione peggiorava a dismisura se sventuratamente si trovava a un’impasse, se non riusciva a riordinare i pensieri, e quelle poche sillabe che, nel corso di lunghe ore, digitava venivano condannate all’oblio quando chiudeva il documento senza salvarlo. Il gesto era di solito accompagnato da una sequela d’invettive, fantasiose e più o meno scurrili a seconda della sua frustrazione.  
 Più spesso, per fortuna,  le parole non lo tradivano; riga dopo riga, pagina dopo pagina si estraniava da ciò che lo circondava, dimenticandosi del tempo che scorreva e di se stesso. Allora non faceva differenza essere immerso nella solitudine, nel silenzio, o nel mezzo di una vociante confusione, anzi, il brusio poteva diventare quasi un piacevole sottofondo.  
   
Damien si trovava nel caffè dove amava rintanarsi per ore e buttare giù appunti, quando l’umore glielo concedeva. Era un vecchio locale, non molto grande, dall’eleganza sciupata e dal parquet consumato. I muri erano dipinti di colori scuri, e le luci, quando la sera venivano accese, erano velate, morbide. La musica non era mai ad alto volume, e il proprietario in genere dimostrava un ottimo gusto, nello scegliere le canzoni. Lì ci si sentiva obbligati a moderare il tono della voce, a non fare rumore, non dare spettacolo. Dava l’idea che fosse concesso ubriacarsi, a patto che si trattasse di sbronza triste,  contegnosa, tale da non  rovinare l’atmosfera quieta e lenta.  A tanti quell’ambiente poteva sembrare cupo, opprimente,  ma per Damien era un luogo confortante, dove poteva lasciarsi alle spalle il mondo, con il suo stress e il suo inutile fracasso.  
  A ciò si aggiungeva un vasto assortimento di caffè e una scelta di liquori pregiati di tutto rispetto, altro più che valido motivo per cui Damien amava tanto quel posto un po’ antiquato. Sedeva al suo posto preferito, quello più isolato, e aveva colonizzato il tavolo con gli attrezzi del mestiere: un taccuino fitto d‘appunti, il nuovo portatile, acquistato apposta per le sessioni di scrittura _in trasferta_ (in realtà poteva andare benissimo l‘altro che già aveva, ma era stato vinto dall’estetica di quel costoso gingillo), il generoso bicchiere di _Bombay Sapphire_ che era stato già riempito e vuotato due volte. Non era il più pregiato dei gin, ma restava sempre il suo preferito, per motivi affettivi, si poteva dire.  
 Era assorto, intento a scomporre e ricomporre mentalmente un paragrafo, mai del tutto soddisfatto di come le parole suonavano, di come le emozioni prendevano forma e vita, e si accigliò quando davanti agli occhi gli comparve la copertina nera del suo romanzo.   
   
 “È la seconda volta, oggi, che me lo mettono sotto il naso in questo modo.”   
 “Autografo?”  
   
Damien alzò lo sguardo verso il nuovo arrivato, e questi gli indirizzò uno sorriso privo di qualunque timidezza.  
 “Un punto a tuo favore: l’altra persona che oggi mi ha presentato questo libro era più propensa all’aggressione che ad altro.”  
 “Un atteggiamento alquanto disdicevole. Posso sedermi?”  
 “È un paese libero.”   
   
Il giovane si accomodò e raccolse una penna dal tavolo; la porse allo scrittore, sollecitando la firma del volume, continuando a sorridere in modo innegabilmente affascinante. Damien non parve molto impressionato, e nemmeno compiaciuto come di solito avveniva quando il suo ego veniva in tal modo adulato. Fissò il nuovo arrivato, in attesa, tanto a lungo da affievolire infine la sua baldanza, come s'intese nel vacillare del sorriso, e nel tono della voce, troppo forzatamente spavaldo, quando di nuovo parlò.  
   
 “Vuoi il mio nome per la dedica?”  
 “So benissimo come ti chiami, _Dietrich_. Mi sto solo domandando che diavolo tu voglia.”  
 “Quanto sei scontroso. Non avrai forse pregiudizi nei miei confronti?”  
 “Oh, no. Sono di mentalità aperta, non nutro pregiudizi verso nessuno. A parte astemi e vegetariani, certo, ma quella è gente _strana_. Te lo ripeto chiaramente: che vuoi?”  
 “Un autografo, sul serio. Che incredibile combinazione: sono entrato qui per prendere un caffè, e leggermi l’ultimo capitolo del libro, e trovo proprio te. Quasi un segno del destino… ma posso capire, se la mia presenza ti contraria.”  
 “Non montarti la testa, la tua presenza mi è del tutto indifferente. E così tu saresti un mio lettore?”  
 “Certo. Alan a casa ha tutte le riviste e le raccolte con i tuoi racconti, ho potuto approfittarne. Alcune cose le avevo già lette anni addietro, ma non conoscevo il viso dell’autore, e non avrei mai creduto fossi tu.  A ogni modo, sono diventato un tuo grande ammiratore. Mi piacerebbe poter guardare dentro la tua testa… deve essere come trovarsi in un dipinto di Bosch.”  
 “Lusingato – Damien fece un ampio quanto affilato sorriso, poggiandosi una mano sul cuore, mentre chinava il capo – Il miglior complimento che mi sia mai stato fatto.”  
   
   
   
 


	15. Chapter 15

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 15

 

Il bambino guardava l’oceano, il sole che lentamente calava; sedeva in veranda, a gambe incrociate sul parquet, e pensava che quello fosse davvero il  _più meraviglioso_  tramonto che avesse mai visto. Anche in città il cielo si tingeva di bellissimi colori: di rosa, violetto e giallo, o di rosso infuocato, ma lì… lì gli sembrava ancora meglio. Forse perché quella era un’occasione speciale: la sua prima vacanza, la prima volta che andava così lontano da casa! Damien diceva che non era poi così lontano, ma a lui sembrava proprio di sì, e tutto gli appariva straordinario, nuovo, emozionante.  
 Avrebbe disegnato quel tramonto, su un foglio grandissimo, decise. Non solo; avrebbe fatto tanti disegni, tutti i giorni. Avrebbe ritratto la casa, il giardino, le barche al porto, e il signore che affittava le biciclette…  
 Sbadigliò con soddisfazione e bevve l’ultimo sorso di latte caldo, dolce di sciroppo d’acero.  
   
 “Che ne pensi di andare a dormire, Fabian?”  
 “Ma è presto! Prestissimo!”  
   
Protestò, alzando gli occhi verso Damien; aveva riconosciuto il tono, e sapeva che si trattava di un ordine, non di una proposta.  
   
 “Sì, ma sei stanco, te lo posso assicurare. Avanti, a letto.”  
   
Il bambino si volse verso Aidan, sfoderando il suo miglior faccino implorante, pregandolo in silenzio di intervenire in suo favore. Lui gli sorrise, e scrollò le spalle; non aveva molta fiducia su quanto potesse avere voce in capitolo, ma tentò.  
   
“Potresti concedergli ancora un po’ di tempo; dopotutto è così entusiasta di questa vacanza che non prenderebbe sonno facilmente, no?”  
   
 “Facciamo così – concesse Damien -  un compromesso. Ora vai a letto, se tra mezz’ora sarai ancora sveglio, sei autorizzato a tornare qui e a rimanere in piedi finché vuoi.”  
   
Fabian parve soddisfatto dell’offerta: poteva dirsi adeguata al suo status di  _bambino grande_. Sfoderò un sorriso furbetto, dando per scontato che di lì a poco sarebbe stato suo diritto alzarsi, bere un altro bicchiere di latte, mangiare qualche biscotto e giocare finché avesse voluto. Salutò Aidan con uno sguardo complice, prima che Damien lo accompagnasse al piano superiore.  
   
 “Non ti dico buonanotte, tanto ci vediamo tra poco.”  
   
Aidan li guardò allontanarsi, presentendo che un giorno quel bambino sarebbe diventato un tiranno come colui che lo stava crescendo. Per il momento era dolce e adorabile, ma già gli sembrava di intravedere, di tanto in tanto, le prime avvisaglie di una certa disinvolta capacità di piegare il prossimo al proprio volere. Chissà, forse anche il suo amico a cinque anni appariva come un candido e affettuoso frugoletto, scevro da progetti di dominio sul prossimo.  
… No, davvero, faticava a immaginarselo.     
   
Di ritorno poco dopo, Damien sedette accanto a lui sul grandino di legno. Portava con sé due panciuti bicchieri di brandy, e gliene porse uno.  
   
  “Si è addormentato quasi subito.”  
Lo informò con soddisfazione da genitore consumato.  
 “Comprensibile. Oggi è stata una giornata pesante, per lui.”  
 “Oggi è stata una giornata pesante  _per me_ : alle cinque del mattino già mi stava saltando sullo stomaco perché voleva partire. Peggio che a Natale, con i regali da aprire.”  
 “Lo so che ti ha svegliato alle cinque: un quarto d’ora dopo lo hai spedito a buttare giù dal letto me.”  
 “Credevo ti facesse piacere, sentirti coinvolto.”   
   
Damien sogghignò e si stiracchiò, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria leggera; mandò giù un sorso di liquore, guardando il cielo farsi sempre più scuro. Il vero motivo era, ovviamente, che lui adorava dare sveglie brutali, e per lo più insensate, a quel povero martire. Era una cosa che lo divertiva sin da quando erano ragazzini, e ora, grazie a Fabian, ancora di più: qualsiasi possibile ribellione, reazione violenta, esplosione verbale, veniva annientata ancor prima di nascere dall’innocente affetto del bambino. Aidan era del tutto impotente contro il piccolo, poteva solo accontentarlo, al massimo rimuginando progetti di ribellione contro la mente malvagia che si celava dietro a cotali persecuzioni.  
   
“Che pensiero gentile. Degno di te. Piuttosto, non ti pare di aver affittato una casa troppo grande? Per tre persone questo posto è enorme, quanto diavolo ti è costato?”  
 “La sto offrendo, questa vacanza, è poco elegante chiedermi quanto pago. E non farti idee bizzarre sul  _come_  ringraziarmi.”  
 “Oh, che peccato. Stavo già fantasticando.”  
 Aidan replicò in modo talmente piatto che Damien si ritrovò a ridere.  
 “Mi fa piacere questa tua devozione, ma sono troppo nobile per approfittarne. La casa è grande, ma è una delle più belle dell’isola; per la prima vacanza da tre anni in qua vale la pena di festeggiare, non credi?”  
   
Aidan annuì, e avrebbe voluto precisare che per lui non era la casa ad essere importante, ma il rivederlo sereno. Tre anni prima l’ultima vacanza, vero… ed era stata orribile. Era stato uno dei periodi peggiori che ricordasse, per Damien, e di conseguenza per se stesso.  
Nervoso, rabbioso per la frattura con Noel, frustrato dal vedere Alan prendere la strada di pasticche e cocaina, Damien era diventato sgradevole, maligno. Il sarcasmo sconfinava nella cattiveria, e le sue non erano più benevole, benché pungenti, prese in giro, ma parole dette per ferire, che con chirurgica precisione  riuscivano nel loro intento. Aidan ne era irritato, esasperato;  spesso aveva dovuto chiamare a raccolta tutto l’amore che provava per non ribattere adeguatamente a tanto veleno, ed essere paziente.  
Ma, più di tutto, quei giorni erano stati di trepidazione, di angoscia che toglieva il sonno, di  _paura_ , autentica, intensa, nauseante paura, che tante emozioni negative potessero riaccendere il lato autodistruttivo di Damien. Doveva distrarlo, o almeno provarci; voleva allontanarlo da quei problemi, anche se non s’illudeva di farglieli dimenticare.   
Aveva acquistato dei biglietti last-minute senza nemmeno consultarlo, sperando di riuscire a convincerlo a partire; lo aveva pregato, persino ricattato, prendendo in ostaggio la sua antica edizione del ‘ _Paradiso Perduto_ ’ e minacciando di passarla al tritadocumenti in caso di risposta negativa. Non era stato necessario: Damien non si era mostrato entusiasta, gli aveva riservato un atteggiamento a metà tra l’indifferenza e la compassione, ma aveva accettato di andarsene da Seattle per un po’, fingendo di potersi lasciare ogni amarezza alle spalle.  
   
 Otto giorni a Parigi, a fine primavera. Musei dove smarrirsi, ore intere a girovagare per il Marché de Saint Ouen, suggestivi cimiteri e rose per Chopin, locali notturni leggendari e cene sul battello, scivolando sulla Senna. In giro tutto il giorno, dormendo solo qualche ora e vivendo anche la notte, perché Parigi è ancora più bella quando cala il buio e si fa scintillante.  
 E poi, riposare un’oretta il pomeriggio, sdraiati sul Pont des Arts, chiudendo gli occhi sotto il sole tiepido, allungare qualche moneta a ogni artista di strada incontrassero e continuare a camminare tranquilli, inzuppandosi fino all’osso, quando la pioggia li sorprendeva. Aveva fatto tutto il possibile per distrarlo, e a volte aveva avuto l’impressione di riuscirci, di vederlo sollevato, felice di essere lì, con lui; ma erano fugaci sprazzi di luce in un cielo plumbeo.  
Parigi avrebbe dovuto calzare a pennello a uno come Damien, ma né la splendida città, con tutta la sua arte e il suo fascino, né i suoi tentativi di divertirlo erano davvero valsi a qualcosa. L’acredine si era in parte sopita: non gli aveva più rivolto parole arroganti e crudeli, ma, pur se sempre accanto a lui, gli era sembrato più distante che mai. Damien lo aveva assecondato senza mai protestare o tirarsi indietro, spesso era sembrato divertirsi, ma ancor più spesso era stato pensieroso, le labbra serrate in una linea dura; aveva mangiato pochissimo, e fumato decisamente troppo.  
Non avevano scattato nemmeno una foto, durante quella vacanza, e preferiva fosse così: non avrebbe destato bei ricordi, sfogliarle; non ci sarebbe stato nessun bel momento da rievocare, tra divertimento e nostalgia.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare a Parigi insieme,  _ora_. Quello sfrontato narcisista sarebbe stato… brillante, travolgente, affascinante. Poteva immaginarlo, riusciva quasi a vederlo. Quella piccola isola che aveva da offrire escursioni, pesca, kayak e balene poteva essere un paradiso per un amante della natura, ma era un purgatorio per un animale da città come Damien.  
   
 “Cosa sarebbe il mezzo sorriso che hai in faccia? Se trami losche manovre per irretirmi, sappi  che lo sforzo è vano, e oceano e tramonto non ti forniranno alcun bonus-atmosfera.”  
  “Il giorno in cui non tramerò più le mie  _losche manovre_ potresti sentirne la mancanza, sai?”  
 “Troverò altro su cui fare battute fastidiose, non ti preoccupare.”  
   
Damien sottolineò quelle parole stringendogli rassicurante una spalla, mentre si alzava.  
 “Sai una cosa? – iniziò, ma subito s’interruppe – …niente, non importa. Per una volta credo che me ne andrò a letto presto anch’io.”  
   
                                                                                 ***  
  
 <  _Sono stato sul punto di raccontarglielo_.  >  
   
Pensò Damien, lasciandosi sprofondare nella vasca da bagno, a occhi chiusi. E fortuna che si era trattenuto.  
   
 _…“Non indovinerai mai chi mi ha abbordato qualche giorno fa.”…_  
   
Immaginava che Aidan non avrebbe trovato divertente quanto lui l’avvenimento; dire che si sarebbe  _innervosito_ era un eufemismo, e non desiderava guastargli quei pochi giorni di relax. E nemmeno ambiva a guastarli a se stesso. L’ostilità e la repulsione di Aidan per Dietrich erano giustificati, ma lui non aveva voglia di sopportare anatemi e filippiche, e ancor meno l’interrogatorio di cui sarebbe stato vittima:  
   
 “ _Che voleva da te? Cosa ti ha chiesto? Cosa gli hai detto? Cos’ha in mente? Perché non l’hai ammazzato?”_  
   
E siccome lui al momento non aveva risposte soddisfacenti da offrire, era probabile che Aidan si sarebbe messo a sfornare paranoici sospetti sul perché di quell’avvicinamento.  
Lui, invece, era solo incuriosito; da quanto sapeva di Dietrich, per bocca di Alan, si era fatto l’idea che fosse una persona intelligente. Priva di morale, ma intelligente. A ben vedere, forse, se fosse stato davvero tale gli sarebbe stato ben lontano.  
 A distanza di giorni ancora poteva avvertire l’elettricità, sotto gli sguardi attenti e i sorrisi affilati, del loro incontro. Era stato uno strano, surreale discorrere; un tranquillo scambio di opinioni, una piacevole chiacchierata, ecco l’impressione che probabilmente avevano dato a chi li vedeva dall’esterno.  
   
 _“… deve essere come trovarsi in un dipinto di Bosch.”_  
   
Lo aveva definito il miglior complimento mai rivoltogli, e lo aveva detto in piena sincerità; sorrise nel pensare che qualcuno avrebbe potuto considerarlo tutt’altro che un apprezzamento. Da lì era nato un discorso che aveva spaziato dall’arte alla letteratura e al simbolismo; avevano parlato a lungo, ma non gli era stato sufficiente a farsi un’idea completa su che tipo fosse. A parte un  _figlio di donna dai facili costumi_ , ma quello già lo sapeva. Dietrich non aveva raccontato nulla che lo riguardasse personalmente, e aveva espresso pochissimo di sé: la sua voce non aveva mai esitato, il linguaggio corporeo era stato contenuto, ma in una maniera innaturale, tesa. Ne aveva dedotto un continuo, attento controllo che smentiva l’apparente disinvoltura con cui gli si era presentato. I suoi occhi però erano sempre stati accesi di sfida, il suo sguardo diretto.     
 Nessun accenno al perché avesse deciso di parlargli, e non una parola su Alan o su Julian, anche se l’argomento era stato sempre sospeso tra loro, incombente, esaltato dal silenzio in cui era relegato.  
Uscendo dalla vasca e avvolgendosi in un accappatoio peccaminosamente morbido, si chiese se Dietrich sarebbe davvero tornato a farsi vivo con lui, o se avrebbe manifestato un po’ d’istinto di autoconservazione.  
   
                                                                                 ***  
   
 Damien assopito su un’amaca era una visione che aveva quasi del blasfemo; un oggetto che comunicava una tale idea di tranquillità, di idilliaco e pacifico ozio, non avrebbe potuto essere un giaciglio meno adeguato  al narciso prevaricatore che vi era adagiato sopra.   
 Aidan studiò il vecchio amico; di solito in situazioni simili si dicevano scontatezze del tipo “sembra un angelo, quando dorme” o “ha un’aria talmente innocente”… nulla di più lontano da quel caso particolare. Damien probabilmente non aveva avuto un’aria innocente nemmeno infante, nella culla della nursery, e in quanto all’angelo… si aspettava di venire fulminato da un momento all’altro, per averlo accostato a una creatura celeste.  
 Si avvicinò ancora, silenzioso, guardandolo a una spanna di distanza; pensò, non per la prima volta, a come sarebbe stata la sua vita se non si fossero mai incontrati. Avrebbe avuto amicizie del tutto diverse, forse. Si sarebbe perso esperienze di cui non tutti si possono fregiare, come salvare qualcuno dal suicidio, due volte, o rischiare l’arresto per adescamento per colpa di una scommessa.  
Di sicuro avrebbe avuto una vita sentimentale meno deprimente.  
   
Pigramente, cogliendolo di sorpresa, Damien socchiuse un singolo occhio  
 “Non commettere gesti inconsulti.”  
Si raccomandò, prima di tornare a chiuderlo, con un sorriso appena visibile, ma molto soddisfatto, che gli aleggiava sulle labbra.  
D’istinto Aidan si raddrizzò, quasi compì un passo indietro. Di norma la sua reazione sarebbe stata, nel rispetto del suo ruolo di persona seria e matura, allontanarsi scuotendo la testa. Di certo era quel che Damien si aspettava da lui, e quindi…  
Afferrò il bordo dell’amaca e diede un improvviso, potente strattone verso l’alto.  
   
 “Non è stato inconsulto – spiegò soave – ma molto ben meditato.”    
   
Dal prato su cui era rovinosamente atterrato Damien lo guardò, dandogli la rara soddisfazione di un’espressione sbalordita; poi lo stupore si sciolse in un sorriso divertito.  
   
 “Bravo! - lo applaudì – Mi piace quando dimostri di possedere una spina dorsale, altrimenti finirei con l’annoiarmi.”  
 “Sempre lieto di provvedere al tuo divertimento. Magari è l’aria pura di queste parti ad avere su di me un effetto euforizzante.”  
 “Allora dovremmo trasferirci qui. Non sarebbe bello vivere lontano dalla città e dal rumore, senza impegni, come fossimo sempre in vacanza? La decisione più difficile delle nostre giornate sarebbe scegliere tra sauna e idromassaggio. Niente stress, niente confusione, solo tranquillità…”  
 “Impazziresti dopo dieci giorni: questo posto è troppo piccolo per contenere il tuo ego.”  
   
Damien gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso d’approvazione e si sdraiò sull’erba, intrecciando le mani dietro la testa. Guardò il cielo seguendo il corso delle nuvole e si rese conto che da anni non faceva qualcosa del genere. Poco dopo Aidan lo imitò, stendendosi accanto a lui; non rivolse gli occhi all’alto, ma voltò il viso verso l’amico, guardandolo a lungo, sentendosi sopraffare da un sentimento dolce-amaro, un bizzarro tipo di nostalgia, di necessità. Erano sempre stati vicini, inseparabili sin dal loro primo incontro, ma a volte gli sembrava talmente lontano, fuori dalla sua portata, che gli mancava il fiato. Non era solo il desiderio frustrato di avere di più dal loro rapporto, era… era il maledetto carattere di Damien, quella solida barriera di cinismo brillante, di arroganza, di scaltrezza manipolatrice. Era il suo comportarsi come fosse indifferente a ogni dolore, e come se pensasse che anche gli altri lo fossero.  
 _No._  
Solo come se  _lui_  in particolare lo fosse.  
Forse quello era il prezzo per avere il privilegio di conoscerlo più a fondo di chiunque altro,  nei suoi desideri e rimpianti, rancori e debolezze; per poterlo vedere nella sua interezza, e non soltanto in ciò che Damien voleva mostrare.  
Ecco perché aveva sempre accettato la sua noncuranza, posa o autentica che fosse.  
   
“Ricordo – disse -  una volta, anni fa…  _parecchi_ anni fa… dicesti di volertene andare. Cambiare città, forse addirittura stato. Dicesti che tanto non avevi nulla che ti trattenesse.”  
   
 _E ci restai molto male._  
Le parole, taciute, erano implicite nella sua voce, un misto di lontana malinconia e lieve accusa. Ai tempi di quella dichiarazione non poteva ancora dirsi  _innamorato_  di Damien, ma il sentimento stava nascendo giorno per giorno, accumulandosi nel suo animo più profondo, diventando sempre più saldo. E, in ogni caso, era il suo migliore amico da anni, era la persona a cui teneva di più, e pensava che la cosa fosse reciproca; scoprire di non essere  _abbastanza da trattenerlo_  lo aveva fatto sentire triste. E sciocco.  
   
 “Ero un ragazzino – gli rispose Damien, infine. Pacato, quasi affettuoso – e i ragazzini dicono cose stupide.”  
   
                                                                                ***  
   
 “Il mio cuore inaridito come per miracolo palpita di commozione: la tua prima sbronza, e io vi assisto! Dubitavo sarebbe mai giunto questo momento!”  
 “Non sono sbronzo – protestò l’altro, stropicciandosi gli occhi – E’ colpa del vino rosso; mi ha sempre fatto male. Ma non credevo che un solo bicchiere... ”  
 Damien non diede per nulla retta alle sue parole; andò al frigo e tornò con una bottigliettaa d’acqua, che gli porse.  
 “Ecco, bevi. Aiuta a limitare il mal di testa del mattino dopo.”  
 “Non ho bisogno di…”   
 “Non ti eri ubriacato nemmeno quella volta, a sedici anni… avevamo rubato l’alcol, comprato le erbe e tentato di produrre da noi del liquore. Ti ricordi?”  
 “Ricordo che ne bastarono due dita e quasi ci rimettemmo il fegato.”  
 “Eh, già. Era bello essere giovani.”  
Sospirò lui, sognante, con un nostalgico sorriso sulle labbra; Aidan gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e si rassegnò a mandar giù un’abbondante sorsata d’acqua fresca.  
 “A volte mi stupisco di essere sopravissuto fino ad oggi, nonostante la tua vicinanza.”  
 “Abbiamo ancora tutta la vita davanti, carissimo.”  
Aidan considerò che la frase suonava piuttosto minacciosa, ma non volle offrire la soddisfazione di una risposta acida. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ignorare il fastidioso cerchio alla testa che cominciava a farsi sentire; la sua intolleranza stava peggiorando, se un solo bicchiere di rosso aveva il potere di abbatterlo così.  
“La cameriera che ci ha serviti… – disse poi – è una mia paranoia acuita dal vino, o mi fissava in maniera strana?”  
 “Prego?”  
 “Ogni volta che veniva al tavolo, ma anche ogni volta che ci passava vicino. In verità mi pare… anche quand’era dall’altra parte della sala.”  
 “Può darsi. Credo che sia per quella cosa che le ho raccontato.”  
Il tono incurante suonava come un campanello d’allarme all’orecchio di Aidan.  
 “Che le hai detto?”  
 “Niente di male.”  
 “Damien… il tuo concetto di  _niente di male_ dà i brividi alle persone normali. E se le hai detto qualcosa che mi riguarda…”  
 “D’accordo, d’accordo. Abbiamo fatto due chiacchiere dopo gli aperitivi. Tu avevi accompagnato Fabian in bagno e lei ha attaccato bottone: che bel bambino, come si chiama, blablabla… poi mi ha chiesto se tu eri lo zio.”  
La pausa dopo tale frase lasciava presagire il peggio.  
 “E dunque?”  
 “Le ho detto che sei la madre… che lo hai avuto quando eri ancora una donna, ovviamente.”  
   
Damien sorrise con una dolcezza palesemente falsa, che mutò in perfidia all’espressione stralunata dell’amico. Ma fu una soddisfazione di durata effimera.  
 “Posso averci creduto per una frazione di secondo, ma nemmeno tu arriveresti a tanto. Mi auguro. Per te.”  
 “Chi può dirlo! Nemmeno io conosco del tutto gli abissi della mia malignità.”  
 “Si chiama idiozia.”  
 “Simpatico. Non ho scambiato verbo con la graziosa donzella se non per ordinare la cena; se ti teneva d’occhio vorrà dire che le piaci. Forse è troppo timida per farsi avanti; prova a parlarle, domani, potresti aver fortuna.”  
   
  “No, grazie - Aidan si lasciò scivolare contro lo schienale, massaggiandosi le tempie -  Non credo sia il mio tipo... tanto per cominciare è del sesso sbagliato.”  
“Chissà.  Non dovresti scartarla così: una possibilità non si nega a nessuno.”  
 “Tu non mi hai mai concesso alcuna possibilità.”  
Si morse il labbro; le parole erano sfuggite di bocca senza che lui volesse, e ci fu una pausa di silenzio stridente, prima che Damien rispondesse.  
 “Stavamo lietamente scambiandoci facete idiozie… come siamo passati, di colpo, alle idiozie melodrammatiche?”  
 “Forse perché il vino rosso, oltre a farmi male, mi scioglie la lingua e mi fa parlare a sproposito. Mi inoltrerò in discorsi che di solito accuratamente evitiamo, e forse me ne pentirò, ma in questo momento non riesco a frenarmi.”  
 “E io sono troppo gentiluomo per piantarti qui e mettermi in salvo da qualche parte.”  
   
Aidan si inumidì le labbra, prima di continuare;  sperava che Damien gli concedesse di affrontare l’argomento senza prendersene gioco, per una volta.   
   
 “Mi chiedo… se mi fossi comportato in maniera diversa, se avessi scelto un altro momento e modo per svelarti i miei sentimenti, le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente?”  
 “Non vedo perché, ma riconosco che scegliesti un’occasione davvero infelice: mi avevi salvato la vita, ti detestavo.”  
 “Avevo un gran bisogno di sentirmelo dire.”  
 “Non è da te questo tono abbacchiato, mi metti a disagio. Non potresti accusarmi di crudeltà innata e malvagità assortite, come sempre?”  
 “Vorrei solo che rispondessi: poteva andare…  _nell’altro modo_? E potrebbe, ancora?”  
 “Se proprio desideri sapere che ne penso, ti parlerò con franchezza. La tua ormai è una fissazione, nient’altro. Forse una volta mi amavi davvero, ma ora ami solo l’idea di quel sentimento, il suo ricordo e la sua idealizzazione, da bravo romantico quale sei. Se io prendessi qualunque tipo di iniziativa nei tuoi confronti, lo scontro con la realtà causerebbe la tua fuga repentina e atterrita.”   
 “ _Non ti permettere!_ ”  
   
 Aidan si rese conto di aver parlato con voce troppo alta e, ancor peggio, attraversata da un tremito, ma non se ne pentì. Al contrario, si meravigliò d’essersi in qualche modo controllato, nonostante lo sdegno che le parole di Damien gli avevano causato. Le parole, e il modo in cui erano state pronunciate: accondiscendente come si fosse trattato di sciocchezze da spiegare a un bambino, e sicuro come quello di chi è certo di possedere la verità. E lui si era sentito, a dir poco… insultato.  
Deglutì, respirò profondamente e riguadagnò la calma, nonostante la rabbia addolorata e l’offesa fossero tutt’altro che sopite.  
   
 “Non ti permettere – ripeté –  di parlare così… non lo sopporto. È troppo anche per me starti ad ascoltare mentre sminuisci i miei sentimenti come fossero un capriccio senza valore. Se parli così, forse in realtà… forse non mi conosci affatto.”  
Aidan distolse lo sguardo, voltò il viso. Si aspettava ora una risposta pungente, magari brillante e teatrale, che avrebbe minimizzato il suo piccolo sfogo. Se davvero Damien avesse così ribattuto, lui se ne sarebbe andato, giurò; subito, senza nemmeno fare i bagagli, sarebbe ripartito e tornato a casa per conto proprio. Era teso, ma se ne rese conto solo quando sussultò al tocco delle dita fresche che gli sfiorarono il collo.  
   
 “Questa volta ho proprio esagerato, vero?”  
   
Una domanda posta con tono pacato, velato di rammarico; un tono che Damien non usava mai, e che ebbe il potere di confonderlo. Desiderava continuare ad essere arrabbiato con lui, furioso e sdegnato; desiderava voltargli le spalle e fargli temere d’aver minato la loro amicizia, invece sentì la collera svaporare, lasciandogli in  cambio un po’ d’amarezza, e un po’ di strana speranza.  
   
 “Sì, hai esagerato. Questa volta… mi hai ferito sul serio.”  
   
Tornò a voltarsi verso Damien e restò a guardarlo in silenzio, per qualche istante; avrebbero potuto entrambi chiudere il discorso. Ne avevano ancora la possibilità: avrebbero potuto dirsi che andava tutto bene, che si erano solo fraintesi. Augurarsi la buona notte, andarsene a dormire e la mattina dopo far finta che nulla fosse accaduto. Ma Aidan non l’avrebbe permesso: ciò di cui aveva più bisogno era sfogarsi, e farlo proprio con il responsabile delle sue miserie. Se si fosse lasciato scappare quell’occasione, chissà quando ne avrebbe avuta un’altra.  
   
“Quasi vorrei che fosse come hai detto: una sciocca fissazione! Così se non altro me ne potrei liberare, con un po’ d’impegno o un buon analista. E ci ho già provato, perché l’ho capito da anni che non posso consumare la mia vita dietro a qualcuno che non mi ricambia. Lo sai, li hai conosciuti tutti, i miei partner… e hai avuto pittoreschi soprannomi per ognuno di loro.”  
   
Damien sorrise, deliziato, arrotolandosi una sua ciocca di capelli corvini tra le dita e tirandogliela con delicatezza.  
“Volevo solo essere amichevole.”  
“Usandoli anche in loro presenza?”  
“Non apprezzavano?”  
   
Aidan scosse la testa, divertito suo malgrado da quella fasulla innocenza; riconobbe che l’atmosfera s’era alleggerita, ma ciò non gli rese più facile continuare il discorso, né sciolse il nodo che lo stringeva alla gola.   
   
“Con ogni relazione che ho intrecciato, desideravo soprattutto levarmi te dalla testa. Per questo sceglievo sempre persone che fossero il più possibile diverse da te… per carattere, aspetto, gusti. Speravo che quel po’ d’interesse o d’attrazione che provavo per loro si trasformasse in qualcosa di più concreto, col tempo, e intanto mi limitavo a dar loro quella famosa ‘possibilità’.  Ma l’unica cosa che inevitabilmente succedeva è che finivo col cercare di farli somigliare a  _te_. Li portavo nei  _tuoi_  locali preferiti, a mostre che  _tu_  avresti apprezzato, a vedere film che sarebbero interessati a  _te_. Dannazione, a volte arrivavo a rivolgermi a loro provocandoli in qualche modo, sperando che rispondessero nel  _tuo_ stile, con il _tuo_  fare irritante. Alla fine capivano, ovviamente. E se ne andavano. A ragione: non fa piacere a nessuno, scoprire di essere un rimpiazzo.”  
   
Tacque; Damien lo stava fissando con un’intensità che lo metteva a disagio, e ogni traccia di ironia era scomparsa dai suoi occhi. Dovette fare uno sforzo per costringersi a finire il discorso.  
   
 “Seriamente, non sono sicuro di poter avere una vita sentimentale normale - sorrideva, ed era un sorriso di autocommiserazione -  Ma non ti preoccupare, sono quasi rassegnato a essere solo un amico per te.”  
   
E quello, pensò, avrebbe certo chiuso la questione. Mettere così a nudo i propri sentimenti lo aveva lasciato spossato nell’anima, e provò sollievo al pensiero di potersi infilare sotto le coperte, per calmarsi e rimettere in sesto il solito se stesso.  
Si era già alzato quando una mano lo afferrò per il polso e con uno strattone lo tirò di nuovo sul divano. La voce di Damien non fu più dolce dei suoi modi.   
   
 “ _Solo_ un amico?  _Solo?_ ”  
   
La stretta si fece più forte, dolorosa; Damien poteva sentire il pulsare delle vene sotto le sue dita, un battito che accelerò, mentre lui parlava.  
   
“Consideri l’amicizia inferiore? Un sentimento di seconda categoria? Io no. Specialmente se si tratta di te.”  
 “Non volevo sminuirla; nemmeno potrei, non ho nulla di più prezioso. È solo che… dannazione, Damien! Sai cosa intendo!”  
   
Si fissarono, tesi, in un silenzio schiacciante come in città non avrebbe mai potuto essere. Una totale assenza di rumori e di movimento, un lungo istante immobile in cui tutto era sospeso, e in cui dividevano la stessa sensazione d’incertezza e aspettativa. Un gesto, una parola, e tutto tra loro sarebbe potuto cambiare: crescere, o crollare. Diventare perfetto, o ammalarsi.  
Forse, in quel momento, Damien sarebbe stato disposto a  _tentare._  Per la prima volta si chiese seriamente cosa avrebbe potuto riservare loro un futuro assieme, e ciò a cui pensò non gli sembrò poi così assurdo come aveva sempre creduto. Riflettendoci meglio, che mai sarebbe cambiato?  
Erano indispensabili l’uno all’altro da quasi vent’anni, e gli alti e bassi non avevano scalfito la loro relazione; il contrario, piuttosto. Per tanti versi sembravano già una coppia, e per molti altri erano una famiglia, insieme a Fabian; l’unica novità sarebbe stata il sesso. In quel caso, per la prima volta sarebbe andato a letto con qualcuno che amava. Interiormente Damien sorrise: una bella novità davvero.  
   
Aidan era bloccato da un’odiosa paranoia, una paura che non l’aveva mai sfiorato prima, e che si presentava ora, facendosi beffe di lui.  
Se fosse andata male, sarebbero riusciti a tornare indietro, a riavere la loro amicizia intatta? Oppure l’amarezza li avrebbe allontanati, raffreddando i loro rapporti? L’ammissione del fallimento, scoprire di non essere all’altezza dei propri sentimenti, avrebbe demolito la più salda certezza che aveva nella vita.  
Aveva fiducia, incrollabile, nell’amore che provava, e l’aveva anche nel suo amico: era certo che, se Damien avesse deciso di andare  _oltre_ , con lui, avrebbe preso la cosa sul serio. Non l’avrebbe considerato un passatempo, un compagno di letto; non sarebbe stato superficiale, non si sarebbe mai preso gioco di lui. Lo  _sapeva_.  
 Ma il coraggio di compiere qualsiasi gesto gli mancò: continuarono a guardarsi in silenzio, attendendosi l’un l’altro, fino a quando  _il momento_  finì.  
   
“Mi stai facendo male” – disse, quieto, Aidan, abbassando lo sguardo sulla mano che continuava a stringerlo – “Ma non smettere.”  
   
Aggiunse, quando avvertì che Damien lo stava lasciando andare; in confronto al dolore che era stato in grado di dargli senza nemmeno sfiorarlo, quella era quasi una carezza.  
   
                                                                                ***  
   
“Io sto bene, Richard, non ti preoccupare – Dietrich giocherellò con una penna, distrattamente – Va meglio, davvero, ma proprio non me la sento di uscire, stasera, mi dispiace. E poi ho da studiare, e tenere la testa occupata mi fa bene, almeno non penso a…  no, no, lasciamo stare! Hai ragione, lo so, devo voltare pagina. Vediamoci domani a pranzo, d’accordo?”  
   
Quando l’altro si arrese e  chiuse la comunicazione, Dietrich gettò da parte il cellulare, seccato.  Richard era senza ombra di dubbio la personificazione della noia, si stava facendo difficile sopportarlo senza perdere la facciata di persona gentile e affabile.  Come se non bastasse, quel seccatore aveva da mesi una seria sbandata per lui. Non gli dava tregua da quando era tornato a vivere al campus: in un modo o nell’altro continuava a trovarselo tra i piedi, lui e i suoi idioti tentativi di  consolarlo, invitarlo fuori, offrirgli una spalla su cui piangere per la brusca fine della sua storia e, ultimo ma non per importanza, sedurlo.  
   
 _< Mea culpa.  >_  
   
Pensò, cupo: aveva esagerato oltre ogni buonsenso nell’esibire il proprio cuore spezzato, l’insanabile ferita inflitta al suo animo e tutto l’assortimento di patemi di giovane uomo romantico che ha perso la fiducia nell’amore.  
Ora doveva inscenare tutto il percorso della  _lenta ripresa_ , se non voleva perdere credibilità, perché il Dietrich gentile e premuroso che tutti credevano lui fosse non si sarebbe mai  _consolato_  troppo in fretta, né avrebbe mandato Richard all’inferno.  
Forse sarebbe anche passato sopra la sua personalità insulsa e il suo grigiore intellettuale, se avesse potuto ricavare qualche vantaggio da una loro relazione, ma ahimè il giovane non era neanche modestamente benestante, non aveva un alloggio dove ospitarlo, né conoscenze che potessero tornargli utili... una bella faccia e un fisico da nuotatore non erano abbastanza da spingerlo a sopportarne la vicinanza.  
   
 Per compensare la pochezza di Richard sentiva la prepotente necessità di scambiare due chiacchiere con qualcuno che oltre alla bellezza possedesse un cervello.  
Con qualcuno che lo conoscesse per com’era, con cui non avrebbe dovuto inscenare la parte del ragazzo perbene.  
   
 Doveva davvero tornare in quel caffè, a cercare Damien. Al solo pensiero di incontrarlo ancora il suo cuore accelerava il battito, e una strana eccitazione autodistruttiva lo scuoteva. Quasi gli riusciva di capire chi diventava dipendente dalle scosse d’adrenalina di fronte alle situazioni rischiose; c’è chi ama buttarsi da un ponte appeso ad un elastico, e chi preferisce una chiacchierata con uno scrittore.  
Poteva rievocare ogni parola che si erano scambiati quel giorno, rivedere nei propri ricordi lo sguardo tagliente che l’aveva scrutato. Gli occhi di Damien lo avevano penetrato con una freddezza corrosiva, implacabile. Accesi di superiorità, di divertita ostilità, di vaga curiosità; erano ipnotici e terribili, come l’angolo della sua bocca sollevato in un mezzo sorriso malevolo e affascinante.  
 Era come se, mentre parlava con lui, stesse fantasticando su come fargli del male nella maniera più raffinata e originale possibile.   
No, non come se stesse solo fantasticando: come se lo stesse  _progettando_.  
   
Il pensiero gli diede un brivido; non aveva mai provato una simile attrazione masochistica, e non era sicuro che fosse saggio darle ascolto, ma il loro salutarsi era stato tale da rendergli intollerabile l’idea di non incontrarsi più.  
   
   
 _Usciti dal caffè si erano fermati l’uno di fronte all’altro, ancora avvolti da una tensione che sembrava crepitare. Dopo la loro chiacchierata, in Damien c’era più interesse nei confronti di Dietrich: quel ragazzo gli ricordava un bambino capriccioso, intelligente e crudele, troppo sicuro di sé e che, come tale, aveva bisogno che un adulto gli desse una lezione._  
   
 _“Ci vedremo ancora, spero – aveva detto Dietrich – è stata una conversazione oltremodo piacevole.”_  
 _“Se ci tieni tanto, puoi venirmi a cercare qui: sono un cliente affezionato, prima o poi potresti avere fortuna.”_  
   
 _Damien aveva sorriso, avvicinandosi di più e stringendogli un braccio, come un vecchio amico._  
   
 _“In ogni caso…”_  
   
 _Aveva iniziato, per poi troncare la frase e piantargli un violento pugno alla bocca dello stomaco; improvviso, inaspettato, tanto che Dietrich, seppure senza fiato e piegato in due, non aveva percepito subito il dolore._  
 _Quello era venuto poi, intenso, profondo e persistente, dopo una frazione di secondo di beata insensibilità. La vista gli si era appannata, le gambe piegate, una nausea acida gli aveva stretto la gola. Si sarebbe volentieri accasciato al suolo, raggomitolandosi sull’asfalto, cercando di soffocare quel male atroce._  
 _Lo avrebbe fatto, infischiandosene delle spettacolo poco dignitoso che avrebbe offerto._  
 _Lo avrebbe fatto subito, se Damien non avesse continuato a tenerlo in piedi, contro di sé._  
   
 _“…stai molto alla larga da Alan e Julian.”_  
   
 _Gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio, carezzevolmente, prima di andarsene._


	16. Chapter 16

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 16

_____________________

 

_È passato quasi un mese dall’ultima volta che ho dedicato un po’ di tempo alle mie ‘cronache’; non le avevo mai trascurate così a lungo, e ora mi sento quasi in colpa. Di cose da dire ne avrei avute molte, perché quest’ultimo periodo è stato più denso e interessante di tutto il resto della mia vita messo insieme, ma avevo bisogno di fare un po’ d’ordine nella mia testa, prima… sono stato così preso dagli avvenimenti che riuscivo a malapena a elaborarli, figurarsi metterli su carta. Ora però ci voglio provare._  
  
 _L’ultima volta che scrissi ero in cerca di un lavoro. Bene. I primi esiti non erano stati incoraggianti, e la stavo prendendo piuttosto male; adesso capisco quanto la mia reazione fosse esagerata, e provo non poco imbarazzo ripensando ai patemi e alla preoccupazione per quegli insuccessi. Era come se ogni fallimento decretasse che davvero da solo non sarei riuscito a combinare nulla,  come se confermasse le parole di mio padre sulla mia inettitudine._  
 _Il livello di sconforto avrebbe potuto essere ben peggiore, se non fosse stato per Alan: vedendomi annaspare nell’autocommiserazione, ha voluto darmi una scossa: mi ha strapazzato (come sempre), ha insultato il mio disfattismo, il mio modo di vestire, di pettinarmi, e i miei poveri vecchi occhiali. Poi mi ha tagliato i capelli e ha dato via tre quarti dei miei vestiti (ma per correttezza specifico che mi ha anche accompagnato a comprarne altri, contrattando uno sconto che da solo non avrei avuto animo di chiedere)._  
 _Lo ha fatto per spronarmi, per aiutarmi… per rendermi più risoluto. Nessuno c’era mai riuscito, prima; forse in realtà nessuno s’era mai preoccupato di provarci. E forse nemmeno Alan ce l’ha fatta del tutto: non mi sento ancora granché sicuro di me, ma sto cercando di comportarmi come se lo fossi… se riesco a fronteggiare le mie insicurezze, scoprendo di poter sopravvivere a esse, un giorno o l’altro anche la vera fiducia verrà.  Prima che per me stesso, lo faccio perché non voglio deludere Alan. Perché voglio la sua stima, e che non si penta d’avermi accettato._  
  
 _Lui ha capito il bluff, sa che sono sempre il solito ‘impiastro’, ma per il momento sembra gli vada bene così. Anzi, credo sia soddisfatto di come me la sto cavando, anche se ovviamente me lo dice in alanese, e se uno non è pratico della lingua non si accorge del complimento._  
 _In ogni caso, se di finta si tratta, suppongo di farlo abbastanza bene, perché cinque giorni dopo la strigliata di Alan ho trovato un lavoro: un posto in una piccola agenzia pubblicitaria. Non certo come copy writer (potrei mai, con la mia ‘grinta’?): bassa manovalanza d’ufficio, commissioni e contatti con clienti, specie se inviperiti. *_  
 _È  dieci volte meglio di quanto avessi sperato, considerando che non avevo esperienze né referenze da offrire; a quanto pare è stata determinante la mia conoscenza delle lingue straniere, quindi almeno per qualcosa devo ringraziare mio padre… anche se non so quanto gli farebbe piacere, scoprire che le decine di migliaia di dollari spesi in insegnanti privati e in soggiorni studio in Europa hanno contribuito a liberarmi della sua influenza._  
  
 _* (e approvvigionamento caffè, a essere precisi)_  
  
 _Il lavoro è in condivisione con una ragazza che ha da poco avuto un bambino; questo mi lascia maggior tempo libero, ma purtroppo anche un minore stipendio. Cercherò un secondo impiego, più avanti, ma prima devo abituarmi a questo, e soprattutto non ho voglia di ripetere così presto l’esperienza da ‘ansia del primo giorno’._  
 _Va bene, dire ansia è riduttivo. Tutta la mia instabile facciata di autocontrollo è venuta meno: ero un fascio di nervi ipersensibili già alla vigilia: avevo mal di testa, un perenne senso di nausea e non riuscivo a stare fermo per più di tre minuti: avrò percorso qualche miglio, girando per casa da una stanza all’altra. Ho anche avuto un po’ di febbre, a un certo punto, sulla cui origine psicosomatica non nutro alcun dubbio._  
 _Alan me ne ha dette di tutti i colori, ma poi devo avergli fatto pena; forse era addirittura un po’ preoccupato, perché alla fine, invece di infierire, ha cercato di rassicurarmi, di calmarmi e farmi ragionare. Come sempre alla sua maniera, con frasi del tipo ‘se ti hanno dato il posto è perché gli sei piaciuto, imbecille’ , o ‘se ti tratteranno male incendierò le loro auto, ti fa sentire meglio?’._  
 _Detto da lui è quasi romantico._  
  
 _Ecco, dovrei parlare più nel dettaglio di quanto mi sta capitando, di come è stato il mio primo giorno di lavoro e di come sta andando ora… delle cose che sto imparando, delle persone che ho conosciuto e delle telefonate di mia madre che ‘cerca di farmi ragionare’, dei miei progetti immediati e di quanto mi sembri d’essere un miracolato. Ci sarebbe davvero tanto, da dire; dovrei riempire intere pagine._  
 _Invece ciò che più mi viene in mente è Alan… smetto di scrivere, e con la penna sul foglio inizio a pensare a lui, e quando mi riscuoto mi accorgo di stare sorridendo._  
 _È normale che sia nei miei pensieri, visto quanto è legato alla mia vita attuale e a tutti i cambiamenti dell’ultimo periodo, ma lui lo è davvero tanto, presente… così tanto, forse troppo, che mi chiedo… non lo so. Se provo a ragionarci sopra, o a mettere per scritto, i miei sentimenti si ingarbugliano, e non so nemmeno da che parte iniziare._  
 _Alan mi è piaciuto dal primo momento, anche se non sapevo nulla di lui. All’inizio è stata solo una simpatia istintiva, qualcosa che non è così raro provare, tutto sommato. Ma oggi, benché ancora non possa dire di conoscerlo a fondo, quella simpatia è diventata qualcosa di molto solido e importante, per me. Mi piace il suo modo di fare, il suo carattere spigoloso, il suo essere gentile sotto i modi ruvidi, la sua voce, la sua musica. E ammiro la sua indipendenza, invidio la sua sicurezza. Più lo conosco, più sto bene con lui._  
 _Sono felice, qui._  
  
 _Quando ancora stavo con Dietrich, quando avevo appena conosciuto Alan, mi sentivo in colpa a provare tanto interesse per un altro, per essere così desideroso di vederlo e passare del tempo con lui; mi sembrava quasi una forma d’infedeltà, anche se ero sicuro, assolutamente certo, di amare solo Die. Lo ero davvero, allora. Credo._  
 _Ora, invece… il ricordo di Dietrich brucia ancora il mio orgoglio, ma di lui non m’interessa più nulla, mentre di Alan m’importa forse troppo, e ne sono confuso; non riesco a definire di preciso quello che sento…_  
 _… se mi sto innamorando di lui, se lo sono già, se è solo curiosità, oppure se ho soltanto bisogno di appartenere a qualcuno. Qualsiasi cosa sia, so che non è saggio provarla ora, e soprattutto non è saggio provarla per lui._  
 _Sono ancora troppo “sensibile” per iniziare un’altra storia, temo; sto iniziando a raggiungere una parvenza di fiducia in me stesso, e non posso permettermi altre cadute, men che meno un rifiuto proprio da parte di Alan._  
 _Ma il discorso è ozioso, non voglio farmi illusioni. Lui certo non prova il minimo interesse per me, sotto questo punto di vista; non per una relazione, e nemmeno per un’avventura.  È assurdo il solo pensiero. Anzi, probabilmente non vede l’ora che me ne vada: anche se mi ha accettato come amico non significa che sia felice di avermi tra i piedi tutti i giorni. Io stesso avevo promesso di levare le tende appena possibile, e preferirei farlo prima che sia lui a intimarmi di sloggiare._  
 _Vorrei restare… l’ho già detto: qui sto bene. E ho paura,  andandomene,  di sentirmi troppo solo… di uscire dalla vita di Alan, non soltanto dalla sua casa._  
  
   
Julian pose il punto e  restò fermo, inclinando la testa. Aveva scritto tutto di getto, specie l’ultima parte, e ora, rileggendo, gli sembrava un lamentoso sfogo adolescenziale; mancava solo qualche frase sul genere ‘nessuno mi capisce’  e l’effetto patetico sarebbe stato completo.  
   
 _ < Forse dovrei andare da un medico… qualche psicofarmaco adatto al mio caso dovrà pur esistere. > _  
   
Si disse, chiudendo l’agenda e riponendola, e non era del tutto certo si trattasse solo di una battuta: temeva che se fosse rimasto troppo a lungo diviso tra entusiasmo ottimista e paranoiche esitazioni, il suo equilibrio mentale non ne sarebbe uscito bene.  
Tornò in cucina, lieto di avere ancora molto da preparare, per cena: cucinare lo divertiva, lo rilassava, lo distraeva. E cucinare per degli ospiti graditi moltiplicava tutti quei benefici effetti; riusciva a dimenticare per un po’ le preoccupazioni mentre stava tra i fornelli, nel mezzo di un piccolo caos di ingredienti e pentole che si risolveva poi sempre in qualcosa di ottimo e speciale. Aveva iniziato a cimentarsi, anni prima, per noia, e aveva trovato un senso di stabilità nel seguire passo per passo le ricette: i buoni risultati che otteneva sembravano confermargli che, se si è precisi e attenti, niente può andare male.  Per una persona con discreti problemi di autostima anche la buona riuscita di un soufflè poteva essere un importante progresso, e quando persino suo padre, sempre così ipercritico e incontentabile, si complimentava con lui, gli sembrava già un grande risultato. Certo, considerata l’attuale situazione, suo padre ora non avrebbe dimostrato soddisfazione nemmeno se gli avesse messo davanti un piatto elaboratissimo, regale, o introvabile, addirittura  _impossibile_ …  
   
 _< Tipo un dodo arrosto.  >_  
   
Pensò divertito, inserendo un cd nel piccolo stereo sullo scaffale della cucina; una compilation dei T-Rex che aveva raccolto personalmente, mettendo insieme i suoi pezzi preferiti.  
   
 _< Mi accuserebbe di tentato avvelenamento e finirebbe col disconoscermi del tutto… pare che quella bestia avesse una pessima carne.  >_  
   
Era certo che suo padre fosse più arrabbiato che mai. L’uomo doveva aver dato per certa la poca resistenza del figlio, il suo contrito ritorno all’ovile, l’ubbidiente ripresa degli studi e la preghiera di essere reintegrato nelle patrie finanze; che il figlio stesse riuscendo a farcela da solo doveva essere per lui ulteriore fonte di collera.  
   
 _< La realtà è che avrei dovuto fare per conto mio da molto prima.  >_  
   
Si disse. Immerse i filetti di salmone nel brodo, aggiunse il vino, e nell’attesa del bollore si dedicò alla meticolosa pulitura dei funghi, e alle riflessioni. Pensandoci, l’essere andato a studiare dall’altra parte degli Stati Uniti, l’essersi allontanato così tanto da casa, poteva già dirsi un tentativo di acquistare indipendenza, no?  
…  
Balle. Quale indipendenza, foraggiato e alloggiato a spese del padre? Desiderio di fuga, piuttosto, ma senza il coraggio di  _provarci_ davvero. Ora, invece, avrebbe potuto iniziare a essere autosufficiente, libero… adulto. Doversela cavare da solo lo avrebbe fatto maturare più in fretta. Tutte cose che suo padre avrebbe dovuto apprezzare, no? Avrebbe dovuto complimentarsi, o  perlomeno riconoscere il coraggio che gli ci era voluto per affrontarlo.  
E come l’aveva chiamato, invece? Sfacciato e ingrato. Buono a nulla, anche. E per fortuna l’uomo non aveva avuto la minima idea della motivazione scatenante, di ciò che l’aveva spinto a quella scelta; avesse saputo di Dietrich, gli sarebbero uscite di bocca parole molto più sgradevoli.  
   
  
   
Pensò, con una fitta di autentico dolore. Poteva sopportare la delusione che aveva provocato, sperare anche di riuscire  a vincerla, un giorno, ma il disprezzo… quello no, non lo poteva tollerare, né illudersi di trasformarlo in accettazione.  
Suo padre, WASP fin nel midollo, rigido, conservatore e, dettagli ben più gravi, sottilmente razzista e decisamente omofobo, gli avrebbe più facilmente perdonato un omicidio che un amante maschio. Non c’era probabilità che l’uomo rivedesse le proprie posizioni e che tentasse un riavvicinamento, come aveva fatto il padre di Aidan; per una cosa del genere il presupposto indispensabile era che il genitore amasse il proprio figlio.  
   
 _< Papà, invece… non mi odia, ma certamente non mi vuole bene. Non sono mai stato come lui sperava, e non si è mai preoccupato di nasconderlo.  >_  
   
Ormai stava imparando a lasciarsi scivolare addosso le opinioni paterne, ma ancora non riusciva a ignorarle del tutto. La razionalità poteva anche dirgli di non dar loro peso, ma il dispiacere e la frustrazione erano sentimenti difficili da estirpare una volta per tutte.  
   
 _< Ma prima o poi ci riuscirò. Prima o poi imparerò. Adesso ho cose più importanti e soddisfacenti di cui occuparmi, che non conquistarmi la sua approvazione.   > _  
   
Non era solo un tentativo di farsi coraggio, ma la pura e semplice verità: ciò che gli era capitato era una grande opportunità, era stato fortunato. Gli metteva i brividi invece pensare alla vita in cui si sarebbe trovato invischiato, continuando a fare giorno dopo giorno qualcosa che non gli piaceva; immaginava un disastroso effetto domino, si figurava un futuro da insoddisfatto, depresso, alienato e…  
   
 _< Ammetto di stare esagerando!  >_  
   
Pensò, sorridendo. Dubbi e turbamenti di cui aveva scritto poco prima si erano acquietati, a riprova che cucinare aveva davvero un potere tranquillizzante su di lui; cucinare con il giusto sottofondo musicale, poi, era persino liberatorio. Cominciò a canticchiare a mezza voce, mentre procedeva con la ricetta, che ormai conosceva perfettamente a memoria. Scolò il salmone, e nel brodo di cottura mise a lessare il riso; spezzettò i funghi, li irrorò di succo di limone e li mise da parte: prima era meglio rosolare lo scalogno, mettere i due ingredienti subito insieme non dava lo stesso risultato, secondo il suo parere.  
 E visto che di scalogno ne aveva ancora in abbondanza, avrebbe anche potuto preparare un po’ di salsa per accompagnare il piatto… ma a quello poteva dedicarsi dopo, mentre il koulibiak sarebbe stato in forno.  
Mentre aggiungeva i funghi nel tegame, si accorse che ormai aveva unito al canticchiare anche un vago ondeggiamento al ritmo di musica; indice di massimo relax, senza dubbio, e nel ritornello si lasciò trasportare del tutto, alzando la voce, cantando più liberamente. E ancheggiando, e usando il cucchiaio di legno come microfono.  
   
“But you won’t fool the children of the revolution…”  
   
Era certo che Marc Bolan lo avrebbe perdonato.  
  
”No you won’t fool the children of the revolutiAAAHH!”  
   
All’urlo e al balzo all’indietro, Julian fece seguire qualche istante d’impacciato silenzio, prima di chinare la testa e strofinarsi la fronte, con il cuore che ancora doveva calmarsi.  
   
 “Dio, che vergogna terribile.”  
“Ah, non era così male. Per un pivello.”  
   
Alan sorrise, ben sapendo che i suoi commenti stavano mettendo ancora più in difficoltà Julian; cominciava a prenderci gusto, doveva stare attento. Abbandonò il suo posto, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, e si accomodò a cavalcioni di una sedia. Julian rialzò il viso e diede una rimestata ai funghi in pentola, tentando di riacquistare un contegno.  
   
“Da quanto tempo eri lì?”  
“Dall’inizio della canzone, mi sono goduto tutto il duetto. Non malaccio, ma eccedi un po’ nei toni alti.”  
 “Devi proprio muoverti così di soppiatto in casa tua? Questa è la seconda volta! Mi hai fatto venire un colpo… mi volto e sei lì, immobile a fissare… ghignando, anche.”  
 “Di soppiatto? Sono arrivato da dieci minuti! Ho salutato, entrando, sono andato a cambiarmi, sono venuto qui e non ti sei accorto di nulla. Un giorno entrerà un ladro, ti porterà via la sedia da sotto il culo, e non te ne accorgerai nemmeno.”  
 “Avevo la musica accesa.”  
   
Borbottò Julian sulla difensiva, abbassando il volume e sentendo gli occhi di Alan puntati sulla schiena; insomma, tendeva a finire spesso con la testa fra le nuvole, ma non era il caso di esagerare.  
   
 “Il profumo è buono. Te la cavi, in cucina.”  
 “È  l’unica cosa che so fare  _quasi_  bene. E temo che non mi sarà molto utile, per il futuro.”  
 “Avresti potuto cercare un posto come cuoco.”  
 “Uhm… no. In un buon ristorante assumerebbero un professionista, a me al massimo farebbero lavare l’insalata. In una tavola calda dovrei limitarmi a cuocere bistecche, alquanto insoddisfacente. E, in ogni caso, il cuoco sarebbe un mestiere troppo faticoso!”  
 “Oh, povera anima. Dimenticavo che il signorino è troppo delicato per certe cose – a dispetto delle parole, il tono era amichevole – Hai bisogno d’aiuto, vuoi che ti asciughi il sudore dalla fronte?”  
 “Ce la faccio da solo, grazie.”  
 “Impiastro.”  
   
Sentenziò Alan, uscendo dalla stanza. Tornò subito dopo, con un libro tascabile che aveva l’aria di essere stato riletto più di una volta; si preparò una tazza di caffè e si mise a sedere, aprendo il volume a poco meno della metà.  
   
 “Non ti troveresti più comodo sul divano?”  
 “Sto bene qui in cucina.”  
 “Che libro è?”  
 “ _Storie Impreviste_ , di Dahl.”  
 “Mhh. Non avresti voglia… di leggere ad alta voce?”  
   
Alan sbuffò. Sfogliò un paio di pagine, lamentò di non essere uno speaker radiofonico, informò Julian dell’esistenza degli audiolibri.  
   
Ma lesse, e dalla voce non sembrava dispiaciuto.  
   
                                                                       ***  
   
Julian amava uscire la sera, con i suoi nuovi amici; frequentavano posti che erano stati fuori dal suo giro,  _prima_ , ma in cui si era trovato facilmente a proprio agio, e il Diadokon era diventato il suo locale preferito, specie quando Alan vi cantava. Era bello anche vagabondare e basta per la città, in macchina o a piedi, parlando, bevendo e ridendo e forse comportandosi in maniera un po’ idiota, e intere ore volavano senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
Ma anche serate come quella che stava trascorrendo erano per lui piacevoli; erano preziose e gli scaldavano il cuore, e gli facevano sospettare di essere, in fondo, un tipo piuttosto casalingo. Rimanendo tra mura domestiche, inoltre, anche Fabian poteva far parte del gruppo; Julian era il più giovane della sua famiglia, non aveva fratelli minori, né esperienza alcuna nel trattare con i bambini, ma tutto sommato non doveva cavarsela male, perché il piccolo sembrava averlo preso in simpatia. Quella sera, in particolare, aveva deciso di monopolizzarlo: dopo la cena, e dopo aver guardato un film, si era seduto accanto a lui sul divano, mostrandogli orgoglioso le foto che aveva scattato lui,  _tutto da solo_ , sottolineava, durante i giorni di vacanza trascorsi a San Juan. Entusiasta e chiacchierone, spiegava ogni scatto spiegandogli i mille dettagli strambi e importanti per un bambino di cinque anni.  
   
 “Sei un fotografo davvero in gamba, sai? Più bravo di me.”  
   
Si complimentava Julian; esagerava solo in parte, perché in mezzo a foto storte, controluce o incomprensibili, ce n’erano alcune ben riuscite, che dimostravano un occhio interessante. Forse erano solo episodi fortunati, ma poteva anche trattarsi di un talento da coltivare.  
   
“Gli ho affidato la mia vecchia digitale – Damien parve intuire il suo pensiero - lasciandolo libero  di fotografare ciò che gli pareva. Permettere ai bambini di esprimersi è il miglior modo di crescerli… mio nonno fece così, con me.”  
“Bel risultato ha ottenuto.”  
“Aidan invece dimostra chiaramente di essere sempre stato un represso – commentò Damien, alzandosi -  Bene, vista l’ora direi che dovremmo togliere il disturbo. Fabian, vieni; finirai di raccontargli un’altra volta.”  
 “Presto, però! E poi… oh! Julian – cambiò argomento il piccolo – sai fare le torte?”  
 “In realtà non ci ho mai provato, ma c’è sempre una prima volta, no? Se vuoi sceglierne una, poi possiamo farla insieme.”  
 “Non te lo leverai più di torno.”  
Sorrise Damien, spettinando il bambino, che già aveva iniziato a elencare torte: al cioccolato, alla crema, alle fragole…  
 Anche il represso si alzò, e senza replicare alla provocazione di poco prima. Anzi, ne era quasi grato: per tutta la sera Damien non l’aveva reso oggetto di irritanti battute, col risultato di instillargli una vaga inquietudine. Dopo tutto, nel corso degli anni, esse avevano acquistato un che di rassicurante, e la loro assenza era sempre stata un brutto segno.  
   
“Grazie per l’ospitalità e, Julian, complimenti. Per l’ottima cena, per il lavoro e per come te la stai cavando.”  
 “E per il cambio di look – aggiunse Damien, aggiungendo imbarazzo su imbarazzo sul volto di Julian – Anche i nuovi occhiali sono molto più adatti a te.”  
   
Julian fece un sorriso, spingendosi istintivamente la montatura su per il naso.     
   
 “Grazie. Un po’ mi dispiace per quelli vecchi… li avrei almeno voluti tenere come ricordo, invece Alan li ha buttati.”  
 “Ci risiamo! Paranoico! Mi accusi senza prove.”  
   
Esclamò stizzito Alan, incrociando le braccia e voltando sdegnosamente il viso.  
   
 “Li avevo posati sul comodino, prima di dormire; il mattino dopo non c’erano più. Li ho cercati ovunque: spariti. Chissà cosa gli sarà successo, eh?”  
 “Si saranno mestamente incamminati verso il cimitero degli occhiali-elefanti: l’età c’era tutta.”  
   
 Julian gli rivolse una smorfia, poi tornò a guardare gli ospiti. Si tolse gli occhiali, osservandoli; rettangolari, sottili e allungati, e di colori molto più vistosi di quelli vecchi.  
   
 “Un’altra prova che è stato Alan a gettarli via, è che il senso di colpa lo ha spinto a portarmi in una specie di bazar dove ho trovato qualche bella montatura a pochi soldi. Questa costa meno di quaranta dollari!”  
   
 “Da Malcom?”  
   
Fecero in coro Aidan e Damien. All’annuire di Alan si guardarono e scrollarono spalle.  
   
 “Beh, finché si tratta di così poco, niente di male, suppongo.”  
   
Per un qualche motivo quella frase pronunciata con tanta disinvoltura da Aidan mise una leggera agitazione in animo al quattrocchi.  
   
“Cosa intendi, scusa?”  
“Alan non ti ha avvisato? – chiese Aidan, con palese disapprovazione – Dunque… Malcom è un bravo ragazzo, in fondo. Sta in quel negozio, che è di suo padre, solo un giorno la settimana; in realtà lavora per un corriere, fa consegne per ditte e negozi... e talvolta capita che…”  
 “Capita che qualcosa gli resti attaccata alla mano, nel qual caso disporre di un simile bazar può tornare utile, per arrotondare lo stipendio.”  
 Terminò Damien, serafico. Julian sbatté gli occhi, prima di capire veramente.  
   
“Cioè sarebbe… quel negozio è uno spaccio di merce rubata?”  
“Via, non esageriamo; detto così sembra brutto. Non tutto. Qualcosa, ogni tanto. Un paio di caschi da motociclista. Qualche orologio. Scarpe sportive di marca. Dipende da cosa lo ispira, e da quanto è annoiato.”  
   
Il tono ragionevole di Damien non servì a rassicurare Julian; non essendo molto avvezzo a certe cose, la faccenda gli sembrava più losca di quanto dopotutto non fosse.  
   
 “Sono praticamente un ricettatore!”  
 “Sei praticamente una piaga!”  
   
Lo zittì Alan, tirandosi indietro i capelli con un gesto veloce; era evidentemente offeso dal vedere degradato a crimine il proprio gesto altruista. Julian avrebbe voluto protestare, ma gli mancò la parola quando si ritrovò con un braccio di Damien a cingerlo. Si voltò verso di lui, e quello gli rivolse un sorriso affascinante e insidioso, avvicinando il viso al suo.  
   
 “Julian, come puoi sopportare?  Perché non lasci questo bruto e vieni a stare da me? Una camera libera l’ho anch’io.”  
“Ah… ecco, io, in verità…”  
“Come avrai notato, sono molto più gentile di lui. Beh, ammetto che ci vuole poco. Non chiedo affitto, mi basta poter approfittare delle tue doti gastronomiche. Allora?”  
“G-grazie, ma…  
   
Julian, imbarazzato, era nel dubbio se l’offerta fosse da prendere sul serio o se si trattasse di uno scherzo, ma non gli era semplice capirlo: Damien era uno degli individui più difficili da decifrare che avesse mai incontrato. Forse l’ideale sarebbe stato riderne e dire che Alan poteva essere un bruto, ma ormai lui ci si stava abituando, e che anzi la sua vicinanza era paragonabile a una salutare tempratura del carattere. La risposta gli parve soddisfacente, ma non ebbe il tempo di pronunciarla: qualcuno lo separò bruscamente dallo scrittore, mettendosi tra loro.  
   
 “La tua opportunità di prendere in casa l’impiastro l’avevi avuta e hai preferito scaricarlo a me, quindi ora me lo tengo!”  
“Oh! Ma guarda un po’ che interessante reazione!”  
   
Con le braccia incrociate sul petto e l’espressione beffarda, Damien fissava Alan, sfidandolo a giustificare tanta veemenza. E con un motivo, nello specifico, che permettesse al ragazzo di conservare intatto l’orgoglio.  
   
“È… questione di principio.”  
   
Fu tutto ciò che lo sfidato riuscì a mettere insieme, dopo un momento d’indecisione. Una scusa abbastanza patetica; lo pensò anche lui, specie vedendo il sogghigno di Damien farsi ancor più soddisfatto e carico di sottintesi. Si diede dello stupido; avrebbe dovuto rispondergli  “ _Prenditelo pure, per quel che mi riguarda”,_  o qualcosa di simile: amici da anni e ancora non aveva imparato a riconoscere le sue provocazioni, o a controbatterle degnamente.  
Se non altro il bieco individuo parve compiaciuto abbastanza da decidere di potersi congedare; dopo un abbraccio affettuoso al piccolo, un saluto ad Aidan e un paio di insulti a Damien, Alan chiuse la porta dietro ai suoi ospiti. Si augurò che Julian avesse il buon gusto di ignorare quanto avvenuto e detto negli ultimi minuti, che non si mettesse bizzarre idee in testa e che soprattutto non facesse battute di alcun genere, perché era certo che la sua risposta sarebbe stata poco garbata.  
Provò qualcosa tra il sollievo e il disappunto nel vedere esaudite le proprie speranze: Julian sorrise, giusto un po’ impacciato, e blaterò qualche considerazione sulla buona riuscita della serata e  sul successo del menù. Il disappunto virò in fretta verso una leggera irritazione, e Alan non riusciva a capire cosa lo seccasse tanto, e perché quel senso d’aspettativa delusa: evidentemente Julian non era stato impressionato da quel suo rigurgito di possessività, ecco tutto.  
Meglio così. Poteva andarsene a dormire tranquillo, adesso, ostentando indifferenza.  
   
 “Buonanotte, impiastro. Ci vediamo do… che stai facendo?”  
 “Beh, lavo i piatti, no?”  
   
Julian trovava la cosa piuttosto evidente: stava riempiendo l’acquaio, e versandoci dentro un detersivo dal colore quasi fluorescente.  
   
 “Sono le due, per Dio! Fallo domani!”  
 “Mi dà fastidio lasciare questo disordine, preferisco pensarci adesso.”  
 “Ma sentilo… - scosse la testa - sei davvero sicuro di possedere il cromosoma Y?”  
 “Guarda che…”  
   
Alan però aveva voltato le spalle e già se ne stava andando, rivolgendogli uno  svogliato cenno di saluto.  
   
“Buonanotte.”  
   
Sospirò Julian, mettendosi al lavoro. Stimò che per rimettere tutto in ordine avrebbe impiegato una quarantina di minuti, e sbadigliò; a pensarci bene non sarebbe stata poi un’idea malvagia, quella di rimandare le faccende al mattino dopo, ma ormai…  
Aveva lavato solo qualche piatto che, con suo stupore, Alan tornò accanto a lui, canovaccio alla mano.  
   
“Fai casino – gli disse, seccamente – ti aiuto ad asciugarli, così ti sbrighi prima e posso dormire in pace.”  
“Non dirmi che si sente così tanto rumore dalla tua camera, perché non ci credo.”  
   
Julian notò l’occhiata torva che gli venne scoccata e rientrò nei ranghi, ma non nascose un  sorriso divertito; se mai Alan  gli avesse rivolto  _esplicitamente_  un gesto gentile, senza pretesti e senza mugugni, lui forse non si sarebbe mai ripreso dallo shock.  
   
“La prossima volta che vengono a scroccare la cena – commentò il musicista – i piatti li laveranno loro. Mi sembra il minimo.”  
 “Non è buona educazione far rassettare agli ospiti. Credo infranga qualche regola del galateo, sai.”  
 “Peggio per loro. Se vogliono evitare, possono regalarci una lavastoviglie.”   
   
Lavorarono in silenzio. Un silenzio rilassato, molto diverso da quello carico di imbarazzo in cui si erano trovati talvolta, nei loro primi giorni assieme. Ogni tanto Julian occhieggiava Alan, sentendosi felice del cambiamento avvenuto, e dispiaciuto perché non avrebbe potuto goderne a lungo: il loro tempo sotto lo stesso tetto era ormai limitato.  _Molto_  limitato, forse.  
Aveva accantonato il pensiero del vicino trasferimento per buona parte della giornata, lo aveva quasi  dimenticato, ma adesso tornava a farsi vivo, e gli sembrava ancor più deprimente. Forse doveva approfittare del momento, del fatto che Alan sembrasse rilassato e ben disposto, e che in qualche modo la battuta fattagli da Damien quasi rientrasse nell’argomento.  Era l’ultima cosa di cui avesse voglia, ma la  _doveva_  fare. Era nei patti, dal primo giorno.  
   
 “Senti, a proposito di quello che prima ha detto Damien…”  
   
Non guardò Alan nel parlare, e così si perse l’irrigidirsi nervoso e involontario delle sue spalle.  
   
 “Lui parlava per scherzo, d’accordo – continuò – ma ora che ho un lavoro potrò mantenere quel che ti avevo promesso. Sai, di levare il disturbo quanto prima.”  
   
Tacque, senza avere risposta. Al prolungarsi del silenzio si sentì ridicolmente teso; si voltò verso Alan, preoccupato e, scoprendo il suo sguardo intenso, fisso su di lui, si trovò ancor  più in agitazione.  
   
 “Voglio dire… tra i soldi guadagnati dalla vendita della Porsche e lo stipendio, penso di potermela cavare per un po’, e nel frattempo magari troverò un secondo lavoro. Non è necessario che io… continui a seccarti.”  
 “E quando avresti intenzione di andartene?”  
   
Il tono di Alan era così asciutto e freddo che Julian se ne sentì ferito; spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, e rispose con una naturalezza tanto esagerata quanto palesemente falsa.  
   
“Non so, il tempo di ricevere il prossimo stipendio, di trovare un alloggio. Per adesso ho solo controllato gli annunci immobiliari, da lunedì potrei cominciare a fare telefonate, a vedere qualche posto…”  
 “Se dimostrerai lo stesso fiuto per gli affari che hai sfoggiato nell’acquisto di quel catafalco che chiami auto, posso immaginare in che razza di topaia andrai a finire. Dovrai comprare un fucile per ammazzare gli scarafaggi, tanto saranno grossi.”  
 “Accompagnami tu, se temi possa farmi imbrogliare.”  
 “Non temo.  _So_. – disse con un mezzo ghigno – Ma immagino che potrei darti una mano, dopotutto va anche a mio vantaggio: non correrò il rischio di vederti tornare con la coda fra le gambe.”  
 “Bene. Grande. Allora poi… ci metteremo d’accordo.”  
   
<  _Che stupido. Che stupido a rimanerci così male_.  >  
   
Si disse Julian. Chissà cosa si aspettava, poi: già sapeva che Alan non vedeva l’ora di vivere di nuovo da solo, e che lo aveva accettato malvolentieri in casa sua. Avrebbe cercato almeno di trovare un alloggio nello stesso quartiere, e avrebbe continuato a vederlo, e a frequentare il Diadokon, per sentirlo cantare. Andare a stare per conto proprio non doveva significare perdere la loro… amicizia?  
   
“Fai come vuoi – riprese Alan, con un filo d’incertezza nella voce, ma Julian era troppo preso dai propri sentimenti per notarlo; alzò gli occhi verso di lui, e vide che parlava senza guardarlo, mentre asciugava con ostinazione una paletta da portata – però… non è poi così urgente che tu te ne vada. Insomma, sei meno fastidioso di quanto credessi. Hai persino qualche pregio, e poi mi fa comodo avere qualcuno con cui dividere le spese, e che tiene spontaneamente in ordine questo posto. Quindi se vuoi rimanere per me va bene, non mi dispiace. Se… vuoi rimanere?”  
   
   
***  
   
Solo dopo quella fatidica domanda Alan si decise a guardare di nuovo il suo coinquilino, e dopo aver posato gli occhi su di lui, scoprì di non riuscire a staccarli. Era colpito, del tutto  _catturato_ , dall’espressione sul viso di Julian; dalla sua sorpresa, dalla sua felicità incredula, dalla gioia e dal sorriso che erano una più che sufficiente risposta.  
Che cretino l’impiastro, a credere di non essere bello, quando sapeva sorridere in quel modo.  
Alan, guardandolo, non riusciva più a pensare. O meglio, non riusciva a pensare che a una cosa, senza trovare le ragioni o la forza per resistere; così percorse la breve distanza che li separava e passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena, stringendo la mano su un suo fianco, lo baciò.   
   
                                                                        ***  
   
Julian avvampò, sussultò di stupore e piacere. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, al tocco delle labbra di Alan, e poi, lenti, si chiusero. Tutta quella vicinanza, all’improvviso … il profumo di Alan, il suo calore, il gusto della sua bocca, le sue mani e il suo corpo… si sentiva del tutto, stupendamente, sopraffatto. Si strinse a lui, lasciandosi trasportare dalle sensazioni, amplificate mille volte, stordito dal proprio cuore che batteva con violenza; si sentiva leggero, un po’ ubriaco anche se non aveva toccato un goccio d’alcol, quella sera. E il bacio di Alan… oh, il suo bacio era come  _lui_. Era aggressivo, e possessivo, appassionato; ma pieno anche di una dolcezza aspra, e di  _necessità_ ; del bisogno disperato di essere accettato, accolto, ricambiato.  
Riflessioni che passarono come un lampo, breve e vividissimo, nella sua mente, e come un lampo fecero luce sui suoi sentimenti; il bagliore non l’accecò, ma gli mostrò la verità pura e semplice: i dubbi sui sentimenti che provava, l’incertezza, ciò che aveva scritto quello stesso giorno sul diario… quel bacio gli dava la risposta: ora sapeva di non aver aspettato altro, forse dal giorno in cui s’erano incontrati.  
   
Annaspò nel bacio, sentendo le dita di Alan sfiorargli la pelle nuda sotto la maglia; i brividi che lo percorsero erano sinuose scariche elettriche, e insieme al sangue sembrava scorresse il fuoco, tanto il calore che sentiva.  
E poi un nodo allo stomaco, che toglieva il fiato, ma così piacevole, e quella sensazione al basso ventre, l’eccitazione inconfondibile, il desiderio, l’erezione prigioniera dei jeans… era così…  _così_ non si era mai sentito.  
   
Si strinse più forte a lui, cercando il maggior contatto possibile, comunicandogli col corpo, con la bocca, con le mani, tutto ciò che provava, e tutto quello che voleva.  
 E d’un tratto si trovò separato da lui. Le mani di Alan ancora sui suoi fianchi per qualche secondo, poi il ragazzo fece un passo indietro, fissandolo; turbato, incredulo per ciò che aveva fatto, per aver ceduto, obbedendo a un desiderio che non sapeva di avere. Rosso in viso e con gli occhi accesi, si mordeva le labbra e aveva il respiro corto;  sembrava quasi spaventato dal suo stesso slancio, e da quello con cui Julian aveva ricambiato. Abbastanza spaventato da non riuscire a dire nulla, da non poter fare altro che un cenno con la testa, prima di uscire dalla cucina e tornare nella propria stanza.


	17. Chapter 17

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 17

_____________________

 

_< Sei andato a letto senza problemi o ripensamenti con gente di cui non conoscevi nemmeno il nome, è del tutto ridicolo che tu sia così scosso per uno stupido bacio. >_  
   
Alan se lo ripeté per l’ennesima volta, rigirandosi nel letto. Vista la sua condotta di qualche anno prima, era miracoloso che non si fosse mai preso qualche schifosa malattia, o non fosse finito a pezzi nel congelatore di un killer psicopatico, perciò gli sembrava ancor più assurdo rimuginare e agitarsi tanto solo per…  
   
No, non certo per il bacio. Per la persona a cui l’aveva dato, piuttosto, e per come si era sentito nel farlo; con fin troppa facilità poteva richiamare quella vertigine, e com’era stato avere Julian tra le braccia, sentire la sua bocca e il suo respiro, la sua pelle sotto le dita. Il ricordo era così intenso da creare il bisogno di riavere tutto, subito e ancora.  
 Che stupidaggine.  
 Se almeno Julian… l’impiastro… avesse avuto il senno di fermarlo, di respingerlo subito, invece di mostrarsi così entusiasta della sua sventata iniziativa; se gli avesse piantato un pugno nello stomaco, invece di ricambiare con tanto trasporto…   
   
 _< L’impiastro che prende a pugni qualcuno. Fa ridere il solo pensiero.  >    _  
   
E non poteva ignorare nemmeno i sentimenti che aveva provato nel sentire il suo coinquilino annunciargli la volontà di andarsene. Era stato… panico, quasi. Autentico sgomento, totale subbuglio interiore. Si era del tutto dimenticato la sciocca clausola che imponeva a Julian di levare in fretta le tende; forse addirittura non l’aveva mai preteso davvero, ma era stata una frase detta per atteggiarsi al solito se stesso ruvido e indisponente. Solo un imbranato credulone come Julian avrebbe potuto prenderlo in parola; se l’impiastro fosse stato un po’ più sveglio non se ne sarebbe uscito con la storia di andare a cercarsi un alloggio, e lui non si sarebbe agitato, non avrebbe perso la ragione e soprattutto non l’avrebbe baciato.  
   
 _< Quale gusto perverso prova nello spingermi regolarmente a fare cose  che non avevo  previsto?  >_  
   
Si stropicciò gli occhi, sentendo il sonno sempre più lontano, e si chiese come potesse stare Julian in quel momento. Chissà se aveva i suoi stessi pensieri, se condivideva la sua agitazione e si stava chiedendo  _‘perché’_ e  _‘che diavolo gli è saltato in mente’_ …  
 Ma se conosceva l’impiastro, forse non si stava neanche ponendo il problema; Julian sembrava sempre molto onesto con se stesso, del tutto sincero in fatto di sentimenti, e si era mostrato più che felice del loro  _incontro ravvicinato_ … quindi non stava cercando di convincere se stesso che non gli era piaciuto,  _lui_. No, anzi. Alan si stupiva invece che l’impiastro non stesse bussando alla porta, cocciutamente intenzionato a chiarire quanto appena successo, così come l’aveva sfinito, qualche mese prima, per strappargli una promessa d’amicizia.  
E lui cos’avrebbe fatto, se Julian fosse entrato, se se lo fosse ritrovato davanti in quel momento, quando gli sembrava di sentire ancora il suo profumo nelle narici e il suo sapore in bocca?  
   
 _< Vorrei ‘continuare il discorso’, ecco cosa. Approfondirlo, temo.  >_  
   
E quello sì, era davvero grave. Grave come l’emozione che gli stringeva lo stomaco.  
… Non poteva,  _non con Julian_ , era l’ultima persona da cui doveva farsi coinvolgere; erano troppo diversi, la loro relazione aveva un’origine anomala, sarebbe stato un disastro, una rovina!  
   
 _< Forse… per evitare problemi… forse in fondo è davvero il caso che Julian si trovi un altro posto.  >_  
   
Ma già il formulare quel pensiero fu troppo spiacevole per prendere l’ipotesi in considerazione. Non avere più tra i piedi l’impiastro ogni santo giorno, non potersi più lamentare del suo irritante buon umore mattiniero, né dei suoi immancabili vaniloqui serali… avere ancora una volta la sua preziosa solitudine, il suo alloggio vuoto e silenzioso.  
L’idea gli metteva freddo, lo soffocava.  
No, era impensabile chiedergli di andarsene; e dunque?  
Doveva forse parlargli, spiegargli tutte quelle sensazioni confuse, rendendosi vulnerabile?  
Doveva giustificarsi in qualche modo, trovare una scusa, rendendosi ridicolo?  
   
No, ovviamente no. Una sola era la soluzione sensata.  
   
 _< … Fare finta di niente, come nulla fosse successo.  >_  
   
                                                                                               ***  
   
 _Fare finta di niente_  sottintende comportarsi in maniera consueta, non modificare nulla nell’atteggiamento e nelle abitudini. Alan si disse che andare a lavorare anche se aveva il giorno libero,  uscire di casa prima del solito, mentre Julian ancora dormiva, per non dovergli parlare, non era proprio un bell’esempio di disinvoltura. E non lo era nemmeno quella sua irrequieta attesa dello squillare del telefono, di una chiamata dell’impiastro, se non addirittura del vederselo comparire davanti in carrozzeria. Peggio di tutto era  il dover ammettere di  non aver ancora smesso un momento di pensare a lui, e di essere un po’ deluso dal suo silenzio, il che lo faceva sentire estremamente imbecille. E poi c’erano parole che continuavano a ronzargli in testa; le parole del tutto sincere che avrebbe dovuto dire la sera precedente, ma che non riusciva a immaginare di pronunciare.  
   
 _“Sei una bella persona, e mi piace stare con te. Mi piace passare un po’ di tempo insieme la mattina, tanto che ho iniziato a fare colazione con più calma solo per iniziare la giornata in tua compagnia. E mi piace che tu ci sia la sera, perché anche quando sono stanco e incazzato e odio tutti, non so come, ma riesci a farmi stare meglio. Riesci a placarmi, a farmi dimenticare per un po’ ogni problema. Se te ne andassi sarebbe un vero schifo, non sopporterei più di stare solo… quindi, per favore, rimani.”_  
   
Ah, quante sciocchezze. Che stomachevole, melenso sbrodolamento.  
Cercò con determinazione di concentrarsi di più sulla Buick del ‘52 da rimettere a nuovo che aveva per le mani: carrozzeria da riverniciare, cromature da tirare a lucido… lavorare su una così bella macchina era almeno una piacevole distrazione. Nel tardo pomeriggio avrebbe poi avuto le prove col gruppo, la sera si sarebbero esibiti al Diadokon: ne aveva abbastanza per tenere la testa occupata tutto il giorno. E magari… certo… avrebbe potuto rimorchiare qualcuno. Una notte di sesso, scevro da strascichi sentimentali, sarebbe stata benefica, salutare e lo avrebbe fatto rientrare in sé.  
   
 _< Ho bisogno di sfogarmi, cazzo!  >_  
  _< Di non pensare.  >_  
 _< Di cancellarmi di dosso  il ricordo della sua bocca e delle sue mani.  >_  
   
   
                                                                                               ***  
   
“Perché mi fissi?”  
 “Ti fisso?”  
 “Lo hai fatto per tutto il pranzo, e lo stavi facendo anche ora.”  
 “E ti infastidisce? Dovrebbe lusingarti!”  
 “Dovrebbe, ma ti conosco troppo bene, quindi più che altro mi inquieta. Vorrei che la smettessi: se hai qualcosa da dirmi, dimmela senza radiografarmi. E, visto che questa settimana non te l’ho ancora ripetuto, vorrei davvero che la piantassi con quelle sigarette.”  
   
In  risposta, Damien sbuffò un perfetto cerchio di fumo e sorrise con pigra soddisfazione.  
   
“Guarda! E pensare che non mi riesce quasi mai... pare che  le tue critiche mi spingano a migliorare.”  
“Se tu mi ascoltassi…”  
“Finiscila. Che vuoi che sia, ne fumo al massimo un paio al giorno, e nemmeno tutti i giorni. Di solito.”  
“Oppiomane.”  
“Esagerato. E  scocciatore.”  
   
Aidan tacque per circa un minuto, prima di riprendere il discorso. Non era certo la prima volta che sosteneva vanamente quella discussione, ma ogni tanto si sentiva in dovere di provarci, almeno per sentirsi a posto con la coscienza.  
   
“Potresti  _almeno_  sostituirle con sigarette normali?”  
“Se fossero  _normali_  mi ci vorrebbe almeno un pacchetto al giorno per avere soddisfazione, e temo che le tue contumelie sarebbero anche peggiori. Per non parlare di tutte le cose orribili che si portano dietro le sigarette plebee: denti macchiati, dita ingiallite, odore di fumo addosso, colorito malsano, rughe precoci…”  
“Più i dettagli ben più gravi e  _davvero_  orribili che stai volutamente tralasciando.”  
   
Damien sentì vera esasperazione nelle parole dell’amico e, poggiandosi allo schienale, alzò il viso e chiuse gli occhi. Il suo tono leggero strideva con le parole che pronunciò.  
   
“Aidan, mio padre morì di cancro ai polmoni quando avevo sei anni. Mio nonno morì della stessa cosa quando di anni ne avevo diciannove… sono sicuro che te ne ricordi. Nessuno dei due aveva mai fumato. E ora dimmi, dottore, non è forse vero che esiste una predisposizione genetica, a certe malattie? Un giorno probabilmente mi ammalerò per tradizione di famiglia, lasciami in pace fino a quel momento.”  
 “Che bastardo. Ti odio quando fai così.”  
   
Aidan si alzò, incollerito. Lo infastidiva sentir parlare a quel modo di malattia, e di morte, e s’innervosiva ancor di più quando a farlo era la persona che amava, riferendosi a se stessa. Gli strappò la sigaretta dalle dita e gettatala per terra la schiacciò sotto lo stivale con evidente soddisfazione; Damien sbatté lentamente le palpebre.  
   
 “Quel tappeto l’ho pagato duemila dollari.”  
   
Non sembrava seccato, o arrabbiato, però; non si preoccupò di verificare il danno effettivo, e nemmeno si arrotolò un’altra sigaretta.   
   
 “In verità, mio caro, volendo potrei smettere anche subito: rispetto a qualche anno fa le ho già diminuite così tanto che abbandonarle del tutto sarebbe facile. Ma perché privarmi di scene come quella che mi hai appena offerto?”  
   
Si alzò e si allontanò, tornando poco dopo con un aspirapolvere portatile, rimediando quanto possibile al danno causato da Aidan.  
   
 “Insomma, se tu la smettessi di preoccuparti per me, perderei tanto di quel divertimento…”  
   
Terminò la frase puntandogli contro il petto l’aspirapolvere, sogghignando quando l’amico in risposta gli mostrò il dito medio. I vantaggi del conoscersi da tanti anni: le parole diventano superflue.  
   
“Dovrai rimandare il tuo divertimento a stasera, se proprio non puoi farne a meno: io vado, devo riaprire il negozio.”  
 “Ti accompagno. Non guardarmi così, prometto di non tormentarti strada facendo e di non avere cattive intenzioni. Ho da sbrigare qualche faccenda, e più tardi devo andare a prendere Fabian e la signora Steine all’acquario; tanto vale che esca subito e che passi un po’ di tempo in negozio con te, scegliendo qualche cd che potrai regalarmi.”  
   
   
    
Qualche ora dopo, seduto al tavolo del suo bar favorito, Damien non riusciva a concentrarsi sui suoi appunti come avrebbe voluto. Aveva esagerato con Aidan, lo ammetteva. La battuta sulla sua futura causa di trapasso era stata infelice, forse anche crudele; aveva voluto colpire basso, sapendo quanto Aidan deprecasse quel tipo di cinico umorismo, e quanto sul serio si preoccupasse per lui. Era stato insensibile… lo era abbastanza spesso, in verità. Quasi volesse sperimentare fino a che punto poteva tirare la corda, prima di romperla. Forse amava vedere quanto Aidan rimanesse legato a lui, nonostante tutto.  
In verità talvolta non aveva neppure intenzione di provocarlo, si prometteva di comportarsi da bravo amico tranquillo e premuroso, ma finiva lo stesso con il divertirsi a stuzzicarlo, come non dipendesse dalla sua volontà.  
Un’azione automatica, quasi.  
Magari irritare Aidan gli causava un massiccio rilascio di endorfine, chissà…  
Ma non era il senso di colpa per quella particolare, pessima uscita a distrarlo. Non ne provava poi granché, a dirla tutta, perché l’essere umano è dotato di libero arbitrio, e nulla avrebbe impedito ad Aidan di piazzargli un cazzotto in faccia e scaricarlo, ma non l’aveva fatto. Né quella volta, né mai.  
Quindi in fondo doveva andargli bene, il suo modo di trattarlo.  
Forse Aidan aveva una predisposizione al masochismo.  
Forse era così ottimista, responsabile e coscienzioso da sopportare tutto con la speranza che un giorno l’avrebbe condotto sulla retta via, e che sarebbe diventato una brava persona.  
   
E forse qualche impercettibile miglioramento l’aveva ottenuto, rifletté Damien, perché quando il suo buon amico gli aveva intimato ‘se hai qualcosa da dirmi, dimmela’ si era trattenuto dal ribattere soavemente:  
   
 _< Stanotte ho sognato qualcosa che tu sogni almeno cinque volte a settimana, per non parlare dei sogni a occhi aperti. Prova a indovinare.  > _  
   
Fin troppo sottile… però dalla reazione avrebbe potuto capire quanto Aidan avesse la coscienza sporca. E nel caso non avesse colto il sottinteso, avrebbe potuto spiegarglielo lui: sarebbe stato comunque uno spasso.  
… anzi, era certo che in quel caso il sant’uomo si sarebbe imbarazzato persino di più.  
   
Quel sogno era alquanto distraente, e in un certo senso l’aveva colto di sorpresa: in tanti anni di conoscenza era la prima volta che gli capitava l’onirica visione di andare a letto con Aidan.  
Per forza non riusciva a focalizzarsi sul suo lavoro: c’erano ben altre immagini che gli affioravano alla mente. Immagini che non abbandonavano la sua testa da quel mattino, e che l’avevano indotto a fissare Aidan in modo un po’ troppo… curioso? Insistente?  
Immagini,  _e sensazioni_ : il corpo nudo e l’espressione offuscata dal piacere, il tocco caldo della pelle contro la pelle, baci umidi e mani che si aggrappavano alla sua schiena, lunghi capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino bianco…  
Era stato tutto così vivo, così realistico e intenso, che quel mattino, svegliandosi, aveva d’istinto allungato un braccio  accanto a sé; ma nell’altra metà del letto aveva trovato solo, ovviamente, Fabian addormentato.  
   
 Damien era abbastanza onesto con se stesso da ammettere che il sogno lo aveva colpito…  _turbato?_... più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato. Altrimenti non ci avrebbe pensato più di tanto, né avrebbe provato la tentazione di metterne al corrente il soggetto interessato: lo avrebbe accantonato, reputandolo privo d’importanza. Ma era stato troppo intenso, per ignorarlo: vivido, coinvolgente… e troppo colmo di emozioni.  
Il sesso per lui era sempre stato un piacevole e divertente passatempo,  una fonte di compiacimento per la sua vanità… un’altra occasione di dominare, un gioco mentale di seduzione e abilità. Un esercizio di stile, ecco cos’era, e a livello emotivo non aveva mai provato nulla di profondo per le persone con cui aveva diviso il letto, così come quelle stesse non erano mai state interessate ad avere il suo amore. O l’esclusiva su di lui.  
Attrazione, divertimento, intesa, ma niente implicazioni sentimentali, niente aspettative da ambo le parti; fino a quel momento aveva sempre funzionato, anzi… ormai il gioco gli era venuto a noia.  
   
Negli ultimi tempi, dopo la loro vacanza insieme, dopo quel loro discorso sincero fino all’eccesso, stava ragionando un po’ troppo spesso sull’ipotesi di una relazione con Aidan.  
E visto che si trattava di Aidan, avrebbe potuto essere soltanto una relazione  _seria_. Monogama. Importante. Un legame a doppio filo. Ora a quanto pare non bastavano più le riflessioni, e il suo subconscio tramava contro di lui… anche se doveva ammetterlo, si era trattato del sogno più gradevole da parecchio tempo a quella parte, e non sarebbe stato male potercisi rituffare.  
   
Basta. Per quel giorno, lo aveva capito, sarebbe stato inutile lavorare a qualunque cosa, dagli appunti, alla stesura, alla revisione delle bozze: il corso dei suoi pensieri era totalmente fuori controllo. Chiuse il taccuino, spense il laptop e finì il caffè. Ancora tre ore, prima di andare a prendere Fabian. Distrarsi, non pensare, stancarsi abbastanza da svuotare la mente: accantonare la faccenda per un po’ non poteva fargli che bene.  
   
“Posso sedermi?”  
   
Una voce conosciuta.  
Una certa incredulità: non credeva che quel tipo l’avrebbe davvero cercato ancora.  
   
“Certo, prego. Me ne stavo giusto andando, ma tu resta pure finché ti pare.”  
 “Sarebbe davvero molto scortese da parte tua. Sono venuto qui molto spesso negli ultimi tempi, senza trovarti mai, e ora che ci sei non vuoi nemmeno fare due chiacchiere?”  
 “Desolato per i tuoi inutili pellegrinaggi, ma temo che la cosa non mi riguardi. E poi non sono…”  
   
 _…dell’umore._  
Terminò mentalmente Damien. Ma perché essere così sbrigativo?  
D’improvviso Dietrich, appena accomodatosi di fronte a lui, gli parve un dono del cielo: voleva distrarsi, giusto? Non aveva voglia di parlare con lui, ma non era detto che dovessero per forza  _parlare_. Il modo migliore che conoscesse per svuotare la mente era l’attività fisica, e se insieme a essa aveva l’opportunità di ammaccare un po’, nel corpo e nell’orgoglio, quel pivello immeritatamente pieno di sé, la cosa poteva diventare oltremodo divertente.  
Gli rivolse un sorriso che avrebbe spinto qualsiasi persona di buonsenso a darsela a gambe il più in fretta possibile.  
   
“Pensandoci – riprese Damien – se proprio ci tieni tanto alla mia compagnia, cosa per altro comprensibilissima, vieni  in palestra con me. Ho appena deciso d’aver voglia di qualche partita a squash… sai giocare?”  
 “A squash?”  
“Già. Quindi?”  
   
L’espressione d’incertezza sul viso di Dietrich era una visione soddisfacente, ma anche una delusione, in un certo senso: si faceva prendere in contropiede con così poco? Sarebbe stato un peccato, se quel ragazzo si fosse rivelato un giocattolo meno stimolante del previsto.  
   
“Non ho mai giocato, in verità…”  
   
Sembrava stesse per aggiungere qualcosa, ma Damien non gliene diede il tempo: si alzò, del tutto noncurante e intenzionato ad andarsene. E sapendo benissimo che l’altro l’avrebbe fermato.  
   
“Allora niente da fare: sarebbe solo una gran noia, per me.”  
“So giocare a tennis!”  
   
Esclamò Dietrich. Si era alzato anche lui, e il suo tono si era imbaldanzito; la sua dichiarazione fece inarcare un sopracciglio a Damien.  
   
“E pensi che sia la stessa cosa?”  
“Penso che lo squash sia più facile.”  
“Ma davvero?”  
   
Dietrich lo guardò  dritto negli occhi, quasi una sfida,  e lo scrittore sorrise di nuovo, forse ancor più pericolosamente di prima; non poteva farne a meno, pregustando ciò che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco. Tuttavia finse di possedere un minimo di etica sportiva, preoccupandosi di dare un ultimo avvertimento amichevole.  
   
“Non è consigliabile per un esperto giocare contro un novellino. Per il novellino, intendo.”   
“Che potrà esserci di così tremendo? Al massimo mi batterai.”  
“Direi che  _al minimo_  ti batterò. Nel peggiore dei casi, manderò qualcuno a raccoglierti da terra. Passa a prendere l’abbigliamento da palestra, una racchetta te la presto io.”  
   
                                                                                            ***  
   
Diverse ore più tardi, Aidan andò ad aprire la porta di casa, rispondendo a un deciso bussare.  
   
 _“Non cenare per conto tuo, stasera: aspettami, ci penso io.”_  
   
Gli aveva detto Damien quel giorno, prima di separarsi, e così lui aveva fatto. Non sapeva che gli sarebbe toccato: in occasioni del genere, il suo amico aveva indifferentemente offerto cene in ristoranti di lusso così come si era presentato alla sua porta con un paio di pizze surgelate. Cosa aspettarsi questa volta?  
   
“Buonasera, dottor Kildare. Spero tu abbia appetito.”  
“Dr. Kildare, eh? Era un po’ che non lo usavi. Ciao Fabian, ti sei divertito oggi?”  
   
Rispose; nel farli entrare occhieggiò il carico di Damien: avvolto nella carta bianca, senza scritte di sorta, non emanava alcun aroma. Impossibile dire di che si trattasse… certo non di pizze surgelate, almeno.  
   
“Tanto! E ho preso un regalo per te, guarda!”  
   
Il bambino gli mise in mano un dente di squalo e prese a raccontargli di come aveva trascorso la giornata, dei delfini, dei pesci bizzarri e coloratissimi, delle meduse luminescenti, degli anemoni marini che aveva toccato, e delle lontre che aveva preso in grande simpatia. Fabian adorava l’acquario, ci andava una volta al mese e ogni volta ne usciva elettrizzato e meravigliato come fosse sempre una novità. Lui e Damien non condividevano tutto quel trasporto, e avevano accompagnato il piccolo solo alla sua prima visita; dopo, per fortuna, si era sempre offerta la preziosa signora Steine.  
 Aidan però ascoltava con piacere quelle chiacchiere, e poneva volentieri domande a cui il bambino rispondeva con entusiasmo e dovizia di particolari. Sapeva che c’erano ben poche speranze per lui di avere mai un figlio, e Fabian… ecco, se mai avesse potuto averne uno, lo avrebbe voluto così, intelligente e vivace, e di una dolcezza disarmante.  
Ma presto Damien lo chiamò dalla cucina, e lasciò il bambino a guardare i cartoni animati: a quanto pareva si era abbuffato tutto il pomeriggio di snack e gelato, e ormai non aveva più fame.  
   
“Hai offerto la cena e hai anche preparato il tavolo. Hai qualcosa da farti perdonare?”  
“Secondo te, sì.”  
“Potrei farti una lunga lista, ma sono affamato. Si può incominciare?”  
“Fai come se fossi a casa tua.”  
   
Sogghignò Damien, versandogli da bere. Prese posto davanti a lui e scoperchiò un largo vassoio, rivelando un’esagerata quantità di sushi.  
   
“Wah! C’è da mangiare per cinque, lì.”  
“Hai appena detto d’aver fame, no?”  
“Ne ho, ma non sopravvalutare il mio stomaco.”  
   
Ancora una volta Aidan si sentì addosso gli occhi di Damien, intensi, penetranti, insistenti… curiosi. Non riusciva a decifrare i pensieri che nascondevano, ma gli mettevano una strana agitazione: c’era qualcosa di diverso, in quel modo di guardarlo,  qualcosa nell’ombra vaga di sorriso che aveva sulle labbra, che gli faceva formicolare la nuca.   
Si trattenne dal chiedergli il perché di quell’attento esame: Damien avrebbe dato risposte evasive, ne era certo. Magari gli avrebbe detto che era solo una sua impressione, che stava diventando paranoico, o avrebbe fatto qualche antipatica battuta sui desideri repressi e le allucinazioni che provocano.  
   
“Allora – chiese invece – giornata proficua, oggi?”  
“Dal punto di vista della produttività scrittoria direi di no, ma sono soddisfatto lo stesso: ho giocato una memorabile partita a squash.”  
“Avversario molto in gamba?”  
“Avversario al suo battesimo.”  
“E ti sei divertito? Con un principiante? Tu?”  
“C’è sempre una prima volta, no?”  
“Spero che almeno tu ci sia andato piano, sai come…”  
“Come sottovalutano la fatica, come inciampano nei loro stessi piedi per prendere un tiro imprevedibile, come si schiantano contro le pareti per raggiungere la palla… lo so. Infatti non ho infierito. Non troppo.”  
“Uhm. Questo lo dici spesso, dopo aver annichilito qualcuno.”  
“Oh, insomma! L’avevo avvisato, e più volte, fino al momento di scendere in campo. Non mi ha dato retta, era convinto che avrebbe giocato a una variante del pingpong  ed era troppo presuntuoso per chiedermi di smettere quando si è accorto di non farcela. Quindi non è colpa mia se si è lussato una spalla.”  
   
In un primo istante Aidan, distratto dal preambolo, non registrò le ultime parole di Damien. Dopo pensò avesse scherzato. Infine comprese che quella era la verità, e che il suo amico era anche piuttosto compiaciuto dell’incidente, quasi come se causare un danno fosse stato il suo scopo fin dall’inizio.  
No, quello certo non poteva essere… sarebbe stato eccessivo anche per Damien.  
   
“Cazzo! Non potevi andarci più piano, con quel poveraccio? E poi chi è? Lo conosco?”  
“Hhmm… direi che in realtà non lo conosco nemmeno io.”  
“Spero tu l’abbia almeno accompagnato in infermeria, dopo.”  
“Neanche l’avessi reso invalido a vita: un paio di settimane e tornerà come nuovo. Possiamo parlare d’altro? E non mangiarti tutti i maki al tonno.”  
   
Aidan lasciò cadere l’argomento; in fondo non era affar suo, e preferiva godersi la serata.  
   
 “Ah! Anch’io ho un regalo per te, mon cher. Un po’ meno pittoresco di un dente di squalo, ma confido che ti piaccia lo stesso.”  
“Devo avere paura?”  
   
Chiese scettico, mentre Damien si alzava. Lo guardò mentre prendeva qualcosa dalla tasca della giacca, appoggiata su una sedia libera; infine tirò fuori la borsa del tabacco.  
Fece per protestare, per dirgli che non voleva fumasse in casa sua; ma Damien andò al lavandino e rovesciò il contenuto della borsa nel tritarifiuti, e ciò gli tolse ogni parola di bocca. Poi l’ indisponente narcisista  gli lanciò quel sacchetto di pelle ormai vuoto.  
   
“Souvenir.”  
   
Gli disse, tornando a sedersi. Aidan, ancora incapace di proferire verbo, strinse la borsa in una mano, se la portò al viso, odorandola. Il profumo era quello che conosceva: forte, intenso, un po’ dolciastro… non lo avrebbe confuso con nient’altro. Eppure non riusciva a crederci… solo qualche ora prima, nel primo pomeriggio…  
   
“Damien…”  
“Ma guarda la tua faccia. Ti spiace restare così finché prendo la macchina fotografica?”  
   
Oh, certo. Il gesto era stato già abbastanza, non poteva pretendere anche sentimentalismi amicali e paroline dolci. Aidan sorrise.  
   
“Grazie. È davvero un bel regalo.”  
“Felice dell’apprezzamento. Ho seguito un’ispirazione improvvisa, ma ero certo ti sarebbe piaciuto. Non temere però, troverò qualcos’altro con cui dannarti l’anima.”  
   
   
                                                                                            ***  
   
Quando Alan rientrò, la maggior parte della notte era ormai trascorsa; trovò l’alloggio silenzioso e la luce accesa. Si avvicinò al divano, trovando Julian semi-disteso, addormentato; appoggiato su una pila di cuscini, aveva un plaid leggero sulle gambe, un libro in grembo e ancora gli occhiali sul naso, come se il sonno l’avesse colto durante la lettura… e come se avesse provato ad aspettarlo sveglio.  
   
“Julian?”  
Bisbigliò Alan.  
“Julian?”  
Ripeté, accucciandosi di fianco a lui. Ma Julian continuò a dormire, senza nemmeno un tremare di ciglia o un sospiro. Non si mosse nemmeno quando Alan gli sfilò gli occhiali, per posarli sul tavolino; accanto a essi, poco dopo, venne deposto il libro.  
   
“Stupido.”  
Disse infine, guardando il ragazzo assopito, sfiorandogli una guancia, e poi, fugacemente, le labbra, con la punta delle dita.  
   
“Stupido. Perché non sei venuto? Da quando vivi qui sei venuto ad ascoltarmi al Diadokon ogni volta che avevo una serata, ogni settimana… ma non stasera. Ti ho aspettato per ore, ho continuato a cercarti con gli occhi, ho pensato a cosa dirti, a come comportarmi quando ti avrei avuto davanti… e tu non sei venuto. Non avevi voglia di vedermi? E allora perché mi aspettavi qui?  
E quel che è peggio, non sono riuscito a combinare nulla. Ho continuato a ripetermi che dovevo abbordare qualcuno e portarmelo a letto, così mi sarei schiarito le idee, così avrei smesso di pensarti… ma non l’ho fatto. Non ci ho nemmeno davvero provato. Volevo solo tornare qui. E intanto mi domandavo perché non eri venuto. Mi pentivo di averti evitato, stamani. E ora, come un povero e patetico idiota, ti parlo mentre stai dormendo.  
Io non sono mai stato così, Julian… cosa mi hai fatto?”  
    
________________  
  
Nota finale: Damien chiama Aidan 'Dr. Kildare'. Per chi non lo sapesse, si tratta del medico protagonista di una serie di romanzi degli anni '30, e più tardi di alcune serie televisive, la più famosa delle quali interpretata da un giovane Richard Chamberlain.  
Il Dr. Kildare era una specie di anti-House: idealista, generoso, troppo buono e un po' ingenuo. Damien trova che sia un soprannome perfetto, per il suo Martire 


	18. Chapter 18

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 18

______________________

 

Julian fissava i giochi d’acqua della fontana senza davvero vederli, e  si sentiva sciocco.  
Perché era passata una settimana, e non era cambiato nulla.  
Perché lui continuava farsi domande sul bacio di quella sera, mentre Alan non sembrava averlo considerato significativo.  
   
Alan si comportava come se niente fosse accaduto, come se non avessero da discutere, da chiarire. Almeno per spiegargli che era stato soltanto… un momento d’impulsività, e non sarebbe mai più successo. Così, forse, avrebbe potuto mettersi il cuore in pace e levarsi dalla testa l’assurda fantasia d’essere ricambiato.  
   
Aveva poco da rimproverare ad Alan, però, e lo sapeva benissimo.  
   
 _< E tu come ti stai comportando, razza d’imbecille?  >_  
   
Dopo il fatidico bacio aveva pensato di parlare con Alan, di confessargli come si sentiva, e che non voleva ignorare la cosa. Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, aveva deciso di farlo il mattino successivo, e aveva passato una notte quasi insonne. Ma quel giorno poi non si erano nemmeno incrociati e lui,  invece di andare a cercarlo, era rimasto a casa ad attenderlo; il suo coraggio era così lentamente evaporato,  con il passare delle ore e con il timore che Alan potesse arrabbiarsi per la sua… invadenza.  
Se non il coraggio, aveva mantenuto la determinazione finché aveva potuto, almeno. Lo aveva atteso fino a tardi, aveva aspettato controllando l’ora decine di volte, certo ormai che Alan lo stesse evitando… ed era stato così idiota da addormentarsi.  
   
 _< Ed ora non riesci nemmeno a immaginare di prendere l’iniziativa del discorso… preferisci che sia lui a farlo. Perché sai che non lo farà, così puoi incolparlo della tua frustrazione. Stupido. Stupido e vigliacco.  >_  
   
Ridicolo, si disse; nemmeno una tredicenne avrebbe rimuginato tanto su un bacio. Sembrava veramente che qualcosa difettasse nel suo cromosoma Y.  
   
                                                        ***  
   
“Ehi! Era da un po’ che non ti si vedeva in negozio.”  
“Ciao – salutò Julian, lanciando un’occhiata in giro; un paio di clienti curiosavano tra gli espositori – Io… avevo bisogno di un consiglio, ma se hai da fare passo all’ora di chiusura.”  
“Non ti preoccupare. Allora, un consiglio?”  
“Sì, già…”  
   
Julian si appoggiò al bancone; fece per parlare, ma richiuse la bocca. Si accigliò, si mordicchiò il labbro, si strofinò gli occhi, e rivolse un sorriso incerto ad Aidan, che lo guardava in paziente attesa.  
   
“Scusa… sul serio, vorrei chiederti un consiglio, ma di preciso non so nemmeno io di che consiglio si tratti. E non so come chiedertelo senza sembrare stupido.”  
“Allora non pensarci: parla di getto, se ti arrovelli troppo sarà peggio.”  
   
 _< Facile a dirsi.  >_  
Pensò Julian, che comunque decise di provare a buttarsi.  
Ironico che proprio in quel momento di risolutezza, i due clienti, dovevano essere amici, si avvicinarono insieme alla cassa per pagare un cospicuo numero di compact disc, e una mezza dozzina di vecchi e gloriosi 33 giri.  
Quando la porta del negozio si richiuse dietro ai due ragazzi, finalmente Julian poté spiegarsi, e si trovò a farlo usando una sola parola, almeno per iniziare.  
   
 “Alan.”  
“Sì?”  
“Come funziona?... la sua testa, intendo.”  
   
Aidan sorrise. Sparì nel retro del negozio e tornò un attimo dopo con due lattine di caffè freddo.  
   
“Tieni, caffeina e zucchero fanno miracoli. Alan, eh? Se vuoi sbrogliare la matassa nevrotica che ha nella testa faresti meglio a rivolgerti a Damien; lo conosce e lo comprende meglio di me. E soprattutto lo sa gestire, se così si può dire.”  
“Oh. Certo, sì. Però… non credo che potrei parlarne con Damien. Lui mi piace, certo, ma… mi mette un po’ in soggezione.”  
   
Aidan inarcò le sopracciglia, l’espressione sorpresa tra il perplesso e il divertito, e vide Julian arrossire miserevolmente. Gli fece uno strano effetto, quella reazione: il cielo sapeva quanto poco fosse abituato ad avere a che fare con persone facili a imbarazzarsi.  
   
“Capisco – lo rassicurò, sorridendo – Beh, allora sii più preciso e vediamo se posso esserti utile.”  
   
In realtà già immaginava quali fossero i dilemmi di Julian, sarebbero stati evidenti a chiunque avesse visto il ragazzo e Alan assieme, ma lo lasciò raccontare senza mai interromperlo: immaginava che più di un consiglio, avesse bisogno di sfogarsi. Così ascoltò e basta, mentre Julian, partito titubante e un po’ confuso,  prendeva via via sicurezza e gli raccontava di Alan e di ciò che era successo di recente fra loro.  
Il bacio era un bene, pensò. Poteva essere un ‘impiastro’, ma Julian faceva progressi più in fretta di lui, nell’avanzata verso l’amato bene.  
   
 _< Seh. Persino i ghiacciai avanzano più in fretta di me. E questo nonostante il riscaldamento globale.  >_  
   
Che Alan fosse in fase di negazione andava meno bene, anche se la cosa non lo stupiva. Comprendeva perché si stesse comportando così, quali dovevano essere i suoi timori e quale fosse la loro origine,  ma non li giustificava, né li trovava determinanti.  
Non lo erano per lui, almeno… come aveva detto poco prima, far luce nel groviglio cerebrale di Alan e sull’oscuro processo dei suoi ragionamenti era qualcosa che trascendeva le sue forze.   
   
Julian terminò, e lo guardò speranzoso; le ultime tre parole che aveva pronunciato,  _cosa devo fare?_ , suonavano quasi comiche alle orecchie di Aidan.  
   
“Julian… stai  _davvero_  chiedendo consigli sentimentali a uno che ama la stessa persona da almeno tredici anni e non ci ha ancora concluso niente?”  
   
Con quella risposta, e un tono sarcastico che non aveva previsto né voluto, dipinse sorpresa sul viso dell’amico, e poi imbarazzo, e mortificazione; in fretta Julian abbassò lo sguardo e farfugliò qualcosa che doveva essere ‘ _scusa_ ’.  
   
“Oh miseria, non fare così! Non intendevo… non hai detto niente di male, e sono onorato di avere la tua fiducia, ma davvero non so quanto potrei esserti utile.”  
   
“Provaci.”  
   
Lo invitò Julian rialzando il viso, in apparenza più rilassato.  
   
 “Io credo che tu sappia già benissimo cosa devi fare; vuoi soltanto sentirtelo dire da qualcun altro. Non puoi accantonare quello che è successo, e non risolverai niente aspettando: devi mettere all’angolo Alan, e prima lo farai meglio sarà.”  
 “Non mi ascolterà. È vero, non ho provato a parlargli, ma so già come andrebbe: scapperebbe.”  
 “Certo, è quello che farà. E lo ha già fatto prima, no? Quando il doppiogioco di Dietrich è saltato, e tu sei venuto a cercarlo proprio qui, per offrirgli amicizia. Lui è fuggito, e non solo metaforicamente parlando. Ma tu non hai mollato la presa: lo hai cercato, hai insistito, gli hai parlato… e hai avuto ragione.”  
“Questa volta è più difficile.”  
“Forse sì, ma non tanto quanto credi. E adesso non stai andando alla cieca, come allora; adesso conosci meglio lui, e i suoi sentimenti. Te lo ripeto, Julian, hai una scelta soltanto ed è parlargli chiaramente. Lo sai. Se vuoi un consiglio da me, puoi chiedermi se è meglio presentarti con un mazzo di fiori e un discorsetto romantico, o con una bottiglia di liquore e un paio di manette.”  
   
“Forse ci vorrebbero tutte e quattro le cose.”  
   
Disse Julian con un sorriso, dopo un momento di silenzio. Osservandolo, Aidan non sapeva dire se fosse davvero più tranquillo, ma di sicuro gli sembrava di scorgere in lui, nella postura e nello sguardo, una maggiore risolutezza. Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, pensò.  
   
“E allora… quando gli parlerai?”  
“Beh, immagino il prima possibile. Prima che abbia il tempo di pensarci troppo e di trovare scuse per non farlo. Stasera. Stasera andrà bene. Canterà al Diadokon, e affronterò il discorso quando saremo già al locale… non credo se lo aspetti. In verità non credo si aspetti che io entri nell’argomento, ma che lo faccia lì ancora meno.”  
“Capisco – approvò Aidan con un mezzo sorriso – Disorienta il nemico e la vittoria sarà certa.”  
“Magari. Spero di non cambiare idea all’ultimo momento. Io… non posso fare a meno di pensare che potrebbe… non volermi più vedere, se lui non…”  
“Julian,  _no_.  Non lo farebbe mai. Alan non è un tipo del genere; qualunque sarà la sua risposta, non ti volterà le spalle.”  
   
E Julian seppe che aveva ragione, che quella paura non aveva motivo di esistere. Ma il pensiero non servì a farlo sentire meglio.  
   
                                                        ***  
   
“Finalmente!Cominciavo a credere ti fossi rotto l’osso del collo inciampando da qualche parte.”  
“Non ci ho messo poi così tanto!”  
   
Protestò Julian, infilandosi il casco e prendendo posto dietro ad Alan; un attimo dopo la moto partì rombando.  
Era quasi il momento della verità, si disse Julian, e nonostante si fosse scervellato per ore su cosa dire e come dirlo, non aveva trovato nulla che gli sembrasse  ‘ _giusto_ ’. Avrebbe voluto parole in grado di colpire Alan, di abbagliarlo e cancellare qualunque dubbio, incertezza, ansia lui potesse avere. Ma pure se le avesse trovate, immaginò che non avrebbero fatto una gran figura, se proferite in tono incerto, e a lui sembrava di sentirsi esitante e imbranato come sempre.  
Strinse più forte il basso schienale dietro di sé, poi lentamente lo lasciò andare e si aggrappò alla vita di Alan. Sentì i muscoli sotto le sue dita irrigidirsi, vide Alan accennare un movimento con la testa, come se per un attimo avesse voluto voltarsi verso di lui, ma avesse cambiato subito idea.  
 Meglio così; che non si distraesse mentre guidava la moto, e gli permettesse di godersi almeno quell’abbraccio al quale non poteva scappare.  
   
Alan non fece commenti quando terminarono la corsa, né quando entrarono nel locale; nemmeno una battuta acida e canzonatoria, qualcosa del tipo ‘ _avevi così tanta paura di cadere, impiastro?_ ’, come ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare da lui. Era facile immaginare il perché del suo silenzio, un po’ meno capire se fosse un buon segno.  
Entrarono dal retro; Alan passava sempre di lì quando doveva suonare, o se aveva le prove; se fosse entrato in camerino ci sarebbero stati gli altri del gruppo, e Julian non voleva parlargli con un pubblico ad ascoltare, e neanche poteva chiedere loro di uscire.  
   
 _< Ma non voglio nemmeno aspettare.  > _  
   
Accelerò il passo e superò Alan, per piazzasi davanti a lui e fermarlo.  
   
“Dobbiamo parlare.”  
   
Disse in fretta; la sua voce era sicura, ma la sua espressione implorante.  
   
“Parliamo tutti i giorni.”  
   
Alan rispose con indifferenza, ma il suo cuore, l’avrebbe giurato, s’era fermato per un istante e poi aveva traslocato nel mezzo della gola. Pensò che avrebbe potuto spingere da parte Julian senza tante cerimonie, che avrebbe potuto intimargli di levarsi dai piedi e suonare pure convincente, e invece riuscì solo a restare immobile.  
   
“Per favore… sai cosa voglio dire. Lo sai benissimo.”  
“Lo so, sì. È per questo che non voglio sentire le t…”  
“Perché mi hai baciato?”  
   
Non era da Julian interrompere in quel modo le persone, e questo diede ad Alan la misura di quanto il ragazzo fosse serio.  
   
 “Devo andare a prepararmi, Julian. Perché non vai a berti qualcosa, così ne parliamo con calma più tardi?”  
   
 _< …così avrò qualche ora per confezionarti una scusa sufficientemente credibile, oltre alla temporanea incapacità di intendere e di volere.  >_  
   
Con suo gran disappunto Julian scosse la testa, avvicinandosi di un passo.  
   
 “No. Quello che ti ho chiesto… è una domanda che avrei dovuto farti subito, quella sera stessa. Io lo devo sapere, Alan. Che significato ha avuto, per te? Perché… perché per me è stato importante, e in questi giorni non ho fatto che chiedermi se lo è stato anche per te, e se può esserci la possibilità che… noi…”  
   
Lì la voce di Julian si spense, e nel silenzio Alan rimase a guardare il suo viso, i suoi occhi castani ed espressivi; occhi in cui era molto facile leggere. Vide in essi speranza e trepidazione, vide la sua dolcezza, e il coraggio, e le paure e la determinazione, e tutte le cose che l’avevano portato ad attaccarsi a quel ragazzo, a considerarlo importante, a volergli bene, a desiderare…  
   
Alan si rifiutò di terminare il pensiero, ripetendosi ancora una volta che lui non aveva niente da spartire con un ricco, imbranato figlio di papà. Che in condizioni normali non avrebbe mai rivolto a Julian più di uno sguardo. Se l’era ripetuto molte volte, negli ultimi giorni, ma faceva male ugualmente… faceva male, gli toglieva il sonno e lo nauseava, cercare di convincersi di quelle menzogne, per non ammettere di avere paura.  
Julian continuava a fissarlo, e la sua espressione s’era fatta più preoccupata, più addolorata, e per la prima volta pensò  _davvero_  a come doveva sentirsi Julian, e che era sbagliato, stupido e crudele tenerlo sulle spine.   
   
“È stato… è stato solo un impulso, non so perché l’ho fatto. Togliti dalla testa che significhi qualcosa!”  
   
Vide Julian impallidire, e indietreggiare come se gli avesse tirato un pugno. Mai l’aveva visto con un’espressione così del tutto… sconfitta. Nemmeno quando era triste e scoraggiato perché temeva di non trovare un lavoro, nemmeno quando aveva scoperto lui e Dietrich assieme, e l’inganno di cui era stato vittima.  
 Ora non poteva rimangiarsi ciò che aveva detto, anche se si sentiva nauseato e inaridito, con lo stomaco ridotto a un nodo doloroso.  
Non poteva. Non voleva.  
Non con Julian.  
Almeno così… avrebbe fatto male solo per un po’, e dopo entrambi sarebbero passati oltre, non ci avrebbero più pensato.  
   
“Allora non t’importa nulla.”  
   
Julian parlò sommessamente, e la sua non era nemmeno una domanda, ma una dolorosa constatazione.  
   
“Non ho detto questo! Io non… io credo che ci siamo lasciati trasportare dal momento. È stato un errore, e se vorrai pensarci meglio te ne renderai conto anche tu.”  
“Sì? E cosa dovrei fare nel frattempo, in attesa di  _rendermene conto_?”  
   
Nel tono infelice di Julian era d’improvviso sbocciata l’amarezza, e un’acredine mai sentita prima, così fuori posto in lui che Alan ebbe un brivido. Sentì di dover chiudere la conversazione in fretta, perché se avessero continuato a parlare, se avesse guardato ancora il viso addolorato di Julian, avrebbe ceduto.  
   
 _< Farà male solo per un po’.  >_  
   
Si ripeté, inumidendosi le labbra secche.  
   
“Non siamo adatti l’uno all’altro, non nel senso in cui intendi tu. Non c’è nessuna… possibilità che possa funzionare.”  
“Come fai a dirlo se…”  
“Lo so, e basta! Adesso lasciami in pace, devo prepararmi. Vattene a bere qualcosa e goditi la serata.”  
   
Alan superò Julian a passo svelto, deciso a non fermarsi e a non aggiungere altro, per sottolineare quanto appena detto con un atteggiamento risoluto, ma non ci riuscì.  Si sentiva spregevole e miserabile; il pensiero che dopo le sue belle parole Julian potesse decidere che in fondo, sì, era il caso di andarsene da casa, gli morse il cuore.  
   
“Ascolta – disse fermandosi, ma senza voltarsi – facciamo finta che questa conversazione non sia avvenuta. Andiamo avanti come abbiamo fatto finora, continuiamo a essere amici. Va bene?”  
   
Se ne andò senza attendere risposta, e poi non era nemmeno sicuro che l’avrebbe avuta.  
Quando sedette allo specchio per truccarsi si accorse che le mani gli tremavano.  
   
                                                        ***  
   
 Che bel risultato. Che ulteriore magnifica conferma del suo fascino.  
Julian sedeva da solo a uno dei tavoli, davanti a sé un drink che non aveva nemmeno assaggiato, limitandosi a giocherellare nervosamente con il bicchiere. Si sentiva stupido. E frustrato. E arrabbiato.  
Per l’ennesima volta guardò al palco, dove Alan stava cantando; bello, sensuale e disinvolto come sempre, illuminato da una luce bluastra che gli dava quasi un’aria soprannaturale. Ma Julian aveva notato come cercasse di non guardare nella sua direzione, quando invece, di solito, non mancava mai di rivolgergli qualche occhiata d’intesa, o un sorriso sfrontato.  
 _Arrabbiato_.  
Sì, lo era. Con Alan e con se stesso.  
   
Perché Alan aveva evitato il discorso, gli aveva chiuso la porta in faccia senza provare ad ascoltarlo. E non era stato sincero. Era così evidente… se davvero avesse pensato che non c’era possibilità per loro, sarebbe stato molto più diretto, più esplicito. Non avrebbe avuto quell’espressione afflitta e colpevole. Invece era scappato, proprio come aveva temuto e come Aidan aveva confermato. E da quell’insincerità si era sentito doppiamente ferito, tradito. Un rifiuto secco e convinto sarebbe stato forse più facile da accettare, era almeno qualcosa a cui ci si poteva rassegnare. Ma quello…  
   
 _< E tu, cosa sei stato in grado di fare?  >_  
   
 Restare lì come un ebete mentre Alan si allontanava. Affascinante. Chi mai avrebbe potuto resistere a un pretendente tanto appassionato e tenace?  
Avrebbe voluto che Alan si pentisse del proprio comportamento; che lo rimpiangesse, che si rimangiasse ogni parola, che gli chiedesse scusa. E  avrebbe voluto trovare  _lui_  il modo di  costringerlo a tutto ciò, e che si sentisse male come si stava sentendo lui.  
   
 _< Ecco fino a che punto sei arrabbiato.  >_  
   
Lui, che non aveva mai provato rancore per nessuno, che non aveva mai progettato vendette o ripicche,  _lui_  ora desiderava che la persona di cui era innamorato soffrisse. Alla rabbia e alla tristezza si aggiunse così un amaro schifo verso se stesso e una certa dose di senso di colpa. Quanto avrebbe fatto meglio a restare a casa, quella sera!  
Mentre se lo ripeteva il bicchiere gli sfuggì di mano. Julian imprecò e riuscì a evitare che si ribaltasse del tutto, ma più di metà del contenuto si sparse sul tavolo.  
   
 _< Di bene in meglio!  >_  
   
Si alzò, spazientito e con tutta l’intenzione di andarsene. Avrebbe chiamato un taxi e… no, avrebbe camminato. Una lunga passeggiata fino casa nella fresca aria notturna gli avrebbe chiarito le idee, lo avrebbe calmato, forse. Sempre meglio che restare lì a deprimersi e a sentirsi stupido. Rivolse ancora gli occhi ad Alan:era cupo, sinuoso, erotico. Gli sembrò ancor più irraggiungibile, ma non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo.  
   
 “Ci sa stare su quel palco, vero?”  
   
Julian quasi sobbalzò al suono della voce che aveva parlato così vicino al suo orecchio; si girò stupito verso lo sconosciuto, che gli rivolse un sorriso.  
   
“Già. Meriterebbe di essere famoso, ma non vuole nemmeno provarci.”  
“Sai il titolo di questa canzone?”  
“ _Walk Away_. È una cover dei Sisters of Mercy.”  
“E lui – continuò l’altro, facendo poi con la testa un cenno verso Alan – è il tuo ragazzo?”  
   
Julian ebbe certezza che la sua faccia avesse cambiato colore, e che la temperatura del locale fosse di colpo aumentata di dieci gradi. Ah, che magnifico tempismo, per una domanda del genere! Si costrinse a sorridere, sperando di riuscire a tirar fuori una noncuranza che non era mai stata tanto lontana da lui.  
   
“No! – ecco, forse l’aveva detto con troppa veemenza. Ci riprovò – No… che idea! Perché hai pensato una cosa del genere?”  
“È da un po’ di tempo che ti vedo sempre insieme a lui, qui, e ho anche sentito dire che vivete assieme, quindi ho dedotto…”  
“Hai sbagliato – lo interruppe, brusco - Si tratta solo di… condivisione dell’affitto. Piuttosto, non sapevo che il _chi vive con chi_ fosse argomento di chiacchiere, da queste parti.”  
   
Il giovane scosse le spalle, sorridendo amichevolmente; alzò una mano in gesto di scusa, come a voler mettere da parte l’argomento.  
   
“Abitualmente no, ma Alan è una delle celebrità del locale, giusto? Ero solo curioso, ma non volevo infastidirti.”  
“Fa niente. Anzi, scusami. Credo di aver usato un tono sgarbato, prima.”  
“Non importa. Possiamo ricominciare da capo – disse, tendendo la destra – Io sono Clay.”  
   
Julian gli strinse la mano, cercando di spremere un sorriso; non gli interessava molto sapere chi fosse quel tipo, né aveva voglia di sentire le sue chiacchiere. Voleva solo tornare a casa, stare da solo e in pace, pensando a che fare con Alan, a come, e  _se_ , riprovarci.  
   
“Beviamo qualcosa assieme?”     
   
Gli propose Clay, e lui già stava per rifiutare, messo a disagio da quel giovane dai capelli ricci e scuri; d’improvviso però cambiò idea. Forse stare in compagnia era una scelta migliore che isolarsi, forse distraendosi sarebbe poi riuscito a essere più ottimista.  
Forse…  
Guardò ancora Alan, e decise.  
   
“Certo.”  
   
Il ragazzo gli sorrise, e lo condusse al banco del bar posandogli una mano sulla curva della schiena. Julian avvertì il suo calore attraverso la sottile stoffa della maglietta, e non trovò quel contatto piacevole; ebbe un lampo di pentimento, ma si disse che il suo imbarazzo era sciocco e infantile, dovuto all’insicurezza di cui ancora non era riuscito del tutto a liberarsi. Se si sentiva impacciato era perché nessuno lo aveva mai avvicinato in quel modo, in un locale notturno, invitandolo a bere, ecco tutto.  
 Certo ormai frequentava il Diadokon da un po’, ma era sempre stato in compagnia di Alan, o di Damien e Aidan, talvolta insieme ai ragazzi della band, e così…  
Quello  _non era_  un tentativo di abbordaggio. Non poteva esserlo, lui non era il tipo che attirava l’attenzione, non era appariscente, e con tutta la scelta che Clay poteva avere in quel locale, perché mai…  
   
E intanto Clay gli si era avvicinato più del necessario, e la sua mano era ancora su di lui; si era spostata su un suo fianco, stringendolo leggermente ma senza esitare, e un simile atteggiamento non lasciava molto spazio all’interpretazione.  
Non reagì, non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa provare e cosa volere; meglio aspettare, fare finta di nulla, perché forse stava fraintendendo tutto, e  voleva risparmiarsi una magra figura.  
Sedettero fianco a fianco sugli alti sgabelli al bancone.  
Clay chiacchierava, gli faceva domande; lui rispondeva, sorrideva, sorseggiava il suo cocktail, ma in realtà prestava ben poca attenzione. Era come se avesse lasciato una porzione del suo cervello a fare gli onori di casa, mentre tutto il resto di sé, la parte importante, fosse ancora persa nei suoi ragionamenti.  
La sua attenzione tornò del tutto vigile con un solo fiammante guizzo, quando la mano di Clay si infilò sotto la sua maglietta, sulla schiena nuda, sul fianco. Sussultò ed ebbe l’impulso di ritrarsi, sentendo l’insistente carezza di quelle dita estranee, ma non si mosse. Reagì solo quando esse, poco più della punta, si avventurarono dentro i suo pantaloni; allora si voltò completamente verso di lui, e si trovò a ricambiare il suo sguardo.  
   
 “Non ti spiace, vero?”  
   
Un angolo della sua bocca era sollevato in sorriso impudente e i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di Julian; si sporse a lasciargli un bacio sul collo, appena sotto l’angolo della mandibola. Lo graffiò leggermente con i denti e Julian sentì i sottili capelli sulla nuca rizzarsi, la pelle d’oca percorrergli le braccia, poi rimase fermo qualche istante, a fargli sentire il suo respiro caldo, il suo profumo amarognolo, prima di ritrarsi.  
   
“Andiamo?”  
   
Clay non aggiunse altro, ma la sua mano che percorreva su e giù la coscia di Julian e la sua espressione erano più che eloquenti, se il suo gesto di poco prima non lo fosse stato abbastanza.  
   
Julian pensò a Dietrich, alle sue menzogne e alla sua doppiezza.  
Pensò ad Alan, e a come l’aveva respinto.  
Pensò a quanto fosse demoralizzato, stanco delle delusioni; a quanto ancora si sentisse arrabbiato e avvilito.  
Pensò che Clay almeno era cristallino in ciò che voleva da lui.  
   
Che strano, gli sembrava d’avere il fiato corto e lo stomaco annodato.  
   
“Andiamo.”  
   
Disse, smontando dallo sgabello.  
   
                                                       ***  
   
 _< Dove cazzo si è cacciato?  >_  
   
Alan aveva finito di cantare, per quella sera, e a differenza delle altre volte non aveva voglia di passare qualche ora al locale a godersi l’ambiente, i complimenti e un paio di birre. Desiderava solo tornare a casa, ma prima doveva recuperare Julian e l’impiastro si divertiva a rendersi introvabile. Per ripicca, poteva scommetterci. Che altro voleva fare, smettere di rivolgergli la parola?  
…  
No, inutile dare contro a Julian; non serviva a farlo sentire meno in colpa, meno stronzo. Lo aveva guardato solo una volta e di sfuggita, quella sera, dal palco, e il cuore gli si era riempito di spilli nel vederlo così abbattuto.  
   
Si ritrovò d’un tratto accanto Sylvia; lei lavorava al bar, e i baristi, si sa, sanno sempre tutto quello che accade nel loro locale. Forse era meglio rivolgersi a lei, prima di sprecare altro tempo; la fermò prendendola per un braccio prima che tornasse alla sua postazione.  
   
“Ehi, hai visto in giro Julian?”  
“Julian? Il tuo amico con il faccino dolce, vero?”  
“Sì, sì, lui – replicò, stizzito - lo sai benissimo.”  
“Puoi smettere di cercarlo, splendore: se n’è andato.”  
“Che cosa? Quell’impiastro è andato a casa da solo?”  
   
 _Non mi stupirei se mi chiudesse fuori, a questo punto,_ pensò. Ma Sylvia ridacchiò, e una luce divertita e maliziosa le si accese negli occhi.  
   
“Beh, non so se sia andato a casa, ma certo non ci è andato da  _solo_.”  
   
Alan sentì il respiro bloccarsi per un istante in gola; aveva già capito cosa intendesse la ragazza, ma non ci voleva credere.  
Non Julian. Non era il tipo.  
   
 “Ha accalappiato un discreto esemplare – infierì lei, che di sicuro aveva avvertito il suo disagio - Uhm, o più che altro si è fatto accalappiare, direi. Comunque se ne sono andati insieme,  e scommetto che a quest’ora si staranno divertendo più di noi.”  
   
La barista lo salutò con un paio di pacche su una spalla, e se ne andò, lasciandolo lì mezzo intontito. Si disse ancora che Julian no, non era tipo da comportarsi così.  
Julian non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.  
Julian non  _gli_  avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere… dopo quello che gli aveva confessato quella sera.  
… e dopo quello che lui gli aveva risposto…   
   
La confusione e l’incredulità si trasformarono in rabbia, nausea e gelosia, e provò l’irresistibile impulso di distruggere qualcosa… o, meglio,  _qualcuno_.    
Uscì dal locale di corsa, spintonando, insultando chi trovava sulla sua strada, e non sapeva nemmeno che senso avesse, correre… come se potesse raggiungere Julian, come se sapesse dove fosse. Perché certo non era tornato a casa, perché…  
   
… forse aveva cambiato idea. Forse.  _Per favore_.  
   
Fu quasi trattenendo il fiato che compose il numero di Julian, e a occhi chiusi accostò il cellulare all’orecchio.  
Una voce registrata lo invitò a lasciare un messaggio.  
   
 


	19. Chapter 19

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 19

_______________________

 

_< Come ti senti, Julian?  >_  
   
 _< Così… completamente… vuoto.  >_  
   
 Julian, immobile davanti alla porta di casa, cercava di costringersi a entrare. Era quasi mattina, si sentiva stanco e bisognoso di una doccia, ma infilare la chiave nella toppa e varcare la soglia gli apparivano come ostacoli insormontabili. Non riusciva a immaginare cosa si sarebbero detti lui e Alan, faccia a faccia; non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto fronteggiare collera o indifferenza, né sapeva quale delle due reazioni temesse di più.  
Rabbia, gelosia… era ciò che aveva sperato di suscitare, andando con Clay, ma in fondo perché mai Alan avrebbe dovuto provarne? E se pure qualcosa del genere l’avesse scosso, glielo  avrebbe mai dimostrato?  
 Ecco. Non era vero che temesse la rabbia: sarebbe stato felice di trovare una sfuriata ad accoglierlo, un qualche segnale che ad Alan importava di lui.  
   
Entrò, ritrovandosi nella casa silenziosa. Una doccia, allora, e poi un caffè, o forse meglio un succo d’arancia, qualcosa da mangiare, perché era troppo tardi per andare a dormire, e in ogni caso non aveva una briciola di sonno addosso. In realtà dubitava che sarebbe riuscito chiudere occhio per i prossimi due o tre giorni.  
   
Vide la luce filtrare da sotto la porta di Alan; se era sveglio doveva averlo sentito rientrare, ma non s’era fatto vedere, né aveva detto una parola. Sarebbe stato facile evitare il confronto, facile e vigliacco, ma ne aveva abbastanza di scappare e fare finta di nulla, e di vane attese. Si annunciò bussando piano, ed entrò. Alan stava leggendo uno spartito, nemmeno alzò gli occhi dai fogli; a Julian sembrò che emanasse vere e proprie ondate di gelo.  
   
“Uhm… Alan?”  
   
Silenzio.  
Non avrebbe potuto essere ignorato in maniera più palese. Fece qualche passo in avanti,  teso, indeciso su quali fossero le sue emozioni in quel momento e certo solo di sentirsi infelice e stanco.  
   
“… per favore. Possiamo parlare?”  
“Di cosa? – ribatté aspro Alan, buttando da parte lo spartito con uno scatto – Vuoi raccontarmi la tua bella serata?”  
“Voglio solo che tu mi dia una possibilità. Che tu la dia a  _entrambi_ , merda!”  
“Mpf. Ti si addice davvero poco, il turpiloquio. Fa l’effetto di un  _growl_  in una canzone degli  _Xymox_ : ridicolo.”  
“Beh, il  _growl_  è sempre ridicolo.”  
   
La considerazione sfuggì di bocca a Julian in tono così candido, spontaneo e completamente fuori posto, che strappò ad Alan un divertito sorriso d’approvazione. Per un momento dimenticò il risentimento e provò l’impulso di citargli un paio di onorevoli eccezioni, di invitarlo accanto a sé ad ascoltare qualche disco. Avendolo così vicino forse avrebbe ceduto a quanto il suo stupido impiastro gli chiedeva… arrendersi e dare a entrambi una possibilità. E per festeggiare tale risoluzione, levargli di dosso i vestiti e impedirgli di lasciare quel letto per le successive dodici ore. Desiderio e necessità gli traboccarono dal cuore ed ebbe la certezza che non sarebbe riuscito a fare un altro respiro, se non avesse avuto Julian subito.  
Ma no.  _No_. Aveva avuto ragione, prima: lasciarsi andare a una relazione lo avrebbe solo ferito. Nemmeno aveva una storia con Julian, e lui già gli aveva fatto del male.  
   
“Sparisci, non ho voglia di parlare con te.”  
“Non importa. Dovremmo farlo lo stesso, o diventerà soltanto più…”    
“Non abbiamo nulla di cui discutere! – lo interruppe Alan; quasi gridò, ma subito dopo la sua voce riprese un volume normale - O forse solo tu ce l’hai… cos’è? Non sei abituato a scopare con gli sconosciuti e ora ti vengono gli scrupoli? O vuoi qualche consiglio su come rimorchiare?  Direi che te la sei cavata benissimo da solo!”  
   
C’era tanto sprezzo in quelle parole che Julian si sentì morire;come se non si sentisse già abbastanza disgustato da solo. Che fare per rimediare?  
Non gli riuscì di rispondere come avrebbe dovuto; tutto ciò che avrebbe desiderato dire gli svanì dalla mente, e quel che gli uscì dalle labbra, incontrollato, suonò come una giustificazione e un’accusa allo stesso tempo.  
Suonò come una supplica d’aiuto.  
   
“Tu mi hai rifiutato!”  
“E tu ti sei consolato in fretta!”  
   
Il silenzio che calò nella stanza era un macigno che pesava sul petto e toglieva il fiato. Alan non lo sopportava. E non sopportava le parole che gli erano sfuggite, secche, rivelatrici, traditrici, e il modo in cui Julian lo stava guardando.  
   
“E questo… ti ha dato fastidio?”  
   
Glielo chiese quasi sottovoce, quasi speranzoso, avvicinandosi di un passo.  
Che domanda idiota, importuna e irritante.   
Fastidio? Telefonargli più volte inutilmente, passare ore a chiedersi dove fosse e cosa stesse  facendo e immaginarlo a letto con quel tizio, che non conosceva ma che sentiva di odiare con ferocia disumana…  
 _Fastidio_ era un vago eufemismo del tutto inadeguato a rendere l’idea.  
   
Si alzò e marciò fuori dalla stanza.  
   
“Finiscila. Sei  _tu_ a darmi fastidio, ora.”  
   
Spinse Julian da parte, forse in maniera troppo energica, e con passo svelto si diresse all’entrata. Indossò il primo paio di scarpe che gli capitarono sotto mano, vecchie sneakers che poco si adattavano ai pantaloni di pelle che ancora indossava. Contrariamente a quanto si era aspettato, Julian non aveva tentato di fermarlo; si voltò e lo vide a qualche passo da sé, immobile e silenzioso.  
 Si era arreso? Aveva deciso di smettere di insistere, accettato il loro essere del tutto inadatti l’uno all’altro?  
Bene, era la cosa più giusta, il trionfo del buon senso.  
Uscì di casa e fece di corsa le scale, detestandosi.  
   
                                                                 ***  
   
Un bagno sarebbe stato più adatto; sciogliere i pensieri nell’acqua calda, immergersi, chiudere gli occhi, e restare a mollo fino a far raggrinzire la punta delle dita. Ma la stanza da bagno non aveva abbastanza spazio per una vasca, e forse la doccia in fondo era meglio; la sensazione dell’acqua che scorreva sulla pelle dava l’impressione di lavargli di dosso il ricordo delle mani e della bocca di Clay. Ripensare alla notte appena passata gli dava la nausea e avrebbe voluto estirparne il ricordo con precisione chirurgica… almeno ora sapeva con certezza di non essere il tipo adatto alle scopate senza impegno e al sesso occasionale. Buon per chi le trovava eccitanti, desiderabili e probabilmente anche normali, ma in quanto a lui… si era pentito in fretta di aver seguito un estraneo.  
   
Non era stato piacevole, e nemmeno del tutto spiacevole in verità, ma la maggior parte di ciò che aveva provato era stato fastidio. Non un solo suo gesto era stato dettato dall’eccitazione, dal trasporto, dal desiderio, solo che ormai si trovava nel gioco, e aveva dovuto giocare.  
Mentre erano a letto aveva cercato di immaginare ci fosse Alan al posto di Clay; un espediente triste, ma forse gli avrebbe permesso di sentirsi più  _partecipe_. Si era accorto quasi subito che il tentativo non solo non funzionava, ma era anche un insulto nei confronti di Alan.  
   
 _< Lui non sarebbe così. Con lui andrebbe diversamente.  >_  
   
Con Alan non sarebbe stato tutto così…  _meccanico_. Già, ecco la parola giusta. E squallido.  Nei gesti di Clay c’era stato più compiacimento per la propria, presunta, abilità amatoria che interessamento verso di lui. Oh sì, l’aveva fatto venire, ma era stata quasi solo una reazione fisiologica, del tutto slegata dalla vera eccitazione… come dire, se ti ficchi due dita in gola, vomiti anche se non ne hai voglia.  
 E dopo aver dimostrato quanto era bravo, Clay lo aveva semplicemente usato come un mezzo attraverso il quale raggiungere l’orgasmo.  
C’era più sentimento e desiderio nel masturbarsi davanti a un film porno, ecco quale poteva essere il commento finale alla nottata.   
   
 _< Ma a lui sembra essere andata benissimo così.  >_  
   
…Tanto bene che avrebbe voluto un secondo round…  
   
 _< E lì te la sei filata  con una scusa… così dopotutto non è vero che hai giocato fino in fondo. Che bamboccio. Un impiastro, davvero.  >_  
   
Ma per una volta era felice di esserlo.  
Chiuse l’acqua, uscendo gocciolante dalla doccia; pulì con una mano lo specchio appannato e rimase a guardarsi per qualche istante, pensieroso. Alla fine riuscì a rivolgersi un sorriso, per quanto pallido: se Alan credeva di averlo scoraggiato, o spaventato, si sbagliava. Ora più che mai, sapeva di dover insistere.  
   
                                                                 ***  
   
Sette meno un quarto del mattino; Damien era in piedi da due ore, aveva mangiato gli avanzi di pollo fritto della sera prima, bevuto un bicchiere di pregiato vino rosso e scritto un capitolo del nuovo romanzo a cui stava lavorando. E, ultimo ma non per importanza, aveva Alan sulla soglia di casa, con un’espressione a metà tra l’orfanello sperduto e il gatto inferocito.  
   
 “Ebbene?”  
 “Chiedo asilo politico.”  
 “Cos’è, in patria hanno deciso la persecuzione delle teste di cazzo?”  
 “E piantala. Guarda, ho anche portato dei doni: cibo e giornale.”  
   
Divertito, Damien  accettò gli omaggi e fece entrare l’amico. Le cibarie erano costituite da muffin al cioccolato che avrebbero senz’altro fatto la felicità di Fabian, a colazione; per lui c’era invece il Post-Intelligencer, e dimostrò il suo apprezzamento iniziando subito la lettura delle notizie locali. Andò avanti per qualche minuto prima che Alan, appollaiato su un bracciolo del divano e stanco di venire ignorato, si decidesse a parlare.    
   
“Non mi chiedi perché sono qui?”  
“Sono un tipo discreto, io -  rispose, senza interrompere la lettura -  non violerò la tua privacy. Ora renditi utile, preparami un caffè.”  
“Ho fatto una cazzata.”  
“Non annunciarmi simili novità con tanta leggerezza: potrei avere un mancamento.”  
“Si può sempre sperare in una parola di consolazione da parte tua, vero?”  
“Già. Sono troppo buono, è il mio unico difetto. Avanti, da quando hai bisogno del mio consenso o incoraggiamento, per dare aria alla tua boccaccia?”  
   
Alan sospirò, o sbuffò, più che altro, e gli lanciò un’occhiata truce, ma Damien aveva già capito quanto ansioso fosse di sfogarsi, e grato di averne l’occasione. Ripiegò il giornale e si avvicinò all’amico, piazzandosi alle sue spalle mentre quello iniziava il discorso.  
   
“L’ultima volta che tu e Aidan siete stati a cena a casa mia, dopo che voi ve ne siete andati… c’è stato un equivoco con Julian. Lui, il solito sprovveduto, si era messo in testa idee cretine sul cercarsi casa da solo, e… vuoi venire a sederti qui? Mi inquieta saperti incombere in questo modo.”  
“Pazienza. Continua.”  
“Bastardo. Dicevo…  blaterava di cercarsi un nuovo alloggio e quando gli ho detto che poteva pure restare da me ha esibito una faccia così stupidamente felice che… mi sono, come dire, distratto e l’ho baciato.”  
   
…  
   
…  
   
“Non dici nulla?”  
“Aspetto la parte in cui tu rovini tutto.”  
“E poi… niente. Mi sono rifugiato in camera mia prima di commettere l’irreparabile ed è finita lì. Per un po’ di tempo è andato tutto bene: nessuno dei due ha fatto parola di quanto era successo, e credevo di averla scampata... ma ieri sera Julian ha avuto la bella pensata di tirare in ballo la faccenda. Eravamo al Diadokon, e mi ha fatto questa specie di dichiarazione… e  _voleva una risposta_ , capisci?”  
 “Che sfacciato! Non c’è più rispetto a questo mondo, vero?”  
 “Ha complicato tutto! Io… non volevo ferirlo, ma nemmeno potevo illuderlo… e illudermi… che una storia tra noi possa funzionare. Volevo solo farlo ragionare.”  
 “E che gli avresti detto, per spingerlo a fare ciò che a te non riesce mai?”  
 “Che… è stato un errore, baciarlo… una pulsione momentanea, e non significava niente. Che non c’erano speranze, e di levarsi dai piedi… più o meno.”  
 “Meraviglioso. Fortuna che non volevi ferirlo.”  
   
Alan si voltò per lanciare al malefico essere una veloce occhiata, che tentava di mostrarsi offesa, ma riuscì solo a essere colpevole; poi tornò a parlare, fissandosi le mani.  
   
“Non è che per me sia stato facile. Credevo avrebbe accettato le cose, e ho dimenticato quanto sa essere cocciuto, sotto l’apparenza inoffensiva: ho sbagliato.”  
 “Certo che hai sbagliato, ma non dove pensi. Immagino non sia finita lì, o non avresti quest’aria da cane bastonato.”  
 “Beh, io… lui… cazzo! Ma perché ti sto dicendo tutto questo? Ero venuto qui per starmene un po’ in pace! – sospirò – Per il resto della serata l’ho poi perso di vista e, quando l’ho cercato per tornare a casa, ho scoperto che se n’era andato  _con un altro_. È rientrato un paio d’ore fa, e voleva di nuovo  _parlare_ , ti rendi conto? E io ero… non lo so, cos’ero! Furente, fuori di me, avevo voglia di mettergli le mani addosso, e non so nemmeno per fargli cosa.  Se penso a lui e a quello là  _insieme_... se penso che hanno scopato… mi sento esplodere. Non potevo restare in casa, con Julian sotto gli occhi, così me ne sono andato. Ho fatto un giro per raffreddarmi il sangue e poi sono venuto qui, dove spero di  AHIA! OHI! OW! MERDA, CHE CAZZO FAI?”  
   
Alan si voltò, e alzò un braccio giusto in tempo per evitare che il giornale arrotolato lo colpisse in mezzo agli occhi; il suo tentativo di protezione non impedì a Damien di continuare con l’energica pioggia di colpi.  
   
“Ahia! E basta! Perché mi picchi con quel coso?”  
“Perché non ho randelli in noce invecchiato a portata di mano, idiota!”     
   
Alan si mise in salvo dall’altra parte del divano, brandendo un cuscino come scudo, ma Damien decise di porre termine all’offensiva e sedette a sua volta, mettendo da parte l’arma di fortuna e guardando Alan con una sorta di compassionevole rassegnazione.  
   
“Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che provasse tanto gusto nel farsi del male quanto ne provi tu. Hai mai pensato all’ipnosi regressiva, per scoprire l’origine di questa perversione?”  
“Non ci provo nessun  _gusto_! Sto solo cercando di usare il  _buon senso_!”  
“Non adoperare termini di cui non conosci il significato. Se vuoi posso dirti  _bravo, sì, hai fatto bene_ , ma sarebbe una gran balla, e preferisco essere sincero e ribadirti che sei un mentecatto.”  
“Hai finito? Non sono venuto qui per farmi insultare.”  
“Io credo proprio di sì, invece. Inconsciamente avevi bisogno di qualcuno che ti dicesse quanto sei coglione, e il sottoscritto è quello che sa farlo meglio di chiunque altro.”  
   
Alan grugnì qualcosa di incomprensibile, e abbandonando il cuscino si avvicinò a Damien; gli posò la testa sulle ginocchia e chiuse gli occhi.  
   
“Mi sento uno schifo, se vuoi saperlo. E non so proprio cosa fare… scusa – fece un cenno, alzando un dito – ti spiacerebbe?”  
   
Damien inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito, e con mano lieve prese a carezzargli la testa, come a un gatto. Non erano molte le persone a cui avrebbe accordato tanta familiarità, non quelle di sesso maschile, almeno, ma Alan era Alan: aveva i suoi privilegi, e se li era guadagnati già dalla notte del loro primo incontro.  
   
 “La fase di negazione è proprio una brutta bestia, eh?”  
 “Ma quale fase! E poi stavo dicendo: sono venuto qui con la speranza di rilassarmi un po’, di distrarmi: vorrei farmi una mezza dormita, se ci riesco, e poi vorrei che mi prestassi Fabian per andarcene un po’ in giro.”  
 “Se credi che dopo ti sentirai meglio, fai pure. Permettimi di dubitarne, però.”  
   
Restarono in silenzio per un po’ di tempo, abbastanza per far pensare a Damien che Alan si fosse davvero addormentato, ma il suo stolto amico aprì infine gli occhi, e lo squadrò inclinando leggermente la testa di lato.  
   
“Che cazzo. Sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile se mi fossi innamorato di te.”  
“Mah. Tu prova a chiedere ad Aidan e vedi che ti dice. O dove ti manda.”  
“Pff. A sua differenza, non ho mire di santità e non sono particolarmente virtuoso: avrei saputo come ottenere ciò che volevo,  _io_. Non avresti avuto scampo.”  
“Bravo, amico mio. Mi piace quest’ottimismo: se lo usassi più spesso il tuo carattere ne trarrebbe giovamento.”  
“Non mi provocare, potrei decidere di provarci.”  
“Che paura, non sia mai. Piuttosto, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare… hai detto ‘se mi fossi innamorato  _di te_ ’ . Significa che ti sei innamorato di qualcun altro, invece? È forse successo mentre eri  _distratto_?”  
“C-che? No! Non intendevo nulla del genere! Non manipolare quello che dico!”  
“I concetti che esprimi sono troppo semplici, per poter essere manipolati.”  
   
Alan espresse il suo dissenso con una smorfia, e decise di interrompere il discorso: continuarlo, visto l’ interlocutore, avrebbe significato impantanarsi ancor di più nella questione. Si girò su un fianco e chiuse ancora gli occhi, pur sapendo che di certo non avrebbe dormito; si sentiva più combattuto che mai, ma anche, in un certo, strano modo, alleggerito. Forse aveva davvero bisogno che qualcuno gli dicesse quanto era stupido, e quel qualcuno in particolare era molto bravo a farlo… ed era anche il suo modo di dimostrargli affetto.  
 Poi, di punto in bianco, Damien chiese:  
   
“Senti, sai cos’è la sindrome dell’arto fantasma?”  
“Che c’entra? Bah… riguarda persone che hanno perso un arto e hanno la sensazione che invece sia ancora lì… lo percepiscono, gli fa male, lo sentono muoversi, anche se non c’è più.”  
“Ecco. A volte ho il dubbio che tu soffra di una specie di sindrome del  _cervello fantasma_. Sei convinto di possederne uno, ma in realtà…”  
   
Alan lo ringraziò  per tutto quell’affetto azzannandogli una coscia.  
   
   
                                                                 ***  
   
“Ehi, forza. Credimi, non era il caso di trascorrere la serata chiuso in casa. Hai già passato tutto il giorno a rimuginare, e non mi sembra che ti abbia fatto alcun bene.”  
“Hai ragione Aidan, e ti giuro che mi sento molto più ottimista di quanto sembri,ma… dobbiamo venire proprio qui? Non potremmo andare al cinema, piuttosto? Per un po’ di tempo lo vorrei evitare, il Diadokon.”  
“E perché? Se temi di incontrare Alan, ti ricordo che vivete insieme.”  
“No, non è per lui, anzi! È… per via di Clay. Preferirei non ritrovarmelo davanti. Non così presto, almeno.”  
“Stai scherzando?”  
“Non mi va di vederlo… mi sentirei imbarazzato, già mi sono pentito di essere andato a letto con lui… e poi me ne sono andato praticamente di corsa da casa sua, non so cosa dirgli e non vorrei che…”  
“ _Ehi!_ Non puoi farti condizionare in questo modo. Julian, ho capito che per te l’esperienza è stata una novità, ma non hai motivo di agitarti. Non credo tu abbia spezzato il cuore di quel tipo; potrebbe decidere di ignorarti, adesso, o anche farsi avanti un’altra volta, nel qual caso ti basterà declinare l’offerta. Se è quello che vuoi.”  
“Certo che è quello che voglio! – esclamò Julian, veemente - Non ci penso nemmeno a…”  
“Lo so – Aidan sorrise, e gli batté un’incoraggiante manata sulla schiena, spingendolo avanti – l’ho detto apposta, tanto per farti tirare fuori un po’ d’energia. Ora, entriamo.”  
   
In realtà Aidan non era del tutto convinto fosse il caso di portare Julian al Diadokon, se lui si sentiva davvero a disagio.Quel pomeriggio l’aveva chiamato per raccontargli l’accaduto: era  agitato, ma non abbattuto. Aveva solo bisogno di distrarsi, di accantonare l’episodio per poi partire di nuovo alla carica.  
Lui aveva visto giusto, preannunciando che quella testa bacata di Alan non avrebbe ceduto alla prima spallata, ma che per ripicca Julian si facesse portare a letto dal primo venuto, quello no, davvero non l’avrebbe mai immaginato.  Insomma, Julian era così… _Julian_.  
 Era stata un’idea di Damien riportare subito Julian al locale; era andato a trovarlo in negozio, quel pomeriggio, con piglio da condottiero:  
   
 _La situazione non è più tollerabile_ – gli aveva detto –  _Un Alan in crisi sentimentale, che interrompe il mio flusso creativo e mi lascia segni di morsi addosso, costituisce un pericolo che non può essere ignorato._  
   
 _Un pericolo?_  
Aveva chiesto lui, preferendo ignorare la faccenda dei morsi.  
   
 _Per se stesso. Mi viene voglia di instillargli il buon senso a bastonate._  
   
Per quanto commovente fosse l’impegno di Damien nel voler risolvere i problemi affettivi di un caro amico, Aidan non vedeva come il mettere faccia a faccia i due interessati potesse sbloccare la situazione. Ma forse nemmeno Damien lo vedeva, e semplicemente non voleva perdersi lo spettacolo delle loro espressioni quando si fossero incontrati.  
   
Non c’erano gruppi dal vivo quella sera; nelle note che riempivano il locale Aidan riconobbe i  _Cinema Strange_ , con la voce di Lucas Lanthier che lo faceva rabbrividire fin nel midollo; basse luci fredde e bluastre davano un’aria spettrale all’ambiente.  
Andò con Julian a prendere qualcosa al bar, e non poté ignorare il sorriso che Sylvia scoccò al suo amico, mentre gli preparava da bere.  
   
“Bentornato, zuccherino. Concluso in bellezza, ieri sera?”    
Le luci lo nascosero, ma Aidan immaginò che il viso di Julian avesse mutato colore, in un modo o nell’altro; lo vide ricambiare il sorriso in maniera un po’ troppo tirata, fare un vago cenno con la testa e poi darsi quasi alla fuga. Aidan non poté far altro che andargli dietro, cercando di non far notare quanto fosse in realtà divertito dalla sua reazione.  
Individuò Damien, seduto a uno dei tavoli, e Alan accanto a lui; anche Julian li notò, e si bloccò di colpo, fissandoli. Fissando soprattutto Alan, che ancora non s’era accorto di loro: continuava a parlare con Damien, e qualsiasi cosa gli stesse raccontando era evidente lo coinvolgesse molto. Fu quando lo scrittore fece un cenno di saluto in direzione dei due nuovi arrivati, che voltò lo sguardo e li vide. Fece per alzarsi, ma Damien lo trattenne saldamente per una spalla, comunicandogli così un messaggio molto efficace, senza bisogno di parole. Aidan dal canto suo diede una spintarella a Julian, inducendolo ad avanzare, e si affrettò a sedersi accanto a Damien, sul divanetto di velluto, per costringere Julian a prendere posto vicino ad Alan.  
   
Si trovarono fianco a fianco, cercando di non sfiorarsi e di non guardarsi. Aidan e Damien discorrevano, ma loro non avrebbero saputo dire di cosa, non riuscivano a prestarvi attenzione. Anche la musica si era fatta un insieme di suoni e voci che scivolava loro addosso inascoltato; non si sarebbero accorti nemmeno di un improvviso cambio di genere musicale, se un pazzo avesse deciso che era il momento di mettere su un po’ di country.  
Julian taceva. Aveva deciso di non mollare, vero, ma aveva ormai ben capito che Alan non voleva affrontarlo; insistere a parlargli si sarebbe risolto in un altro disastro. Doveva esserci un modo per convincere il fuggiasco a guardare in faccia i propri sentimenti, ma quale? Alan sedeva rigido, silenzioso… Julian s’immaginò mentre lo scuoteva e gli urlava in faccia di decidersi, e poi mentre si alzava e se ne andava, con passo deciso e sguardo d’acciaio. Ma per quanto la scena potesse apparire drammatica e intensa nella sua fantasia, sapeva benissimo che nella realtà sarebbe stata solo una risibile crisi isterica. Si alzò lo stesso, con un debole sorriso.    
   
“Non è poi un granché, questo cocktail. Vado a prendermi qualcosa di meglio.”  
   
 _< Che scusa fiacca.  >_  
   
Pensò, allontanandosi. Non si sarebbe dovuto lasciar convincere, sarebbe stato molto meglio andarsene a dormire alle nove, o passare la serata a guardare repliche di vecchi telefilm, o meglio ancora pensando a un originale, preciso, efficace piano d’attacco. Al bar nemmeno si avvicinò: non aveva voglia di bere nulla, e anzi stava cominciando a considerare l’opportunità di scivolare fuori dal locale e scapparsene a casa. Ci pensò seriamente, mentre con la schiena appoggiata a una delle colonne marmoree del locale si guardava intorno; erano andati lì con la sua auto, e avrebbe lasciato Aidan appiedato, ma quello non era un era un problema: sarebbe tornato a casa con Damien… anzi, di certo avrebbe preferito così.  
   
 _< Solo stamattina ti sentivi tanto determinato, e guardati ora, a progettare di filartela di nascosto. Che uomo, complimenti!  >_  
   
No. Non se ne sarebbe andato, per nulla. Sarebbe tornato dagli altri e sarebbe stato rilassato, loquace, anche se gli sarebbe riuscito un po’ forzato. Forse così sarebbe riuscito a sciogliere il disagio di Alan, e almeno a passare la serata in modo piacevole, come prima che la loro situazione si complicasse tanto.  
   
“Ciao, Julian. Sembra quasi che stessi aspettando me… è così?”  
   
Si sentì sprofondare, nel riconoscere quella voce. Si voltò verso il suo interlocutore, dedicandogli uno sbiadito mezzo sorriso e intanto pentendosi di aver lasciato la compagnia dei suoi amici.  
   
“Ciao, Clay. In realtà stavo solo…”  
   
Le parole gli s’incastrarono in gola quando Clay, ora vicinissimo a lui, gli carezzò, lento, una guancia con il dorso delle dita; poi puntò le mani all’altezza delle sue spalle, imprigionandolo contro la colonna.  
   
“Non sei stato molto gentile, a piantarmi in quel modo: avevamo appena iniziato a divertirci e te ne sei andato così di fretta… ci sono davvero rimasto male. Non credi che dovresti farti perdonare?”  
   
   
                                                                ***  
   
   
“Ci abbandoni anche tu?”  
Chiese Aidan, quando l’amico si alzò bruscamente.  
“Forse va a cercare qualcuno che ci sta mettendo troppo, a prendersi da bere.”  
Rispose in tono pigro Damien, limitandosi a guardare il loro compagno con la coda dell’occhio.  
   
“Non vi rispondo nemmeno!”    
   
Ribatté Alan, allontanandosi; _Damien_ aveva ragione, e non gli andava di ammetterlo, specie davanti a lui. Forse era stupido, o paranoico, eccessivo, ma non gli piaceva che Julian fosse in giro da solo, che forse si stesse interessando a qualcuno… lo sconosciuto della sera precedente, o un’altra persona ancora… forse l’impiastro aveva rotto un personale tabù, e ora gli andava di buttarsi in avventure da una notte, di recuperare il tempo perduto comportandosi da bravo ragazzo.  
Ne aveva tutto il diritto. Era un maschio giovane e sano, era tempo che si desse una svegliata e lasciasse campo libero agli ormoni.  
Alan si ripeté che non era gelosia, quella che gli stava facendo serrare i denti tanto da fargli male, che c’erano altre ragioni se si sentiva così irritabile e inquieto. Non aveva idea di quali fossero, ma  _dovevano_  esserci.  
E non stava affatto cercando Julian, ora: aveva solo voglia di sgranchirsi, di dare un’occhiata a chi ci fosse in giro, di andare a fumarsi una sigaretta.  
 _Non. Stava. Cercando. Julian._  
   
   
                                                                  ***  
   
 “Sono davvero… lusingato del tuo interesse, e mi dispiace per l’altra sera, ma… se vuoi qualcuno per stanotte, non rivolgerti a me.”  
“Stai dicendo che non sei più interessato?”  
   
Julian avrebbe voluto scostarsi da Clay; gli era troppo, fastidiosamente, vicino, ne sentiva il fiato sul viso, gli sembrava di avvertirne anche il calore corporeo. Sarebbe bastata una spinta per levarselo di dosso, ma si sentiva inchiodato dov’era, con il cervello che girava a vuoto.  
   
“Non credo di esserlo mai stato. Senza offesa… ieri sera mi hai trovato in una situazione un po’ particolare, e non mi sono comportato come avrei fatto di norma.”  
“Mi stai scaricando?”  
“No… sì… voglio dire, non c’è nulla tra noi, come faccio a scaricarti?”  
“Non è gentile da parte tua. Quando ti ho visto ho sperato che potessimo divertirci ancora un po’ , e tu mi pianti in questo modo? Mi rovini la serata.”  
“Cercati un altro: non credo che per uno come te faccia differenza chi ti porti a letto.”  
   
Julian cominciava a sentirsi irritato, tanto che le sue buone maniere cominciavano a vacillare, e nella sua voce aveva fatto capolino una sfumatura di disprezzo, di cui lui forse non s’era accorto, ma che non era sfuggita al suo interlocutore.  
   
“Non mi piace questo tono.”  
“Perfetto, una ragione in più per lasciarmi in pace, ti pare?”  
Fece per scostare da sé Clay, ma lui l’afferrò per le braccia; stringendolo saldamente e schiacciandolo contro la colonna.  
   
“E non mi piace nemmeno che mi si prenda in giro.”  
   
 _< Hai subito trovato uno psicopatico. Brillante come sempre.  >_  
   
Si complimentò Julian, sentendo nascere una lieve preoccupazione; non credeva che quel tipo fosse pericoloso, ma temeva lo stesso quella sua insistenza, di cui non riusciva a capire il motivo.  
E d’un tratto la testa di Clay scattò all’indietro, con un grido di dolore, e la presa sulle sue braccia scomparve. Julian impiegò un attimo a rendersi conto che Alan li aveva raggiunti, e aveva afferrato Clay per i capelli, strattonandolo all’indietro. Non gli aveva mai visto addosso un’espressione così lucidamente furiosa, uno sguardo tanto duro e penetrante; si sentì travolgere da un bizzarro, euforico senso di trionfo.  
   
“Tardi a capire di non essere gradito, stronzo?”   
   
 Sibilò Alan, dando un altro energico strappo, e bloccando il tentativo di  reazione con una veloce e dolorosa stretta alla base del collo che fece sbiancare e contorcere Clay, strappandogli un lamento.  
Julian pensò che sembrava quasi una versione violenta della presa vulcaniana, poi si rese conto che la situazione poteva degenerare. Alan aveva l’aria di essere molto più che semplicemente arrabbiato, e i tentativi di reazione di Clay, in realtà piuttosto inefficaci, contribuivano solo a farlo ribollire di più; raggiunse il limite e lo passò, e la sua mano si spostò intorno al collo del disgraziato, stringendo.  
Quando gli occhi di Clay minacciarono di schizzare dalle orbite,  Julian si decise a intervenire, e non certo perché fosse preoccupato per la sorte dello spiacevole individuo con cui aveva avuto l’infelice idea di accoppiarsi. Si avvicinò ad Alan, posandogli una mano sul braccio, appena esitante, con l’impressione di stare accarezzando una tigre.  
   
“Alan, lascia stare. Non importa. Credo abbia capito che non mi interessa la sua compagnia. E che… in verità non mi interessava nemmeno ieri sera.”  
   
Alan voltò lo sguardo su di lui; la sua espressione dura, le sopracciglia aggrottate,  sembravano promettere una risposta a male parole, un’intimazione a chiudere il becco. Julian quasi trattenne il fiato, aspettandosi di dover fronteggiare uno scoppio d’ira espressamente dedicato a lui.  
   
Invece forse fu il suo tocco, o la sua voce, ma Alan parve placarsi, pur di poco; l’incendio nei suoi occhi non si spense, ma se fino a un momento prima sembrava pronto a staccare la testa al rivale, ora si limitò a spingerlo via, anche se con tanta violenza da mandarlo quasi a terra.  
Afferrò Julian per un polso e si allontanò a passo deciso, tirandoselo dietro senza troppa gentilezza. Non degnò d’uno sguardo Clay, ma immaginava che il loro piccolo alterco non fosse da considerarsi concluso. Il bastardo non avrebbe ingoiato passivamente quella misera figura, non sembrava abbastanza perspicace da capire di girare al largo; era solo questione di tempo, e se lo sarebbe ritrovato tra i piedi, a implorare di farsi pestare.  
   
“Ehm… stiamo tornando dagli altri?”  
“No. Andiamo fuori, ho voglia di aria fresca.”  


	20. Chapter 20

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 20

____________________

 

L’aria notturna era frizzante e leggera; riempirsene i polmoni fu un piacere, ma non lo calmò come sperava. In compenso gli schiarì le idee. Sapeva bene da dove venisse tutta la sua agitazione, e senza rendersene conto strinse più forte il polso di Julian; ne sentì il pulsare veloce sotto le dita e in risposta anche il suo cuore aumentò ancor più il ritmo.  
 _Fase di negazione_ , aveva detto Damien… ancor più dei sentimenti, la cosa che stava tentando di negare era la paura. Non solo di lasciarsi andare a quello che provava, un sentimento che ancora non riusciva o non voleva chiamare per nome; la paura peggiore era di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere se avesse continuato a respingere Julian… non tutti erano così costanti o stupidi da continuare ad amare per anni una persona che non ti vuole. O che  _dice_  di non volerti.  
Ebbe la sensazione d’aver schivato un proiettile, con quel bastardo. Gli era andata bene, in fondo: Julian aveva trovato sulla propria strada una specie d’idiota, ma che sarebbe successo se invece avesse incontrato qualcuno di affascinante e  _speciale_? Qualcuno divertente,  meno problematico di lui, capace di esprimere i propri sentimenti in modo sincero… Julian non avrebbe avuto torto a preferirglielo.  
Osservò il suo stupido impiastro quattrocchi e si disse che era solo questione di tempo, prima che una cosa del genere succedesse davvero. Julian intercettò il suo sguardo e sorrise in rimando, e lui si accorse di stare ancora tenendolo per il polso; lo lasciò andare di scatto e si infilò le mani in tasca con aria più indifferente possibile.  
   
“Pensavo che qualcuno avrebbe reagito, là dentro.”  
Prese parola Julian, tentando di alleggerire la tensione ancora palpabile.  
“Cioè?”  
“Lo stavi quasi strozzando e nessuno se n’è preoccupato. Quei pochi che ci hanno prestato attenzione sembravano pure divertiti.”  
“E cosa ti aspettavi? Che intervenissero predicando pace e bene? Questo è un posto tranquillo, di solito, e lo è anche perché nessuno si immischia negli affari altrui.”  
“Tu lo hai fatto, però.”  
“Quelli erano anche affari  _miei_ , se permetti.”  
“Davvero?”  
“… già. E cancellati quel sorrisetto dalla faccia! Se tu avessi un po’ più di nerbo nel levarti di dosso gli scocciatori, io non sarei costretto a certe scenate.”  
“Non eri obbligato. Però mi ha fatto piacere.”  
“Julian...”  
   
Disse Alan, in un sospiro. Sentì qualcosa dentro di sé arrendersi e tentò di ignorarla, nonostante fosse stupido, nonostante fosse inutile. Ripensò a come aveva conosciuto Julian, e al  _perché_ … alle intenzioni meschine che aveva avuto. A dispetto di ciò, Julian l’aveva perdonato, voluto come amico, e ora…  
Povero, sciocco, ingenuo impiastro, sul gradino più basso della catena alimentare.  
   
“Julian – ripeté – tu davvero credi che potrebbe funzionare? Non ti accorgi di quanto siamo… diversi! Incompatibili. Sarebbe un disastro.”  
“Viviamo insieme da un po’, e non mi pare sia  tanto male. Se fossimo incompatibili come dici  mi avresti sbattuto fuori… o me ne sarei andato io, non credi?”  
“Non è questo… alla fine tu mi troveresti… non riusciresti… non saremmo… cazzo! Non riesco a trovare le parole per quello che voglio dire!”  
“Forse perché sai che non sarebbero scuse convincenti?”  
   
Alan scoccò un’occhiataccia a Julian, piegando per un istante le labbra in un broncio oltraggiato.  
“Ogni tanto hai qualche guizzo d’acume, eh? E sempre con quell’espressione innocente… in realtà ti stai divertendo da morire, scommetto.”  
“ _Divertendo_  non è la parola giusta, però in un certo senso sto morendo sul serio. Per la frustrazione, per l’agitazione, perché non so cosa aspettarmi da te adesso. E sto  _sperando_.”  
“Sei davvero incredibile. Non so più come farti capire quello che intendo… facciamo un esempio! Vediamo se ti torneranno chiari i motivi per cui siamo  _estremamente_  male assortiti. Se tu te ne vai tranquillo in giro per strada e incroci una dolce vecchietta, quella ti sorride e ti chiede se per favore l’aiuti a portare le buste della spesa. Magari ti dice anche che somigli tanto al suo caro nipote. Ma se la stessa vecchietta incontrasse me, stringerebbe al petto la borsetta, mi agiterebbe contro il bastone e mi strillerebbe di stare lontano. Rendo l’idea?”  
   
Julian fece un ampio sorriso, scuotendo la testa.  
   
“Sì, rendi. In realtà mi è capitato qualcosa del genere, più o meno. Quello che conta, però, è che tu non faresti mai del male alla vecchietta, giusto? Magari le piaceresti anche, se potesse conoscerti meglio.”  
“In tutta sincerità, ne dubito.”  
   
E nemmeno gli importava. Ma dentro di sé ammise che Julian aveva ragione, e gli aveva dato una risposta cui era difficile controbattere. Per qualche istante cercò una valida obiezione con cui farsi valere, ma nel guardare negli occhi l’impiastro gli veniva difficile trovarne… e in fretta dimenticò anche perché mai la stesse cercando.  
   
“Però io ti conosco. E mi piaci.”  
   
Julian si aspettava che gli giungesse in risposta un commento secco e pungente, poco lusinghiero nei confronti delle sue capacità mentali; invece Alan non disse nulla, e il suo viso aveva un’espressione combattuta, turbata…  
Un’espressione che lo stava facendo palpitare, e credere che forse, finalmente…  
   
E poi invece, in un attimo, su quel viso vide fastidio e ira, gli occhi farsi gelidi. Turbato si chiese cosa fosse accaduto, dove avesse sbagliato, perché un tale repentino cambiamento… poi si accorse che lo sguardo di Alan andava oltre lui, puntato alle sue spalle.  
Si voltò, e la sua angoscia raddoppiò.  
   
 “Andiamo – sollecitò – Avanti, non…”  
 “Io non scappo di sicuro.”  
 “È un’idiozia! Per favore, Alan… quello ha solo voglia di attaccar briga, e non ne vale la pena.”  
 “Secondo me sì, invece. Se è venuto a cercare rogne, le ha trovate. Tu resta fuori dai piedi, mentre scambio due civilissime chiacchiere con lui.”  
   
Julian si trovò a obbedire a quell’ordine, eppure sapeva qual era la cosa giusta da fare:  fermare Alan, trascinarlo via, convincerlo che dare corda a quel tizio era tanto stupido quanto inutile. Invece restò a guardarlo mentre andava incontro a Clay, e per uno sciocco momento pensò che magari davvero volesse solo parlare. Risolvere il diverbio, come dire, in modo diplomatico. Ma ormai conosceva la predisposizione di Alan al tatto e ai discorsi concilianti, e l’idea ebbe vita lunga una manciata di secondi.    
   
Uno spintone, e uno in risposta, ma anche:  
   
“Che cazzo vuoi? Non stai con lui, ha detto. O forse – Clay sfoderò uno spiacevole sorriso – mi ha mentito? Magari  cercava qualcuno che lo soddisfacesse più di te.”  
   
Una provocazione tanto scontata non avrebbe dovuto sortire effetto, ma Alan era ormai al di là del buonsenso, e il pugno partì ancor prima che Clay finisse di chiudere la bocca.  
Pur volendo suscitare proprio quella reazione, il ragazzo non riuscì a evitare il colpo; barcollò, ma riuscì a mantenere l’equilibrio, e mentre sentiva in bocca il sapore del sangue, l’ondata di adrenalina che lo travolse cancellò il dolore.  
Si lanciò su Alan, che lo schivò e tornò all’attacco, sul viso una smorfia rabbiosa. Clay parò il suo colpo con un braccio, lo respinse e si fece sotto di nuovo, colpendo l’avversario allo zigomo sinistro. Alan rispose sferrandogli un pugno all’altezza dei reni, dato forse con poca perizia, ma molto entusiasmo.  
   
Julian, imbambolato, fissava i due con un senso di estraniazione, e gli sembrava che il loro modo di picchiarsi fosse piuttosto goffo. Non che lui si intendesse di risse, mai stato coinvolto in una, ma certo non somigliava a quelle che si vedevano nei film d’azione. Però quella era una comune scazzottata, non uno scontro tra campioni di arti marziali, e -  
   
 _< Hai intenzione di restare a contemplare ancora a lungo, imbecille?  >_  
   
Il pensiero nacque un istante prima che Alan cadesse, colpito da un calcio in uno stinco assestato dai pesanti anfibi di Clay. A quel punto niente avrebbe trattenuto Julian dal mettersi tra i due; si lanciò su Clay, anche sapendo che Alan si sarebbe arrabbiato, che forse il suo intervento sarebbe stato del tutto inutile,  persino risibile.  
   
 “Basta!”  
   
Lo bloccò  mentre quello sferrava un altro calcio ad Alan, accasciato, piegato a terra. Ebbe un moto di stupore, solo un attimo, e si scrollò Julian di dosso, pronto a colpire di nuovo.  
Ebbe ancora occasione di stupirsi, quando Alan lo anticipò scattando in piedi come una molla, col l’espressione feroce e il pugno alzato, pronto a colpire. E, avvolto intorno al pugno, il bracciale di pelle adorno di quattro file di borchie acuminate che portava al polso quella sera.  
Il colpo si abbatté sotto la mandibola, facendo scattare all’indietro la testa di Clay, lacerando i tessuti in profondità. Alan guardò con un senso di trionfo il sangue sgorgare dalla ferita, e l’espressione di shock diffondersi sul volto del nemico; con un sorriso che somigliava a un ringhio colpì di nuovo, ferendogli una guancia e buttandolo a terra, e si preparò a dargli addosso e colpire una terza volta, e altre ancora… e Julian gli afferrò il braccio, bloccandolo.    
   
“Alan! Sei impazzito?”  
“Cosa fai, lo difendi, ora? Mollami!”  
“Difendo  _te_ , idiota! In che razza di guai vuoi cacciarti?”  
   
Alan lo fissò con occhi terribili, e per un momento gli sembrò che volesse colpire anche lui, sfogare rabbia e frustrazione, vendicarsi di tutti quei sentimenti che non riusciva a controllare. Ma l'attimo passò; Alan distolse lo sguardo, abbassò il braccio, e Julian tornò a respirare.  
   
 “Non credo… non credo d’aver mai dato dell’idiota a qualcuno, a parte me stesso, prima d’ora.”  
 “Grazie per l’onore.”  
   
Bofonchiò Alan, tornando a guardare il suo nemico rimasto a terra, terreo, intento a tastarsi il volto insanguinato; il bisogno di maciullargli i testicoli a calci era impellente. Un fremito gli attraversò una gamba, ma in qualche modo Julian intuì il suo desiderio; gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendo lieve, e la rabbia si placò quel tanto che bastava a farlo desistere.  
   
"Come un bambino, non si può perderlo di vista cinque minuti."  
   
L’arrivo di Damien, e di Aidan con lui, spezzò la tensione in modo definitivo. Lo scrittore lanciò un’occhiata di sufficienza all’uomo a terra, poi guardò Julian e finì con il fissare Alan, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
   
“Ebbene?”  
“Risolvevo una questione privata.”  
“L’avevo intuito. Mi stavo riferendo all’altra parte della  _questione_ ; fatto progressi?”  
“Non capisco di che parli.”  
   
Alan si voltò, indispettito, e zoppicò via per alcuni passi, prima di chinarsi a massaggiarsi lo stinco, con una smorfia di dolore; chissà che razza di livido stava spuntando.  
   
“Fammi dare un’occhiata, avanti.”  
Sospirò rassegnato Aidan, avvicinandosi; era pronto anche a trattenerlo, nel caso desse segno di voler rispondere alle provocazioni che il povero stronzo ancora a terra aveva preso a lanciargli. Notò che Damien stava osservando lo stronzo in questione con un’aria che non gli piaceva per nulla, e pregò di non concludere la serata in una centrale di polizia.    
   
***  
   
Che tipo fastidioso. E irriconoscente. Non sapeva proprio quand’era il momento di tapparsi la bocca e ringraziare di averla ancora con tutti i denti al loro posto. Lo vide che si tirava a sedere, e lo bloccò piazzandogli un piede al centro del petto e spingendolo di nuovo giù; lì lo trattenne, chinandosi verso di lui e caricandovi il proprio peso.  
   
“Non sarebbe il caso di smetterla? La violenza genera altra violenza, sai… - gli suggerì, suadente al punto d’essere minaccioso – E cerca di accantonare propositi di vendetta: se tenti qualcosa adesso, o se il mio amico dovesse avere qualche problema con te, in futuro… potrei arrabbiarmi io. E ti sembrerà impossibile, ma divento spiacevole, quando sono arrabbiato.”  
   
Clay annaspò, sbatté gli occhi per mettere a fuoco Damien; era corto di fiato e con la nausea per via del peso che gli schiacciava lo sterno; le parole gli uscirono di bocca a fatica.  
   
“Tu sei… quello che…”   
   
Damien fece penetrare più profondamente il tacco nella carne, e inclinò la testa di lato,  con un sorriso da sicario che sembrava dire che no, non c’era niente di personale, era una questione d’affari.  
   
“Intendi quella vecchia storia?  Saranno passati… quattro anni! Credevo nessuno se ne ricordasse, ormai – si chinò a battere un paio di amichevoli schiaffetti sulla guancia integra – Non vorrai costringermi a ripetere quell’increscioso episodio, vero?”  
   
 Vide il poveraccio annuire con un’enfasi che aveva in sé qualcosa del panico, e decise d’aver raggiunto lo scopo. Si scostò da lui, tendendogli persino la mano, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi; lo fece rimettere in piedi, in realtà molto bruscamente, stringendogli l’avambraccio in una morsa dolorosa.  
   
“Sai che un bel giorno mio fratello è andato fuori di testa e ha ammazzato sua moglie a fucilate? – buttò lì, a titolo informativo - A volte mi chiedo se i geni della follia siano toccati in sorte solo a lui.”  
   
Su quelle parole lo lasciò andare, e Clay non perse un secondo ad allontanarsi, girandosi solo una volta a guardarlo con occhi stravolti. Damien gli indirizzo un simpatico ciao-ciao con la mano, che ebbe l’effetto di velocizzare l’andatura del fuggiasco.   
   
“Sei mostruoso.”  
“E tu noioso. Non l’ho mica minacciato, gli ho solo dato un amichevole consiglio.“  
“Non so cosa gli hai detto prima – riprese Aidan, calcando il tono di riprovazione – ti ho sentito soltanto nominare la tragedia di Noel con un’incuranza che mi ha disturbato, come fosse uno scherzo, senza un minimo di rispetto e…”  
“E piantala, una buona volta; a me disturbano i tuoi rigurgiti puritani, invece. Ho solo detto il vero, e per una buona causa. Piuttosto, come sta il nostro fenomeno?”  
“È intrattabile e gli spunterà un bel numero di ecchimosi, ma sta benissimo.”  
   
“Fanculo, non sono intrattabile.”  
Dissentì il fenomeno, massaggiandosi le nocche indolenzite.  
“E perché siete venuti a ficcare il naso? Certo non vorrai dirmi che ve ne stavate già andando.”  
“Vedendoti andar dietro a Julian credevamo ti stessi dando a qualcosa di più costruttivo di una volgare zuffa, e non avevamo alcuna intenzione di intrometterci. – Damien si pose una mano sul cuore, virtuoso– Siamo gentiluomini, lo sai.”      
“Sylvia è venuta a dirci che forse era meglio tenerti d’occhio; aveva visto uscire voi, e poi quel tizio venirvi dietro con un’aria tutt’altro che pacifica.”  
“Dannazione. È ancor più impicciona di quanto credessi. Dovrò scambiarci due parole.”  
“Ottimo. Fa in modo che siano ‘ _grazie davvero’_.”  
   
Damien sottolineò il consiglio con un paio di scappellotti sulla nuca, e Alan, stranamente, non mosse proteste; si morse l’interno delle labbra, voltando il viso con un’espressione risentita, ma velata di colpevolezza. E di una certa, ansia, anche. Aveva negato di nutrire sentimenti per Julian con se stesso e con il diretto interessato… lo aveva evitato, respinto. E nel giro di due sere era riuscito a rendere quegli sforzi inutili e se stesso ridicolo con un inequivocabile sfoggio di gelosia.  
Un momento, però.  
Certe volte Julian sapeva essere perspicace, ma non era insolito che fosse un po’ sprovveduto… e ingenuo… e troppo fiducioso. Magari non aveva afferrato del tutto il perché del suo comportamento, e l’aveva interpretato come la naturale reazione che avviene quando un individuo dal pessimo carattere incontra un proprio simile.  
Speranzoso, incrociò lo sguardo con lui, e gli bastarono una manciata di secondi per rendersi conto di essere un illuso. Julian aveva già inteso la sua gelosia con fin troppa chiarezza, e di certo l’interpretava nell’unico modo plausibile.  
Rassegnato, sembrò trovare grande oggetto d’interesse nella punta dei suoi New Rock; cercò di mostrarsi il più indifferente possibile, mentre in realtà un’accozzaglia di emozioni contrastanti gli si agitavano nel petto, stringendogli lo stomaco. Panico, perché non avrebbe più potuto evitare di affrontare i propri sentimenti, e Julian.  
Ma impazienza, anche, di trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui.  
E poi vigliacco desiderio di battersela e passare il resto della notte da solo, sperando che il mattino sbiadisse gli avvenimenti di quella sera e che la sua inquietudine si placasse.    
Ma ancor più forte, il bisogno di reclamare il giusto diritto di proprietà sull’impiastro.  
Impiastro che gli era di nuovo accanto.  
     
“Andiamo a casa, Alan? Non ho granché voglia di proseguire qui la serata.”  
“Se non hai voglia di stare qui possiamo cercare un altro locale. Non vedo perché tornare così presto solo per colpa…”  
“ _Andate a casa_ , Alan. Ci arrivi a capire il perché, o devo farti un disegnino?”  
“Damien, io ti risparmio la vita solo perché hai un bambino da crescere.”  
“Sì, certo, ti adoro anche io. Mi sembri agitato – considerò, squadrandolo – non penso sia il caso di farti tornare in moto. Julian, sei venuto con la macchina?… bene. Alan, sgancia le chiavi della Virago, prego.”  
 “Cosa? Non scherzare! Prima di tutto non lascio la mia moto qui per tutta la notte, e…”  
 “Ti sto chiedendo le chiavi proprio perché così più tardi te la riporto io.”  
 “Tu? Hah! Sei proprio fuori di cervello se credi che…”  
   
Damien tese la mano con un gesto tediato, ma piantandogli in viso uno sguardo tanto pungente da farlo ammutolire. Alan si accigliò, incrociò le braccia sul petto, arricciò sdegnosamente le labbra, ma fece infine cadere le chiavi della moto sul palmo dell’amico.  
Una manciata di minuti dopo seguì Julian all’auto, più inquieto che mai, e sentendosi sulla schiena gli sguardi dei due amici rimasti indietro, riuscendo a percepirne anche gli odiosi sogghigni soddisfatti.        
   
“Non guido una moto da una vita – Damien ne fece tintinnare le chiavi con soddisfazione – e credo che stanotte mi divertirò davvero. Andiamo.”    
“ _Andiamo?_  - Aidan non mosse un passo, usando un tono volutamente dubbioso – Plurale? Intendi che dovrei salire lì sopra con te? Su qualcosa che ha solo due ruote?”  
“So che non riesci a credere alla tua fortuna, ma è così.”  
“Per una volta mi accodo ad Alan: tu sei proprio fuori di cervello.”  
“Da dove viene tutta questa diffidenza?”  
“Dal fatto che ti ritieni immortale, e guidi di conseguenza.”  
“E che ti preoccupa, in questo? Se dovesse capitarti qualcosa di fatale, mi basterà ordinarti  _alzati e cammina_.”  
“Se ci tieni tanto a scorrazzare in giro facendoti beffe del codice stradale, dovrai farlo da solo. Io torno dentro.”  
“Come siamo scontrosi, questa sera. Avevo voglia di compagnia, ma vista la tua diffidenza mi vedo costretto a cercarla altrove.  Sai, da uno che si professa innamorato di me, mi aspetterei maggiore docilità.”  
“Io torno dentro.”  
   
Ripeté Aidan, incamminandosi verso il locale. Damien scrollò le spalle e lo seguì  subito, ma non tornarono insieme al loro tavolo. Uno andò a sedersi, ritrovando intatto il suo bourbon, ma non la voglia di berlo; l’altro scomparve da qualche parte nella sala.  
   
***  
    
“Ti si sta gonfiando uno zigomo - osservò Julian, quieto – vuoi del ghiaccio?”  
“No. Non è necessario. Non fa nemmeno male.”  
   
Alan aprì il rubinetto e riempì un bicchiere, che trangugiò in un paio di grandi sorsi assetati. Lasciò la cucina e andò a lasciarsi cadere sul divano, per poi abbassarsi a slacciare gli stivali borchiati; lento, come a voler guadagnare tempo.  
Julian gli si mise vicino, senza dire una parola… per quel che poteva esserci da dire, arrivati al punto in cui erano: i fatti erano stati eloquenti, negli ultimi giorni.  
Quando Alan rialzò il viso, la sua espressione era tormentata, velata dall’incertezza dolorosa di chi a fatica si spoglia delle proprie difese. L’espressione di chi è già stato ferito, e teme nuovi affondi,  di chi non si aspetta nulla di buono dall’essere sincero, e che tuttavia… tuttavia…  
   
“Non ho dato uno spettacolo molto edificante, vero?”  
“Dovrei essere ragionevole, e rimproverarti di essere stato irresponsabile e troppo impulsivo… invece sarò sincero, e riconosco che lo  _spettacolo_  mi ha fatto piacere. Mi sono preoccupato, spaventato, un po’ arrabbiato, ma anche esaltato. Specie se ci ripenso ora che sei seduto qui tutto intero.”  
“Uhm. Io sono poco soddisfatto, invece. Se ne avessi avuto il tempo, avrei potuto ridurre in pezzi quel…”  
“Direi che può bastare, ora; sono già lusingato a sufficienza. E adesso… non potrai più cercare di darmi a bere che non ti interesso, giusto?”  
“Immagino di no.”  
“E non potrai inventare scuse di qualunque tipo, perché saresti il primo a non crederci.”  
“Non sono proprio  _scuse_. Sono…”  
   
 _Paure_.  
La parola rimase incastrata tra le labbra di Alan: preferiva non pronunciarla, non pensarci, lasciarsela alle spalle. Altre parole, invece, avrebbe voluto trovare; per spiegare a Julian cosa provava, ma ogni dialettica sembrava averlo abbandonato, e il cuore gli batteva così forte che gli sembrava di sentirlo. Se solo avesse potuto… spiegare…  
   
“Io… - iniziò, fermandosi qualche secondo, esitante – vedi… c’è un sogno che faccio spesso. O meglio, lo _facevo_  molto spesso anni fa, e ogni tanto torna a farsi vivo. Non è un sogno piacevole… forse sarà anche stupido e banale a raccontarlo, ma per me è sempre stato angosciante. Ogni volta mi svegliavo zuppo di sudore, e non riuscivo più a riaddormentarmi. Non è che capiti molto, in questa specie di incubo, erano… sono… più che altro le  _sensazioni_  a farmi star male. Sono al buio, disteso, so di essere nel mio letto, e mi sento … in pericolo. Infelice e del tutto solo. Pesantissimo, tanto da non riuscire a sollevare un dito, quasi da non poter respirare. Cerco di muovermi, di parlare, ma è troppo faticoso. Rinuncio, tanto, anche se riuscissi ad alzarmi, so che non ci sarebbe nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto, o un posto dove andare.  Verso la fine mi rendo sempre conto di stare sognando, ma non ce la faccio a svegliarmi… posso solo aspettare che tutto finisca da solo.”  
   
Tacque e si inumidì le labbra; Julian lo guardava, attento, forse chiedendosi dove volesse andare a parare, e ormai lui non poteva più tirarsi indietro. D’improvviso quella confessione gli sembrò infantile e insensata, e provò un ultimo impulso alla fuga. Un impulso debole, in verità, incapace di resistere al suo bisogno di  lasciarsi andare.  
   
“Il sogno l’ho fatto ancora una volta qualche giorno fa. Però andava in modo diverso dal solito… questa volta lottavo davvero, per alzarmi. Non mi arrendevo, a costo di strisciare fuori dal letto, di raccogliere ogni minima energia per aprire la porta e uscire dalla stanza. Perché quest’ultima volta…  ti venivo a cercare.”  
S’interruppe ancora, chiedendosi se Julian avesse compreso fino in fondo ciò che le sue parole significavano, e quale fosse il loro valore, quanta la difficoltà di confessare a quel modo.  
   
“E… mi trovavi?”  
   
La voce di Julian era poco più di un sussurro, e vi trapelava un’emozione che gli fece tremare il cuore come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.  
   
“Sì...  _Sì._ ”  
   
Non sapeva se quell’affermazione l’avesse davvero pronunciata, o se fosse  restata solo nella sua mente, inespressa. Non perse tempo a chiederselo, e in ogni caso le semplici parole non sarebbero state una risposta adeguata; nessuna parola,  _mai_ , avrebbe potuto esprimere quello che sentiva, o rendere l’idea della sua intensità.  
Smise di scappare, finalmente; seguì l’istinto. Si avvicinò a Julian, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quelli di lui, e gli posò una mano sul lato del collo, portandola poi con una carezza fino alla nuca. Lì essa si fermò e rimase, mentre lui si avvicinava ancora e annullava la distanza fra di loro,  _ogni distanza_ , prendendosi le sue labbra.  
Sentì un fremito attraversare Julian, le mani di lui posarsi sul suo petto, e poi le braccia circondarlo, stringerlo; con incertezza dapprima, come se ancora non credesse d’avere il diritto di farlo. Dall’abbraccio l’incertezza svanì in fretta, e rimase, leggera e quasi gradevole, nel bacio. Con il cuore impazzito in petto, i pensieri che vorticavano e lo stomaco che piroettava in un modo bizzarro e delizioso, Alan si rese conto per la prima volta di quanto lo avesse desiderato, quel bacio. Si staccò da Julian quel tanto che bastava a guardarlo bene in viso; lui aveva causato quel rossore sulle guance del suo impiastro, il desiderio nei suoi occhi e il respiro accelerato… a quel pensiero una sensazione calda e piacevole andò ad annidarglisi nel basso ventre.  
   
“Adesso dirai… dirai che anche questo è stato un errore?”  
   
 Alan non trovò voce per rispondere, e nemmeno gli serviva. Reclamò ancora la bocca di Julian, senza più l’ombra d’indugio, con tanta veemenza da rovesciarlo sul divano e strappargli un’esclamazione soffocata. Sentì le labbra sotto le sue piegarsi in un sorriso, prima di rispondere al bacio. Doveva ammetterlo: Julian aveva vinto, su tutta la linea… e lui non era mai stato così entusiasta di doversi arrendere.  
“Scusa.”  
“Mh? Cosa?”  
“Scusa se sono stato così… indeciso... stupido… ma…”  
“Me lo dici dopo, ok? Potresti continuare a fare quello che stavi facendo?”  
   
Alan gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso ironico e gli sfilò gli occhiali, sporgendosi a riporli sul tavolo da caffè; socchiuse le labbra come per parlare, forse fare una battuta su tanta impazienza, ma cambiò idea. Riavvicinò il viso a quello di Julian, tanto da sentire il suo respiro, ma senza sfiorarlo, guardandolo negli occhi, immobile, ancora incredulo. Una vertigine mai provata cancellò ogni dubbio dai suoi pensieri, lasciando soltanto  _quel momento_ , e l’insopportabile seccatore che aveva mandato all’aria la sua vita. Si perse nella contemplazione solo pochi istanti, ma furono lo stesso troppi: Julian gli prese la testa fra le mani, attirandolo a sé. Alan si abbandonò al bacio con un senso di  capogiro, di euforia, che lo elettrizzava e lo  intimoriva con la sua forza. Ma era un tipo di paura ben accetto, i cui margini sfumavano nello stupore e nell’impazienza; le sue sensazioni erano un crescendo che sembrava non conoscere fine, il bisogno di possedere Julian, di legarlo a sé in tutto e per tutto, gli faceva tremare le mani. E nelle mani di Julian avvertiva una simile smania, il medesimo tremito: vagavano lungo la sua schiena, si infilavano sotto la sua maglietta, carezzavano, stringevano, si spostavano di continuo come volessero essere ovunque nello stesso momento.  
   
“Aspetta – ansimò – aspetta…”  
  Si accorse con stupore di quanto fosse intollerabile staccarsi da lui, anche solo per il breve tempo necessario a levarsi la t-shirt, e a strattonare via di dosso quella di Julian. Come aveva potuto aspettare per così tanti giorni, dopo il loro primo bacio?  
   
 _< Come hai potuto pensare di negare ciò che provi?  Di rinunciare?  >_  
 _< Stupido, stupido, stupido.  >_  
   
Lo era mille volte, per ogni momento sprecato a causa dei suoi dubbi, per l’orgoglio distorto che voleva convincerlo di non avere bisogno di una persona all’apparenza più fragile di lui.  
Restò a guardare il petto di Julian che si muoveva in un respiro accelerato, gli posò le mani sui fianchi e lo vide rabbrividire; non distolse gli occhi dai suoi mentre lo accarezzava lento, cercando di assorbire tutto di quel momento, di imprimerlo per sempre nella mente, invece di lasciarsi accecare dalle sensazioni. Ma le mani di Julian si posarono sulle sue e poi risalirono lungo le braccia, per stringerlo e tirarlo di nuovo a sé; il timido e imbranato impiastro si appropriò della sua bocca con un’irruenza che a prima vista non gli avrebbe mai attribuito, e quel poco autocontrollo che gli era rimasto crollò in un istante. Si spinse contro Julian, strusciandosi, una mano tra i suoi capelli e l’altra tra i loro corpi, ad armeggiare con i jeans di lui; inutilmente, perché si ritrovò incapace d’impartire i giusti comandi alle dita, scosse da dall’emozione e dalla smania.  
 “Alan…”  
Il suo respiro affannato gli fece il solletico, e dopo un istante Julian lo stava mordendo alla base del collo, allacciandogli le gambe al bacino, possessivo e inequivocabile. Non credeva di poter perdere ancor più il controllo, ma scoprì di sbagliarsi.  Fremette, strinse gli occhi e per un istante perse il respiro, e si lasciò andare infine con la fronte sulla spalla di Julian. Restò lì immobile e dopo appena qualche secondo sentì le dita dell’impiastro accarezzargli leggere la nuca e il collo.  
   
“Merda.”  
Bofonchiò, senza accennare a muoversi; non poteva vedere Julian in viso, ma aveva la certezza che stesse sorridendo.  
“Forse non te ne sei accorto, ma sono venuto anche io.”  
“Ah, grande. Ma io avrei preferito durare qualcosa di più che un verginello inesperto.”  
“Uhm… se ci pensi, però, è come una specie di complimento reciproco, no?”  
Alan si tirò su, puntellandosi sui gomiti; inclinò la testa e guardò Julian con un cipiglio quasi comico.  
“Intendo… è come se ci fossimo detti che ci troviamo talmente irresistibili da perdere il controllo ancor prima di cominciare, no?”  
“Umph.  _Persino io_  saprei fare complimenti in modo migliore.”  
“Allora forse non è un complimento, ma nemmeno un problema. Possiamo… prendercela con più calma – gli fece scorrere le mani lungo la schiena – abbiamo tutto il tempo. Sempre che tu non voglia fare marcia indietro adesso.”  
 “Non potrei  nemmeno se vol… ”  
Julian lo interruppe con un bacio breve e risoluto, e si staccò da lui con un sorriso beato;  
 “Bene. Ma sappi che in ogni caso te lo avrei impedito.”  
 “Davvero?”  
 “Certo. Penso ti avrei narcotizzato e sequestrato, portandoti in qualche vecchia capanna sperduta tra i monti e ti avrei ammanettato a me, così da-"  
 “Ma chiudi il becco – Alan sfoderò il tono ruvido che tanto gli era caro, ma non riuscì a mantenerlo per più di una frase – Andiamo nel mio letto.”  
  


	21. Chapter 21

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 21

___________________

 

Julian era sveglio già da un po’, ma non si era mosso, quasi non aveva aperto gli occhi. Stava benissimo così com’era: stretto ad Alan, la testa sulla sua spalla, il braccio sul suo petto; era un modo per prolungare la notte appena trascorsa, crogiolandosi in una curiosa mescolanza di ebbrezza e pace.  Conoscendo le proprie insicurezze si sarebbe aspettato di trovarsi assalito dal timore che le cose andassero storte, dalla paura che Alan potesse fare marcia indietro, dalla certezza di commettere qualche stupido errore e rovinare tutto…  
Si sarebbe aspettato che, appena sveglio, una voce maligna dentro di lui avrebbe sussurrato  _andrà male, si stancherà in fretta, perché dovrebbe interessarsi a te, ora che sei senza un soldo non vale nemmeno la pena di fingere…_  
 Ma nessuna voce lo tormentò, nessuna preoccupazione, niente paranoie; solo una felicità limpida e spensierata. Si sentì sorridere; un sorriso ampio, soddisfatto e pacifico che con ogni probabilità gli dava un’aria da totale scemo. Oh, beh… sperava di averla molto spesso, in futuro.  
   
“Ehi.”  
   
Sentendosi chiamare alzò il viso e guardò Alan nella penombra.  
   
“Buongiorno.”  
“Lo è.”  
   
Con quelle due semplici sillabe assonnate Alan riuscì a farlo sorridere con ancor  più delizia; non riuscì nemmeno a rispondergli in modo adeguato, troppo preso dal guardarlo adorante, tanto a lungo dall’indurre il musicista a borbottare imbarazzato qualcosa su una sete terribile. E mentre prendeva la bottiglia d’acqua dal comodino e ne scolava la metà, Alan si sentiva ancora la testa leggera e farfalle frenetiche nella pancia. Era davvero qualcosa di… qualcosa di…  
…era davvero il miglior risveglio che avesse mai avuto.  
Quando ebbe finito di bere diede un’occhiata alla stanza, al contenuto del cassetto del suo comodino sparso vicino al letto, e al cassetto stesso gettato da parte, e pensò alla notte passata.  
   
 _Frugava nel disordine, sempre più irritato e impaziente._  
 _“Cazzo! Dovrebbero esserci! Una mezza scatola, ne sono sicuro!”_  
 _“Alan…”_  
 _Julian lo fissava, seduto al centro del letto, e tutto il suo corpo e il suo essere lo imploravano di abbandonare la ricerca e tornare da lui; strappò il cassetto dal mobile e lo svuotò a terra, alla ricerca dei maledetti preservativi. Niente. Sbuffò, imprecò, e guardò verso Julian._  
 _“Alan, lascia stare. Ne faremo a meno.”_  
 _“… Impiastro, io mi fido di te, ma… la mia condotta non è stata esattamente… morigerata, negli anni passati. Sono sempre stato sotto controllo e miei ultimi esami erano regolari, ma -”_  
 _Le labbra dell’altro  lo zittirono per almeno un minuto, e quando il bacio finì non ricordava tanto bene cos’avesse voluto dire._  
 _“Non ho bisogno di fidarmi.”_  
   _Gli sussurrò Julian, tirandolo verso il letto._  
   
“Adesso non dirai che tutto questo non è mai successo, che dovremmo dimenticarcene, o cose del genere, vero?”  
Chiese Julian, appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla, con un’apprensione nella voce che suonava platealmente fasulla.  
“Che vai blaterando?”     
“Vista la tua reazione a un bacio, giorni fa, mi chiedevo se ora volessi, non so… espatriare.”  
“Ahah, divertente. Dimentico sempre che sotto vari strati di tontoloneria  nascondi in verità materia grigia funzionante. Persino in grado di concepire battute.”  
“Battute che vanno a segno.”  
Julian fece appena in tempo a vantarsi, e un attimo dopo si trovò schiacciato contro il materasso, immobilizzato dalle mani di Alan strette sulle sue braccia.  
 “Ora te lo mostro, come espatrio.”  
   
Di nuovo, come la sera prima, avere la pelle nuda di Julian contro la propria, percorrere il suo corpo con le mani e con la bocca, mandava in cortocircuito la sua mente e i suoi sensi. Era diverso, pensò, quasi meravigliato. Non l’aveva mai fatto sentire così, il sesso. Non quello senza importanza e senza legami che aveva fatto con compagni occasionali di cui ormai confondeva volti e nomi.  
Con le mani sui fianchi di Julian percorse il suo petto a piccoli morsi, a baci umidi. La pelle era calda, salata e allo stesso tempo dolce; bastava quel sapore a dargli il capogiro. Si soffermò sulle costole, a occhi chiusi, per sentire contro le labbra il loro movimento nel respiro, per assorbirlo.  Spostò una mano al centro del petto, perché voleva anche il battito del suo cuore.  
   
 _< È tutto mio.  > _  
   
No, con nessuno era mai stato così, nemmeno con Dietrich.  _Meno che mai_ , con lui. Capì,  _ammise_ , che ciò che aveva sempre fatto con Dietrich era  _annullarsi_ ; annebbiare la mente, cercare di dimenticare se stesso aggrappandosi a qualcuno che gli sembrava molto più forte di lui. Qualcuno a cui addossare la colpa delle proprie frustrazioni.  
Ma con Julian…  
Strinse forte le mani sui suoi fianchi, possessivo. Con Julian si era sentito… vivo, inebriato. Con la mente offuscata dalla passione, e allo stesso tempo lucido come mai prima: era stato come risvegliarsi, aprire gli occhi, respirare dopo aver trattenuto il fiato troppo a lungo.  
Percorse a fior di labbra la strada fino all’ombelico e avvertì il brivido di Julian, quando vi infilò la lingua; continuò a dedicarsi a quella piccola zona, baciando, leccando, succhiando e poi mordendo tutto intorno, fino a quando sentì una mano fra i capelli; una via di mezzo fra una carezza estatica e una spinta smaniosa.  
Alan alzò lo sguardo verso Julian e si leccò le labbra, soddisfatto della reazione che le sue innocenti attenzioni stavano suscitando.  
Innocenti… per il momento lo erano, e pure abbastanza caste, e anche quella per lui era una novità. Abituato a un sesso molto più ruvido, in cui anche i preliminari, quando c’erano, erano aspri, a volte malevoli, dolorosi, non credeva avrebbe mai potuto apprezzare, o forse solo immaginare, qualcosa di diverso.  
Scese ancora, senza fretta; baciò l’interno della coscia, l’inguine. Si fermò per un istante di deliziosa attesa e, guardando di nuovo Julian in viso, strinse la mano intorno alla sua erezione. Vedere le sue labbra socchiuse, il volto arrossato e gli occhi accesi di desiderio lo elettrizzarono ancora di più; mosse la mano, lentamente, su e giù, stuzzicò la punta con il pollice, cavando di bocca all’impiastro  _< il  mio impiastro _ _>_ un suono delizioso che gli mandò una scossa bollente dritta all’inguine. Un sorriso quasi ferino gli accarezzò la bocca, quando decise di adoperare uno strumento migliore, per quella piccola tortura. Sostituì il pollice con la punta della lingua tracciando cerchi pigri ed esasperanti, scorrendo lungo l’asta, senza mai spingersi oltre. Sentì Julian tendersi, respirare più veloce; lo sentì mormorare qualcosa che non riuscì a capire, e muovere il bacino verso di lui.  
   
 “Per favore…”  
Ansimò; ma Alan si ritrasse, spingendolo giù. Ecco la reazione che desiderava; aveva tenuto per la collottola tutti i suoi istinti, aspettandola, e se avesse tardato anche solo di cinque secondi non sarebbe più riuscito a trattenersi.  
Si raddrizzò, in ginocchio tra le gambe di Julian, e incrociò le braccia.  
   
“Ripensandoci – disse – espatriare forse no, ma fare colazione direi di sì.”  
Julian lo fissò, sbatté le palpebre. Forse si stava chiedendo se avesse capito bene. Lui s’impose di restare serio.  
   
“Insomma, impiastro… con quel tizio mi avevi fatto talmente innervosire che non sono riuscito a mangiare nulla per tutto il giorno. E in questa notte passata abbiamo bruciato un fottuto mucchio di energie. E abbiamo dormito poco. Non penso di avere la forza per altri round, ora.”  
   
Julian si tirò su puntando i gomiti, ancor più incredulo, e Alan sentì un angolo della bocca alzarsi in un sorriso perfido; impossibile bluffare a lungo, non se si trovava davanti a quell’espressione.  
   
“In casa però non c’è molto… credo che farò una doccia e uscirò a prendere qualcosa da Starbucks. Tu che vuoi?... non dici nulla? Va bene, sceglierò io.”  
   
Si tirò indietro, stendendo le gambe, e fece il semplice gesto di voltarsi… e si ritrovò sulla schiena con Julian addosso. Come pochi minuti prima, solo a posizioni invertite.  
 “Non ti lascerò uscire da quella porta così presto.”  
 “Siamo al sequestro di persona, vedo. E poi ti ho detto che sono a corto di energie, no?”  
 “Tu, forse. Non io.”  
   
***  
   
“ _Shalom aleichem_!”  
“Che vuoi?”  
“No: la risposta appropriata è  _aleichem shalom_.”  
“Ma smettila, non sei nemmeno ebreo.”  
“Lo saluto con una benedizione, e guarda la riconoscenza.”  
“Damien, sono le otto di domenica mattina…”  
“Già, ma non ti ho svegliato io, non hai l’aria di uno che è stato appena buttato giù dal letto.”  
“Hai ragione. Ho dormito poco. Quasi quasi torno a letto e provo a recuperare un po’ di sonno.”  
   
Damien tirò fuori di tasca qualcosa e glielo mise sotto il naso, sul palmo aperto.  
   
“Io ho ancora queste.”  
“Le chiavi della moto?”  
“E non credo le riporterò ad Alan prima di sera: non voglio disturbarlo, immagino sia molto impegnato. Mi auguro per lui. E andrò a riprendere Fabian dal suo amichetto solo dopo cena, quindi… sono venuto a darti la possibilità di rimediare al tuo rifiuto di ieri. Per salvaguardare il tuo onore fingeremo che io te lo chieda per favore, e che tu acconsenta per farmi contento, d’accordo?”  
“Mh. Interessante compromesso, ma le mie preoccupazioni sulla tua prudenza restano invariate.”  
“Credo che le tue  _preoccupazioni_ non c’entrino nulla, con il simpatico atteggiamento di ieri. Ma per venirti incontro,  in segno di buona volontà, ti offro la guida. Così però rischieremmo davvero l’incidente: non so se potrò resistere alla tentazione di mettere le mani dove non devo, tanto per godermi la reazione.”  
“Pensa un po’ se non ne ottenessi nessuna”  
“Oh, la mia autostima ne uscirebbe a pezzi.”  
   
Alla fine cedette, ma lasciò la guida a Damien. Non aveva voglia di concentrarsi sulla guida, preferiva godersi l’aria fresca, limpida, il paesaggio mentre si allontanavano dalla città, le montagne che si stagliavano nette contro l’orizzonte, e il monte Rainier che svettava su tutte, come un gigante senza rivali. Era un panorama che non lo stancava mai, che lo riempiva di un senso di… eternità. Di quiete, e di forza. Qualche anno prima Damien gli aveva anche detto, beffardo ma non troppo, che quella montagna gli ricordava lui:  
   
“È un vulcano dormiente; sono almeno centocinquant’anni che se ne sta tranquillo, ma quando deciderà di far casino sarà uno spettacolo indimenticabile.”  
   
Tutt’ora non aveva ben chiaro se si fosse trattato di una presa in giro o di una sorta di complimento.  
   
< Non che sia una novità, quando si tratta di lui. >  
   
“Vuoi dirmi dove siamo diretti?”  
Chiese, fermi a un incrocio; Damien si voltò appena verso di lui.  
   
“Lo vedrai. Un posto dove non andiamo da una vita.”  
   
***  
   
Snoqualmie Falls.  
   
“… quanti anni sono passati? L’ultima volta che siamo venuti qui…”  
“Mio nonno era vivo. Noel possedeva un intelletto funzionante. Tu eri ancora sopportabile... davvero moltissimo tempo fa.”  
   
Ecco, era andato a prendere il suo amico con intenzioni di pace, e non riusciva a resistere nemmeno alle facili battute.  
“Ci piaceva molto questo posto – continuò – ricordi la prima volta che ci venimmo insieme?”  
“Qualche mese dopo esserci conosciuti. Ci portò tuo nonno. Tu volevi trovare un gommone con cui buttarti dalla cascata.”  
“Ero un ragazzino adorabile.”  
“Lasciavi intendere l’essere che saresti diventato.”  
“Se trovassi un gommone mi butterei anche ora.”  
“La cosa preoccupante è che lo pensi davvero.”  
“Vuoi dire che non verresti con me? Oh, occhiata eloquente… e poi sostieni anche di amarmi!”  
“Ognuno ha le sue perversioni.”  
“A chi lo dici. Avanti, muoviamoci.”  
   
Era ancora relativamente presto e a parte loro non c’era nessuno sulla terrazza d’osservazione. Il salto imponente dell’acqua, il fragore, l’aria umida che arrivava sul viso; lo spettacolo toglieva il fiato, non importava quante volte lo avessero visto. Restarono in silenzio, e Aidan ripensò proprio a quella lontana prima gita in cui erano stati lì assieme. Era un ventoso venerdì di fine autunno, l’aria era di cristallo e suo padre aveva incredibilmente acconsentito a fargli saltare la scuola, permettendogli di passare il fine settimana a Snoqualmie. Merito delle doti di persuasione di Lawrence Kean, il nonno di Damien. Alto e longilineo, dimostrava meno dei suoi settant’anni, e decenni di vita negli Stati Uniti non avevano cancellato dalla sua voce l’accento british; quello lo marcava apposta, anzi, quando lui e Damien si facevano troppo ‘esuberanti’.  
   
“Ho tenuto a bada i tedeschi nella battaglia d’Inghilterra, pensate che non riesca a tenere a bada voi, teppistelli?”  
   
E lui per un certo periodo, conquistato dalle sue storie di guerra, si era convinto di voler diventare un aviatore, da grande, con somma preoccupazione del padre. Forse, se al genitore avessero raccontato che il figlio avrebbe mollato medicina e sarebbe diventato un negoziante di dischi con i capelli lunghi, pantaloni di pelle e una grossa ragnatela con annessa tarantola tatuata sulla schiena, alla base del collo, avrebbe firmato per vederlo in uniforme.  
Aidan sorrise con nostalgia.  
   
“Voi americani.”  
   
Non perdeva occasione di sottolineare il piccolo Damien, considerandosi sangue del vecchio continente, orgoglioso nipote di un ufficiale della RAF. Poi, con gli anni e la maturità, quel voi americani sarebbe stato sostituito da un omnicomprensivo voi mortali.  
Aidan spostò lo sguardo dalla cascata all’amico: a volte gli sembrava impossibile che tanto tempo fosse trascorso, e incredibile che avessero attraversato indenni più di una tempesta. Lutti, litigi, risentimento, divergenze…  altre amicizie sarebbero state spazzate via, ma loro erano ancora lì. Si chiese se Damien avesse ragione; se ciò  che provava non fosse davvero amore, ma una sorta di testardaggine dei sentimenti. Forse la sua amicizia era mutata per un certo periodo in amore, ma col tempo era tornata a essere ciò che era in origine.  
 Arricchita da un’abbondante dose di attrazione, ma amicizia. E non era un sentimento di seconda categoria, davvero… era importante, come aveva detto Damien.  
   
E proprio in quel momento Damien si voltò verso di lui, e stava sorridendo, e Aidan pensò che tentare di autoconvincersi fosse una grande, inutile cazzata.  
   
“Perché mi hai portato qui?”  
   
Damien si strinse nelle spalle, tornando a guardare la cascata.  
   
“Te l’ho già detto. Darti la possibilità di…”  
“Damien.”  
“D’accordo, la verità. Sono rimasto molto offeso, ieri sera, dal tuo rifiuto… e ho deciso che un simile affronto non poteva restare impunito. Ti ho portato qui per gettarti dalla balconata. Non ci sono testimoni e dirò che ti sei sporto troppo. Un tragico incidente.”  
“…non mi stupirei granché se lo facessi davvero.”  
“Però chiedendomelo hai rovinato l’effetto sorpresa, ora dovrà pensare a qualcos’altro.”  
“Sul serio, perché?”  
“Che motivo vuoi ci sia? È un bel posto, avevo voglia di correre con la moto. Avanti, scendiamo a valle… e piuttosto sarei io a doverti chiedere perché ieri hai avuto una reazione tanto esagerata.”  
   
Aidan tacque per una paio di minuti, mentre insieme all’amico percorreva il sentiero che portava a valle; Damien non gli aveva posto una domanda esplicita, quindi avrebbe potuto non rispondere. Lo avrebbe preferito; non era granché orgoglioso di quello scatto di nervi e non gli piaceva ripensarci. Gli sembrava penosamente… infantile.  
Negare i problemi però non era mai stata una sua caratteristica. Si fermò, e cercò nella quiete, nell’ombra placida degli alberi, la calma per parlare con onestà.  
   
“Ieri sera… ero infastidito.”  
“Per come ti ho parlato? Allora dovresti esserlo quasi ogni volta che ti rivolgo la parola.”  
“Lo so. Non era per quello, infatti. Dannazione, sto cercando il modo per dirtelo, ma suona sempre malissimo. E stupido.”  
“Eppure le tue capacità espressive non hanno mai fatto difetto, specie quando si tratta di manifestarmi la tua deplorazione.”  
“Non mi hai infastidito tu, per una volta. Non in modo diretto,almeno. Tutto sommato, credo di essere stato infastidito da me stesso; per aver provato una specie d’invidia meschina per Alan e Julian. Non mi sembrava giusto che loro avessero  ottenuto ciò che io non ho. Mi sono sentito più che mai rimasto al palo. E poi arrivi tu e ti comporti come se niente fosse.”  
“Che… cos… ma come mi dovrei comportare?”  
“Non lo so! Dovresti mostrare un po’ di tatto, per cominciare.”  
“Tatto?”  
“O empatia. Avresti dovuto immaginare come mi sentivo.”  
“Sarò pure uno scrittore, ma persino la mia immaginazione stenta a calarsi in così foschi abissi di follia.”  
“E grazie anche per aver cercato compagnia altrove. Come se non …”  
“Quello in realtà non l’ho fatto.”  
“… conoscessi la tua schiera di… non l’hai fatto?”  
   
Damien si passò una mano fra i capelli con finta indifferenza.  
“Starò invecchiando.”  
“Quindi sei andato in giro da solo?”  
“Avevo chiesto a te. Tu hai rifiutato. Se avessi voluto qualcun altro…”  
“Volendo essere precisi, tu non hai chiesto.  Tu hai stabilito, come al solito.”  
“È come se te lo avessi chiesto. Dopo tutti questi anni non sai interpretare quello che dico?”  
   
Si squadrarono, con la medesima espressione come-faccio-a-sopportarti dipinta sul viso, e fu  troppo: scoppiarono a ridere nello stesso momento. Considerando il tono del discorso, e la situazione, erano rimasti seri fin troppo a lungo.  
   
“Dio, e io che credevo di essere un adulto.”  
“Rassicurati, la maggior parte delle volte sei più che adulto: sei quasi vecchio, con tutto il tuo buonsenso.”  
“Allora porta rispetto agli anziani.”  
“E ti dirò, mon ami, ieri hai perso una grande occasione: ero così di ottimo umore, ben disposto verso il prossimo e soddisfatto per la piega degli eventi, che progettavo di portarti in qualche posto dalla vista suggestiva e sedurti. Hai scelto un pessimo momento per farti prendere dagli sbalzi d’umore.”  
“Disdetta. Un errore che rimpiangerò per il resto della mia esistenza.”  
 “Ne hai motivo: chissà quando si ripresenteranno le condizioni astrali adatte a un evento del genere.”  
“Che vuoi farci, non so cogliere le occasioni.”  
“Guarda che non sto scherzando; è da un po’ che ci rimugino, e mi sembrava un buon momento per provare.”  
   
L’ultima parte del discorso Damien la pensò soltanto, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto darle voce, accantonando l’accento ironico usato fino a quel momento, guardando negli occhi Aidan in modo che lo prendesse sul serio. Avrebbe voluto vedere l’espressione sulla sua faccia, e sentire come avrebbe ribattuto. Era possibile che non rispondesse a parole, ma che esprimesse le sue emozioni riportandolo alla balconata e buttandolo di sotto veramente, in un gesto catarchico.  
Sì, riusciva a immaginarlo con nitidezza estrema: in fondo poteva anche essere una reazione accettabile, un efficace modo per sfogare anni di stress emotivo.  
Invece tacque; il senso d’incertezza che lo spinse a farlo era una fastidiosa novità per lui, e  quella che nell’euforia della sera precedente gli sembrava una buona idea, alla luce del giorno assumeva i contorni di una stupidaggine. E Aidan, poteva scommetterci il collo, gli avrebbe chiesto il perché di tale repentino cambiamento, dopo anni passati a irridere i suoi sentimenti.  
   
< Il perché è che se fai un certo sogno una sola volta, può anche essere un caso, ma quando continua a ripetersi ignorarlo tende a farsi difficile. >  
   
E il sogno di andare a letto con Aidan si era ripetuto ancora, più volte; di alcune gli restavano solo sprazzi vividi e scollegati, ma altre…  
Altre le ricordava benissimo. In ogni dettaglio, più reali del vero, senza quella confusione di elementi e pensieri tipica dei sogni. Il contatto dei corpi, parole, sensazioni, persino il solletico del respiro sulla pelle.  
Ormai ci pensava tutti i giorni. E gli capitava di guardare Aidan chiedendosi come sarebbe stato baciarlo, senza capire del tutto se davvero lo desiderasse, o se volesse solo soddisfare una curiosità. L’unica soluzione era, si diceva, tentare e vedere che succedeva. Semplice. Se non avesse provato nulla, probabilmente i sogni sarebbero scomparsi, uccisi dalla realtà, e se invece il cervello gli fosse andato in corto circuito e avesse scoperto di non poterne fare a meno, allora… non sapeva di preciso cos’avrebbe fatto.  
   
< Non posso agire come se la faccenda riguardasse solo me. Non posso baciarlo, infilargli la lingua in bocca e le mani nei pantaloni e poi fare finta di niente. Non con lui. Lo considererebbe uno scherzo di pessimo gusto. Si infurierebbe, e non mi sentirei di dargli torto. >  
   
“Damien, tutto ok?”  
“Mh?”  
“Per uno che stava dicendo scemenze, ti sei fatto serio d’improvviso.”  
“Non sono serio, sono triste perché non mi apprezzi.”  
“Scusa, mi dimentico sempre del tuo animo sensibile.”  
   
Damien gli rispose con un sorriso indecifrabile, e incrociando i suoi occhi Aidan sentì un brivido sulla nuca, per nulla spiacevole.  
   
“In realtà è tutta la mattina che mi sembri un po’ strano. Forse è solo una sensazione, ma ti conosco abbastanza da…”  
“Pare impossibile che non abbiamo mai portato qui Fabian, vero? Dovremmo farlo, gli piacerà da impazzire.”  
“Questo tuo cambiare discorso rafforza la sensazione.”  
“È evidente che stai proiettando su di me i tuoi problemi. Ti va di parlarne?”  
“Ho capito, lasciamo stare. Mi porterò al tuo livello di maturità e cambierò discorso anch’io.”  
   
Proseguirono il cammino, senza che nessuno dei due aprisse bocca per un po’; il divertimento dell’uno e l’esasperazione dell’altro palpabili in ugual maniera. Per Aidan non era così facile lasciare la discussione in sospeso, non quando gli serpeggiava nelle ossa l’intuizione che insistere sarebbe stato molto importante. Ma l’unico risultato che avrebbe ottenuto, lo sapeva, sarebbe stato un sguardo divertito. O commenti ironici.  O una balla. Tutte cose che l’avrebbero fatto arrabbiare.  
   
“D’accordo – continuò Aidan -  Ecco, volevo dirtelo un paio di giorni fa, ma m’è uscito di mente. Ho incrociato Bethad, te lo ricordi?”  
“Come scordarsi di uno che in pratica si chiama Macbeth?”  
“Lui non si sarà scordato che quando te l’ho presentato, l’hai salutato sibilandogli Guardati da MacDuff.”  
“Ero tentato da Via di qui, orribile ombra, ma ho preferito essere gentile.”  
“Guarda che quella battuta la pronuncia proprio MacBeth.”  
“Sì, ma gli si addiceva così tanto…”  
“Ammetto che con lui sei stato civile, rispetto agli altri tipi con cui uscivo… non gli avevi nemmeno affibbiato un soprannome insultante. Mi sembrava andasse tutto bene, ancora non capisco perché, dopo due mesi senza un solo problema si sia fatto sfuggente. E l’altro giorno… mi ha visto, l’ho salutato, ma lui ha tirato dritto senza guardarmi.”  
“Beh, dopo che vi siete lasciati così male lo si può capire.”  
“Non ci siamo lasciati male. Tecnicamente non ci siamo nemmeno lasciati, la relazione è morta da sola, quindi non… cos’è quel ghigno?”  
“Non sto ghignando.”  
“Lo stai facendo anche ora. Damien…”  
“È solo che quel tizio è ancora più imbecille di quanto avessi stimato. E le mie stime erano elevate.”  
   
Aidan trasse un lungo respiro e si massaggiò con due dita la radice del naso. Okay, quello forse significava che poteva rimangiarsi la frase detta nemmeno un minuto prima.  
   
“Questo significa che sono stato troppo ottimista riguardo il tuo comportamento, e che sai qualcosa che io non so?”  
“Non è stato del tutto intenzionale. Se fosse stato un po’ più intelligente… tra parentesi, come potevi stare con uno così idiota? Seriamente vecchio mio, puoi avere molto di meglio.”  
“Damien!”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo. Me l’ero trovato davanti  un pomeriggio, in metropolitana, e così facemmo due chiacchiere. Gli avevo detto quanto mi facesse piacere che le cose tra voi andassero bene… perché avevi un grande bisogno di equilibrio, dopo la tua ultima storia. Anche il tuo psichiatra era contento, perché forse saresti riuscito a restare più di sei mesi fuori dalla clinica, e comunque dopo le aggressioni agli infermieri non era sicuro che ti avrebbero ripreso.”  
   
Aidan lo fissò, vacuo.   
“Gli hai davvero detto questo?”  
“Più o meno. Forse ho accennato anche allo stalking verso un paio di ex, ma potrei ricordare male. Sai, esagerare non va bene.”  
“Gli hai detto questo e lui ti ha creduto… e poi ha cominciato a evitarmi...”  
“A quanto pare.”  
“Ma è un idiota! Colpa mia che avrei dovuto dirgli di non prestare fede a nulla che uscisse dalla tua bocca, ma… come ha potuto dare retta a una storia del genere?”  
“Forse io sono un grande attore?”  
“E se proprio fosse stato nel dubbio, avrebbe dovuto chiedermi spiegazioni, non scappare come se…”  
   
Si interruppe; si morse le labbra scuotendo la testa e poi scoppiò a ridere.  
Non era un qualche tipo di risata sinistra che precede una reazione collerica, ma sincero e incredulo divertimento, e Damien sorrise compiaciuto, sentendo il proprio già notevole buonumore aumentare ancora.  
   
“Non sembra che tu stia prendendo troppo male la mia piccola intromissione.”  
“Prendermela? Mi hai fatto un favore. Non riesco a crederci… una persona normale non può bersi certe stronzate.”  
“Avresti dovuto accorgerti prima della landa di desolazione che è il suo cervello. Ma forse aveva doti particolari in grado di distrarti…”  
“Piantala!”  
   
Aidan provò a infondere un tono autoritario all’esclamazione, ma senza sforzarsi troppo;  d’improvviso si sentiva come avesse bevuto un bicchiere di troppo. Forse erano tutti quegli stati d’animo così diversi… la frustrazione della sera prima, che lo aveva accompagnato fino all’alba, la confusione, il filo di malinconia che gli aveva messo la cascata…  
E poi l’atteggiamento di Damien, forse non molto diverso dal solito, ma che in qualche modo gli trasmetteva… vibrazioni particolari.  
Vibrazioni. L’essersi lasciato andare a un termine così stupido e, peggio ancora, new age era una prova sufficiente a dimostrare il suo stato di disordine mentale.    
   
   
***  
   
“… e poi c’erano i cavalli! E io sono anche salito sopra uno… uno piccolo però, si chiamano pony. Daniel invece aveva paura e non ha voluto… mi piace Daniel, ma è davvero fifone! Ha paura dei cani, anche quelli piccoli!, delle api, delle sirene della polizia…. A me piacciono invece! E ha paura anche del buio, ha voluto dormire con una lucina accesa…”  
   
Erano ormai giunti alla soglia di casa, e da quando erano andati a prenderlo dal suo piccolo amico, Fabian non aveva ancora smesso un momento di parlare, raccontando tutto ciò che avevano visto, fatto, mangiato, giocato e disegnato in quei due giorni. Era divertente vederlo così entusiasta, ma dopo più di mezz’ora di quel cicaleccio Aidan e Damien speravano che di distraesse con i giocattoli, lasciando loro un po’ di tregua.  
   
“… può venire a dormire da noi, qualche volta? Potrei insegnargli ad andare in bicicletta… lo sapete che non sa andare in bicicletta? Però sa nuotare, anche a me piacerebbe… cos’è?”  
   
Damien lesse il foglietto di carta che era stato infilato tra la porta e lo stipite; lo ripiegò e lo infilò in tasca, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
   
“Niente, tesoro. Il biglietto di uno di quei venditori di aspirapolvere. Come dicevi, vuoi imparare a nuotare?”  
“Sì! Daniel dice che è facile… a me non sembra mica, ho provato a fare come diceva per galleggiare nella vasca da bagno, ma non funziona, magari in piscina invece sì...”  
   
Entrarono tutti e tre, e Damien si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Venditore di aspirapolvere.  
Una carriera fin troppo dignitosa, per certi soggetti.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grazie a chi ha letto :-)  Se volete dare un'occhiata al monte Rainier e a Snoqualmie Falls, ha caricato qualche foto qui  
  
[http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.253846337970114.61561.253319801356101&type=3](http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.253846337970114.61561.253319801356101&type=3)


	22. Chapter 22

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 22

_____________________

 

Okay, probabile che non fosse la cosa più saggia da fare.  
Quando una persona, nel giro di due incontri, ti ha minacciato, fatto sputare l’anima con un pugno e ridotto a un ammasso di dolore ambulante dopo mezz’ora di uno sport con ogni probabilità  inventato da un individuo mentalmente disturbato, e sembra anche ansiosa di trovare nuovi modi per recarti danno… ecco, di solito una persona del genere cerchi di evitarla; speri dimentichi la tua faccia e che le vostre strade non si incontrino più. Però lui non si era mai reputato saggio. Un discreto impostore, forse, convincente e con buona capacità d’improvvisazione, ma nulla più.  
E poi proprio quella era la questione: essere un attore.  Aveva  _vitale_  necessità di togliersi di dosso il cerone da bravo ragazzo, sincero e rispettabile. Affabile e disinteressato… a pensarci quasi si sentiva dispiaciuto per le anime candide che si facevano imbrogliare.

_Quasi._  
   
Recitare quella parte gli portava indubbi vantaggi, ma c’erano giorni in cui sentiva che gli sarebbe esploso il cervello, se non si fosse preso una boccata d’aria. Il fresco e dolce ossigeno del poter parlare in libertà… avere anche solo una  _minima_  relazione personale con qualcuno che lo conoscesse per com’era davvero.  
Il problema era che le persone che lo conoscevano  _davvero_  o non volevano avere nulla a che fare con lui, o provavano il desiderio di scorticarlo con un coltellino svizzero arrugginito.  
Tranne una.  
O meglio, non s’illudeva che costui provasse  un atomo di simpatia per lui, ma almeno potevano discorrere in maniera civile, impostare il discorso su uno scambio intellettuale, filosofico, quasi; era uno dei benefici del saper scollegare la razionalità dalla sfera emotiva, peccato che pochi ne avessero la capacità.   
Guardò l’orologio e mandò giù un sorso di caffè; un quarto d’ora di ritardo. Aveva avuto un contrattempo o non era intenzionato a farsi vedere? Forse stava tardando di proposito, per metterlo a disagio.  
   
 _< E ci sta riuscendo.  >_  
   
Quanto era il caso di attendere ancora, prima di trovare se stesso ridicolo? E l’attesa non sarebbe stata niente, in confronto all’umiliazione di essere stato ignorato.  
   
“Ci siamo visti qui solo due volte, ed è già diventato  _il solito posto_?”  
   
Quasi trasalì a quella voce, e nel riconoscerla. Alzò lo sguardo, e vide l’invitato tanto atteso, con un sopracciglio inarcato e il biglietto che gli aveva lasciato sulla porta tenuto distrattamente tra l’indice e il medio.  
   
“Mi piaceva il tono di familiarità che dava all’invito.”  
   
Spiegò con un sorriso, il migliore che fosse capace di produrre. Damien sedette davanti a lui; dalla sua espressione era impossibile dire che gli passasse per la testa ma, Dietrich l’avrebbe giurato, c’era una vaga traccia di curiosità. Un segnale ottimo e insperato.  
   
“Avrei voluto chiederti subito un’altra partita a squash, ma mi sembrava di prendere troppa confidenza.”  
“Vuoi lussarti anche l’altra spalla per amor di simmetria?”  
“Quella è una parte che preferirei evitare, ma, tralasciando tale piccolo imprevisto, mi sono divertito. E penso di poter diventare bravo, con un po’ di pratica. Cosa prendi? Offro io.”  
“Un Alaska.”  
   
“Sono felice che tu sia venuto – disse Dietrich poco più tardi, davanti ai loro bicchieri – quasi cominciavo a preoccuparmi. Posso sapere perché hai accettato d’incontrarmi?”  
“Interesse amatoriale per l’etologia, nulla più.”  
“Una materia affascinante.”  
“Dietrich, dovrei essere io a chiedere a te perché volevi vedermi?”  
“Mi andava. Mi piace parlare con te. Mi attrai. E avevo un gran bisogno di disintossicarmi dal mio nuovo ‘pretendente’. Dio, finché non gliel’ho spiegato io, quello era convinto che Einstein e Ejzenstejn fossero la stessa persona!”  
“Sarebbe stata un’originale combinazione di talenti.”  
 Sogghignò Damien, facendo tintinnare il ghiaccio.  
“E questo non è nemmeno il peggio. È noioso, stimolante quanto una doppia dose di lorazepam… piacere a una persona simile ti porta a farti delle domande su te stesso.”  
“Se lo trovi così intollerabile perché non ti cerchi un altro? Non credo avresti grandi difficoltà a circuire qualche cuore troppo fiducioso.”  
“Probabile, ma al momento preferisco concentrarmi sui miei studi… irretire a tal punto la gente richiede un certo impegno mentale, non mi va di sprecarlo.  A meno che non ne valga davvero la pena, ovvio, ma i giovani figli di milionari non sono così facili da incontrare.”  
“L’unico figlio di milionari che abbiamo come comune conoscenza potrebbe  mandarti presto un biglietto di ringraziamento.”  
 “Sarebbe a dire?”  
“Prima o poi lo verrai a sapere, ora vorrei lasciare da parte il gossip.”  
“Beh… in ogni caso i giovani figli di milionari sono troppo imprevedibili, parrebbe. Se voglio evitare altri spiacevoli contrattempi dovrò trovarmiqualche ricca e attempata vedova.”  
“Temo nemmeno loro siano malleabili come speri, ma in ogni caso buona fortuna.”  
   
Dietrich sorrise, rispose alzando il bicchiere in  un brindisi fittizio e mandando giù un sorso.  
   
“Non voglio certo passare la vita sulle spalle della signora in questione… giusto il tempo di diventare un famoso e ricco avvocato: la soddisfazione professionale è fondamentale. Per me sarebbe frustrante, fare il mantenuto vita natural durante.”  
“ _Avvocato_. Ho difficoltà a immaginare qualcuno più adatto di te.”  
“Grazie, sebbene non sia certo che mi stessi facendo un complimento. Dio, colpisce duro questo cocktail.”  
“Dovresti provare la versione che faccio io. Permettimi una domanda, Dietrich. Io posso comprendere la tua inclinazione a sfruttare il prossimo, in fondo è uno dei principi fondanti della nostra società…”  
“Sono felice che tu abbia una posizione ragionevole in merito! Davvero, non capisco perché la mia filosofia di vita debba essere tanto disprezzata. Che c’è di male? La gente è disposta a sborsare denaro per qualsiasi cosa, e io offro una buona imitazione dell’amicizia o dell’amore a un prezzo che loro neanche sanno di stare pagando. Ed essendo un accorto uomo d’affari, non reco mai danno ai miei… amici.”  
“O per dirla con un altro paragone, sei il tipo di parassita che non danneggia l’organismo ospite.”   
“Ahah, analogia biologica, mi piace! Esatto. Anzi, sono il tipo di parassita che può fornire persino dei vantaggi, a chi li offre a me… reciproca soddisfazione, nessuno si fa male. E prima che tu dica qualcosa in merito, non avrei mai fatto soffrire il nostro caro e fiducioso Julian, se le cose fossero andate come avevo progettato. Avrei fatto in modo che si stancasse di me e mi lasciasse, in modo per lui del tutto indolore, al momento giusto. Purtroppo non ho tenuto conto del fattore umano.”  
“Un errore da dilettanti. Era proprio del fattore umano in questione, che volevo parlarti. Quali sarebbero i vantaggi che potevi trarre da Alan? Non economici e certo non sociali, quindi? Per quel che mi riguarda credo intuire  la risposta, voglio solo sentirla dalla tua bocca.”  
   
Dietrich fece un pallido sorriso, abbassò fugacemente gli occhi, come in imbarazzo, come se guardasse nei ricordi. La sua espressione, la sua gestualità, apparivano convincenti, persino spontanei, ma Damien riconobbe tutta la loro artificiosità, e il vuoto dietro essi. Perché Damien era Damien: qualcuno che si aspettava sempre il peggio dalle persone, e che sapeva riconoscere un sociopatico perché lui per primo ne possedeva alcuni tratti. Non si stupiva però se una certa fetta di umanità aperta e sincera, convinta che il prossimo suo fosse altrettanto schietto, cadesse nell’inganno. Poi tornò il vero Dietrich, e il suo sorriso era un rasoio.  
   
“Hai ragione, nessun vantaggio. Più facilmente Alan potrebbe procurare rogne, piuttosto.  In un certo senso lui tirava fuori il peggio di me, ma era… liberatorio. Quando lo incontrai non avrei mai immaginato come si sarebbero sviluppate le cose, ma poi, iniziando a conoscerlo… ho trovato in lui una tale intensità, e rabbia, e passione, disperazione, che mi sembrava riuscissero a toccare persino me. Non è una cosa che mi sia capitata spesso, e mi ha attratto. Avere tanto potere su una persona così intensa e orgogliosa… è  _elettrizzante_. Ciò risponde a quanto hai in mente?”  
“Forse. In parte. Magari ne riparleremo in futuro.”   
“Il fatto che esista un futuro per le nostre conversazioni va oltre le mie più ottimistiche aspettative.”  
“Dietrich, nonostante tutto io ho un debito di riconoscenza con te. Sei riuscito a fermare Alan prima che iniziasse a farsi  _davvero_ del male, con la droga. Non importa con quali metodi, o che tu lo abbia fatto più per tuo divertimento che per considerazione nei suoi confronti: il risultato non cambia.”  
“Credo che se tu avessi voluto, ci saresti riuscito meglio di me, e per più di un motivo. Perché non hai…”  
 “Sono l’ultimo ad avere il diritto di criticare le pulsioni autodistruttive altrui, e Alan lo sa benissimo; non mi avrebbe ascoltato. L’ho aiutato nell’unico modo che avrebbe accettato da me, senza rinfacciarmi d’essere un ipocrita.”  
“Mh. Capisco.”  
“Ciò naturalmente non implica che io provi un qualunque tipo di stima nei tuoi confronti.”  
“Oh, non mi sono mai illuso. Ma non è del tutto necessaria, per passare qualche ora in buona compagnia, giusto?”  
   
Giusto, pensò Damien.  
Sulle prime aveva escluso di presentarsi a quella specie di appuntamento; con Dietrich si era divertito a sufficienza e non valeva la pena di dedicargli altro tempo.  
 _Però._  
Non poteva negare che lo stronzetto fosse diverso da qualsiasi persona con cui avesse avuto a che fare. Di opportunisti ne aveva conosciuti parecchi, ma  _questo_ particolare opportunista era di un’altra specie, e gli faceva venire una gran voglia di… smontarlo per vedere com’era fatto, come funzionava, quanto ci avrebbe messo a rompersi.  
Perché no? Aveva bisogno di distrarsi da tutti i suoi ragionamenti su Aidan, ma soprattutto di praticare un po’ di sana malignità, o avrebbe finito col rammollirsi.    
   
“Per me va bene, potrebbe persino rivelarsi divertente – sorrise storto – e nuove conoscenze possono sempre fare comodo.”  
“Vedi, ecco qualcosa su cui la pensiamo allo stesso modo.”  
“Ma per oggi il nostro piacevole appuntamento finisce qui. Evita in futuro di lasciarmi messaggi sulla porta, sarò io a chiamarti.”  
“Mi aspettavo di sentirti anche prima, il mio numero era sul biglietto.”  
“Ti ricordo che non siamo amici, Dietrich: abituati a non aspettarti niente.”  
   
Dietrich restò a guardarlo mentre si allontanava; forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi irritato per com’era andato quel breve incontro… per il ritardo di Damien, il tono con cui gli si era rivolto, il modo in cui se n’era andato.  
Avrebbe dovuto, sì.  
Invece, si sentiva elettrizzato.  
   
***  
    
Julian aprì la porta di casa sentendosi felice in maniera ridicola.  
Strana percezione del tempo, quel giorno. Il lavoro era stato parecchio, ma non frenetico: costante e tranquillo. Di solito amava le giornate come quella; scorrevano veloci e lo facevano sentire addirittura efficiente e soddisfatto di sé.  
Invece stavolta gli era parso che le lancette si muovessero appesantite da un carico di qualche tonnellata, e ogni volta che tornava a guardarle gli sembrava non si fossero mosse per nulla. Ma per quanto impaziente ai limiti dell’insofferenza, non avrebbe potuto di essere d’umore migliore.  
“Alan?”  
Chiamò, e lui uscì dalla cucina; il suo saluto fu prenderlo per la vita e tirarlo stretto a sé con un gesto così repentino da levargli il respiro. Sentì le sue labbra possessive, un’aggressività piacevole che per un istante gli fece piegare le ginocchia. Si riprese in fretta, e le braccia che erano rimaste abbandonate lungo i fianchi si alzarono a ricambiare l’abbraccio, le gambe trovarono abbastanza forza da muoversi fino a spingere Alan contro il muro.  
   
“Mi piace rientrare e trovare quest’accoglienza.”  
“Sei arrivato appena in tempo per godertela, stavo per tornare al lavoro.”  
“No.”  
Decretò Julian tornando sulle sue labbra, e un minuto ancora passò tra scambio di respiri e di saliva, e mani che si infilavano sotto i vestiti.  
   
“Sei davvero,  _ah_ , convincente. Ma devo proprio.”  
“Non sei quello che si può gestire il lavoro come preferisce?”  
“Il matto a cui devo finire il caravan ha detto che mi pagherà il doppio se glielo consegno per fine settimana. Ho ancora mezzo cast di Star Wars da aerografare.”  
“E una mezz’ora farebbe tutta questa differenza?”  
“Senti che tono invitante da telefonista porno sei capace di fare, quando vuoi – ridacchiò quando l’irrecuperabile Julian si colorò di un lieve rossore – e poi non credo proprio che mezz’ora sarebbe sufficiente. Se iniziassimo… non smetterei così presto.”  
“Così parlò quello che fino a una settimana fa non voleva saperne. Comincio a chiedermi se sei il vero Alan o…”  
   
Il vero Alan bloccò le mani che dubbiose gli tastavano il viso e trascinò il loro proprietario in cucina.  
“Finiscila, e guarda che sorpresa ti ho fatto.”  
“Eh?”  
   
Julian prese il basso vasetto che Alan gli porgeva; aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre ne studiava l’etichetta.  
“Questo è caviale vero!”  
“Ovvio. Per festeggiare come si deve l’evoluzione del nostro… rapporto. ”  
“Ma sarà costato…”  
“Niente – terminò Alan, togliendoglielo dalle dita e rimettendolo nel frigorifero – è stato un gentile  _omaggio involontario_ di un negozio al Pike. Per offrire una degna celebrazione a un riccastro che conosco.”  
“Io non sono un riccastro, lo sai che… lascia perdere. L’hai rubato? Ma… non era il caso… insomma, non… e poi da quando rubi?”  
“In realtà mai, da quando ho superato la pubertà, ma la tua reazione mi fa venir voglia di prendere l’abitudine. Avanti,impiastro! Solo per questa speciale occasione, è stato pure un modo per sfogare l’euforia… e poi non ti sei mai intascato nulla, tu, nemmeno da ragazzino? ”  
“No! Se non vogliamo tenere conto della ricettazione di cui mi hai reso complice inconsapevole. Oh, aspetta…  in realtà una volta, sì.  Quando avevo una decina d’anni ho rubato una barretta di cioccolato in un drugstore – poi aggiunse, in evidente imbarazzo – ma mi sentivo troppo in colpa e il giorno dopo sono entrato, ho lasciato i soldi sul bancone e sono scappato.”  
Alan sghignazzò.  
 “Non ci credo! Già allora eri senza speranza! Non andare a pagare anche questo, o non potremo permetterci pasti per un pezzo.”  
“E tu non andare a  _omaggiarci_ di altre raffinate specialità. Non tanto per problemi morali, ma preferirei se evitassi di farti arrestare.”  
“Dovresti chiedermi come ho fatto a filarmela indisturbato con quattrocento dollari di uova di pesce in tasca, e restare sedotto dalla mia destrezza, invece di preoccuparti della mia fedina penale.”  
Julian aprì bocca per protestare, e l’altro gliela chiuse con la propria; un bacio breve ma entusiasta, e un attimo dopo Alan era già sulla porta, e lo salutava con un sorriso sfacciato sulle labbra.  
   
 _< È magnifico vederlo così.  >_  
   
Spensierato, sereno. Non avrebbe mutato nulla in Alan, non il più piccolo particolare, né il più grande difetto; amava anche la sua asprezza, l’ombrosità e persino il sarcasmo, ma trovarlo  di umore disteso dopo giorni tanto difficili era un cambiamento che gli alleggeriva il cuore. Cambiamento passeggero, lo sapeva; Alan non sarebbe mai diventato uno zuccherino… e lui non lo desiderava affatto.  
Accese lo stereo e si accomodò sul divano, con gli occhi chiusi.  
   
 _< Quante cose sono cambiate, negli ultimi mesi. Come potevo credere di essere felice… prima?  >_  
   
 _***_  
    
“Hey Aidan, che gruppo è questo che hai messo su?... e non guardarmi in quel modo, non posso mica conoscerli tutti.”  
“Potrei cacciarti dal negozio per una domanda simile.”  
“Se te l’ho chiesto è perché mi piacciono. Istruiscimi invece di scandalizzarti.”  
“Sono i Virgin Prunes, bamboccio. Un gruppo  _leggermente_ storico. Cerca di migliorare la tua cultura.”  
“E l’album?”  
“If I Die, I Die.”  
“Me lo presti?”  
“No. Ma se vuoi te ne vendo una copia.”  
“Razza d’ingrato! A un affezionato cliente come me potresti regalarlo, dopo tutti i soldi che lascio qui.”  
“Certo, certo. Mi ci son comprato una fuoriserie, coi tuoi soldi.”  
   
Sorridendo porse a Paul, l’affezionato cliente in questione, il booklet del cd. Forse avrebbe potuto davvero regalargliene una copia, dopotutto, e non certo in ringraziamento alla mole, in realtà non così enorme, dei suoi acquisti. Paul era simpatico, frequentava il suo negozio da un paio d’anni e passava anche solo per una chiacchierata, per ascoltare un po’ di musica.  
Amava le canzoni di Alan e i racconti di Damien, ma aveva soggezione di entrambi, nonostante fosse di solito un tipo spigliato. Vincendo la timidezza, però, era riuscito a chiedere allo scrittore un autografo sul suo romanzo.  
   
 _Non è il caso che entri così in agitazione quando li incontri_ – gli aveva detto lui _– sono persone normalissime. Magari un po’ più stronze della media, specie quello biondo._  
   
“Sono inglesi?”  
Domandò Paul, senza alzare gli occhi dal libretto.  
“Irlandesi.”  
“Sì? Non l’avrei mai detto. Hanno un sound così… dark punk inglese.”  
“Guarda che dall’Irlanda non arrivano solo gli - ”  
“Aidan, se non hai impegni ti va di uscire stasera?”  
   
Aidan restò a bocca aperta, senza riuscire a pronunciare “ _U2_ ” a termine della frase. Una domanda del genere posta in tono rilassato avrebbe avuto un significato del tutto amicale, ma Paul l’aveva pronunciata d’un fiato, con il nervosismo che stillava da ogni sillaba, e ora sotto il suo sguardo sorpreso stava rapidamente accentuando un già discreto rossore.  
   
 _Oh merda. Non mi dire._  
   
Privo della parola per qualche istante, Aidan continuò a fissare il suo giovane amico; quanti anni aveva Paul? Se non ricordava male ne aveva compiuti diciotto da qualche mese; non ne dimostrava più di sedici, però. Abbassò gli occhi sulle mani di lui, che stringevano il booklet ormai semiaccartocciato, e Paul seguì in suo sguardo un istante dopo.  
   
“Oddio! Scusa, non me sono reso conto… ecco, adesso cerco di dargli un’aggiustata…”  
“Tranquillo, tranquillo. Mi sembri un po’ troppo in agitazione.”  
“Sì, beh… senti, fai finta che non -”  
“Mi va bene, andiamo a berci qualcosa.”  
   
In un attimo l’imbarazzo mortificato evaporò in un’espressione di sollievo quasi abbagliante, e in un sorriso tale da far temere ad Aidan che la bocca del ragazzo potesse incastrarsi in quella posizione. Era quasi contagioso, a dirla tutta.  
Non provava interesse sentimentale verso Paul, e nemmeno attrazione, ma d’impulso aveva accettato; gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vederlo abbattuto, e lui personalmente sentiva il bisogno di distrarsi. Non c’era niente di male, bastava considerarla un’uscita tra amici e non creargli false speranze.  
   
***  
   
Damien tornò all’inizio del capitolo e rilesse, tutto sommato soddisfatto, quanto aveva dato alla luce quel giorno. Tagliò un paio di passaggi, appuntò qualche pensiero per un approfondimento che gli sembrava degno di nota… e dannazione, quanto volentieri avrebbe fumato. Non che ne sentisse il pressante bisogno dovuto alla dipendenza, era semplice… chiamiamolo edonismo. Mai dar retta ai salutisti, ai medici e ancor meno ai medici mancati: infliggono consigli deleteri che privilegiano i polmoni sul piacere mentale. Dopo aver compiuto il proprio mestiere in maniera egregia, che c’è di più soddisfacente del godersi, meritato premio, il fumo dolciastro di una delle sue care, vecchie, narcotiche sigarette? Colpa di Aidan in primis, e colpa sua per aver ceduto a uno sciocco slancio di magnanimità.  
Nonostante il desiderio, non avrebbe mai ripreso a fumare, era una questione d’onore. Poteva sempre trovarsi un vizio di ricambio, però. Non che fosse facile: che altro poteva essere altrettanto vecchio stile e decadente dell’oppio? L’alcolismo no, lui preferiva la qualità alla quantità. Droghe chimiche mai, chissà cosa ci mettono dentro, e poi non sono per nulla decadenti. Era un dilemma, sul serio. Si ripromise di chiedere consiglio ad Aidan, tanto per mandarlo un po’ in bestia… fenomenale come dopo tutti quegli anni abboccasse ancora alle esche che gli lanciava.  
   
Guardò Fabian; fino a un quarto d’ora prima a pancia in giù sul tappeto, canticchiando disegnava su un grande album. Ora dormiva, circondato da pastelli e giocattoli, esausto per una giornata passata a giocare e scorazzare al parco, bontà della signora Steine. Che avrebbe fatto senza quella santa donna?  
   
 “Avanti eroe, tempo di andare a nanna.”  
   
Lo prese in braccio e lo sentì mugugnare una debole protesta, per scivolare di nuovo nel sonno dopo un attimo, ma stringendo in una mano la stoffa della sua camicia. Lo depositò sul letto e per un po’ restò a guardarlo, accarezzandogli con delicatezza i capelli, biondi e sottili come i suoi. Sperava di non stare facendo un lavoro troppo disastroso, nel crescerlo.  
   
“Credo che stasera verrò a tenerti compagnia presto. Dopo un bel bagno, però”  
   
Spogliandosi gli cadde di tasca un biglietto.  
Oh. Il numero di telefono del sociopatico.  
   
***  
   
Dietrich si stiracchiò, roteò le spalle intorpidite da ore chino sui libri, si massaggiò il retro del collo.  Erano appena passate le undici, lo aspettavano ancora quattro ore di studio e una quantità di caffè tale da rasentare l’intossicazione… una pausa poteva anche concedersela. Un paio di tramezzini, e poi una mezz’oretta di Age of Empires. Una mezz’ora, non di più… non come l’ultima volta, pensò, con una vaga traccia di autodeplorazione.  
Stava spalmando maionese su una fetta di pancarré quando il cellulare squillò.  
   
 “Pronto?”  
 “Dostoevskij o Tolstoj?”  
 “Che?... Damien?”  
 “Rispondi e basta: Dostoevskij o Tolstoj?”  
 “… Dostoevskij, ovviamente.”  
 “Mh. Pare che ci rivedremo davvero, dopotutto.”

  
__________________________________________________________________

   
   
Ecco un paio di canzoni dall’album dei Virgin Prunes citato nel capitolo  
   
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kalIHZ19zy8>  
   
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24rVDxFpZrA&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24rVDxFpZrA&feature=related) 


	23. Chapter 23

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 23

_____________________

 

Julian e Alan avevano smesso già da un pezzo di guardare il film in tv, avendo trovando occupazioni più coinvolgenti a cui dedicarsi già nel giro di cinque minuti.  
Dietrich studiava, ma continuava a perdere la concentrazione e ad attribuire la colpa alla telefonata di Damien; era quasi convinto che quello l’avesse fatto apposta.  
Damien, a letto con il portatile sulle ginocchia, stava leggendo, divertito, la mail di un amico inglese, e pensava che dopo anni di corrispondenza telematica sarebbe stata ora di andare a incontrarlo in terra d’Albione… o di quel passo avrebbero fatto la fine di Helene Hanff e Frank Doel.  
   
E Aidan era al Diadokon, con una birra fresca e con l’ultimo ragazzo con il quale si sarebbe aspettato di uscire.  
Beh, forse non proprio l’ultimo, ma quasi.  
 Era una serata tranquilla, rilassata; non c’era molta gente, e la musica era un sottofondo per nulla invadente. L’ideale per restare seduti al tavolo, a bere e chiacchierare.  
   
“Questa è la colonna sonora di Matrix Reload. Non so quante volte al giorno lo ascolto, quel cd. Adesso dovrebbero iniziare il mio pezzo preferito: Deftones, Lucky You.”  
“È vero. Bravo. Però non mi pare di ricordare che tu l’abbia comprato da me. Mi tradisci con un negozio in mattoni e pilastri o con Amazon?”  
Paul spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò smarrito, e Aidan si fece un’idea del perché certe persone si divertissero tanto a prendere per i fondelli il prossimo.  
 “Me l’hanno regalata gli amici… perché sanno che sono un fanatico del film. Più del primo in realtà, ma questo sequel non è male, mi è -”  
 “Scherzavo, scherzavo. Non essere così agitato.”  
“Ah! Così ho fatto la figura dello scemo. Beh, ma in parte sono giustificato: se mio fratello compra i comics da un altro, il tizio da cui di solito ci riforniamo si offende. E non scherza mica, lui. Per un attimo ho temuto che fosse un tratto comune a tutti i negozianti.”  
“Non sono così terribile. E nemmeno mi trasformo in un alieno antropofago nel momento in cui mi tiri fuori dal negozio, quindi _rilassati_ , Paul.”  
“Lo so. Di solito non sono così… impedito. Ma questa sera è un po’ diverso, non è un appuntamento qualsiasi. Mi sento persino stupido a chiamarlo  _appuntamento_.”  
 “Non dire sciocchezze.”  
   
Aidan guardò Paul finire la propria birra con una lunga sorsata, e restare poi a fissare pensieroso il fondo del boccale.  Che poteva dirgli, quando anche lui non avrebbe mai definito  _appuntamento_ la loro serata? Non nel senso in cui doveva aver sperato Paul quando gli aveva chiesto di uscire, almeno.  
Si rese conto che avrebbe preferito trovarsi sulla poltrona del dentista, piuttosto che lì dov’era, e si detestò, si sentì meschino e immeritevole di qualsiasi sentimento, o semplice attrazione, Paul provasse per lui. Erano al Diadokon da poco più di un’ora, e la conversazione tra loro non era stata quella rilassata e scherzosa che c’era di solito, quando chiacchieravano in negozio; aleggiava un reciproco disagio, leggero, ma innegabile.  
   
<  _Un’altra birra per entrambi… potrebbe farci bene_.  >  
   
Di solito la odiava, la sensazione di ebbrezza data dall’alcol, il modo in cui sembrava rendere sfocato e distante il mondo, ma quello era forse il caso per un’eccezione, e poi… era solo un’altra birra, non si sarebbero certo sbronzati con così poco.  
 Non che l’idea di  _eccezione_  servisse a farlo sentire meno colpevole, mentre comprava, per la seconda volta, alcol a un diciottenne; Damien ne avrebbe riso, gli pareva di sentirlo…  _con gli anni la tua rettitudine diventa più flessibile,_ gli avrebbe detto.  
Non voleva pensare a Damien, non quella sera; non era giusto nei confronti di Paul, e nemmeno in quelli di se stesso.  
   
< Se  _esistesse un modo per estirparselo dal cervello…_  >  
   
Anche fosse esistito, non l’avrebbe usato, lo sapeva benissimo.  
Accantonò il pensiero. Sorrise al suo compagno per quella sera, ordinò le birre, francese e forte per sé, messicana leggera per Paul; la sua rettitudine, a quanto pareva, era flessibile solo fino a un certo punto. Mentre mandava giù una sorsata amara pensò a quale argomento intavolare, qualcosa che fosse divertente e leggero che permettesse loro di ritrovare l’atmosfera distesa del negozio, e abbastanza impersonale da…  
   
“Non ho molte speranze, vero?”  
   
Aidan mise giù il bicchiere. Ecco, perfetto; risolto il problema di trovare un argomento.  
   
“Paul, non è vero… è solo che…”  
“Che non ho speranze – ripeté lui con un sorriso rassegnato – lo sapevo già prima di chiederti di uscire, ma ci ho voluto provare lo stesso.”  
“Perché pensi una cosa del genere?”  
“Oh, chiamalo sesto senso. Non ce ne vuole mica tanto, per capirlo…”  
“Scusami. Mi spiace se la serata non sta andando come speravi.”  
“Non preoccuparti… l’importante è tentare, no? Così non avrò nulla da rimpiangere. Posso solo sapere se… se c’è qualcuno nella tua vita?”  
“C’è. C’è da molto tempo. Ma non stiamo insieme, se è quello che volevi sapere. Posso anche dirti chi è, se vuoi; lo conosci anche tu, di vista… è Damien.”  
   
Vide Paul irrigidirsi, stirare un mezzo sorriso impacciato, e tornare a rilassarsi.  
   
“Dovresti dirglielo.”  
Disse, appena udibile, e Aidan quasi si mise a ridere.  
“Lo sa già. Benissimo, e da un sacco di tempo. Ma l’interesse è unilaterale.”  
“ _Cosa_? Com’è possibile?”  
   
L’incredulità nella sua voce sembrava così sincera, che questa volta davvero una breve risata sfuggì alla labbra di Aidan, divertito suo malgrado.  
   
“Gentile da parte tua, ma a quanto pare non  avete gli stessi gusti.”  
   
Paul sorrise, e a lui sembrò che un po’ dell’imbarazzo si sgretolasse.  
   
“Forse devi solo insistere. O corteggiarlo.”  
“Corteggiarlo? – rise ancora – Mi farebbe internare in qualche ospedale psichiatrico. E non mi ci vedo proprio. Corteggiare un elemento come lui… il pensiero mi mette i brividi!”  
“Ma hai detto che… lo ami, no?”  
“In questo caso l’amore ha ben poco a che fare con il corteggiamento. Ti prego, Paul, parliamo d’altro, vuoi?”  
   
***  
   
E ci riuscirono, a trovare altri argomenti. Una volta rotto il ghiaccio le ore passarono veloci, tra chiacchiere e musica, scherzi e discorsi seri, o quasi.  
Stavano bene, avevano chiarito… così pensava Aidan, e così la pensò fino a quando fu ora di andare, verso ormai le due e mezza di notte.  
Continuarono a chiacchierare, anche mentre si dirigevano al parcheggio dove avevano lasciato le loro auto, sul retro del locale. Tutto a posto, o così  Aidan pensava: si sarebbero salutati, sarebbero tornati alle loro case, forse ci avrebbero guadagnato un’amicizia vera, col tempo.  
Una volta che furono nel parcheggio, invece, Paul gli posò una mano sul braccio, fermandolo.  
   
“Vorrei almeno...”  
   
S’interruppe, alzando lo sguardo su di lui, e Aidan si trovò a fissarlo negli occhi; qualche secondo appena, ma abbastanza da fargli capire cosa desiderasse. Fece per parlare, ma gli mancò la voce, o la volontà;  quella di Paul era poco più di una cotta post-adolescenziale, ma il ragazzo ne soffriva, e lui poteva capire i suoi sentimenti. Ma ricambiarli… no.  
Non sentiva alcuna attrazione per lui, e nemmeno voleva provarci; in ogni storia passata aveva sempre finito col ferire i propri partner, non voleva che succedesse un’altra volta.  
Fu un momento d’esitazione, un momento che avrebbe potuto usare per tirarsi indietro, per dire  _no_ , ma non fece nulla, e quando le braccia di Paul lo strinsero e il suo bacio gli si posò sulle labbra si sentì stringere il cuore: l’indifferenza che provò fu solo un’altra prova di quanto i suoi sentimenti e desideri volgessero altrove, di quanto Paul avesse scelto la persona sbagliata.  
Era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultimo bacio, però, dall’ultima volta che era stato tanto vicino a qualcuno… non si era reso conto, fino a quel momento, di quanto ne avesse bisogno.  
Sentì gli occhi chiudersi, le braccia stringersi attorno a Paul e l’autocontrollo offuscarsi; non gli importava chi ci fosse con lui, Paul o chiunque altro sarebbe stato lo stesso… non c’era alcun pensiero nella sua testa, per nessuno, e non era attrazione, era… sfogo, fuga, e una punta di risentimento, indirizzato a nemmeno sapeva chi.  
Strinse il ragazzo più forte, lo schiacciò contro il muro; registrò a malapena la sua soffocata esclamazione di stupore, o il modo in cui ansimò il suo nome mentre riprendeva fiato.  
   
<  _Non è da te._  >  
   
Gli sussurrò la voce del buonsenso, da qualche parte in un angolo del suo cervello, e restò inascoltata, perché una mano si era infilata sotto la sua maglietta, ed era calda, reale, una carezza sul fianco, e poi sul petto. Avrebbe voluto provare desiderio, e sentì invece qualcosa che somigliava troppo al fastidio, per essere piacevole... ma continuò.  
Sciolse la stretta, le sue mani scesero ad aprire i jeans di Paul; lo sentì sussultare, e poi cercare ancora la sua bocca, ma questa volta evitò il bacio: sarebbe stato troppo. Paul affondò il viso contro la sua spalla mentre lui lo masturbava, con gli occhi fissi sul muro; muoveva la mano lentamente, ascoltando il suo respiro affannoso, i fremiti del suo corpo, fino a che decise di fermarsi, limitandosi a stuzzicare con il pollice la punta bagnata.  
   
“Aidan, ti prego...”  
   
Aveva davvero il tono della supplica, quel sussurro; lo ripeté,  _ti prego_  , più volte, tra un bacio e un morso sul suo collo, spingendosi contro la sua mano in cerca di sollievo.  
Riprese il movimento, più veloce, più deciso; non ci volle molto per portarlo al culmine... troppo giovane, o troppo eccitato, Paul venne con un rantolo, abbandonandosi contro di lui. Con una mano appoggiata sulla sua schiena, Aidan poteva sentire ancora meglio il suo respiro affannato, persino il battito rapido del suo cuore; avrebbe voluto condividere ciò che stava provando, qualunque cosa fosse. Invece il miscuglio di bisogno e sensazioni contrastanti che l’aveva dominato per quei pochi minuti era svanito d’improvviso, senza lasciargli nulla.  
Fece un mezzo passo indietro, mentre Paul restava immobile contro il suo petto, trasse un fazzoletto di tasca e ripulì se stesso e lui, un gesto che sembrò dare una scossa al ragazzo; si raddrizzò e si ricompose, con mani scosse, movimenti tanto veloci quanto goffi, e lo guardò in viso.  
Aidan non sapeva che tipo di espressione potesse avere in quel momento, o come doveva essere il suo sguardo; comunque fosse, Paul non lo resse a lungo, e abbassò gli occhi, senza parlare. Sempre senza parlare s'inginocchiò sull'asfalto, e gli slacciò i pantaloni.  
   
<  _Non dovrei lasciarglielo fare. Non dovrei, davvero, non..._  >  
   
Ma non lo fermò. Ebbe un brivido quando sentì il calore umido della bocca scivolare attorno alla propria carne; serrò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato... uno, due, tre secondi, prima di lasciarlo andare, tornando a respirare. Guardò in basso, la testa di Paul che si muoveva, i suoi capelli rossicci, e sentì il proprio cuore accelerare; il ragazzo non aveva molta esperienza, gli sembrava, ma compensava con l'entusiasmo: succhiava e leccava e, sì, aveva una lingua agile e mani fresche e delicate. Tenne gli occhi fissi su di lui; avrebbe dovuto essere una vista eccitante, ma si sentiva invece… curiosamente distaccato da sé. Il piacere fisico c’era, ma così privo di coinvolgimento aveva un che di meccanico, di fasullo.  
Gli mise una mano sulla testa, ma non per imprimergli un ritmo, per spingerlo più a fondo; solo, gliela passò tra i capelli, una lieve carezza, e la lasciò scivolare. Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi alle sensazioni, allontanando ogni pensiero, ogni dubbio, lasciando che il suo corpo si prendesse il sollievo di cui aveva bisogno. Solo quando sentì l’orgasmo arrivare riprese la testa di Paul, la spinse contro di sé, si seppellì quanto più poté nella sua bocca, anche se lo sentì annaspare e cercare di scostarsi.  
Non fu come sperava, non si sentì meglio.  
Fu un orgasmo  _freddo_ , vuoto… fu quasi squallido, pensò; in quell’angolo di parcheggio, con un ragazzo che avrebbe meritato di più, non quel suo distacco. Gli venne persino da chiedergli scusa, ma si trattenne  
   
<  _Non aggiungiamo il ridicolo al deprimente_  >  
   
Si rimise l’uccello nei pantaloni e, mentre il ragazzo ancora tossiva, coprendosi la bocca, si limitò a offrirgli una mano, aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
Guardò Paul ma, oltre quello ‘ _scusa_ ’ serrato dietro ai denti, non riuscì a trovare nulla da dirgli. Nemmeno Paul, d’altra parte, sembrava ansioso di far conversazione; si morse le labbra e guardò in giro, per terra, ovunque, tranne che verso di lui, con il viso infuocato e l’aria infelice.  
   
“Paul… io non…”  
 “Lo so. Lo so, non dire niente. Ho sbagliato io, fin dall’inizio.”  
“Tu non hai sbagliato nulla, sei solo stato… molto sfortunato nella tua scelta.”  
“Ora credo che tu… preferisca finire qui la serata, vero?”  
“Direi che è meglio.”  
   
L’altro annuì, e riuscì anche a spremere un sorriso, ma un sorriso triste, dispiaciuto e remissivo, doloroso da guardare. Fece un cenno di saluto e andò alla propria auto, senza voltarsi indietro, con le spalle curve della sconfitta.  
   
Aidan restò lì ancora dieci minuti buoni, dopo che il suo compagno di quella sera se n’era andato; con la schiena appoggiata al muro grigio e ruvido, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, a fissare il parcheggio semivuoto.  
   
<  _Non volevi ferirlo, ed è stato peggio che mai_.  >  
   
Si massaggiò gli occhi e si sentì una grande stanchezza arrivargli addosso tutta insieme, improvvisa e schiacciante; ma benché del tutto spossato, dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a dormire bene, quella notte.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Da quant’era che Alan cercava di acchiappare un pupazzo con quella stupida macchinetta mangiasoldi? Un quarto d’ora? Però era davvero adorabile, a sputtanarsi chissà quanti dollari per prendere a Fabian un peluche del Gatto col Cappello. Detto con solo una punta d’ironia, eh.  
Lui li guardava da una panchina poco distante, e stava pensando che forse era il caso di andare a recuperare  _entrambi i bambini_ , comprare loro un gelato e mettere fine alla dilapidazione, quando il cellulare gli squillò. Ancor prima di guardare lo schermo ebbe il presentimento di chi potesse essere.  
E infatti.  
   
“Ciao, Dietrich. Rinfrescami la memoria: quando ti ho detto che potevi chiamarmi?”  
“Mai. Ma non hai nemmeno detto che non potevo.”  
“Così imparo a non criptare il numero. Che vuoi?”  
“Niente di particolare… mi chiedevo che razza di metodo sarebbe, telefonare alla gente di notte per informarsi sui gusti letterari.”  
“Il gusto letterario c’entra poco; volevo sapere se avevi almeno un punto a tuo favore.”  
“E se io invece ti chiedessi… Poe o Lovecraft?”  
“Poe. Non c’è paragone. E in ogni caso morire di noia con Lovecraft non rientra tra i miei progetti immediati.”  
“Sorprendente, il mio stesso giudizio! Se devo essere del tutto sincero, comunque, la mia esperienza con Tolstoj si ferma a Guerra e Pace: ho provato più volte, ma mai andato oltre la prima parte. Non ci riesco proprio, non sopporto, sai, la nobiltà russa con tutta quell’ipocrisia…”  
“Tu? Tu non sopporti l’ipocrisia?  _Tu?_ ”  
 …  
“Damien, per cortesia, smetteresti di ridere?”  
“Ahahah… davvero, non immaginavo fossi in grado di tirare fuori simili battute.”  
“Sai com’è, pare che i nostri stessi difetti ci diano fastidio, quando li notiamo negli altri.”  
“Già, classico. A risentirci, Dietrich, ho altro da fare, adesso.”  
   
Chiuse la telefonata e silenziò l’apparecchio, mentre Alan e Fabian  tornavano verso di lui con ben due peluche. Il bambino gli corse incontro, mostrandogli i trofei.  
   
“Guarda! Alan li ha acchiappati insieme, in una volta sola! Non è stato bravissimo?”  
“Oh, un vero mago di destrezza – sorrise lui, arruffandogli i capelli – Due in una volta sola, ad appena il cinquantesimo tentativo.”  
“Quanto è simpatico tuo zio, Fabian. Un tesoro, davvero.”  
“Sì! – rispose tutto contento il piccolo, sincero e ignaro del significato della parola  _sarcasmo_ , e porse uno dei peluche ad Alan – Ecco, questo è tuo.”  
“Grazie, ma non importa; tienilo tu, io sono grande per i pupazzi.”  
“Lo puoi regalare a Julian. Gli piace il Gatto col Cappello, me l’ha detto lui.”  
   
Fabian lo guardava serissimo con l’espressione candida che solo un bambino di cinque anni riesce ad avere, e non gli lasciò scampo: Alan prese il peluche dalle sue mani, immaginandosi mentre lo consegnava a Julian quella sera. Se un tempo gli avessero predetto che avrebbe regalato un peluche a un impiastro occhialuto di cui si sarebbe follemente innamorato…  
   
“Sta arrivando Daniel con la sua mamma!”  
Esclamò il bambino, e saltò giù dalla panchina per correre incontro all’amichetto, lasciandoli soli. Damien si stiracchiò, guardando l’amico seduto accanto a lui che si girava tra le mani il Gatto.  
   
“Sei felice, Alan?”  
“… molto. Sì. Come non lo ero da tanto.”  
“Bene. Mi fa piacere.”  
…  
“E tu, Damien… sei felice?”  
“Io non lo sono mai, ma mi diverto lo stesso. E quando smetterò di divertirmi, ti chiederò di darmi indietro ciò che ti affidai anni fa.”  
“E io ti darò un sacco di calci in culo, stronzo. Hai capito?”  
   
Alan gli piantò una gomitata nelle costole che gli fece male sul serio, ma quella gomitata e quelle parole, senza dubbio sincere, erano quasi toccanti per la profondità dell’amicizia che racchiudevano.  
Ormai Alan non avrebbe più risposto che  _ognuno è libero di decidere per sé_.  
   
 _< Non so se essere lusingato o seccato.  >_  
   
   
+++++  
   
   
Il cuore dell’ultima notte di agosto. Ultima, splendida notte.  
Sembrava che non ci fosse nessuno in giro, e gli pareva impossibile… ne era felice, non aveva voglia di trovarsi umanità intorno. Ma in fondo, pure ci fosse stata una folla, non sarebbe cambiato nulla.  
La brezza fresca era meravigliosa, riempirsene i polmoni rigenerante, e l’unico suono era quello dell’oceano davanti ai suoi occhi. Sì, aveva sempre amato Waterfront Park, e non poteva immaginare scelta migliore.  
Si sentiva così bene,e provava una tale… soddisfazione. Come quando si sta per terminare un lavoro che è stato lungo e impegnativo.  
Era tutto così distante e vivido allo stesso tempo.  
E quel funereo peso nella tasca interna della sua giacca era la cosa più reale che avesse mai sentito in vita sua.  
Chissà che stava facendo Aidan in quel momento. Considerata l’ora, con ogni probabilità  dormiva.  
   
 _Sorpresa sorpresa._  
 _Che sorpresa avrai, a darti il buongiorno._  
   
Sorrise del più astioso sorriso gli si fosse mai stampato in faccia.  
   
 _Non illuderti  di potermi impedire qualcosa, Aidan. Ciò che desidero, prima o poi lo ottengo._  
   
Non era uno di quelli che si divertivano nell’infliggere dolore al prossimo, ma in quel caso… oh, in quel caso particolare il pensiero gli dava brividi di piacere gelido e acuminato.  
Anche Noel gli venne in mente, con la sua fragilità e il suo bisogno di punti di riferimento, e per il fratello provò compassione e un’ombra di tristezza… ma non abbastanza da convincerlo a  _restare_.  
E quell’ultima notte non avrebbe pensato a loro più del necessario, ma si sarebbe goduto l’oceano, e una sigaretta, e la  _media_ di champagne comprata per l’occasione. Il vino non era più alla temperatura ideale, ma per il suo piccolo festeggiamento privato sarebbe andato comunque bene: conta più lo spirito del brindisi, che il contenuto della bottiglia.  
Prese ad arrotolarsi una sigaretta, coi movimenti rilassati e sicuri di sempre; aveva quasi terminato il tabacco, ma non si era premurato di ricomprarlo. Spreco di denaro… e di risorse: era sicuro che Aidan lo avrebbe buttato, senza rispetto per le proprietà dei defunti.  
Soddisfatto aspirò una profonda boccata, rivolse il viso al cielo e disegnò nell’aria una fragile nuvola di fumo.  
   
“Ehi. Mi dai da accendere?”  
   
 Socchiuse gli occhi e rivolse un pigro sguardo al ragazzo che aveva parlato. Le mani ficcate in tasca a jeans sbiaditi, una maglietta dei NIN e capelli biondo scuro a cercare di coprire il più possibile un bel viso. Senza rispondergli Damien gli lanciò l’accendino e tornò a guardare il cielo; era certo che migliaia di stelle sarebbero apparse, se un improvviso blackout avesse spento la città. Sarebbe stato bello.  
   
“Grazie.”  
   
Riprese lo zippo che il ragazzo gli porgeva, e lo sconosciuto parve leggere nel suo gesto di cortesia tra fumatori l’invito a sedere accanto  lui.  
   
“Avrei dovuto chiederti anche una sigaretta: dall’odore si direbbe tu stia fumando roba più interessante della mia.”  
“Avresti scoperto che la mia generosità ha precisi limiti. Specie nei confronti dei minorenni.”  
“Ho ventun anni, io.”  
   
Damien si voltò e fissò il suo interlocutore, con un sopracciglio arcuato carico d’ironia e un mezzo sorriso che si esprimeva benissimo senza bisogno di parole.  
   
“Oh, d’accordo. Diciassette.”  
“A questo posso anche credere. Un ragazzino che se ne va in giro da solo a quest’ora può fare dei pessimi incontri.”  
“Non  riuscivo a dormire, mi stavo annoiando. Mio padre è fuori per il turno di notte, quindi perché starmene in casa? E non sono un ragazzino, comunque. Ma poi che te ne frega?”  
“Sei un tale ragazzino che non sai nemmeno fumare come si deve.”  
   
A quel punto Damien si sarebbe aspettato che l’inatteso ospite, seccato,  se ne andasse per la sua strada. Invece lo vide semplicemente stringersi nelle spalle, tirare un’altra boccata e appoggiarsi più rilassato allo schienale della panchina. Beh, il ragazzo non avrà certo avuto intenzione di restare lì fino all’alba, voleva sperare.  
Restarono così, in silenzio per un po’ a guardare l’oceano, prima di parlarsi ancora.  
   
“È una bottiglia di vino, quella?”  
“Champagne.”  
“Potrei averne un po’? O anche in questo caso la tua generosità verso i minorenni è limitata?”  
“Ma guarda, sei perspicace! E, senza offesa, non credo apprezzeresti lo champagne.”  
“Come se non avessi mai bevuto.”  
“Questo è un brindisi solitario, mio giovane impiccione,  _je suis désolé_.”  
“Un brindisi solitario, che tristezza! E dai!”  
   
Damien gli porse la bottiglia e lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio mentre mandava giù una sorsata, e poi arricciava il naso in un’espressione per nulla compiaciuta.  
   
“L’avevo detto che non avresti apprezzato.”  
“Bah! Non capisco perché abbia tutta questa fama.”  
“Meglio la birra?”  
“Cazzo, sicuro.”  
   
“Comunque – riprese il ragazzo – a che cosa volevi bere? Perché un brindisi solitario a me pare davvero… deprimente.”  
   
Damien lo guardò, a lungo e con intensità; pensò di intimargli di sloggiare, di ignoralo, di alzarsi e andarsene. Perché rispondergli?  
Perché, in primo luogo, gli aveva dato retta fino a quel momento?  
Pensò anche a che balla raccontargli, per levarselo presto d’intorno… e scoprì, infine, che sarebbe stato molto più dilettevole illuminarlo con la semplice verità.  
   
“Dimmi, un po’, come ti chiami? È buona creanza presentarsi, quando si fanno domande personali.”  
“Alan.”  
“Molto bene, Alan. Io sono Damien. E sono qui nella speranza di porre a termine un certo affare personale, dopo due tentativi infruttuosi. Qui, alla larga dal mio migliore amico e con metodi forse ineleganti ma certo più efficaci, dovrei raggiungere il successo; a esso brindo.”  
   
Alan lo fissava con l’aria di non aver capito nulla, e lui sogghignò, pregustando il divertimento ancora a venire.  
   
“Intendo che sono venuto qui con la speranza di non essere disturbato da nessuno, mentre con un proiettile ben piazzato faccio schizzare il mio augusto cervello fuori dalla sua sede naturale.”  
   
Lo sguardo di Alan si fece ancora più sconcertato; sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, e la  confusione parve dissiparsi. Sorrise, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
   
“Ma certo, come no. Davvero un avvenimento degno di un brindisi.”  
   
Senza cambiare espressione, senza una parola, Damien portò una mano alla tasca interna della giacca. Un istante dopo puntava una pistola al petto del suo interlocutore.  
   
“Revolver Smith  & Wesson 686, canna da tre pollici – spiegò in tono leggero, quasi ilare -  Pratico e maneggevole. Perché non lo saluti?”  
   
Vide ogni colore sparire dal viso di Alan; il suo impallidire fu repentino, come se il sangue si fosse dileguato dal suo corpo in un solo istante. Fissava attonito la bocca della pistola, immobile al punto di non respirare. Alzò gli occhi su di lui per un attimo fugace, e tornò ad abbassarli sull’arma, inumidendosi le labbra; gli ci vollero un paio di tentativi, prima di riuscire a parlare.  
   
“S-scusa… scusa se ti ho disturbato.”  
   
Questo proprio Damien non se lo sarebbe aspettato; insomma, Aidan l’aveva abituato ad altre reazioni. Aidan si sarebbe incazzato a morte, avrebbe trovato qualche insulto con cui appellarlo – non molto originali, forse, ma sentiti dal profondo del cuore – e avrebbe provato a fare l’eroe strappandogli l’arma dalla mano.  
Invece, questo ragazzo…  
Inclinò la testa, dubbioso.  
   
“Mi chiedi… scusa?”  
“… Ah… se avessi saputo ti avrei lasciato in pace. Ok?”  
“È tutto ciò che hai da dire?”  
“A uno che mi sta puntando contro una pistola dico qualunque cosa possa fargli piacere.”  
“Mi sembri teso. Tremi, in verità. Stai tranquillo: nemmeno ti conosco, perché dovrei spararti?”  
 “Davvero rassicurante. Allora non potresti… per favore… riporre l’artiglieria?”  
   
Damien sorrise, rimettendo l’arma al suo posto  
   
“Hai davvero rovinato l’atmosfera, lo sai?”  
“Beh, scusami ancora, ma anche tu… se non vuoi essere interrotto perché non le organizzi in privato certe cose?”  
“Ti assicuro che ci ho già provato, l’ho detto, due volte, e non ha funzionato. Colpa di un amico che si è intromesso… che c’è di più molesto di un amico che si mette in testa di salvarti e di mostrarti quanto sia meravigliosa la vita?”  
“E quindi eri qui…”  
“Ero qui per provvedere alla faccenda con un metodo grossolano ma ragionevolmente efficace, e sei arrivato tu. Pare che Dio stia facendo di tutto per non incontrarmi. Sciocche, inutili manovre:  io andrei a porre omaggio al padrone del piano interrato senza nemmeno passare dall’attico; avrei un interlocutore più divertente.”  
“Ma se io ora mi alzassi e andassi via… tu davvero ti spareresti?”  
“Perché dovrei aspettare che tu te ne vada? L’esasperazione rende la privacy di secondaria importanza. Quindi, se ci tieni a evitare gli schizzi…”  
   
Alan non ribatté, e Damien pensò che il discorso fosse ormai concluso.  Il ragazzo se ne sarebbe andato, convinto di avere a che fare con qualcuno a cui fosse partito il cervello, e il giorno dopo avrebbe magari dato un’occhiata ai giornali, per vedere se riportassero notizie di un cadavere con un buco in testa ritrovato su una panchina del Waterfront Park. Forse si sarebbe persino fatto un giro da quelle parti.  
E invece Alan parlò ancora, con una voce stupita, turbata, che suonava ancor più giovane dei suoi diciassette anni.  
   
“Ma come riesci a parlare di una cosa del genere con questo tono? Come se… come se ti stessi divertendo, come se ne fossi… soddisfatto.”  
“Ho letto troppo Cioran in troppo giovane età.”  
   
Battuta andata a vuoto, Damien lo capì subito guardando l’espressione sul viso del compagno.  
   
“Io non sono depresso, Alan. Non sono disperato, infelice, non ho problemi che mi abbiano messo con le spalle al muro, non ho subito fallimenti. Io sono lucido, stanco e disgustato. Non hai mai la sensazione che il mondo non sia che cartapesta, sfondi dipinti e pessimi attori, e che continuare a rimanerci sia una perdita di tempo? Che tutto sia insulso e vano, null’altro che una profonda, invincibile noia? Non ti senti mai rivoltare, quando ti svegli la mattina, pensando alle migliaia di altre mattine che ti aspettano… uno stuolo di giorni che pare infinito, insopportabile.”  
   
Si stupì di se stesso, per avergliene parlato, seppure in termini sommari; Aidan, alla richiesta di un perché, aveva ricevuto solo silenzi, sarcasmo, al massimo insulti. Ma parlare con uno sconosciuto è molto più semplice e rilassante, risparmia le noiose ramanzine e i dolciastri consigli non richiesti che gli amici si sentono in dovere di infliggere.  
Ancora una volta calò il silenzio, per qualche minuto. Ancora una volta Damien pensò di non ottenere risposta, di nuovo si stupì d’essere smentito.  
   
“A volte sì. In realtà sono abbastanza d’accordo con il detto  _vivi in fretta e muori giovane_. Ma prima ci sono cose che voglio fare… e fossi pure nella merda più profonda, non morirò prima di averle compiute.”  
“Tipo?”  
“Non so se dirlo… tu mi sembri il tipo capace di sfottere a morte.”  
“Avanti bamboccio. Io ti ho detto la verità, semplificata e riassunta, ma la verità. E se volessi sfotterti, potrei farlo pure meglio, se starai zitto.”  
“Uhm. Voglio fare un viaggio sulla via della seta –  _ridi e ti sparo io_  – voglio stringere la mano a Jimmy Page, comprarmi una Harley con i controcazzi... voglio riuscire a suonare in un locale davvero figo, come il Diadokon, non in quelle specie di tane dove vado adesso…”  
“Un musicista, eh? E quindi, tra le altre cose, vorrai diventare ricco e famoso, immagino.”  
“No, per niente. Cazzo, davvero, non me ne frega proprio.”  
“No?”  
   
Damien sbatté gli occhi, scettico; riservava continue sorprese, quel ragazzo.  
   
“A me piace scrivere musica, cantare… suonare, stare su un palco. Non mi interessa farci soldi, mi piace e basta. E non voglio che diventi un lavoro, voglio che resti una passione, un bel posto dove scappare. È troppo facile finire con l’odiare il proprio lavoro, no?”  
“Non ti facevo così saggio.”  
“L’ho colto, il tono ironico della tua voce. Guarda che non lo dico perché penso di valere poco, me la cavo bene. Se non ci credi perché non vieni a sentirmi? Dopodomani canto al Quasar.”  
“Dopodomani? C’è un intoppo, nel caso ti fosse passato di mente.”  
“Ma dai. Se sei così serafico e determinato nell’obiettivo di autoeliminarti, rimandare di un paio di giorni non ti costa nulla.”  
“E tu proprio non hai obiezioni?”  
“Saranno pure cazzi tuoi, ognuno è libero di decidere per sé – si strinse nelle spalle - Se poi ti spari sul serio, potrei anche scriverci una canzone.”  
“Perché no. Facciamo così…”  
   
Damien tirò fuori la pistola, estrasse i proiettili e li ficcò in mano ad Alan; lo vide confuso, e si sentì ancora più divertito.  
   
“Verrò a sentirti, e tu mi conserverai questi fino al momento giusto. Non ne ho altri, me li ridarai a fine esibizione, magari. Che ne dici?”  
   
Alan abbassò gli occhi dal volto di Damien ai proiettili, e per un attimo la sua mano ebbe un tremito; si morse le labbra e non rispose.   
   
“Ti vedo un po’ meno spavaldo, d’un tratto.”  
“Non è proprio… non lo so. È diverso. Ridarteli mi farebbe sentire più coinvolto.”  
“Forza, rockstar, non deludermi. Finora sei andato bene.”  
“Quanto sai essere irritante! Mi stupisce che tu sia costretto ad ammazzarti da solo. Ok! – proclamò, in apparenza più sicuro, alzandosi – te li conservo io. E tu dopodomani  vieni ad ascoltarmi al Quasar.”  
“Sarà fatto. E spero tu lo sia davvero, in gamba, o scriverò un biglietto d’addio in cui accuserò la tua musica di avermi dato il colpo di grazia.”  
“Tutta pubblicità gratuita.”  
   
Dichiarò Alan, andandosene. Ficcò nella tasca del giubbotto la mano con i proiettili, e con l’altra salutò con un amichevole dito medio alzato.  
Damien sogghignò e tornò a guardare l’oceano. Prima di tornare a casa tanto valeva finire la bottiglia.  
   
   
\------------  
   
Note:  
   
Il riferimento a Helen Hanff e Frank Doel a inizio capitolo si riferisce alla storia vera della grande, ventennale, amicizia epistolare nata tra la scrittrice americana e il libraio inglese, narrata nel libro  _84, Charing Cross Road_. Dal libro, che è poi una raccolta di lettere, è stato tratto un ottimo film dal medesimo titolo, con protagonisti Anthony Hopkins e Ann Bancroft. Consiglio sia la lettura che la visione! :)  
   
Emil Cioran (1911-1995), citato da Damien, fu un filosofo rumeno, misantropo, molto ironico, provocatorio. Sosteneva che il suicidio è l’unico atto in cui l’uomo può davvero esprimere libero arbitrio, e che l’idea di esso era ciò che l’aiutava a restare vivo ( _Senza l’idea del suicidio, mi sarei ucciso subito_ ). Ma è impossibile rendere il suo pensiero, e il suo acume, in poche righe, né posso scrivere una pagina di note… cercate info su di lui, potrà piacervi o no, ma di certo non lascia indifferenti. 


	24. Chapter 24

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 24

____________________

 

 Julian, dal letto, alzò gli occhi da From Hell e guardò Alan entrare nella camera; comodi pantaloni larghi, maglione informe e capelli ancora umidi. Quella sera non doveva suonare, non dovevano uscire, avevano tutto il tempo per loro… quel tipo di serate stavano diventando le sue preferite. Alan fece per sedere accanto a lui, ma si fermò.  
   
“Ah, avevo dimenticato.”  
   
Andò al giubbotto di pelle e da una tasca interna tirò fuori qualcosa; gli porse un paio di bacchette giapponesi, racchiuse in una custodia di carta variopinta che reclamizzava l'apertura di un nuovo ristorante.  
 _Usaci al buffet gratuito inaugurale!_  
   
“Non capita spesso di vedere la gente tornare indietro per farsi consegnare una pubblicità – continuò – sono curioso di provarlo, questo posto.”  
“Sì?”  
“Quando aprono ci andiamo... in ogni caso, una cena gratis non si rifiuta mai.”  
“Quel ristorante si è rivolto all'agenzia dove lavoro, per la pubblicità... ti sembra una buona idea, allora?”  
“Direi di sì... fosse stato un normale volantino, credo avrei scansato il tizio che li distribuiva, come sempre; di questi me ne sono fatti dare due paia.”  
   
Rigirò gli hashi tra le mani, sorridendo vago.  
“L'ho suggerita io, questa cosa.”  
Alan lo guardò, e a giudicare dalla sua faccia stava chiedendosi mai avesse l’aria di essere imbarazzato dalla rivelazione.  
“Non mi avevi detto che ti occupavi anche di promozioni.”  
“In effetti non lo faccio, ma stavolta ho provato a dare un suggerimento: bacchette e buffet. Ho pensato proprio a quello che hai detto… la gente non fa poi molto caso ai volantini: a volte li getta senza nemmeno guardarli, a volte scansa chi li distribuisce. Questo metodo magari è più costoso, però credo che resti più impresso… spero… perché ho pensato, dopo, e se invece non ci va nessuno e mi decurtano lo stipendio? O peggio, se…”  
Si zittì quando un  _affettuoso_  pugno gli atterrò sulla testa.  
“Piantala, impiastro! Danno da mangiare gratis? Allora avranno il locale pieno.”  
“Hai ragione, ma non posso fare a meno di essere teso… e se ci ripenso, ora la mia mi sembra anche un’idea stupida.”  
“Julian, io ti amo, ma se non la smetti potrei picchiarti lo stesso.”  
“Ho sentito bene? - sorrise, regalando ad Alan la sua espressione più deliziata, soddisfatta e trionfante - Mi ami?”  
Conosceva già la risposta, ma resistere all’impulso di chiederlo era stato impossibile; Alan tentò il caro, vecchio, tono scontroso, ma non gli venne troppo bene.  
“...mi pare ovvio. Ma che razza di - ”  
   
Lo interruppe con un bacio entusiasta, e non ci volle altro per far abbandonare ad Alan la facciata di scorbutico poco incline alle tenerezze.  
   
“Non te lo avevo ancora detto.”  
“Non importa. Lo sapevo lo stesso. E poi le parole contano solo fino a un certo punto: ho già i fatti.”  
“Sì, ma cercherò di dirtelo, ogni tanto: mi piace come suona.”  
“Io allora te lo ripeterò… anche se pure tu lo sai già, che ti amo.”  
“Lo so. Ma adesso basta, o morirò soffocato dalle colate di miele. Brrr.”  
   
Julian ridacchiò, accomodandosi contro di lui.  
   
“Voi, uomini rudi non avvezzi ai sentimentalismi…”  
“Non fare troppo lo spiritoso - allacciò una mano alla sua, che gli poggiava sul petto - Le colate di miele mi hanno distratto, ma stavo per chiederti una cosa.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Tu hai carattere, Julian, più di quanto pensi. Hai coraggio… ne hai avuto con me, e prima ancora nel buttare all’aria una vita comoda per l’incerto. Sei testardo. E sei intelligente. Perché hai così scarsa fiducia in te?”  
“Non è che abbia scarsa fiducia, è solo che conosco i miei limiti.”  
“Cazzate, c’è una bella differenza tra il conoscere i propri limiti e lo sminuirsi!”  
“Sì, beh… forse hai ragione. Ma è più forte di me. Forse il fatto di non essere mai stato all’altezza delle aspettative di mio padre ha finito con l’influenzarmi.”  
“Se vuoi te lo dico, dove può ficcarsi le sue aspettative, tuo padre. È la tua vita, le sue aspettative non contano un cazzo.”  
“Lo so! Però… - sospirò e scosse la testa – ho passato anni a cercare di somigliare al figlio che lui voleva. Ma le mie passioni erano sciocche, per lui, le cose in cui avevo successo inutili. Avrei voluto studiare sociologia, o antropologia, ma ho frequentato legge per compiacere lui, perché mi ero convinto che in fondo avesse ragione: un buon avvocato ha futuro, denaro, utilità, prestigio...”  
“E a volte non ha morale. Prendilo come un complimento: come avvocato faresti schifo. Studiare qualcosa che non amavi non è stata una mossa brillante, vero?”  
“È stata pessima, quanto i risultati. La sua delusione nei miei confronti è aumentata, e non si è mai fatto scrupolo di rimarcarmelo.  Con lui è sempre stato così; forse pensava di rendermi più… coriaceo, con il suo atteggiamento, ma temo che abbia ottenuto il risultato opposto. Non vorrei, ma a volte mi chiedo come la penserebbe su ciò che sto facendo, e...”  
“Sarebbe ora che ti scrollassi di dosso la sua influenza. Spero non te la prenda, se ti dico che quell'uomo mi sta già sul cazzo senza conoscerlo, e che mi sembra proprio uno schifo di padre. Sul serio, Julian, tu... avevo detto che volevo smetterla di annegare nel miele, e invece mi tocca... tu sei meraviglioso, e se l'uomo che più di tutti avrebbe dovuto sostenerti ha solo contribuito a creare insicurezza, dovresti scordarti di lui e basta. Mi sembra più salutare.”  
“Forse hai ragione, ma non è così facile. Mi fa una rabbia… è mio padre,  _vorrei che capisse!_ Vorrei che smettesse di considerare degni di utilità solo avvocati, medici e commercialisti. Vorrei comprendere dove ho sbagliato, vorrei – “  
   
Alan lo zittì con un bacio improvviso, veloce e appassionato, e quasi  _scherzoso_ ; una bacio che diceva  _finiscila, usa quella lingua per qualcosa di meglio_. Si sentì sommergere da un’ondata di familiare calore, e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a essa. Restò per qualche istante senza fiato, dopo; una manciata di secondi che passò a carezzare la guancia di Alan.  
   
“… per non parlare del colpo apoplettico che gli prenderebbe se sapesse di  _questo._ ”  
“Bene. Facciamo un bel servizio fotografico e mandiamoglielo. O un filmato. O un biglietto per uno spettacolo dal vivo…”  
 “Alan! – sogghignò - Già così non gli piaccio molto, eviterei di peggiorare la situazione.”  
“Al mio, di padre, saresti piaciuto molto.”  
Rispose lui, con una nota di dolcezza malinconica nella voce che Julian ancora non gli aveva sentito. Alan non aveva mai accennato alla propria famiglia, e lui non aveva mai fatto domande; quasi non ci aveva pensato, in realtà, così preso dagli avvenimenti e dal sentimento nascente per quel ragazzo dai capelli blu. Già conosceva alcuni fatti del suo passato, i momenti difficili lasciati alle spalle, i problemi che aveva avuto… prima gli bastava, ma ora sentiva di voler sapere tutto di lui.  
   
“Credi davvero?”  
“Per certo.”  
“E lui, adesso...”  
“ È morto. Avevo poco più di diciotto anni, quando accadde... e da lì le cose andarono a rotoli.”  
“Mi dispiace. Lo so che suona banale, ma sul serio, Alan...”  
“Va tutto bene. Sai, ero un tipo che ogni tanto combinava qualche cazzata, ma tutto sommato non mi ero mai messo in grossi guai, giusto qualche atto di  _ribellione adolescenziale standard_. Andavo persino bene a scuola! Mio padre mi crebbe da solo, dopo il divorzio, e lo fece insegnandomi che se desideravo libertà, dovevo dimostrare responsabilità. Lo fece incoraggiandomi nei miei talenti, e ascoltandomi sempre. Io avevo i miei sbalzi d’umore, momenti di paure e paranoie tipici dell'età, ma lui riusciva ogni volta a rimettermi in carreggiata... a farmi considerare le cose nella giusta ottica. E quando da un giorno all'altro non c'è stato più – si fermò, per soffocare il tremolio nella voce, respirò a fondo, deglutì, e si calmò – quando da un giorno all'altro non c'è stato più, io non ero pronto. E ho perso di vista me stesso.”  
“Ma ora ti sei ritrovato.”  
“Mi hai ritrovato  _tu_  – gli prese il volto tra le mani, accarezzandolo con i pollici -  Julian, non hai sbagliato niente: è quell’uomo che non è stato capace di essere un padre degno di tal nome. Ti ordino di piantarla di rimuginarci sopra.”  
“Me lo  _ordini_?”  
   
Chiese, divertito, e Alan gli sfilò gli occhiali; con studiata lentezza, guardandolo negli occhi. Gli sorrise, anche, mentre si allungava a posarli sul comodino; quel tipo di sorriso che gli mandava a fuoco le orecchie e d’improvviso faceva diventare stretti i jeans. Le mani di Alan erano fresche, mentre gli prendevano gentili il viso, e la sua bocca calda, appassionata. Si abbandonò languido a quel bacio per qualche istante, lasciandosi come ogni volta sopraffare dalle sensazioni fin quasi a sentire la testa girare. Attirò Alan sopra di sé e infilò le mani sotto la sua maglia, facendolo sussultare.  
   
“Ah, sono gelide!”  
“Ne approfitto per scaldarle un po’.”  
“Allora scaldatele come si deve, prima di passare a posti più delicati.”  
   
Sorrise a quel tono brusco, mentre Alan lo baciava ancora e iniziava a spogliarlo; ricambiò con entusiasmo,e presto i loro indumenti furono sparsi sul letto e sul pavimento.  
   
“Adesso lascia fare tutto a me. Tu stai buono e fermo.”  
   
Gli sussurrò Alan in un orecchio, e sentì il suo fiato caldo sulla pelle, i suoi denti chiudersi sul tenero lobo, gentili ma non troppo; la sensazione gli fece rizzare i sottili capelli sulla nuca, e non solo quelli… anche se l’altro soggetto era già in posizione di attenti, e non si poteva dire fosse sottile.  
   
“Alan, non credo proprio di poter starmene fermo mentre tu…”  
   
Lui si era mosso, scendendo dal suo orecchio al petto, e lo redarguì con un altro morso, al capezzolo sinistro.  
   
“Imparerai un po’ di autocontrollo, allora.”  
   
Per qualche minuto si dedicò ai suoi capezzoli, baciandoli, suggendoli e mordicchiandoli fino a che furono sensibilissimi, e dal loro colorito pallido s’erano fatti molto più scuri. In quelle condizioni bastava una lieve carezza con i pollici per farlo sussultare. Il suo respiro era ormai affannato, eccitazione e aspettativa, e quando Alan tornò a muoversi verso la sua testa si mosse per intercettarlo e baciarlo. Ma Alan si scansò, con un sorriso provocatorio, e apri il cassetto del comodino, recuperando un tubetto di lubrificante.  
   
“Cosa ti aspetti adesso, Julian?”  
   
Lui aprì bocca per rispondere, ma la lingua di Alan che ruotava intorno al suo glande gli trasformò la voce in un sospiro, la mano di lui che percorreva l’asta, su e giù, lenta, mutò il sospiro in ansimo. Teneva gli occhi fissi su ciò che stava facendo Alan, una visione che non poteva immaginare più eccitante, quando lui cominciò a spalmare una certa quantità di gel sulla sua erezione, e dopo, inarcandosi verso di lui, a preparare se stesso, infilandosi dentro due, tre dita. Ora sì che aveva capito, e lo voleva,  _subito._ Guardò Alan in viso, negli occhi, e dalla sua espressione si capiva che lo stava deliberatamente provocando. Era eccitato quanto lui, ma disposto a protrarre il gioco, con lentezza… e sì, era piacevole, stordente, infuriante. Continuava a sorridergli in quel modo impudente, in cui si leggeva malizia… ma una malizia amorosa e adorante, e si sentì morire dalla voglia di baciarlo ancora. Per ancora un mezzo minuto Alan lo stuzzicò con quella visione, prima di posizionarsi sulla sua erezione e farsela scivolare lentamente dentro; rimase fermo per un po’, fissandolo con occhi accesi, e iniziò a muoversi. Piano, fermandosi e poi ricominciando, per minuti di piacere soffocato che sembravano lunghissimi, tanto da farlo impazzire.  
   
“Alan... non...”  
“Zitto.”  
   
Glielo disse con un sorriso famelico, e il sangue gli si rimescolò, il cuore gli mancò un battito, un lampo di calore lo percorse da capo a piedi. Prese per i fianchi Alan, li accarezzò e li strinse,    e iniziò a muovere il bacino, assecondando i suoi movimenti;  _di più, ti prego_ era la richiesta che stava esprimendo, e finalmente Alan lo accontentò.  
Il suo ritmo diventò più veloce, i movimenti fluidi e vigorosi, i muscoli interni si serravano intorno a lui, moltiplicando le sensazioni; avrebbe voluto tenere gli occhi aperti fino alla fine, perché Alan era così bello, eccitato e affannato, con la pelle pallida arrossata e le labbra lucide di saliva... così bello che avrebbe voluto imprimersi a fuoco quella visione nella mente, per sempre. Ma non ci riuscì, come se i sensi fossero sovraccarichi e temessero un cortocircuito, e a occhi chiusi l'orgasmo lo scosse e lo prosciugò, lasciandolo senza respiro.  
Alan non si era mosso, lo sentiva ancora su di sé, e quando riaprì gli occhi vide che lui non era venuto; il pene era eretto, turgido allo spasmo, la punta umida, e lui si sentì bruciare dal desiderio di toccarlo, prenderlo, masturbarlo... ma lui gli fermò la mano prima che potesse sfiorarlo.  
   
“Ehi, mi ci è voluto tutto l'autocontrollo che ho, per resistere... quello, e un paio di seghe prima di tornare a casa. Non rovinare tutto... non ho finito, con te.”  
   
Si sfilò da lui e si chinò a baciarlo, un bacio che avrebbe voluto durasse più a lungo, ma Alan lo  lasciò con un sorriso; andò a posizionarsi tra le sue gambe, e vide che aveva ripreso il tubetto di lubrificante.  _Oh, sì. G_ li sfuggì un roco ansimo di desiderio, e alzò il bacino, impaziente, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Alan, incapaci di staccarsi da lui. Lo guardò spremere un po' di gel sulle dita, e spingerne uno dentro di lui; lo massaggiò per qualche istante, e ne aggiunse un secondo, e poco dopo un terzo, continuando i suoi movimenti esperti, lenti e profondi, allargandolo e preparandolo. Non sarebbe stato necessario protrarre a lungo quel trattamento: era rilassato e fiducioso, folle dalla voglia di sentire Alan dentro di sé, e per farglielo capire cominciò a spingere contro la sua mano, a stringersi intorno alle sue dita.  
E lui aveva capito, aveva capito benissimo, glielo si leggeva in faccia.  
   
“Alan!”  
   
La sua voce suonò frustrata, implorante e imperiosa allo stesso tempo; non avrebbe mai creduto che una simile combinazione fosse possibile, o che potesse uscire dalla sua bocca, ed essere tanto sensuale. Anche Alan aveva colto quel mix, e ne era stato colpito; si fermò, leccandosi le labbra.  
   
“Va bene.”  
   
Sfilò le dita e lo prese per il bacino, sollevandolo; le sue mani si mossero a stringergli e separargli le natiche, dandogli un brivido che gli fece tremare il respiro.  
   
“ _Sì!_ ”  
   
Esclamò rauco, quando Alan entrò in lui. Si spinse a fondo, fermandosi il tempo di un bacio… ah, amava i baci di Alan, il gusto della sua bocca, la sua lingua che lo accarezzava, ma ora si sentiva in balia di un bisogno diverso, irresistibile. Si aggrappò con le mani alla sua schiena, serrò le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, tirandolo ancor più dentro di sé.  
Dopo furono solo ondate di piacere caldo, denso; un nucleo bollente nel suo ventre, che si diramava a ogni cellula, lo sommergeva, prendeva possesso di tutti i suoi sensi, del respiro, della voce. Il muoversi di Alan era lento e profondo, ma sul viso, nella piega delle labbra, gli si leggeva che ormai non poteva più contenersi… e nemmeno lui.  
   
“Alan… di più! Più forte!”  
   
Gli rispose con un verso di gola, e lo esaudì all’istante; il suo ritmo diventò più veloce, i suoi affondi lo schiacciavano contro il materasso e gli mozzavano il fiato. Strinse convulsamente la trapunta sotto le dita e sentì il piacere crescere, la propria voce dire, gridare o  _rantolare_  qualcosa, ma non sapeva  _cosa_ , e nemmeno gli importava. Sentì il suo stesso seme colargli sul ventre, un orgasmo più potente, più lungo, più  _caldo_ del primo; al culmine, per qualche secondo, gli sembrò di precipitare, o dissolversi in puro godimento, insieme ad Alan.  
Restò senza fiato e senza forze, abbandonato con gli occhi chiusi, e poco dopo sentì Alan raggiungerlo: stringersi accanto a lui, le sue labbra su una spalla, a lasciare baci delicati, il suo braccio destro sul petto.  
   
“Hai in serbo altre… sorprese?”  
“Sono troppo esaurito per alzare un mignolo, figurati attrezzi di dimensioni ben maggiori.”  
   
Ridacchiò, voltandosi su un fianco per essere faccia a faccia con il suo ragazzo.  
   
“Due seghe nel pomeriggio, hai detto?”  
“Volevo essere certo di portare a termine quello che avevo in mente… perché non finisce qui, cosa credi,  _impiastro_. Mai come ora questa definizione ti si addice.”  
   
Disse, spalmandogli sul petto e sullo stomaco il frutto dell’orgasmo che così tanto lo aveva scosso; pur esausto sentì rinfocolarsi l’eccitazione, specie quando Alan scese sul suo ventre e  gli tuffò quella sua lingua abile nell’ombelico, raccogliendo le gocce perlacee che vi erano finite.  
   
“Il colpevole di questo impiastro in particolare sei tu, lo sai? È stata una cosa… una cosa…”  
“La tua prostata mi manderà un mazzo di fiori, quando si riprenderà.”  
“Scemo. Comunque, dicevi? Che non finisce qui?”  
“Oh, concedimi un po’ di tempo e vedrai cosa ti farò”  
“E se invece volessi dare un contributo più attivo?”  
“Sarebbe magnifico. Allora facciamo che chi riesce a rimettere insieme un corpo funzionante per primo decide il gioco.”  
“Mmhhh… non vedo l’ora. Ora però torna qui, abbracciami…ecco… voglio restare un po’ così.”  
“Sarò ripetitivo, ma devo dirlo ancora: sei un irrecuperabile impiastro. E non sai quanto ne sono felice.”  
   
~°~°~°  
   
“Bambino a nanna – disse Damien - dvd pronti, la pizza dev’essere in arrivo.”  
   
Con ottimo tempismo, pochi secondi dopo aver finito la frase, il campanello trillò, e nel giro di un paio minuti due pizze fumanti avevano trovato posto sul tavolino di fronte al divano, accompagnate da un paio di bottiglie di birra. Una serata di relax, a guardare episodi classici di  _Twilight Zone_ , e quella sera, s’impose Aidan, avrebbe smesso di torturarsi sulla sua infelice uscita con Paul. Era passata più di una settimana, era stupido continuare a sentirsi così  _colpevole,_ verso il ragazzo e verso se stesso.  
Forse lo si sarebbe sentito meno, se avesse avuto la possibilità di parlare con Paul, ma il ragazzo era sparito: non si era fatto vivo in negozio, e lui si era reso conto di non avere idea di come facesse di cognome, di non avere il suo numero di telefono, o il suo indirizzo… frequentava il suo negozio da un paio d’anni, e in fin dei conti non lo conosceva per nulla.  
Fosse almeno successo con uno sconosciuto qualsiasi incontrato quella sera… avrebbe accantonato la cosa in fretta e con un certo disgusto, e non ci avrebbe pensato affatto; lo sguardo ferito di Paul poco prima di andarsene, invece, non riusciva a scordarselo.  
   
Guardò Damien, che litigava con lo sportello bloccato del lettore dvd. L’aveva capito subito, lui, che qualcosa non andava; gli era bastato vedere la sua faccia il giorno successivo.  
   
 _“Ehi, che t’è successo?_ ”  
   
Lui aveva glissato, e Damien non aveva insistito; lo aveva osservato, però, e gli aveva offerto compagnia, chiacchiere e pause dal lavoro con caffè alla cannella. Buffo che a cercare di offrirgli distrazione fosse la persona che stava al cuore del problema.  
   
<  _Se ti avessi raccontato il perché dell’umore grigio di questi giorni, che ne avresti detto? Ci ho pensato, ma non so darmi una risposta. Avresti riso di me, o avresti compreso perché mi sento tanto in colpa? Forse avresti detto che sto dando troppa importanza a un fatto che non ne merita, che mi preoccupo per niente… vorrei essere capace di lasciarmi alle spalle le persone come sai fare tu._  >  
   
Damien uscì vincitore  dal suo diverbio con il lettore dvd e andò a sedere accanto a lui.  
   
“Bene, a posto. Ho proprio voglia di passare una serata tranquilla in compagnia di una persona piacevole e intelligente… ma mi accontenterò di te.”  
 “Sempre più magnanimo, eh?”  
 “Un filantropo!”  
   
Lui gli rivolse un’occhiata ironica, inaugurando la propria pizza.  
   
“Ribatterei, ma questa sera sono davvero stanco morto.”  
“Mi accontento talmente tanto che ti propongo persino di andare insieme a una mostra che aprirà tra un paio di settimane… saresti la persona più adatta, caro il mio medico mancato, almeno sfrutterei la tua conoscenza dell’anatomia.”  
“Ma di che blateri?”  
“Gunther Von Hagens.”  
“ _Lo scuoiatore_? Scordatelo!”  
“Non dirmi che ti fa impressione.”  
“Mi fa impressione che si definisca  _artista_  uno che espone cadaveri scuoiati e plastificati! È disgustoso e immorale!”  
“ _Immorale_! Non è che vada a dissotterrarseli di notte, come commissionavano i tuoi colleghi segaossa centocinquant’anni fa. E nemmeno si procura direttamente la materia prima aggredendo sconosciuti nei vicoli bui.”  
“Ma perché tiro in ballo la morale parlando con te? Scemo io a credere di farti recepire il messaggio.”  
“Avanti, vecchio bacchettone. Alla fine ti divertiresti!”  
“Scordatelo!”  
“Sto forse perdendo il mio ascendente su di te? Un tempo, sono certo, avresti accettato con entusiasmo. Forse è perché ti dedico troppe attenzioni e cominci a darmi per scontato...”  
“Oh, si chiamano  _attenzioni_? Da quando? Credevo vessazioni, angherie e prevaricazioni.”  
“Sono pur sempre attenzioni!”  
   
Esclamò Damien, con innocenza fasulla che grondava da ogni sillaba; lui scosse la testa, ma sorrideva, e sentì il cuore alleggerirsi. Il dispiacere che provava per Paul parve sfumare un po’, la ragione smorzò l’emotività, addolcì il senso di colpa.  
Paul, si disse, se la caverà benissimo. E finalmente riuscì davvero a smettere di pensarci.  
   
***  
   
Aidan aveva detto di essere stanco, e pareva fosse vero, perché dopo circa un paio d’ore la sonnolenza lo aveva vinto, proprio durante di uno dei loro episodi preferiti. Damien fece un mezzo sorriso, osservandolo, sovrappensiero, senza quasi accorgersene. Era bello, Aidan, solo negli ultimi tempi ci aveva pensato. Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, prima? Non sono cose su cui ti soffermi, riguardo un amico che conosci da una vita. Non lui, almeno.  
Aveva pensato a sufficienza, al rapporto tra loro, a come poteva cambiare, alle conseguenze che il fallimento di una relazione sentimentale avrebbe causato… e aveva deciso che non ci sarebbero state conseguenze, perché non ci sarebbe stato alcun fallimento.  
Avvicinò il viso a quello dell’addormentato, osservandolo più da vicino, tanto da percepire un’ombra di profumo.  
   
 _< La costanza alla lunga premia, Aidan. O, come si dice, la goccia scava la roccia_.  >  
   
Con dita leggerissime gli sfiorò il mento e le labbra, un tocco breve, per non svegliarlo, un rapido sopralluogo delle sue future proprietà. Quel giorno, forse proprio quella sera, era scattato l’ultimo ingranaggio di un meccanismo complicato; il cambiamento che prima temeva, ora lo rendeva impaziente. Non tanto dell’ _evoluzione_   _fisica_  del loro rapporto… anche quella aveva il suo bel richiamo, certo, ma al momento lo attraeva di più la semplice  _reazione:_ non era eccessivo dire che moriva dalla voglia di vedere come l’avrebbe presa Aidan. Quale sarebbe stata l’espressione sul suo viso? E che avrebbe detto? Un paio d’insulti di sicuro gli sarebbero sfuggiti, e forse all’inizio non gli avrebbe nemmeno creduto…  
   
 _< Saprò farmi prendere sul serio.  >_  
   
Non quella notte, però. Non con per casa un bambino che spesso e volentieri, se si svegliava, andava a raggiungerli sul divano; un bambino che per di più dormiva nel suo letto matrimoniale. Dopo  _la svolta_  Fabian avrebbe presto dovuto iniziare a dormire da solo, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, alla fine…  
  
 _< Questo fine settimana Fabian lo passerà dal suo amichetto Daniel, e io potrò occuparmi di te. Pazienta ancora solo qualche giorno.  >_  
 


	25. Chapter 25

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 25

____________________ 

  
Damien si era fermato a passare in rassegna i vari tipi di caffè esposti, ponderando su quale  comprare, quando Fabian saltellando arrivò dall’altro capo della corsia, scaricando nel cestino una scatola di cereali.  
   
“Al miele? – commentò Damien – Ma non ti piacciono.”  
“Adesso sì! Li ho assaggiati a casa di Daniel, e sono buoni.”  
“Ma guarda un po'. Allora è vero che per dire che qualcosa non piace bisogna assaggiarla... mi pare di averlo detto e ripetuto a un certo bambino, ma lui non mi ha mai dato retta...”  
  
Il piccolo fece una linguaccia scherzosa, e lui mise nel carrello un pacchetto di Hawaiian Blue Mountain.  
Mancavano solo due giorni, e il venerdì sera sarebbe arrivato. Aveva già pensato e scartato diverse ipotesi, su come comportarsi con Aidan, ma alla fine credeva di essere giunto al piano d'azione migliore possibile.  
In fin dei conti Aidan non aveva bisogno di essere sedotto; con lui un gioco di conquista gli sarebbe sembrato ridicolo e inopportuno, e aveva la sensazione che non avrebbe contribuito a farlo prendere sul serio.  
E allora sarebbe stata una serata come tante altre che avevano passato assieme, fatta di discorsi, liquori, vecchi film. Niente giro di locali, quel venerdì, né Diadokon, né altri.  
Non lo attirava nemmeno l’idea di andare al ristorante; sarebbero stati meglio a casa, facendosi recapitare un'ottima cena dalla migliore rosticceria che conoscesse, o dal loro solito e fidato giapponese.  
   
<  _Per uscire avremo tutte le sere che vogliamo… ma questo venerdì non dev’esserci nessun altro al mondo, a parte noi due._  >  
   
<  _…_   _che pensiero sdolcinato…  ho voglia di sbeffeggiarmi da solo._  >  
   
Una buona bottiglia di vino però non poteva mancare, qualcosa di pregiato e costoso degno dell’occasione da celebrare. Chateau d’Yquem, magari… una bottiglia di una decina d’anni o giù di lì poteva permettersela, e già pregustava Aidan dargli del matto per aver sborsato tanti soldi per un vino. Di sicuro una bottiglia del genere non l’avrebbe trovata in quel piccolo supermercato, quindi si prospettava un giro per enoteche nel pomeriggio.  
Ma per il momento doveva pensare alla spesa  _regolare_ , e tenere d'occhio un bambino che cercava di infilarvi tavolette di cioccolata clandestine.  
Conveniva passare a una corsia meno ricca ti tentazioni, pensò, dirigendosi verso l'inoffensivo reparto di frutta e verdura per completare gli acquisti e raggiungere le casse. Tra i colorati e profumati banchi della frutta per poco non restò coinvolto in un frontale tra carrelli.  
   
“Ma tu guarda il caso!”  
“Dicesi malasorte.”  
“Questa è davvero un'incredibile combinazione! Uno potrebbe mettersi a credere nei segni del destino, vero?”  
“Oppure uno potrebbe cambiare supermercato.”  
   
Rispose, voltandosi verso l'interlocutore in fila alla cassa accanto.  
   
“Questa città è grande, Dietrich, non avevi altri posti dove fare la spesa?”  
“Io ci vengo quasi sempre, qui! E poi così ferisci i miei sentimenti, sembra quasi che non ti faccia piacere incontrarmi! Dopotutto ci siamo fatti delle belle chiacchierate, le volte scorse, no? Per non parlare della partita a squash.”  
“Dobbiamo ripetere, no?”  
“Certo! Ma solo dopo che avrà avuto il tempo di fare qualche progresso… non vorrei che giocare con me ti risultasse poco divertente, sai.”  
“Non temere, la volta scorsa è stata  _perfetta_.”  
   
Parole scambiate fissandosi, con lo stesso sguardo e lo stesso sorriso, dimentichi per una manciata di secondi di ogni altra cosa. Poi Dietrich abbassò gli occhi su Fabian, e lo osservò inclinando la testa, mentre il bambino ricambiava lo sguardo con curiosità.  
   
“Ti somiglia davvero molto.”  
“Sei un amico di Damien?”  
“Non proprio, ma comunque andiamo d’accordo, no?”  
“Se è questa la tua percezione, chi sono io per negarlo?”  
“È ora di pranzo, posso invitarvi? È un po’ che non passiamo un po' di tempo insieme.”  
“Non desisti, eh? Non sai che l'insistenza è fastidiosa?”  
“Se ti infastidissi sul serio mi ignoreresti.”  
   
***  
   
Sul tavolo c’erano gli avanzi di un pranzo da fastfood; Fabian aveva cinguettato per tutto il pranzo e ora giocava con il gameboy, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto solo per bere un sorso di milkshake. Aveva gli auricolari, lasciando finalmente liberi di parlare i due adulti.  
   
“Avrei voluto offrirvi qualcosa di meglio ma, come studente squattrinato, al momento questo è il più che potevo permettermi.”  
“È dura senza un cospicuo conto corrente altrui da sfruttare, vero?”  
   
Dietrich scrollò le spalle e mangiò una patatina ormai fredda.  
   
“Suppongo che potrebbe andarmi peggio… stavo meglio nel mega-attico, ma va bene anche così, amo prendere le cose con filosofia.”  
“Sarebbe a dire che ciò che è successo tra te, Alan e Julian non ti sfiora.”  
“A  _me_  non è successo proprio nulla. Per un po’ ho giocato e mi sono divertito… ma ho perso la partita prima di poterla concludere come avrei voluto. Sono stato un po’ infastidito all’inizio, perché mi irrita vedere le cose non andare come preventivato, e per essermi fatto fregare dalla trovata di Alan senza sospettare niente… ma non è durato più di qualche ora.”  
“Quindi non nutri desideri di rivalsa?”  
“Se li nutrissi significherebbe che provo qualcosa in merito a tutta la faccenda… invece, come ho detto,  _non provo nulla_.”  
“Nemmeno sapendo che le tue due  _ex-vittime_  formano ora una coppia direi ben assortita?”  
   
Le bionde sopracciglia di Dietrich schizzarono verso l’alto per un istante; una fugace espressione stupita, ma non troppo, e un sorriso fasullo.  
   
“Possiamo considerarla una prova del vecchio detto per cui gli opposti si attraggono. Come vanno le cose? È Julian ad acquistare carattere, o Alan a rammollirsi?”  
“Te li sei scopati e rigirati per un bel po’ a tuo piacere, eppure non sei riuscito a conoscerli affatto. Mi deludi, Dietrich, mi eri parso uno studioso più attento della natura umana.”  
“Sto imparando, non essere troppo duro! Temo di non ‘funzionare’ come la maggior parte delle persone, e mi capita ancora di fare degli errori di valutazione, e prendere sottogamba chi non dovrei… come quei due, a quanto pare.”  
“Quei due, per rispondere alla tua domanda, se la stanno cavando benissimo… solo qualche piccolo problema di negazione da parte di Alan, all’inizio, ma sbattere il muso contro la gelosia lo ha costretto a mettere da parte gli indugi.”  
“Negazione? Perché mai?”  
“Paure paranoiche, sovraccarico emozionale, e una certa dose di senso di colpa, immagino.”  
“Mpf. Sono  _quasi_  curioso di come dev’essere sentirsi così obnubilati dall’irrazionalità.”  
“Non c’è nulla di razionale, nell’amore; è il suo pregio e il suo difetto.”  
“È soprattutto il suo grande vantaggio. Per me.”  
“Non riesci proprio a comprenderlo, vero, Dietrich?”  
“Perché, tu sì?”  
   
Damien tacque, considerando quale fosse la risposta più onesta. Per quanto riguardava  _gli altri_  ne comprendeva ogni meccanismo, timore, entusiasmo, follia e illogico ragionamento.  
Ma lo comprendeva, a livello  _razionale_ , e quindi incompleto: l’amore di suo fratello per quella donna ignobile la razionalità non era mai stata in grado di spiegarlo.  
E per quanto riguardava se stesso… non era mai stato innamorato, e la seduzione e la conquista erano sempre state soltanto monumenti al proprio ego.  
Aidan… se ciò che provava per lui era davvero amore, lo provava senza essere passato attraverso la fase ‘canonica’ dell’innamoramento, e aveva scrutato ed esaminato i propri sentimenti in una maniera che avrebbe fatto inorridire un romantico.  
Un paio di sere prima avrebbe potuto svegliare Aidan e baciarlo, magari far coincidere le due cose, e lasciare che tutto andasse avanti da sé; invece aveva messo da parte l’impulso a beneficio del creare uno scenario che reputava più adeguato a una dichiarazione importante… in onore di Aidan, ma, ed era innegabile, anche per un capriccio nato dalla vanità.  
   
“Solo in parte. Ma comprenderlo del tutto lo spoglierebbe del suo fascino.”  
“Forse è così… per me non farebbe comunque differenza. Quando dico che non provo nulla, non mi riferisco solo alla faccenda di Alan e Julian. Mi riferisco a  _tutto_.”  
“Che affermazione definitiva.”  
“Beh, diciamo a  _quasi_  tutto.”  
“Non devi sentirti molto vivo, allora.”  
   
Damien colse, per un attimo, una contrazione sul viso di Dietrich e provò un lampo di trionfante soddisfazione. Era quella la crepa su cui insistere per far crollare tutto il castello? Dietrich fu svelto a riprendere l’abituale espressione, sicura, sorniona e stillante cortesia ipocrita. L’espressione che gli faceva voglia di prenderlo per il collo.  
   
“Può darsi. Io mi sento piuttosto vivo, ma non ho mai conosciuto altro modo di essere, non posso fare paragoni. Com’è questo _sentirsi vivi_ , per te?”  
“Orribilmente tedioso, alle volte. Ma sa riservare anche una certa dose di divertimento, brivido, e calore… cose di cui proverai invidia, immagino.”  
“No. Non puoi immaginare quanto io già mi diverta, e i miei brividi so come cercarli… e dove trovarli.”  
“E il calore?”  
“Di quello posso fare a meno.”  
“Suoni credibile, ma non so fino a che punto darti retta. Sotto più di un aspetto.”  
“Non ho certo ragione di mentire.”  
 “Convincere se stessi è una ragione molto profonda che tendiamo a negare con particolare fervore – Damien guardò l’orologio – Devo andare, Dietrich, ho da fare.”  
“Non è corretto andartene ora… non mi piace che tu mi consideri un bugiardo.”  
“Sopravvivrò. Possiamo proseguire il discorso un’altra volta, se proprio ci tieni.”  
“Ci conto.”  
   
Dietrich restò al tavolo mentre Fabian e Damien si alzavano, e il bambino si fermò a guardarlo:  
   
“Tu non vieni?”  
“Mi piacerebbe – sospirò, fin troppo innocente, distogliendo per un momento lo sguardo dal bambino, e incrociandolo con Damien – ma non posso. Magari un'altra volta torniamo qui tutti e tre, che ne dici? Devi assaggiare la torta al caramello.”  
“Magari! Io quella la mangerei anche adesso!”  
“Beh, possiamo chiedere a Damien se...”  
“Hai già avuto il frappè al cioccolato, Fabian. E tu non cercare di corromperlo coi dolciumi.”  
   
Dietrich scrollò le spalle, rivolgendo un sorriso al bambino  
   
“Ci abbiamo provato!”  
   
E li salutò con una mano, mentre andavano via.  
   
***  
   
Di tanto in tanto, mentre scriveva, Damien pensava con soddisfazione alla bottiglia di vino pregiato comprata nel pomeriggio. Alla fine si era fatto prendere la mano, e aveva speso ancora più del previsto; Aidan avrebbe fatto bene ad apprezzarla, o almeno a fingere molto bene.  
   
<  _Non che sia mai stato granché, a fingere, ma immagino che la sua trasparenza sia un tratto a cui mi sono affezionato._  >  
   
Sorrise all'idea che solo qualche mese prima non avrebbe mai creduto possibile compiere un passo del genere con Aidan, mentre ora si trovava a vivere i suoi ultimi momenti da scapolo, e l'oggetto del suo interesse dormiva, ignaro.  
Una vibrazione e un breve bip segnalarono il ricevimento di un sms. Per un momento considerò di ignorarlo e continuare a scrivere, ma poi controllò di che si trattasse; immediatamente digitò alcuni tasti, portando poi il cellulare all'orecchio.  
   
“Come sarebbe a dire s _ei sotto casa mia_?... sì, te l'ho detto io che potevamo riprendere il discorso, ma non immaginavo che saresti venuto a seccarmi alle due e un quarto di notte.”  
   
Mentre ascoltava la risposta gli angoli della sua bocca si piegarono in un sorriso freddo, ma divertito; restò a sentire per circa mezzo minuto,  poi si alzò e andò ad aprire la porta, attendendo Dietrich sulla soglia. Non lo salutò, quando l’ebbe davanti: avvicinò il viso al suo, tanto da poter sentire l’uno il respiro dell’altro, e per qualche secondo restò così, guardandolo negli occhi.  
   
“Non puzzi d’alcool, non dovresti essere ubriaco. O lo hai forse assunto in maniera non ortodossa?”  
“Perché devi dire così? Ho pensato che se eri sveglio avremmo potuto fare due chiacchiere… e forse a quest’ora non avresti avuto impegni per cui scaricarmi di punto in bianco.”  
“Non mi occorre avere impegni per scaricarti, Dietrich.”  
“Uhm, sì… in effetti. Posso entrare, comunque?... grazie!”  
   
Dietrich si guardò intorno, osservando la stanza, le pareti quasi del tutto nascoste da alte librerie stipate di volumi, il grande divano di pelle consunta, e il tavolo su cui si trovava il portatile acceso.  
   
“Stavi scrivendo? È un nuovo romanzo?”  
“Già.”  
“Posso leggere qualcosa in anteprima?”  
“Scordatelo. Sono già stato troppo gentile a farli salire.”  
“Ma non hai notato come sono stato accorto? Non ho telefonato né suonato alla porta, per non rischiare di svegliare il tuo adorabile rampollo.”  
“Fabian non è qui, stanotte. È con Aidan.”  
“Oh, il tuo amico che mi odia.”  
“Ti disprezza; l’odio è un sentimento che riconosce una certa malsana dignità.”  
   
Dietrich fece una risatina, accomodandosi sul divano.  
   
“Hai ragione, c’è una certa differenza.”  
“Allora, eri così ansioso di riprendere la spiegazione delle tue tare da non poter aspettare?”  
“Ho avuto la sensazione che te ne fossi andato con la convinzione che io intimamente soffro e mi dolgo per la mia incapacità di provare emozioni a livello profondo… e l’idea mi infastidiva. Parecchio. E poi sei l’unico con cui posso essere me stesso… mi sei indispensabile per disintossicarmi dalla facciata che devo tenere su ogni giorno.”  
“Un dubbio onore, ma pur sempre un onore. Non ti sarebbe più comodo e salutare, allora,  liberarti di questa tua facciata?”  
“No! No, per nulla! Ho avuto modo di verificare che il comportarmi secondo la mia natura ha effetti disastrosi sui rapporti umani e sulle opportunità vantaggiose che potrebbero recarmi. Meglio fingere… fingere di essere umano, ecco.”  
   
Damien sospirò e si diresse in cucina.  
“Irish Coffee?”  
“Molto volentieri, grazie.”  
   
Tornò poco dopo con due bicchieri, e Dietrich prima di assaggiare lo tenne qualche secondo la le mani per godersi il tepore.  
   
“Oh – disse dopo un sorso - È davvero  _molto_  irish.”  
“Se preferivi potevo farti la versione salutista.”  
“Sarebbe?”  
“Senza caffè, perché poi non dormi, e senza crema perché contiene troppi grassi.”  
“Che gentile ad avere a cuore la mia salute!”  
“Allora Dietrich, finiti i giochetti e i doveri dell’ospitalità, non trovi di aver mirato troppo in alto, nella pretesa di non essere umano? Una posa per non ammettere di essere solo un tizio qualsiasi con una personalità vigliacca?”  
   
Il sorriso scomparve dalle labbra del ragazzo più giovane; fece ondeggiare il contenuto bicchiere, ne bevve ancora un altro sorso e si lasciò andare più rilassato contro lo schienale del divano, a occhi socchiusi.  
   
“No, no, sbagli. Fammi citare qualcuno che ami: ‘ _Fanciullo, io già non ero come gli altri erano’_... all’inizio non mi era chiaro, ma col passare degli anni afferrai la differenza tra me e le altre persone… e capii che per vivere in mezzo a loro dovevo almeno  _sembrare_ come loro. – s’interruppe, per un altro sorso e per guardarsi intorno, nella stanza, soffermandosi su un quadro appeso sulla parete opposta – Santo Cielo, ho dato a te del Bosch, ma pure quel tipo non scherza…”  
“Regalo di un amico nella patria dei miei avi. Non divagare.”  
“Come vuoi. Vedi, me ne resi conto intorno ai sei o sette anni... non riuscivo ad affezionarmi a nessuno, nemmeno nella mia famiglia. Genitori amorevoli, e così i nonni, gli zii, anche i miei fratelli... non mi sono mancati affetto e calore. Però a quell'affetto non sapevo come rispondere. Ero confuso, capivo che in qualche modo avrei dovuto provare le stesse cose, e dimostrarlo, ma in me non nasceva alcuna reazione spontanea a quell'affetto, nessuna scintilla interiore. Siccome ero pur sempre solo un bambino, e loro i miei genitori,  _desideravo_ voler loro bene, e vederli contenti di me, e così... ho imparato a simulare. Guardavo il comportamento dei miei fratelli, degli altri bambini, persino dei ragazzini nei telefilm, e prendevo spunto... non pareva difficile, forse perché erano, appunto, i miei genitori, e sono tutt'ora le uniche persone verso cui nutro qualcosa che può essere affetto.  
Di tutti gli altri, invece, non mi è mai importato molto. Adulti o bambini che fossero, li trovavo noiosi, se non fastidiosi... preferivo stare da solo. Ma in breve mi resi conto che non potevo tagliarmi fuori, e che avere dei legami portava dei vantaggi, per quanto a quell'età si trattasse al massimo di scambio di figurine. Mi misi a fare di nuovo quello che già avevo fatto: imitai, simulai, imparai a sorridere nel modo  più credibile che potevo, fui gentile, allegro e il più possibile socievole. Dovevo dare l'impressione di un bambino un po' timido, ma che ce la metteva tutta per farsi accettare e trovare degli amici. Con l'andar del tempo provavo sempre di meno, ma imparavo a fingere sempre meglio.”  
“Fino a diventare quello che sei oggi.”  
“E cosa sono, in fondo? Un mostro, un disadattato? Non credo. Le emozioni, i sentimenti... sono sopravvalutati, per conto mio. Agli esseri umani piace pensare di essere nobili creature, superiori a qualunque altra, per la loro sofisticata capacità di provare una vasta gamma di emozioni, e invece di che si tratta, alla fine? Ormoni, reazioni chimiche, intrecci neurali. Un piccolo danno cerebrale può mutare il carattere di un uomo, trasformando un pio padre di famiglia in un ubriacone violento e bestemmiatore. L'affetto materno è dato dagli ormoni, blocca quelli e una madre sarà indifferente alla sua prole. In me, semplicemente, manca qualche meccanismo, non scatta quella certa reazione chimica, non si produce quell'ormone che fa provare empatia per il prossimo. E, ti assicuro, più passa il tempo più sono convinto che sia un vantaggio: posso occuparmi solo di me stesso, perseguire il mio vantaggio e il mio divertimento, senza dilemmi morali o sensi di colpa.”  
 “ _Non amava l'umanità, non pensava a essa se non in relazione ai propri vantaggi e piaceri_.”  
Disse Damien, sporgendosi a posare il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolino.  
“Scusa?”  
“Niente, ho usato una citazione anche io... piuttosto a sproposito, in realtà. Lo sapevi di possedere molti dei tratti di uno psicopatico, Dietrich?”  
“Non esageriamo, non ho mai ucciso nessuno, anzi... quasi sempre la violenza va contro i miei principi.”  
“Non ho detto che tu lo sia, ma a quanto dici non provi empatia ed emozioni profonde, né rimorso; sei egocentrico, calcolatore, nonché un ottimo simulatore. Ti manca l'impulsività, e non avrai istinti violenti, ma mi viene da pensare che saresti capacissimo di uccidere qualcuno a sangue freddo, se ne potessi trarre un vantaggio adeguato.”  
“Ah – parve divertito e deliziato, come per un inaspettato complimento - oltre il vantaggio dovrei avere la certezza di farla franca, perché lo stile di vita dietro le sbarre sarebbe molto in contrasto con i miei progetti per il futuro.”  
   
Per un po' restarono in silenzio. Dietrich scrutava nel suo irish coffee come se vi vedesse qualcosa di affascinante, e Damien osservava Dietrich. Poi questi alzò lo sguardo, d'improvviso, e restarono a fissarsi negli occhi.  
   
“Certe volte me lo chiedo, sai, come deve essere... volere davvero bene a qualcuno,  _amare_ qualcuno, tenervi, desiderare il suo bene più del tuo. Amare tanto da essere disposto ai più grandi sacrifici. O anche credere tanto in una causa da essere pronto a dare la vita per essa. Lo trovo affascinante; io non solo non l'ho mai provato, ma non riesco nemmeno a immaginarlo.”  
“E questo ti provoca rabbia?”  
“La rabbia è già un'emozione troppo profonda per me, temo. No, non rabbia... provo fastidio. Ma non più di quanto ne senta al pensiero che non saprò mai quanto ci si diverta a saltellare sulla Luna: è qualcosa talmente al di fuori della mia portata che al massimo mi provoca una scrollata di spalle. Provare rabbia sarebbe un diversivo, se non altro... invece è sempre tutto così... _noioso_. Capisci cosa intendo?”  
“Molto meglio di quanto tu possa immaginare.”  
“Però con te non mi annoio, anzi, mi sento pericolosamente vivo.”  
   
Continuò a fissare Dietrich; anaffettività innata, era possibile? Ci credeva davvero, quando riduceva l'anima e i sentimenti umani a reazioni chimiche?  
Con qualsiasi altra persona Damien avrebbe pensato che fosse tutto un bluff, un parlarsi addosso volto in primo luogo a convincere se stesso di essere soddisfatto del proprio nulla. Ma con Dietrich... con lui no. Con lui riusciva a percepire il vuoto e il freddo al di là dell’apparenza, il distacco da ogni emotività. Riusciva a capirlo, anche, e a riconoscere i loro lati in comune.  
E non aveva dubbi che anche Dietrich li avesse riconosciuti. E forse, per certi versi, lui era peggiore di Dietrich, perché negli anni non erano state poche le volte in cui aveva ferito di proposito le persone che gli volevano bene.  
Continuarono a parlare. Dietrich non raccontò altro su di sé -  _“Non posso dirti tutto ora, ti pare?” -_  ma spaziarono di nuovo tra letteratura e arte, cinema e poesia, musica, etica; opinioni e gusti abbastanza simili da trovare molti argomenti in comune, ma abbastanza diversi da garantire una discussione stimolante, arguta, senza un momento di pausa. Lui si divertiva ad ascoltare le spiritosaggini ciniche del suo ospite, e probabilmente per Dietrich era salutare avere qualcuno con cui esprimerle ad alta voce. Una notte di scrittura andata perduta, ma non gli dispiaceva. Senza che se ne accorgessero passarono intere ore, birra scura, e tazze di caffè; erano le sette del mattino passate quando Damien decise che era abbastanza, e lo invitò a sloggiare.  
   
“Mentre c'eri potevi chiedermi di rimanere per colazione: inizio a sentire una certa fame.”  
“Non cominciare a prenderti troppa confidenza – disse, indicandogli la porta – e poi ti ho già fornito alcol e caffeina a sufficienza.”  
“Questa sarà una dieta bilanciata per uno scrittore, ma non per me.”  
“ _Arrivederci_ , Dietrich.”  
“Che tono definitivo! Va bene... grazie per la chiacchierata – salutò, aprendo la porta – a presto. Oh.  _Oh!”_  
   
“Ciao! Non sapevo che venivi a trovare Damien!”  
   
Riconobbe la voce di suo nipote e scattò dal divano con un orrendo presentimento... sperava che il bambino fosse salito da solo, che fosse venuto a prendere i suoi cereali al miele, che Aidan lo stesse aspettando a casa propria preparando il resto della colazione...  
Quando fu sull'uscio, accanto a Dietrich, lo vide: Fabian spettinato e sorridente nel suo pigiama dell'Uomo Ragno... per mano ad Aidan.  
   
“Ciao, giovane supereroe! Diciamo che ho fatto una sorpresa a tuo zio... ma ora devo proprio andare.”  
   
Dietrich si defilò per le scale mentre Fabian lo salutava, e Damien non disse nulla. Era troppo preso da Aidan; non credeva di averlo mai visto tanto pallido, e con uno sguardo così infuocato, tradito, incredulo.  
   
“Che tempismo eccezionale.”  
   
Si sentì mormorare; fece un passo avanti, e Aidan uno indietro, lasciando andare il bambino.  
   
“Vai a casa, Fabian, mi sono ricordato di una cosa e sono in ritardo, non ho tempo per fare colazione con te. Stasera ti riporto la roba che hai lasciato da me.”  
“Ehi! Non crederai che - “  
   
Iniziò a dire, ma Aidan entrò nell'ascensore senza dargli tempo di spiegare.  
Perfetto.  
Merda.  
  
____

 

_Allora, ecco qui… era un po’ che volevo dare un po’ più di spazio a Dietrich, e infine il capitolo è arrivato. Non credo di essere riuscita ad esprimere lui e spiegare il mio concetto come lo avevo in mente… ma tornerò sul discorso quindi per il momento va bene così, o non ne sarei più uscita!_  
  
 _Ho sempre avuto in mente Dietrich non come uno ‘stronzetto tanto per’, ma come un individuo che, in un certo senso, non ha scelta. Come gli dice Damien, presenta alcuni tratti di uno psicopatico, anche se non lo è. D’altra parte, appunto, non è detto che qualcuno che mostri parte delle caratteristiche di uno psicopatico sia un serial killer: tempo addietro avevo letto un articolo che spiegava come anni fa grandi aziende americane assumevano apposta persone con determinati tratti di psicopatia (mancanza di scrupoli, capacità di fingere, incapacità di creare legami affettivi) perché ritenevano che sarebbero diventati squali in grado di procurare grandi affari alla ditta._  
 _Le aziende in questione dovettero poi fare retro marcia perché questi particolari assunti erano talmente senza scrupoli da mettere il proprio interesse davanti a quello della ditta e vendersi alla concorrenza… ho pensato che fosse proprio un comportamento da Dietrich, e che quindi la mia idea che si possano avere tratti di psicopatia ma essere ben inseriti nella società non era poi campata in aria._  
 _Riguardo quanto dice Dietrich, su danni cerebrali e stravolgimento della personalità, vi rimando a Phineas Gage<http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_Gage>_  
  
  
 _Le citazioni presenti nel capitolo sono entrambe non completamente idonee, se si considera nell’interezza l’opera a cui fanno riferimento, ma nel particolare si legavano bene, quindi concedetemi licenza poetica._  
 _Si tratta, nel caso di Dietrich, della poesia ‘Solo’ di Edgar Allan Poe; Damien invece cita il romanzo ‘Il Demone Meschino’ di Fedor Sologub, che narra la vicenda di un individuo profittatore, bugiardo e privo di valori (ma, a differenza di Dietrich, anche paranoico, vigliacco e di scarso intelletto)._  
 _Damien avrebbe fatto meglio a paragonarlo al protagonista di 'Un Eroe dei Nostri Tempi' di Lermontov, ma non gli andava di lusingarlo :)_  



	26. Chapter 26

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 26

____________________

Aidan si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle e restò immobile, ad ascoltare il proprio cuore battere. Era un po’ più veloce del normale, non troppo, ma andava a grandi tonfi pesanti che gli scuotevano il petto, risuonavano nelle orecchie, martellavano le tempie.  
Fece un lungo respiro, cercò di sopprimere il lieve senso di nausea che gli stringeva lo stomaco, e ancora non riusciva a credere a chi aveva visto uscire dall’alloggio di Damien.  
Aveva sempre trovato la metafora del  _sentirsi pugnalato_  piuttosto trita, ma in quel caso… lo aveva ben sentito, il pugnale, trovandosi Dietrich davanti. E lo sentiva ancora, piantato saldo e profondo nel petto. Il senso di tradimento aveva un sapore amaro, la rabbia era acre, e il dolore così salato da bruciare.  
   
***  
   
“Fabian, posso lasciarti a casa da solo per un po’? Stai tranquillo a guardare i cartoni animati, va bene? Io faccio presto.”  
“Vai a chiedere ad Aidan di tornare?”  
   
Chiese il piccolo con espressione seria, e Damien sorrise; gli passò una mano tra i capelli e si chinò a baciarlo sulla fronte.  
   
“Sì. Ci provo.”  
“Digli che anche se è in ritardo per quella cosa, possiamo fare colazione tutti insieme lo stesso. Facciamo in fretta!”  
“Vedrò di convincerlo. Ora vai, su. ”  
   
Accompagnò il bambino alla porta, ma poco prima che la chiudesse quello lo fermò, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui.  
   
“Aidan era arrabbiato? Perché quando ha parlato mi è sembrato… non lo so… strano!”  
“Ma no, tesoro – mentì – perché mai dovrebbe essere arrabbiato?”  
   
 _< Già, perché mai?  >_  
   
Se lo chiese scendendo le scale, cercando di capire quali potessero essere le parole migliori per spiegargli che ci facesse Dietrich a casa sua.  
   
 _< Devi credermi, abbiamo solo parlato. Dovresti farlo anche tu, scopriresti che non è un semplice figlio di puttana: è quasi un caso clinico. Visti i tuoi studi magari t’interessa.  >_  
   
…no. Fare dello spirito sarebbe stato il peggior errore possibile; Aidan l’avrebbe cacciato, e di certo la situazione non avrebbe fatto progressi.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto rinunciare ai suoi progetti di  _serata perfetta e vino pregiato_ e spiegarsi subito, sperando che Aidan gli credesse… dopotutto lui non gli aveva mai mentito; al massimo, in certe occasioni, aveva omesso alcuni particolari.  
Davanti alla porta del suo amico esitò per un secondo, e bussò. Attese, e bussò ancora, e poi ancora una volta.  
   
“Avanti Aidan! So benissimo che sei in casa… fammi entrare.”  
   
Si accorse di aver parlato con un tono che iniziava preoccupato e finiva spazientito, e si diede dell’idiota. Ma, almeno, finalmente la porta si aprì e poté entrare.  
   
“Complimenti – lo accolse subito Aidan – proprio un bell’esemplare ti sei aggiudicato, questa volta.”  
“Aidan, so che le apparenze mi danno contro, ma ti assicuro che qualsiasi turpitudine tu stia immaginando,  _sbagli_.”  
“Ma certo. Lui passava di là per caso, non stava uscendo da casa tua di prima mattina.”  
“Era a casa mia, ma n-”  
 “Fino a oggi almeno avevi dimostrato buon gusto, ma con quel… quel bastardo! Dopo ciò che ha fatto ad Alan, e a Julian! Come cazzo hai potuto portartelo a letto? Non credevo fossi veramente tanto menefreghista e privo di coscienza!”  
“Vuoi star zitto e darmi retta? Non mi sono portato a letto proprio nessuno, tanto per cominciare!”  
   
 _< Non mi porto a letto nessuno da mesi, se ci tieni a saperlo. Prima perché ero annoiato da quel tipo di avventure senza storia, e dopo perché avevo per la testa un imbecille che non vuole ascoltarmi.  >_  
   
“No? E che ci faceva da te? Lo hai incontrato per caso e lo hai invitato su a farsi un bicchiere?... non immaginavo nemmeno che lo frequentassi. Perché è così, vero? Ha persino detto  _a presto_.”  
   
Aidan sottolineò con sarcasmo quel saluto, e Damien si sentì sfiorato da un’ombra di disagio; poteva scegliere di mentire, e vedere se riusciva a inventare sul momento una balla abbastanza credibile per raddrizzare la situazione… oppure poteva scegliere di essere sincero, sperando che Aidan non si arrabbiasse ancora di più.  
   
“L’ho incontrato, qualche volta… e anche se non mi crederai, è sempre stato per caso. L’ultima volta ieri: l’ho incrociato al supermercato, e abbiamo parlato un po’. Ma pare che non gli sia andato giù di lasciare il discorso in sospeso, e stanotte…”  
“Stanotte, sempre per caso, avevi la casa libera, perché Fabian stava da me.  _Che combinazione._ – incrociò le braccia sul petto, con un respiro che tremava di rabbia – E chiedere proprio  _a me_ di tenerlo… lo trovavi divertente? Peccato che poi io abbia incontrato il tuo  _bisogno di concentrazione_  sulla porta!”  
“Capisco che le apparenze mi diano contro, ma stai esagerando!”  
“Oh,  _scusami tanto_. Non… aspetta! A proposito di Fabian… lo ha salutato come se lo conoscesse! Non dirmi che…”  
“Aidan, ti giuro di essere venuto qui con le migliori intenzioni, ma sto cominciando a irritarmi! Penso di avere diritto a un po’ di fiducia, dopo tanti anni!”  
“Fiducia? E tu mi hai forse detto della bella amicizia che stava nascendo con il bastardo?”  
“Non ti ho detto nulla perché non c’era nulla da dire, razza d’idiota! È vero, mi è capitato di passare del tempo con Dietrich, ma ho solo assecondato il suo masochismo represso. E se vuoi saperlo avevo quasi pensato di dirtelo, quando ce ne siamo andati in vacanza insieme, ma non l’ho fatto perché pensavo che l’avresti presa male. Certo non avrei immaginato una reazione quasi isterica!”  
   
Che strana sensazione, pensò Damien; si rendeva conto di stare dicendo le cose sbagliate, e col tono sbagliato, ma non riusciva a fermarsi, a cambiare registro. Il fatto che Aidan non volesse credergli lo riempiva di una frustrazione che andava trasformandosi in fastidio rabbioso; offrire la verità e ricevere in cambio accuse, cercare di ragionare con qualcuno che a priori non vuole darti retta, che pensa di aver capito tutto, quando non ha capito nulla… non lo sopportava.  
E non sopportava nemmeno che lo guardasse in quel modo, arrabbiato, addolorato e deluso; era uno sguardo che riteneva di non meritare, esprimeva un giudizio che non solo era sbagliato, ma anche ridicolo.  
Lui stesso era dispiaciuto dell’equivoco, odiava l’idea di aver causato tanta amarezza al suo amico, e avrebbe desiderato poter tornare indietro per buttare fuori Dietrich una mezz’ora prima, ma l’irritazione era più forte. Si sentiva a dir poco…  _sdegnato_. Sì, ecco la parola giusta.  
   
 _< Calmati. Non puoi mandare tutto all’aria per uno stupido malinteso… hai dei progetti, per questo irragionevole, importantissimo sciocco.  >_  
   
Si strofinò le mani sul volto, come se se lo stesse lavando, e soffocò un’imprecazione, che sarebbe stata poco elegante. Come convincere Aidan? Invitarlo a casa a cercare tracce di attività licenziose? Era senz’altro un ottimo modo per guadagnarsi una coltellata.  
   
“Non so che altro potrei dire per convincerti.  _Non sono andato a letto con Dietrich_ , punto. Vedi un po’ tu cosa pensare.”  
“Continuo a pensare che te lo sei scopato, per puro divertimento… e quando vuoi divertirti non ti fai scrupolo di passare sopra chiunque, fregandotene dei suoi sentimenti. Egoista lo sei sempre stato, ma almeno in questo caso potevi avere un po’ più di riguardo, e assicurarti che non me lo trovassi davanti. Sai benissimo che lui per me non è come tutti gli altri!”  
“Terrò presente per il futuro – Damien colse quasi un ringhio nella propria voce, ma questa volta abbandonò l’idea di calmarsi – nel caso mi ricorderò anche di affidare Fabian alla signora Steine, se può farti piacere.”  
   
Era una cattiveria, lo sapeva, ma se Aidan non voleva accettare la sincerità, lui gli avrebbe dato modo di crogiolarsi nella verità che preferiva. Ora, però, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a mantenere oltre la calma, e sentiva che se l'avesse persa avrebbe rimpianto ogni altra parola uscita dalla propria bocca. Strinse un pugno, come a voler stritolare un impulso di cui lui stesso non conosceva del tutto la natura... e capì che non avrebbero risolto nulla, finché Aidan non avesse sbollito la rabbia e provato a riflettere con un minimo di lucidità. Per il momento, invece,  _basta_. Gettare parole al vento non gli piaceva, e non voleva nemmeno lasciare Fabian da solo per troppo tempo, anche se era sicuro che il bambino in quel momento se ne stava bravo e tranquillo a guardare la televisione.  
   
“Ne riparliamo quando sarai di nuovo in possesso della facoltà di ragionare. Nel frattempo stammi bene.”  
   
Aidan gli voltò le spalle senza nemmeno rispondere, sparendo dietro la porta che dava nella zona notte dell'alloggio, e lui se ne andò, scuotendo la testa. Gli dispiaceva per Fabian, che ci teneva a fare colazione tutti e tre insieme... ma una grossa fetta di torta da Starbucks gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare la delusione.  
   
   
***  
   
Seduto sul letto, Aidan pensava che avrebbe voluto dormire per tre giorni interi, profondamente e senza sogni; dopo, forse, l'anima gli avrebbe fatto un po' meno male. Di andare in negozio proprio non aveva voglia, né di essere gentile con i clienti, o soltanto di vedere altre persone. Ma era certo che stando da solo avrebbe passato la giornata a rimuginare e deprimersi, a chiedersi se magari Damien avesse detto la verità, e forse nel dubbio si sarebbe chiesto anche se il suo comportamento fosse giustificato… e forse un po’ dell’arrabbiatura sarebbe sfumata. E lui quello non lo voleva.  
Lui voleva continuare a sentirsi arrabbiato, e offeso, e non voleva che Damien l’avesse vinta con la stessa facilità di sempre. Dietrich aveva fatto ciò che gli pareva di Alan, approfittando della sua situazione difficile… e aveva preso in giro e sfruttato Julian, prendendosi gioco dei suoi sentimenti: non importava se dopo la situazione si fosse risolta per il meglio, se, anzi, a causa sua Julian e Alan si erano potuti conoscere… lui non concepiva assoluzione, per quel tipo.  
E se anche il suo migliore e più vecchio amico davvero non ci fosse andato a letto, ma si fosse limitato a una chiacchierata notturna, la cosa non gli sarebbe sembrata meno grave.  
Esagerava? Forse, ma non poteva farne a meno... Damien non era tenuto a rispettare le sue simpatie, per decidere le proprie frequentazioni, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato che…  
Non si era mai sentito così ingannato, e pensarci non faceva che ferirlo. No, non poteva proprio restare a casa, solo, a tormentarsi… per di più quando poteva scommettere che Damien, in quel momento, già aveva accantonato la questione come una sciocchezza di secondaria importanza. Si fece una doccia e uscì di casa per andare in negozio prima del solito.  
   
***  
   
Eccolo arrivato, il tanto atteso venerdì sera. Era quasi mezzanotte, ormai, e a quell’ora avrebbe dovuto avere Aidan nudo nel suo letto, a mettere in pratica ciò che aveva sognato, a iniziare il recupero di anni di convegni carnali perduti, a scoprire che suono aveva la voce del suo medico mancato quando sospirava, gemeva e gridava il suo nome, una volta tanto non in tono di disapprovazione.  
Invece Aidan era al Diadokon, seduto  _da solo_  a un tavolo, mentre lui, sempre al Diadokon, sedeva  _da solo_  al banco del bar, e da quella specie di litigio del giovedì mattina non si erano ancora parlati.  
Lui ci aveva provato, almeno: giovedì sera era tornato da lui, e Aidan non aveva nemmeno aperto la porta, né risposto al telefono. Quel giorno, verso l’ora di pranzo, era passato in negozio, per invitarlo a mangiare qualcosa assieme, e spiegargli com’erano andate le cose, dal primo incontro con Dietrich… e lui aveva rifiutato ancora prima che finisse di parlare, e dopo aveva persino evitato di guardarlo in faccia. Era stato sul punto di prendere Aidan, sbatterlo al muro e insegnargli le buone maniere; lo avrebbe fatto davvero, se non fosse entrato un corriere, con pacchi da consegnare e ricevute da firmare.  
A quel punto lui aveva deciso di uscire, giurandosi che non gliene fregava niente, che i suoi tentativi finivano lì, che era stato fin troppo volenteroso, e che se Aidan preferiva rinchiudersi nell’offesa, affari suoi. Da quel momento non lo aveva più visto, e che fosse al Diadokon lo sapeva perché aveva visto la sua macchina nel parcheggio… e una parte traditrice di lui lo stava incitando a  dimenticarsi i giuramenti, e a provare ancora. Non voleva cedere, essere di nuovo lui a cercarlo, come se stesse cercando anche un qualche tipo di perdono.  
Al suo bicchiere vuoto, che ormai da un po’ fissava, se ne affiancò un altro, contenente due dita di distillato color dell’ambra; alzò gli occhi, posandoli sul volto sorridente di Sylvia.  
   
“Questo lo offro io. Non mi piace vederti d’umore così nero.”  
“Sbagli. Il morale è alto, l’umore eccellente.”  
“Balle. Se non bastasse la tua faccia, potrei capirlo dal tuo ordine: quando sei di buon umore prendi cocktail iperalcolici ed elaborati. Quando l’umore è cattivo, pensieroso o imbevuto di spleen, prendi whisky liscio. E stasera hai ordinato whisky liscio, due volte.”  
“E offrirmene un terzo non può che farmi del bene – sospirò lui, bevendone un sorso. Lo assaporò lentamente, e sorrise - È molto meglio di quello che mi hai versato prima… è meraviglioso.”  
“È Talisker 57° North, quindi non sperare di averne altro  _gratis_. Allora, tesoro, mi dici cos’è successo?”  
“È successo un  _nulla_  tragicomico dalle conseguenze catastrofiche, per cui un uomo adulto si sta comportando da ragazzina offesa e un altro uomo adulto vorrebbe trovare un po’ di pace estraendosi il cervello dalla scatola cranica. E magari dopo metterlo in ammollo in questo paradiso qui.”  
Rispose, alzando il bicchiere e mandando giù un altro sorso. La barista continuava a guardarlo, preoccupata. Damien era tante cose per lei: un ottimo cliente, un quasi amico, un ex-amante, e anche se sapeva benissimo che non era tipo da confidenze, non poteva fare a meno di tentare, nella speranza di dargli una mano.  
“Non la prenderesti così male, se non ci fosse di mezzo un caro amico… quindi si tratta o di Alan o di Aidan. Ma dubito avresti mai definito Alan  _uomo adulto_ , quindi…”  
“Ora che hai dedotto il  _chi_  vuoi provare a dedurre il  _perché_?”  
“Nah, troppo difficile, troppe possibilità. L’unica cosa certa è che dev’essere colpa tua.”  
“Ti ci metti anche tu?”  
“Avanti, conosco te e conosco lui: come faccio a pensare il contrario? E poi Aidan è così paziente che in confronto il Dalai Lama è un intollerante, quindi devi aver combinato proprio un bel casino.”  
“Temo che tu abbia un po’ idealizzato il nostro caro Aidan.”  
“Magari un pochino. Comunque non credo che risolverai molto, stando qui a bere.”  
“I miei tentativi di risoluzione li ho già fatti, più di quelli che avrei fatto per chiunque altro. Per quel che mi riguarda, si faccia vivo quando il cervello gli ritorna dalle vacanze.”  
“Raramente ti ho visto così risentito… cerca di essere ben sicuro di quello che fai – Sylvia vide un cliente poco più in là, che le fece un cenno – Il dovere mi chiama, ci vediamo.”  
   
 _Umore nero_ , che sciocchezza. Era contrariato, certo… seccato, infastidito e offeso, ma di sicuro non si stava rodendo il fegato, né era preoccupato.  
Senza che lui lo volesse, il cervello traditore ripensò a quella sera, in cui Alan perse finalmente il controllo, abbandonò le paranoie, e fece a botte con l’idiota che aveva messo gli occhi su Julian. Pensò anche a quell’altra sera, a come Alan gliel’aveva raccontata, in cui Julian se n’era andato con quello stesso tizio… per ripicca e per tristezza, era chiaro.  
Il suo cervello gli chiese se anche lui si sarebbe messo a fare a pugni con un eventuale terzo incomodo, nel caso Aidan fosse andato a cercare consolazione fra braccia altrui.  
Le scazzottate sono poco eleganti, certo, ma paiono fare un discreto effetto sugli innamorati in crisi… per non parlare dei benefici effetti in fatto di rottura del ghiaccio post-litigio e rammendo di strappi sentimentali. Ma sapeva che forse, visto come stavano le cose, non si sarebbe gettato in una rissa, bensì avrebbe ostentato mendace indifferenza, e la situazione sarebbe peggiorata. Con certezza sapeva solo di volersi risparmiare anche il pensiero.  
Buttò giù quel che restava del whisky e finalmente andò alla ricerca di Aidan.  
Il Diadokon era grande, ma poteva immaginare di scovare il suo amico ai piccoli, isolati separé dove si rintanavano coloro che volevano essere lasciati in pace. Ne ebbe ragione: lì lo trovò, perso nella musica e nel suo bicchiere di Guinnes; non si accorse di lui fino a che non sedette al suo fianco.  
   
“Posso sperare di riuscire a scambiare con te due parole come si addice a persone sensate?”  
   
A giudicare dall’espressione che il suo amico gli rivolse, la risposta era  _‘NO’_ ; guardò oltre di lui come se stesse prendendo in considerazione l’ipotesi di tentare la fuga, ma tra il tavolino e il divanetto lo spazio era troppo poco, e dall’altra parte aveva solo il muro. L’unica possibilità che aveva era scavalcare il tavolo, o passarvi sotto, ma per quanto desiderasse evitare di parlare con lui, Damien dubitava che avrebbe fatto qualcosa di così ridicolo.  
Aidan infatti tornò a posare lo sguardo sul bicchiere.  
   
“Per me la questione l’abbiamo già discussa a sufficienza, non c’era molto da aggiungere. Non credo proprio che troveremo un punto d’intesa.”  
“Sono molti gli argomenti su cui non troviamo punti d’intesa, questo non ci ha impedito di essere amici per anni.”  
“Non è lo stesso.”  
“Perché? Abbiamo avuto discordanze su argomenti ben più gravi e importanti di questo, non capisco. E sottolineo ancora una volta che non-”  
“Oh, certo. Ovvio che tu non sappia immaginare quello che per me è più grave! Hai già il tuo punto di vista, che t’importa del mio?”  
“Continui imperterrito! Mi sembra che qui quello che si rifiuta di ascoltare l’altro non sia io.”  
“Che cosa dovrei ascoltare, le tue menzogne? Non credo! E non capisco perché tu voglia mentire o giustificarti, visto che non te ne è mai fregato niente delle conseguenza delle tue azioni su chi ti stava vicino! Tu hai a cuore solo te stesso!”  
“ _Cosa?!_ E guardami in faccia!”  
   
Damien trattenne l’insulto che stava per uscirgli di bocca, ma non poté impedirsi di afferrare Aidan per un braccio, e strattonarlo. Forse alla fine, dopotutto, avrebbe fatto a pugni, pensò, anche se con l’ultima persona che avrebbe creduto. Perché Aidan si ostinava a dargli del bugiardo? Perché non voleva fidarsi?  
Era arrabbiato, ma sentì quella rabbia vacillare nel vedere l’espressione di Aidan, così afflitta, ferita, quando finalmente si voltò verso di lui.  
   
“Tu non hai idea… di come mi sono sentito, quando l’ho visto uscire da casa tua.”  
“E tu non hai idea di quanto mi stai facendo prudere le mani! Aidan, basta… non voglio litigare. Te l’ho già detto e te lo ripeto: non sono andato a letto con Dietrich, e il fatto che ti ostini a non credermi mi sembra una fissazione infantile, il che non è da te.”  
“Una fissazione? Ma certo! Questo invece è proprio da te: sei abituato ad avere l’ultima parola,  non sopporti se le cose non vanno come vuoi… e così, visto che ti diverte avere un povero stronzo che ti ama da rigirarti come ti pare, ti irrita che io sia saltato fuori al momento meno opportuno. Sarebbe forse un microscopico graffio sul tuo enorme ego, se io decidessi di darmi una svegliata e la smettessi di riverirti – riprese fiato e deglutì – Se avessi saputo che ti piacciono i figli di puttana di quel genere mi sarei potuto adeguare.”  
   
Per tutto il tempo Damien lo aveva fissato, senza parole per la prima volta in vita sua. Non fece nemmeno cenno di voler provare a rispondere; per un momento aggrottò la fronte, ma subito tornò a spianarsi, e dall’espressione nei suoi occhi pareva essere giunto a una decisione.  
Gli lasciò andare il braccio, si scostò da lui, e con un sorriso ostile allargò le braccia in un segno di resa che però non sembrava affatto un’ammissione di sconfitta.  
   
“Va bene; finiamola qui, non credo abbiamo altro da dirci. Pensa quello che ti pare, fai quello che ti pare… e con chi ti pare.”  
   
Si alzò e se ne andò senza guardarsi indietro, senza badare a nessuno, senza rispondere ai saluti. La rabbia che sentiva era gelida, lucida, determinata; la riconobbe: l’aveva già provata, anni prima, quando aveva rotto i ponti con Noel. Era la parte peggiore di sé, distruttiva e astiosa.  
Pensò di fare un giro in macchina, e poi andare a bere qualcosa in un altro locale, ma quasi subito, poco dopo essersi messo al volante, cambiò idea e si diresse verso casa.  
   
<  _Ho tentato più che abbastanza_.  >  
   
Arrivò, parcheggiò l’auto, entrò nell’appartamento. Si vide di sfuggita nello specchio dell’entrata, e si soffermò a guardarsi qualche secondo; quando i suoi occhi si facevano tempestosi, e la sua bocca assumeva una piega tanto dura, sembrava quasi un’altra persona. Fu sempre guardandosi nello specchio che tirò fuori il cellulare e compose un numero.  
   
<  _Ti piace tanto credere che sia andato a letto con Dietrich?_  >  
   
Una voce assonnata rispose dall’altra parte.  
   
“Ehi, ma co- “  
“Vieni da me.  _Adesso_.”  
   
<  _Ti accontento subito._  >  
   
   
***  
   
Dietrich quella sera era andato a dormire presto; sonno arretrato e troppe ore di studio gli avevano chiuso gli occhi già alle dieci, e se fosse stato un qualsiasi altro nome, quello che aveva letto sul display, avrebbe spento il telefono, si sarebbe rigirato nel letto e riaddormentato nel giro di mezzo minuto.  
Invece, a quelle quattro semplici parole, ogni traccia di sonno si era volatilizzata, e nel giro di pochi minuti era già per strada, curioso, impaziente; una convocazione del genere era l’ultima cosa che si aspettava, ma obbediva volentieri all’ordine. Strada facendo pensò a quale potesse esserne il motivo, ma proprio non gli riusciva d’immaginarlo… e si domandava anche come fosse andata poi quella mattina, tra Damien e il suo amico. Sul momento aveva anche avuto la tentazione di fermarsi a vedere come si sviluppava la situazione, ma poi l'istinto gli aveva prontamente suggerito che fosse preferibile squagliarsela con discrezione.  
Trovò il portone del palazzo aperto, quando arrivò, e poi Damien ad attenderlo sulla porta di casa, appoggiato allo stipite, con le braccia conserte e l'espressione che prometteva burrasca.  
   
“Ehilà. A cosa devo l’onore di una tua chiamata?”  
   
Salutò, entrando; Damien gli chiuse la porta alle spalle, ma non rispose. Per qualche secondo restarono lì a guardarsi, poi il padrone di casa, senza dire nulla, lo afferrò per una spalla, spingendolo davanti a sé e guidandolo da qualche parte in casa.  
Dietrich era perplesso; ancora non sapevo cosa aspettarsi, ancora non riusciva a interpretare la situazione. Si domandò se gli sarebbe riuscito, avesse posseduto un po’ d’empatia… forse quegli occhi azzurri gli sarebbero sembrati un po’ meno indecifrabili. Che tutto avesse a che fare con l’incidente del loro ultimo incontro era ovvio, ma che cosa Damien avesse in mente non lo era per nulla.  
Lo diventò in un attimo, però, quando si ritrovò in quella che sicuramente era la camera da letto di Damien. Sentì un sorriso stamparglisi in faccia, così esagerato che le guance quasi gli facevano male, e l’eccitazione serpeggiare in ogni muscolo, con un nucleo bollente nell’inguine. Oh sì, di provare attrazione per quell’individuo era conscio da tempo, ma che questa fosse così potente da causare una reazione istantanea stupiva anche lui.  
   
“Pare che quest’anno Natale per me arrivi in anticipo.”  
“Evita i commenti cretini, Dietrich, d’accordo?”  
“Agli ordini.”  
   
Non ci vollero che un paio di minuti perché i loro vestiti finissero a terra, e perché Damien spingesse Dietrich sul letto, senza alcuna gentilezza. E di gentilezza non avrebbe potuto essercene, viste le premesse; era uno sfogo, era veleno, voglia di fare a pezzi i propri sentimenti, distruggere l’idea romantica che lo aveva accompagnato negli ultimi tempi. Mescolare sesso e amore, che idiozia! Per tutta la vita li aveva tenuti separati, ed era sempre andata bene… avrebbe continuato a farlo. Ora più che mai, visto che la persona in cui aveva deciso di unirli forse ne sarebbe uscita, dalla sua vita.  
Uno sfogo… e un modo per dimostrarsi che di Aidan poteva tranquillamente fare a meno. E Dietrich era bello, Dietrich lo incuriosiva, quindi perché no?  
Percorse il suo corpo con le mani, sentì la sua pelle liscia, bianca e calda, e sentì le mani dell'altro sulle braccia, sul petto e poi sulle spalle, tirarlo giù, verso di lui. Gli occhi di Dietrich non abbandonavano il suo viso, e sorrideva provocante mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.  
Avrebbero dovuto essere i lunghi capelli neri di Aidan contro lenzuola chiare, non quelli biondo pallido di Dietrich contro lenzuola blu notte. Quella vista, quel pensiero, gli diede un'ulteriore sferzata di rabbia, e risentimento; il tocco delle sue mani fino a quel momento era stato gentile  e lento, ma si trasformò in una stretta, sulle braccia, e poi sui polsi, che gli costrinse sopra la testa; e lì, alla base del collo,  dove avrebbe dovuto assaggiare la sua pelle con un bacio, lasciò un morso; tirò la carne con i denti, come se avesse voluto strapparla.  
Udì in risposta un gemito di soddisfazione, sentì sulla pelle il soffio di un respiro che accelerava, e il corpo di Dietrich che si inarcava, spingendosi contro di lui.  
   
“È così che ti piace, allora?”  
“A quanto pare. Lo scopro ora anche io... non mi ero mai fatto mettere sotto a questa maniera.”  
“Bene.”  
   
Approvò Damien, spostandosi dall’altra parte del collo, per lasciargli un identico morso, e poi, scese sul petto, lasciando andare i polsi a Dietrich, e sentendo, immediatamente dopo, le sue mani sulla schiena, che vagavano, gli si aggrappavano alle spalle, gli piantavano le unghie nella carne. Lo punì, o forse lo ricompensò, addentandogli un capezzolo, pallido e delicato, e le mani di Dietrich corsero alla sua testa, schiacciandosela al petto, intrecciando le dita ai suoi capelli.  
   
“E sia chiaro... che non l'avrei lasciato fare a nessun altro.”  
“Tu non mi hai l _asciato fare_ , Dietrich: io  _avrei fatto_ anche senza il tuo consenso.”  
   
Sottolineò quelle parole mordendo l'altro capezzolo, stringendolo fra i denti e giocandoci con la lingua, strappando al suo compagno un rauco, prolungato verso d'approvazione.  
   
“Ahh! Sì, ci credo. Il tuo nome... ti si addice così tanto, Anticristo.”  
   
Damien sogghignò, staccandosi da lui e tornando a guardarlo in faccia.  
   
“Non credo sarei stato costretto a misure tanto estreme, in ogni caso.”  
“Proprio no.”  
   
Portò una mano al volto di Dietrich, gli posò le dita sulle labbra, e non ebbe bisogno di dire nulla; la lingua di lui guizzò fuori un paio di volte, assaggiandole, poi si mosse lenta e sinuosa sulle tre centrali, tutto intorno, e per la loro lunghezza. Le prese in bocca, succhiandone prima la punta, languidamente, poi ingolfandole per intero, scivolando su e giù e riempiendole di saliva, e continuando ancora a succhiare, a lambirle con la lingua.  
La rabbia di Damien intanto mutava, diventava qualcosa di più torbido e denso, che si insinuava in ogni piega del cervello... qualcosa che si faceva sempre più scuro mentre guardava Dietrich prestare quelle attenzioni alle sue dita, e questi guardava lui con occhi che esprimevano fin troppo bene che tali attenzioni le avrebbe prestate volentieri anche ad altro.  
Estrasse le dita dalla sua bocca, e mentre le allontanava Dietrich alzò il capo, per seguirle con un'ultima, sensuale leccata; poi si riaccomodò sui cuscini con un sorriso sfacciato, allargando le gambe. Accomodandosi meglio tra di esse, non perse altro tempo; lo penetrò con due dita, muovendole a massaggiarlo, allargarlo. L'espressione di Dietrich era già accesa di lascivia e impazienza, già si spingeva contro la sua mano a cercare piacere; non ancora, però, non così. Aggiunse a fatica il terzo dito, strappandogli un sospiro più forte degli altri; era stretto, e questo gli avrebbe procurato maggior divertimento, ma significava che un po' di saliva non sarebbe bastata. Continuò a muovere le dita dentro di lui, allargandole e stringendole, muovendole in modo da rilassare i muscoli, e con l'altra mano prese la sua erezione, già tesa allo spasimo, con goccioline umide che luccicavano in cima. Con il pollice le spalmò sul glande, stuzzicandolo per un po', prima di dedicarsi all'asta, calda e dura nella sua mano; la sentiva fremere, sotto il suo movimento ritmico, sentiva i colpi di bacino a cui Dietrich si stava lasciando andare in modo quasi  inconsapevole, trasportato solo dall'istinto. Non ci volle molto, eccitato com'era: venne, in abbondanza, tendendosi, coprendo e stringendo la sua mano con la propria destra, per accompagnare gli ultimi spasmi.  
Gli diede solo pochi attimi per riprendere fiato, ed estrasse le dita, raccogliendo il suo seme e usandolo come lubrificante; ecco, ora andava meglio, pensò, continuando a prepararlo ancora per un po'. E pensò anche a come Dietrich l'avesse praticamente stritolato, in quel primo orgasmo, e a come lui stesso si sentisse smanioso di ripetere l'esperienza con ben altro dentro di lui, che non tre dita.  
Era diverso dal solito... lui, abituato a lunghi giochi, a seduzioni raffinate e preliminari decadenti, ora voleva sfogarsi senza perdere altro tempo, concentrato solo sulla carne, e vedere lo sguardo offuscato del suo compagno di letto non faceva che renderlo più impaziente.  
Decise che poteva bastare: ora era scivoloso il giusto, i muscoli più rilassati, benché ancora stretti. Estrasse le dita e lo afferrò per il bacino, che già Dietrich aveva alzato, offrendogli una comoda entrata. Si spinse contro la sua apertura quel tanto che bastava per introdurre la punta, si fermò, stringendolo per i fianchi e guardandolo negli occhi, sorridendogli con quel sorriso che di solito faceva rizzare i capelli in testa a chi lo riceveva. A Dietrich invece si era rizzato per bene qualcos'altro, pensò, divertito, avanzando lentamente di qualche centimetro e fermandosi ancora.  
   
“Dai!”  
Esclamò l'altro, ondeggiando il bacino, e lui lo accontentò; entrò in un unico, deciso movimento che strappò un grido a Dietrich, e si godette la sua espressione contratta da dolore, eccitazione  e piacere. Era  _davvero_  stretto, e se quella non era la sua prima volta, certo non dovevano essere state parecchie; l'istinto voleva possederlo con violenza, a costo di fargli male... ma lui voleva divertirsi, quella notte, non rendere inservibile il giocattolo così in fretta.  
Cominciò piano, allora, a tirarsi indietro e spingere di nuovo, affondi lenti e profondi, senza mai uscire del tutto, indirizzandosi lì dove sapeva avrebbe colpito quella piccola parte di carne capace di sciogliere un uomo nel piacere. La carnagione pallida di Dietrich era ormai accesa di rossore, e le sue gambe gli si strinsero intorno, tirandoselo dentro; era un invito più che chiaro, il segnale che poteva smettere di essere premuroso. Aumentò il ritmo e la forza,  mentre lui gli si aggrappava contro, tra ansiti e gemiti; non l'avrebbe fatto una persona così rumorosa, ma la scoperta gli piaceva... di più: quei suoni rochi  stavano facendo aumentare la sua eccitazione, e s'impose di controllarsi, perché voleva andare avanti a lungo. Gli coprì la bocca con una mano, per zittirlo, ma scoprì che così semmai era peggio: i suoi suoni soffocati, i denti che afferrarono la sua mano e le unghie piantate nelle spalle erano un afrodisiaco tanto potente da mandargli in tilt il cervello. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, per riacquistare un po' di controllo, ma escludere la vista non bastava: quei gemiti, e il suo petto bollente e ansante, e quella carne intorno a lui, più cedevole ma ancora stretta... continuò ancora, un tempo che sembrava non finire mai, cercando di non badare alla sua voce, finché non si sentì addosso i suoi schizzi di sperma; allora aprì gli occhi, per guardarlo mentre veniva quella seconda volta, ancor più forte della precedente, con la testa gettata all'indietro e le mani strette convulsamente alle lenzuola, e allo stesso tempo lo prese per le gambe, portandosele sulle spalle, per penetrare in lui ancora più profondamente, schiacciandolo contro il materasso.  
Se le sue dita erano state stritolate nel primo orgasmo masturbatorio, questo stritolò una parte ben più ricettiva di lui, e rinunciò a ogni autocontrollo, mettendo ancora più forza nelle ultime, veloci, spinte, fino a liberarsi dentro di lui con uno spasimo prolungato, travolgente e accecante.  
Restò poi immobile, per qualche secondo senza fiato, con il cuore ancora accelerato; quanto bastava per riacquistare un po' di lucidità, ma gli sembrava di sentire ancora il sangue scorrere veloce come un fiume impetuoso. Si tirò indietro, e mentre usciva gli strappò un lamento languido, forse contrariato, anche, e si lasciò cadere accanto a lui guardando il soffitto, respirando a lunghi respiri profondi.  
Restarono così, in silenzio, forse per una decina di minuti, prima che uno dei due parlasse ancora.  
   
“Dopo questo, sarebbe poco cavalleresco buttarmi fuori di casa un'altra volta.”  
“Dopo questo, ormai il danno è fatto.”  
“Ho come la sensazione di essere stato usato come sfogo... un punching ball da scopata, diciamo. Non che mi dispiaccia, sfogati pure quanto vuoi. Prenderei l'iniziativa, ma credo mi si siano liquefatte le ossa.”  
“Punching ball da scopata è il termine giusto, anche se alla fine mi è piaciuto più del previsto.”  
“Oh, ma che gentile, grazie tante. Mmhhh... il tuo amico l'ha presa tanto male? Aveva una faccia, quando mi ha visto.”  
“Perché avrebbe dovuto prenderla male?”  
“Quello ti sbava dietro da anni, lo so. Me l'aveva detto Alan, a suo tempo. Allora, l'ha presa tanto male? È per quello che siamo qui, ora?”  
“... diciamo che se mi avesse sorpreso ad ammazzare a bastonate un cucciolo di foca, l'avrebbe presa meglio.”  
   
Dietrich scoppiò a ridere, alzandosi sui gomiti e voltandosi a guardarlo.  
   
“Magari come sfogo funziona anche quello, ma di sicuro è meno divertente.”  
   
Con ancora addosso gli odori e gli umori l'uno dell'altro, guardarsi per qualche secondo fu sufficiente a far scoccare una scintilla, a far divampare un nuovo incendio. Allungò una mano verso Damien, carezzandogli il petto e il ventre, per poi scendere a stringere l'eccelso strumento di piacere con cui l'aveva dominato fino a poco prima. Era vero, non avrebbe permesso ad altri di trattarlo così, ma quest'uomo aveva su di lui un effetto che mai nessuno aveva avuto. Era già duro e rigido, ma sotto le sue dita l'erezione crebbe ancora, e pensò che avrebbe potuto restituirgli il lavoro di mano... o darsi da fare di bocca, pensiero che gli fece aumentare la salivazione.  
Stava per mettere in pratica quell'ultima ispirazione, quando Damien gli afferrò il polso, staccandolo da sé; fu svelto, lo voltò su un fianco e gli alzò una gamba, e in ginocchio davanti a lui gli entrò dentro ancora una volta, senza usare l'accortezza di prima. Un unico, lungo ed energico affondo, che di nuovo gli strappò un gemito e che gli sembrò lo rimescolasse per intero. In quella diversa posizione si sentiva ancora più esposto, e quel diverso angolo d'entrata, si accorse, gli permetteva di entrare in lui ancora più profondamente e facilmente; sentiva ancora meglio i suoi affondi, il tirarsi indietro fino quasi a uscire, e lo spingersi ancora dentro, deciso. Voleva godersi quel piacere il più a lungo possibile, ma si sentiva anche folle dal bisogno di venire subito, con i testicoli contratti e quasi doloranti per la necessità di svuotarsi. Prese a masturbarsi a tempo con i movimenti di Damien, incapace di trattenersi; si aspettava che lui glielo impedisse, ma non accadde. Ben presto schizzò il terzo orgasmo della serata, e poi si abbandonò, prosciugato delle energie, alle azioni di Damien; aveva sogghignato, quando era venuto ancora, gli aveva detto qualcosa a proposito del durare poco, ma non importava... era ben oltre il fare caso a certi commenti. Non credeva avrebbe potuto provare altro piacere, non pensava nemmeno che fosse biologicamente possibile, visto come si sentiva esaurito, ma Damien non aveva perso un colpo, e si stava ancora muovendo dentro di lui, mirando con precisione alla sua prostata, alternando lentezza e velocità, prima, e poi prendendo un ritmo costante. Quella continua stimolazione provocò un nuovo piacere, più profondo, più intenso, più caldo e prolungato... era come avere a fuoco ogni singola cellula, o essere inghiottiti da un gorgo. Non era in erezione, ma aveva ripreso a eiaculare, e la sensazione era incredibile, era un piacere che sembrava non voler finire, ma solo aumentare, e che dopo non sapeva quanto tempo gli procurò un orgasmo che lo privò del fiato, gli annebbiò la vista e ogni facoltà mentale. Se prima aveva detto di avere le ossa liquefatte, ora non sarebbe riuscito ad alzare un dito per fare alcunché.  
Lasciò che il suo compagno uscisse da lui e lo voltasse sulla pancia, che lo sollevasse un po' per guadagnarsi più comodo accesso, e penetrarlo di nuovo; ansimò soddisfatto all'intrusione, apprezzando sempre di più la sensazione di sentirsi così dilatato e riempito, in balia di qualcuno più pericoloso di lui. Si lasciò manovrare e usare come una bambola, ma ebbe la buona idea di  stringere le pareti  interne attorno a Damien, e manifestare la sua approvazione con rumorosi, indecenti mugolii; aveva dimostrato sin troppa capacità di controllo, Damien, e per quanto gli fosse grato  di aver così provveduto a tanto godimento, era proprio ora di fargliela perdere. E in fondo non era umanamente possibile che riuscisse a trattenersi ancora per più di qualche minuto, anticristo o no.  
Fu soddisfatto quando lo sentì tendersi e venire, stringendogli le mani sui fianchi tanto da fargli male... gli sarebbero rimasti i lividi di sicuro, ma sarebbero stati un bel trofeo di guerra. Damien si lasciò cadere sopra di lui mentre ancora gli stava dentro e restò per un po' a prendere fiato, prima di staccarsi e tornare dalla sua parte di letto, questa volta anche lui troppo esausto per fare qualunque cosa, anche solo una battuta. Non che ci fosse molto da dirsi, in quel momento; si lasciarono semplicemente andare al sonno.  
 


	27. Chapter 27

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 27

____________________

Era sveglio da un po', e se ne stava a letto, con gli occhi socchiusi nella penombra, senza avere idea di che ora fosse, e senza che la cosa gli interessasse. Dietrich aveva abbandonato il letto da qualche minuto, dopo aver passato una mezz'ora sveglio tra le lenzuola; non aveva parlato, ma che non dormisse più l'aveva capito dal suo modo di muoversi, di respirare.  
 

Ripensò alla notte trascorsa senza alcun sentimento particolare, come se le emozioni fossero intorpidite, come se ciò che era successo, ciò che lo aveva causato e le possibili conseguenze non avessero importanza, non fossero affar suo. E, in quel momento, si sentiva come se davvero non lo fossero; era come se esistesse solo il tempo presente, solo quell'appartamento, solo lui e Dietrich. Per il momento andava bene così, non aveva voglia di pensare, di farsi domande… e, a non pensare, Dietrich l’aveva aiutato molto.  
Non all’inizio, anzi. All’inizio era stato proprio il pensiero di Aidan, del loro insensato conflitto, del modo in cui si erano lasciati, a guidarlo, ma presto era successo una specie di… corto circuito, e l’unica cosa di cui gli era importato era stato di soddisfare una lussuria violenta, trascinante, di possedere e dominare il corpo sotto il suo. Il contrasto tra quel corpo così arrendevole, ma non sottomesso, e l’espressione di sfida impudica che era sul volto lo aveva infiammato ancora di più… quel pensiero da solo era sufficiente a privarlo di nuovo dell’autocontrollo, e il lenzuolo sollevato all’altezza del suo basso ventre sottolineava il concetto in maniera alquanto beffarda.     
Sentì lo scroscio dell’acqua e chiuse gli occhi, restando in ascolto qualche istante… poco tempo, forse mezzo minuto, prima di cedere e alzarsi.  
Dietrich aveva lasciato la porta del bagno spalancata, quasi lo stesse aspettando... e in effetti non si era sbagliato. Quasi lo faceva arrabbiare, dovergli dare ragione raggiungendolo a quel modo, e forse Dietrich non aspettava altro, visto quanto gli era piaciuto essere lo sfogo per la sua rabbia. Se aveva voglia di provocarlo, lui non aveva problemi a stare al gioco; entrò nel bagno e guardò Dietrich dietro il vetro zigrinato della doccia; gli dava le spalle e aveva il viso sollevato, verso il getto d'acqua. Aprì lo sportello ed entrò, mentre Dietrich voltava di sbieco la testa verso di lui; un movimento breve, per poi tornare a guardare  in su, godendosi l'acqua tiepida che lo colpiva sul petto.  
Damien si soffermò a osservare la sua schiena, le natiche, le gambe; gli posò una mano su un lato del collo e la fece scendere, lenta, seguendo la colonna vertebrale. Si arrestò sulla curva al fondo della schiena; si fermò lì, come saggiando la sua pelle, la sua carne, e poi lo spinse con decisione contro il muro, addossandosi a lui. Quasi sorrise nel sentire Dietrich trasalire.  
   
“Non ti ho ancora fatto niente.”  
“Le piastrelle sono fredde.”  
“Tra poco non ci farai più caso.”  
   
Lo tenne per i fianchi, premendosi contro di lui, strofinandosi in modo inequivocabile, lasciando poi una mano risalire e vagare sul petto, per poi scendere di nuovo, sul ventre, e chiudersi attorno alla sua erezione, muovendosi lentamente. Dietrich emise un sospiro soddisfatto, abbandonandosi a quel tocco; mosse la destra dietro di sé, accarezzandolo lungo il fianco e la natica. Sembrava così beato e soddisfatto delle sue attenzioni che quasi gli dispiacque, dopo qualche minuto, interromperle.  
   
“Perché hai smesso?”  
“Per il maggior divertimento di entrambi.”  
   
Volse il viso agli scaffali nell’angolo della cabina, cercando il flacone dell’olio profumato; aveva le mani posate sui suoi fianchi, e in un attimo se lo sentì scivolare da sotto le dita. Nel pur stretto spazio tra lui e il muro, Dietrich era riuscito a voltarsi e mettersi in ginocchio, con l’agilità di un’anguilla… un’agilità che possedeva anche la sua lingua, pensò, sentendola guizzare intorno al glande, due volte, e fermarsi a stuzzicare con dedizione il frenulo prima di percorrere l’asta, lenta e indecentemente sensuale. S’interruppe per strofinarvi sopra la guancia, mentre lo guardava da sotto in su, provocante.     
   
“Scusa se mi prendo tanta confidenza, ma è da stanotte che volevo farlo…  _no_ , mi correggo: volevo farlo da molto prima.”  
   
Si leccò le labbra, prima di rimettersi all’opera, e Damien lo lasciò fare; permettergli libertà d'azione non era mai stato tra le sue intenzioni, ma Dietrich era bravo,  _davvero_ bravo, e decise che poteva godersi la sua bocca calda e abile ancora per un po'.  
   
“Potresti guadagnarti da vivere, così – si complimentò, posandogli una mano sulla testa e scostandolo da sé – Ma adesso basta: non è quello che voglio, in questo momento.”  
“E se io invece volessi continuare?”  
“Lo farai più tardi, non ti preoccupare – lo tirò per un polso – ora in piedi, come prima.”  
“ _Più tardi._ La prendo come una promessa.”  
   
Rispose soddisfatto Dietrich, obbedendo. Si rimise contro il muro, ma si voltò parzialmente verso di lui, osservandolo mentre prendeva l'olio e ne versava un po' sulla mano; tornò a girarsi verso le piastrelle solo quando lo penetrò con un dito. Non perse tempo a prepararlo: Dietrich era impaziente, e lui voleva subito sentirselo intorno... un po' di lubrificazione era più che sufficiente.  
Si spinse dentro completamente, con un movimento lento ma deciso, e se fino a quel momento aveva avuto il controllo di sé, almeno in parte, ora lo sentì svanire, accecato, sconfitto, fatto a pezzi dall’istinto. Fissò il punto dove, ore prima, aveva morso con violenza la carne di Dietrich, alla base del collo; era spuntato un livido, lì, che era l'impronta dei suoi denti. Vi strofinò sopra il pollice, continuando a muoversi dentro di lui, e Dietrich inclinò la testa di lato, esponendo bene il collo dalla parte intatta; sembrava quasi un invito, e probabilmente lo era. Non aveva intenzione di resistervi: lo morse un'altra volta, strappandogli un lamento in cui riconobbe dolore, piacere e soddisfazione. Se era ciò che voleva, accontentarlo non era un problema, decise, lasciando altri morsi lungo la spalla, mentre con una mano lo masturbava, allo stesso ritmo dei suoi movimenti, che si erano fatti più veloci.  
Continuò a lungo, fino a quando lo sentì tendersi e fremere, e s'immobilizzò, prima che venisse, godendosi il suo gemito di frustrazione; Dietrich si mosse contro di lui, tirando il bacino avanti e indietro, rendendo con chiarezza quello che desiderava anche senza usare le parole. Lo lasciò fare per un paio di minuti, di più non poté resistere, stando soltanto a guardare; si sfilò da lui e lo girò, brusco, quasi sbattendolo con la schiena contro il muro alla loro sinistra.  Non fu necessario scambiarsi né uno sguardo né una parola:Dietrich si aggrappò alle sue spalle, ansimò mentre lui lo sollevava e gli entrava di nuovo dentro. Prima era stata una scopata lenta, ma ora era veloce e violenta, tanto che, pensò, se alle spalle di Dietrich, invece di una solida parete ci fosse stata una cabina di vetro, forse l'avrebbero danneggiata.  
E, ancora una volta, l'uso della forza non sembrava dispiacere a Dietrich, tutt'altro: i suoni che emetteva, l'espressione sul suo viso, erano pura, indecente estasi.  Mollò la presa sulle sue spalle, ondeggiò il bacino, tendendosi e s'afferrò al margine superiore del muro, alle piastrelle ormai scivolose. Un'ispirazione fantastica, pensò Damien. Con lui in quella posizione non doveva più sostenerlo del tutto, e poteva muoversi più liberamente, dare ancora maggior vigore alle spinte; e poi era stimolante il solo fatto di vederlo così, in quella postura che sembrava renderlo più vulnerabile. Dietrich fissò gli occhi nei suoi, stravolto e ansante, ma riuscì lo stesso a dare un tono ironico alle proprie parole.  
   
“Spero proprio che tu non abbia qualche orribile malattia infettiva.”  
“Potrei dire la stessa cosa.”  
“Un po' tardi per preoccuparsi, vero?”  
“Non mi preoccupo... non me ne importa nulla.”  
   
Sottolineò quelle parole stringendolo con più forza, e Dietrich gettò la testa all'indietro con un gemito, mentre una mano lasciava la presa sul muro e scendeva lenta lungo il petto, il ventre, fino a raggiungere il sesso eccitato allo spasmo, per stringerlo e pompare veloce; il viso, ogni muscolo, contratto nel piacere, vicino al culmine, bisognoso di raggiungerlo.  
Anche Damien si sentiva vicino, ormai; avrebbe potuto controllarsi ancora per un po', trattenersi, rallentare, persino fermarsi, e ricominciare... ma aveva bisogno di venire, come a volte si sente il bisogno di urlare, per sfogarsi, per mantenersi sani di mente. Mise ancor più foga nelle ultime spinte, sentì il grido di Dietrich, e un istante dopo i suoi fiotti caldi colpirlo sul torace, e venne anche lui, con un'ultima spinta, schiacciandolo contro le piastrelle. Si sentì barcollare, dovette appoggiarsi al muro davanti a sé con una mano, mentre Dietrich tornava ad aggrapparsi a lui, per non cadere, dopo aver perso d'improvviso metà del suo sostegno. Restò immobile a riguadagnare equilibrio e fiato, e poi indietreggiò fino a toccare il muro opposto, dove si lasciò scivolare a terra, con Dietrich ancora attaccato a lui; stava dimostrando discrete facoltà contorsionistiche, il suo compagno... avrebbe dovuto porgergli i suoi complimenti, più tardi. Tenne gli occhi chiusi, mentre attendeva che il cuore e il respiro rallentassero, con nelle orecchie il rumore dell'acqua che continuava a scorrere, alla faccia delle docce e del loro presunto risparmio energetico. Poi al suono dell'acqua si unì la voce di Dietrich, che gli sussurrava all'orecchio, carezzevole.  
   
 “Sei ancora duro... sono lusingato – sottolineò quelle parole ondeggiando, roteando il bacino -  Non possiamo permettere che tanta grazia vada sprecata, no?”  
Riaprì gli occhi, osservandolo e restituendogli il sorriso provocatorio che aveva sulle labbra  
“Serviti pure... io credo di meritare un po' di riposo.”  
   
Dietrich non se lo fece ripetere; iniziò ad andare su e giù, veloce, contraendo e rilasciando i muscoli in un modo che riusciva a moltiplicare il suo piacere. Sì... davvero poteva lasciargli qualche margine d'iniziativa, andava tutto a suo beneficio.  
Lo prese per le natiche, accompagnando i suoi movimenti, ma lasciando che decidesse lui il ritmo e la forza, e si abbandonò senza cercare di controllare il proprio corpo, di dominare le proprie reazioni. Ogni pensiero gli sfuggiva, ogni cruccio sembrava evanescente, lontano, come appartenesse a qualcun altro; sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontarli tutti, ancora più agguerriti, appena smesso di soffocarli in quel sesso meccanico, travolgente, senza sentimenti... ma non aveva importanza. Per il momento, l'unica cosa che esisteva era il corpo di Dietrich che lo portava verso un nuovo orgasmo.  
   
***  
   
Aidan guardò il display del cellulare e vide che era quell'ora detestabile in cui è troppo presto per alzarsi, ma troppo tardi per cercare di addormentarsi di nuovo.  Non si sentiva granché riposato, e quasi si pentì di non essere tornato a casa, quella notte, ma di essersene andato a dormire lì, sul divano nel retro del suo negozio. Ma nemmeno con un giaciglio più comodo il suo sonno non sarebbe stato migliore… anche nel suo letto i pensieri non l’avrebbero lasciato in pace. Anzi, era certo che sarebbe stato peggio, che la solitudine avrebbe fatto ancora più male, i dubbi non l’avrebbero lasciato in pace. Ecco, fosse stato nel suo letto, forse non avrebbe proprio chiuso occhio.  
 _Finiamola qui, non credo abbiamo altro da dirci._  
Un brivido lo ripercorreva ogni volta che ripensava alle parole di Damien, perché non sembravano rivolte solo alla discussione, ma a loro due stessi.  
 _Finiamola qui, non credo abbiamo altro da dirci._  
Non aveva mai udito parole più orribili, quasi gli mozzavano il respiro.  
E le sue, di parole? Ancora una volta ripeté nella mente quanto aveva detto a Damien.  
 _Tu hai a cuore solo te stesso… non sopporti se le cose non vanno come vuoi… un microscopico graffio sul tuo enorme ego…_  
Era vero che l’ego di Damien fosse di dimensioni titaniche, e che mal sopportasse di non avere il controllo su una situazione, ma che avesse a cuore solo se stesso… era falso, era una menzogna troppo grande persino per sputarla in un momento di rabbia.  
Pensò alle volte in cui Damien aveva tirato fuori Alan da guai grossi, rischiando lui stesso, e a quelle in cui gli aveva pagato l’affitto, senza mai volere i soldi indietro.  
Pensò a come l’aveva criticato, e dato del pazzo e dell’imbecille, quando aveva lasciato medicina, ma anche a come aveva preso le sue difese, con suo padre… a come lo aveva aiutato a rinnovare il negozio, prestandosi pure all’aborrito lavoro fisico.  
Pensò a quella volta che, per strada, erano stati fermati da un volontario di non ricordava quale associazione umanitaria, che chiedeva offerte per le popolazioni colpite dalla carestia, citando il gran numero di morti, ogni giorno… e Damien aveva risposto “ _E quindi? Io non vedo l’ora che un asteroide polverizzi questo schifo di pianeta_.” Ma subito dopo, senza aggiungere una parola, aveva lasciato all’esterrefatto volontario un pezzo da cento.  
E tante altre volte ancora, avrebbe potuto citarne dozzine, in cui le sue azioni erano andate contro il suo cinismo, che era dichiarato e reale, ma che non gli impediva di essere generoso, di prendersi cura delle persone che gli erano care. Non concedeva facilmente il suo affetto, ma era pronto a tutto per chi lo conquistava... come era pronto anche a tagliare ogni legame con chi lo deludeva.  
 _Finiamola qui, non credo abbiamo altro da dirci._  
Strinse gli occhi, come se potesse così impedire a quelle parole di risuonare nella sua mente.  
Il dolore che sentiva era pari alla rabbia, che ancora non era sfumata, e gli si abbatteva sul cuore a grandi ondate rancorose; era rabbia verso Damien, e verso se stesso. Si odiava, per il terrore che provava d'aver spezzato la loro amicizia... si odiava per il bisogno che sentiva di rivederlo, così presto, di mettere a posto le cose, di dirgli che non importava, qualunque cosa fosse successa tra lui e Dietrich, anche se era una menzogna. Si odiava per il fatto di essere disposto a mentire pur di riaverlo, e odiava l _ui_  che di tutto ciò era responsabile.  
E tutto quell'odio, poi, era solo amore.  
Restare immobile su quel divano stava diventando insopportabile. Si alzò, e andò a darsi una rinfrescata nel piccolo bagno del negozio; per cambiarsi scelse una felpa tra quelle in vendita, la più sobria possibile, con solo un piccolo logo dei  _London After Midnight_ , e uscì per una colazione veloce al caffè vicino.  
Non sarebbe passato da casa, ci sarebbe tornato solo a tarda sera, sperando di non incontrare Damien, e sperando che lui non si facesse vivo in negozio: vederlo quel giorno l'avrebbe fatto crollare.  
   
***  
   
“Una seconda porzione?”  
   
Al cenno affermativo di Damien, Dietrich gli servì altre uova e pancetta. Per un po' avevano mangiato con autentica voracità, senza scambiarsi una parola, troppo affamati per fare qualcosa che non fosse rimpinguare le calorie perdute, ma ora potevano cominciare a prendersela con più calma, e magari fare un po' di conversazione; erano piacevoli, due chiacchiere a colazione. Certo, Damien gli sembrava pensieroso, ma a quello avrebbe potuto porre rimedio facilmente... anche se ciò avrebbe implicato dire addio alla conversazione.  
 Mise la padella vuota nel lavello e tornò alla sua sedia; si versò altro succo d'arancia e si spalmò di marmite l'ormai quarta fetta di pane tostato.  
   
“Questa roba è disgustosa – sottolineò le parole leccando il coltello sporco – eppure non riesco a smettere di mangiarla. Non l'avevo mai assaggiata prima, ma credo che non me la farò mancare, d'ora in poi. Ne vuoi anche tu?”  
“... s _tronzo_.”  
“Eh? Cosa ho fatto, adesso?”  
“Non tu. Io.”  
   
Sospirò Damien, e spruzzò un po' di salsa worcester sulle uova, continuando a mangiare senza fornire spiegazioni su quella sua uscita. Non che ne servissero, sogghignò Dietrich.  
   
“Per un momento mi hai quasi fatto preoccupare: mi sembrava d'essermi comportato bene, anzi... benissimo, visto quanto mi sento indolenzito, là sotto. E invece ti riferivi a te stesso... non dirmi che ti stanno venendo sensi di colpa.”  
“No, infatti. Ammettere di essermi comportato da stronzo non significa che ne sia pentito... o che l'incazzatura mi sia passata.”  
“Meglio così, finora me li sono goduti parecchio, gli effetti della tua incazzatura.  Devo dire, se mi permetti, una reazione davvero notevole, per un semplice equivoco tra amici... che è successo, dopo che me ne sono andato?”  
“Non sono affari tuoi, Dietrich.”  
“Lo so, lo so... in realtà la dinamica dei fatti la posso benissimo immaginare da solo, volevo solo sapere su quanto ho ragione – si alzò per preparare altro caffè e riprese il discorso solo quando tornò al tavolo – Immagino che tu abbia compiuto inutili tentativi di spiegazione, che la discussione sia degenerata... ed eccomi qui.”  
“Almeno adesso il motivo per avercela con me ce l'ha sul serio.”  
“Molto altruista, da parte tua. Sai, pensando al discorso che abbiamo fatto l'altra volta... sarebbero queste, le gioie del  _sentirsi vivi_?”  
   
Damien non lo degnò di risposta, ma non importava: il suo stesso silenzio era eloquente; finì la sua fetta di pane prima di parlare ancora.  
   
“E ora che hai intenzione di fare, ci hai riflettuto?”  
“No. Forse non ci hai fatto caso, ma non ho usato molto la testa, in queste ultime ore... e non ho nemmeno voglia di ricominciare adesso.”  
“Mhhh... però di sicuro ti sei scaricato i nervi,  _in queste ultime ore_. Sembro troppo interessato, se ti consiglio di continuare a farlo?”  
“Non ho certo bisogno che me lo suggerisca tu.”  
   
Dietrich sorrise, compiaciuto, a ciò che c'era d'implicito nelle parole di Damien; finché quella situazione durava, aveva l’intenzione di approfittarne appieno. Non sarebbe continuata a lungo, temeva, sarebbe venuto il momento in cui Damien avrebbe cercato di ricucire lo strappo con il suo amico, ma per quel weekend almeno gli si prospettavano ore di divertimento.  
Ah, l’effetto che gli faceva quello scrittore… lo mandava fuori di sé. Si sarebbe anche fatto umiliare, da lui… anzi, l’idea lo eccitava.  
   
“A me questo sembra il rapporto ideale: sesso istintivo e senza smancerie, senza legami, con una persona con cui puoi intrattenere anche interessanti conversazioni. Niente obblighi, nessun sentimento da ferire: solo intesa fisica e cerebrale che non necessita delle debolezze del cuore. Non lo trovi perfetto?”  
“L’avrei trovato, fino a poco tempo fa. E forse lo trovo ancora… ma forse non è la perfezione, quella che cerco.”  
“Immagino. Ma saresti sprecato, nell’ordinarietà… e poi scommetto che ti viene presto a noia, ciò che è ordinario. Anche a me, sai? E sono così impantanato nell’ordinarietà, là fuori, con la gente che frequento di solito, che ogni ora con te è l’eden.”  
“Vuoi farmi credere che non riesci a prendere provvedimenti a riguardo?”  
   
Damien gli sembrò scettico, e lui si strinse nelle spalle, affettando un’espressione inerme.  
   
“Lo sai che devo tener su una certa facciata. Allora, ho due corteggiatori, al momento. Uno si chiama Richard; bel ragazzo, anche se di una bellezza un po’ stereotipata… banalotta, diciamo. Quel che è peggio è che è noioso. È l’incarnazione stessa della noia, è la sua rappresentazione antropomorfa. È così noioso che se ci penso mi viene da piangere, ed è pure di un’ignoranza abissale.”  
“È forse il tipo che fondeva Einstein e Ejzenstejn in un unico essere mitologico?”  
“Esatto! Vedo che te ne ricordi. Poi c’è una ragazza, Claire; una specie di pertica priva di tette che si crede la reincarnazione di Emily Dickinson, ma senza il buonsenso di starsene barricata in camera sua. Se potessi dar voce a ciò che penso di loro finirebbero inceneriti… e invece mi tocca essere disponibile, accomodante, affabile.”  
“Colpa tua: nessuno ti obbliga. Perché continui?”  
“Perché il Dietrich che fingo di essere è così. Ne abbiamo già parlato, no?”  
“E avevi detto che l’essere il vero te stesso avrebbe effetti disastrosi sui tuoi rapporti umani.”  
“Esatto. Nessuno vorrebbe avere a che fare con me.”  
“Io conosco il vero Dietrich, ma siamo qui. E abbiamo avuto parecchio  _a che fare_ , mi sembra.”  
“Ah, ma tu certo non sei una persona normale.”  
“Appunto: potresti attirare qualcuno più simile a me, invece dei Richard e le Claire di questo mondo.”  
“A questo ammetto di non aver mai pensato. Mi piace… già solo l’idea di dire in faccia a quei due che ne penso di loro mi mette di buonumore.”  
“E penso tu abbia le doti per arrivare dove vuoi senza fare il parassita alle spalle di nessuno… la finzione continua potrebbe logorarti, Dietrich.”  
“Sei gentile a preoccuparti per me.”  
“Saresti meno divertente, con un esaurimento nervoso.”  
   
Non c’era nulla di provocante, in quelle parole, ma gli diedero un brivido d’eccitazione; non sapeva se fu il tono con cui Damien le pronunciò, o il suo sguardo, ma tutto l’appetito che gli aveva fatto preparare quella sostanziosa colazione si trasformò in appetito d’altro genere. Prese un ultimo sorso di succo d’arancia e restò a fissare il padrone di casa, che contraccambiò, a lungo, con occhi intensi che sembravano graffiargli la pelle.  
Era un peccato, davvero, che non fosse suo, e che non lo sarebbe mai stato… ma in quelle ore  si sarebbe preso tutto ciò che poteva.  
Forse gli lesse nel pensiero, o forse pensarono semplicemente la stessa cosa, ma Damien si alzò, con movimenti lenti e misurati, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui; fece il giro del tavolo fermandosi due passi da lui. Non gli disse nulla, ma non ce n’era bisogno: si lasciò scivolare dalla sedia e gli si avvicinò strisciando sulle ginocchia.  
   
“Ho voglia di riprendere la questione che hai interrotto sotto la doccia.”  
   
Disse, mentre gli scioglieva la cintura dell’accappatoio.  
   
***  
   
Quando entrò in negozio, Julian notò qualcosa di diverso dal solito. In un primo momento non riuscì ad afferrare quale fosse la differenza, ma fu solo un istante: non c'era musica.  
Strano, pensò: ogni volta che c'era stato, c'era sempre stata musica nel negozio di Aidan,  e la cosa era anche piuttosto logica. Non s'interrogò sul perché di quella mancanza; era forse insolito, ma non importante, e raggiunse il suo amico al bancone.  
   
“Ciao Aidan! Scusa lo scarso preavviso, ma hai da fare stasera?”  
“Perché?”  
“Alan e io vorremmo fare un'altra cena a casa nostra – il solo dire  _casa nostra_ lo faceva ancora sentire felice in una maniera ridicola – Tutti e quattro... e visto che questa volta Fabian non c'è, dopo potremmo uscire per locali. Volevo -”  
“Mi spiace, non potrò esserci.”  
“Ah, l'avevo detto, ad Alan, che un preavviso di poche ore sarebbe stato problematico. Possiamo fare domani sera, allora... sarebbe meglio, per te?”  
“No, Julian. Nemmeno domani. Non te lo so proprio dire, quando potremo vederci tutti insieme, scusami.”  
   
Ora, se all'assenza di musica non aveva attribuito peso, a quella risposta ne diede invece parecchio. Non solo alle sue parole, ma al tono con cui le disse, così asciutto e... amaro? Osservò meglio l'espressione che aveva in viso, e la trovò non soltanto stanca, ma tirata e inquieta.  
   
“Aidan... tutto bene? È successo qualcosa?”  
“È tutto a posto.”  
“Non si direbbe.”  
   
Cercò di suonare incoraggiante, come per invitarlo a confidargli cosa lo turbasse, che ci fosse che non andava, ma il tentativo cadde nel vuoto. Esitò, mentre Aidan riprendeva a lavorare a chissà cosa al computer; non lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo da sentirsi in diritto di ficcare il naso nei suoi affari, però il vederlo tanto abbattuto lo preoccupava.  
   
“Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare... se hai bisogno di una mano, intendo, con qualsiasi problema che - ”  
“No. Non c'è niente che puoi fare, e in ogni caso non c'è alcun problema.”  
   
Dal tono che aveva usato, Julian capì che se avesse insistito sarebbe stato cacciato a pedate; meglio arrendersi, per il momento, anche se era a malincuore che lasciava il negozio, lasciando di umore così fosco un amico a cui era sinceramente affezionato.  
Forse era troppo apprensivo, rifletté, dirigendosi verso casa. Forse Aidan stava solo avendo un periodo  _no,_ come a tutti capita, di tanto in tanto, e non c'era da stare in pensiero. Se quello che desiderava era un po' di solitudine, cercare di coinvolgerlo in uscite collettive sarebbe stato controproducente... nonché molto irritante, presupponeva; avrebbero fatto la loro cena in tre, per quella volta.  
   
Fu esattamente ciò che disse ad Alan, poco dopo sul divano, l'uno nella braccia dell'altro:  
“Faremo la nostra cena in tre, per questa volta: Aidan... non può venire, diciamo.”  
“Faremo la nostra cena in due, allora: anche Damien ha declinato. Sono passato da casa sua per invitarlo, tornando dalla banca, ma non mi ha nemmeno fatto salire.”  
“Eh? Ma perché?”  
“Credo avesse qualcuno in casa, impegnato in attività non platoniche... non vedo altro motivo per cui tenermi fuori dal portone. Gli ho chiesto per stasera tramite citofono, e ha detto che non poteva. E nemmeno domani.”  
“Nemmeno Aidan può, domani. Anzi... non può a tempo indeterminato. Per l'esattezza, ha detto che non sa quando potremo vederci  _tutti insieme_.”  
   
Si guardarono, con un identico pensiero.  
   
“Beh, forse – continuò Julian - i loro rifiuti non c'entrano niente l'uno con l'altro. Sarà solo una coincidenza... anche se...”  
“Anche se?”  
“Aidan mi è sembrato d'umore tetro. Non ha voluto dirmi cosa non andasse, ma se Damien si è trovato qualcuno, forse...”  
“No. Damien ha sempre avuto le sue storie senza che Aidan ne facesse una tragedia... scazzato sì, depresso mai. Potrebbero anche aver litigato, magari, ma non si sono mai evitati per questo. Mah... immagino che possiamo solo aspettare e vedere.”  
“Dici che non c'è da preoccuparsi?”  
“Impiastro! Sono adulti, saranno capaci di gestirsi. Sei troppo apprensivo... magari Aidan era di cattivo umore e ha drammatizzato un po'. Lascialo sbollire e prova a parlargli tra qualche giorno, se non sei tranquillo, ma vedrai che per allora sarà tornato tutto nella norma.”  
   
Stava per esprimere i suoi dubbi, ma Alan lo distrasse prendendo a mordicchiarli un lobo, e la sua attenzione venne presa da tutt’altro.  
   
***  
   
Era domenica sera, ed era tempo di andare a riprendere Fabian. Dietrich se n'era andato da un paio d'ore, lui aveva appena cambiato le lenzuola e non aveva ancora deciso se quella parentesi poteva considerarsi chiusa, oppure no. In quel weekend aveva quasi completamente rimosso dalla mente la discussione con Aidan, le sue conseguenze, i possibili sviluppi... ora non avrebbe più potuto distrarsi tanto a lungo e in maniera tanto efficace.  
L'azione più sensata sarebbe stata andare da Aidan, parlargli, dirgli come stavano le cose, e come i suoi sentimenti fossero mutati... omettendo quello che c'era stato con Dietrich negli ultimi giorni.  
Ma non aveva voglia di azioni sensate; aveva già fatto il suo tentativo di riconciliazione, venerdì sera, ed era stato rifiutato, perché provarci ancora? Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo  _lui_?  
E poi, anche se la rabbia si era un po' affievolita, incanalata e consumata in tutto quel sesso istintivo e prepotente, era cresciuto un fastidio velenoso, un risentimento che non prometteva nulla di buono. Si conosceva abbastanza a fondo da sapere che quell'astio freddo e lucido era più pericoloso della collera impulsiva, e che poteva portarlo ad azioni davvero irreversibili, a parole crudeli impossibili da rimangiarsi.  
Che situazione del cazzo. Se solo Aidan gli avesse dato retta, invece di...  
Interruppe il ragionamento, perché seguirlo non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, e uscì per andare a riprendere suo nipote; era troppo pensieroso per guidare, e decise che sarebbe andato con la metropolitana, e avrebbero fatto ritorno in taxi. Si chiese che spiegazione avrebbe dato a Fabian, così abituato a vedere Aidan quasi tutti i giorni, e a passare a volte interi pomeriggi con lui in negozio... e svoltato l’angolo del palazzo, un destino che aveva deciso di prenderlo per i fondelli gli mostrò proprio Aidan.  
Era dall’altra parte della strada, impegnato a digitare qualcosa sul cellulare, e non lo vide; molto meglio così, pensò, accelerando il passo per allontanarsi prima che l’altro lo notasse. Si rendeva conto che scappare a quel modo, filarsela alla svelta come un ladro, non era un comportamento degno di lui… ma, per come si sentiva, era il male minore.  
   
 _< Abbi sempre cura dei tuoi amici. Perderli fa male.  >_  
   
Gli aveva detto una volta suo nonno, tanti anni prima, e lui avrà avuto forse quattordici anni. Aveva litigato con Aidan, il loro primo vero litigio; non ricordava nemmeno per cosa fosse di preciso, se non che doveva essere una sciocchezza da adolescenti. Ai tempi sembrava grave, però, imperdonabile, il crollo dell’ordine mondiale… settimane senza parlarsi, e poi, ai timidi tentativi riconciliatori di Aidan, lui aveva reagito ignorandolo, deciso a dimostrargli di non avere alcun bisogno di lui, nessuna nostalgia.  
   
 _< Abbi sempre cura dei tuoi amici. Perderli fa male.  >_  
   
Perché suo nonno i cari amici di gioventù li aveva persi in guerra, e non li aveva mai dimenticati, e sempre rimpianti. Da anziano gentiluomo qual era, non si era intromesso, non aveva fatto domande sul perché, di colpo, i due amici inseparabili non si rivolgessero più la parola, non studiassero più insieme; sul perché, di colpo, suo nipote nemmeno nominasse più il suo migliore amico.  
Solo, una sera, gli disse quella parole e lui aveva capito senza bisogno di spiegazioni. Aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato perdere Aidan, per qualunque motivo, e non gli era piaciuto per niente… e il mattino dopo si era fatto trovare sotto casa sua, per andare a scuola assieme.  
   
 _< Ma questa volta, caro nonno, non è una sciocchezza da adolescenti, e il mio carattere è peggiorato.  >_  
   
 ----  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

Il Principe Azzurro

Capitolo 28

_____________________

 

Si incrociarono sulla porta del palazzo, e si passarono oltre, senza guardarsi né salutarsi, quella volta come tante altre, nell’ultimo mese: era impossibile evitarsi, abitando nello stesso edificio, frequentando le stesse persone.    
Trenta giorni così vuoti e grigi, così interminabili.  
Aidan lasciava che scorressero, cercando di non farsi soffocare; prima o poi la ferita avrebbe cominciato a fare meno male, si diceva, e la guarigione sarebbe cominciata. Ma non c’erano stati progressi in quelle settimane; il suo desiderio di mettere fine ai sentimenti che provava per Damien, di lasciarseli alle spalle, restava inesaudito.  
Uscire, ecco cosa doveva fare, lo sapeva. Se voleva incontrare qualcuno con cui iniziare una relazione, qualcuno con cui ricominciare, avrebbe dovuto cambiare aria, frequentare qualche posto nuovo. Se l’era ripetuto ogni mattina:  ‘ _questa sera, questa sera uscirò_ ’, e ancora non l’aveva fatto, perché ogni sera si sentiva troppo stanco e disilluso per cercare d’ingannare se stesso.  
Come quella, di sera: sul divano, con una birra a portata di mano e un libro di Ira Levin che almeno riusciva a distrarlo,  _quasi_. Fino a quel momento. Alzò gli occhi al soffitto, pensando a ciò che poteva star facendo Damien, due piani più su, e a Fabian, che pure gli mancava tantissimo. Aveva visto il bambino un paio di volte, in quelle settimane, e solo perché Damien lo aveva affidato ad Alan e Julian, che erano passati da lui in negozio, altrimenti…  
   
 _< Aidan, perché non vieni più da noi, la sera?  >_  
   
Quanto era stato difficile rispondere a quella domanda, con il cuore stretto dal viso serio e dal tono rattristato del bambino; era difficile mentirgli, ancora più difficile sperare di essere creduto.  
   
 _< Non ho avuto tempo… ma verrò, appena posso.  >_  
 _< Io ti disturbo, Aidan?  >_  
 _< Ma no, tesoro, no! Cosa dici?  >_  
 _< Ho chiesto a Damien, l’altro giorno, se potevamo venire da te, visto che tu non venivi più… ma lui ha detto che doveva scrivere. Allora gli ho chiesto se potevo scendere solo io, e lui ha detto che non ti dovevo disturbare, perché avevi da fare.  >_  
 _< Non mi disturbi mai, Fabian, puoi venire da me quando vuoi. Ma se lui ti dice di no… devi obbedirgli.  >_  
   
Si massaggiò gli occhi con pollice e indice; avrebbe tanto voluto che il bambino non venisse coinvolto nei loro attriti, ma immaginava che fosse impossibile; anche lasciato libero di fare la spola tra i due appartamenti, Fabian si sarebbe certo accorto che qualcosa non funzionava. No… doveva già essersene reso conto benissimo, e il pensiero gli diede una fitta di dispiacere.  
Non era giusto che il bambino ne soffrisse… e non era giusto che Damien gli impedisse di andare da lui. Parlò rivolto al soffitto.  
   
“Ecco qui cosa ho tanto da fare, Damien: bevo una Guinness leggendo Rosemary’s Baby.”  
   
Si chiese se fosse un modo di Damien per fargli pagare quanto gli aveva detto quella sera al locale: lui sapeva bene che il bambino gli sarebbe mancato, e toglierglielo a quel modo… ma non poteva credere che per ricambiargli l’offesa fosse disposto a far star male anche il suo adorato nipotino.  
Lui, Damien e Fabian… c’erano stati momenti,  _tanti momenti_ , in cui gli era davvero  sembrato di essere una famiglia, tutti e tre insieme. Era bello, era prezioso… era il suo posto nel mondo, e non riusciva a credere di averlo perso.  
Ecco perché era tanto difficile reagire: non aveva perso solo un’amicizia, un amore… aveva perso la cosa che più lo rendeva felice al mondo, ciò che lo faceva sentire completo,  _sensato_.  
Quando e come avrebbe potuto sostituire tutto ciò?  
   
“Dovrei salire io, ora. So che dovrei, ma temo troppo quello che potresti dirmi, ho paura del tuo rifiuto. E così… vorrei dimenticarti, e non ci riesco: ti rivorrei indietro, e non oso provare. Ti amo, e sono arrabbiato. Vorrei non vederti mai più, e vorrei che tu fossi qui, ora.”  
   
***  
   
Sentiva la mancanza di Aidan come si può sentire la mancanza di un organo vitale, indispensabile. Come dover vivere senza un pezzo di cuore, come respirare con un polmone solo… e quel vuoto lo percepiva in ogni istante. Se capitava che se ne scordasse, tanto assorto nei suoi pensieri da staccarsi da se stesso, il rimettere piede nella realtà lo colpiva poi come una fucilata.  
Quel pomeriggio, passando davanti a un piccolo cinema, aveva visto in programma per venerdì sera una maratona di film di Hitchcock, inframezzati da alcuni episodi della sua serie degli anni ’50; aveva sorriso, e in automatico la sua mano era andata alla tasca dove teneva il cellulare.  
   
 _< Questa non ce la possiamo perdere.  >_  
   
Ma aveva solo fatto in tempo a finire il pensiero che il sorriso gli era svanito dalle labbra:  Aidan avrebbe dovuto essere il destinatario del messaggio, e Aidan…  
Continuava a chiedersi  _quando_  sarebbe riuscito ad andare da lui; quando la nostalgia avrebbe vinto sull’offesa, l’affetto sulla rabbia… quando sarebbe riuscito a mettere da parte l’orgoglio distorto e dannoso che minacciava di rendere il danno irreparabile.  
Odiava quella matassa di sentimenti contrastanti che non riusciva a sbrogliare; odiava sapere cos'era giusto fare, eppure non riuscirci. E aveva odiato portarsi Dietrich in albergo, perché non incappasse ancora in Aidan; si era giurato che dopo quel weekend non sarebbe più andato a letto con lui, e invece era successo altre tre volte. Meglio così, forse, perché quello continuava a essere il modo migliore per svuotarsi la mente, e lui ne aveva un bisogno prepotente.  
Era Aidan a farlo sentire così, e non sopportava che qualcuno, pur inconsapevolmente, detenesse un tale potere su di lui. Cercò di soffocare un fremito d'irritazione, cercò di non pensare che, se Aidan stava soffrendo, tanto meglio: che stesse male quanto e più di lui.  
Non erano pensieri da rivolgere a qualcuno che si ama.  
   
***  
   
“Fabian, posso rubarti uno di questi?”  
   
Chiese Julian, indicando i piccoli marshmallow, e al cenno affermativo del bambino se ne infilò uno in bocca, dopo avergli dato un'annusata.  
   
“Oh, è buono!”  
“È appiccicoso e troppo dolce come tutti i marshmallow, impiastro. Anzi, ora che ci penso noto similitudini con qualcuno che conosco.”  
“Spiritoso. È che non li avevo mai mangiati, e - “  
“Non avevi mai mangiato i marshmallow, alla tua età?! Ma dove vivevi, su un albero?”  
   
Julian fece un sorriso ironico e si preparò a rispondere, ma poi guardò il bambino: di solito a battutine simili di Alan ridacchiava, mentre ora teneva gli occhi fissi sulla sua cioccolata calda, continuando a girarla con il cucchiaino, ma a quanto pareva senza intenzione di assaggiarla.  
I suoi accompagnatori si scambiarono uno sguardo e un sospiro, più che sufficienti a capirsi al volo. Quella era la sala giochi preferita di Fabian: c'erano tanti videogiochi, il bowling e i tavoli da ping pong, c'erano il castello gonfiabile e la vasca delle palline, ma soprattutto c'erano i simulatori di motociclette, che lui adorava. Adorava anche la cioccolata calda e i dolcetti, ma in quel momento né la cioccolata né il trovarsi in un posto di cui andava matto sembravano  rallegrarlo.  
   
“Ehi, Fabian, avanti – lo incoraggiò Alan – la cioccolata si raffredda, e Julian ti mangerà tutti i biscotti, se non ti sbrighi.”  
“Oh... non importa... non ho tanta fame.”  
“Fabian...”  
“Perché Damien e Aidan non sono più amici? Non si vogliono più bene?”  
   
Certo. Eccolo, il problema, già lo sapevano, e Fabian era un bambino troppo sveglio e sensibile, per cercare di raccontargli delle balle.  
   
“Certo che sono ancora amici, Fabian. Hanno solo litigato, anche se non so dirti perché – spiegò Julian, cercando di suonare rassicurante – Agli amici capita di litigare, no?”  
“E allora perché non fanno pace e basta?”  
“Quando si diventa grandi... non è sempre facile, anche se magari lo si vorrebbe. A volte ci vuole tempo. Ma questo non significa che hanno smesso di volersi bene.”  
   
Fabian lo guardò dubbioso, e poi tornò ad abbassare gli occhi.  
   
“Damien non vuole dirmi perché non si parlano. Dice che devo stare tranquillo e non pensarci... però io non ci riesco.”  
“Senza dubbio – si intromise Alan, dopo un sorso di caffè -  la madre di Damien era una gran brava donna, ma lui comunque è un gran figlio di -”  
   
Con ottimi riflessi Julian gli tappò la bocca con una mano, zittendolo; il suo impiastro gli lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero, e lui rispose beneficiandolo con alcune ampie e umide leccate sul palmo. In pochi secondi ottenne di nuovo la libertà di parola.  
   
“Oggi sei davvero ingestibile.”  
Gli disse Julian, asciugandosi in modo affettato sui suoi jeans.  
“Sarà. Però quando ti lecco altro non fai tante storie.”  
   
Interiormente sghignazzò dell'espressione allarmata di Julian, che si aspettava forse chissà quali domande imbarazzanti da parte di Fabian… magari ce ne fossero state, perché il bambino era ancora tutto immerso nelle sue elucubrazioni; infantili, ma non per questo meno preoccupate. Gli scompigliò i capelli con fare affettuoso.  
   
“Fabian… non pensarci troppo. Passerà. Anche io e Julian una volta abbiamo litigato, sai? A volte si litiga solo perché ci si vuole molto bene, ma non si è capaci di farlo capire. Sembra stupido… e lo è, ma succede.”  
“Però Alan e io abbiamo fatto pace – continuò Julian, circondandogli la vita con un braccio – e sono certo che la faranno presto anche loro.”  
   
Alan si voltò a guardare il viso sorridente di Julian, e sentì l’impulso di rovesciarlo sul tavolo, strappargli tutti i vestiti di dosso e dare pubblica e rumorosa dimostrazione di  _quanto_ avessero fatto pace.  
Forse però sul piccolo non avrebbe avuto l’effetto rassicurante che pensava lui, e decise che, quella sera, avrebbero avuto una dimostrazione privata altrettanto soddisfacente.  
   
“Glielo potete dire voi? – domandò speranzoso Fabian – Di essere di nuovo amici? Per favore?”  
“Ci possiamo provare. Ora, se proprio non hai voglia della cioccolata, perché non facciamo una gara con le moto, che ne dici? Corri a prendere il posto, prima che ci soffino le nostre preferite.”  
   
Finalmente il bambino sorrise, ancora un po' incerto, e balzò giù dalla sedia, correndo verso le moto in fondo al locale, e i suoi due zii adottivi gli andarono dietro un momento dopo.  
   
“Io quei due li trucido – disse a mezza voce Alan, sempre sorridendo a Fabian che già li aspettava accanto alla moto prescelta – li tramortisco di botte, li faccio a pezzetti e li getto in pasto agli squali.”  
“Pensi che parlare con loro possa essere di qualche utilità?”  
“Ne dubito, ma due paroline con Damien voglio proprio scambiarle... scommetto che è tutta colpa sua. Che tra loro combinino quello che credono, ma che ci rimetta il piccoletto...”  
“E quando vorresti parlargli?”  
“Anche subito. Faccio un giro sul simulatore e poi vado dallo sciagurato... ci resti tu con Fabian, okay?”  
“Mi impegnerò per essere tuo degno sostituto, su quella moto.”  
“Vorrei proprio vedere!”  
   
***  
   
“Ci sei solo tu?”  
“Li ho lasciati in sala giochi, e dopo torno da loro… sono passato solo per scambiare due parole.”  
   
Damien lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, e tornò al tavolo dove il computer lo attendeva, facendo un cenno con la mano per invitarlo a sedere vicino a lui.  
   
“Quindi? Che c’è di tanto urgente?”  
“C’è che non mi interessa quel che tu e Aidan state combinando, ma se la cosa fa star male Fabian cominciano a girarmi le palle.”  
   
L’unica risposta di Damien fu un lieve sbuffo, e poi spostò la sua attenzione sullo schermo del portatile; quanto bastava per far saltare i nervi ad Alan. Stava già per sbottare, quando decise di provare la famosa tecnica del contare fino a dieci… e fu utile forse non a calmarlo, ma a fargli comprendere che con l’aggressività non avrebbe risolto nulla. Certo non con Damien, almeno, che era scarsamente impressionabile e pronto a ricambiarlo con una tranquillità maligna che lo avrebbe solo fatto innervosire di più.  
   
“Ascolta… non ho fatto domande, ma ormai è chiaro che tra voi due è successo qualcosa. E non una cazzata, altrimenti non sareste al punto di evitarvi e non parlarvi… e di farci andare di mezzo il bambino.”  
“Spiace anche a me che Fabian sia triste. Purtroppo non posso farci molto.”  
“Col cazzo, non puoi farci molto! Riconciliati con l’altro idiota e basta, e non tiratela tanto per le lunghe.”  
“L’ultima volta che ho parlato con Aidan, tentando questa tua vagheggiata riconciliazione,  non mi è sembrato molto ansioso di ricucire lo strappo. Se è questo che vuole, così sia. Direi anzi che se ne ha abbastanza del mio modo di essere, gli farò lieta cosa lasciandolo in pace.”  
“Ne stai facendo una questione di orgoglio, insomma? Cristo Damien, sei troppo intelligente per una cosa simile… specie per confondere l’orgoglio con la superbia.”  
“Sì? Pensa che io credevo si trattasse di signorilità. Ma risparmia pure il fiato: per me la questione è chiusa.  _Tutta_  la questione. ”  
“La questione è chiusa?! Ma ti rendi conto? Parli come se volessi troncare ogni rapporto!”  
Damien restò in silenzio; solo un angolo della sua bocca si mosse in una smorfia fugace.  
“Stai scherzando! Amicizie come la vostra non finiscono da un giorno all’altro!”  
“Ti stupiresti di quante cose possono finire da un giorno all’altro, Alan.”  
   
Se poco prima si sentiva irritato e incazzato, ora tutto ciò che Alan provava era preoccupazione. Fissò Damien, in silenzio, per qualche minuto; trovare le parole giuste per scavalcare il muro che gli era stato costruito davanti non sembrava facile. Non credeva a tutta quella manifesta freddezza, non era possibile che una relazione che durava da una vita fosse stata gettata al vento… che Damien non volesse salvarla, che non gli importasse.  
   
“Damien… a parte tuo nipote, che è triste, confuso e si chiede cosa stia succedendo… hai idea di come sta Aidan, invece? Tu non ci hai a che fare da settimane, ma io sì. E non mi sembra uno che consideri  _lieta_ la tua assenza. O indifferenza. O pura e semplice bastardaggine.”  
“Oh. Eccone un altro che dà per scontato che sia tutta colpa mia.”  
   
A dispetto del tono sprezzante, Alan aveva notato il suo irrigidirsi, e l’espressione infelice che era comparsa sul suo volto; fu un attimo, sufficiente a raccontare la verità.  
   
“La colpa non sta mai da una parte sola. Beh, quasi mai… ma ammetto che nel vostro caso riesce più semplice immaginare te come principale responsabile, specie vedendo quanto è giù di corda. Sul serio Damien, cosa è capitato per ridurvi in questo stato?”  
“Avevi detto che non t’interessa cosa stiamo combinando.”  
“Mentivo.”  
   
Damien lo fissò, con quel tipo di sguardo che sembrava strapparti la pelle di dosso, e lui seppe che stava decidendo se raccontargli tutto o sbatterlo fuori di casa.  
   
“Va bene – disse infine, rilassandosi contro lo schienale – va bene. Visto che ci tieni tanto… vediamo quanto ti piacerà. Da qualche tempo il tuo ex ha preso l’abitudine di cercarmi, per scambiare due chiacchiere, di tanto in tanto…”  
“Il mio ex? Ma chi… aspetta, vuoi dire  _Dietrich_?”  
 _Ex_ non era certo la parola che lui avrebbe usato per definirlo, ma Damien si limitò ad annuire.  
“Una volta ha avuto la buona idea di presentarsi qui in piena notte. Si è fermato qualche ora, e andando via, al mattino presto, si è trovato Aidan davanti, che mi riportava Fabian. Penso tu possa immaginare da solo le errate e frettolose conclusioni a cui è giunto.”  
“Tu e Dietrich… tu e Dietrich che stringete amicizia?”  
“Amicizia mi sembra una definizione imprecisa.”  
“Ma se dici che Aidan sbagliava… non c’eri andato a letto, vero?”  
“No! Certo che no. In quel momento non ancora.”  
“ _In quel momento non anc-_ … Cazzo, Damien! Con i miliardi di persone su questo pianeta, proprio con lui?”  
   
Alan si sentì a corto di parole, bisognoso, in qualche modo, di assorbire il colpo. L’idea che quei due avessero fatto sesso lo metteva a disagio… e sentiva anche un lieve senso di tradimento, da parte del suo amico. E se così era per lui poteva solo immaginare come doveva essersi sentito Aidan, e come ancora doveva sentirsi. Damien e Dietrich… eppure, a ben vedere, poteva intuire cosa li avesse attratti l’uno all’altro. Sentì la gola secca e andò in cucina a prendersi una birra; quando tornò Damien gli fece uno spoglio resoconto di quanto successo. Gli sporadici incontri con Dietrich, l’equivoco di quella mattina, il suo tentativo di spiegarsi… il secondo, inutile tentativo al Diadokon e lo sfogo di Aidan. E in conseguenza  si era scopato Dietrich per un intero weekend.  
Non si stupiva più di tanto se la reazione di Damien era stata quella di portarsi  _davvero_  a letto Die, per rabbia o per dispetto; quel che non comprendeva era perché, da allora, non si fosse ancora chiarito con Aidan. Damien doveva sapere, come ben sapeva lui, che rabbia, tristezza e paura possono far dire alle persone cose che non pensano davvero: se avesse voltato le spalle ad Aidan per qualcosa detto in un momento d’ira se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.  
Rabbia, tristezza e paura... Damien non poteva mandare tutto all'aria per quello. A meno che...  
   
“L’interesse che provi per Dietrich… è solo fisico, vero?”  
“Non solo… ma di certo non è di tipo romantico, se è questo che ti preoccupa.”  
   
Damien guardò Alan, felice che avesse preso la cosa con ragionevolezza; sembrava turbato,  rattristato, ma almeno non aveva fatto una scenata. Meritava una rassicurazione.  
   
“Stai tranquillo. Forse tutto questo è successo appena in tempo per evitarmi un grosso errore.”  
   
Gli fece male dirlo, era la bugia più sfacciata che avesse mai pronunciato, ma cercò di mantenere un'espressione neutra, quasi ironica. Non gli riuscì del tutto, o forse Alan lo conosceva troppo bene, perché sembrò subito allarmato.  
   
“Che cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Niente d'importante. E se hai finito, ho del lavoro da fare.”  
   
Alan lo fissò, sguardo duro e braccia incrociate sul petto; se sperava d'intimidirlo aveva ancora molta strada da fare.  
   
“Stai facendo una gran cazzata. Non capisci in che razza di modo  _idiota_  ti stai comportando?”  
“Mi adeguo al resto del mondo.”  
“E tornando a Fabian? Per te va bene che patisca per i vostri litigi? Aidan gli manca.”  
   
Ah, un colpo basso. Con Fabian di mezzo non poteva dare risposte sarcastiche, né fingere che la questione non gli interessasse.  
   
“Allora potrà vederlo quando gli pare, ma io non ci sarò.”  
“Gli mancate tu e lui assieme... non fingere di non saperlo.”  
“Per favore Alan, vuoi andartene, adesso?”  
   
Si stupì lui stesso di quanto la sua voce suonasse stanca, e si augurò che Alan si sbrigasse a sloggiare, perché non voleva essere costretto a sbatterlo fuori lui con metodi scortesi e poco civili. Con un ultimo sguardo perplesso, e forse di compatimento, Alan alla fine gli obbedì e lui poté lasciarsi andare a un lungo sospiro.  
   
***  
   
Prima di dormire, a letto e al buio, Alan raccontò a Julian com'era andato l'incontro, e il perché del litigio. Julian certo non conosceva i loro due amici a fondo come lui, né forse si rendeva conto di quanto strettamente fossero intrecciate le loro vite, ma espresse la sua medesima opinione sul loro assurdo comportamento; non per il litigio in sé, per il motivo, o le loro reazioni, ma per il tempo... da troppo protraevano quella lite.  
   
“Scommetto che tutti e due non vorrebbero altro che far tornare le cose come prima.”  
“Mhhh. Ma se continua così nessuno farà il primo passo. Io sono stato fortunato a trovare uno scocciatore ostinato, che non mi ha lasciato tregua fino a ottenere quello che voleva.”  
“Uno scocciatore ostinato, eh?”  
“Ostinato, sfiancante… un autentico persecutore.”  
   
Julian si accomodò meglio contro di lui, intrecciando una mano a una delle sue.  
   
“Esistono persecuzioni a fin di bene, allora.”  
“A quanto pare.”  
“Ora cosa vuoi fare? Parlare anche con Aidan? Lasciare che se la vedano da soli?”  
“Non lo so. M’intendo meglio con Damien, e se non ho concluso niente con lui credo che con Aidan potrei addirittura peggiorare la situazione... la diplomazia non è il mio forte.”   
“Non mi dire.”  
“Per fortuna non è necessaria, per piacere agli scocciatori ostinati. Per il momento, comunque, non dirò nulla ad Aidan, e non insisterò nemmeno con Damien. Do loro una settimana di tempo, e se non saranno ancora rinsaviti passerò alle maniere forti.”  
   
***  
   
Damien si era aspettato che Alan tornasse presto alla carica, ma dopo tre giorni ancora non era successo. Anzi, non aveva nemmeno sfiorato l’argomento. Tanta docilità gli sembrava strana, ma aveva imparato ad accettare la buona sorte senza porsi troppe domande. Certo, Alan non conosceva  _proprio_  tutta la storia, non sapeva nulla delle intenzioni che aveva avuto per Aidan, spazzate via da quell’ _incidente._  Se avesse saputo, certo sarebbe stato molto meno conciliante.  
Lui stava cercando di riacquistare equilibrio, e a volte gli pareva di riuscirci… per qualche ora. Per il resto, le sue giornate erano un’altalena emotiva tra sentimenti contrastanti, diviso tra la voglia di provare a se stesso di non avere alcun bisogno di Aidan, e la consapevolezza di non poter fare a meno di lui.   
   
<  _Sei così arrabbiato con lui perché non sai stare senza di lui. Ironico, no?_  >  
   
Dietrich aveva centrato la questione, aveva detto ad alta voce ciò che lui odiava dover ammettere. Gli aveva subito reso chiaro che non aveva apprezzato quell’intromissione nei suoi pensieri, a maggior ragione perché lui lo frequentava proprio per levarseli dalla testa. Considerato qual era stato il suo modo di esprimergli tale fastidio, però, non era da escludere che Dietrich lo avesse provocato apposta. Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, mentre gli camminava accanto, di ritorno dalla mostra; con Fabian a dormire da Alan e Julian era probabile che sarebbero di nuovo finiti in albergo. Per lo meno,  pensò, nessuno dei due aveva  _orribili malattie infettive_ , a quanto era venuto fuori dalle analisi; non che si preoccupasse per se stesso, né tantomeno per Dietrich, ma aveva Fabian di cui occuparsi, e non voleva che in qualsiasi modo facesse le spese delle sue cazzate.  
   
“Mostra interessante, vero? Anche se credo di essermi scoperto più tradizionalista di quanto credessi, in fatto di arte. Pure diventassi ricchissimo, non credo mi metterei mai in casa un cadavere scuoiato e plastificato. Tu, Damien?”  
“Solo se fosse un cadavere prodotto da me medesimo.”  
“Mhhh, sì, devo dire che ci sarebbe particolare soddisfazione, guardandolo.”  
“E lo si potrebbe mettere in una posizione tale da trasformarlo in utile attaccapanni.”  
“Per certa gente sarebbe anche l'unica occasione di averla, un'utilità. Oh, a proposito: ho seguito il tuo consiglio e mi sono sbarazzato di Richard e Claire. Beh, non in senso fisico, ma è stato comunque liberatorio dir loro in faccia come li considero in realtà.”  
“L'hanno presa male?”  
“Sconvolti. Per risparmiare tempo li ho convocati assieme: all'inizio pensavano che scherzassi, ma quando hanno capito che parlavo sul serio ci sono rimasti come due pesci lessi,  completamente senza parole. In effetti avrebbe potuto essere più divertente, se si fossero alterati un po'.”  
   
Distratto dalla chiacchierata, Damien si accorse di Aidan quando ormai era a meno di dieci metri davanti a loro.  
Si bloccò di colpo, e sentì come tanti ami nel cuore, a tirare per farlo a pezzi. Incrociando lo sguardo con lui, anche a quella distanza, riuscì a leggere stupore, dolore... e accusa.  
Accusa, una volta di più, e questa non era malriposta... questa volta ne aveva diritto.  
Ma che ne avesse diritto o meno, non attenuò l'astio che provò.  
   
“Preferirei smettere d'incontrarlo per caso.”  
   
Disse Dietrich, ma lui lo sentì a malapena, con il cuore che batteva troppo forte nelle orecchie e nelle tempie. In tutte quelle settimane era la prima volta che, incrociandosi, si guardavano in faccia, la prima volta che, invece di affrettare il passo ed evitarsi, restavano immobili a guardarsi, come da una parte all'altra di un baratro.  
I sentimenti che provava per lui erano così forti, ma non solo quelli positivi e caldi... ebbero un guizzo anche quelli oscuri e velenosi, e il livore.  
   
 _Perché tu non mi hai creduto._  
 _Perché credendomi avresti potuto evitare tutto questo._  
 _Perché odio questa confusione, non essere padrone di me stesso._  
 _Perché lo ammetto, sto soffrendo... ma posso far soffrire te di più._  
   
La tentazione,  _la peggiore delle tentazioni_ ,  lo sfiorò appena, e lui vi cedette subito: tirò a sé Dietrich, brusco al punto di strappargli un'esclamazione, e fece ciò che non aveva mai fatto: baciarlo.  
Un bacio aggressivo, quasi un divorarlo a morsi, dato a occhi aperti, affondandogli una mano tra i capelli senza gentilezza. Dopo un istante di sorpresa, con un rauco ansito, Dietrich ricambiò,  con pari irruenza, artigliandogli la schiena.  
Quel bacio, che nemmeno poteva chiamarsi tale, durò forse una decina di secondi, e quando finì Damien rivolse subito lo sguardo ad Aidan, e vederlo ancora lì impietrito gli diede al contempo  una fitta di dolore, di soddisfazione e pentimento, lo soffocò nell’amarezza. Anche a quella distanza poté vedere quel che gli sembrò un brivido scuoterlo da capo a piedi, prima che gli voltasse le spalle, allontanandosi a passo spedito.  _E ora_ , si disse,  _è davvero tutto perduto_.  
   
“Per le ragioni che sai, io non ho amici... ma se fossi in grado di averne, non credo li tratterei così.”  
   
L’ultima cosa che si aspettava era che Dietrich commentasse l’avvenimento. O meglio, che lo commentasse in quel modo, e con quel tono ironico. Gli rivolse un’occhiata sorpresa, quasi seccata dal suo essersi intromesso in una questione che non lo riguardava, e poi… poi qualcosa dentro di lui scattò, finalmente.  
Partì dietro ad Aidan a passo spedito, quasi travolse un paio di persone lungo la strada, ma non se ne curò.  
   
“Aidan! Dobbiamo parlare!”  
   
Aveva quasi gridato, e Aidan doveva averlo sentito per forza, ma non si fermò, andò avanti, ignorandolo.  
   
“Aidan, questa situazione è andata avanti fin troppo!”  
   
E ancora lui non gli diede retta, accelerò anzi il passo; mormorò un’imprecazione e si decise a correre. Tanto lo aveva evitato prima, tanto ora non se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare. La distanza era breve, ci mise un attimo a raggiungerlo, ad afferrarlo per un braccio, a costringerlo, con uno strattone, a voltarsi.  
   
“Ho detto che dobbiamo parlare!”  
“E io non ti voglio ascoltare. Vai a parlare con  _lui_ , se ci tieni!”  
“Finiscila! Tutto questo è successo proprio perché  _tu_  non mi hai voluto ascoltare.”  
   
Ora, guardandolo tanto da vicino, poté vedere quanto il suo viso fosse stanco, e malinconici i suoi occhi, e quanto la sua espressione mal si accordasse con il tono pungente che aveva usato. Si distrasse, guardandolo, e allentò la presa sul suo braccio quel tanto che bastò ad Aidan per divincolarsi; si allontanò da lui di pochi passi e attraversò la strada di getto, senza prestare attenzione.  
Stridere di freni, e Damien sentì il mondo vacillare… per un istante non ci fu più ossigeno da respirare, o sangue nelle sue vene per trasportarlo. Un istante, senza tempo, in cui restò impietrito, prima di riprendere il dominio di sé, o parte di esso, almeno.  
Lo raggiunse, chiamandolo, con il cuore in gola, mentre l’automobilista, una donna di una certa età, scendeva presa dal panico dalla sua piccola Ford. Andava quasi a passo d’uomo, la signora, e aveva avuto riflessi abbastanza pronti nel frenare; aveva urtato Aidan, lui era finito per terra, ma non doveva aver subito grossi danni: si stava già rialzando, imprecando a denti stretti, e fra i tre era il meno agitato.  
   
“Aidan!”  
“Oh, mio Dio, come sta? Me lo sono visto davanti all’improvviso… va tutto bene? Chiamo un’ambulanza?”  
“Non mi sono fatto niente, è tutto a posto.”  
   
Si rivolse più che altro alla donna, e cercò ancora di schivare Damien, allontanandosi di qualche passo; ma dovette fermarsi quasi subito, con una smorfia di dolore.  
   
“Tutto a posto, eh? Ora andiamo al pron-”  
“Non è niente, ho detto! Sono un medico mancato, no? È solo una contusione.”  
   
Riprese a camminare, zoppicando vistosamente, testardo, determinato a ignorare il dolore e ancora troppo in subbuglio per rendersi del tutto conto del suo stesso spavento. Damien lasciò che si allontanasse di qualche passo, poi lo raggiunse, gli si affiancò, lo fermò.  
   
“Ora basta, per favore.”  
“Tu che chiedi  _per favore_?”  
“Forse se l’avessi fatto prima non ti saresti fatto arrotare – Damien si voltò verso la donna, che ancora li guardava, pallida e spaventata – come vede sta benissimo, stia tranquilla.”  
“Davvero va tutto bene? Non volete che chiami un’ambulanza, che vi accompagni all’ospedale?”  
   
Damien guardò la coda di auto che si stava formando, e i ficcanaso che si erano fermati a osservare l’accaduto, e tirò fuori il suo miglior sorriso ammaliatore.  
“No, signora, davvero. Ma se volesse essere tanto gentile da darci invece un passaggio fino a casa gliene saremmo grati.”  
   
***  
   
Era davvero solo una contusione, ma faceva davvero male; riusciva a camminare solo zoppicando, e cercando di non caricare troppo il peso sulla gamba. Rifiutò l’aiuto di Damien, nel tragitto dalla macchina all’androne del palazzo, e imprecò tra i denti quando si trovò davanti all’ascensore guasto.  
   
“Pare che alla fine dovrai affidarti a me, se vuoi rientrare in casa tua.”  
   
Infierì ironico Damien, e non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per sapere che doveva avere un’aria soddisfatta. Non aveva molta scelta, se voleva salire le scale: accettò il suo aiuto, provando un’assurda e dolorosa emozione, nell’essergli così vicino. Damien non gli aveva mai permesso troppa vicinanza fisica, e ora essere così a stretto contatto, proprio quando la situazione tra loro era tanto tesa… era qualcosa che faceva vacillare il suo proposito di continuare a essere arrabbiato con lui.  
Aprì la porta ed entrarono insieme, nonostante non avesse invitato Damien a farlo; non era certo di volere restasse con lui, ma non sapeva nemmeno se voleva davvero che se ne andasse, così non gli disse nulla e se ne andò in camera per levarsi i jeans e sostituirli con pantaloni più larghi e comodi, e per esaminare meglio il danno. Stava spuntando un livido dove l’auto l’aveva colpito, ma non faceva molto male… il dolore arrivava tutto dal lato destro: stinco, caviglia, che era gonfia, coscia, su cui era poi malamente caduto. Aveva anche un’escoriazione al palmo destro, ma il giubbotto di pelle lo aveva riparato da simili danni al braccio, che però doleva, quando lo piegava. Come aveva diagnosticato subito, niente di rotto, solo fastidiose ammaccature; si palpò l’addome, alla ricerca di eventuali danni interni, ma non riscontrò niente di anomalo, né d’altra parte avvertiva alcun malessere.  
   
<  _Ho avuto fortuna a farmi investire da una vecchietta timorosa di superare le quindici miglia all’ora.  Fosse stato un fanatico su un pickup… o anche solo un’auto a velocità normale…_  >  
   
Rabbrividì pensando alle conseguenze, e si sentì più che mai felice di essere vivo e tutto intero; si sentì anche idiota, per aver attraversato d’impulso, e soprattutto per averlo fatto per sfuggire a Damien. Andò in bagno a disinfettare la mano, e quando tornò in sala trovò ancora Damien ad attenderlo.  
   
“Sei proprio sicuro di non volerti far visitare?”  
“Sto bene. Ho fatto cadute peggiori dalla bicicletta, da ragazzino. Una cosa del genere so aggiustarla anche da solo”  
   
Rispose senza guardarlo, e sedette sul divano; allungò la gamba infortunata poggiando il piede sul tavolino.  
   
“Potresti – continuò – riempirmi la borsa del ghiaccio? Per la caviglia.”  
   
Pochi minuti dopo, Damien depose la borsa sulla sua caviglia, e un bicchiere d’acqua tra le sue mani; non l’aveva chiesto, ma scoprì di averne un gran bisogno, e a bassa voce ringraziò.  
   
“Sarà anche il caso di bendarla, quella caviglia?”  
“Più tardi, magari… per ora va bene così.”  
   
Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, che gli stava accanto, in piedi vicino al divano; fu sul punto di chiedergli di sedersi, quando Damien si abbassò, poggiando la fronte contro la sua testa.  
   
“Mi hai fatto perdere dieci anni di vita.”  
“Pensavo che voi divinità foste immortali.”  
   
Si sentì un tremito nella voce, e tutte le emozioni di quei giorni, tristezza e paura prime fra tutte, stringergli la gola. Di rabbia no, non ne sentiva più… ma sollievo, quello sì, tanto.  
   
“Dieci anni di eternità, allora… sono pur sempre dieci anni.”  
   
Aidan chiuse gli occhi, cercando di assorbire ogni cosa di quel contatto che continuava a prolungarsi; avrebbe voluto alzare una mano, toccare il viso del suo amico, ma temeva di spezzare una specie di incantesimo, che lui si sarebbe scostato se l’avesse sfiorato, che sarebbe sparito se avesse alzato il viso per guardarlo, e preferì restare immobile.  
   
“Mi sei mancato.”  
Disse solo, quasi sussurrando.  _E_   _sono stato così furioso e così disperato come mai prima_ , ma non lo aggiunse, era certo che non ce ne fosse bisogno.  
“Anche tu. E mi dispiace che tutto questo sia accaduto. Mi dispiace. Quel giorno, quando hai visto Dietrich, davvero-”  
“No, basta. Non voglio più pensarci… non voglio più parlarne. Non ora. Non è importante, e alla fine… alla fine so di non avere voce in capitolo.”  
   
Damien avvertì, in quel tono che cercava di essere distaccato e ragionevole, tutta l’amarezza della rassegnazione, e per la prima volta comprese  _del tutto_  quanto avesse sbagliato, nelle sue mosse con Aidan, quanto sciocco e vanesio fosse stato a dare tanta importanza alla cornice della dichiarazione, dandole priorità sull’essenza. Comprese per la prima volta anche quanto doveva essere tenace e profondo l’amore di Aidan; abbastanza da spaventarlo, quasi, da farlo sentire gravato da una responsabilità enorme: quella di rendere felice qualcuno che lo meritava molto… e da parecchio tempo.  
Non era una responsabilità che avesse desiderio di scansare, anzi, il contrario, piuttosto.  
   
“Ne hai più diritto di quanto pensi.”  
Disse, rauco, quasi più un pensare ad alta voce che una vera risposta.  Si staccò da lui, mentre Aidan alzava la testa a guardarlo, con gli occhi spalancati.  
   
“E sei l’unico, ad averlo.”  
   
Continuò, fissandolo con intensità tale da costringerlo, arrossito, a distogliere lo sguardo. Con gli occhi rivolti altrove, Aidan alzò una mano in un gesto vago che forse stava a significare ‘ _non dire sciocchezze_ ’ , e lui lo bloccò, afferrandolo per il polso. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché l’aveva fatto; si era mosso prima di pensare e ora, sotto le dita, sentiva il battito rapido del cuore di Aidan. Gli venne in mente un’altra occasione in cui lo aveva afferrato a quel modo… qualche mese prima, in vacanza, quando gli aveva detto che l’amicizia non era per lui un sentimento inferiore all’amore. Continuava a pensarlo; non inferiore, né meno completo… ma ora capiva perché ad Aidan non bastasse, e non era questione di andare a letto insieme o meno. Per anni, cieco e superficiale, aveva ritenuto che fosse solo quello che ad Aidan poteva mancare, nel suo rapporto con lui, mentre ora coglieva quella sfumatura che cambiava tutto.  
L’appartenenza e l’esclusività che distinguono l’amore profondo.  
Appartenenza, esclusività e qualcos’altro ancora, a cui non riusciva a dare un nome preciso.  
   
E una furiosa scampanellata li fece sobbalzare entrambi.  
Damien si girò verso la porta, ma rimase immobile, fino a quando risuonò una seconda, ancora più insistente e prolungata.  
   
“Forse dovresti vedere chi è. Sembra… urgente.”  
   
<  _Questo è più urgente._  >  
   
Ma nel tono turbato di Aidan colse il bisogno di un momento di pausa; forse aveva intuito cosa stava per succedere e, dopo averlo desiderato per tanto tempo, ottenerlo poteva essere destabilizzante… poteva richiedere un attimo di assestamento.  
Non era entusiasta dell’idea, ma dopotutto lui aveva fatto attendere Aidan per una quantità d’anni irragionevole: immaginava di potergli concedere un po’ di tempo.  Nell’ordine di qualche ora, ovvio. Meglio se nell’ordine di qualche  _quarto_  d’ora.  
Lentamente lo lasciò e andò al citofono, e quando rispose la voce di Alan gli perforò un timpano.  
   
***  
   
Il primo a sbucare dalle scale, di corsa, fu Fabian, che lo salutò con un abbraccio e si precipitò dentro, raggiungendo l’infortunato sul divano.  
   
“Aidan! Ti sei fatto male?”  
“Non molto. Non ho… fatto attenzione attraversando la strada.”  
   
Poco dietro a Fabian arrivarono Julian e Alan, e quest’ultimo aveva un’espressione che prometteva tuoni e fulmini.  
   
“Che cazzo avete combinato, voi due?”  
“E tu come fai a sapere che è successo qualcosa?”  
   
Alan gli ficcò sotto gli occhi il cellulare, mostrandogli un messaggio.  
   
 _Il tuo amico lungocrinito è quasi riuscito a farsi investire, ma pare intero. Comunque c’è l’Anticristo con lui._  
   
“Ho provato a chiamarvi, tutti e due: telefoni irraggiungibili. Ci siamo preoccupati, brutti animali! E il tuo fisso è addirittura inesistente, Aidan.”  
“Ormai non lo usavo quasi più… - spiegò, in tono di scusa - l’ho fatto disattivare.”  
“Visto che eravamo da queste parti – continuò più tranquillo Julian – ho pensato di  provare a cercarvi in casa, prima d’iniziare il giro degli ospedali... come stava per fare Alan.”  
   
Damien guardò il proprio telefono; lo aveva spento entrando alla mostra, e si era dimenticato di riaccenderlo; non poteva dire per quello di Aidan, ma forse si era rotto quando lui era caduto. Del perché Dietrich avesse pensato bene di avvisare Alan non aveva idea; dubitava si trattasse di apprensione o cortesia… forse aveva solo intuito la potenziale situazione fra loro e aveva pensato bene di mandare qualche disturbatore, ritenendo la cosa divertente.  
   
“Se fosse successo qualcosa di grave sarei stato io ad avvisare voi, non credi?”  
   
Alan sbuffò e affettò indignazione; si avvicinò al divano, squadrando Aidan con fare severo.  
   
“E tu? Non dovresti essere il più giudizioso della compagnia? Neanche capace ad attraversare la strada!”  
   
Ma tale era il sollievo di constatare che davvero nulla di grave era accaduto, che nemmeno a usare parole dieci volte più aspre sarebbe riuscito a nasconderlo.  
Erano una buona compagnia con cui lasciare Aidan, pensò Damien, se proprio aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo.  
   
“Beh, mi sembra che tu sia in buone mani, quindi vado a casa... ci vediamo fra un paio d'ore.”  
   
Aidan gli rivolse uno sguardo tanto interrogativo e smarrito che quasi gli fece cambiare idea, e anche Fabian ci mise del suo.  
   
“Avete fatto pace?”  
Chiese, innocente e speranzoso, a cavalcioni dello schienale del divano; Damien scambiò con Aidan un lungo sguardo, prima di parlare.  
   
“Forse – rispose, continuando a fissarlo - Spero di sì.”  
“Dovete! Se non la fate, non vi parlo più! Con nessuno dei due!”  
“Abbiamo fatto pace, Fabian... sì.”  
   
Rassicurò gentile Aidan, ma mentre rispondeva al bambino continuava a guardare Damien, con tanta intensità che per lui fu ancor più difficile lasciare quella casa. Ma solo per un paio d'ore, si disse, poi sarebbe tornato lì... e nel caso gli altri loro amici e il suo adorato nipote fossero stati ancora lì, li avrebbe messi alla porta con tutta la grazia possibile.  
   
***  
   
Aidan continuava a rimuginare, a chiedersi se nel comportamento di Damien aveva visto qualcosa che  _voleva_  vedere, ma che in realtà non c'era. Forse si trovava in una situazione d'ipersensibilità, che lo aveva portato a male interpretare certi gesti, certe parole... che forse erano una professione d'amicizia, e niente di più. Poteva davvero essere così, in fondo... poteva aver frainteso, dopo quel periodo infelice, dopo l'amara certezza di aver seppellito il loro rapporto, dopo aver avuto i nervi scossi nel vedere Damien baciare...  
Si rifiutò di continuare, perché il solo pensiero rievocava ciò che aveva provato in quel momento, e la bocca gli s'inaridiva, le tempie gli martellavano, lo stomaco si stringeva. Sapeva che Damien l'aveva fatto apposta, solo per ferirlo, e ci era riuscito tanto bene che, per un momento, un solo, orribile secondo, aveva desiderato vederlo morto. Un pensiero che l'aveva lasciato nauseato, l'aveva riempito di disgusto per se stesso, ma il pentimento per averlo concepito non aveva cancellato la collera.  
E ora, invece... la felicità della riconciliazione lo lasciava intontito, e i suoi dubbi lo rendevano silenzioso; teneva gli occhi sullo schermo del televisore, mentre Alan e Fabian si sfidavano in un videogioco, ma si era del tutto astratto da ciò che gli stava succedendo attorno, fino a che Julian gli sedette vicino, richiamando la sua attenzione sfiorandogli una spalla.  
   
“Sono felice che le cose si siano aggiustate... e credo tu lo sia più di me. Allora come mai quest'aria pensierosa?”  
“Le cose sono andate... in modo un po' diverso da come avrei potuto immaginare la nostra riconciliazione. E non sono sicuro di aver capito bene cos'ha voluto dirmi. E ancor meno ho capito perché se ne sia andato.”  
“Se farà come ha detto tra un'oretta dovrebbe essere qui; glielo potrai chiedere.”  
“Non so se posso aspettare un'altra ora. Accidenti a lui.”  
   
Sospirò, e provò a mettere il piede a terra, a caricarci sopra un po' di peso, poi ad alzarsi: faceva sempre male, ma un po' meno. Chiese una benda elastica e procedette a una fasciatura; quando tentò ancora qualche passo si accorse che riusciva a dargli un po' d'aiuto. Zoppicava ancora, ma poteva camminare con molta meno difficoltà rispetto a prima... non avrebbe potuto fare una lunga passeggiata, ma per salire fino a casa di Damien era più che sufficiente.  
Volse gli occhi ai suoi compagni, e vide che tutti e tre lo stavano guardando; sorrise loro, dirigendosi verso la porta.  
   
“Dovresti telefonargli e  _ordinargli_  di venire qui subito, invece di saltellare su un piede solo fin da lui.”  
“Forse dovrei... ma forse ho bisogno di parlargli da solo.”  
   
Alan gli rispose con un mezzo sorriso di traverso e tornò a girarsi verso lo schermo, invitando il bambino a fare altrettanto; anche Julian gli sorrise, accompagnandolo alla porta.  
   
“Non la prendi male, vero, se ti dico che mi auguro di non rivederti più, per questa sera?”  
“Non la prendi male, vero, se ti rispondo che è quello che spero? Anche se... credo che tu stia facendo ipotesi troppo ottimistiche. Perlomeno, se stai pensando quello che credo d'aver capito.”  
“Io penso quello che ho dedotto dal modo in cui ti guardava. Vai, su!”  
   
Sottolineò le parole dandogli una spintarella fuori dall'appartamento, e senza aggiungere altro chiuse la porta, e lui si rese conto di essere senza chiavi. Restò immobile per qualche secondo, a tentare inutilmente di placare l'agitazione, e poi iniziò a salire le scale.  
Tutti gli anni che aveva passato ad amarlo a senso unico... tutte le volte che lo aveva cercato in altre persone... tutte le volte in cui si era arrabbiato con lui, e quelle in cui era stato felice solo per il fatto di averlo vicino...  
E ora osava sperare che qualcosa nei sentimenti di Damien fosse cambiato, ora Julian gli aveva suggerito lo stesso, e l'emozione gli faceva tremare le mani, quasi lo paralizzava, rallentandogli la salita molto più di quanto facesse la sua caviglia ammaccata.  
E se invece aveva frainteso tutto, come l'avrebbe presa? La delusione sarebbe stata tanta da appannare persino la gioia della loro amicizia ritrovata.  
Intanto aveva percorso un piano... ancora uno, e sarebbe stato da lui.  
Voltò l'angolo del pianerottolo, pronto ad affrontare una nuova rampa, e proprio lì, due scalini davanti a sé, trovò proprio Damien.  
Alzò il viso verso di lui, e avrebbe voluto parlare, ma la sua bocca si aprì e si chiuse senza emettere suono; assorbì ogni cosa di lui, i capelli biondi un po' in disordine, una maglia sottile di quel blu particolare che s'intonava così bene con i suoi occhi, e la sua espressione sorpresa,  quasi incerta, come se non si fosse mai aspettato di vederlo lì.  
Ma l'incertezza di colpo svanì dal suo sguardo; non disse una parola, ma scese uno scalino, e un momento dopo Aidan sentì le sue dita fresche sul viso, fra i capelli. Sentì che lo attirava a sé, chinando il viso verso di lui, e infine sentì le sue labbra sulla bocca.  
Delicate, gli accarezzavano le labbra; lo sfiorò  con un morso gentile, lo sfiorò con la punta della lingua, senza penetrare nella sua bocca, come se gli chiedesse il permesso di andare oltre.  
Un bacio lieve, ma il suo corpo era in subbuglio, e anche le scale si muovevano, dovette aggrapparsi a lui per non perdere l'equilibrio. Faceva caldissimo, d'improvviso, e il fiato gli mancava, e il cuore gli rimbalzava per tutto il torace, il sangue gli scorreva nelle vene a una velocità che, in quanto ex-studente di medicina, avrebbe ritenuto impossibile.  
Damien si staccò da lui, ma gli restò tanto vicino che ne poteva avvertire il respiro; le sue mani, tra i capelli, gli accarezzavano la nuca, mandando scariche elettriche in giro giù per il collo, per la schiena, fino alla punta della dita.  
   
“Damien, se questo è una specie di scherzo – udì la propria voce, malferma in maniera imbarazzante - … se è una specie di scherzo, giuro che è la volta che ti uccido. Dico per d-”  
   
Damien si riprese la sua bocca, rubandogli il resto delle parole.  
Questa volta non fu solo un gentile sfiorare, un esplorare le sue labbra quasi chiedendo permesso: penetrò nella sua bocca con passione, catturò la sua lingua, carezzandola con la propria, lento; succhiandola, lasciandola andare, e riprendendola. Era così sconvolto, Aidan, che non riuscì a ricambiare subito: per lunghi secondi rimase imbambolato, a occhi aperti, incredulo.  Ma infine le sue palpebre si chiusero e le braccia si strinsero ancor più forte attorno a Damien, e ricambiò il suo bacio attirandolo a sé con tanta passione da sbilanciare entrambi. Damien afferrò il corrimano, riguadagnando l’equilibrio, e piano, con cautela, a occhi socchiusi, scese l’ultimo scalino; spinse Aidan fin contro il muro e là proseguì l’opera di conquista.  
Non che avesse bisogno di fare qualcosa di particolare, per impadronirsi di quel territorio: Aidan si era già arreso da tanto tempo, molto prima che l’invasore si presentasse alle sue porte.  
Il bacio divenne profondo, lento, totalizzante; fece perdere loro la nozione del tempo, e quella di dove terminasse l’uno e iniziasse l’altro. E non finì, ma sfumò in baci a fior di labbra, in piccoli morsi leggeri.  
Aidan respirò velocemente mentre Damien percorreva con la bocca la sua mandibola, e lo baciava dietro l’orecchio, per poi scendere ancora, e dargli brividi già solo con il suo respiro sulla pelle. Lo accompagnò tenendogli una mano sulla nuca, accarezzandolo tra i capelli biondi, ancora attonito, travolto dalla situazione, dai sentimenti; gli sfuggì un singulto, e piegò la testa di lato per offrire meglio il collo.  
   
“In realtà – ansimò - devo essere stato investito da un Hummer che andava a tutta velocità, e questa dev’essere una specie di visione pre-morte.”    
   
Damien ridacchiò contro di lui, gli diede un bacio ancora e lasciò il suo collo per guardarlo in viso; tanto vicino che Aidan poteva quasi specchiarsi nei suoi occhi, nelle sue pupille dilatate.  
   
“Sarà una visione lunga, allora. Molto, molto lunga.”  
   
Sentirono una porta aprirsi e chiudersi, il piano sopra di loro, e chiavi girare nella toppa; di malavoglia sciolsero il loro abbraccio, prima che il seccatore scendesse, e salirono le scale che rimanevano per raggiungere l’alloggio di Damien.  
Aidan aveva così tanta adrenalina in corpo, e ormoni in circolo, che non sentiva più alcun dolore alla caviglia, o a qualsiasi altra ammaccatura si fosse fatto nella caduta. Ciò che sentiva era uno strano senso d’irrealtà, perché la situazione si era rivoluzionata in modo così repentino, in un modo in cui non avrebbe mai osato sperare.Rientrare in casa di Damien dopo tutto quel tempo era come… come rimettere il mondo nel verso giusto, e farlo tornare a girare.  
Damien chiuse la porta dietro di loro e lo prese per i fianchi, tirandolo a sé, e lui aveva una voglia disperata del bacio che, sapeva, stava per arrivare, ma c’era una domanda che non riusciva proprio a trattenere.  
   
“Perché? Perché ora, quando per tanti anni…”  
“Perché… - fece un lieve sorriso, del tutto privo di ironia, o strafottenza – Perché ho fatto chiarezza in me stesso. L’ho fatta già da un po’, ma ho compiuto un errore dopo l'altro e ho quasi gettato via tutto. Perché ho scoperto che stare separati non mi piace affatto, non è ammissibile, non è sopportabile… Perché non voglio rischiare di perderti più, e perché…”  
   
La parte finale della risposta Damien gliela sussurrò all’orecchio, e poi tornò a guardarlo, riavviandogli i capelli con la punta delle dita. Furono troppo, quelle parole, più di quanto avesse mai sognato sentire; deglutì, con la gola improvvisamente stretta e, quando sbatté le palpebre, senza che potesse farci nulla alcune grosse lacrime silenziose gli sgorgarono dagli occhi, come uno straripare di sentimenti. Le terse via con un gesto rapido e imbarazzato, e tornò a guardare Damien; conoscendolo si sarebbe aspettato una qualche battuta, per quel suo attimo di troppa emozione... una battuta, un commento pungente, o un sorriso ironico, ma non ci fu nulla di tutto ciò. L'espressione di Damien era serissima, apprensiva, quasi; come fosse un po' in ansia... come non fosse del tutto certo della sua reazione.  
Damien, che per una volta mostrava qualche cenno d'insicurezza... un'altra cosa che non credeva sarebbe vissuto abbastanza a lungo da vedere.  
   
“Dannazione a te! - lo circondò con le braccia, poggiandogli la fronte su una spalla – dovrei tenerti sulla corda per non so quanto tempo, e non riesco a farlo nemmeno per tre minuti.”  
“Forse sei più saggio di me. E, visto che non riesci a tenermi sulla corda... vuoi restare fermo qui ancora per molto? O possiamo andare nella stanza più adatta ad approfondire il discorso?”  
   
Lui avrebbe approfondito il discorso ovunque, anche lì, sul nudo pavimento, ma dopotutto un luogo un po' più comodo era pur sempre preferibile. Alzò il viso e annuì, cercandolo per un bacio ancora, e continuando a baciarlo lo seguì in camera da letto, assordato dal proprio cuore.  
Le mani di Damien gli davano brividi elettrici anche da sopra i vestiti, e allora chissà come sarebbe stato, sentirle sulla nuda pelle. E poi, poterlo toccare come non aveva mai fatto, passare dal non avere nulla all'avere tutto... quasi gli girava la testa.  
Non era mai stato tanto in agitazione, tanto estatico e trepidante, tanto stordito dal desiderio, prima di andare a letto con qualcuno; mai, nemmeno la sua prima volta tanti anni prima. Anzi, quella era stata deludente e dimenticabile, piena d'imbarazzo e vuota d'emozioni profonde. Ma ciò che stava accadendo ora...   
   
“Se vuoi piantarmi, questa è la tua ultima occasione.”  
   
Gli disse Damien, facendo scorrere le dita lungo la sua spina dorsale; si arrestò al bordo della sua camicia, e infilò la mano al di sotto, tracciando pigri circoli con i polpastrelli sulla curva della sua schiena.  
   
“Me lo lasceresti fare?”  
“Credo proprio di no.”  
   
La mano di Damien scivolò sul suo fianco; abbandonò la sua pelle con una carezza e cominciò a slacciargli la camicia, lasciando un bacio dopo ogni bottone, lento, per poi fargliela scivolare dalle spalle e cadere a terra, nera e leggera. Lui fu più impaziente: gli strattonò la maglia, gliela levò tirandola da sopra la testa e se la gettò alle spalle; Damien lo guardava, divertito e spettinato, e lui ricambiò lo sguardo, fissando i suoi occhi, la sua bocca, scendendo sul torace snello, sui muscoli asciutti e nervosi. Allungò una mano per toccarlo e si ritrovò di nuovo stretto a lui, petto contro petto; lo sospinse gentilmente fino a quando le sue gambe non toccarono il letto. Vi salirono in ginocchio, alla cieca, di nuovo allacciati in un bacio; si aggrappava a Damien, toccava a piene mani le sue spalle, la schiena e il petto, per sentirlo più che poteva, per riempirsi di quelle sensazioni, imprimersele nella mente e nel corpo, e soffocare l’irrazionale timore che lui cambiasse idea, e tutto finisse.  
Lasciò la sua bocca e scese, baciandogli e mordendogli il mento, il collo, percorse il petto con la punta della lingua, perdendosi nel suo profumo, nel sapore della sua pelle.  
   
Damien lo lasciò fare, completamente assorbito da sensazioni, stupito di quanto fossero vivide, di quanta elettricità gli trasmettessero; i sensi e la mente in tempesta, il desiderio di avere tutto subito e quello di godere con calma di ogni momento... il coinvolgimento di ogni fibra del suo corpo, di ogni emozione.  
Era forse quella, la differenza? Era così che ci si sentiva, ad andare a letto con qualcuno che si amava? Sarebbe sempre stato così, o era tutto più intenso perché era la prima volta? Domande che si pose quasi senza rendersene conto, che attraversarono la sua mente come lampi, e a cui non cercò risposta, perché l'aveva già tra le braccia.  
Con delicatezza spinse Aidan contro i cuscini, e ricambiò il suo gesto, riempì di baci e di piccoli morsi il suo petto, accompagnato dalla sua mano sulla nuca, una carezza continua e leggera, estatica. Percorse il torace, godendosi il suo respiro che accelerava, mordicchiò intorno all’ombelico, lo stuzzicò infilandovi la lingua, e si spostò ancora, sulle anche magre, meravigliose.  
Fu per le anche che lo tenne, un momento dopo, quando chiuse la bocca sul suo inguine; Aidan sussultò e tremò e lui sorrise, strofinando il mento contro la carne dura ancora prigioniera dei jeans.  
   
“Pare che anche per te siano diventati molto scomodi.”  
“Lo sono da… un pezzo…  _oddio smettila_!”  
“Non vedo perché.”  
   
Sottolineò la risposta affondando di nuovo la bocca, stringendo quanto basta per far sussultare ancora Aidan, di piacere, d'impazienza. Alzò il viso per guardarlo e lo vide languido, rosso in viso, con gli occhi fissi su di lui, umidi e offuscati, le labbra socchiuse. Era irresistibile, e tornò su per baciarlo sulla bocca un'altra volta, prima di proseguire, e slacciargli i jeans. Li abbassò insieme ai boxer, quel tanto che bastava per liberare il membro eretto. L'accarezzò e lo prese in mano, muovendolo piano, quanto bastava per stuzzicarlo in modo esasperante.  
   
“No... non se tu sei ancora mezzo vestito.”  
Protestò Aidan, tirandosi su sui gomiti, la voce rauca, e Damien non riuscì a trattenere una battuta.  
   
“Si può anche dire che sono mezzo nudo, no? Sai, come la storia del bicchiere.”  
   
Battuta stupida, ma non aveva abbastanza sangue al cervello per farne di migliori. Aidan non ci fece nemmeno caso, ma si mise a sedere e con mani scosse d'impazienza armeggiò con la sua patta, aprendogli i pantaloni, abbassandoli a sua volta insieme alla biancheria. Avere la mano calda di Aidan intorno al proprio sesso, e i suoi occhi fissi su di esso, incapaci di staccarsi, lo travolse con un’altra ondata di sensazioni fortissime e inaspettate, e sentì le labbra formicolare dal desiderio di baciarlo di nuovo. Anche quello era strano; non era mai stato molto incline ai baci, ma ora gli sembravano fin troppo desiderabili… tanto che un attimo prima, prima che Aidan prendesse l’iniziativa,  stava per impiegare la bocca in ben altro, e ora invece ciò che voleva era baciarlo di nuovo,e subito.  
Che assurda indecisione… ma c’era tempo, tanto, per tutto.  
Gli alzò il viso e gli diede un bacio ancora, e lo accompagnò giù quando lui tornò ad adagiarsi. La destra di Aidan, tra i loro corpi, prese insieme le loro erezioni; quel contatto fu più di una scossa elettrica, lo fece tremare da capo a piedi. Gli affondò il viso tra la spalla e il collo e restò fermo, a occhi chiusi, lasciando che le sensazioni lo sommergessero.  
La mano si mosse con lentezza, all’inizio, quasi incerta, ma presto il desiderio prese il sopravvento, la velocità aumentò, spinta dal desiderio. Damien lo sentì respirare più in fretta, sentì il suo stesso respiro farsi più rapido, i muscoli tendersi.  
L'orecchio sinistro di Aidan era alla sua portata, rosso, bollente e dall'aria deliziosa: prese il lobo tra i denti tirandolo e mordicchiandolo, succhiandolo con delicatezza, e intanto con una mano scese a coprire quella di Aidan, per accompagnare i suoi movimenti senza forzarli. Lo sentì ansimare e tremare, e sentì di nuovo le sue dita tra i capelli; strinsero con forza, ma i suoi sensi erano troppo concentrati su altro, per poter avvertire dolore. Spinse il bacino contro il suo, chiamandolo, e quasi non riconobbe quella voce così densa di desiderio, di  _bisogno_ , come propria. In risposta Aidan ansimò, tendendosi sotto di lui nell'orgasmo; le labbra umide e gonfie per i baci, gli occhi serrati; Damien continuò ad accompagnare la sua mano, mentre lo guardava in viso, imprimendosi nella mente la sua espressione rapita dal piacere. Una visione  erotica, eccitante, la scintilla finale che fece raggiungere il culmine anche a lui.  
Restò sopra di lui, accarezzandogli le spalle, il petto; toccò i loro semi, che si erano mescolati sul ventre, spalmandoglieli sulla pelle sudata. Aidan gli afferrò il polso, e per un istante temette di averlo infastidito, ma prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa Aidan portò la sua mano alla  bocca, leccandogli lentamente le dita.  
La violenta necessità di baciarlo ancora lo travolse, e non oppose alcuna resistenza: lo assalì con  un bacio breve ma profondo, possessivo. Quando si staccò da lui Aidan gli rivolse un sorriso pieno di promesse, e uno sguardo languido, offuscato.  
   
“Damien... non sei pentito, vero? Di...  _questo_.”  
“Sono pentito di non averlo fatto prima.”  
   
Si staccò da lui, ma solo per finire di spogliarlo, liberandolo dai jeans abbassati a metà coscia, e per spogliarsi del tutto lui stesso. Strattonò il plaid sul letto, e riuscì a toglierlo di mezzo senza  costringere Aidan ad alzarsi, ma solo a compiere qualche manovra che lo fece ridacchiare a bassa voce, ancora ebbro di felicità incredula.  
Damien tornò a guardarlo, e lo vide abbandonato sulle lenzuola chiare, il corpo nudo, snello e pallido, il viso arrossato e i capelli neri e lucidi come una pozza d'inchiostro intorno alla sua testa... e rammentò, più vivido che mai, quel sogno di mesi prima. Il sogno che aveva cominciato a pungolarlo con la curiosità di come avrebbe potuto essere andare a letto con lui, e che poi si era intrecciato con i sentimenti che già provava in modo tanto stretto da diventare una cosa sola.  _Amore_ , pensò, non era una parola sufficiente a spiegare quello che sentiva.  
   
Lo sguardo di Damien era così intenso che Aidan se lo sentiva bruciare sulla pelle;  avrebbe voluto sapere a cosa stesse pensando, avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a fare era guardarlo. Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi, però, o sul viso: vagavano da esso al suo corpo, ammirandolo nella sua nudità, s’incantavano sul suo sesso, e poi sul petto, seguendo il respiro, e di nuovo sul viso.  
 Quasi si lanciò addosso a Damien, cogliendolo impreparato; lo fece vacillare, poi Damien semplicemente si lasciò andare, portandolo giù con sé. Il contatto con il suo corpo scatenò un’altra tempesta di sensazioni, e le sfogò in un bacio vorace, profondo; le mani di Damien percorsero la sua schiena, accarezzarono i contorni delle scapole, scivolarono sui fianchi e si posarono sui suoi glutei, stringendoli, massaggiandoli. Aidan mugolò di soddisfazione nel bacio; si spinse ancora di più contro di lui, il corpo che si muoveva per conto proprio, totalmente dominato dalla passione. Si staccò dalla sua bocca con il fiato corto e gli cosparse di baci frenetici il viso, e tornando a guardarlo si accorse di avere la vista appannata dal desiderio. Sgusciò dalle sue mani e tornò a esplorargli il petto, assorbì il suo calore, il ritmo del suo respiro, scendendo lentamente, Damien era di nuovo eccitato, come lui; con la testa fra le sue gambe baciò e leccò l'interno delle cosce,  morsicò e succhiò, per lasciargli un segno, accompagnato da una bassa, sensuale risata di gola di Damien. Una risata che si trasformò in un rantolo, quando con la lingua guizzò intorno ai suoi testicoli. Un suono gratificante, che provocò un tale spasmo all'inguine che temette di venire subito, senza nemmeno toccarsi. Ancora una volta desiderò poter tenere Damien sulle spine; avrebbe voluto provocarlo fino alla frustrazione, ma non poté resistere, né controllarsi. Percorse l'asta con la lingua, su e giù, lento un paio di volte, prima di far scivolare la bocca intorno al glande; mentre succhiava pensò, confusamente, per un istante, che sarebbe stato capace di fare di meglio, con la bocca... ma mosso da una necessità rimasta insoddisfatta per troppi anni, riusciva solo a seguire il puro istinto, a scapito di giochetti più raffinati. Ma Damien sembrava gradire lo stesso, a giudicare dal respiro affannato, dai suoni soddisfatti che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra.  
Damien lo staccò da sé e lui mormorò un  _no_ arrochito, ma la sua protesta rimase inascoltata; si trovò di nuovo disteso, felicemente in balia della sua bocca che gli ricambiava il favore. Ogni pensiero coerente gli volò via dalla testa... e anche quelli incoerenti, in realtà.  
Teneva gli occhi fissi su Damien, su quello che gli stava facendo, paralizzato dal piacere e, soprattutto, dall'amore. Gli accarezzò i capelli, e lui gli rivolse uno sguardo tale da fargli tremare la mano. Fu Damien, alla fine, che lo tenne sulla corda, lasciandolo in bilico sull'orlo dell'orgasmo; mosse le anche verso di lui, inappagato, ma si mise a sedere quando lo vide avvicinarsi al comodino e aprire il cassetto; d'un tratto la frustrazione si tramutò in impazienza.  
Damien tornò a voltarsi verso di lui, con un flacone di lubrificante e una scatola di preservativi, e il suo cuore diede un'altra, impossibile, accelerata, un'ondata di calore lo travolse.  
   
“Damien, io...”  
   
Iniziò, lasciando le parole in sospeso, mentre Damien estraeva uno dei condom: Si fermò, guardandolo, e lui ancora non riuscì a dire quello che voleva; deglutì e sorrise e scosse la testa, dandosi dello stupido. Pensiero sciocco. Pensiero imprudente.  
Ma Damien capì.  
   
“Possiamo non usarli, se preferisci. Se ti fidi di me.”  
   
 _Se ti fidi di me._  
Non ebbe bisogno di riflettere.  
Fiducia.  
Ciò che provava per lui andava ben oltre.  
Gli prese la scatola dalle mani e la gettò giù dal letto, e fece lo stesso con il preservativo che Damien aveva già tirato fuori. Lo fece sorridere, con quel gesto.  
   
“Credo di aver afferrato la risposta. Meglio così: alla fine ne avremmo dovuto fare a meno in ogni caso... ce n'erano solo quattro.”  
   
Ridacchiò a quelle parole, e il groppo di emozioni in gola si allentò un po'; non abbastanza perché si fidasse a parlare, però, e si limitò a porgere la mano a Damien, perché vi versasse un po' di lozione. Gliela spalmò sull'erezione con movimenti lenti, mentre in ginocchio l’uno contro l’altro si guardavano negli occhi; sentì un dito lungo e lubrificato insinuarsi in lui, presto seguito da un secondo, e ormai incapace di trattenersi oltre si strinse di più a lui. Catturò la sua bocca in un altro languido bacio e si rimise giù, aprendo le gambe per lasciargli spazio.  
   
“Subito. Fallo subito.”  
   
Chiese, o forse ordinò, sicuro solo di non poter aspettare. Poi il mondo si ridusse a loro due soltanto: le mani di Damien che gli afferravano i fianchi, il suo peso contro di lui mentre si chinava a prendergli tra i denti il labbro inferiore, tirando quel tanto che bastava per dargli un piccolo, eccitante dolore. Il mondo tremò e s’incendiò quando Damien entrò a fondo in lui, con un paio di spinte decise che gli levarono il fiato; emise un lamento ansante e strinse gli occhi, e le gambe intorno a Damien, perdendosi in quel magnifico calore, nel sentirsi così riempito, desiderato… amato.  
Riaprì gli occhi quando Damien si mosse, con lentezza, e fissò il suo viso acceso di piacere, gli occhi che sembravano un abisso, i capelli spettinati e il leggero velo di sudore sulla sua pelle.  
   
“È la prima volta, questa – non riuscì a impedirsi di dire - … è la prima volta che lo faccio senza preservativo. E non avresti potuto essere che tu.”  
   
Per un istante quella sua confessione fermò Damien, e gli sembrò quasi di  vederlo attraversato da un tremito, ma ubriaco come si sentiva non poteva esserne certo; fu solo un attimo d’esitazione, e Damien tornò ad affondare in lui.  
Gemette sotto le sue spinte, incapace di trattenersi, lui che era sempre stato fin troppo silenzioso, nel sesso.  Gemette e mugolò, forse anche gridò, perso nel ritmo dei colpi di Damien, nelle spinte profonde e lente che gli dava senza quasi uscire da lui; in quelle rapide e violente che gli accendevano scintille davanti agli occhi.  
Il piacere lo stava sommergendo come un mare, pieno di correnti che lo trascinavano via, che lo portavano sotto la superficie e gli toglievano il fiato; il piacere era profondo e insinuato in ogni sua fibra, una sensazione potente che andava ben oltre la sola carnalità, oltre il liquido che colava dal suo membro, mentre sentiva un nuovo orgasmo montare.  
Era un  _perdersi_ , perdersi eppure sentirsi finalmente davvero completi.  
Per quanto fosse intenso, stordente, il piacere che stava provando, l’orgasmo lo travolse con una forza inaspettata.  
   
“ _Damien!_ ”  
   
Esclamò, in un gemito strozzato; la testa gettata all’indietro, i muscoli contratti e il ventre attraversato da una scarica elettrica, il mondo che svaniva in un’esplosione di luce e calore.  
Per un po’ Damien continuò a spingere, puntando dritto al nucleo di piacere dentro di lui, rendendo tutto ancora più intenso, ma fu solo per qualche manciata di secondi, e poi lo sentì fremere, tendersi, sentì lo spasmo del suo orgasmo che lo riempiva. Lo guardò con occhi appannati, beandosi della sua espressione sconvolta, su cui finalmente ogni emozione si mostrava con sincerità.  
Quando sentì Damien sciogliersi dalla tensione di quel momento finale, allentò la presa che con le gambe ancora teneva sui suoi fianchi; si sentiva spossato, prosciugato e  _felice_. Gli dispiacque sentire Damien uscire da lui, ma si sentì riempire di gioia quieta e calda quando lui gli si adagiò sopra, e lo baciò su un angolo della bocca, sul collo, sulla spalla.  
Lo cinse con le braccia e intrecciò le dita dietro la sua schiena, restando in silenzio, con gli occhi chiusi, provando a convincere la parte di se stesso ancora incredula che  _sì_ , era tutto accaduto davvero.  
   
“E adesso?”  
Chiese, reclinando il capo contro quello di Damien.  
“Adesso ci riposiamo dieci minuti e poi  ricominciamo.”  
   
Sorrise come uno scemo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
   
“Molto volentieri. Ma la mia domanda andava un po’ oltre: cosa cambierà tra di noi, ora?”  
“Niente. Tutto. Sarai sempre il mio migliore amico… e sarà come essere sposati già da vent’anni. Solo che ci divertiremo e  faremo molto più sesso di una coppia sposata da vent’anni. – rifletté un momento, prima di aggiungere – Cosa temi?”  
“In realtà… niente. Sono solo sopraffatto, e ci sono tanti pensieri che…”  
“Mandali al diavolo, non c’è niente a cui dover pensare. Questo è un… upgrade delle nostre solite vite. O una specie di fusione aziendale. Con benefit.”  
“Che paragoni orribili. Da uno scrittore come te mi aspetterei di meglio.”  
“Ah, davvero? Allora aiutami a farmi venire in mente qualcosa.”  
   
E le parole, le splendide idee che avrebbe voluto suggerirgli, vennero ammutolite da un nuovo bacio meravigliosamente invadente.  
 


	29. Chapter 29

Il Principe Azzurro

Epilogo

___________________

C'era poca gente, nella caffetteria, per sottofondo un leggero brusio, e Dietrich stava seduto davanti al proprio pasto dimostrando poco interesse verso il medesimo. Infine allontanò da sé il piatto con il mezzo tramezzino che vi rimaneva e prese un lungo sorso di spremuta, restando poi a giocherellare con il bicchiere, facendolo lentamente ruotare tra le mani.  
Era pensieroso, ma forse, visto quanto successo negli ultimi tempi, era normale esserlo persino per lui. L’ultimo periodo era stato divertente. Stimolante. Molto intenso. Sì, l'ultimo mese era stato qualcosa del tutto diverso dal resto della sua vita, ora però Damien era perso, e temeva che presto si sarebbe trovato a sprofondare nella noia.  
Oh sì, forse qualche altra chiacchierata avrebbero potuto farsela, più avanti, ma se Damien, nottetempo, si era davvero accasato con lo spasimante di vecchia data, dubitava che tra loro ci sarebbero state nuove piacevolezze sessuali. I loro discorsi sarebbero stati come sempre interessanti e variegati, ma sapere che non c’era più speranza che finissero di nuovo tra le lenzuola era un pensiero alquanto uggioso.  
Sospirò; non solo non aveva più nessuno da ingannare, da dominare, ma nemmeno più qualcuno  _da cui farsi dominare_ , qualcuno che sapesse metterlo sotto a dovere... esperienza che si era rivelata più piacevole ed eccitante del previsto. Ma quella non era cosa che si sarebbe fatto fare da chiunque, anzi, al momento non conosceva nessuno degno di tanto onore.  
Ah... già sentiva la noia incombere dopo nemmeno una giornata, non osava immaginare come si sarebbe ridotto di lì a qualche mese.  
Bisognava trovare qualche nuovo passatempo, questo era sicuro. Non come Alan e Julian... non qualcuno rispetto a cui sentirsi più forte, perché aveva scoperto quanto gli facesse perdere la testa giocaresullo stesso piano… o magari con qualcuno che gli fosse superiore: dava un certo brivido in più, ora poteva dirlo.  
Damien gli aveva suggerito di smettere di fingere, ed era intenzionato a seguire il consiglio, ma non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da una condotta sincera, dal presentarsi senza maschere e finzioni, senza mutare atteggiamento a seconda della persona con cui aveva a che fare. Forse conoscenze stimolanti, o forse... il vuoto. Ma in fondo sempre meglio il vuoto delle persone banali.  
Alzò gli occhi dal bicchiere, guardandosi intorno, ma non c'era niente di speciale, in quel piccolo locale... ambiente banale, pochi clienti, poco movimento. Al tavolo di fronte al suo due tizi stavano parlando, e gli sembrava di averli già visti, all'università. Li guardò distrattamente, cogliendo qua e là qualche parola del loro discorso, che riguardava un progetto di studio. Dei due, uno era abbastanza notevole... alto, atletico, ma a catturare la sua attenzione fu il taglio degli occhi e il colorito della pelle, che parlavano di sangue misto, anche se non gli riusciva d'indovinare l'origine della sua parte esotica. Indonesiana, forse. Fu proprio perché era concentrato sul suo volto, che poté vederlo con chiarezza.  _Il mutamento_.  
L'espressione distesa, durante la chiacchierata, il suo saluto amichevole quando il compagno si alzò... il cenno con la mano, quando l'altro si voltò ancora a guardarlo un'ultima volta, uscendo, e il sorriso amichevole che gli cadde dalle labbra, quando l'amico voltò le spalle una volta per tutte. Divenne una smorfia irritata, che scopriva i denti come un sorriso, ma che era al polo opposto nella scala cromatica delle emozioni. La mano aperta in un saluto per un istante si chiuse in un pugno, gli occhi s'indurirono e la bocca sillabò silenziosamente un insulto.  
   
<  _Oh. Ma guarda guarda_.  >  
   
Pensò Dietrich, d'improvviso ancora più interessato.  
Non s'illudeva che quel tipo fosse come lui - non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno, che fosse vuoto come lui - ma la capacità di simulazione che dimostrava era elevata, ben più della media: aveva controllato così bene i propri veri sentimenti che nemmeno lui avrebbe capito che stava solo fingendo simpatia, se non avesse assistito a quel totale mutamento.  
E qualcuno che possedeva una tale abilità di fingere doveva avere almeno qualcosa in comune con lui... autocontrollo, e manipolazione, per lo meno.  
D'un tratto quello si accorse di essere al centro della sua attenzione, e per un momento parve colto di sorpresa, imbarazzato come se fosse stato scoperto a fare qualcosa di molto sconveniente. Dietrich gli sorrise, con simpatia e comprensione che erano addirittura genuine.  
   
 _Oh sì, ti capisco. È una tale seccatura, essere gentili con qualcuno che non ti piace, solo perché ti serve._  
   
L'altro sembrò cogliere quelle parole sottintese; lo guardò dapprima incerto, forse stupito di riscontrare indulgenza, e poi incuriosito, spavaldo, fissandogli addosso quei suoi occhi scuri dal taglio insolito.  
Forse non voleva dire nulla. O magari sì. Comunque da qualche parte bisogna pur iniziare.  
Dietrich lasciò il proprio tavolo, portandosi dietro il bicchiere e la sfacciataggine.  
   
“Ti andrebbe di fare due chiacchiere?”  
   
   
***  
   
Sulle prime, quando Aidan si svegliò, si aspettò quasi di trovarsi a letto da solo, e di aver soltanto sognato quanto accaduto. Fu un istante, meno di un battito di ciglia, perché quella illuminata dalla pallida luce che filtrava oltre le tende non era la sua camera, quello su cui era disteso non era il suo letto, e su di esso non era affatto solo.  
Aveva la sensazione di aver dormito molto: per la prima volta, da un mese a quella parte, il suo sonno era stato profondo, continuo e tranquillo, e davvero riposante. Non sapeva che ore fossero, ma non gli interessava scoprirlo, perché avrebbe significato districarsi dalle braccia di Damien per raggiungere la sveglia sul comodino opposto, e non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. Si  limitò ad alzare le spalle e tendere il collo: gli parve che il display indicasse quasi mezzogiorno,  e poi si riaccomodò, osservando il suo compagno.  
Damien aveva gli occhi chiusi, e lui ne approfittò per guardarlo da vicino, studiarne il viso... quasi perdersi in contemplazione, si rese conto.  
Dunque adesso era suo, si disse. Se desiderava baciarlo, poteva farlo quando voleva, con ogni diritto. Quell'ultima notte si sarebbe ripetuta per tante altre notti, abbastanza da recuperare tutto il tempo perduto, e...  
   
[  _Spero che tu non abbia cambiato idea._  ]  
   
Posò una mano sul volto di Damien, e lui subito aprì gli occhi, limpidi e vivaci, tutt'altro che annebbiati dal sonno. Aidan provò per un momento l'istinto di ritrarre la mano, poi si rese conto che sì, aveva  _anche_  il diritto  di tenerla lì dove stava. Immaginò che forse ci sarebbe voluto un po' per assimilare del tutto la loro nuova condizione.  
   
“Credevo dormissi.”  
“Sono sveglio da un po'. Stavo pensando.”  
“A cosa?”  
“Che a quanto pare non mi sono trasformato in un mucchio di cenere, facendo sesso con qualcuno che amo.”  
“Oh, temevi di fare la fine di un vampiro al sole?”  
“Qualcosa del genere. E non avrei avuto nemmeno un mantello con cui fare un po' di scena.”  
“Quanto sei i-“  
   
Iniziò a rispondere, divertito, ma Damien si strinse di più contro di lui, spingendo maggiormente una gamba tra le sue, muovendola in una lenta carezza, e lo zittì baciandolo, e lui  non poté più nemmeno pensare, sentendosi trasformato in un groviglio di emozioni e sensazioni in cui nient’altro aveva spazio.  
   
“Quanto sono incredibilmente meraviglioso, stavi per dire?”  
“Non ci penso nemmeno, a dirti una cosa del genere... non hai bisogno d'incentivi.”  
“Puoi anche non ammetterlo, tanto è l’innegabile verità. Mhh… sai, Aidan, credo che d’ora in avanti toccherai con mano il significato del detto  _attento a ciò che desideri, perché potresti ottenerlo_.”  
“Comincio a rendermene conto.”  
   
Sospirò, fingendo un’espressione pentita, senza riuscire a mantenerla per più di tre secondi; sorrise, e avvicinò il volto a quello di Damien, per avere il secondo bacio della giornata. Fu lento, profondo, accompagnato da carezze e inframmezzato da sorrisi. Dopo un mese passato sotto una cappa d’amarezza, astio e recriminazione, ogni bacio, il semplice sfiorarsi, era una rinascita. E ora, quel cambiamento nella sua vita, nelle  _loro_  vite… a pensarci quasi gli faceva girare la testa.  
 _Le loro vite._  
Da quel momento in avanti sarebbero state ancora più intrecciate l’una all’altra… e come aveva detto Damien, tutto sarebbe cambiato, e niente sarebbe cambiato.  
   
“Quindi – continuò Aidan, guardandolo – non devo illudermi che tu possa diventare più accomodante e modesto; dovrò continuare a sopportare le tue prevaricazioni, il tuo orrendo carattere, la tua sovraumana vanità…”  
“Io dovrò sorbirmi te, il tuo senso di responsabilità e la tua rettitudine morale da quacchero: lo scambio mi sembra equo.”  
   
Aidan sbuffò, e sorrise, divertito, rassegnato e felice. Non voleva affatto che Damien cambiasse: non sarebbe più stato Damien, altrimenti. Forse talvolta poteva essere indisponente ed egocentrico, forse il suo modo di dimostrare affetto non era del tutto canonico, ma proprio per questo, quando esprimeva i suoi sentimenti con nuda sincerità, senza ironia e senza orpelli, l’emozione che gli dava non era paragonabile con nulla al mondo.  
Le parole che Damien gli aveva sussurrato il giorno prima... troppo intime, troppo significative per poter essere espresse ad alta voce...  
   
 _Perché ti amo, e ti ringrazio per avermi salvato la vita._  
   
Ripensarle gli restituiva la stessa emozione provata nel sentirle per bocca di Damien, la stessa ondata d'incredula commozione che gli aveva stretto la gola il giorno precedente; era tutto ciò che desiderava, e tutto ciò che non credeva gli avrebbe mai sentito dire.  
Guardò negli occhi Damien e vi trovò calore, una luce sincera, amabile, che non vi aveva scorto spesso.  
   
“Per quanto mi riguarda, penso di potermi adattare.”  
   
Sussurrò, temendo che se avesse parlato ad alta voce la commozione l'avrebbe tradito,  e sorrise, quando le labbra di Damien si posarono ancora una volta sulle sue.  
   
***  
   
“Continuo a non essere del tutto convinto che sia il caso di disturbare, ma visto che mi trovo in minoranza...”  
“ _Disturbare_ , Julian? Sono le cinque del pomeriggio, è passata quasi un'intera giornata da quando Aidan è uscito per andare da quell'altro scriteriato. Non è  _disturbare_ , è assicurarsi che siano ancora in vita...”  
“Tu speri solo di infastidirli.”  
“... comunque non abbiamo sentito rumori di lotta, dovrebbe essere tutto a posto.”  
“Ma non possono aver litigato di nuovo! - si intromise Fabian, con una nota d'infantile preoccupazione nella voce – Avevano fatto pace!”  
“Stai tranquillo, Fabian – rassicurò Julian – Alan scherza.”  
“Ma certo, piccoletto, scherzo. Hanno fatto pace. Ormai l'avranno fatta  _ripetutamente_.”  
   
Il bambino sorrise, e corse su per le scale, precedendoli, mentre Julian cingeva da dietro Alan, che chiudeva a chiave l'alloggio del loro amico.  
“Di nuovo doppi sensi, come in sala giochi? E se avesse chiesto spiegazioni? Che gli avresti raccontato?”  
“Doppi sensi? Quali? Non ce n'erano, per le sue tenere e innocenti orecchie... è solo la tua mente pervertita che li coglie, devi avere qualche chiodo fisso – si girò nell'abbraccio, ricambiandolo – Sembravi un ragazzo più morigerato, quando ti ho conosciuto.”  
“Lo ero, ma poi ho iniziato a frequentare brutte compagnie.”  
   
Alan sogghignò, avvicinando il viso al suo.  
   
“Brutte compagnie?”  
“Pessime.”  
   
Se anche Julian avesse voluto aggiungere qualcosa, non avrebbe potuto; non con Alan che gli mordicchiava e leccava le labbra, esigendo un bacio. Cedette volentieri, abbandonandosi felice, pervaso da un senso di pienezza, di tranquillità… di sicurezza. Le mani di Alan gli carezzarono il retro del collo, si infilarono tra i capelli, sulla nuca, tracciarono lente il contorno delle sue orecchie e ancora scesero sul collo, sulle spalle e la schiena, stringendolo così forte da mozzargli il fiato. Julian sorrise; ricambiò la sua stretta, baciandogli il collo, con gli occhi chiusi per immergersi ancora meglio nel suo sapore e nel suo calore. Lo solleticò con la lingua, compiacendosi del sospiro rauco che gli strappò, e sussultò quando le mani di Alan scesero veloci ad afferrargli il sedere, stringendogli le natiche in modo alquanto... eloquente e possessivo.  
   
“Non credo che possiamo lasciarci trasportare troppo, in questo momento.”  
Sussurrò, appoggiato contro di lui, la fronte sulla sua spalla, le braccia intorno alla vita.  
“Sei stato tu a iniziare, impiastro. Ora non-”  
“Io?! Sei tu che mi hai dato l'assalto, con il bacio, e le carezze sulla nuca, e sai benissimo che effetto-”  
“Tu sei venuto ad abbracciarmi, con l'intento di indurmi in tentazione. Mente pervertita.”  
   
“Alaaaaaan! Juliaaaaan! Dai, sbrigatevi! Avevamo detto che gli facevamo la sorpresa tutti assieme!”  
   
“Lo vedi che non possiamo lasciarci trasportare troppo?”  
   
Sciolsero l'abbraccio con negli occhi la promessa silenziosa che quanto prima avrebbero ripreso  il discorso, e salirono le scale incontrando Fabian a metà strada, che impaziente stava già scendendo a chiamarli.  
Poco dopo il bambino scampanellò insistente alla porta di casa propria, ansioso di vedere finalmente Damien e Aidan di nuovo amici; sì, lo aveva capito anche la sera prima, che avevano fatto pace... ma lui voleva proprio vederli di nuovo insieme, per essere sicuro.  
Passarono a malapena dieci secondi, prima che la porta si aprisse, e Damien li accogliesse. Aveva un'aria così rilassata e un aspetto così ben ordinato che Alan si sentì alquanto deluso.  
   
“Puah. Non c'è gusto. Speravo di venire qui a rovinarvi la festa e invece pare che non abbiamo interrotto un bel niente.”  
“Fino a una mezz'ora fa avresti interrotto molto – Damien si scostò, per farli passare – o forse nulla, perché credo che nessuno dei due si sarebbe preso la briga di venire ad aprire. Fabian, tesoro! Come stai? Hanno fatto i bravi, questi due?”  
“Sì! Ieri siamo andati a mangiare la pizza, e a vedere un film al cinema, e poi siamo tornati a casa di Aidan. E stamattina abbiamo fatto un sacco di disegni!”  
   
Damien si abbassò ad abbracciare e baciare il nipote, spettinandogli affettuosamente i capelli, poi lasciò che il bambino corresse da Aidan, che sul divano lo aspettava a braccia aperte. Presto Aidan fu sommerso di domande, se avevano proprio fatto pace, se non erano più arrabbiati, se gli faceva ancora male la caviglia... e da richieste di promesse, a lui e a Damien.  
Da una, più che altro.  
   
“Che non litigate più. O magari litigate anche, ma poi fate pace subito.”  
   
E promettere fu, per entrambi, più facile di quanto pensassero, specie davanti a un testimone così importante.  
   
“Hah! Per un mese hanno emanato tanta negatività che non si poteva star loro vicino, la nube di Chernobyl a confronto era il rutto di un neonato, e ora pensano di farsi perdonare tutta la scocciatura che ci hanno procurato con un paio di sorrisi e una promessa smielata? Io dico proprio di no!”  
   
Aidan guardò Alan, divertito dalla sua protesta, sapendo bene che era solo il suo modo di esprimere sollievo per il loro equilibrio ritrovato, e fu pronto a stare al gioco.  
   
“Cosa proponi, allora?”  
“Per conto mio, puoi risarcirmi con il mio peso in lattine di birra. Per Julian, chiedi a lui.”  
“Mi oppongo a una simile soluzione: credo di preferirti con il ventre piatto, Alan. Potete risarcirci, per così dire, con un classico invito a cena. Ma più che  _risarcimento_  potremmo considerarlo un festeggiamento, no?”  
“Impiastro, perché devi essere sempre così gentile? Devi imparare a sfruttare le occasioni, quando si presentano: falli sentire in colpa, spilla qualcosa... invece finirai con il far loro un regalo di nozze.”  
   
Aidan inarcò le sopracciglia, un po' sorpreso che Alan fosse così  _esplicito_ riguardo il cambiamento nella relazione tra lui e Damien, visto che loro, ufficialmente, non avevano detto nulla. Ma immaginò che fosse sottinteso, che la differenza si percepisse, specie dopo che avevano 'assaggiato' l'atmosfera tra loro il giorno prima. E ovviamente c'era il fatto che avessero passato tutto quel tempo insieme, loro due soli... era quasi di più di un annuncio ufficiale, quello. Pensandoci, lo stupiva anche che Alan non facesse qualche acida battuta sul numero di anni  occorsi per ottenere tale risultato, ma forse se le stava risparmiando per dopo, concedendogli di godersi per un po' il momento. O forse aveva un animo più sensibile del previsto.  
Aidan rivolse lo sguardo a Damien, che glielo restituì con la sua stessa espressione divertita e serena; niente battute sarcastiche nemmeno da lui... il tutto cominciava ad assumere la parvenza di un universo parallelo.  
   
“In caso di nostre nozze, Alan – propose Aidan – saremmo onorati di averti come paggetto.”  
“A meno che – continuò Damien - tu non preferisca essere una damigella.”  
“Oh che cazzo! Spero che non siate entrati troppo in sintonia, voi due, perché -”  
“Con un kilt in tinte pastello potrebbe essere una via di mezzo.”  
“ _Julian!_  Ti ci metti anche tu?”  
   
***  
   
Una ventina di minuti dopo, in cucina, Julian preparava la merenda a Fabian, dietro sua specifica richiesta; il frullato che gli piaceva tanto, con banana, gelato al cioccolato e un po' di burro di noccioline. E una manciata di M&Ms, aveva sottolineato il bambino, perché senza non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.  
Damien normalmente si sarebbe opposto a una tale bomba zuccherina, ma infine si disse che vista l'occasione speciale anche un dessert speciale poteva essere concesso.  
Così Julian armeggiava al frullatore, lui si versava una tazza di caffè, e Alan al tavolo spiluccava M&Ms da una busta formato famiglia. Un quadro di perfetta pace domestica, no?  
Per contemplarlo nella sua interezza, Damien si affacciò alla porta, guardando nella sala Aidan e Fabian; giocavano a memory sul tappeto, entrambi molto concentrati, in apparenza. Fabian scoprì una coppia ed esultò, Aidan sorridendo gli fece un complimento.  
Anche Damien sorrise... il tipo di sorriso che non avrebbe mai creduto di saper fare.  
   
“Ehi, Damien.”  
“Che c'è?”  
  
Rispose ad Alan, ma non si voltò verso di lui, e continuò a guardare i due che giocavano sul tappeto. Ah, fosse stato uno sdolcinato essere umano nella media, l'avrebbe trovata una scena da immortalare con una foto.  
  
“Sei felice, ora?”  
  
Silenzio, per qualche secondo. O meglio: il rumore del frullatore e il leggero canticchiare sovrappensiero di Julian, il tamburellare delle dita di Alan sul tavolo, le risate di Fabian, e quelle di Aidan.  
E infine poté rispondere.  
  
“Che razza di domande idiote, Alan."

***

 

_Grazie a voi, che avete seguito questa mia storia._


End file.
